Not Another Psych Oneshot!
by Fear-The-Spork
Summary: Exactly! This shall consist of many Psych one shots. Mostly Shules and mostly smutty. You know you love it, which is why I write it. *CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE IS UP*
1. Chapter 1

As the bright sunlight streamed like a river through the open curtains, it illuminated the dozing figure on the bed, buried within a mass of pillows and blankets to keep him as still as possible. It had been his father's suggestion, not wanting to jar any of the various injuries he'd sustained three days before. Mostly bruises and cuts, but his heavy concussion had kept him drowsy and disorientated up until now.

Shawn Spencer let a long groan escape his throat as his eyelids fluttered open under the sunny assault. Unlike the first few times he'd woken up through the haze of pain medication, this time, he could feel _everything._ Every bruise, every cut, every laceration and the dull ache in the back of his head that made him wish he was back in dreamland, with his own sexy Detective nurse and the ability to fly.

Now that had been a strange yet completely awesome dream, he mused, before hissing in pain when he nudged one of his own bruises. "Ow."

God, he felt like he'd been smashed by a damn car... Oh wait, he _had _been hit by a car. A big white beast of a car that had purposely driven at him as the driver fled a crime scene. He tried to jump out of the way of course, but the car had clipped him anyway, sending him flying head first into a wall, hence the concussion. He'd lain there for quite a while, unable to move without pain, until Gus and Juliet had finally stumbled upon him and called an ambulance.

Thankfully, nothing had been broken, but the pain he felt when he moved more than made up for the lack of snapped limbs. From the snippets he remembered from waking now and then, someone was staying in his apartment with him to administer his pain medication and make sure he didn't die in his sleep or something as equally horrible. Turning his head, he finally noticed the glass of water and the two Tylenol tablets on his bedside table. With a muffled groan, he lifted his arm and reached across, lifting the water and the tablets together.

Unable to sit up, Shawn hesitated, wary of spilling the water all over himself. The would be uncomfortable... The slam of a door distracted his momentary confusion with the water and tablets as he glanced in the direction his bedroom door.

There was some muffled crunching and crumpling, like the sound of shopping bags being set on his kitchen counter, and a soft, distinctly female voice humming gently to herself. Despite his pain and predicament with the pain meds, Shawn smiled. Of course Jules was taking care of him. Being in a new relationship with the Junior Detective was certainly coming with it's perks he thought to himself.

Maybe he could coax her into a nurse outfit after all...

"Jules?" his voice was hoarse, having gone unused for almost three days. He cleared his throat and bent his head forward, precariously tipping the glass of water forward until he could take a sip. He swallowed gratefully, the plain water suddenly the best thing he had ever tasted.

When he got no reply, he tried again to attract her attention. "Jules? You out there?"

"Shawn?" Like magic she appeared in his doorway, smiling wide and happy. Shawn's body immediately relaxed at the familiar sight of her, his stomach already feeling warm as she entered the room and walked towards the bed. "Are you slightly more coherent this time around?"

"Huh? Why, what did I say during my brief stint as a druggie?" he rasped, trying to move and push himself up from the bed. Juliet's gentle hand on his chest forced him back down as she produced a straw for him as if by magic. He chuckled, finally able to take his Tylenol with a few sucks on the straw. When he was done, she took the glass from him and set it back in it's rightful place, before she set herself down next to him, her hand reaching up to find his hair and play with it.

"Something about why Gus shouldn't be allowed to fly like the rest of us... And something about a cat and a pineapple. I tried not to listen, I really did, but I was concerned when it actually started to make some sense," she laughed and he chuckled, wincing when the movement stretched some of his cuts. She frowned, her hand stroking his cheek now. "Do you want me to get your dad-"

"Jules, why would you want to torment an injured man? Nah, I'd much rather have you here. If you hurry out to the shops you could pick up one of those naughty nurse uniforms. Patients request beautiful," he raised an eyebrow suggestively, a smirk playing over his lips. Juliet rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"You've only just regained consciousness and you're thinking about sex already? I would have thought your first question would have been about the guy who ran you over," she reprimanded him playfully, her hand still not leaving his face.

"Hey, it's been a while Jules. I can hardly keep my hands off of you for three hours at a time, so imagine how I'm feeling right now," he huffed with effort, finally managing to push himself part way into a sitting position. "But, I suppose your question's good too. So Jules, what happened to the bad guy? Did you shoot him for trying to destroy your sexy man?" She couldn't help the smile.

It had been strange not hearing his witty remarks for the past few days, and now that he was fully conscious, he was making up for the missed opportunities with some puns mixed with blatant innuendo added for fun. She couldn't help that she found him adorable. "Well, not exactly, but I did set Carlton on him. Does that make you feel better?"

Shawn shook his head. "Oh Jules, even I don't think the guy deserved the Lassie treatment. A bullet might have been better. It would have been less painful."

"Lassiter arrested him fifteen minutes away from where we found you. He'd crashed into someone's garden. No-one was hurt, except for you," she suddenly went quiet, bending down to press a kiss to his forehead. Shawn hummed in approval under her lips, his arm gingerly reaching up to press his hand into the back of her neck comfortingly.

"Come on Jules. I'm alright... But I think I could really use a shower," he suddenly shifted in discomfort. "I could definitely use a shower actually. I feel all grimy." She pulled her head back.

"Are you not hungry?" Shawn wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"Not really. I think I'd feel better when I was clean though... So Jules? Wanna help me wash my back?" his eyebrow quirked but she laughed anyway, shaking her head. "What?"

"Nice try mister, but you're not getting lucky tonight. I want you fully rested up before we do anything remotely strenuous or acrobatic." Shawn pouted dramatically at her, his eyes wide and pleading. She really did laugh that time, leaning down to place a kiss on his lips. "I promise, once you're feeling better, we can make up for lost time alright?" With a groan of both pain and frustration, he let himself sink back into the pillows.

With a little grin at his annoyance, Juliet patted his chest and slipped out of the room to go and make him some food.

It was three days and an awkward self-administered bed bath later that Shawn finally snapped and pleaded with Juliet to help him in the shower. She'd refused to do his bed bath, insisting that he would just try something on with her when she moved below the waist, so she'd made him do it himself despite his protests that it would cause him pain.

He'd been irritated when his plan hadn't worked and the fact that he was itching to jump into a nice hot shower only made the matter worse. When he'd woken up that morning, he'd been feeling a lot better, even though he still ached all over it was a bearable pain. A lot of people had been to visit him since he'd woken up.

His father, who much to Shawn's surprise, had been comforting and as nice as possible, had visited on the same day that he'd come out of his drug induced haze. They'd sat together for a while, watching a game on the TV that he'd had installed in his bedroom. After that, he'd promised to check in a few days later.

Gus had come next, much to Shawn's delight. He'd stayed for the entire day before, challenging his bed ridden friend to an X-Box match on Call of Duty. After a few games, Juliet had finally snapped and removed the controllers from the room, telling them that if she was forced to listen to their arguing for much longer, she was going to jump from the window. After that, a pizza had been ordered and they'd watched their way through several episodes of 'Lost', before Shawn finally dozed off and Gus went home.

Even Lassiter had been to update him on the status of the case they'd been working on. The Chief had appeared with him, carrying, of all things, a pineapple with a ribbon and a card signed from the entire Police Station. Shawn had been incredibly grateful, teasing that he was finally rubbing off on her as Juliet took the pineapple into the kitchen. Lassiter had been civil to him, whether because of the injuries or because Juliet had told him to, Shawn would never know.

But it had been a pleasant enough visit.

Juliet bustled around his bed, straightening pillows here and there and collecting a few stray smoothie cartons from their afternoon with Gus. Shawn's eyes never left her constantly moving figure as she folded a few clothes and blankets in the corner. "Jules?"

"Yeah Shawn? You need some more pain medication?"

"No, but I could really use a shower." Juliet immediately rolled her eyes and went to answer the way she had been used to for the past few days, but Shawn cut her off. "Please Juliet. No funny business, but I really want to have a shower and I can't do it by myself. Come on Jules. We haven't showered together for a while," he added, a smile spreading over his face when he watched her blush, obviously remembering the last time they'd jumped under the shower with each other.

As she hesitated, Shawn continued, using his nickname tactic."Come on baby. Pretty please?"

Juliet sighed. She never could say no to him when he started to call her 'baby'. It was a strange weakness to have, but Juliet found that hearing him say it made her knees slightly weak, and her mind susceptible to anything he suggested. With a little groan, she mumbled, "So help me, I know I'm going to regret this..."

Shawn caught the words and chuckled. "Not when I'm done with you."

Juliet shook her head and sighed heavily, finally relenting to him. She waved her hand at him. "Hurry up then." For an injured man, he really did strive through the pulling pain as he pushed himself out of bed and leaned onto the wall, before gingerly stumbling towards the bathroom. Juliet dropped the shirt she'd been putting away, her hands going out to steady him. "Careful Shawn!"

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Jules. I guess I'm not really cementing your decision huh?"

"Well, you've made it this far, so I guess the actual showering shouldn't take much more effort. But I'm not giving in on the sex thing Shawn. I don't want you hurting yourself anymore than you already are..." he almost whined in protest as he slipped into the bathroom, her steadying arm around his waist.

"Can we at least do other stuff?"

Juliet hid a smile as she leaned him against the wall. He really was persistent when he wanted something. Not that she didn't want to give into him, but the doctor had told her that anything remotely resembling exercise was out of the question for at least a week while his bruises and muscles healed. But his sudden suggestion of _other stuff..._ She decided to play it dumb.

"Like what?" She raised an eyebrow, helping him to pull his shirt over his head. He winced a little when a healing cut was nudged, but other than that he didn't complain. He shook his head in mock shame at her.

"Oh Miss O'Hara. The amount of times we've done 'other stuff' and you still don't know what it is? You mustn't have been paying very much attention."

"Hmm, I guess I was distracted," she played along with his little game, beginning to unbutton her own shirt under his heated gaze. "Hey, less of the smoldering look mister." Shawn did laugh then, his pajama pants slipping down as he stepped out of them. All that remained were his boxers.

"Look, Jules. There's a beautiful woman getting naked in front of me. What did you expect?" he teased, finally stripping himself of his boxers and tossing them towards the laundry hamper. Juliet had her back turned to him, her own pants finding the floor along with her bra and panties. She turned to face him, a blush spreading over her skin as she took in his body.

As bruised as he was, it didn't stop a certain appendage from reacting to her nakedness. She gave him a playful look when he grinned, not the least bit embarrassed by the fact that he was already aroused by just watching her undress. "Wow, someone wants to play," she teased and he growled, low and deep in his chest. "It's a shame he's not allowed to play with anyone else. Doctor's orders don't you know..." she brushed past him, her hand playing across his chest as she reached into the shower and adjusted the temperature, turning on the spray.

Her arm went back around his waist as she helped him under the water. He groaned happily at the feeling of the water pouring over his skin, cleaning and refreshing him. Juliet followed him in, her hair immediately soaking through like his. Her traitorous eyes traveled along his body to rest on his length, before she glanced up at him playfully. His eyes were dark with lust at her look, but she just smiled and turned away, reaching for a bottle of shampoo.

It didn't take her long to lather his hair for him, and then continue onto her own, rinsing the soap from their hair one at a time, before Shawn reached behind her for the shelf, picking up a bottle of body wash. He held it up for her to see, before flicking the cap open. "Turn." He commanded playfully, and she did, jumping when the cold liquid hit her back.

It was quickly heated by his warm hands massaging it into a lather for her, taking far longer than was absolutely necessary to let his fingers wander over her skin lovingly. She finally turned, the water washing the bubbles away, her eyebrow raised. He pleaded ignorance. "Something wrong baby?" She grabbed the bottle from him, her own hands taking their revenge on his body with the cold gel.

She took care over his bruises and cuts, making sure to cover as much skin as she could with the lather. When she was finally satisfied, she reached up to turn the nozzle of the shower towards him and it washed away as easily as though it had never been there at all.

He was still hard, unable to shake the erection while she was so close to him. His hands found her hips and he pulled her close, his length pressing into her stomach and his head dipping to nuzzle her neck, pressing a sweet kiss against her skin. Juliet sighed happily, her mind struggling to remind her why sex was such a bad idea.

Something to do with doctors- But as Shawn's mouth moved up towards her jaw, over her cheek and onto her own lips, all thoughts about why they shouldn't be doing this was gone and she was just as aroused as he was, maybe even more so. She broke away from his mouth and he let out a little groan of disappointment. "Other stuff huh? Care to elaborate?" she trailed her lips down the column of his throat, pulling a hungry sound from his chest.

"Elaborate? Jules, come a bit closer and I'll give you a blow by blow real life experience..." he chuckled, his hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer into him and ignoring the shot of pain from his protesting muscles.

Juliet rolled her eyes, her hand resting on his stomach, teasingly out of reach of his length. Shawn grumbled, fingers wandering up to brush the underside of her breasts. She whimpered softly, willing his hands to go higher. Shawn took his opportunity, his thumb trailing up to flick over a hard nipple and make her gasp.

"Still think this is a bad idea?" he mumbled, his mouth currently kissing her shoulder playfully.

"I'm starting to see your side of the argument a little bit more clearly," she let out a sigh of pleasure as his head finally ducked towards her breasts, lips pulling a tightening nipple into his mouth. Juliet's head fell back as he lavished his attention on her breasts, one with long sucks and kisses, the other massaged by his palm and fingers. Every now and then, he would let out little moans to let her know he was thoroughly enjoying himself on her chest.

He finally pulled away, harder than ever after his little exploration with Juliet gasping under his touch. She reached down, her hand not stopping at his stomach this time. Instead, she carried on, her fingers encircling his hard length and drawing a long moan of pleasure from her injured boyfriend. She squeezed lightly, something she knew he liked, before beginning to pump him softly in her palm.

Shawn's head fell onto her shoulder at the sensation of her hand wrapped around him and bringing him closer to the jumping off point. Her thumb flicked over the head, toying briefly around the slit to collect the pre-cum gathered there, before using it to make his cock slick and easy for her to pleasure.

He wasn't absent from the exchange, his hips bucking as her hand moved over him and his teeth biting into the skin on her shoulder gently. Juliet gasped, her free hand coming up to wrap around his bicep and squeeze.

Shawn let out a little grin when he released her shoulder, his hands playing along her stomach and down, in between her thighs to find the moisture that had pooled there, all for him. Juliet's hand paused in it's torture of his length as his finger's easily found her clit, warm and slick under his touch. He wasted little time in getting revenge, rubbing slowly, torturing her.

Juliet's hips began to rock off of their own accord against his hand, but Shawn wanted more. He wanted her to scream his name out, sob with pleasure. His free hand fell down to play with her opening, fingers skimming over her skin, before plunging upwards and into her.

"Shawn!" her head fell back, her throat exposed. He latched onto it, sucking on her skin softly. Her hand was still wrapped around him, but was unmoving as he continued to play with her, stroking her closer to her orgasm. Her breaths were coming short and sharp now, his name uttered from her lips every few seconds.

His fingers began to pump upwards faster, the tell tale fluttering he could feel telling him that she was close to letting go. "Come on Jules," he purred into her ear. "Come on..." Her hand finally released him to reach up with her free one, grasping his shoulders. Shawn ignored the pain from the bruises, his whispered encouragements continuing in her ear.

"Let go Jules..." She sobbed into his neck, his other hand flicking her clit back and forwards. The fire was stabbing in her belly, wanting so badly to release- "Come for me Juliet." Shawn's voice practically demanded.

"SHA-AWN! God Shawn!" Her loud cry echoed through the bathroom, her walls clamping down on his fingers as he continued to thrust and the fire that had built thundering down her limbs and turning them to jelly as she came under his probing fingers. His name was replaced by sobs of pleasure as her hips bucked continuously against his hand, never wanting him to stop moving his hand. He kept them moving, drawing out her orgasm for as long as possible.

Her hips finally stopped bucking, replaced by her legs and arms shaking as she came down from her massive high. Her breathing was heavy and labored, her sobs of pleasure tailing off into little whimpers as she buried her face into his neck. She had to lean them both against the wall for support, her mind frazzled and hazy from the orgasm. Shawn suddenly chuckled, but she couldn't laugh back, her body still trembling in a jelly like state.

"Ugh... Oh God," her hand went to her hair, brushing it from her face as she shook.

"Way to give me an ego Jules," Shawn grinned cockily, his hand resting on her stomach to try and steady her. She could do little to reprimand him, instead choosing to lean heavily against the wall of the shower, away from the cooling spray which was now pointed towards the opposite wall. Glancing down, through her slightly blurred vision she noticed that Shawn was still hard, possibly even more so than before.

"Why did you do that?" she breathed heavily. "I was supposed to be taking care of you..." her hand was running over her head again, trying her best to regain some of the feeling in her limbs. Shawn just laughed.

"Aww, sweet naive Jules. Haven't you guessed that I enjoyed that just as much as you? Seeing you come is like winning the lottery five hundred times over for me," his lips found hers, kissing lightly. But Juliet was no-where near finished with him. While he was preoccupied with her lips, her hand slipped back down to resume her previous position. Shawn groaned heavily against her mouth, before she was gone from his grasp. "Jules? What are you- ugh!"

Juliet had already engulfed his length in her mouth before he could finish his sentence, and Shawn couldn't stop the quick jerk that his hips gave at the sensation of hot wet heat. What her mouth couldn't cover, Juliet wrapped in her hand, pumping as she felt him harden even more under her tongue.

Shawn, unable to find anything else to grasp, let his hand fall to her hair, his fingers entangling through the blond tendrils as her mouth did wonderful things to his shaft. Now it was his head falling back, his breath catching in his throat. Juliet smiled around him, before releasing him, only to glide her tongue up and along the underside of his cock. Her hand continued to move over him, bringing him close to climax.

She sucked playfully on the head, her tongue flicking over the slit, the slightly bitter taste of the pre-cum not bothering her. Shawn was groaning loudly now, her name slipping from his lips over and over as she teased, sucked and licked him towards oblivion.

She took him as deep as she could, before pulling back and doing it again, in a continuous motion that had his knees shaking and his breath hitching in his chest as he felt his stomach tighten warningly. "Jules! Juliet- I'm gonna...ugh, Jules!" He couldn't give her anymore warning before he came forcefully.

Juliet's eyes widened as her mouth was flooded with his release, but she quickly got over her shock, swallowing around him as he groaned above her. When she was sure he was satisfied, she released him with a wet 'pop', pulling her own sated body back up to his height to lean against him.

"Jules... that was just... God, I think I've died."

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her then. "Don't count on it. We've still got to get back to the bed and I don't think my legs have it in them." Shawn nodded in agreement, his breathing still labored from his orgasm. One hand slipped around Juliet's waist to hold her against him gently.

"We could just stay here. I've always wanted to sleep in a shower..." he groaned, his head falling against the wall and his eyes closing momentarily. Juliet shook herself, her legs still somewhat shaky but able to function at least. She tugged gently on his arm, leading him out of the shower and switching off the now cold water as she went.

She toweled her hair dry, while Shawn lethargically did the same, his movements slow and heavy like he was about to fall asleep at any moment. When Juliet was sure they were both sufficiently dry, she passed him a clean pair of pajama pants before finding something for herself to pull on. When Shawn finally pulled them on, Juliet was already clothed appropriately and she steered his yawning figure back to the bedroom, supporting him only slightly as his feet dragged.

It didn't take a lot of effort for them both to fall into the bed, Juliet arranging the pillows and cuddling into Shawn's side. Her eyelids felt heavy now, as did his, the endorphins their release provided, sending them both to sleep with relative ease.

"I should get hit by a car more often..." Shawn mused sleepily, pulling Juliet closer before drifting off to sleep. Too tired to scold his joke, Juliet just hummed her approval at being so near to him, before she followed him wherever he was going.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty then! This is a little bit of smut dedicated to all those people who wanted a little bit more out of me after my failure with Die Hard. But fear not lovlies, for this is not just one oneshot.

This beautiful little story, shall eventually turn into a collection of wonderful little smutty tales all of which consist of Shawn and Juliet doing their thing ^^ Since I'm much better at writing oneshots than multi-chapters then I figured why not stuff them all in one easy to find place, with slightly faster updates. The ideas are flowing at the minute, so be expectant of me :)

Reviews are like being in a tiny room and wanting everyone's hands where you can see them, even the Chief's... (Points for anyone who tells me what episode thats from. *Hint: It's in Season 3*)


	2. Chapter 2

***T**heres a little cameo in here from someone you might kno**w***

**

* * *

**

On a warm evening in Santa Barbara, the community was out in full force, filling the streets and boardwalk to enjoy the comfortable breeze flowing in from the ocean. The sky was a mix of beautiful colours from red to purple, the sun lingering near the horizon and threatening to set at any moment to hand them over to the street lamps with their soft orange glow. People smiled at strangers and children whined as they were dragged past arcades by their weary parents.

Friend's met in movie theatres and couples held hands under the tables of restaurants. It was normal, it was expected. It was safe and calm.

But for the SBPD, it was the most poignant; the most terrifying moment as they waited with baited breath for the next day to arrive. Tomorrow, they could lose one of their own. Tomorrow, death could be the reason for the heavy feeling in the room. Tomorrow, so many lives could be destroyed. A man could lose his son. Another would lose his best friend. A Chief would lose one of her best Detectives. A Detective would lose, begrudgingly, a friend. And most importantly, a woman would lose the man she loved.

The bull-pen was eerily silent as five people entered the Chief's office slowly, each step measured and filled with a sense of lingering dread that just wouldn't shift from their stomachs.

Tomorrow, Shawn Spencer would be playing Yin's game for a child's life. Tomorrow, he might not come back out of that warehouse, and Juliet O'Hara was trying her best not to empty the contents of her stomach at the very thought. As they stood side by side in front of the Chief's desk, every person there was suddenly tired, weary and wanting it to be over.

The video had been dropped into the Station three days before.

Lassiter had been the one to make the call, to tell them all that Yin was back and that he wanted to play one last game. A final mind bender to destroy all others. All he wanted was one man. The man that had shot his last game to pieces and made him look like just another raving psychopath. All he wanted this time, in return for sparing a little girls' life, was Shawn.

They'd all watched the mocking video in silence, the little girl's innocent eyes staring up at them from a dark room shining brightly with unshed tears. Her hands had been tied with some sort of cloth and Yin's voice had reverberated around the quiet Station.

_"So Mr. Spencer, my final game is in play. Come to the abandoned warehouse at the docks in four days time. If I see any Officer's there before hand, she dies..."_

At that point the camera had panned over the terrified child's face and her parents, who had arrived at Station when they realized their daughter was not in school as they'd thought, screamed in terror. Shawn had remained silent as Yin continued, his eyes searching the screen for anything that might have been helpful to them, or that might comfort the shaking people behind him, but he found nothing of use.

_"If you can survive my house of horrors, then by all means take the child home. If you can't, then you both die. Four days Mr. Spencer. I hope you can come and play with me. Oh, and tell Ms. O'Hara good day from me..." _

At that point, Shawn had growled lowly in his chest as Juliet stiffened beside him and Yin's maniacal laughter had filled the room with a deep seated fear. Lassiter had been livid, his immediate reaction being to dispatch several squad cars to the docks. He'd only been stopped by the Chief, who reminded him that if any other Officer was seen, then the girl's fate would be sealed.

Henry, who had been silent through the tape, lay a comforting hand of his son's shoulder as all eyes in the room turned to him, many filled with fear and two pairs filled with hope at the thought that he could be their saviour. That he could save their only child. His father's hand did little to quash the fear in his stomach, but he stood from his seat and turned to the parents with a determined look in his eyes.

"I will get your daughter back for you."

His words soothed them, but the woman still needed to lean into her husband for support. As he'd glanced at the faces of his friends, Shawn saw a range of emotions run through them. Gus looked like he wanted to throw up, but his features held a kind of belief that if anyone could do it, Shawn could.

His father, fear shining on his face at the thought that he could lose his son to a maniac, bowed his head. He knew that he wouldn't be able to talk Shawn out of it. A little girl's life hanged in the balance.

Lassiter looked furious, at both himself and Yin. Shawn guessed that he thought he should be the one going into a dangerous situation instead of a 'civilian' as he was reminded so often. The Chief seemed resigned and horrified at the same time, her hand over her mouth to stop the order of 'No Way' slipping out. This wasn't something she could stop him from doing.

Juliet... his Jules, her face in her hands and her shoulder's hunched. All he wanted to do at that moment was take her into his arms and reassure her that he would be fine. He could take anything that Yin threw at him. And then some. But he remained where he was, knowing that he would just get crap from Lassiter if he did.

And so, it brought them here on what could be his last night on earth. He'd spent the first night with his father, who, until Shawn had finally hugged him, refused to break down. But when, for the first time in a long time, his son had willingly and genuinely hugged him, Henry Spencer had been unable to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. He'd even considered asking Shawn not to go, not to risk his life, but he knew that he had his mind set on it. The evening had been quiet and filled with sorrow as both men tried to right years of wrongs in one night.

They'd cried a lot.

The second night, he'd spent with Gus. It wasn't until Shawn had beaten him in Call of Duty for the second time in a row that he'd turned to his best friend in the world and said only seven little words that meant the world and beyond to Shawn. "Shawn, you know I love you right?" When he's glanced up from his X-Box controller, Shawn had seen unshed tears in his eyes.

"Yeah man... I love you too..." There had been an awkward silence for several seonds before he'd finally snorted out, "That was slightly gay... I feel like we should kill some zombies just to man up a little."

Gus had agreed, turning back to screen. "So, what do you want to do at the weekend? I hear the mini-golf place has put up a new feature. Something about pirates." And just like that, they'd been bantering and making plans for the future, like nothing was wrong. Shawn had been grateful for the normality that night.

He'd spent last night in the Station, playing cards with Buzz and of all people, Lassiter. It had been a slow night and aside from the impending doom, Buzz had produced a pack of cards and a poker tournament had begun. Shawn had, of course, stripped Buzz of his cash pretty quickly, until Lassiter finally sat down in the seat next to him and began to play too. Lassiter was a little harder for Shawn to read, but not impossible and he found himself enjoying the banter between the three of them. Men to men... sort of.

As the game's had drawn to a close and Buzz had gone home for the night, Shawn was about to head down the steps of the Station when a call from Lassiter had made him turn around. "What's up Lassie?"

"Listen Spencer..." he stood in the doorway awkwardly, unsure of what to say. After a few seconds of silence, he finally gave up trying to think of anything cute to say. "Don't go and get your stupid ass killed or anything okay?"

Shawn had smiled and nodded at the older man in respect. "Thanks Carlton."

Lassiter had seemed taken aback by the use of his actual name by Shawn, but he said nothing, just retreating back into the Station and normality with a firm nod of his head. That had been a strange moment, Shawn mused.

Afterwards, he'd called his mother, who, after Henry had delivered the news about her son being in potential danger, was hopping the first flight there. Unfortunately, she wouldn't arrive until the day he was due to go into the warehouse, and Shawn was unsure if she'd get there in time. They'd talked for a while, unable to say much due to the fact she was begging him not to go. Just like the talk with his father, it had seemed somewhat surreal, and when he'd hung up the phone, he felt the need to call someone else.

Her phone had rang several times before she'd answered with a muffled groan, the fact that it was three in the morning pissing her off somewhat. "Shawn? Why are you calling me this late? Did Gus get himself caught in his zipper again? Cause I'm not driving all the way down there for that... Not after last time."

Shawn had laughed genuinely at Chloe's assumption. "Nah, I just felt like saying hello."

"At three in the morning? What are you? On drugs?"

He'd gone onto explain the situation to her, listening as she dressed and packed in the background. As soon as he'd said 'Yin', she'd been out of bed and over to her case to pack, assuring him that she would be there as soon as possible. "Look, I actually wanted to ask you something. Something that you could do for me... I can't ask anyone else. It's top secret."

"Ooh, does it involve NASA?"

"Not exactly..."

* * *

Tonight... he glanced over at his girlfriend, who was trying her best not to show any emotion as the Chief talked them through what was going to happen tomorrow. Tonight, he was going to spend with the woman he loved. He wanted one last memory of her, under his fingertips, their lips locked together... Something that he could hold onto if he ended up lying on a cold floor, his life leaving him. He would want a warm memory to cling to if that happened.

The Chief finished her briefing, her voice strained as she stood and turned to him. Her hand was outstretched and Shawn took it with a smile. "Good luck Mr. Spencer. I expect you bright and early on Friday morning you know. No slacking off after you've played the hero," her bottom lip quivered slightly, but she stilled it, her serious face back in play. Shawn grinned, wide and comforting.

"You bet Chief. I'll be here."

"Everyone out please," Karen ushered them out swiftly, before shutting the door behind them and wiping her watery eyes with a nearby Kleenex. She sniffed loudly before shaking her head. "Pull yourself together Karen..." she muttered, seating herself behind her desk and pulling out some forms that needed filling in.

As they walked away from the Chief's Office, Shawn reached out and grabbed Juliet's hand, pulling her towards him and away from the filing room where she had been heading. "Listen Jules... Do you want to come over? Watch a movie with me?" he tried his best not to kiss her as tears welled up in her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that week. "Jules?" he nudged her when she didn't answer. She gave a little nod, confirming that she would be there.

Bringing her hand to his lips, Shawn kissed the back of it before walking past her and out of the door, to go and wait by his motorcycle. He was determined to enjoy one last ride on his baby too. As he approached the bike, he patted the metal lovingly and sat on it, pulling his helmet on to wait for Juliet. It didn't take her long to appear beside him as she pulled herself onto the bike and took the extra helmet he was holding out for her. She muttered her thanks and slipped it on, before wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, as if she would never let him go.

He didn't drive straight back his apartment. Instead, he took a little detour around town to enjoy the scenery and take in the sights of the town in which he grew up. He enjoyed the feeling of Juliet pressed against his back, her arms tight around him and her head on his shoulder.

He finally turned in the direction of his apartment, parking his bike when they arrived and waiting for Juliet to dismount the bike. She slid away from him, his back feeling the cold after having her pressed against him for so long. As he slipped his helmet from his head, Juliet smiled, reaching up to run her fingers over his hair and fix it. Shawn said nothing, instead taking her hand and leading her towards the doors.

As the elevator dinged open to reveal his floor, Juliet stepped out first, the familiar building proving no difficulty for her as she led him towards his own door. Once inside, Shawn was suddenly unsure of how to go about any of what he'd had planned. Juliet walked in a dream like state towards the kitchen and Shawn stood, bemused in his own hallway, leaning against the door heavily. His keys were haphazardly thrown onto the little table next to door, his helmet dropping to his feet as he nudged it towards the corner.

The sound of Juliet moving into the living room made his feet finally move, and he appeared in the doorway, his head cocked to the side as he watched her kick off her work shoes and sink onto the couch slowly, her head falling into her hands. His stomach contracted at the sight of her almost crying and he moved towards her, sinking down onto his knees in front of her hunched form.

She raised her head to look him in the eyes, her hand reaching out to stroke his cheek; thumb rubbing circles over his stubble. "Shawn..." her voice quivered through her emotion as his hand rested over hers.

"Jules?"

"Make love to me..." her eyes were pleading and open. Shawn didn't hesitate as he pressed forward and crashed hips lips onto hers in an easy rhythm. It was familiar by now, but just as exhilarating as Juliet let a little moan escape from the back of her throat. Her idle hands moved to pull him in closer to her, finger's tangling into his hair and winding around to the back of his neck.

Shawn's hands fell to her hips as her lips parted and he slipped his tongue in to meet hers. With a soft groan from his chest, Shawn's finger's dug into her skin and pulled her towards the edge of the couch, her legs slipping under his arms as he hugged her body to him. Forced to break the kiss, Shawn moved his lips along her jaw in open mouthed kisses, before slipping down to pay attention to her neck.

Juliet let out a little whimper, before she broke out of his grasp and stood up, her hand held out for him to take. Shawn smiled softly, pulling himself to his feet only to capture her lips again in a breath stealing, knee weakening kiss. She couldn't help herself as her hands went to his shoulders.

With a little jump, she lifted herself into his arms and hooked her legs around his waist, just above his belt to get a better grip. Shawn's arms immediately circled around her to hold her in place as he stumbled towards his bedroom, their lips still sliding together and their tongues still stroking.

Juliet reached behind her to open his bedroom door, as Shawn was much more preoccupied with setting her skin on fire with his mouth as he once again paid great attention to her exposed throat. He didn't stop moving forwards until his knees hit the side of his bed and they fell with a laugh into the cool sheets. He didn't hesitate once they were lying there to yank his shirt over his head and fling it somewhere obscure that would likely make them wonder where it went later on.

Juliet's fingers immediately found his warm skin, sweeping over his chest in a ticklish manner, teasing him and she whimpered under his lips. She flicked a finger over his nipple, rewarded for her toying when he bit down softly on her bottom lip and tugged it out slightly, before releasing it. Juliet smiled softly up at him. He knew she enjoyed that immensely, but he didn't pause very long to savour the moment. Instead, his fingers roamed from their place on her hips towards the buttons on her shirt, popping them one at a time; almost painfully slowly.

Juliet arched up, her stomach rubbing over his as his knee slipped between her legs during the shift. With a little twist, Shawn was on his back with a look of confusion on his face, while Juliet was now the one hovering over him. She lay, her shirt half open, fully on top of him, kissing him hungrily once more.

When she tired of teasing his mouth, she finally sat up and straddled his hips; her skirt riding up as her legs parted to rest around her waist. Shawn groaned; from both the sight of her before him and the feeling of her pressed so intimately against his body. Shawn didn't want to wait any longer to be inside of her, and he told her so when her hands rested on his chest.

Without removing any more clothing, Juliet merely unzipped his jeans and reached inside. Shawn let out a long groan when she came into contact with him, pulling his hard length from it's confines, her small hand caressing him; her thumb sweeping over his head to gather the moisture there.

With a sly smile, she pumped her hand along him several times, causing his hips to rise from the bed, short gasps escaping his throat as he watched her lower her head playfully, before taking him into her hot mouth. It took all of his willpower not to arch off of the bed at the hot wet feeling surrounding him.

She remained where she was for several seconds, her cheeks hollowing as she pulled back off of him. Pressing a gentle kiss to the tip, she smiled up at Shawn before resuming her previous position and straddling his waist. Once again, she took him into her palm to hold him still, before she pulled her panties aside and welcomed him into her core.

He slipped inside easily, finding no resistance from her. Juliet let out a little gasp above him, her inner muscles clenching at the sudden but welcome invasion. Shawn let out a long low moan of pleasure, his hands reaching to rest on her thighs as she became used to the feeling of him inside her.

Juliet, however, didn't stay upright. She sank forwards, her lace clad breasts coming into contact with his chest, and their faces millimeters apart. Shawn moved forward to brush his lips over hers as she began to move her hips, rising and falling over him slowly.

Shawn's arms circled around her as she moved, holding her firmly against his body as they made love. "Jules..." he breathed her name against her lips, never wanting the feeling of being inside her to end. With a little whimper, her hips bucked and he slid a little deeper causing her to cry out. He let out a little laugh, but he couldn't laugh for very long as she squeezed again and he was lost in her.

"Uh...Shawn, guh-" Juliet's ability to be coherent was gone as he gripped her and began to thrust upwards, meeting her movements in the middle as he pushed into her. Her fingers dug into his skin as heat flooded her belly, tightening her muscles and throwing her head back with the seemingly unreachable pleasure.

But Shawn continued to drive her towards it, his hips hammering upwards to push into her. The heat between them was hardly bearable, but Juliet pressed herself closer to him anyway, not wanting any part of their bodies to not be touching. She wanted to feel all of him. _Needed _to feel all of him as he loved her.

His breaths were coming short and sharp as the hot wet feeling of Juliet around him almost pushed the knowledge of how to breathe from his head. Hell, if he could forget how to breathe just to fit a little bit more of her into his head, he would do it.

Her body had slowed now, their love making taking a more leisurely pace. But it didn't slow the knot growing in her groin, tightening and twisting with every thrust that he made.

"Jules..." he purred into her ear, but all of her coherency had long since gone out of the window, and she only moaned in response. Shawn chuckled, before groaning himself. As they'd slowed, Shawn finally reached around to remove her shirt and bra, freeing her breasts for his fingers to explore and sweep. As much as she protested, he also stilled her above him and used his hands to encourage her to move off of him.

She did so, confusion marring her features. "Shawn? What's wrong?" She sat beside him on the bed, her center burning for him to come back, her release having been so close yet out of her grasp. Shawn shucked his jeans and boxers quickly, finally fully naked, before tugging at her skirt with his eyebrow raised.

"I want to see all of you Jules. Come on, off with it," he tugged teasingly again and she smiled. It was suddenly like every other night they'd ever made love, laughing and playful with not a care in the world. Her skirt was no match for her and it was quickly laying on the floor beside his jeans. "Now, where were we?" his grin was smug and she laughed lightly, leaning across the bed to kiss him.

He took control this time, pushing her down into the mattress and hiking her legs up around her waist. He slipped back inside of her once more, filling her again and making her gasp. The orgasm that had been ebbing away while she'd undressed was suddenly in the front of her mind again, the pleasant burning roaring back with a vengeance.

They were already sensitive, so it didn't take long before Shawn's thrusts were turning frantic, Juliet's walls tight around him and his own orgasm so close that it almost hurt. With a deep thrust Juliet arched up from the bed as she came, his name leaving her lips in a scream that was bound to have woken the neighbors. Shawn didn't care, too busy burning the vision of her face and her body, writhing in ecstasy into his mind.

As she clamped down around him once more, Shawn groaned her name loudly, his body tensing as he came into her, his thrusts sporadic and jerky. His breathing was as fast as hers, her orgasm extending with every one of his thrusts.

They gripped each other tightly, relaxing back into the bed with sedated sighs. Shawn made to roll away from her, but Juliet's arms closed around his neck to stop him. "Don't go," she murmured softly and he smiled, almost bitterly.

"Don't go as in, I'll be cold if you're not on top, or don't go as in, don't go to your possible death tomorrow?" he was blunt about it, the fear flashing through her eyes paining him.

"Both I guess," she let out a shaky breath, leaning up and kissing him, long and passionate, desperately trying to give him another reason to walk out of that hell house tomorrow. He responded hungrily, never ever wanting to stop kissing her, memorizing her kiss, her taste, the way she felt around him.

He eventually pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers softly, his nose nudging hers. "I'll be back Jules. I promise. I mean, who'll rearrange Lassie's desk drawers? Who'll advertise Gus's apartment on eBay for five bucks? I have so many reasons to come back. I have you don't I? That's reason enough for me... I love you Juliet. I'm not going to leave you."

Juliet buried her face into his neck, pressing what seemed like endless kisses to his skin. "I love you so much Shawn. Don't do anything stupid tomorrow. If you need to get out of there, then please do it. I need you to come back to me Shawn..."

With a kiss and a heartfelt promise he murmured, "I will."

* * *

As Shawn's eyes fluttered open, the sound of screaming and crying surrounded him, but the voices of the paramedics soon took over and replaced them. His body sagged in almost instant relief. He was out of the smoking warehouse, which was still burning merrily in the night. He relaxed back into the damp grass, cool air breathing life into his burning lungs as he spluttered out what seemed like bucket loads of ash. Yin was dead, crushed under the rubble. Shawn had seen it with his own eyes.

The little girl... He sighed in contentment, even though his body was screaming in pain.

He'd done it. He'd saved her and gotten her out safely... He suddenly felt himself being lifted from the cool ground onto a stretcher, carried towards the waiting ambulance as he continued to hack up his lungs, the orange glow that was once a warehouse still smouldering in the background. He could hear the voices of his friends and his father, one female voices that were seemingly out of place, but he would know his mothers voice anywhere.

He heard her announce that she would be going in the ambulance with him, no arguments. He did want to argue though. He blinked hard, straining his neck to try and catch a glimpse of Juliet anywhere in the blurry crowd of people. He thought he caught a snatch of golden hair, but he quickly had to put his head back down.

His mother was at his side faithfully as the ambulance sped towards the nearest hospital, her warm hand clutching his as the paramedics worked on the few burns and lacerations he'd sustained when the ceiling had collapsed. Shawn waited until they were almost finished what ever they were doing, before reaching up to pull his mask off so he could talk. "Hey there mom. What brings you all the way out here?"

She momentarily looked as if she wanted to smack him, but as she opened her mouth to speak, all that came out was a watery, sniffly,"Goose..." She sobbed out her affectionate nickname for him, bringing his hand up to her mouth to kiss it.

"Wheres- wheres Jules and Chloe? Are they alright?"

"Chloe's in the other ambulance. She got a pretty bad burn on her arm from the fire. She told me what you got her to do you silly boy-" she squeezed his hand again, steadying her breath and fighting the draining feeling washing over her. "How on earth did you know you would get out on time with that little girl?" Shawn just smiled, full of pain and a smug sense of satisfaction.

"Didn't you hear mom? I'm psychic." His forced laugh turned into a spluttering cough, heaving his chest until the paramedic forced the plastic mask back onto his face. The blaze hadn't been started by the psychopath Yin at all, but by Chloe under Shawn's strict instruction. He'd given her an hour from the moment he went in, to sneak around the back and send the place up in flames in any way she could.

She'd done what he'd asked... and then some, the entire back wall catching much faster than he'd anticipated. Her too it seemed, the burn on her arm sustained trying to buy him a few more minutes and quell the flames slightly. He couldn't have risked Yin escaping again and so he'd asked her two nights ago, to help him in his plan.

Knowing that no-one else was crazy enough to agree to his scheme through fear that the fire would kill him too, he'd turned to the craziest person he knew to do it for him. His mind turned to Juliet, who had been running towards the building the second she'd spotted the smoke.

It had taken Lassiter and Gus to hold her back until they'd seen his figure emerging from the dense fog.

"And Jules? Is she okay? She didn't get hurt did she?"

"The Chief is driving her to the hospital with your father and Gus. She'd fine as far as I know, just a little shaken up. Detective Lassiter went with Chloe. He seems very attached," she smiled softly. "But Juliet was frantic Shawn. Don't you do that to her again do you hear me? I'll be surprised if she doesn't kill you herself when you come round again."

"She loves me too much to kill me," he mumbled, the exhaustion of the events catching up with him easily. "What about the little girl? Was she alright?"

"She's fine Goose." She could see his eyelids beginning to droop, wanting sleep. "You did it hun. Now rest and go to sleep. We'll all be here when you wake up again," her fingers stroked his hair softly as he drifted off into blackness, happy in the knowledge that he had succeeded in his insane plan.

* * *

The second time he came round, as expected, everyone was gathered around his bed, concern on their faces and mumbled questions being thrown around. He gave a loud groan, shifting his head to the left. "He's awake!" There she was, he smiled openly.

"Jules?" Her hand was immediately in his and he sighed in relief and contentment.

"I'm here Shawn. Right here..." Her lips found his forehead, completely missing the looks that were passing between Lassiter, the Chief and Henry. They would just have to get over it, Shawn supposed. "That, was the stupidest plan I've ever heard of you big idiot." She wanted to be angry with him, to scream and hit him for being so stupid, but all she could feel was relief that he was here with her.

"Worked didn't it? Oh God, it did work didn't it?" he raised an eyebrow, glancing around the room at their faces.

"Yeah kid," Henry answered, patting Shawn's leg reassuringly. "It worked." Shawn relaxed again at his fathers words. Chloe, her arm covered in a strange transparent film was grinning merrily in the corner with Gus. She waved her injured arm at him and he chuckled, the sound catching in his throat and making him wince.

"Dude, I'm no longer the craziest person in the room. I feel a little sad," she sighed in mock disappointment. "But hey, as long as we don't do anything like that again, I guess I can live with it." Gus's face was a picture of outrage as they all chuckled, but he finally managed to relax into the spirit.

"Hey buddy," Shawn murmured, smiling at him. "Mini-golf this weekend huh? I'll kick your ass as always."

"May I remind you Shawn, that you were the one who took seven shots to putt the ball on the first damn hole? I don't think so. This one is mine." Gus slipped back into the banter easily, finding it much easier to deal with than the serious atmosphere in the room.

"Well I wouldn't have if someone didn't keep thinking that he was being watched by the creepy security guard."

"He was attracted to me Shawn. He winked at me. I was indignant and I felt a little violated." Shawn laughed roughly, groaning as he tensed in pain once more. It was Lassiter who finally said it.

"Alright everyone. Spencer is fine now get out and let him go to sleep."

"Aww Lassie, I didn't know you cared."

"I don't. I have a crap load of paperwork to fill out thanks to you. Don't think I won't be looking for revenge Spencer, because I will," he grumbled, ushering everyone but Juliet out. His voice held none of the weight that his threat did, making it funnier than it should have been. As the door closed behind him, Shawn turned his head to look at Juliet again.

"Thank you for keeping your promise. You big idiot." Shawn snorted in amusement, his hand now squeezing hers.

"See Jules? I am _totally _psychic."

* * *

A/N: Holy crap that was long! It wasn't intended to be so rambling, but I didn't want to leave it as a cliffhanger and have to continue it in another chapter. So anyway, this is Shawn whump, Shules smut and a little bit of plot all in one for my second one shot chapter.

I'm not feeling great at the moment, dizzy spells and such when I lie down which is never good, but I'm sure I'll be well enough to write some more smut by the time this week is out.

Reviews are like being at Busch Gardens (Episode name guys? You know you want to ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

Shuffling through the files in her hands, Juliet quickly arranged them into alphabetical order before placing them individually into the cabinet in front of her. Her ever grumpy partner had insisted that she was much better at filing paperwork than he was and to her horror had landed her with enough paper to make her certain that a few hundred trees were missing from a forest somewhere in South America.

Not that she had the urge to go outside and check any time in the foreseeable future.

When Santa Barbara was sunny, the people were equally so. The beach was full, the tourists were out in full force, people smiled more and even Lassiter had a spring in his step. Granted, it was very small but it was there all right.

But, when one of the rare and completely out of the blue storms hit, people became miserable. The streets were deserted, the sky was gray and Lassiter took whatever opportunity he had to make someone cry. She was surprised he wasn't throwing people off of buildings given the state of their current weather.

It was winter, sure, but it had never been like this before. Usually their winters were mild with the clouds thick and the air damp and sticky. The unusual cold bite of the night air and the constant drizzle they had seen over the past week had seemed to put everyone in a depressed mood. Everyone except one cheerful upbeat person. She briefly wondered if Shawn was still up at her desk where she'd left him as she climbed the stairs to the bullpen. What she wouldn't give right now to curl up in bed with her boyfriend, knowing that they wouldn't have to get up in the morning and face the world until at least noon if he had his way. Which he usually did in that situation.

It had generally become somewhat of a ritual for them now.

Shawn could often be found sleeping at her place, curled up under the covers of her new Queen sized bed; something he insisted that they get. Or, if she was working late she would appear at his door and spend the night in exactly the same way. She smiled to herself. It was nice to have that kind of comfort and familiarity with someone.

If they didn't spend the night together, Juliet found that she was generally unable to get any sleep. Even if she did by some small miracle manage to drift off, it was a restless sleep that left her exhausted and drained the next day.

Funny, she mused, how she came to work exhausted after an evening spent without her boyfriend. Her face lit up with a grin when she saw him, leaning against a pillar lazily, engaged in a heated discussion with Gus over some trivial 80s movie that had never seen the light of day. And hopefully never would. Passing the open doors at the front desk, she shivered at the gust of wind that found it's way inside before hurrying past to seek the warmth that Shawn's proximity provided for her.

Lassiter looked at her strangely from his desk when she stood a little closer to Shawn, their arms practically smashed together, but he didn't say anything. Juliet was glad because she really wouldn't know what to say to him.

Gus knew about them of course and had done from the instant she'd said yes to Shawn's suggestion of a date. It was hard to keep anything silent with a boyfriend like Shawn. He'd celebrated accordingly when Juliet had accepted his request for her to be his girlfriend. Needless to say, when Gus had walked in on the aftermath of their 'celebration', he was adamant that he was going to end up scooping his eyes out with a spoon.

A warm and pleasant blush spread over her cheeks as she remembered that night. It had been eight months ago and so far, the Station was still blissfully unaware of her new relationship with Shawn. Which by her standards was some kind of record.

It wasn't that she was ashamed of him, or of dating him... She just often wondered if it would be easier to keep their relationship quiet than to have to endure the Chief's constant lectures and Carlton's dirty looks, which would be abundant. Let's face it, Carlton was not Shawn's biggest fan. She would occasionally catch a look of hurt flash in his eyes when she told him 'no' in answer to his questions. He desperately wanted to tell people, to claim her as his own and get all those other losers to back off.

If someone they worked with asked if they were dating, Juliet was far too quick to answer no for both their likings.

She knew it hurt him sometimes. Okay, it hurt him every time she did it. It hurt her to have to deny it all the time... and deep down she knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever. He wasn't the only one who wanted to shout from the rooftops. She wanted to tell people about them, to tell people that she had a guy who was possibly the greatest boyfriend in the world. A boyfriend who woke her with kisses in the morning, made love to her on lazy Sundays all day long, made her pineapple upside down cake when she was hungry and brought her coffee when she needed it.

She longed to tell the doubters, the ones who believed that he wasn't good enough for her. She wanted to laugh at them and reveal their relationship, to kiss him and make him feel better about himself.

She knew it got him down, whenever someone would catch him staring at her in that way he did and then sneer that she was way out of his league. She burned to tell them all that he was more than good enough to be with her. That she... that she loved him more than anything.

Looking across at him, she had to stop herself from blurting her little confession out then and there. He was smiling, warm and happy about something Gus was saying. That smile made her knees weak, even when it wasn't directed at her. Glancing across the room she noted Officer Bridges and Officer Dole sending glances his way, their heads close together and their mouths turned up in cruel sneers.

They were two of the very small group who believed Shawn to be an idiot and a fraud. Of course, Juliet knew the last part to be true, ever since he'd opened up and taken the plunge on their fourth date to tell her. It didn't mean she liked it when people laughed behind his back. Her expression turned angry when she remembered Bridges, her wickedly cutting voice making a comment about how Shawn could never hope to reach the top with his little sideshow act.

Shawn had brushed off the comment and she'd been so proud of him for not letting it affect him. But later, when Dole had made the comment about him never being good enough for Juliet, she'd caught the flash of hurt in his eyes, the downtrodden look that reappeared every time she refused to tell anyone else about their relationship.

It hit her like a sledgehammer to the face.

All of this time she'd been making him feel like that. Every comment of denial, every time she'd brushed him off at work or pulled her hand away from his... Her stomach swirled and churned at the thought of doing that to the man she loved. Why should she care what other people thought? They could go to hell for all she cared.

She smiled when his finger's brushed hers as if to say, 'It's okay'. Watching him and feeling his finger's ghost over hers, she came to a conclusion that by the time they went home tonight, everyone would know about their relationship and just how much she loved the man standing next to her...

"Are you okay Jules?" he was talking softly to her now, Gus having wandered off to get a cup of coffee and to leave them alone for a while.

She took the opportunity to smile at him. She'd seen him brighten considerably when she hadn't pulled her hand away. "Yeah, I'm just lost in thought I guess..."

"Scary place to get lost in," he cracked a joke, looking down with a grin when she laughed. Nodding, she answered.

"In your head maybe. Who knows what we'd find if we went deep enough."

"Jules I'm hurt," his hand went to cover his heart in mock pain, his bottom lip sticking out as though he was going to start crying. Juliet rolled her eyes at him playfully, before turning and finishing the journey to her desk. Shawn followed almost automatically, pulling a spare chair over so that he could sit beside her. This had become a regular occurrence as well. More often than not he would slip behind her desk, his hand finding hers behind the wooden barrier.

Today was no different. His larger hand wrapped around her small one, warming it under his touch. She flashed him a knowing look, before going back to a considerably smaller pile of paperwork than the last. Shawn stayed silent to let her work, but she could feel his eyes watching her and catalouging every little detail around him. She gave his fingers a squeeze and felt him relax a little more.

It wasn't long before they were disturbed again.

Both raised their heads at the sound of a disruptive cough, only to see the coffee guy Jacob standing next to Juliet's desk; an expectant look on his face. Shawn raised an eyebrow when the man glanced at him, and Jacob quickly looked away towards Juliet. "Um, hey Juliet..."

"Hi Jacob. Are you okay?" Juliet studied his face. He looked nervous for some reason. Jacob had become a regular fixture at the Station lately, bringing coffee and donuts for the famished Officers. He must have been in his late twenties, but due to the slight bulge at his waistline and the shine of grease in his hair, he looked like he was in his early forties.

"I uh, I actually wanted to ask you something important..." his eyes flitted to Shawn again, and the pseudo-psychic could practically see the sweat break on his forehead. Interesting, Shawn decided. Very interesting...

As nice as ever, Juliet gave Jacob a smile and waved her hand as if to say 'Go ahead'. The man fidgeted a little more, shifting from one foot to the other like he was about to break into a dance. "Would you like to maybe... you know, go on a date with me to- tonight?" Shawn's interested stare immediately turned deadly as he glowered at the nervous man in front of him.

Juliet's eyebrows shot up and she gaped a little, before recovering and smiling again. She felt Shawn's thumb begin to trace circles on the back of her hand and it made her smile even wider. But she tried her best to look apologetic at the same time.

"Sorry Jacob, but I'm seeing someone right now..."

At the same time the words were out of her mouth, Bridges had happened to be passing with a file in her hand. This new information made her pause on her journey. Jacob's face fell almost comically as he stammered out a poor excuse to leave and save a little face. Shawn watched him go with no regret what so ever. He leaned over with a chuckle to whisper. "I think you broke his heart Jules..."

Juliet hit him softly on the arm. "Be nice. He was really nervous."

"Well, he was asking the most beautiful woman in the world for a date. Who wouldn't be nervous?" His voice was soft so that no-one else could hear. Juliet gave him a look as if to say 'You're laying it on a bit thick right'? His lips twitched into another grin. "Come on Jules. I'm not kidding..."

"Are you trying to get lucky Mr. Spencer?" she flirted quietly, turning to face him.

"Is it working?"

"A little bit," she licked her lips, watching as his eyes followed the path of her tongue over her lips, leaving them shiny and wet. He closed his eyes and shook himself after a few seconds of staring.

"Jules, don't tempt me. You know as well as I do that I don't care where we are. If you do that, I will try to kiss you," he warned teasingly, so she just did it again, knowing that he wouldn't dare in front of so many people. All of a sudden, as though she'd been waiting for her chance, Bridges appeared next to Juliet's desk. Shawn was mildly surprised at the fact that there was no smoke or mist. After all, demon's usually appeared with a puff of smoke right?

She smiled as sweetly as she could at Juliet, ignoring Shawn for the time being. Juliet raised an eyebrow as a few other women appeared behind her, expectant looks on their faces and curiosity flashing in their eyes. Shawn suddenly felt like he was about to witness some sort of smack down. Juliet cleared her throat and finally voiced the silent question. "Can I help you ladies?"

Bridges ushered the women in closer with a few flicks of her hands and Shawn suddenly found himself enclosed in a circle of estrogen. Not the most fun place for a man to be... "I couldn't help over hear Detective. New man candy? Who is the lucky guy?" Realization dawned on both their faces, but Juliet shook it off quickly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lisa..." she said with a sly smile, cocking her head to the side when Lisa's eyes narrowed.

"Now don't play games with me Juliet. Spill. We want gossip on the man who finally bagged you..." As the words left her mouth, Bridges threw a smug look in Shawn's direction and he finally knew why she was so interested. She wanted to rub his nose in the fact that Juliet had a boyfriend. Well, he mused happily, the joke was on her. _He _was Juliet's mystery lover and when it came out, he was going to throw a parade just to gloat over it.

With streamers and floats like at Thanksgiving. Trying to hide the little smirk as the women settled themselves around the couple, he leaned back to enjoy the moment. Juliet had caught on fairly quickly as well, catching the sneaking glances that Bridges kept sending Shawn's way. This woman was messing with the wrong man Juliet fumed silently. No-one tried to hurt her boyfriend. Dammit, she had a gun! You'd think people would realize by this point. But outwardly she smiled, while inwardly she was punching Bridges in her pudgy little face.

"Well, I suppose I am seeing someone..." she finally answered, and the women around her let out little noises, immediately barraging her with a million and one questions ranging from clean to downright private stuff. Juliet went with an easy one first.

"So, where did you meet him?" Gillian, who was sitting to Juliet's right broke in. Juliet suspected she didn't know about Bridges little mind game and assumed she must just enjoy the gossip, so her tone remained friendly.

"I was sitting in this cute little diner, you know the one in town with the 80's theme to it?" They nodded simultaneously. "He kind of just strolled up to me and announced that I'd stolen his seat. It kind of went from there really. He was very charming..." she couldn't help the smile that she got when remembering Shawn and his crawling snake straw wrapper.

"Oh, you're blushing!" Gillian observed merrily, enjoying the unusual amount of girl time. "That sounds so cute. Oh, that's a good question. Is he cute? What does he look like?" Feeling Shawn shift at her side, Juliet let out a little laugh, knowing that he was going to enjoy her answer immensely. Bridges broke in suddenly when Shawn moved.

"Oh Shawn! You don't mind all this girl talk right? I'm sure you're interested in Juliet's new guy too. After all, you are her _friend..._" Shawn's returning smile was tight, as if he was trying not to say something rude. Juliet's finger's tightened around her forgotten pen at the snide little comment. She was really enjoying this, trying to humiliate Shawn in front of all these people. Well, more fool her, Juliet smirked inwardly. This bitch was going to get her ass handed to her; but not before Juliet made Shawn feel really good about himself.

"Shawn doesn't mind, right?" she nudged him under the table and he grinned.

"Not at all ladies. Carry on..." he gestured with his hand, the women clapping and returning to listen to Juliet's description of her secret boyfriend.

"Well go on then Juliet. What does this guy look like?" Bridges prodded, her intention to get under Shawn's skin well on it's way. Juliet giggled softly in spite of herself at their expectant faces.

"Well, he's very handsome of course. He has this lop sided, sexy smile that he gives me and it just makes me weak in the knees..." Gillian and another Officer, Sarah let out little sounds of appreciation at this, as if recalling memories of their own at that point. Another, Elizabeth giggled and 'aww'ed at Juliet's description. Juliet continued. "He's really strong too. He doesn't work out but he can lift me over his shoulder when he wants to. His hair... Well, I guess it has to be seen to be believed."

"Sexy?" Elizabeth questioned.

"To be honest, it makes me a little jealous how he gets it to sit just right when I can take hours in the bathroom and still not be satisfied." From where she was, Juliet was unable to see Shawn's reaction to her gushing description of him, but she knew he had to be blushing somewhat at that point.

"How long have you been dating?" Sarah cut in with her own question, which seemed like the one that should have been asked first.

"Hmm, around eight months now... So it's getting pretty serious. He's everything I could have asked for in a boyfriend. Breakfast in bed on weekends, random gifts every time I turn around. He makes me feel so good about myself and he takes every opportunity to tell me I'm beautiful, even when I've just woken up..."

"God, why can't I find a man like that?" Elizabeth groaned miserably, as if asking some unknown force to fix her love life for her. But Bridges was still mildly unhappy. Shawn had remained somewhat stoic during all the chatter. Her face darkened slightly. She needed to hit him where she knew it would hurt the most.

"Enough with the dull questions, let's get to the juicy stuff. So, what's this amazing guy like in the sack Juliet? Don't hold out on us now..." That got them all interested again, eyes widening and bodies leaning in to better hear Juliet's answer. Deep down, she mused, they really were teenage girls in the bathroom of their high school, listening to what one another had gotten up to the night before. With the bitch of the year award going to Bridges, hands down.

She felt Shawn tense beside her, her answer just as important to him as the women he was surrounded by. Bridges gleefully mistook his anticipation for discomfort and grinned to herself. "If I say so myself... ah-may-zing..." Juliet punctuated every syllable for them, drawing out the word. They leaned in as close as possible to hear more. "You know that, toe-curling, brain melting, circuit frying sex that comes like, what? Once in a lifetime?" They all nodded, now fully engrossed in Juliet's story. "Well, it's better than that."

Even Bridges couldn't help a wistful groan slipping out as Juliet reclined backwards in her chair, statisfied that she'd done her job to the highest standard. She really wasn't elaborating on that last part, she thought to herself. "I guess, when I compare him to my ex's, he makes them look like little boys."

"Damn O'Hara. When do we get to meet him? I mean seriously, because I might steal him," Gillian teased in a good natured way, nudging Juliet's arm. Juliet smiled widely, pleased that they were happy, before she remembered Bridges and the thought of revenge slipped into her mind.

"Actually... You've all met him before."

The looks of surprise were almost comical to her, especially Bridge's little face, her eyes protruding slightly at the new information. As questions piled down on her, Juliet held up her hands to silence them all with a smile. "Yes ladies, he is in this room right now."

Sarah leaned across and whispered lowly. "It's not Lassiter is it?"

The snort of laughter from both Shawn and Juliet made the women relax slightly. "God no. I'm not insane. Not that Carlton isn't a lovely person, but no. He's my partner, it would be... for lack of a better word... icky." All the women nodded collectively. Hell, even Shawn nodded, trying to remove the thoughts from his brain before they scarred him internally. "Give up ladies?"

"Come on O'Hara. Stop holding out on us..." Bridges was becoming impatient now, her foot tapping on the tiled floor. Juliet smirked, spinning her chair slightly to face her boyfriend. The surrounding women looked his way, trying to peer around him at some invisible man standing behind him. It didn't take long before they turned back to look at her in confusion. Bridges really wished that she hadn't looked back.

Juliet had pulled Shawn towards her, his lips crashing against hers in a familiar but passionate kiss that she knew would leave her breathless. It didn't take long for Shawn to get into it as well, his fingers winding through her hair and his free hand cupping her cheek to pull her closer. Juliet's lips parted to give his tongue entrance to her mouth, as he stroked his way inside to dominate her completely. She whimpered slightly under his kiss, her hands curling around his hair to deepen their connection further.

Had they had any coherency at that moment, they would have seen many things happening around them.

They missed Sarah leaning over to Elizabeth, whispering, "I should have guessed when she said about the hair thing. I wonder what gel he uses?"

They missed Bridges shoving Officer Dole out of the way as she stormed away in a huff, having just lost several bets.

They missed the Chief, standing bemused in her doorway for several seconds; before she shook her head and threw her hands in the air. "You know what? Mozaltov and congratulations." Before she returned to her office, a smile playing on her lips.

They missed Buzz holding out his hand to Gus, money being pressed into it and the words, "I told they would kiss in the Station," being chuckled out.

Thankfully, they missed Lassiter too. He stood with his arms hanging limply by his sides, coffee pouring out of his mug and onto the floor and his mouth slack. He didn't seem to care that he was making a coffee puddle, or that his new shoes were being ruined. His left eye twitched slightly, before he turned slowly away and walked in the direction of the firing range.

"Go to your happy place Carlton. Happy place..." he recited, the image of his partner and his mortal enemy locking lips, now burned into his brain forever. He was moving. Emigrating. Committing suicide! Anything to stop the barrage of pictures that he knew would stay with him for the rest of his life.

As Juliet made her way out of the Station, her arm linked with her boyfriends a little while later, she couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**A/N: **Way hey! I really loved this idea when I first thought of it. Juliet bragging about Shawn was always something I'd wanted to write and so here it is.

I hope you all enjoy my little Christmas present to you. I'll probably write more smut when I get time, after all, it is Christmas and I'm so busy it's unbelieveable!

I hope you all have a great day tomorrow and a Happy New Year too, na dI hope you're looking forward to my next one-shot. Enjoy your presents everyone ^^

Reviews are like presents. You see them there and you can't wait to open them :)


	4. Chapter 4

He was freezing and disorientated when she finally found him, leaning against a tree and trying his very best to remain in an upright position. He wasn't doing very well. The feeling of relief at the sight of him, however beaten up, made her relax instantly. She been in a state of panic for hours, wondering what had happened to him. Wondering if he was alright.

Wondering if he was even alive.

By this point the rain had made the ground incredibly treacherous to walk on, mud and leaves combining into a deadly concoction that was worse to walk on than ice. She slipped and slid across the little clearing, towards him and the comfort that his proximity provided for her. Her hand reached his arm, closing over his skin just in time and he practically melted in relief at the feeling of human contact. At the feeling of a soothing touch.

His skin was ice cold and his entire body shook with the bitter cold. It hadn't been the best time for him to get lost in the woods. She searched his face expectantly, trying to find that little spark that lit up any room he walked into. She found nothing but a pained look, and she stared at his vacant expression with obvious concern in her eyes. His usually bright and alive eyes seemed dead as they glazed over, and even more concerning was the blue tinge to his lips.

Barely noticeable, but it was there all the same.

Her eyes scanned the rest of him for any obvious injuries, making a mental inventory as she went. His clothes were soaked through to the bone, which couldn't be doing anything positive for his warmth and she noted a small cut on his forehead. Another on his arm told her that he'd fallen, trying to break his fall as best he could.

Mud was sticking to his jeans and his tee-shirt, staining the bright fabrics a brown color.

She'd warned him that jeans were a bad idea for a camping trip, but he'd just laughed off her concern in his usual boyish manner, which as always, made her blush. _"But Jules, I look so good. Don't tell me I don't look hot in these bad boys." _She hadn't replied, but she had smiled at his attempt at flirting, merely continuing to help Henry scale his newest catch so they could eat that night.

The camping trip had been doomed from the beginning. She should have known that he couldn't go anywhere without finding trouble. Anything he did seemed to end in disaster. Even Gus had been sceptical about the camping trip. Lassiter even more so. How he'd been roped into it, she would never know... That very morning, when everything was packed into Henry's pick up truck and everybody was ready to leave, he'd yelled that he would be back in a minute, before wandering off into the trees. No-one had thought anything of it.

Fifteen minutes later, they'd been curious as to his whereabouts.

Forty-five minutes later, they'd been worried about him.

An hour and seventeen seconds later, Juliet had been practically frantic with fear.

A search party had been called to locate their missing psychic and she'd volunteered her services almost immediately, the thought of sitting and letting others look for him painful to even consider. She needed to find him before nightfall set in. The clouds overhead had split open halfway through her search as they'd threatened all day, the pounding rain only easing briefly a few minutes before. She knew that it was coming back and by the looks of the clouds, soon. Glancing up at the sky, her brow furrowed at the approaching darkness. If she didn't get him warm soon, then it was more than likely that he would develop hypothermia.

She let her gaze drop back onto his shivering form, his hair flat against his head and heavy with the water. She made a snap decision then and there, letting her rugsack fall from her shoulders. It landed with a soft _thud_ on the ground, the leaves squelching disgustingly underfoot. "Alright, let's get you warm..." she murmured gently to him, his gaze still somewhat confused, searching his head for a face to put to her voice.

She could see when it clicked as to who she was.

Without much thought, she reached across the void between them and pushed some of his sodden hair from his forehead, gently soothing his cold skin.

"Jules?" His voice was weak and shaky, much like his body.

"I'm here Shawn. I'm right here."

It took her a while to set up her packed tent and sleeping bag, the job made twice as difficult by Shawn, who she had to keep running across the clearing to check on. Thunder rumbled precariously overhead and she cursed silently. She sent a look towards to sky. "Don't you even dare..." she grumbled, slipping into the tent and rolling out her cosy sleeping bag onto the floor.

As she worked, a thought tumbled into her head like lightening had struck. Shawn couldn't sleep in wet clothes. She would have to strip him. God, when he was back to full capacity, he would never let her live this down. She could practically hear all of the innuendo's that he would throw her way. And there would be a lot of them, of that she had no doubt.

With a little eye roll at future Shawn's antics, she clambered back into the clearing as the first drops of rain began to fall once more. She swore out loud this time, rushing over to her dazed and frozen companion and pulling the blanket she'd put over him to one side.

Hooking one arm around his waist, and one of his over her shoulders, Juliet took his weight, his wet clothes soaking through her own at the contact. They stumbled clumsily towards the tent, practically falling inside and onto the plastic covered ground. Juliet pulled herself away from him, untangling herself from his limbs. She quickly zipped the flap of the tent shut to keep out the nipping wind, and turned her attention to the task at hand.

She somehow managed to pull him into a sitting position, breathing heavily at the effort it took to move his dead weight.

"Alright Shawn. I'm going to have to undress you okay? You can't sleep in wet clothes." She paused to see if her voice had gotten through to him. He let out a groan at the thought of moving.

At least he didn't make a joke about it.

"Come on you big baby." She reached out and gripped the bottom of his shirt, pausing momentarily. She was about to see Shawn naked... Well, almost naked. She hadn't decided if she was going to take his boxers off or not. As grown up as she was, it was still embarrassing. She shook her head clear of thoughts and tugged his shirt up, ignoring the rush of heat at the sight of his chest and stomach.

Right now, it was about making Shawn as warm as possible.

Still, she mused... For someone who ate so much junk food, Shawn was surprisingly muscular. It must be all that running from criminals she smirked. It wouldn't hurt to let her eyes roam for a few seconds, would it?

Bad Juliet, she scolded. Here was Shawn, half conscious and disorientated and she was molesting him with her eyes. Although to be fair, she knew he wouldn't have minded had he been firing on all four cylinders. She frowned as she went to pull off his trainers. The first time she'd wanted to see Shawn naked was in a bed... preferably with candles and other sexy things where they could make love for hours on end-

Side track much O'Hara? The little voice, which sounded suspiciously like Lassiter, reprimanded her in her head. Dammit. She looked at Shawn's belt buckle apprehensively, glancing up at his face momentarily. He was still looking dazed and he hadn't uttered a word since he'd said her name earlier. She huffed out a breath of resolve, reaching forward.

Her finger's brushed the cold skin of his stomach and she swallowed hard, before continuing with her task. She popped the button of his jeans and tugged the zipper down, thankful when she noticed the blue boxers he was wearing underneath. She'd always wondered if someone as free as Shawn actually wore underwear.

Her job would have been made much harder if her hadn't... Wow, pun completely not intended there.

Wrestling with wet denim on a half conscoius man was much more difficult that she'd imagined, but she managed it, partially waking him while she worked. "Jules? Whadda you doing? D'you know how cold it is without clothes?"

She smiled, his voice slightly slurred and hard to hear under the belt of the rain on the plastic above them. But she made out what he had asked. "I'm just getting the wet stuff off of you Shawn. You'll be even worse if I let you sleep in wet clothes."

"Oh."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I wanna sleep. 'M really cold Jules..." He added a shiver for effect and she bit down on her lip, concern already shining in her eyes. She could still see a tinge of blue over his lips.

"Come on Shawn. Into the sleeping bag you go," she stroked his hair briefly, before helping him move. He seemed sluggish, his movements limited, but he made it onto his side into the bag anyway. He was asleep before his head hit the soft pillow that she'd added for comfort. With a huge sigh of relief, she stepped back to admire her handiwork.

Her brief stint of happiness didn't last long as Shawn began to shiver again. His body was shaking almost violently under the cover of the bag, his breath coming out in short sharp bursts.

Juliet furrowed her brow in concern for her companion. This definitely wasn't a good sign. The bag was far too thin to provide much warmth... Think O'Hara, think back to what your camp leader told you. When she was seventeen, her parents had sent her to a survival camp for a week. It had been one of the funnest weeks of her life and she'd learnt a list of wilderness survival techniques.

What was it her leader had told her?

_"Now guys, a lot of people are stupid and will get themselves lost in the wilderness, thanks to a lack of survival skills. If that happens, especially if it is raining, chances are they're going to be very cold if you stumble upon them, or if you're with them."_

_"Hypothermia can set in and that will be the end of them. To prevent hypothermia, the best way is to share body heat. Yes, I know it's embarrassing, but, naked bodies share heat much better than clothed ones. I suppose it would help if you were with someone you liked, but we can't all have it our way now can we?"_

Juliet pulled herself out of memory lane and looked down at the ground where Shawn lay shaking with all of his might. God, when he woke up, she was never going to live this down. But she really didn't want him to get sick... or worse... With a heavy sigh, she pulled off her jacket and let it drop to the floor.

"You don't know how lucky you are Shawn. Think of what would have happened if Lassiter had found you."

She didn't get a reply, but then again she wasn't expecting one either. Her top followed as well as her jeans until she stood in only a bra and panties in the chilly tent. She contemplated removing them too, but decided against it. No doubt this was Shawn's lucky day. He wasn't _getting lucky _on top of that. She pulled back the flap of the sleeping bag and slipped inside, jumping slightly at the feeling of his cold skin on hers.

As she got used to the feeling, she relaxed slightly, twisting around the pull the zipper up. Shawn shook beside her and she molded her body into his. There was no point in trying to avoid contact. She was trying to keep him warm wasn't she?

Their stomach's pressed together, her chest against his and their faces mere millimeter's apart. She tried to ignore the sensation and the buzz of pleasure she felt when she pressed closer to his groin, intertwining their legs and sliding her arm around to press her hand against his back.

She watched him for a while, feeling him slowly warm at the contact from her body. His arm involuntarily went around her waist and he pulled her closer, murmuring something unintelligible in his sleep.

In spite of herself, Juliet smiled, curling into his embrace. They may not be in a warm bed, exhausted after hours of passion. He may have still been shivering lightly and the rain pounding harshly above them... But at least they were together. Her eyelids felt heavy now, the exhaustion of trudging though a forest for hours finally catching up with her. With a soft sigh, Juliet let herself drift off to sleep beside him.

"Jules?"

She groaned softly, the sedation that sleep brought her interrupted by a soft questioning voice. "Juliet, wake up." There it was again. Was that Shawn? It sounded like him... Oh! Her eyelids fluttered open suddenly, her eyes immediately meeting his deep green ones. "Hey Jules. Sleep well?"

Their faces were millimeter's apart, his breath soft and warm on her face when he spoke. His voiced was hushed, for reason's she didn't know; although she suspected that he was trying to keep the atmosphere calm.

"Yeah, actually I did..." she answered, her voice just as low and soft. His hand was still on her waist, unmoving in case he startled her. She could still feel every inch of his body pressed against her, and it did little to stop the sudden pulse that began to throb in her stomach. She distracted herself. "How are you feeling now? Warmer?" She saw his brow furrow in brief confusion, before realization dawned on him as to why he was almost naked and curled against her.

"I feel fine actually, but that does explain why I've got no clothes on. Damn, I thought we'd... you know... slept together."

"You're half right I suppose. We did sleep, but no funny business. You were half-conscious Shawn. I'm not the kind of girl to take advantage Mr. Spencer. I resent the accusation..." her tone had turned teasing and light when he'd confirmed that he was indeed better from his stint of coldness. "I was worried about you. What happened?"

"It's kind of embarrassing Jules. I uh, needed the bathroom and I sort of got confused by all the trees... then it started raining and I must have gone in the wrong direction or something, because here we are... half naked and cuddling in a tent. I think it's gone better than it could have. At least I wasn't eaten by raccoons."

Juliet smiled in spite of herself at his attempt at lightening the mood. The constant throb of pleasure in her stomach was powerful and his voice both distracted her and made it worse at the same time.

"That would have been terrible... raccoons are just..." her gaze fell to his lips, so close she could practically taste them. She _wanted _to taste them.

"Yeah," he sounded breathless now. "Just...so...amazing..." he finally closed the small gap between them, lips molding against hers to steal her breath away. Juliet let her eyes fall closed and her lips part to allow his tongue access to hers. He took the invitation happily, stroking the inside of her mouth with ease and a dominance that made her gasp against him.

His hand smoothed over the skin of her stomach as he kissed her, his thumb rubbing ticklish circles on her side; making her smile and murmur appreciatively at the same time. Her hands weren't idle from the exchange either, running along his back and up to the base of his neck, fingers tugging lightly on his hair.

Their stomach's brushed against one another temptingly, sending tingles through their bodies that warmed them even more so than before. Shawn murmured her name, his voice a low growl as she moved against him.

Their hands were becoming braver now, moving to more intimate areas. His slid along to rest lightly on her ass, occasionally tightening his grip when her kisses became more frantic. Juliet let out a whimper at the feeling of his thumbs tracing circles over the material of her panties, until his hand finally swept along her thigh and hitched her leg up around his waist. Juliet moaned loudly, their lips never parting.

It was only when he broke away to bend his head and trail his lips along her neck, that Juliet snapped back to reality.

"Shawn..." she pulled back slightly, although her leg stayed in place on his waist. She pressed a hand against his chest when he went to kiss her again. The look of confusion on his face made her smile and he returned it warily, not quite sure why she'd stopped kissing him back.

"Jules? What's wrong?"

"Shawn, what are we doing? We're not even dating..." That was annoying even for her to hear. Why weren't they dating anyway? His brow furrowed slightly and he was clearly thinking her statement over in his head.

"Well, I think we can remedy that Jules. Let me take you out on a proper date. Just you and me... Nice restaurant, a movie maybe?" His hands found her waist, tugging her body towards him a little more as he tried to close the gap she'd created. He attacked her neck again, kissing and biting gently before soothing where he'd nipped with his tongue. Juliet found it hard to keep her mind on what she hand to say, every move he made sending shocks to her core.

She focused once more when his mouth momentarily left her skin. "Shawn! Can you stop that for one minute please?" She tried to sound firm, even if her voice shook a little.

"Why? It sounded like you were enjoying it..." his eyebrow quirked and his lips curved into a sexy little smirk that made her melt right there. But she still managed to get out what she wanted to say.

"Shawn... I just don't want this to be a quickie to you... I know you could have any woman you wanted. Plenty of women throw themselves at you. So please tell me that this isn't all that you want from me. It would kill me if we made love and then you went back to the real world and pretended that this never happened," she was shaking by the end of her speech, almost afraid to look into his eyes.

She heard him hum thoughtfully; felt his chest vibrate against her hand. His hand moved from her waist and cupped her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his. His eyes shone with sincerity.

"Juliet... How can I put this? I'm supposed to be good with words aren't I? You are it Jules. You're the girl for me. The one I've always wanted but who just never seemed accessible to someone like me. I would never, ever hurt you Juliet. I'm not going to use you Jules. I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did."

He pressed his face forward, his lips millimeters from hers. "Very close talking?" Juliet murmured softly, finally letting him pull her close to him. As soon as thier bodies met, thier lips did too and Juliet finally let go of any reservations she might have had. They came together with more heat than they had before, aware that this wasn't going to be the last time.

As they explored each others mouths, their hands continued on the journey's they had before. Shawn smiled against her lips, his hands finding her breasts and making her gasp against him. Thumbs flicked over hardened nipples and Juliet felt a rush of wetness dampen her panties. The familiar throb from earlier was back with a vengeance pulsing in her belly and on the inside of her thighs.

Shawn was quick to unhook her bra and Juliet shifted slightly so that he could slip it off of her arms and toss it out of the sleeping bag. Suddenly feeling very cramped and irritated that he couldn't see her properly, Shawn reached behind her and unzipped the sleeping bag's zipper. He pushed the top away from them and they were free, Juliet pushing him onto his back and effectively pinning him by straddling his waist.

He let out a loud groan, holding her in place with hands on her hips. "Wait Jules... Stay right there for me." He wanted to memorize every single minute detail of her body, his hands roving across her skin, her breasts, her thighs. Juliet let his explore her body willingly, taking her own time to work her way across his own.

"Fuck Jules... You're gorgeous..." he hummed his approval, his eyes still trailing over her body. She flushed red at his compliment and his language, both proving to make her even more aroused than she had been before.

"Shawn," her lips curved into an embarrassed smile at his attention.

"What? I'm telling the truth Jules. So amazing," he murmured under his breath, his rough hand raking over her stomach to send another fresh set of shivers down her spine. His pressing erection was rubbing against her core and she let out a loud whimper when he bucked his hips upwards, hitting her clit through her panties. Juliet's hands slid up and along his chest, her nails lightly raking over his nipples. Shawn moaned appreciatively, pulling her down to hover over him.

He leaned up slightly and pulled a pink nipple into his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue. Juliet gasped, her body arching into him as he massaged her breasts with his mouth and hands. Her hips began to move involuntarily against him, the pressure between her thighs building. She needed to relieve it, at least momentarily; so she pressed down against his erection.

Shawn moaned around her nipple, sending vibrations through her and she gasped again, her whimpers and moans becoming louder as he continued his assault on her chest. She felt his hands slide along her back and down to cup her ass, thumbs hooking around the waistline of her panties. Juliet pulled away from his mouth unwillingly, and he let out a noise of disappointment. "Sorry," she soothed, stroking his hair before moving off of his body.

Shawn watched her stand, his eyes darkening as she slipped her panties off and dropped them to the floor beside them. He was quick to follow by example and his boxers were kicked off and tucked somewhere in the end of the sleeping bag. Juliet eyed his erection appreciatively, moving to settle back onto him.

Both let out mutual groans when his shaft came into contact with her opening for the first time. He squeezed the top of her thighs gently, encouraging her to lift up. She took him in hand, smiling when his body arched slightly under her touch. Without bothering to ask permission, she began to stroke him lightly, feeling his grip on her thighs tighten with every movement of her hand. Her thumb swept over the head of his cock, toying with him playfully until he finally cracked.

"Jules, please..." his voice sounded strained, even to his own ears.

She smiled teasingly, before positioning him at her opening and pushing down. He slid inside of her with ease, his head pressing back into the sleeping bag at the hot, wet feeling surrounding his shaft. She was tight around him, as they fitted together wonderfully. Juliet was having the same reaction as he was, her head falling back and every muscle in her body tightening above him.

She lifted off of him slightly, before falling back along him. Shawn's hands pulled her down to press against his chest, their faces close. He rested his hands on her ass again, grinning playfully at her as their lips met again.

He began to move in and out of her, thrusting upwards and making sure he hit her clit with every movement. His teeth tugged on her bottom lip as they kissed, causing Juliet to whimper against him. Shawn's hips bucked when she squeezed around him, sending him deeper into her. Juliet cried out, her mouth leaving his as she did. Shawn was momentarily in awe at the sight of her face, eyes closed and mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure.

His hips thrust roughly again and her fingers dug into his shoulders, her face falling into his neck to nuzzle at him. She wasn't absent from the movements, her own body rising and falling over him to meet him halfway.

Shawn grinned, letting his hand fall from her ass and slide in between them, easily finding her clit to rub lightly on her. Juliet made a sobbing noise into his neck, her body beginning to move a little faster against him. "Jules..." he moaned, turning his face to pull her earlobe into his mouth. Juliet's movements were becoming jerky above him and he felt her muscles flutter around his shaft; a warning that her orgasm was closing in.

"Shawn!" his name spilled from her lips as she felt the pressure build in her groin. She could feel her orgasm approaching as his fingers slid over and around her clit, and his cock hit every button inside of her.

"Fuck Jules... Come on," he growled against her and she let out another cry. "Come for me baby," he thrust upwards roughly again, desperately trying to hold off his own orgasm to make sure she came first. Juliet was gasping now, her grip on his arms deathly and her body tight like a rubber band, ready to snap. Shawn could feel it, building in his own gut just like he felt Juliet tense above him.

He captured her lips in a burning kiss and she broke, her orgasm thundering down her limbs and causing her body to jack knife against him. She cried out his name repeatedly, her body never ceasing movement as she came. Her muscles clamped down on him and Shawn broke the kiss to let out a grunt of pleasure, holding himself ramrod tight as he came into her. He came in short sharp bursts, flooding her with his release.

They continued to move and prolong each others orgasm for as long as possible, until Juliet couldn't possible move anymore. She relaxed onto his chest as his arms released her to fall to his sides. "Unh..." she made a small unintelligible noise against him, their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath. "Oh my God," Juliet's hand found her mussed hair, brushing it back from her face as Shawn grinned.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he panted, his arms still lying uselessly at his sides. Juliet lifted her hips with a great deal of effort and let him slip out of her. Both sighed at the loss of contact, but it didn't last long until she cuddled into him again.

"Why have we never done that before?" she mumbled into his neck, her sated body betraying her slightly. Her muscles felt like jelly and all she could do was lay on him, breathing heavily.

"Because, we're inherently stupid. God, could you imagine how awkward it would have been if someone else had found me?"

"Lassiter probably would have let you freeze to death."

Shawn snorted loudly in agreement. "Which is why, Detective O'Hara, I'm so very glad it was you who found me in the end." His hand stroked her back soothingly as she rested her chin on his chest to look up at him.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact we just had wild, passionate, completely crazy sex in a sleeping bag?" she teased, pressing a series of kisses against his neck, playfully nipping at him occasionally. Shawn chuckled, cocking his head to the side.

"That might have been a factor... Now, Detective. About that date tomorrow... Will it end like this or do you want to start over and take it slow? You know, kisses at the door goodnight, making out on the couch, watching movies and eating takeout together?" he asked, curling his arms around her to hug her against him. "I mean, I'll do what ever you want. We'll do it your way Jules. I want to prove to you that you're special to me Jules. I want you to know that you're not just some girl to me..." he pressed a kiss to her head as Juliet hummed happily against him.

"Shawn, I never knew you could be so sweet..." she nuzzled him. "I think I'd like that. Everything you've just said. Eating take out in the Psych Office, watching stupid movies with you and Gus. Kicking your ass on the Xbox," she teased. He chuckled at her accusation. "And just so you know Shawn... You're special to me to... I was worried about you today. I don't think I could function if I hadn't have found you."

"Be my girlfriend Jules?" he asked, almost shyly.

She smiled, leaning up to kiss his lips. "You're on Mr. Spencer."

* * *

**A/N: **This idea was suggested by the wonderful **Kirei **over on the Psych Usa Network Forums, so thank her for the wonderful storyline. I just fleshed it out. I hope you all enjoy it. Smut in a sleeping bag is an awesome thing to write ^^

Okay, I have a few more things in the works for you guys.

Reviews are like this crevice in my arm :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_  
_ Make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_ Her hair, her hair_  
_ Falls perfectly without her trying_

Juliet stifled another yawn with the back of her hand, trying and failing to feign an interest in what ever the man across from her was talking about now. Something about his current job as a lawyer. Something else about him being a lawyer. Oh, look at that, he's a lawyer. Juliet never would have guessed had he not dropped it into the conversation every five damn minutes.

She got it. She wasn't slow in any way.

Derek had dropped by the Station one sunny afternoon to inquire about his client, who was currently still in the holding cells over a robbery charge. Nothing too substantial, but he was the son of an upstanding member of the Mayor's inner circle, which was bound to be a bitch when it came to the paperwork.

They had gotten talking when she was filling out some of the aforementioned paperwork and while he'd been charming and suave, Juliet found that he lacked something significant. She couldn't quite put her finger on it though. He was good looking, something he obviously knew and used to his advantage. His mind was sharp and he was probably the owner of more than five or six prestigious qualifications. But he lacked the spark to keep Juliet interested for more than half an hour.

It was out of politeness that she had accepted when he'd suggested a date the next evening.

The restaurant was beautiful don't get her wrong, tiny intimate tables scattered around each with their own little candle. They were seated on the raised platform at the back, at the edge next to the iron railing surrounding it. Overhead, red and green paper lanterns sent a soft glow around the building.

Juliet had a sudden urge to fidget.

This was an incredibly romantic restaurant. Yet to her, there was something clearly missing. It was beginning to irritate her. She needed to know what was out of place or she wouldn't be able to settle. Maybe it was the general rigid feeling to the date so far. The formality of the evening was almost claustrophobic to her. Derek had picked her up in a company car, dressed in a suit that clearly cost more than Juliet's entire ensemble, including the purse she'd splashed out on six months ago.

His first words to her; "Well, you look _nice _Juliet."

Nice? Since when had 'nice' been the epitome of words that men used to make a woman feel like the center of attention? To be honest, ever since he'd arrived at her door, she'd felt nothing but inadequate. She'd dressed in what she thought was her best outfit. She'd used her best assets; eyes and hair, to her advantage.

She may not have wanted the date in the first place, but she was determined to enjoy herself at least. It never hurt to feel good about yourself.

Yet, she was feeling kind of low at this exact moment in time.

The almost forced compliment from his mouth had blown her carefully picked outfit, her meticulously curled hair and her highlighted eyes to pieces. On top of everything, he had the gall to eye up every waitress that had come their way since they'd arrived. He didn't even try to hide it. His leering eyes would drop down along their legs and trail back up to linger on their breasts before he would even open his mouth to speak. Not that any of the women seemed to mind.

To her left, a waitress with her brunette curls flowing freely, sauntered over to their table.

She had already made it through the main meal without stabbing someone with a fork, so Juliet assumed that she could make it through dessert. Scanning along the list, something caught her eye and she couldn't help but smile openly.

_The Pina Colada: Vanilla ice cream sprinkled with coconut, with a fresh juicy pineapple ring on top._

She instantly knew what she was having. A soft smile lit up her face as she thought about the connection pineapple immediately made in her head. Erratic, hair brained, exciting, absolutely mad; Shawn Spencer. With a shake of her head, she smiled once more before placing her order. Derek made a face immediately and she cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"Pineapple? Honestly Juliet, try something with some class..." he snorted. "The cheesecake here is delicious." As the word delicious left his lips, he threw a leer towards their waitress. Juliet rolled her eyes in annoyance. How long until she could get the hell out of here?

"I think I'll stick with the pineapple, thank you." Her tone was cold and he left the subject alone, probably in fear for his manhood which was in kicking distance of her stiletto. His eyes however, did not leave the woman next to their table alone at all. They followed her all the way across the room.

While Juliet was preoccupied searching in her bag for her cell phone, something she would need to call a cab as soon as dinner was over; Derek excused himself and headed in the same direction. It was only when the dessert's were on the table in front of her that Juliet realized the length of time that he'd been gone. Not that she had minded the comforting silence that he'd left her with, but she really didn't feel like being landed with the bill for a place like this.

She sighed loudly, looking at the beautifully presented dish in front of her. Throwing down her napkin, she decided on a little bathroom break of her own. She could call a cab from the cubicle and leave as soon as she was finished.

A brief thought about calling Shawn crossed her mind, but she dismissed it quickly. He was probably busy with the case that they'd given him that morning. She suddenly wished that she was too. Working a case with Shawn and Gus would have been more fun than anything in this shambles of an evening had been. They probably would have ordered pizza, played the Xbox and tried pitifully to complete some kind of work, without much success. Now that sounded like a fun evening.

She pushed the door of the bathroom open and slipped inside, not realizing straight away that she wasn't alone.

A gasp echoed around the cold tiled room and Juliet froze, her hand immediately tense on her purse. Her gun was very carefully hidden inside. She was a cop dammit. She didn't go anywhere without it. But the gasp wasn't a sound of fear. Juliet grimaced as she realized what it was a sound of.

People were disgusting sometimes.

Having sex in the bathroom of a nice place like this? What the hell was wrong with people? She should arrest them for public indecency, but it was supposed to be her night off. Let's face it, she could still save the night if she went home now. Somehow, processing two horny adults didn't seem so appealing on second thought.

Sighing softly, she made to leave. A male voice made her freeze.

"God, you're so beautiful..."

Was that- Oh God, it was. Was she really that bad that he had to go and screw someone in the bathroom of a restaurant? Her stomach churned at the thought and Juliet turned, fleeing from the room angrily. Way to put a girl down Derek, she thought maliciously storming away from the bathroom and out the door.

The sleaze could deal with the whole bill himself. She secretly hoped that he got something from her too.

Just for good measure.

_She's so beautiful_  
_ And I tell her every day_

_ Yeah I know, I know_  
_ When I compliment her_  
_ She wont believe me_  
_ And its so, its so_  
_ Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_ But every time she asks me do I look okay_  
_ I say_  
_ When I see your face_  
_ There's not a thing that I would change_  
_ Cause you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_  
_ And when you smile,_  
_ The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_ Cause girl you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

From his partially hidden position across the room, Shawn Spencer watched the woman he loved practically run from the bathroom. He frowned deeply as he watched her go. After hearing from an almost gleeful Carlton Lassiter that the bombshell Junior Detective had a date tonight, he'd resisted the urge to follow her until the very last minute when he'd heard that her date was a rich lawyer.

Naturally he'd headed for the most expensive place in the city, and that's exactly where he'd found them.

His heart had jumped into his throat when he'd spotted her across the room. She looked like poetry in motion. If Shawn had ever been any good at writing, he would have penned something about her then and there on the beermat. But she wasn't here with him, he mused bitterly.

The only thing that comforted him was that she seemed like she was bored out of her mind. That made him grin. Every time Mr. Suit began to talk, her eyes would glaze over and she would absentmindedly begin to play with her hair. Shawn couldn't help but watch her do it. He desperately wanted to curl that soft hair around his fingers, smell the strawberry shampoo he knew she used. Feel it splayed over his chest as they slept...

He snapped out of his trance, playing with the bottle of beer in his hand. She clearly didn't feel comfortable in a place like this. Not because she didn't fit in, but because she wanted to have some fun in her life. People dressed in monkey suits wasn't her thing. He would have taken her somewhere else. Somewhere more fitting to her vibrant personality. Although to be fair, he didn't think the carnival was in town at the minute.

The guy she was with seemed like a complete asshole, even from the whole way across the room.

But now Juliet had fled the building and Shawn wanted to know why this guy thought he could just blow her off like that. In fact, he demanded to know why he had followed little Miss Slutty into the women's bathroom. Actually, he had a pretty damn good idea why. What an absolute jackass. Who in their right mind would shun a beautiful, amazing woman in favor of some random girl who was just like every other one who'd sauntered past that night. Shawn really couldn't fathom it. What was wrong with the guy? Was he blind?

He was supposed to be a lawyer. It was a wonder he could tie his own shoes if he couldn't see how wonderful Juliet was.

He hated the fact that someone had made her feel like that. He would never make her feel like she wasn't good enough. Ever. Finishing his beer with a final gulp, Shawn slammed the bottle down on the bar and hopped off of the stool. As he wandered away he attracted the attention of a waiter nearby.

"Yes sir?"

"Good evening. I'm Mr. Galls assistant. Mr. Derek Gall?" Shawn made sure the man knew who he was talking about. His eyes went wide.

"Oh yes, Mr. Gall is a regular here." Shawn gave a sly grin. He'd been hoping for that.

"Well, Derek is currently occupied and because it's in his generous nature he's offered to pay for everyones meal here tonight. He feels it would be a way of paying back a place that's given him so much already. He insists that no expense should be spared on his behalf, and also asks for a complimentary bottle of champagne to be handed to each and every diner. He will cover the cost himself ..."Shawn finished with a sickly sweet smile and the man in front of him was practically glowing by the time he'd done talking.

"Oh how wonderful and generous of him! Mr. Gall is one of our best customers. Who would have thought he would be so generous? Excuse me, I'll have to announce it. What an amazing gift..." The waiter scurried away towards the raised platform at the back. Shawn watched with a smug grin as Derek emerged from the bathroom after his floozy to rounds of applause and cheers. However, he laughed himself out of the door as Derek began to protest to boos and jeers, that he had no assistant and was most definitely not paying for anything.

Oh yeah, he was totally an evil genius.

Now, to find the princess and sweep her off her feet.

_Her lips, her lips_  
_ I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_ Her laugh, her laugh_  
_ She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day...  
_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_ Id never ask you to change_  
_ If perfect is what you're searching for_  
_ Then just stay the same_

_ So don't even bother asking_  
_ If you look okay_  
_ You know I say_

Juliet slammed a file heavily down on top of her desk, attracting the eyes of Lassiter and a few surrounding officers. No-one said a word as she threw herself down into her chair miserably, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. Carlton Lassiter finally gave into the curiosity that had been eating at him all morning.

"O'Hara, what the hell is-"

"Carlton," she practically growled his name at him. "If you value any part of being a man, you will not ask me anything for the rest of the day. Is that clear?" Her tone was vicious and Lassiter gulped involuntarily.

He at least had the good grace to look a little bit terrified of her threat, even though he was sure he could take her. Well, maybe... It depended on whether she was thinking hand to hand combat. At that point, he couldn't be sure if she wouldn't rip his arm off and beat him to death with it. Juliet had been moping all morning and it hadn't gone unnoticed.

She'd slammed doors and snapped at people everywhere she went, clearly not thinking anything of it. She'd even made Kenny the wimp in Traffic cry, something she used to scold Lassiter about doing. He had no doubt what so ever that she would carry out whatever threat she could think of, with glee by the looks of her. He did the inherently sensible thing, holding up his hands in defeat and going back to his paperwork.

Over forty years of living and one marriage later and he still didn't understand women. Watching as the Junior Detective stabbed her desk with a pen absentmindedly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to understand. Shaking his head he scribbled away, not looking up again in fear his eyes would be gouged out.

Juliet couldn't bring herself to feel guilty about snapping at him. She frowned at the computer screen in front of her, beeping and frozen for the second time that morning and pushed the mouse away from her hand in annoyance. She secretly bet that the monitor was male. God, why did men have to be so irritating and ignorant? They all wanted fake women with big boobs and the inability to show emotions due to mass amounts of surgery.

In a moment of clarity she wondered why it wasn't boys who played with Barbie Dolls instead of girls.

To be absolutely fair, she was generalizing today due to the horror of her date last night but dammit she felt like doing it.

Everything had seemed to make her bad mood worse today, and she hadn't even gotten to the part about the two women who were currently sitting on the visitors seats at the front desk. They were as fake as the implants in their chests and yet every single man in the department suddenly seemed to forget how to close their mouths as blood rushed from their brains to another area.

She dreaded to think what would happen when Shawn got here. All she knew was that with them here, she wouldn't get a look in with her favourite psychic... Wait, where did that come from? Her favourite psychic? Still, the feeling of jealousy she knew would appear when he talked to them made her pissed. He hadn't even done anything wrong and he was going to feel her wrath when he got here. Gus too, but only for good measure. Shaking her head free of thoughts on revenge, she looked up to see Officer Bridges holding out a file for her.

Well, he was clutching onto it as he stared along the hallway.

Juliet snatched the file away from him violently. Stupid male idiot, she glowered when he didn't move, fixated on the fact that Mindy, or Cindy or whoever she was had taken off her jacket. She rolled her eyes. Of course she'd be wearing a low cut top, white and practically see through.

Looking over at Lassiter she cringed mentally. Even he was looking out of the corner of his eye, trying to be inconspicuous.

What was it about them? They probably had trouble stringing two words together and yet here she was, working her ass off to be professional and pretty at the same time, and she didn't get a kind word never mind a jaw drop. Well, aside from Shawn... He always seemed to slip a compliment in here or there... Maybe she wouldn't kill him after all. At least until he did something stupid anyway, so it probably wouldn't last. She listened blankly for a while to the people around her; the men with their admiring comments and the women equally so, but in a more bitchy way. It reminded her of high school for moment and she grimaced.

She hadn't really blossomed until her last year, and thinking back to the awkward teenage years she'd endured only served to darken her mood even more.

"Spencer!" Lassiter's voice made her look up, and sure enough Shawn and Gus were walking towards them. Gus seemed entranced and as he walked, he craned his neck over his shoulder to get a better look at the women behind him. It wasn't really a good idea with all the desk's around him and Juliet smiled with a small victory as he banged his leg on one.

It served him right. She glanced over at Shawn, expecting to see exactly the same behavior as his friend.

He mildly surprised her though, his eyes not leaving her as he sauntered over. They came to a halt at her desk, Gus rubbing his leg and Shawn giving her a winning smile. She couldn't help the fact that her mood lifted a little bit. "Hi Jules..." he perched on the edge of her desk, his body angled towards her.

Lassiter cut in.

"I wouldn't if I were you Spencer. As much as I dislike you, O'Hara has been emasculating everything in her way today... Actually you know what? Go ahead, see how far you can push her..." Carlton smiled as sweetly as he could, before wandering away to refill his coffee mug.

"Bad date last night?"

"What? How did you-" Juliet was cut off as Shawn rolled his eyes and pointed to his temple. "Yes, alright never mind. Psychic, I get it. What's your point anyway?"

"Well, you're date wasn't what you expected. He was a jerk wasn't he?" he smiled down at her knowingly, making Juliet clench her fist under the table. Why did he always have to be right?

"If you must know... yes he was."

She was walking away now and Shawn slid off of her desk to follow her. "Dude, you stay here and watch the paperwork- Gus?" Shawn looked around to find his best friend in deep conversation with a pretty young officer halfway across the room. "Good going buddy..." he muttered, following Juliet.

It carried on that way for quite some time, Shawn following an irritable Juliet around the bullpen like a lost puppy until she finally slammed her hands onto her desk and sighed. "What is it Shawn? Hmm? I'm really busy here if you hadn't noticed, and you keep following me everywhere."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"What? Why would I want to talk about you being annoying?" she snapped, opening a drawer and forcing him off of her desk.

"Not me Jules. Your date. I can sense that it's bugging you," he crouched down next to her chair, holding himself steady with the desktop. Juliet groaned. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about, with the last person in the world she wanted to discuss it with. Even her highest expectations involved him laughing and running off to tell Gus. Her worst involved him telling her the guy had been entirely justified, before going off with a bimbo from down the hall.

She looked into his expectant face and sighed loudly, knowing it was the only way to get rid of him, no matter how much his response might sting.

"I caught him having sex with the waitress in the bathroom..." her voice was small and even at the thought of it, tears stung the back of her eyes. Not over Derek, hell no, but at the thought that she really might be so unattractive that she couldn't even keep a date interested for an entire evening.

"Oh Jules..." Shawn's voice was soft and kind, his hand snaking over to rest on top of hers. "Don't cry about it... The guy was a sleaze, clearly." His stomach clenched painfully at the sight of her tears. She shook her head.

"It's not that Shawn-" she forced the tears back, sniffing softly.

"Then what Jules? What's wrong with you?"

"It's just the thought that I may be so boring or so unappealing to a guy that I can't even keep him interested in me through a meal, never mind a relationship..." she cut herself off and pulled her hand away from his, standing up quickly. She clearly hadn't meant to say that much. "I uh, I have to file these." She grabbed a stack of nearby papers clumsily, ignoring the ones that fluttered to the ground and hurried away.

"Jules! Juliet," Shawn called after her retreating form. She ignored him and he sighed loudly, choosing not to follow her.

"What did that guy do to her?" Gus was behind him now, tucking a phone number into his front pocket and watching his friend walk away with concern. Shawn bit the inside of his cheek thoughtfully and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, a frown on his usually upbeat face. He brightened suddenly and Gus could see the cogs turning in his brain.

"Nothing a little Spencer prescription can't fix," he finally spoke. "You do still fill that prescription right?"

Gus groaned inwardly to himself and followed his lifelong friend out of the Station. He didn't like the sound of this. But then again, when did he ever like the sound of anything Shawn cooked up?

_When I see your face_  
_ There's not a thing that I would change_  
_ Cause you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_  
_ And when you smile,_  
_ The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_ Cause girl you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

The station was dark now but for the faint glow of her lamp in the distance and some others scattered around here and there. Carlton had vanished after her little episode earlier and she had hardly seen him for the rest of the day. It was half an hour before she was due to leave and Juliet personally couldn't wait to get out of there and put this stupid ass day behind her. Shawn had also disappeared after her little outburst, not to be seen again. She'd probably scared him off of her for life. She openly grimaced at the thought of life without her personal sexy psychic; yes, she was calling him whatever she wanted now. It was her head dammit, it's not like anyone could hear her. She passed a smiling Shelly at the front desk. Giving her a knowing little smile, Shelly looked away quickly.

Frowning at the strange display from her usually sane co-worker, Juliet carried on towards her desk, hoping that no more paperwork had appeared from thin air.

She froze on the spot when she finally came around the corner.

"Okay..." she spoke aloud to no-one in particular, the way crazy people are supposed to. "Why is my desk covered in cupcakes?" Shelly probably knew something about it from the cryptic look she'd given her, but as Juliet neared the table, she smiled inwardly. From corner to corner her desk was laden with sponge cakes. Someone had taken the liberty of removing her computer monitor to her chair and her paperwork was shoved inelegantly into one of the drawers.

She couldn't bring herself to care though.

The spongy treats were lined up in rows over the wood, cheerfully staring up at her as if to say ,'Somebody Loves You Juliet,'. Every single cupcake was covered in soft baby blue icing, with a white letter of the alphabet on each one. Picking up one without a letter, Juliet bit into it, holding back a moan at how good it tasted after only eating cold chow mien at lunch time. She finally began to read the somewhat unorthodox note that a crazy person had left for her.

Pen and paper be damned, this was a great way to get a message across.

Reading down the lines, Juliet smile became bigger and bigger. By the time she'd read the whole note, she was practically glowing. "_Dear Jules, please meet me on the boardwalk. 9:00. Bring cupcakes._

Only one person in the whole world ever called her Jules...

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, she almost cringed to discover that it was eight thirty already. "Shelly! Come and help me for a minute." She couldn't leave the cupcakes to go to waste. Ten minutes later they were all crammed into the Stations fridge and Juliet's desk was back in it's proper sense of order.

"Have fun!" Shelly's voice carried after her as Juliet ran out of the door, two of the many cupcakes from her desk safely in her hand.

"I will."

Juliet drove quickly, avoiding as many of the red lights as she could and then tapping the dashboard impatiently at the ones she did get stuck behind. Which as usual, was a lot. She finally pulled up outside of the Psych Office with a few minutes to spare. She turned the ignition off and grabbed her purse, sliding out of the car.

It took her a minute to get herself organized and she suddenly wished that she'd gone home to change first. No doubt Shawn would have waited for her, knowing him. She clutched her purse in her hand and began to scan the boardwalk for him.

It didn't take her long to find his smiling face in the wound down crowd of the evening.

He was situated on a bench across the road, under the soft glow of a street lamp. Juliet couldn't help the smile that came over her face when she realized he was wearing his Apple Jack's tee-shirt. In his hands he held two cups of coffee, steaming lightly in the cooling air around him. She reached inside her car and grabbed the two cupcakes that she'd brought with her, before locking her door and walking slowly over to him. The grin on his face never wavered as she sat next to him, exchanging a cupcake for one of the coffee cups he held. She murmured her thanks, yet he didn't say a word.

They sat together in silence, finishing their coffee and eating the cupcakes that she'd brought, until she finally broke the silence. Or at least, she was going to break the silence. She turned her head towards him, intent on asking him what this was all about. However, the deep smouldering look that she was currently gazing into made all thoughts drift out of her mind with ease. No-one had ever given her such a look over coffee and cupcakes. His eyes bore into hers for several seconds before she had to turn away and hide her blush.

Shawn smiled beside her, his arm reaching around her back to rest on her shoulders gently. His hand massaged the skin of her arm to stop it getting cold as her head fell onto his shoulder in a way that felt just right for both of them. Juliet sighed in contentment, the silence between them easy and comfortable.

It was a while before Juliet finally spoke. "Shawn?" she whispered, not wanting to speak too loudly for fear of disrupting the mood.

"Hmm?" his chest hummed underneath her fingers.

"Thank you."

She felt him shake with a suppressed chuckle. "Don't mention it Jules. It was the least I could do for the most beautiful woman in the world." She blushed again, red spreading over her cheeks as she pulled back to look him in the eye.

"I wish you wouldn't Shawn... You don't need to take pity on me just because I had a bad date. A very bad date come to think of it... But you didn't need to do all of this just to make me feel better. I mean, I know there has to be one hundred and one things you'd rather be doing. Places you'd rather be and women you'd much rather be dating. I don't mean to blow your ego up any more than it already is... but you're a handsome guy Shawn. That, combined with your wit? You could have any girl you wanted. I see the way women look at you. Beautiful women who I could never compare with-"

Shawn's finger pressed over her lips to silence her and she looked away. He caught her chin and pulled her face back around to face him. "Jules, it really kills me that you can't see yourself the way I see you. The women who look at me? I don't see them Jules. When you're in a room, all I can see is your face. You're amazing Juliet. Your smile lights up the Station, and when you laugh it makes me want to laugh too."

She was trying to look away again, but he stopped her.

"Look Jules. I'm good with words okay? Everyone knows that. But the thing is, I've never been able to find the words that would say how I feel about you. When you told me what that guy did to you... God Jules, I just don't see how someone could pick a dime-a-dozen girl over you. You're one in a million Jules and with any luck, if I play my cards right, you'll be _my _one in a million. Let me take you on a date tomorrow night Jules. Let me show you a good time and treat you like you deserve to be treated."

He picked up her hand and pressed a gentle kiss against the back of it, while all she could do was sit dumbstruck and listen as he continued.

"You're amazing Juliet, just the way you are."

She couldn't help herself. No-one had ever said such things to her. No-one had ever put her on a pedestal like that. It was like something clicked in her head. Every repressed feeling, every emotion and every romantic thought she'd ever had for Shawn came flooding forward, almost drowning her and make her heart throb with feeling. She looked at him clearly for the first time, eyes shining with sincerity and his mouth curved in a self-conscious half smile.

She leaned forward and kissed him.

It wasn't long or passionate, but it said everything she couldn't. When she pulled back, he was grinning like an idiot. She was pretty sure she was too. "I think you owe me one date Shawn..." she nudged her nose against his playfully, their foreheads pressed together and their lips millimeters apart, mirroring their 'very close talking' moment from years before.

"Just the one?" his breath dusted over her lips, smelling of mint and pineapple and she sighed happily.

"We could probably fit in a few more."

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked her suddenly, his fingers playing with the end of her hair. Juliet hummed happily, nudging his nose again in a sweet Eskimo kiss. Shawn smiled back at her. She didn't answer, just leaning in a little more and letting their lips touch until Shawn took advantage and kissed her properly.

The first of many.

_The way you are_  
_ The way you are_  
_ Girl you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

_ When I see your face_  
_ There's not a thing that I would change_  
_ Cause you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_  
_ And when you smile,_  
_ The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_ Cause girl you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **I couldn't resist when it came to this song. I just had to do a song fic with it. Jules is a little OOC in this fic, but it needed to be done to make the fic work. If you want, listen to** Boyce Avenues** Acoustic version of _'Just the Way You Are'. _It's amazing and although I love Bruno Mars, I actually like Boyce Avenues version better. I think it flows better, personally.

This is so fluffy that it may make you lose teeth, but this is to be read at your own risk XD

Reviews are amazing, just the way they are :)


	6. Chapter 6

Thunder rumbled through the dark clouds hanging suffocatingly over Santa Barbara. The deep sound was followed by a flash, as a bolt of lightening struck somewhere out in the hills away from the city, no doubt leaving a burn on the face of the earth. Somewhere down in the city, a light shone into the dreary night cheerfully, uncaring about the coming storm and warming the inhabitants of the Office to the core.

The first drop of rain fell from the sky, landing directly outside of the Psych Office's front door. It didn't come alone however, and soon all that could be heard in Santa Barbara was the pound of the rain on roof tops and pavements.

Juliet O'Hara stared out of the Psych Office window, clearly fascinated by the heaviest rain storm ever to hit the city. Her eyes followed the streaks of water on the window pane, starting from the top and sliding right along to the bottom, before she started again. Just across the boardwalk, the sea raged with the wind and battered the hell out of the rock wall holding it back. She let out a little contented sigh, knowing that she wouldn't have to go out in it for a long time, given the current situation with the case.

She sank a little deeper into the couch she was seated in, curling her legs underneath her as she tore her attention away from the rain and back to the file in front of her. However, despite her warm surroundings, the thought of even stepping foot outside made her shiver and when the front door opened to reveal a soggy, disheveled Shawn Spencer, a cool breeze blew through the Office and made her shiver even more.

She'd arrived a few hours before the storm began, intent on catching up with the case she'd be working on with the psychic Detective this time. He'd been ecstatic that they had another undercover case together, especially since their last one with the Roller Derby girls had ended so well.

So, in the end they'd set up camp in the Psych Office, files spread everywhere and papers tucked in places they never knew existed until that point. Everything had been going smoothly until her stomach had growled loudly, causing her to blush and Shawn to grin openly. He'd suggested that they get takeout, before getting her to choose what she wanted and setting out on his bike to the nearest Chinese.

Gus had given up on the case about an hour beforehand, so she was left alone in the Psych Office with little but the dull papers in front of her to amuse her. So she was slightly relieved to have her entertainment back, no matter how wet he was. At least Shawn managed to make her laugh about the case, instead of Lassiter dragging out every single little detail and analyzing it to pieces.

"Jules. I don't mean to alarm you, but I think it might be raining." He squelched into the main room, water running down his face. His hair was flat to his head and his clothes hung on him, molding to his body deliciously.

She couldn't help but stare as he stood in front of her, wiping water from his face and looking for a place among the paper to put the wet Chinese bag he was carrying. She was a woman, she couldn't be blamed for wanting to cast a few stolen glances in his direction as his tee-shirt showed off every muscle, every contour of his chest for her eyes to devour. It wasn't until he slipped across the room to kick off his trainers that she moved to help him.

She shook her head, a smile on her face as she took the bag off of him and set it on the counter, happy when she felt that the contents were still warm. She ushered him into the back room. "Go and get changed Shawn. You'll catch a cold if you don't. I'll get some plates..." she left him there, a smirk on his face.

"You know, you could always help me out of these wet things Jules. I wouldn't complain," he called through as she bent down to reach the plates. She smiled to herself at his flirting, too used to it by now to be offended.

"Just hurry up and come get your food. Don't make me angry Shawn. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry," she teased, pushing a few papers aside to set his plate down.

"Oh, a Hulk reference. I'm so proud Jules. But you know, I wouldn't mind a little bit of angry Juliet. It sounds kinky," he laughed and she shook her head, rolling her eyes with a smile on her face. He really did know how to turn everything she said into some kind of innuendo. Which was fine, especially these days.

It had taken him long enough, but he finally asked her out on a date four and a half weeks before, and they'd sort of gone from there quite easily. She'd found out that Shawn was quite the gentleman when he wanted to be, but he still kept enough of his immaturity to make her laugh.

So here they were, not quite official yet, but serious enough to flirt openly and not be uncomfortable with it. She knew he was nervous about messing this up, but she was assured that he wouldn't. He was doing well so far anyway. She smiled when he ventured back into the room, rubbing a towel over his hair and grinning at her. He'd changed into something dry, clearly a lot more comfortable than he had been before as he sat next to her, digging into his food and following her example.

They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally stealing food from each others plates and earning a slap here and there. He cleared their plates into the sink when they were finished before settling back in beside her on the couch, one arm over her shoulders and legs stretched out in front of him comfortably.

She, however, handed him another file. He groaned loudly, taking it from her begrudgingly as she giggled at his behavior. "Shawn," she nudged him. "We have to do this."

"Oh come on baby..." he leaned over, tilting his head and pressing a kiss to her neck. "We're all alone and no-one's coming. We could just make out instead." He continued kissing and nipping at the skin of her neck. Juliet let herself enjoy it for a few seconds, letting out a contented sigh, before batting him away again.

"Don't think you can get around me by calling me 'baby'. Now, concentrate." She pointed at the file and he huffed slightly, turning around to look at it miserably. She glanced at him occasionally out of the corner of her eye, only to see him looking at her neck once more. "Shawn."

"Alright... Sorry Jules. You distract me, I can't help it."

"You're being awfully charming tonight Shawn... What do you want?" she raised her eyebrow in suspicion and he chuckled at her accusation.

"Do I need an excuse to tell you that I want to jump you these days? Tut tut Jules," he teased, running a hand down her arm before pulling her in for a kiss. She didn't really have time to resist as her lips were pressed against his in a way that made her quiver under his touch. She began to respond to him, moving her lips against his as they parted. His tongue probed until she allowed him entrance, stroking the hot recess of her mouth until she moaned and whimpered under him.

It wasn't until his mouth dipped back to her neck that she realized he was winning and pushed him off again.

He groaned loudly in frustration. "Jules please. You can't make me sit like this all night..." he motioned to his lap and she quirked an eyebrow, a smirk coming over her face.

"Let's play a game..." she suggested suddenly, all thoughts about the case file going out of the window and into the rain. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow in questioning at her suggestion, but Juliet only slid out of her seat and plonked herself down on the floor next to his desk. "Unless you don't think you can win in your current... condition?"

He was across the room in a flash, sitting cross legged in front of her. "Wow, how can you not be turned on right now Jules?" he shook his head.

"Who said I wasn't?"

That made him grin slyly, his head cocking to one side and his eyes sliding down her body slowly and teasingly. She let him have his fun for a few minutes, before drawing his attention back to her face. "So, are you still up for a little game?"

"It depends on what it is... If it's tease Shawn until he messes up the only spare pair of pants he has here, then no, not really," he said suspiciously, watching her closely as she giggled at his joke.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Truth or Dare..."

He questioning look turned into a look of delight at her suggestion and he grinned widely. "I love truth or dare Jules. You should know that baby. I'm practically the King of this game. I beat Gus every time we play. He has several weaknesses, mostly when it comes to his secret wife or goats."

"Would you like to go first?" she smiled sweetly and his eyes narrowed.

"Alright. Truth..." he saw her face fall just a little, but she recovered well from it and continued on with her first question.

"What was the first thought in your head the moment you first saw me? And I mean the very first thing, based on when you didn't even know me..." Shawn groaned loudly and she raised her eyebrows in questioning. He glanced over at her pleadingly.

"You won't like it..."

"I don't care Shawn. You didn't know me back then."

He relented with a sigh. "I immediately thought that you were damn hot, and if I played my cards right I could probably sleep with you that night." Her eyes narrowed and he held up his hands. "Hey, you said you wouldn't care! Plus, then I actually talked to you and you were very fascinating and charming... and a cop. So, of course my opinion changed. I liked you for you, not just for your body." He saw her expression soften again.

"So I take it you wouldn't mind if you never got to see me naked again?" she shrugged innocently and he sighed, knowing he was beaten.

"Fine, I still think your body is amazing. But you do have to admit, I have matured in that sense since I met you..."

"I know, I was just teasing," she laughed. "Okay, I'll pick truth too, seeing as how I know you'll have me do something humiliating if I choose dare." Shawn pretended to look wounded at her accusation, before getting back to the matter at hand.

"Did you ever have a sex dream about me before we got together?" Juliet groaned at his question. She should have known he would pull a stunt like that if she picked truth. She also knew that as soon as she picked dare he would dare her to have sex with him on Gus' desk or something like that.

"I answered yours Jules. Now come on, out with it! And I want details. No yes or no answers. I want from the moment it starts to the moment it ends, what we were wearing and where we were too, just for good measure..." he chuckled at her deadly look, but she really didn't want to lose this game.

"_Fine_... It was about three months ago. Well actually, that was one of the more recent... There are some older ones, but I'm picking the one that I know you'll like, so I'm scoring some points for that, got it?" He nodded, but motioned for her to continue. She sighed loudly.

"I was in my old house for some reason, wearing that outfit- You know the one I wore when I was Mary Lou for the Sorority House case?" He nodded again, clearly already entranced by her story. She rolled her eyes.

"Wait, is that the one with the little skirt that I couldn't get out of my mind for weeks?"

"Probably yes. Anyway, I was up in my old bedroom and you kind of appeared in the doorway. So you told me that my parents weren't home and that the bed looked really comfy right now. So of course, we went over to it and then... Bam. Dream sex, right there on my imaginary bed, in my imaginary house. With clothes tearing, moaning and love bites... Great dream sex by the way. I remember being very vocal."

Shawn was grinning from ear to ear when she'd finished telling the story, and her blush covered her cheeks nicely. "You always are vocal Jules..." he quirked an eyebrow at her. "After all, I know that fact very well by now." She smacked his arm lightly, her blush never lifting.

"So, when did you have this dream again?" he suddenly asked and she rolled her eyes, knowing what he was fishing for.

"Three months ago. Remember that day, whenever you came into the room I would blush and make some random excuse to leave?" A look of realization came over him and she nodded, biting her lip.

"Oh _thats _what that was... I thought I'd done something wrong. It turns out you just couldn't get the image of us getting all hot and sweaty out of your head," he smirked smugly as she let out an exasperated sigh and tried to steer the conversation back to the game itself.

"Alright, you've had your fun-"

"Not yet I haven't..."

"_So_," she emphasized, ignoring his innuendo. "It's your turn to pick something."

"Dare," he smirked. That was, until he saw her eyes brighten at his choice. He instantly regretted choosing it. "Oh crap... I shouldn't have picked that one should I?" She shook her head.

"So much for the King huh? Anyway, I dare you, not to dare me to have sex with you during this game." His face fell dramatically, and she burst into a fresh set of giggles at his expense.

"Son of a bitch Jules. You're an evil genius! That's out of line..." he pouted comically and she leaned forward, until their noses were touching. He grinned, expecting to get a make up kiss for her betrayal, but instead...

"Don't be such a baby," Juliet whispered and pulled back, leaving him hanging there with no kiss and no way to cheat sex out of her.

"Damn it!"

"Come on Shawn. It's my turn. Dare, since I know I'm safe for the time being." Shawn looked deep in thought momentarily, until a grin swept over his face. It was unrivaled to his previous smile and Juliet's face fell slightly, her stomach tightening as she recognized his 'revenge' look. "Shawn... Whatever you're thinking..."

"I dare you, Juliet O'Hara, to give me a lap dance. Naked..." Her jaw dropped. He really did know how to manipulate this game she mused. He continued despite her look. "If, by the end of it, you don't want to have sex, then you'll win Jules. I'll even give you the crown that Gus and I fashioned out of tin foil." His smirk was devilish as he leaned back on his hands and waited for her reply.

"You're an ass Shawn..." she grumbled, pushing herself up off of the floor and heading in the direction of the door. Shawn looked disappointed until she turned back to him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get naked or get out..." she jerked her thumb towards the door. He scrambled to his feet and practically choked himself as he yanked his tee-shirt off and flung it across the room.

Juliet had actually agreed to a naked lap dance for him. This was like every Christmas, birthday and party he'd ever been to rolled into one petite blond bombshell. And she was all for him. His grin practically split his face as he heard her move about in the other room, looking for a song to play on the CD player. His pants flew across the room, followed by boxers which landed on Gus' desk.

He momentarily thought about removing them, but decided against it. The only chair that didn't swivel was pulled into the middle of the room and he settled himself in it, butt naked. He should probably tell Gus not to use it ever again, considering the situation.

Just the sound of Juliet moving about in the other room; the sound of her clothes hitting the floor was enough to make his length start to twitch in anticipation. He leaned back loosely, letting his muscles relax as he waited for her to start.

Her hand came around the doorway to reach for the dimmer switch, something he'd installed for scary movie nights. But damn it was coming in handy for tonight. The lights dulled to a point that he could only see straight in front of him, which wasn't going to bother him in the least if she was in his eye line. He squirmed slightly in anticipation, already semi-erect at just picturing her dancing for him.

Music suddenly drifted from the speakers in the other room and he groaned. Of course she would pick a song to drive him wild. Or wilder than he already was. It hadn't been his idea to buy Pink's CD for the Office. It had been Juliet's. So she'd picked track four. _Oh My God's _first sultry notes poured over him and his eyes almost fell out of his skull as she appeared in the doorway.

_Put me on the table, make me say your name_

_If I can't remember, then give me all your pain._

She moved slowly and teasingly across to him, her hands running over her body at every drum beat from the music. Her eyes were on him, a flush of heat burning through her body as she caught sight of him watching her. She swirled her hips towards him and his gaze roamed her naked body as she got closer. He cocked his head to the side as her hands ran up to her breasts then back down to the inside of her thighs, and as she was finally there right in front of him.

By now, just having watched her walk across the floor towards him, Shawn was hard, his own hard wrapped around his length, pumping slowly. Her stomach tightened almost painfully when she saw what he was doing. She dipped onto his lap sideways, one hand around his neck for support and the other stroking down his chest to make him moan. His grip tightened around himself and he continued to stroke, something that he knew turned her on.

She tried to drag her eyes away from what he was doing as she moved over him, but it was becoming more and more difficult for her. She eventually straddled him, dipping again to drag his length along her inner thigh and with a sly grin he felt how damp she was.

"Jules, I can feel how turned on you are..." he released himself and lifted his hands to her hips to pull her closer to him. She whimpered loudly when the head of his cock brushed over her core.

"Shawn..."

"I can feel how wet you are baby." True to his word his fingers slipped inside her and she gasped loudly, her hips bucking slightly against him. He leaned forward and pressed a hot kiss to her stomach, his tongue circling her belly button. His free hand slid up to a breast, rolling her hardened nipple in his fingers to make her hips begin to move.

A thumb was added against her clit and she suddenly didn't give a damn about the game anymore. Winning? What was she supposed to be winning again? He thrust his fingers again, going deeper than before and all was lost to her. She couldn't even hear the music anymore. She let out a noise of pleasure, her head falling backwards to expose her throat. However, Shawn had other ideas about what was going to happen.

He removed his fingers from her center and her head snapped back up, a whine already forming on her lips. "Why did you stop?" she panted, the burn in her limbs dulling with the loss of his hand against her.

"Jules, do you really care about this game anymore?" he sighed contentedly. She shook her head quickly and he smiled, pulling her hips forward so that she was hovering above his cock. She whimpered, all thoughts vanishing as she slid downwards onto him with a loud groan.

"Ugh- Shawn," she breathed out as he filled her, until she was seated in his lap fully and he was buried deep inside of her. They let out mutual groans of relief, the teasing finally over and the good part beginning. Instead of raising up off of him, Juliet pushed her hips forwards, before drawing them back. This allowed Shawn to pre-occupy his hands instead of helping her move and his fingers quickly found her breasts again.

As his mouth slid over her stomach again, licking and kissing a trail of fire over her skin, her fingers tangled in his hair. She occasionally pulled on it, making him grunt through the pain, which only served to turn her on even more.

Shawn felt a rush of wetness around him and he wondered what he'd done besides the usual to turn her on even more. But when he made another noise as she tugged on his hair, he felt it again and grinned against her. Juliet continued to thrust downwards into his lap, her head thrown back as her muscles clenched around him.

"Fuck Jules..." he groaned loudly against her stomach and she gasped, loving how easily the profanity slipped from his lips as she rode him.

"Shawn- Ugh! Shawn. Shawn. Shawn!" his name poured out of her when he involuntarily jerked his hips upwards to make her crazy. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, giving him the perfect angle to pull a taut nipple into his mouth, his lips wrapping around it and gently tugging. A soft sob escaped her at the sensation and he began to suck harder, occasionally biting down gently.

Her moans of pleasure mixed with his now, until they were both bringing the house down and probably alerting most of the city as to what they were doing. Shawn jerked his hips again and buried himself to the hilt inside of her. The tight wet heat was intoxicating and released her nipple to cry out when she squeezed.

Juliet could feel every muscle clench and unclench as she neared her orgasm, everything tightening as the tell tale signs filled her body. Shawn could feel her begin to tense under his fingers, so he slid his free hand down to her opening, using a finger to tease her slick clit until she was bucking and crying out on top of him. Another little flick and she was lost to the pleasure, his name leaving her lips in a scream.

As her muscles clamped down, he hissed loudly, his cock sensitive and his own release nearing. One more thrust and he was there, his body rigid as he emptied himself inside her, which only served to lengthen Juliet's own pleasure further. It was good few minutes until they stopped jerking and moving, Juliet lying limply over Shawn's chest and breathing heavily into the crook of his neck.

"That- that was... Jules?" Shawn sounded slightly disorientated, trying to focus on something other than the fact he couldn't lift his arms.

"I guess you won then," she murmured into his neck, not sounding the least bit upset about it as she nuzzled at him. He chuckled, groaning when the vibrations made him move a little too much.

"We were playing a game? I can honestly say I don't remember anything before you started dancing..." he knew she was smiling now, he could feel her mouth on his skin, kissing lightly.

"Hmm. We need to clean this place up before anyone comes."

"You're a little late Jules. Two people have come and I don't think they even noticed that there was a room, never mind that it needed cleaning," he grinned when she laughed at his joke, hitting his chest lightly.

"You know what I mean."

"Can we stay like this for a while?"

"I knew I'd turn you into a cuddler..." she mused, pressing a kiss to his cheek before leaning her forehead against his. He sighed happily, running his hands up and down her back to sooth her.

"Hmm. I can't argue Jules. I'm too tired to argue, so I'm just going to agree and let you win this one. You can even have the tin foil crown. As long as you don't move off of me, you can have anything you damn want," he captured her lips softly in a kiss. She sighed happily again.

"I'm happy with you Shawn, you know that don't you? Very happy."

"We waited long enough Jules. But if it helps, I'm very happy with you too." He kissed her again and all thoughts about happiness, truth, dares and tin foil crowns went out of the window and into the rain.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, this was requested by the awesome ChuckLover5 over of the Psych USA Forums. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I;m serious, I had loads of fun with this. I actually cut some parts out to make it a little shorter XD. If you guys are interested, I'll post them in a ficlet as out takes just so you can see them ^^

ChuckLover5: I hope you love it :)

Reviews are like using wolves to build a bridge in Canada ^^


	7. Chapter 7

***Warning: Contains dark themes that others may be uncomfortable with. Nothing graphic though.***

The only light in the darkened room was coming from outside, the moon casting a silvery glow over it's inhabitants. It was four a.m in Santa Barbara and two people sat across from each other at the kitchen table. Ones blank stare bore a hole through his coffee mug. The other fidgeted softly with the edge of her pajama top, her eyes red and puffy from the tears that had been shed beforehand.

The young woman finally looked up, used to the darkness and able to see the man easily through it. Her hand slid over the wood and closed around his gently, squeezing him as if to say 'I love you'. He let out a deep, heavy sigh, as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders, before lacing his fingers with hers and lifting her hand to press a kiss to the back of it.

A soft sob escaped her and he clenched his eyes shut as she tried to suppress it. His whole body shook, whether from the cold or the previous conversation she didn't know, but it was clear that the revelations of the night were finally catching up with them both and pummelling them into submission.

Juliet Spencer looked at her husband of two years with a deep sadness heavy in her heart. His usually bright eyes had been the same for seven long months; dead and lifeless. The spark that had brought color to everyones life was slowly burning out and she was terrified that it would go out before she could reach him again.

Seven months ago, two men had destroyed the man she loved. They hurtled into their lives and ripped their perfect happiness apart, leaving him an empty shell and her trying to pick up the pieces of his broken life. She had desperately tried to put him back together again.

For seven long and helpless months.

You would never have guessed the difference when he was outside the house, his laugh echoed through the Station, through the Psych Office and everything was fine. Everything was normal and happy, life was full of sunshine and flowers and fucking puppies. It wasn't until she saw him alone, how the smile fell and the mask was broken just like him. Whenever she tried to talk to him, he'd clammed up, his body tight and his face stoic. He'd tell her not to worry; that he was fine, just like he'd always been.

But she could see the change... She could feel the change in the atmosphere around him. She missed her fun loving man, her light through the almost impenetrable darkness that was the Police Force.

They'd talked about what he'd gone though once. Just the once and it had ended in an arguement, during which he'd stormed out.

It had taken her hours to find him, alone and crying in some far off corner of the beach, surrounded by cold rocks and damp sand. Sobs had wracked his body and then hers until they'd been nothing but quivering wrecks on the sand, the ocean the only noise in the background.

She told him that she loved him every day, every opportunity that she could. She'd cared for him for seven months and made sure he knew that she was there when he needed her. Always. She was never going to leave him.

And then, four weeks ago; hope.

She'd been putting away the shopping, just the normal routine when she felt him enter the kitchen quietly. She'd continued her job, greeting him with a little 'hey sweetie' and pushing a pineapple into the fridge to cool; the way she knew he liked. He hadn't said anything back to her. He'd been quiet for a while until she'd finally turned around to see if he was even still in the room. She'd jumped in surprise at how close he'd been standing to her.

His hands had rested on her hips and he'd pulled her forward, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before leaning his forehead against hers.

She'd been ecstatic at the boldness he'd portrayed. He hadn't kissed her for so long, as though he was almost afraid of the contact. Afraid to let her back in after what he'd gone through. Terrified of her touch. But there he was, kissing her like he had all those months before, with passion and feelings behind it. She'd almost buckled with relief right there in the kitchen.

When she'd asked him what it was for, he'd shrugged. "Because I love you." She'd had to excuse herself after that, the tears burning the back of her eyes so badly that she couldn't hold them back. After that, they'd tried to make love again. The one part of their marriage that had suffered the worst through all of it had been their love life. When they'd tried again that night, Shawn had been hopeful.

But when they started, his mind had flooded with the images that had plagued him for so long and he just had to get out of the room. He'd bolted away from the bed and out of the door, leaving her there just as frustrated as him and in just as much pain. She burned for him. Felt everything he felt and it was slowly killing her too.

She'd tried to talk him through the images, tried to get him to come back to her and see that it was her touching him and no-one else. That she was there to make love with him and only him. But he'd tensed and ran. His coping mechanism back in place.

They hadn't tried again until tonight, and it had happened again. Leading them to this very kitchen table and a very self-conscious Shawn, his ego bruised more than ever and his heart breaking for both of them. Juliet stroked circles on the back of his hand with her thumb, reassuring him that it was okay. He was allowed to be scared, to break down and not cope sometimes.

He finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry Jules..."

She gritted her teeth. She hated it when he did that. Apologised and blamed himself for what had happened. It tore her apart inside. Absolutely ripped her heart open and threw it against a wall. "Shawn. I've told you not to apologize for anything. It'll take time. Of course it'll take time..."

His eyes closed as she spoke, a tear rolling down a lonely path on his cheek. "Seven months Jules. Seven fucking months is time. I should be able to make love to my wife. I feel so inadequate."

"Shawn. Stop beating yourself up please? You can't expcet it to happen all at once. I thought we'd agreed to take baby steps?" she soothed once more, trying not to crumble at his heartbroken face. "You've been through something that no-one should have to go through Shawn. It's alright to not be ready for sex. I married you because I love you Shawn, I didn't marry you for sex," she explained, but he cut her off.

"I just feel like, if I can do this... If I can finally get over this one bump in the road... It'll be over Jules. My life will be back to normal."

She pushed her chair out and stood, flicking on the kitchen light as she shifted around to his side of the table. They both winced as the bright light flooded the kitchen, burning their sensitive eyes. She pulled the chair out next to him, sitting down and leaning over to press a kiss against his cheek. "I love you Shawn."

"I love you too, Jules... I just wish I could be the man you deserve. You know, we were out shopping a few days ago and I saw this guy looking at you. Checking you out," he let out a bitter chuckle. "And for just that one second in time, I wished you were married to him. I wished that you were married to someone who could make love to you. Who could give you what you need. Who could be a man and take care of you..." his eyes filled with tears at the very thought, and it felt as though shards of glass were ripping through his heart.

"Someone who could be everything you needed. Someone who you could count on and who wouldn't run from the bedroom because he couldn't-" he cut himself off, pushing himself back from the table and disappearing into the living room without saying another word.

Juliet's hand was over her mouth, a river of tears streaming along her cheeks at his revelation. She sat like that for a while until the tears had vanished completely. She squared her shoulders and steeled her resolve. She couldn't keep breaking down like that. Shawn was in the other room, feeling like he wasn't good enough to be with her and she was the one breaking down? She mentally slapped herself before taking a deep breath and slipping into the living room.

He was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking from suppressed sobs.

She set herself down and kneeled in front of him, her hands curling around his wrists to pull his hands away from his face. He sniffed loudly, shaking himself and the tears away as she looked up at him. She leaned up and pressed a kiss against his lips, her silent declaration of love and comfort. "Shawn. Tell me my name."

The look of confusion on his face said it all. "What are you-" he asked but she shushed him gently.

"I'm asking you, Shawn Spencer, to tell me my name."

"Your name is Juliet Spencer," murmured, obviously still in the dark about which way she was going with the conversation. She smiled softly when he finally said it, her hands hooking around the back of his neck and pressing their foreheads together.

"Right. Juliet _Spencer..._ I'm not married to anyone else Shawn. I'm married to you. I love you with all my heart and I'm going to be there every step of the way for you. You're my world and one day, when we're old and gray with grandchildren running through the house, and you and Gus are sitting on the front porch cracking jokes; and I'm right there next to you holding your hand, you'll realize what I mean."

"What ever happened to Lassie?"

She realized he was trying to set her up for a joke and she smiled softly. "Old peoples home. Terrorizing the staff because he thinks a nurse has been stealing his stuff..." He let out a little laugh at her lame attempt to make a Carlton joke. They'd been considerably lacking in their lives lately, and it brought back a streak of normality when she cracked one.

"I- I want to try again Jules. For you," he set his hand on top of hers and squeezed. She nuzzled him gently.

"We'll do whatever you want Shawn. I'll be right there with you okay?" He moved his hand so that he was holding hers, standing from the couch and pulling her up with him. "Are you sure? Absolutely sure you want to try again tonight?" He sucked in a breath and nodded bravely, his eyes shining with resolve and determination. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, instantly relaxing when he returned it just as warmly.

With that, he took her hand again and led her towards the bedroom. They slipped inside and shut the door behind them. Shawn paused beside the bed, looking down at it almost dejectedly. When he felt Juliet's hand on his shoulder he relaxed again, turning to kiss her gently. He deepened the kiss, taking the first step to actually moving towards the bed by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

This had never posed a problem for him, kissing her his new way of showing her how much he loved her. But it was the next part that he was dreading. Actually taking his clothes off and exposing his body fully to her was making his stomach clench. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to ward off the familiar feeling of fear he could feel creeping over him.

He wouldn't give into it this time his mind rebelled against it. Juliet was still kissing him softly through his raging inner battle of fight or flight. When her hands cupped his face lovingly, it was like a small click sounded in his brain and he remembered.

He remembered what it was like to feel her underneath his fingers, to feel her moving with him. The memory of what she looked like when she unravelled before his eyes, how she sounded when she called out his name and when she let go completely. God, how he wanted to feel that again. He wanted to see it all again. His need to make her feel good was overpowering.

It pushed the feeling of fear to the very back of his mind. It still niggled, but it was a small presence when compared to hers. She consumed his every sense, making him feel so safe and loved he hadn't thought it possible.

Juliet was taking her time with his mouth, showing him that she enjoyed his kiss just as much as his touch. She knew that the next part would be difficult for him. It was where they had stumbled earlier. Although she'd told him to keep his clothes on while they were in bed, he'd insisted that if he was going to try, he was going to do it right. But he'd tensed as soon as it had come to the point of taking his boxers off.

Shawn moved backwards suddenly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Juliet made a move to straddle him, casting a look at his face for permission. He granted it, her pleasant weight finding his lap with ease and familiarity. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, a general feeling of unease washing over him.

Juliet recognized the look immediately. "Do you want to stop?"

He steadied his breathing. _This is Juliet with you. Jules. Your Jules. She's the one you're about to make love to. Don't stop now. You've made it this far Spencer. You can do this..._ He finally shook his head. He didn't want to stop now. He'd made it further than this earlier and he wasn't going to fall at the first hurdle.

"No, I can do this Jules..." he nuzzled her neck, pressing a kiss to the skin of her throat. She sighed in relief, knowing that if he'd crumbled this soon it would have knocked him down again. His fragile state of mind when he thought about sex was easily broken and she was determined not to make a wrong move or to push him too quickly.

His breathing evened out and they continued, kissing gently and letting their hands rove like it was the first time they'd even slept together. Juliet didn't allow her hands to go below his waist, not wanting him to freeze again. She let him take it at his own pace, his hands shakey but clever as he instantly found all the spots that she loved.

Running his palms down her back, over her ticklish sides and over her thighs seemed to calm him, his tense shoulders relaxing more and more with each passing second. Juliet couldn't help the smile that spread over her face when his hands moved to her stomach, thumbs brushing over the underside of her breasts.

"Do you want to take our shirts off? We don't have to if you don't want to. Remember that okay?" she soothed, peppering small butterfly kisses over his neck and jaw. His eyes closed briefly before he nodded.

"No, I- I want to do this right Jules. No clothes left on okay?" he stated bravely, raising his chin in defiance of the rush of terror in his stomach when her fingers went to the hem of his shirt. "Go on Jules. I'm fine..." he lied, his throat tightening and his breathing becoming quick. A flash in front of his eyes made him flinch, but Juliet paused, going in for another kiss.

He gasped when her lips found his again and suddenly it was her back in front of him. He was back in the bedroom with his beautiful wife and not in a dark warehouse, cold and beaten. He was warm and loved and his stomach unclenched. She continued with her task when she felt him breathe again, and his shirt was tossed aside onto the floor.

He was practically giddy now, having passed the first of his own personal tests. Juliet's warm hands pressed against his skin and he let out a soft moan of familiarity and happiness. She smiled openly at his genuine relief, and her hands found his, raising them to her own pajama top encouragingly. Shawn didn't seem to have a problem with undressing her, the buttons caving under his touch easily until the material was sliding down her arms and away onto the floor.

She'd forgone a bra earlier that night, knowing that he'd wanted to try again. His eyes fell onto her breasts and he almost groaned in happiness. Juliet's fingers speared through his hair when his mouth finally found her breast. Her head fell back and she was in absolute heaven for the first time in months. Shawn's mouth was hot and wet, his tongue sliding over her erect nipples after so long feeling like ecstasy in itself.

Shawn's stomach was tight for a different reasons than before. And damn did it feel good. It had been so long, fighting through fear and horror that he'd forgotten how good it felt to make her feel like a million dollars. The sound of her whimper, of her gasp of pleasure made him want to cry again. The simple happiness that he got from just causing her to make noise was like winning every single lottery on earth.

He suddenly felt like her husband again, instead of her charity case. He hadn't felt that way in so long that he could have exploded with pride right there. Juliet could feel the happiness radiating off of him. The simple task of toying with her breasts was like breaking through a barrier.

"Shawn..." she whimpered, her breath hitching in her chest and a fire spreading through her belly that had been so absent for months it felt brand new and powerful. She wondered if he could feel it too. From the awed expression on his face, she was sure he could. Her hand stroked his cheek when he raised his eyes to hers.

"How am I doing Jules?" he swallowed hard, but she kissed him lovingly and reassuringly.

"I missed this. I guess I missed this closeness; the intimacy. But it's like you've never been away," she nuzzled into his neck, kisses burning and teasing. Shawn let out a contented sigh, before he deflated slightly. She noticed immediately. "What's wrong? Too fast?" She fished for information, wondering if he was alright. He shook his head in the negative.

"No, you're perfect Jules. Just perfect. But it's the next part that I'm going to have to get past... What if I can't do it?" his eyes shone with a renewed fear, but she pressed into him and cuddled into his embrace.

"I promise you Shawn. You can do this okay? Look, we've made it this far haven't we and we don't even have to do it tonight. Baby steps remember?" she smiled, her thumb tracing his cheek. But the mere thought of giving up now, when he was so close made him feel sick. So he shook his head.

"It's time I stepped up Jules. I've been running from this for seven months and you're the one who has suffered for it. You need your husband back. And tonight, right here, I'm going to make love to you," he said, his voice firm and unwavering. She nodded, kissing him soundly again just to remind him that she supported his decision.

"You just take it at your own pace baby, okay? No rushing because you think it's what I want."

He intended on doing so. And so, they continued from where they'd left off, his mouth travelling over her breasts slowly and softly, before he took her other nipple between his lips just to invoke another beautiful reaction from her. He was pleased when she gasped, feeling that familiar heated rush through his body and a sort of electricity rumble through his limbs.

He almost cried out with relief when he felt his length harden in his boxers, the feeling so forgotten that he was almost unsure if he'd felt it at first. But he had and it felt amazing. Juliet could feel him too and she beamed down at him, tears pricking the corners of her eyes at his ecstatic look. Juliet pulled back from his embrace and with a sultry smile, she stood and slipped her bottoms down to pool around her ankles; followed quickly by her panties.

Shawn moaned loudly then, the sight of her like a pool of water in a desert to his hungry eyes. He knew what he had to do next though and his fingers curled into the sheets at his side. Juliet saw him tense and quickly knelt in front of him, pressing her lips against his bare stomach in an encouraging kiss. "You can do this Shawn. I know you can."

He nodded at her remark, but he still didn't move.

Instead, he worked on slowing his breathing and pushing any disturbing images from his head. He focused on Juliet's understanding face in front of him, on the feeling of having had her so close, of having teased her and pleasured her after so long. With all of those thoughts spurring him on, he stood in front of her and slowly untied the tie of his bottoms.

Juliet distracted him from thinking too much, rubbing her hands over his shoulders to ease him into it. Shawn sucked in a breath and held it as the pants fell to his ankles, before his shaky hands pushed his boxers off as well. He let out the breath and gave a relieved smile that he hadn't backed out and Juliet glowed with pride for him. He opened his eyes, which had been closed since he stood and the first thing he saw was her smiling face.

"Hey there," she pressed a hand to his chest and he heaved out a sigh of relief. "Can I?" she asked shyly, glancing down at his erect length for the first time in months. He kissed her forehead and nodded slowly, trying not to freeze up as he felt Juliet slip her hand down his stomach. "It's alright Shawn. It's just me. Remember who you're here with okay?" With her soothing voice flitting in his ear, it was that much more manageable to control his fear as her hand wrapped around his length. He let a little groan escape as her other hand trailed up along his back, rubbing in small circles.

The feeling of her hand beginning to move over him was gratifying, like he'd overcome the absolute worst of his fear at that point. He let out a quivering breath at that point, her thumb sweeping over his head before her hand travelled back down his shaft. Shawn was lost to her after that. He'd never felt such a feeling of overwhelming happiness and relief at the same time. Ever. Juliet was still watching his face tentivly, just in case he froze and she had to stop.

But he didn't. Instead, his eyelids fluttered closed and his face dropped onto her shoulder. "Are you alright?" she whispered, her voice concerned and happy all at the same time. He nodded against her, a little gasp escaping him as she stroked him again; this time a little faster. She felt his hips begin to move and she smiled. That was the Shawn she knew...

He suddenly moved out of her embrace, but she didn't have to wait long in order to understand why. He motioned to the bed, wanting her to lie down for him. She did, her eyes never leaving his as she slid along the bed; her head hitting the pillow before she knew it. He stood before her, watching her every move with a sort of new found respect for her body, before he joined her in the cool covers.

Juliet could have sobbed when she felt his body cover hers, such a familiar feeling mixed with a sensation of being brand new at the same time. Her legs came up to hook around his waist as though he'd never been away and he groaned loudly into her ear at the full body contact. She kissed him then, teasing his mouth to make sure that he was alright, and completely willing to go through with it. He pulled back, a small smile gracing his handsome features at her selfless nature. She was still trying to make sure he was ready, not in the least bit concerned with herself... "How did I ever manage to find someone as perfect as you?" he murmured suddenly.

She blushed heavily, the comment unexpected. "Shawn..." she tried to curtail him, but he was having none of it.

"I mean it Jules. Even before what happened... You put up with my jokes, my mess, my unwillingness to get along with my father. My pranks and my immaturity. Then, you were my rock for seven months of hell. You never asked for anything for yourself. You gave me everything. Two and a half years ago, I remember one night you asked me why I was marrying you. I'm giving you my real answer now. Without you, Juliet Spencer, I would have died. I would have curled up into my own little world and dissolved into nothing. You've given me my life back. And I don't think it would be possible for anyone to love you more than I do right at this moment..."

She was sure that the pillow would be soaked from the tears falling from both their eyes at his speech, but she could give little consideration to that. Shawn had positioned himself at her entrance, wet and ready for him; before he closed his eyes and kissed her, pushing himself in fully. Juliet cried out in pleasure at the welcome intrusion, and Shawn let out a groan into her neck as his head dropped.

He gave another little hesitant thrust and raised his eyes to bore into hers as he did. The room was filled with nothing but their gasps of pleasure as Shawn fell into the familiar rhythm that he'd been missing for so long. He raised a hand to stroke the hair from her face and kiss her again. Juliet beamed up at him, her hands hooking around his neck again to keep him as close to her as possible throughout.

It was as though everything came flooding back to them. How good it felt to be together so intimately. How easy it felt around one another and how long it had been since they'd felt this way.

Shawn gave another slow thrust and Juliet's hips bucked deeply, sending him right to the hilt inside of her. They both cried out, Juliet's fingers curling through Shawn's hair and his own curling into the sheets next to her head. Familiar heat and tightness was building in his stomach, threatening to explode if he didn't do something about it. Juliet wasn't much better than he was, her body arching and her moans loud enough to wake the neighbors. Screw them, she mused through her muddled brain. Let them hear her scream. She wanted the world to know that her man was making love to her tonight.

She'd shout it from the rooftops if she could.

Another deep shove and she was gasping for breath, a crackle of pleasure ripping through her stomach when he did it. He'd released the sheets now, his hands instead opting to ghost over her chest, sweeping fingers perking up her nipples in that thrilling way that only he could. "Shawn." Juliet groaned right into his ear, before she blew gently into it, knowing that he would love it. He did, his lips rewarding her with a quick but passionate kiss to remind himself and her that they were really doing this.

That he was really breaking through the mental barrier that had been destroying him. "God Juliet," he murmured against her lips, before gently biting her bottom one and tugging on it lightly. When he released it and their hips met in a mutual thrust once more, they both let out little laughs of sheer exhilaration. It was like bungee jumping without a rope. Or it may as well have been for all they cared. All Shawn could see was this beautiful creature underneath him, begging for her release to come.

He dipped his hand down and found her clit, rubbing slick moisture over it until she was quivering. Her release was so close even he could feel it, fluttering around him, her muscles occasionally clamping down on his length. Finally, he went in as deep as he could go and Juliet's body arched up off of the bed and pressed against him. His eyes widened at the look of pure ecstasy on her face and he almost exploded with pride at that moment. But her inner muscles clenched around him and stars exploded behind his eyes, the euphoric sensation spreading through his body as he came in short, sharp bursts.

His arms shook with the effort of holding himself up, but as Juliet came down from her high, she hooked one leg over his waist and pushed him gently onto his side.

It was a while, filled with panting and soft groans of unused muscles, before anyone spoke. Shawn couldn't keep the handsome grin from his face, and Juliet was practically glowing with happiness. Her hand went up to rest on his cheek and he gave her a sweet smile. "I love you," he lifted her hand, pressing a kiss against her palm.

It would take more than time to heal him. But he was well on the right path to it. She knew he would be fine. She knew he was strong enough to recover. Tonight would give him that push he'd so desperately needed. She was happy to have her husband back in the same universe as her and as she felt that pleasant ache in her muscles that only came from making love to the person you're meant to be with, she smiled with him.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I was originally not going to write this, because the subject itself makes me very uncomfortable. But when **aakira **over on the Psych Boards made the request, I knew I couldn't back down from it. What kind of writer would I be if I only wrote about subjects that made me happy? Answer, not a very good one. So I took the challenge and I hope that I did justice to how hard it can be for anyone to get over that kind of trauma.

Once I got started, I found that it was quite easy to write, but I did struggle with something so dark. I hope I turned it into a story about facing the future and healing, rather than of living in the past and not moving on. A sincere apology to anyone who has been through this, or knows someone who has. If I got things wrong, or if I didn't handle the subject sensitively enough I'm really sorry.

But to **aakira**, I hope I lived up to expectation, and wrote what you expected ^^

I also promise something fluffy and light hearted next chapter, just to cheer everyone up. :)

Reviews are like having contacts _Down Unda'!_


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost ice cold in the bathroom that particular morning, especially after sleeping in a warm bed all night. Well... Sleeping would be pushing it a bit far. Her boyfriend had been able to fall asleep easily, snoring softly beside her not twenty minutes after they'd curled up together. But then again, he didn't know what she knew. If he had, he would probably be curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, softly rocking towards insanity. She was half way there herself.

You see, yesterday Juliet O'Hara had been to the doctors office for the result of her blood test. It hadn't been anything serious really. Shawn had mentioned to her that she was looking a little pale, and she was finding it hard to keep anything down. Even her favourite banana muffin had become subject to her strange aversion; she was unable to even think about one without a sudden wave of nausea flowing over her.

Her doctor had been most insistant about taking some blood and it had been a week until she'd gotten the test results back. She still remembered the exact words, the exact way everything had gone in that tiny, cramped office the day before.

_It was surprisingly neat for such a busy office, everything in it's proper place. The computer monitor was turned away from her prying eyes and as badly as she wanted to sneak a peak, she pulled some of that famous O'Hara self-discipline from deep in her mind and resisted. She'd been sitting for a while until the doctor finally came back, the door clicking open softly and she'd stepped inside; smile on her face a clipboard in her hand._

_"Hey there Juliet. Nice to see you again," Doctor Murphy smiled, seating herself in the chair across from her patient. Juliet returned to gesture, already at ease. Doctor Murphy's melodic voice never failed to set her at ease._

_"Well, I'm going to get right down to it. There's no point in treading lightly around the subject-"_

_"There's nothing wrong is there?" Juliet interjected, suddenly nervous at the direct attitude of the doctor. Murphy frowned lightly, looking thoughtful for a few seconds before she finally replied._

_"I suppose it would depend on how you feel about babies."_

_Juliet almost dropped the hair clip she'd been toying with, only just catching it before it slipped from her grasp. She immediately assumed she'd heard wrong and asked the lady in front of her to repeat it. Doctor Murphy smiled softly at the Detective's expected reaction. Members of the Police Force always did make for amusing patients she mused in a good natured way._

_"Well, your blood count is very high; about a 10% increase which would indicate to me that you're about seven weeks along. A pregnant woman almost instantly starts to produce more blood to help support the baby's needs. That, combined with the symptoms you described; nausea, unwillingness to eat, frequent visits to the bathroom... Ms. O'Hara, there's no doubt that you're expecting," Murphy finished, taking Juliet's blank look with a pinch of salt._

_Unexpected pregnancy could do that to a person. "Would you like me to go and get your boyfriend? I saw him sitting out front when I was out."_

_The Detective gaped, before shaking herself into automatic mode. "Um... no. I- I don't think I could tell him right now... Could you please keep it quiet when I go outside? I'll tell him in my own time... Like when I stop feeling the urge to vomit."_

_Doctor Murphy was out of her seat quickly, her hand on the back of Juliet's head and gently pressing her face towards her knees. "Head between your knees. That will hopefully ease the feeling of wanting to toss your cookies." Her voice and tone became one of a friend instead of a doctor and Juliet let out a little laugh._

_"What am I going to do?" she asked, her voice small and muffled as Murphy rubbed her back lightly to help the feeling pass. _

_"I think you may have to tell him Juliet. Otherwise he may be surprised when a baby pops out in nine months or so..." Juliet lifted her head just long enough to give the doctor an incredulous look. "Just a little doctor/patient humor. It gets better the more you hear it."_

_"I'm sure..." Juliet groaned happily when the feeling of wanting to vomit finally passed. She straightened up slowly, heaving a sigh. "I'll have to tell him when the time is right. I don't want him to panic. He's not the maturest of people you know..."_

_"I'm sure he'll make a great father."_

_"I know he'll make a great father. If he doesn't freak out and throw himself in front of a bus first. Shawn's a little eccentric..." she explained at the doctor's raised eyebrow._

_"If he loves you Juliet, I'm sure he'll take the news well. Probably much better than you have. Are you going to be alright if I let you go now?" she asked, her voice soothing again and Juliet nodded._

_"Your floors and walls are safe for now."_

_Murphy chuckled softly, before beginning to write on her chart. "Now, sometime in the next few weeks would be perfect for a prenatal check up. It'll give your baby the best possible start in life. We'll just check your blood pressure, weight, listen to your baby's heartbeat. Just run of the mill things. Now, when you come for the appointment, could you also bring a review of your families medical history, along with one from your partner. It's just for us, so that we can put your mind at ease of your child's well being."_

_Throughout the onslaught of information, Juliet nodded dumbly before taking the piece of paper that was being held out to her. She gave the Doctor a soft smile. "Thank you. I guess I have to tell Shawn now... Unless you want to do it for me?" Murphy chuckled, patting Juliet's should reassuringly._

_"Go on, you're free now. Don't hold off too long on telling him. You'll probably be pleasantly surprised at his reaction. Most women are." Juliet gave her a swift nod, before slipping out of the door. _

_She'd pawned some stomach bug story off on her concerned boyfriend as soon as she'd met him in the waiting room. He put his arms around her. "Well, at least we know why you haven't been eating as many muffins," he chuckled, pressing a sweet kiss to the top of her head._

_She'd given him a forced smile, before taking his hand and leading him out of the door. He'd been oblivious for the rest of the day; and night as to what was really bothering her, instead thinking that she would tell him in her own time. She'd lay there for hours, having slept on and off all night. She'd eventually slipped out from the safe cocoon of the covers and wandered into the bathroom._

A soft knock on the door made her look up, brushing her hair from her eyes and standing up. "Come in." Shawn pushed the door open gently, his eyes immediately finding hers with concern shining in them. He looked cold in only a shirt and boxers. "Hey..." she murmured and he sighed deeply, striding forward and pulling her against his chest. She shivered lightly before relaxing against him, her fingers curling into the tee-shirt he'd slept in.

"Are you going to tell me what's really going on baby?" he muttered into her hair, pressing a kiss to her head. She let out a breath and pulled back slightly, his hands still resting lightly on her back. "Come on now. I know it's not a stomach bug. Please tell me Jules. I've been worrying about you all night." She reached up and stroked his cheek, her stomach clenching as she realized she would have to tell him.

"Shawn... I'm alright I promise... but there is something I need to tell you."

He swallowed roughly, his face draining of color and becoming pale in the light of the bathroom. "You- you're not breaking up with me are you Jules?" His voice was strained and his jaw clenched, as his heart began to pound his his chest. She couldn't help giving him a smile.

"No, you idiot. I'm not breaking up with you..." she leaned up to press a reassuring kiss to his lips, feeling him relax under her touch.

"Thank God."

"You might change your mind when I tell you though... God Shawn, I really don't know how you're going to take this news. Please, just promise me you won't freak out too much? I know it's big news but I need you to be sane because I've been freaking out since yesterday and we need at least one sane person to bring-" she cut herself off suddenly, her eyes meeting his.

He raised his eyebrows questioningly, waiting for her to finish. When she didn't, he prompted her. "To bring what Jules? A pineapple? The funk? The noise? What is it? You have to tell me sometime."

"To- to bring up a baby." She looked down at his chest, terrified to meet his eyes as she whispered out the words. It took her a while to realize that he hadn't moved since she'd spoken, and she finally raised her gaze to meet his. His green eyes were wide, almost comically so and in the light of the revelation, his jaw had fallen slack and forgotten to tighten again.

He gaped for a few seconds, seemingly unable to form words, let alone sentences. When he finally did regain his grasp of simple language, he still managed to sound incoherent. "A- what? Baby... Jules? Thought we used, thought you were on- How?"

She bit back a smile, even though her stomach was swirling again and his reaction was not making her feel any better. "Do you remember a few weeks back, I was on antibiotics for a while when that cut on my hand got infected?" He nodded dumbly as she explained. "It turns out that those antibiotics negate the effects of the pill. And that night, when you came home... it was the night I was in the shower, do you remember?"

He blinked slowly, before nodding again.

"Well, since that one time in the shower led to many times around the apartment... I think it was inevitable that some of your guys found their way to the- for lack of a better word- prize." He swallowed again, her explanation still not satisfactory.

"I thought my guys sucked at navigation..."

"Maybe they had a map?" she tried her best to lighten the heavy mood in the room, giving him a tentative smile even though he was still gazing blankly at her stomach. Her smile fell and she realized she'd have to say it. She knew she would have to say something. "Shawn... if this is too much for you... If you're not ready for this, I'll understand. It's a big deal for any guy. If you don't want to be part of this child's life-" she bit her own tongue, the thought of him running breaking her heart.

"Then I'll understand."

Shawn frowned all the way through her little speech, his hands falling away from her body as he stepped back. Her gaze followed him as she turned and walked out of the room. Tears burned the back of her eyes as she realized what he was doing, her hand covering her mouth. Maybe she shouldn't have given him that ultimatum... She stood, blankly staring at the open door, a million and one thoughts racing through her head.

She didn't want him to leave.

She loved him too much for him to go.

How was she supposed to raise a baby on her own?

Did he not love her as much as she'd thought?

All her questions were answered when he reappeared in the doorway, his cellphone in hand. "Shawn..." her voice caught in her throat as he dropped to his knees in front of her, his face inches away from her stomach. He gently lifted her shirt, before raising the phone to face her. "What are you-?" she began, but paused when the camera clicked loudly, realization dawning.

She could have fallen over with relief, especially when he leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to the skin of her stomach. Her fingers stroked over his hair as her body relaxed. He stood, pushing up to stand in front of her again. "There. Now, wherever I go I'll have a picture of my son with me..." Her arms were thrown around him as she buried her face into his neck, sobs wracking her body.

"You scared the crap out of me. I thought you were leaving."

He tugged her closer, nuzzling her deeply. "Not a chance Jules. You're stuck with me now. There's going to be two of me. You think you can handle that?" he teased lightly, now that the mood was one of happiness instead of fear. Juliet let out a laugh, her muscles no longer tense, but relaxed. She pulled back to look at him, before her fingers wound through his hair and she yanked him forward for a searing kiss.

"By the way..." she broke it momentarily. "What makes you think we're having a boy?"

He grinned from ear to ear, bumping his nose with hers before he whispered. "Didn't anyone tell you Jules? I'm psychic." She giggled loudly at his blatent lie, tapping his face lightly with her hand.

"Who are we going to tell first?" she suddenly asked, her arms going around his neck once more. Shawn frowned again, looking down at the phone in his hand. She watched as he began to scroll through the numbers, knowing whose he was heading for. When he held up the phone for her to see, she shook her head in mock annoyance. At his pleading look she caved, giving him the go-ahead.

Shawn pressed the call button, pressing the phone to his ear as he began to lead Juliet back to their bedroom. After all, it was still early and she was a pregnant woman. She needed her rest now. As Juliet slipped under the covers to bury herself under them, Shawn fell into the bed beside her, the phone against his ear still ringing as he pulled her against his side.

A few seconds later, Gus' weary voice answered. "Shawn, it's my only day off and I don't have to be up until at least ten thirty. I don't want to go to the beach, I don't want to go to the carnival and I don't want to go anywhere near the new sushi place at this time in the morning. So unless you have a great excuse for calling me, please don't say another word."

Shawn chuckled at his friends immediate assumptions. "Hey man. Guess what Jules and I are having."

Gus groaned. "Why do you insist on playing the guessing game so early Shawn? Ugh, hurry up and give me a clue so I can go back to sleep." Juliet smiled as she listened in. Gus was definitely in for a surprise this time. It wasn't a run of the mill 'early morning' conversation.

"Let's see... It cries a lot, it crawls around the floor and it's occasionally smelly." Juliet elbowed him playfully when he said that, a smile spreading over both of their faces. On the other end of the line, Gus frowned.

"That sushi bar has really started serving some weird stuff hasn't it?" he raised his eyebrow at the cell phone. Shawn chuckled at his best friends joke, but Juliet nudged him again and he got right to the point.

"Look buddy, how would you feel about being called Uncle Gus?" Before said new uncle could answer, Shawn continued. "Well, you're going to have to get used to it, because Jules is pregnant..." There was a loud clatter on the other end of the line, which Shawn presumed was his best friend dropping his cell phone.

Juliet looked at him curiously but her boyfriend shrugged, clearly having expected the reaction. He listened as Gus fumbled around for a bit, before his surprised voice was back in Shawn's ear. "Well... I suppose it's a little different from all the other early morning phone calls... This isn't one of those pranks calls is it? You know the ones that you think are funny, but aren't actually funny?"

"Dude, no. Totally serious. Jules is having a baby. Our baby," he glanced down at her, her head lying on his chest comfortably. He wound his fingers through her hair, a smile on his face.

"Have you told your dad yet?"

"No, you're the first to know Gus." Shawn chuckled when he heard Gus hiss out a little victorious 'yes' into the receiver. "Victory dance?"

"Doing it now..."

"Dance on buddy, dance on. Listen, I'll talk to you later okay? We're going to tell some more people. Like my father for example, then we'll meet you in the Psych Office later for a celebration. Sound like a plan?" Shawn gave Gus his mental outline. He could practically see his friend grin from ear to ear.

"Damn straight. Bye Shawn. Bye Juliet!" he yelled, in the hopes said woman could hear him. Shawn winced at the loudness of his voice. Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye Gus," she smiled to herself. But Gus wasn't finished yet and his voice continued to fill their ears..

"Goodbye unborn version of my best friend, who no matter what gender is going to be called Gus!" They both couldn't help the similar looks of humor and mild concern for Gus' sanity that swept over their faces. Shawn laughed down the phone.

"We're not naming our child after you dude. If it's a boy you're relegated to middle name status after that little stunt you pulled with the pancake batter last week," Shawn scolded and Gus chuckled, clearly having a flashback.

"Worth it."

"Bye Gus," Shawn finally hung up, relaxing back onto the bed with a soft sigh of happiness. Juliet shifted her head so that her chin was resting on his chest, her eyes looking up at his face. She intertwined her fingers with his again, thumb stroking over the back of his hand gently.

"Do you want to be the one to tell Carlton?" she whispered suddenly, watching as the happy smile turned to that of en evil genius. "Gently Shawn. Break it to him gently... You can call your dad on the way."

"Pfft, the way my father is he probably already knows. He probably knew before you did." Juliet couldn't help but agree. Henry Spencer did have an uncanny knack for guessing news before it was broken to him. But Shawn wasn't getting out of it that easily.

"True, but you still have to tell him. You can do it in the car on the way to the Station. Let's have a shower. You give this knocked up lady a massage," she slipped out of his embrace and stood, stretching her arms above her head. She gave her hips a little wiggle when she saw Shawn staring at her and he laughed.

"Don't tempt me woman. That's how this happened in the first place."

"Oh come on, it's not like I can get doubly pregnant is it? It wouldn't hurt..." she sing songed, waltzing out of the door. "My hormones are going to go wild over the next few months, you do realize that don't you? I'll be screaming at you one minute and dragging you to the bedroom the next. Think you can handle it stud?"

Shawn, who had followed her a few seconds later, reached out and gripped her hips, pulling her body against him with a sly smirk. "Get to that shower now before we end up in a very compromising position in this hallway." He growled into her neck, pressing a kiss to her skin. She smacked one of his hands and he pouted.

"You're on," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips before fleeing into said bathroom. Pulling off his clothes, Shawn quickly followed.

* * *

**A/N: **Requested by **hellokittyfan96 **over on Psych Forums. I hope you like it! I've had to borrow a friends computer to access this site, but I hope it was worth it for you :) I'm trying to keep up with my requests as well as the stuff I want to do myself. Hopefully I won't let anyone down. Don't be afraid to remind me of anything I'm forgetting guys!

Oh, and if the person who requested a fic with the Nervous Game in a review is reading this, I'm going to do a fic with it and if you want to give me your user name I'll give you credit for the idea :)

Reviews are like smut. Exciting and full of fun ;D


	9. Chapter 9

As the storm rumbled precariously outside, away from the warmth that the cabin was providing, Juliet O'Hara's heart still beat wildly in her chest. Her calm demeanor wouldn't give her away though, the champagne glass in her hand still untouched as everyone laughed around her. Shawn was speaking to Jason, the clearly insane mastermind behind the entire shambles of a day.

Who the hell opened a Murder Camp anyway? In fact, who in their right minds went to have the bejesus scared out of them for a crap load of money? They were all slightly unhinged she decided. Although to be fair, she'd expected more from Gus. Now, Shawn she could have seen pulling this kind of stunt, but Gus? She shook her head slightly as a camera clicked to her left and everyone cheered.

The group broke up into smaller sections and Shawn sauntered towards her, glass in hand and a smile breaking on his face. "Come on Jules, try and have a little fun. We're not being chased around by an axe wielding maniac anymore."

She rolled her eyes and turned her face towards him, giving him an incredulous look. "It's kind of a sick little charade... and then a colossal waste of my time..." She saw him pout slightly as she spoke. "But, since it's not a crime to be distasteful I guess I could hang out until the storm passes." His face broke into a genuine smile and her entire body was washed with warmth at the spark in his eyes.

"I think I saw some Chocodiles in the fridge," he said slyly, clearly having spotted them earlier and put down a claim on them. Juliet raised an eyebrow.

"Tempting."

"I shall return..." he set his glass of champagne down on the arm of her chair, pushing himself to his feet and weaving through the others in a path to the kitchen. As he walked away, Juliet cocked her head to the side to watch him go. He was really he most frustrating man she'd ever met. How could he go from terrified to cheerful in such a short period of time?

As he walked away, her gaze trailed along his back to rest on his denim clad ass. Ever since the incident when she'd accidentally checked him out in his football uniform, she'd secretly been taking every opportunity to continue doing so. But she always made sure no-one else was looking first.

Sure enough, Gus was too busy trying to be suave and sophisticated for the sweet brunette, Sissy. At least she thought it was the right name... Juliet hadn't really caught many names except for Jason and Clive. Who, by the way was still grinning at her occasionally from across the room. Never going to happen, she laughed in her head. Everyone else was suitably occupied however. So, when she was ensured that no-one could see her, her eyes fell to Shawn's retreating figure once more and she sighed in appreciation.

There was nothing like checking out a well built man... She shook her head. How could he make her do that? Go from professional Detective to hot under the collar crazy woman, with only the promise of Chocodiles and champagne? Shawn Spencer really did have a way with words, she mused.

He reappeared a few seconds later, bag of creamy chocolate treats in hand and he held them up for her to see. She smiled in spite of herself as he side stepped an increasingly drunken Billy, who was clearly trying to put the moves on an incredulous Annie. Juliet shook her head as Shawn sidled up to her chair, immediately offering her the open packet. She took one from the bag and set it next to his abandoned glass of questionably valued champagne.

"So I take it you didn't enjoy your first murder camp experience then?" He returned to his position on the floor, his legs crossing as he set down his own treat and reached for his glass. Juliet gave him a pointed look.

"Was it the gripping fear that gave it away or the fact I'm still not one hundred percent on Jason's sanity?" she teased, her body relaxing a little more under the effects of the champagne.

"A little of both maybe? However, I can sense that you thought I was very manly running out there by myself Jules. Did I look like an action hero?" he flirted openly, clearly uncaring if she didn't flirt back or not. But as always, Juliet surprised him.

"Hmm, not so much. The lack of bulging muscles was the giveaway..." she raised the glass to her lips and took another sip, watching as a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "But I'm sure you were manly in your own way."

He reached behind him and produced another bottle of champagne, shifting to refill her glass for her. He spoke while he poured. "Jules, I have nothing but bulging muscles. You've just never seen me with my shirt off. I could give you a show right now, but every other male in the room would probably attack me through sheer jealousy."

"Even Gus?"

"Especially Gus. He's always had it in for me and my sexy manliness since we hit puberty," he laughed at his own joke, setting the bottle down again. Juliet toyed with the stem of her glass, cocking her head to the side again.

"I had no idea that a man who acts like a nine year old was aware what puberty was..." A look of mock hurt graced his handsome features. She forced back a giggle at his expression, her eyes shining with humor.

"This is exactly like the shoulder pads conversation Jules. But at least you admit you recognize me as a man and not a lower life form like Billy over there..." he jerked his thumb in said creatures direction as he attempted to pole dance around a lamp. He was clearly unaware of the good natured insult. Well, in his state he was clearly unaware of pretty much everything in the room, so it was to be expected.

"At least Annie managed to escape. I thought he'd end up doing something embarrassing, like stripping off..." she cast a concerned look at the drunkard, who was swaying precariously. Shawn chuckled loudly.

"Hey, as long as he doesn't start to dry hump the air, then I assume we're all safe from him." There was silence between them momentarily as they both consumed their forgotten Chocodiles, but the chatter from the others around them was enough to make it unnaturally loud in the living room.

Jason had slipped over to the CD Player and stuck in a 'Best of the Nineties' CD, which only served to ruin any more opportunities for conversation. Shawn rolled his eyes at the man's turned back and Juliet leaned forward to pat his shoulder sympathetically. He smirked over at her, before pushing himself to his feet and grabbing the items that had been strewn around him. He jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen and she gave him a look.

He chuckled, even though she could no longer hear the sound. "It's quieter in there Jules!" he called over the music. Her eyes darted towards the entrance of the kitchen and then back to his almost pleading face. She gave in without much of a fight, the thought of being alone with Shawn causing a faint tingling to develop in her stomach.

The pair excused themselves to the people around them, even though no-one was really interested in the comings and goings of a Detective and a Psychic. As they turned the corner to the dark, empty kitchen, Shawn's hand fell to the small of Juliet's back. She blushed heavily under his touch, thankful that the lighting in the room was dim. He finally designated them a spot next to the fridge, leaning back against the counter silently, his body outstretched and long as he relaxed.

"Sorry about all of this Jules. I really should have figured it out sooner, instead of dragging you all the way here..." Well, she hadn't been expecting _that_ of all things to come out of his mouth. He gave her an apologetic smile and passed her the glass she'd been using.

"It's fine I guess. Nothing like getting stranded in a cabin in the woods during a storm... with people of questionable sanity..." she cast a glance back at the living room when another burst of laughter drifted towards them. Shawn chuckled loudly, cocking his head to the left and giving her a smile.

Juliet couldn't help but return it. She would never, ever admit it out loud, but Shawn's smiles could cause euphoria when directed at her. "Did I ever tell you about the time I singlehandedly brought an evil voodoo cat woman to justice, after discovering her secret ritual on a pepper plantation?" he gave a cocky grin.

Juliet rolled her eyes playfully. "Shawn, that was the plot of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island," she turned from him, slipping her suit jacket along her arms before throwing it over a nearby chair. When she turned back, Shawn's expression was... interesting to say the least. "Are you alright?"

He snapped himself out of it pretty quickly, his eyes snapping back to hers. "Uh, yeah," his voice was strained and rough, and he cleared his throat before continuing. "What was I talking about again?"

She blushed a dainty shade of pink, realizing she'd just caught him checking her out. "Voodoo cat women and zombies I think... or something like that anyway," she ducked her head to keep her eyes from wandering to his own. Maybe if she couldn't see his eyes, the tingling in her stomach would stop.

He changed the subject, clearly losing his train of thought on his earlier joke. "So uh, nothing ever came of that Cameron guy huh? I mean I haven't seen him around a lot..." he fiddled with a button on his shirt, avoiding her sudden gaze. He was chock full of surprises tonight wasn't he? But she couldn't help a little giggle when she saw his body language change to that of nervousness.

"No, not really. After he took me to Marios things kind of fizzled out I guess. He couldn't bowl very well anyway... On the plus side, I realized what kind of date I'd rather have. To be honest, that ball park frank and the stroll on the boardwalk was a lot more fun. Or maybe it was the company... I don't know," she set her glass down and turned away, leaning on the opposite counter which looked out over the choppy lake.

"Well, I hear I look pretty good in that light," Shawn repeated his previous statement from weeks before. Juliet let herself relax after her little admission, thankful when he defused the intensity from her speech.

"Shawn-" she turned back to look at him, only to find him dangerously close to her. His face was mere inches away from her startled one, and his breath ghosted over her lips sweetly, smelling of champagne and chocolate. A very potent combination along with his devilish good looks and the fact that his green eyes were shining with mischief and lust.

The mischief she could understand, but the unmistakable lust was new... Her gaze dropped to his lips, shiny and wet, just begging to be pressed against hers. His glass had been set aside and one hand reached out to settle on her hip, tugging her closer to his body and to his mouth; which if you were wondering did very little to help her resistance.

She leaned in further, one of her hands closing over his bicep and the other stroking up towards his shoulder for leverage. They were so close, his free hand sliding over her back; his fingers massaging and rubbing light circles on her skin. She shivered against him, their noses brushing now.

"Very close talking?" she murmured and he smiled, wide and happy.

"Nope. You haven't let me finish Jules..." There is was again. The chocolate, champagne... pure Shawn smell that made her belly flip-flop in place. His voice was husky and she could almost imagine what he would sound like if he moaned into her kiss. What was she waiting for? Millimeters were all that kept her from-

"Hey guys!"

They sprang apart like they'd been electrocuted, just as Jason turned into the kitchen. Shawn's subsequent glare could have blown the other man to pieces, had his back not been turned towards an open cupboard. "We were looking for you! Party games start here. We have whiskey and vodka, so we're not skimping on the cost," Jason was grinning as he spoke, pulling glasses from a shelf and piling them together.

"Actually man, we were kind of in the middle of something-" Shawn tried, his hand running through his hair in frustration. Juliet's body was on fire from where Shawn had been in contact with her, and her breathing was heavy from the anticipation. They'd been _so close_. She'd been nanometers away from tasting his kiss for the first time... She was beginning to see Shawn's argument when it came to this guy.

"Nonsense! Come on, don't be party poopers. We're all waiting for you," Jason uttered, completely oblivious to the sexual tension in the room. Instead he scurried from place to place, collecting what he needed, before turning to them. "Now get out there," he began to usher them towards the living room.

Aware that any argument would be seemingly useless against the chipper little man, they allowed themselves to be herded miserably towards the crowd. Shawn cast a glance towards Juliet, apology etched onto his features. When Jason finally moved from behind them, leaving them momentarily out of ear shot from anyone, she leaned over to whisper to him. "Find me later. It doesn't look like anyone is going anywhere tonight anyway..."

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyway in agreement. There was no way he was leaving this cabin without kissing Juliet. He wasn't missing out on her this time. He'd let far too many chances go for his own liking and this was not going to be one of them. Gus threw them both a curious look as they sat down sullenly on the floor in the circle of people, but neither one could be bothered to return it.

Shawn was busy trying not to think of all the possibilities that the kiss could have led to and Juliet was pre-occupied trying not to stare at Shawn's mouth more than necessary. Her entire body was still flushed with heat from the situation. They both sat cross legged, knees brushing occasionally, while the others waited for Jason to begin whatever he had planned. Shawn stretched out his arms behind him, leaning back onto his hands for comfort as his legs began to tense.

Juliet raised an eyebrow and did the same, her hand landing right next to his and her pinky finger curling over the top of his own pinky. Shawn smirked to himself, aware that no-one could see their hands, before he shifted it and covered her whole hand with his. Juliet beamed at him, but the moment was once again broken by Jason.

Juliet was beginning to wish she'd shot him when she'd had the chance...

"Okay guys, I went looking for the whiskey and the vodka, all of which I'd stocked up for tonight... but it's seems Billy-" he gestured to the snoring man who was draped over Juliet's old chair. "Found it before I could... So, instead, I've arranged another little horror game for us all." At the collective groans, Jason laughed loudly.

"Come on man, give us a break and let us go do-" Shawn cut himself off and Juliet's raised eyebrow. "Stuff..." he finished lamely, knowing full well that she knew the original ending of his sentence had been 'each other'.

"Aww come on guys! It's just like hide and seek, only with an axe wielding maniac chasing you instead of your friends," Jason chortled, like it was the most natural thing in the world for a group of adults to pretend to be murder victims in the middle of the woods.

"So, what would have to do? Could we split into teams? Cause I know who I'm pairing up with," Clive gave Juliet his best grin, but she returned it with an icy glare. Clive quickly looked away and cleared his throat. "Then again I could probably benefit more from a date with my computer huh?"

"I would bet money on it..." Juliet grumbled, clearly fed up with having to say no. She wanted to say yes dammit. But to one particular guy sitting next to her. Hell, if she had her way, she'd be agreeing with the psychic all night long, but no. Jason had to go and have one of his damned ideas about what was fun... The only fun thing she wanted to be doing right at this moment in time involved a bed and a butt naked Shawn Spencer.

Mind out of the gutter, Juliet, she scolded herself quickly. Her mind had become increasingly filthy as of late, especially after their 'date' along the boardwalk when she'd first seen him bathed in the golden light of the sunset; before imagining them in a compromising position on the beach while they-

Damn it! She shook herself before she became any more flustered. Shawn cast a funny look towards her, but she just shrugged innocently and went back to listening to Jason describe his idea for adult hide and seek.

"So, we basically pair up while I go and get the mask. Then, you guys run for your lives," a grin split his face, but instead of rolling her eyes like she'd thought she would, a light blinked on in Juliet's head. It wasn't the most sensible thing to go running about in a storm... but who said they would be outside? She glanced at Shawn, only to see the cogs turning in his brain as he formulated a plan.

"I guess we pick who we want to go with? In that case, I'll take Ju-" Shawn began cheerfully, but Jason cut him off for the second time in twenty minutes.

"Oh no, that would be too easy. I'll be picking teams..."

Juliet bit back a loud groan of frustration, while Shawn growled low in his chest. "You cock-blocking son of a bitch..." he mumbled discreetly, but Juliet caught his words anyway and smirked. She completely agreed.

"You say something Shawn?" Jason paused in his newest explanation, but Shawn's scowl quickly transformed into a false grin.

"I said, let the games begin... _buddy_..." he forced that last word out through gritted teeth, the hand that was entwined with Juliet's tensing a little as he tried to keep his cool. It would probably negate the effects of solving a murder case if Shawn ended up murdering someone anyway.

"That's the spirit!"

"Actually Jason, could I please stay with Shawn? I actually don't know many other people around here, unless you've forgotten, and storm's kind of creep me out..." Juliet smiled sweetly, feeling Shawn shift beside and turn to look at the camp leader.

"Yeah, I guess that would be okay. Since you went through the trouble of being here I suppose I can let you off the hook... Say, why don't you guys split into teams of three? That'll be easier I guess. So, Juliet, Shawn and Annie, you guys can head off first. Then, Clive, Sissy and Gus can leave about five minutes later. Make it a little more interesting..." he offered happily, clearly ecstatic about the new turn of events.

Shawn and Juliet's faces dropped openly. The psychic looked like he was going to lunge for his old enemy and it was only Juliet's hand on his that prevented Jason's untimely demise.

Annie didn't seem to be having the same internal struggle, standing and stretching from her position on the floor. She smiled in Shawn's direction, but he didn't seem to notice; his mind was far too busy trying to think of ways to get Juliet alone so they could finish what they started in the kitchen...

The miserable pair picked themselves off of the floor and dusted themselves down, dragging their feet as they made towards to front door. It was going to be cold, wet and miserable with the prospect of a third person only adding to the drudgery. Both could think of somewhere they would much rather be...

Juliet could just picture a warm bed, the storm raging outside as she and Shawn made love for the first time...

Shawn could see a blazing fire in his minds eye, blankets and pillows in front of it and Juliet laid out before him...

But as the front door swung open and the wind blasted them in the face, biting and nipping at their cold skin, any romantic thoughts were immediately and mercilessly crushed under the power of the storm.

Thankfully, the rain seemed to be holding off, but just glancing at the sky could have told Juliet that there was going to be one hell of a down pour when it did come down. Annie was still chattering mindlessly to an uninterested Shawn to her left. Juliet wouldn't have minded if the woman hadn't kept flicking her hair and batting her eyelids at him. To his credit, Shawn didn't seem to be taking much notice. The only thing that he was concentrating on was making his hand brush against Juliet's as often as possible.

She smiled to herself. Shawn Spencer was romantic... who knew? She threw him an occasional playful glance, ignoring the chill on her skin and the relentlessly throbbing, yet pleasurable feeling that was tight around the top of her thighs every time he smirked back at her.

Annie was blissfully unaware of the tension between the pair, and her efforts to flirt with the psychic were clear and unbidden. To be honest, it was starting to piss Juliet off. They'd been out in the woods for a while, but Shawn always seemed to know where he was going so they followed him. There hadn't been a sign of Jason since they'd left the cabin, which seemed like years ago to the freezing trio.

Annie finally paused in the midst of their trekking and sighed miserably. "You know what? Screw this. Screw the whole damn thing. I'm going back to my cabin for a hot shower. Maybe I can get the rest of this gunk off of my neck and relax. Say, would you like to come along Shawn? I have coffee... maybe a little wine?" she suggested with a smile, clearly not put off by Juliet's presence.

Shawn could feel Juliet tense beside him and he inwardly chuckled at the thought of Annie taking on Juliet. He knew who would kick ass in a fight, and let's just say, Annie wouldn't be the one coming off better. "No thanks Annie. I'm with someone right now," he explained, noting that the blond Detective relaxed at his side.

Annie shrugged. "Worth a shot. See you guys tomorrow. Don't get lost because once I get in I'm not leaving again to mount a damn search party." She gave a wave as she wandered off in the direction of her cabin.

"_Worth a shot_," Juliet mimicked in a high pitched voice, scowling after the oblivious woman. Shawn laughed beside her. "What?"

"You're so damn cute when you're jealous..." his eyebrow quirked when she blushed at his compliment.

"I wasn't jealous. I just don't like women who flirt in front of other women then invite a guy they barely know back to their place for _wine..._" she grimaced, making her opinion well and truly known.

"Jules, I think you're over looking one tiny detail about our current situation..." Juliet suddenly found herself pinned, her back against a tree and Shawn's warm body pressed into her front. She gasped loudly at the sudden change in his demeanor, his face so close to hers that she could practically taste his lips. "We're all alone Juliet," he purred, his hands falling her caress her hips and his nose brushing over her cheek.

"Shawn..." her voice sounded pathetically weak even to her own ears, but she continued anyway as his stubble rubbed over the soft skin of her jawline.

"Hmm?" he answered, oblivious to the cold wind and icy conditions.

"Could you please kiss me before we're interrupted again? I don't think I could stand it-" His lips brushed over hers almost tentatively at first, his eyes boring into hers. But even that little taste, that little morsel and it was like a floodgate had opened. Juliet pushed forward, trying to catch as much of his intoxicating taste as she could before they were stopped again. Her fingers speared through his hair, gently tugging every now and again as he assaulted her lips with his own.

Her arm came up to wrap around his neck, pulling him even closer against her and pressing every nook of their bodies together. He groaned loudly into her mouth, his tongue probing around hers with measured strokes. Whenever they absolutely needed to pull away for breath, Shawn's nose would bump against hers calmly until she pulled him back in and they would be frantic again.

Shawn's leg had somehow found it's way between hers, his thigh pressing deliciously against her pulsing core and she pushed down to try and relieve some of the pressure that had been building for so long. Juliet pulled back to let out a little cry and Shawn paused, his fingers pausing in their journey along her spine.

"Jules? Did I hurt you?" he murmured, mouth grazing her jaw as she shook her head.

"No, ugh-" she pushed down slightly again, the firmness of his leg providing the perfect way to quash the pleasant burn between her legs. "This just feels really good..." she did it again, letting out another gasp as she moved. Shawn raised an eyebrow as her eyes closed over and her lips parted. He bit back a moan of his own at the sight of her moving against his thigh, and stilled her hips so that she couldn't relieve the feeling. "Hey!" she pouted indignantly, her hands trailing up along his chest.

"Sorry Jules, but you can't expect me to be okay with you having all the fun while I'm being constricted by the horror of denim can you?" her expression changed from one of mock annoyance, to playful questioning.

"Things getting a little tight down there?" she teased, nipping at his lips before pressing another kiss to them. Shawn chuckled against her.

"It's been that way since we were in the kitchen earlier Jules. You have no idea how difficult it is walking around like that, especially with you only a few feet away," he trailed butterfly kisses over her jawline, sweeping down to her neck and making her head fall back slightly to give him better access.

"You know, it's a shame we don't have a nice warm cabin to go back to... I'm getting a little cold out here. God forbid we actually remove any clothes. Knowing our luck today we'd probably end up with frostbite in places frostbite shouldn't be..." Juliet murmured, her body relaxing back against the tree. She lifted her hand, deft fingers playing through his soft hair, stroking and brushing occasionally against his forehead.

Shawn gave a sound of appreciation at her exploration, before he spoke again. "Jules... you know I think you're gorgeous right?" Despite the low temperature, Juliet's cheeks flamed at the compliment. Clearly their little make out session had provided her with little to no immunity from his charm.

"Shawn, what are you-"

"Well I do... but I don't just like you for that. I mean, I know you probably think I'm a pretty shallow guy. Which I will admit to. I _was _a pretty shallow guy until I met you." Her breath hitched in her chest, his words sincere and kind.

"Is this really the right place Shawn?" she asked softly, brushing a thumb over his cheek in a light caress.

"Would you rather I say all this romantic stuff when Billy is in the corner, drooling on a cushion?" he gave her a pointed look and she was forced to agree. She gave him a quick nod to continue, before going back to toying with his hair. "Okay then... We've been dancing around this issue for a while Jules, and to be honest, I only want to know one thing."

She couldn't help herself as she leaned forward in anticipation of his question. "What's that?" her voice sounded low and seductive to her own ears, but Shawn merely smiled.

"Will you give me the chance to prove myself to you? Let me prove that I'm a better person Jules. Come on, how can you resist this handsome face?" he pulled a somewhat dashing smile from mid-air and she bit back a laugh. With a quick movement she was kissing him again, her hands on either side of his face and his lips crushed against hers. When they pulled apart she was gasping for breath and his lips were swollen along with her own she suspected.

But she managed to respond anyway. "I think that if tonight is anything to go by, I'm looking forward to it. Thank you Shawn, for being so mature about all of this. I know it was probably difficult for you-" she teased, his consequent pout adorable. "But I'm glad you finally said it..." she brushed her nose against his, leisurely pulling him in for another kiss. This one lasted longer, fueled by his revelation and her acceptance.

When Shawn reluctantly pulled back to breathe, Juliet practically whined. "Can we please go somewhere Shawn? Preferably a place with a nice warm bed? With pillows and cushions, and a fire place?" Her bottom lip protruded slightly and he bent forward to catch it playfully between his teeth.

They laughed when he released her, his lips ghosting over her cheek again before he stepped back. Her eyes fluttered open when the sensation stopped and she looked at him only to see him deep in thought.

"Wait, _I have a cabin!_ A really nice one. Paid for by a pretend axe wielding maniac..." he smiled apologetically at her disbelieving face.

"Why don't you tell me these things?" Her eyes rolled at his idiocy, realizing that they'd been shivering in the cold for nothing, instead of being in a nice comfy bedroom. He shrugged then, planting a peck onto the tip of her nose.

"Because you're hot when you're angry," he explained simply, as if the statement was the answer to everything in the universe. She shook her head at his joke, deciding that staying even the slightest bit angry with him under the circumstances would be silly. "Now come on. Move that lovely butt of yours and if we can avoid Jason at all costs, we should make it there pretty quickly..."

Juliet pressed her hands to his chest and eased him away slightly, to give herself room to move. She'd forgotten about Jason in the heat of the moment, Shawn proving much more interesting than a man who was out to get them. She smoothed down her hair slightly and straightened her clothes, which had become slightly askew during their encounter. She reached out and tugged his T-shirt down from the place it had crept up to, catching a glimpse of his stomach as she did. She gave him a shy look from beneath her eyelashes and his hand found her hair, stroking it gently.

"Let's go..." her fingers entwined with his and he practically glowed. "You do know the way back don't you?"

"Yeah, I was just walking us in circles anyway until Annie got bored. The cabins are just over there," he jerked his head to the left and she sighed out a breath of exasperation mixed with amusement.

"Circles? I should have guessed you would lead me astray you bad man..." she leaned in for a quick nuzzle, his lips pressing against the corner of her mouth in a sweet kiss. "Now come on, before it starts to-" The first splash of rain hit Juliet square on the forehead, making her jump while Shawn laughed at her reaction.

It wasn't long before it was followed by another- and then another, until pretty soon they were running through the thundering downpour towards the warmth of Shawn's forgotten cabin. It wasn't an easy escape, the sticky mud underfoot making them stumble more than once in their haste. But Shawn's hand encircled Juliet's as they ran, weaving through trees with smiles on their faces despite the situation. As they broke free of the woods into the familiar open space of the camp, Juliet found that she didn't care about the rain at all. Shawn made a sharp turn, immediately heading for a cabin at near the entrance next to the road.

It took him no time at all to whip out a key from his front pocket and jam in roughly into the door, yanking Juliet into the warm room. The wooden door slammed behind her and when she turned, Shawn's eyes were already roving over her body hungrily. She flicked her wet hair at him, a few droplets flying from the strands to splatter onto his already wet face. He smirked, taking a step forward as if to embrace her.

But Juliet was quick to stop him, her hand on his chest and her eyebrow raised. "You start the fire, I'll go and find some blankets..." she made her way towards the staircase at the side of the room, her hand resting lightly on the banister as she turned back to him quickly. "You might want to get rid of those wet clothes as well. We wouldn't want you to catch a cold," her lips quirked in a subtle little smile, while his face exploded into a full grin and he quickly set about making them a fire.

While he clumsily pulled off his shirt, Shawn stumbled in the direction of the fireplace; his struggle with the offending garment ending with him victorious. He lay it across the back of a nearby chair, knowing that he'd need to dry it for the next day, having brought no additional clothes with him. He crossed to a nearby drawer and opened it, his eyes searching for something to start a fire with. He was pleased to see an old newspaper and some firelighters, along with a box of matches sitting conveniently inside.

Soon enough the fire was blazing behind the grate, casting a warm glow around the room and lighting up Shawn's nervous face as Juliet's footsteps echoed at the top of the stairs. He kicked off his shoes and socks, his belt following them across the room. He contemplated on whether or not to remove his jeans himself, but Juliet's voice called out and distracted him.

"Shawn, this is wonderful..." She appeared as if by magic in front of him, her eyes lighting on the fire with a pleasant surprise. It didn't take her long to lay out a few blankets on top of the rug, before she glanced at him again in confusion. He was still standing in the same place he had been when she'd come back down the stairs. She smiled shyly at him, beckoning him over with one finger. "I don't think this will work if you're all the way over there Shawn."

He chuckled, his body relaxing and his brain reminding him that this was Juliet. Beautiful, sexy, clever knock-out Juliet O'Hara. His feet finally began to move over to the blankets she'd lain out for them, the situation mirroring the very one he'd imagined earlier. When he was close enough to feel her breath skim his cheek, Shawn ducked his head wordlessly to press a kiss against her pulse point, drawing a shameless gasp from the Detective's parted lips.

Deft fingers ghosted along her sides, the wet material of her blouse just begging him to remove it from her cold skin. Shawn hummed into her neck, sending vibrations shivering along her body and back again. Juliet's eyes fluttered closed off of their own accord and she tilted her head briefly to give him better access.

With her inadvertent permission, Shawn continued his assault on her neck; licking and biting around her pulse point until her own idle fingers were digging into his forearms with sweet anticipation. Dragging a hand over her shoulder, Shawn hooked a finger under the collar of the wet shirt and tugged it aside to reveal more skin to his waiting mouth. He continued his journey happily until he reached her bra strap, the dark blue a stark contrast to her pale skin. He toyed with it while her finger's speared through his hair to tug gently whenever she wanted his mouth back on her.

He eventually pushed the strap aside and kissed where it once was, earning a whimper for his trouble. Realizing that she was beginning to shiver again, the wet clothes rubbing uncomfortably over their skin, Shawn moved back slightly causing Juliet to sigh. Finger's slipped down to pluck at the top button of her blouse, before he popped it, continuing downwards in a similar way.

Juliet allowed him, breathing happily when he pushed the soggy material from her shoulders, warm hands brushing over the skin of her arms and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. She smiled, her own hands smoothing over his chest to make him tense as she grazed the outline of his bellybutton. A low sound rumbled from his chest as she explored him and he leaned down to kiss her once again.

Her touch was soft but firm, her hands finding his back, his shoulders and then down to scratch her nails lightly over his stomach and lower, one finger slipping under the waistband of his wet jeans. It was Shawn's turn to shiver now, even as her lips trailed over the stubble on his jaw and down to his Adams apple to nibble gently. He was quick to retaliate, thumbs curling over the underside of her breasts in exploration on the smooth material.

Her bra was damp too, the blouse having been useless in deterring the rain but he didn't seem to mind. It certainly didn't stop his exploration, as he fingered the lace trim that lined the top. Juliet smiled against his throat. "You like it?" she murmured and he nodded, swallowing heavily.

"Blue is definitely your color Jules..." A slow smirk spread over his face when he pushed the other strap down to leave her shoulder's bare. He trailed little kisses over her chest, until he came to the top of the bra and dipped his tongue under the material. She drew in a shaky breath, her hands finding his and dragging them over her stomach to the top of her pants. She gave him a look that told him to go for it and he didn't hesitate.

The button was popped and the dainty zip was pulled down to leave them loose. She took the initiative to wriggle out of them and they pooled at her ankles. Shawn didn't give her a chance to step out of them, instead wrapping his arms around her and lifting her from the floor. Juliet's long leg's wrapped around his waist to balance herself, little separating her from his skin but a pair of panties.

Shawn gave a predatory grin before falling to his knees and pushing the forgotten clothes aside in favor of placing Juliet's willing body onto the blanket's she'd lain out. He released her so that she could relax slightly, kneeling between her legs with a hungry sheen over his eyes. The fire roared beside them, bathing them with warmth as the storm raged outside.

Shawn wasn't in favor of rushing this. He continued his earlier exploration of her body, hands and eyes trailing over every bit of skin in front of him. Juliet was appreciative of the attention he gave her, and she shared equal pleasure in letting her gaze wander over his broad shoulders then over the stomach she'd been exploring not that long ago.

"Are those jeans not uncomfortable?" she wondered aloud, noticing how soaked through they were for the first time, her attention having been somewhat occupied earlier. Shawn hadn't seemed to notice.

"I guess I was distracted..." he let his hands smooth over her thighs, up and down, gradually getting higher until he was brushing her panties with every movement. She wriggled impatiently as he teased, until she'd finally had enough and sat up in front of him, fingers tugging on his jeans again. Instead of stopping her, Shawn let her continue to undo the button and pull the zipper down, only pausing her hands when she began to push them from his hips. "Ah ah ah, Jules. Since when have you been one to rush things?" he gave her a smug grin when she whined, falling back onto the blankets.

"You're just enjoying having power over a cop..." she smiled wryly, her finger hooking through his belt loop and tugging him down slightly, his hands falling to the sides of her head to catch himself.

He leaned down, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, full of promises of what was to come. "You can read me like a book Jules."

Her arms curled around his neck to hold him against her and she arched upwards slightly so that her stomach rubbed over his, sending chills along both of their bodies. Shawn finally lifted her to unhook that pesky bra and it fell away with a small pull to leave her breasts exposed to his mouth. Lips walking over her skin made her whimper and shift under his fingertips.

After he'd thoroughly teased her, he finally pulled a pink nipple between his lips and sucked heavily, providing just enough of a pull to make her cry out and burrow her fingers into his hair, balling her hand into a fist. Shawn breathed out heavily against her breast, pulling back to move to the other, paying it the same rapt attention. Juliet's body was buzzing, her mind hazy and her skin hot.

Releasing her breasts momentarily, Shawn pulled out of her grasp to dip lower, running his tongue in a blazing trail over her stomach pausing only to dip into her belly button, before her continued, resting his body between her thighs. By now, Juliet was well aware of what he wanted to do and she couldn't say she could really stop him at this point. His breath was hot on the outside of her panties, her legs hooking over his shoulders at his insistence.

She toyed with his hair while he pressed kisses along the inside of her thighs, nuzzling and laughing whenever she whimpered lightly. He finally gave in and pulled her panties aside, reveling in the wetness underneath. He experimentally ran a finger over her swollen core and Juliet arched again, desperate to feel him touching her; she wanted more dammit!

He grinned, clearly enjoying this little bout of power he was having. He moved in, tongue beginning to explore and Juliet was gone. Her eyes closed and her hips pressed against his face every time his tongue would flick over her clit. Two fingers slipped inside, snug and experimental as he thrust them into her hot wet heat.

Juliet writhed under his mouth, practically begging for more and calling his name whenever he pulled her clit between his lips. He made her jump when his teeth grazed her, but she quickly found that she enjoyed the sensation and urged him to continue it. He gladly follwed her advice and nibbled at the same time as he pushed his fingers as far as they could go. He curled them a little and Juliet bucked against him, crying out loudly as she came for him.

Shawn groaned, his tongue not ceasing it's movement until he was sure she was satiated and she had relaxed back onto the floor. He finally pulled back resting his chin lightly on her belly, his lips shiny with her wetness and a smug grin plastered on his face. She couldn't bring herself to scold him though, not after what he'd just done for her. She raised her free hand, which had been balled into the blanket under her, and ran it through her hair to relieve a bit of the warmth.

When she heard him chuckle, she rolled her eyes; despite the sweet smile on her face. "Get up here..." she motioned for him to come into her embrace and he did, crawling back up her body to kiss her again. "Would you please get rid of those jeans?" she stuck out her bottom lip, her eyes wide. She knew he couldn't resist her expression when she turned her pout on him.

He growled low in his chest, biting her bottom lip and tugging it out, before releasing it. "The ladies wish..." he chuckled, motioning for her to go ahead. She smiled, reaching past his waist to push his jeans and boxers down over his ass.

She gave him a playful squeeze and he jumped, laughing as she did. "Cheeky..." he chuckled, helping her to fully remove his jeans, and then moving on to free her of her panties. Juliet smiled in appreciation as his length sprang free of his boxers, nuzzling his neck with a little groan.

She maneuvered her hand and wrapped it around his shaft, causing him to jerk and moan loudly. "Jules..." She giggled happily, enjoying getting a little bit of revenge. Her thumb swept over the head of his cock, gathering the pre-cum that had gathered and used it to make her pumping smoother. Eventually, his hips were moving in the rhythm she'd set, his breathing heavy and his fingers digging into her sides.

Finally she released him, shifting to wrap her legs around his waist in the universal signal that she wanted him. Shawn gripped his length, rubbing the head over her core teasingly to coat himself in her juices, before pushing inside slowly. Juliet's fingers dug into his shoulders and she groaned, her head pressing back and her mouth falling open. Shawn gritted his teeth to reign himself in, murmuring her name as he steadied himself above her.

He pulled back and thrust again as her arms curled around him to keep him close. Her breath left her in short sharp gasps. "Shawn..." she purred into his ear as he began to move in a steady rhythm in and out of her. Juliet's hips kept in time with him, pushing up to meet his thrusts and send him even deeper.

His teeth grazed her neck, occasionally biting and nipping gently, before soothing with his tongue. Juliet let out a cry when his pelvic bone slammed against her clit, sending a powerful vibration through her body to clench warmly in her stomach. She could feel every muscle tightening throughout, her arms and legs tensing under his pleasurable thrusts.

Her legs clamped down around his waist to stop herself from moving around too much as Shawn's shaft stroked her inner walls deliciously with every little movement, making her toes curl and her voice leave her in a loud cry. "Shawn! Shawn, Shawn, Shawn-" she cried out steadily as he groaned above her, his thrusts quickening to bring her closer to the proverbial edge.

Shawn reached down and pressed his thumb over her clit, wiggling it from side to side. She sobbed out loudly, only quietening when he caught her lips in a heated kiss. He toyed with her lips and tongue, and her center, already sensitive from her first orgasm could take no more of his teasing. Juliet came powerfully, her muscles clamping down on his cock and her cry of his name echoing loudly through the cabin.

The following rush of liquid heat and the breath stealing clamp down of muscles around him, caused Shawn to hold himself ramrod tight as she milked his cock for all he was worth. He emptied himself into her with several loud calls of her name he was spent, his arms shaking with effort as he tried to hold himself up above her.

With several heaving breaths, they finally relaxed onto the blankets, satiated and spent for all they were worth. The only sound that filled the cabin was their mingled breath, light and laughing as they lay side by side.

Shawn reached out and pulled her close, pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead to try and soothe her slightly. Juliet whimpered, her arm hooking around his neck as she buried herself into his chest and ran her lips over the exposed expanse of his throat, her tongue running over the stubble.

He chuckled, stroking her hair and nuzzling at her happily. "Hmm, I'd say that this trip hasn't turned out all bad..." she murmured, stretching her body and curling in next to him for a cuddle. He wrapped his arms around her back and let her relax against him.

"Putting aside the insane axe wielding, best friend stealing, idiot... I'd say this is the most action Camp Tikihama has, or ever will see... So why don't we really give it a show?" he gave her a cheeky grin, hiking her leg back up around his waist. Juliet giggled, her high still not completely gone.

"Best idea you've had since those Chocodiles."

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was a long one. I suppose this one should definitely come with a Disclaimer XD This is just my re-write of an original script okay high powered lawyers? I own nothing but a laptop, a dirty mind and a lot of time on my hands =D

So, what did you guys think of this one? I really enjoyed writing it and I'm planning one re-writing a few other Shules episodes. No-one else has, so I figure why not get the proverbial ball rolling? I hope it has gotten you through the smutless time in the last week or so. Length between updates is starting to vary, because I will hopefully be starting a new job soon. More money for me, but sadly, less free time. However, I will still work hard to bring you guys the smut this fandom so desperately needs.

Reviews make me shiver in the good, smutty kind of way. Not in the, 'that guy has an axe and is running towards us' kind of way.


	10. Chapter 10

Shawn was quiet on the short ride to the Sorority house, his mind else where ever since he'd stumbled upon Juliet O'Hara earlier that day, standing in the middle of the Psych Office; her long blond hair flowing freely and a skirt that rode up along her thighs and left very little to his incredibly filthy imagination. She'd told them about the case she was working on, the one that involved Scary Sherry. He should have been dwelling on that; should have been entranced by the old urban legend and the flashbacks of the pale girl framed in the window.

But no, that wasn't what was occupying his mind at all. Instead, all he could think about were Juliet's long golden legs, stretching on for what had seemed like miles and taunting him from all the way across the room.

He was silent as Gus chattered nervously about the events of Wispy Sunny Pines from years before, trying to fill the silence that he thought was Shawn being as freaked out as he was. It wasn't. Instead he was trying not to fidget and shift in his seat at the memory of her. As soon as she'd turned around, a wry smile on her face and two cards held out in her hands, Shawn had broken more of a sweat than the one from racquetball. She'd talked without realizing the effect her outfit was having on him, explaining the case while he'd been imagining the two of them on his desk, the little skirt hiked around her waist and those long legs wrapped around his.

Of course at that point, he was exceedingly glad she couldn't read his mind, sure that she would slap him at the thoughts trailing through it. He was so far into the gutter just thinking about her name that he was sure he was going to hell for it. Not that he would care if he'd gotten himself a taste of Juliet in that outfit again. He shivered as a tingle ran up his spine.

He'd been like that all day, sitting quietly in the Office with his head on the desk. Gus was far too freaked out to notice his friends unusual silence and it had given the pseudo-psychic plenty to fantasize about for the empty hours until they were due at the Sorority house. So far, every scenario had ended the same way. Himself, Juliet and that skirt; around her waist or flung over a nearby lamp, it was always there... and them half naked, or fully, he couldn't decide which he liked more, rolling around on the floor or on the desk; in a bed or against a wall, making each other scream.

He groaned openly at the mere thought and finally attracted Gus' attention. "Tell me about it. I mean, what if Scary Sherry is still wandering about? You know what happens in these situations Shawn. Black guy goes into a scary house, he doesn't even make it down the damn hallway," his best friend grumbled, continuing on as before.

Shawn finally came out of his Juliet induced haze long enough to answer. "Pfft, Gus you worry too much. We're going to the Sorority house, not the Institution. Anyway, if House on the Haunted Hill has taught us anything, you just need to scream that you're adopted and everything will be fine. That was just terrible..." he added as an afterthought.

"Worst movie ever," Gus agreed, turning the car into the greenery covered driveway of the house.

The old house seemed to send out a creepy vibe in the waning moonlight as clouds gathered above. Even the lights from the windows seemed dull, unable to penetrate the deep dark night. The men shivered lightly.

Shawn sighed heavily then. He really wasn't in the mood for this right now. Mindless chatter about clothes, hair and make-up, and silly little girls giggling and batting their eyelashes at him when all he wanted was the woman who had been haunting his thoughts all day long. He just wanted to go home and get rid of the almost constant erection he'd been sporting since that morning. He would curse Juliet if he wasn't so sure that he liked it that way.

Slipping gracefully out of the car, the unlikely pair of ghost busters stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the house, looking up at it with similar expressions of reluctance. It was Shawn who finally slapped Gus's shoulder, forcing him forwards and towards the door. "Come on buddy, no time like the present." Gus glared at him, batting his hand away.

"I was going Shawn... I was just making sure we'd gotten the right place first. No need to bother anyone else at this time of night..." he trailed off, glancing around as if to cement his point. Shawn shook his head in open disbelief of Gus's excuse.

"I think the giant sign above the door was a dead giveaway."

Gus's face dropped slightly but he said nothing, only yanking Shawn forward by the sleeve until the were side by side again.

They carried on towards the door and Shawn knocked loudly, the sound echoing in the dark night surrounding them. It took a while before the door swung open to reveal the very woman who had been tormenting him all day, clad in pajamas and fluffy slippers and a wide smile on her face.

Her voice was soft when she greeted them. "Hey guys, right on time..." She raised her tone, clearly wanting the girls gathered in the other room to hear the next part. "You must be the psychic guys right? Come on in, we're right in here!" she giggled brightly, all the while rolling her eyes.

Shawn couldn't help but chuckle at her, even if the dull throb in his stomach and groin had just come back with a mighty vengeance. He cursed silently as he watched her walk away, hips swaying seductively even when she didn't try. His hand balled into a fist to stop himself lunging forward and stealing her away, so that he could have her all to himself.

He eventually broke himself free of her spell when she turned the corner and followed when Gus did, the heavy wooden door latching shut behind them with a bang. The noise echoed eerily along the now empty hallway and the two men sent glances at each other.

Oh yeah, this was going to be a riot...

It had been an hour since they'd arrived, and Shawn had all but lost the will to live. Safe to say that any urges aroused by thoughts of Juliet had been quashed by the endless droning sound in his ear, made by the endless chatter of females around him.

The girls were impressed with him he noted, watching their expressions as he correctly told the blond; both literally and metaphorically, next to him that she had been shopping that day. It's not like it had been a difficult assumption, considering the type of women in the room. Gold credit cards, Jamba Juices and valet parking were all in a days work for these ladies.

Juliet was out of his line of sight, standing behind the couch much to his abject disappointment. When the excited chatter from his little show had died down slightly, he heard Juliet speak and he twisted around a little just to catch a himself a glimpse of her. She was leaning forward to speak to Bianca, golden hair tucked behind her ears... Shawn bit back a groan. Every single thought, every feeling, every tingle in his stomach and groin was back full force.

"Okay Bianca, tell Shawn what happened to you..."

He nodded politely, a mock look of surprise on his face throughout the dumb ass story that the girl spilled out. "And it just started blinking and blinking." She even had some hand motions to go along with it. "Then, it let out this little half meow-" she seemed visibly upset now over the loss of her kitty alarm clock. "And then it's tail fell off-" A little murmur ran around the room as the climax of the story neared. "Then- it exploded." There was the gasp of shock he'd been expecting.

Instead of bashing himself to death with the teacup in his hand like he wanted to, Shawn pretended to be in awe. "Wow, half meow. Did not see that coming..." Bianca nodded at this, blinking heavily again in the same way the unfortunately fated alarm clock had. Shawn seemed bored into submission briefly before he caught himself and spoke the words he wished he hadn't. "So, anyone else?"

Immediately the room was filled with twenty or so voices blabbing on at once and for one moment in time Shawn thought he saw his life flash before his eyes before his head felt like it was about to pop off of his shoulders. He almost wished it would as he tried to decipher one voice from another. Thankfully, Juliet rescued himself and Gus from an untimely death.

"Okay! Okay, so basically-" the girls quietened down to look at her. "It's a lot of really weird stuff that's creepy and happens at night. Mr... Spencer, is it?" she pleaded innocence and just the tone of her voice was enough to make Shawn want to vault over the couch and push her against the wall. He resisted the urge and smirked at her instead.

"That's correct... Miss-" Crap. "Barn-door-," she gave him a look. "Take-bill-mat-snatcher-mc-gertsten..." Juliet was rolling her eyes and sending him looks that could kill. She also kept mouthing the awkward word that he just couldn't seem to find. "Per-plintkin... Baumgartner." She nodded in relief when he finally landed on the right word and he held back an embarrassed laugh before continuing.

"Now, what I'm going to need from you is an article of clothing, preferably an undergarment." He may as well push his luck a little tonight. A little bit of flirting was in order after the day he'd had, only slightly compensating for every single dirty thought that had been running through his mind for hours on end. Juliet, sharp as ever, was quick to retaliate.

"Don't you usually get that from the victim?" she asked innocently and Shawn sent her a sexy grin.

"I've seen it both ways..." She looked away, trying to fight the smile and the blush from spreading across her face. Shawn celebrated internally. He always could make her cheeks turn that pretty shade of pink. He couldn't always do it the way he wanted to do it though... But he would have to settle for using his words instead of his hands for the minute. If only he could get her alone, just for a few... Hmm, an idea, fully formed and functional weaved into his intelligent brain.

He spoke out loudly.

"I'm going to have to take a look around, to see what I feel..." He let that sink in momentarily, before continuing. "Starting with the bedrooms." With any luck he could get Juliet alone upstairs for a little while, far away from prying eyes. He heard her sigh softly behind him, probably well aware that he just wanted to get her on her own for five minutes, but she gave in to him anyway.

"Of course, I'll show you upstairs..."

He gave a smirk and moved off of the couch, carefully setting aside the girly cup he'd been holding on to for far too long. He briefly considered what Gus would do if he locked the Junior Detective and himself in a room somewhere, but just catching sight of Juliet again made all thoughts of his best friend disappear. Besides, he was in a room surrounded by females who thought he'd played Bud on the Cosby Show. He should probably mention that to him when he got the time. But right now? Juliet was heading for the door to the empty bedrooms and he was being incredibly quick to follow.

Pressing his hand onto the small of Juliet's back, Shawn could hardly contain himself as he led her towards the door. The blond Detective shot him a look that basically asked, 'Why so enthusiastic?'. She was clearly confused at his eagerness to get her alone. That only ever led them down the path of forbidden thoughts and heated bodies...

Juliet shook her head in disbelief of how quickly her mind could deteriorate into filth when it came to one Shawn Spencer.

She would never, ever admit it to anyone, but lately things had been... changing in the deep complicated recesses of her mind. At first, Shawn had been little but an occasional presence in her day, appearing to flirt and smile; possibly solving a case along the way. But lately he seemed to have become a somewhat permanent fixture, helping her with cases and flashing that charming grin of his whenever he could.

She'd tried her best to resist him for as long as she could; those deep green eyes, that sexy smirk that appeared whenever he knew he was right and that insufferable way that he made the top of her thighs tingle and her stomach clench whenever he was near.

Two nights ago, everything had changed. Well, for her it had anyway. She'd awoken during the night, trembling from her inadvertent orgasm, her body covered in sweat and boiling under the covers which she'd had to kick off of her. She'd lain there for what seemed like hours coming down from her high, her chest heaving with deep breaths as she tried to figure out what had gotten her so worked up in the first place.

It was only then that she'd remembered the dream that her subconscious had whipped up for her viewing pleasure and she'd run it through her head again for a little bit of instant replay. Of course it was Shawn in her dream with her, bringing her to the highest points of pleasure with his mouth, his fingers...and then some. She shivered openly and the psychic beside her shot her a curious look which she avoided valiantly.

That dream had been- Well, in all honesty there was only one word that could possibly describe the image of herself and Shawn writhing on her bed, butt naked and crashing under waves of pleasure- that word was hot.

In the short time she'd been reminiscing, Shawn had somehow managed to lead her to the one place she didn't want to be alone with him. The bedrooms. How he'd gotten her here in the first place she would never know... He really was a sneaky, irritating, annoying... sexy, charming- Okay, she was trailing off on a tangent again. That tended to happen around Shawn. One minute she could be thinking about a case, the next her traitorous mind had veered off and was wondering what it would feel like if he were to lean over and kiss her.

It really was very distracting sometimes.

"So Shawn, what exactly did you need to come up here for? The girls were really interested in your little psychic show..." she said nonchalantly. breaking away from his steering hold and leaning against one of the walls, furthest away from him of course. Shawn chuckled loudly, letting her go.

"I lied."

Her eyebrows rose. "Sorry?"

He laughed, moving around the bedroom, picking up trinkets and examining them, before moving, uninterested along to another. "I lied," he repeated, setting down a little polished stone and picking up an engraved pen instead. "I just couldn't take anymore mindless crap. I mean seriously Jules..." He whipped around from his musings to look at her. "How the hell have you coped these last few days? I've literally thought about every way I could kill myself with only a teacup and I've only been here for an hour or two..."

Juliet couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled up at the thought of Shawn drowning himself in a teacup. He smiled along with her as she answered. "I've learned how to tune out. I learned how to do it when Carlton was giving those lectures about defensive driving. You just tilt your head to the side, nod occasionally and hum whenever they look at you. While he was talking I planned my next holiday, mentally organized my desk drawers and figured out where I would put my new computer at home. You wouldn't believe what I've mentally organized while I've been here..."

"I can imagine."

"Unless you've been forced to watch Chad Micheal Murray in A Cinderella Story every night for a week, then no, you can't."

He followed her lead and chuckled at the joke, leaning back against the dresser with his body outstretched and long. Juliet bit her lip at the sight and Shawn stared openly at her mouth. Truth be told, they were both thinking the exact same thing. Want. Need. Lust...

Shawn was the first to break the tentative silence. "So Jules... that was an interesting outfit you had on earlier." Her brow quirked at his mention of her skirt and sweater combo, something she'd been entirely uncomfortable with in the first place. But she'd worn it anyway in the hopes that she would blend in a little more.

"What was so interesting about it?" she fiddled with her hair mindlessly, drawing Shawn's gaze away from her lips momentarily to trail along her neck and up again. He cleared his throat loudly, twisting around to face her a little better.

"I just never imagined you wearing something so... revealing." Well, that was a lie in itself. He'd more than imagined her in something revealing her. Hell, she basically danced around naked most of the time in his head. Not that he was going to share that little detail with her. Juliet blushed heavily, even though she was unaware of Shawn's thoughts at that point. The skirt had been a stretch she would admit. It had barely brushed mid thigh and she'd had her reservations about turning up to the Psych Office in it. But apparently Shawn had liked it, for lack of a better word.

"If it helps, I'll probably never wear something like that again..." Shawn's face fell almost comically and he back tracked.

"No! No, Jules, don't be so rash about these kind of things. Your legs looked- I mean, you looked great in it," he stumbled over his words as he rushed to get them out and Juliet bit the inside of her cheek. So, he'd really liked the outfit. Shawn Spencer was a leg man she mused. Hmm, who knew? "You shouldn't make any major life decisions like that in a spur of the moment..."

"Major life decisions? Shawn, it was only a skirt."

"Yeah, but... but think of the animals who died to make that skirt! Think how disappointed they would be if it was never worn!" Juliet rolled her eyes at him as he continued. "They would be hurt, Jules."

"I don't think that plants mind very much Shawn. Although if you want me to have Carlton look into plant murder cases, I'll get right on it," she drawled sarcastically, releasing the strand of hair she'd been toying with for the past few minutes. Shawn gaped. He clearly hadn't thought of that part. He cursed silently. "You know, I starting to wonder about you Shawn. Do you want to wear the skirt?" she teased and he shot her a dirty look from across the room.

"That was low Jules. Below the belt."

"Well, below the belt is apparently where your brains are right about now, so I'm aiming in the right area," she crossed her arms, just daring him to disagree. He knew better than that.

"Fine, Jules. That scrap of material you call a skirt, that you flounced around my office in this morning?"

"I do not flounce-" she began indignantly.

He cut her off, pushing himself away from the dresser he'd been leaning on and prowling towards her. "It has been taunting me all day Jules. It was the hottest damn thing I've ever seen and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it for hours. You wouldn't believe what my mind has come up with today Jules. I'm pretty sure you would slap the hell out of me if you could even catch a glimpse of some of the fantasies I've been immersed in all day. I mean come on! How can you show off those gorgeous legs and not expect them to absolutely drive me wild? I haven't said two words to Gus since you left the Office and do you know why?"

He was in her face now, his breath ghosting over her lips and his hands against the wall on either side of her head. She shook her head meekly and he let out a low growl when her hands balled into fists in his shirt. "Because all I've been thinking about is you, me and that skirt thrown on the floor while I have my very wicked-" as he said the word 'wicked' his tongue darted out to trail over her neck and Juliet gasped. "Way with you..." he breathed out against her hot skin, clearly finished with his speech.

They stared each other down, want and desire crackling in the room, until Juliet finally lunged forward and caught his mouth in a deep, searing kiss that made his nerve endings explode.

Shawn practically lost all control, pressing his entire body into Juliet's and slamming them against the wall behind her. She let out a little noise of appreciation, muffled by his lips as his hand trailed up her back to grip the back of her neck and pull her even closer. Juliet's fingers weaved through his hair and she gripped a handful, yanking a little to get some control back. Shawn grunted through the pain and Juliet moaned, her lips parting to let his tongue in.

Shawn took the invitation almost immediately, his tongue stroking over hers and immediately fighting for that elusive dominance. In Juliet's weakened and surprise state, he won easily, leading her in a seductive dance that left them both quivering against each other and gripping whatever they could find for support. Juliet's free hand closed over his bicep, squeezing hard whenever his tongue would flick over hers.

He pulled back slightly to nip at her lips, tugging gently while her eyes bore into his. He smirked, releasing her swollen lips from his teeth before going back in for another rough kiss, free hand roaming over her body and making her want to explode from the heat. Their heavy gasps of air were the only sound in the room, until Juliet pushed Shawn backwards and away from her.

He slammed with thud against a wardrobe, but he had no time to wonder what had happened to his control because Juliet was kissing him again; her body molded into his as he moaned and his hands stroked along her spine, before eventually coming to rest on her ass. She giggled against his mouth when he squeezed playfully, her arms coming up to encircle his neck and pull him back in for another passionate kiss. He eventually broke away with a groan of pain.

"What's wrong?" she pulled back a little, her breathing uneven like his.

"Doorknob in my back," he gave only a short explanation, before grabbing her again and lifting her, the legs he'd fantasized about all day wrapping around his waist as he tried to think of a place to go to.

It was awkward standing there, both still trying to kiss as best they could while he stumbled around trying to find a place to make out against. He finally settled on the dresser from earlier, sweeping everything to the side. The trinkets he'd been playing with clattered noisily to the floor, but the pair heard nothing, far too immersed in each others mouths to notice. Juliet's lips were sore, as were Shawn's, but they couldn't seem to give up the intoxicating taste of each other, fingers and hands becoming more and more adventurous as they continued.

Shawn was so far past the point of return that he didn't even notice the scream that echoed upstairs from the living quarters. Juliet however, always a cop, pulled away and froze. "Did you hear that?" Shawn huffed out a breath and shook his head.

"It was probably Gus. They're making him watch the OC. He screams like a girl when it's on." He went back to trying to distract her with his mouth on her neck, but Juliet's legs fell away from his waist and he groaned in annoyance. "Damn it!" He released her unwillingly and she sent him an apologetic look, her hand finding his jaw as she pulled him in for one last quick kiss.

"Sorry Shawn, but this is important..." With that, she raced out of the room. He followed miserably down the stairs, trailing after her like a child who'd had his best toy taken away.

When they reached the source of the screams they found the living room in complete darkness and twenty terrified Sorority girls clinging onto an equally terrified Gus for dear life. Juliet cast a look towards Shawn in confusion and he shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't heard a thing being so immersed in driving Juliet wild. Hell, a bomb could have gone off and he wouldn't have noticed.

The lights flickered briefly before a deep, demon like voice screamed through the house, "GET OUT!" The new arrivals stood stock still, Juliet's hand going to her mouth and her other one brushing against Shawn's for reassurance. The terrified girls yelped again in fright, hanging onto each other as if their lives depended on it. The lights blinked on once more and all seemed well until...

The voice was back, screaming an unrecognizable word. "ACNAIB! ACNAIB!" Shawn frowned. What was that? A foreign language or pointless ramblings of a mad person? A lamp fell seemingly by itself in the background as did a vase from the fireplace, causing another jump of terror from around the room. It only seemed to get worse from there. A white face, black hair tangled and matted, lips turned up in an evil sneer appeared from as if by magic at the window, illuminated in an eerie light that shone seemingly from no-where. Even Shawn jumped that time, and Juliet's hand was in his now, clearly not caring if anyone saw.

The lights came back on, glowing cheerfully as if nothing had happened in their absence. There was a tense silence throughout the room as everyone tried to come to terms with what had just happened. Finally, one of the girls spoke up, her voice muffled by the cushion she'd been hiding behind. She peeked out from behind it, pale faces looking back at her. "Does this mean we're being haunted Mr. Spencer?"

It took Shawn a moment to realize the question had been directed at him, the feeling of Juliet's hand curled into his distracting him somewhat. "Not at all Molly. I can sense something a little bit off about this whole thing... But just to be sure, I think you guys should probably sleep somewhere else tonight."

"That's probably for the best."

"Yeah, I don't see a problem."

"I'll get the sleeping bags!"

"I'll get the car..." That last one came from Gus, who with a quick wave of cowardice was out of the door without so much as a backwards glance. Shawn was about to object to his friends sudden departure when Juliet squeezed his hand once again. At that point he realized he didn't really mind spending the night or not having a ride home. The squeal of tires told him that Gus had fled the scene as quickly as possible.

* * *

Shawn and Juliet were momentarily separated by the gaggle of girls who were whirling around the rooms like an estrogen filled hurricane, packing overnight bags and calling friends on other Sorority's to see if there was any rooms available. Thankfully most were re-housed quite quickly, leaving only Juliet. Bianca was quick to point this little anomaly.

"But Mary-Lou, won't you be scared sleeping here by yourself? I'm sure we can find you somewhere. You can come with me if you want. I'm sure they wouldn't mind you sleeping on the floor..." Juliet shook her head though, holding up her hands as though she was grateful for the suggestion from the ditsy blond.

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine. Mr. Spencer doesn't have a ride home so he'll be here tonight anyway," she explained softly, hoping that Bianca wouldn't take it the way it actually was. Of course, the one time she was hoping for Bianca's mind not to register something was the one time it actually did. Just Juliet's luck really. Or maybe Bianca was smarter than she was giving her credit for.

"Oh, so that's why you're not coming with us..." she said slyly, nudging a blushing Juliet. "I have to admit, he is a hottie Mary-Lou. I can see why you would want to spend as much time with him as possible. Just don't get too wild okay?" With that little gem of advice from someone whose IQ she seriously questioned, Juliet smiled and backed away, looking for any possible means of escape. Luckily, Bianca had trounced off to her car, along with Molly and a few other girls who were waiting patiently to get away from the so-called haunted house.

Juliet shook her head, turning back into the hallway and she shut the door as a shiver of anticipation ran up her spine. Shawn leaned against the door frame to the living room, a warm smirk on his face and his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"You see Detective? It's true. I am a hottie. I feel a little flattered now..."

"Shawn?"

"Yeah Jules?" She was in front of him now, her hand pressed against his chest and her thumb rubbing circles over the material of his shirt.

"You talk too much..." It was Shawn's turn to initiate the kiss this time and he did with gusto, his lips sliding over hers with ease and a new comfortable familiarity. Their hands found the places they had been earlier, Shawn's slipping down over Juliet's ass without any permission. Not that she minded right now, her own hands far too busy slipping under his shirt to dance over the hot skin of his stomach. She let out a moan of appreciation when she felt his muscles contract under her touch, finding his stomach a lot firmer than she'd expected. Shawn Spencer really was full of surprises.

His back was pressed into the door frame and Juliet was molded into his front, her hands exploring him without any reservations at all. His tongue was dominating her mouth once again and Juliet moaned softly into his kiss, loving the feeling of his hands on her; his body pressed against hers intimately and the intoxicating way his tongue was swirling with hers was making her knees weak.

Shawn could feel her loosen up slightly in his arms, so he slipped his hands lower and dipped slightly, gripping the back of Juliet's thighs. He lifted her easily and her legs went around his waist. Shawn took back some control, walking forwards so that Juliet's back was against the wall next to the door. She didn't seem to mind being dominated just a little, letting out a whimper of pleasure when his crotch pressed into hers.

Shawn couldn't help himself when he thrust a little against her core, feeling her grip on his arms tighten when he hit her through the thin pajama bottoms she was wearing. Her bottom lip was pulled into her mouth as she bit down and closed her eyes, Shawn's continuous thrusts driving her just a little bit crazy. Her body was aflame with heat and she desperately needed to get out of the clothes she was wearing. She let her legs loosen and drop, much to her man's disappointment.

She soothed him with a deep kiss, tugging at his tee-shirt with a seductive smile. He grinned wolfishly, immediately knowing what she wanted.

With a quick tug, his shirt was across the room and his jeans were quick to follow, leaving very little to the imagination as the thin material of his boxers hid very little at this point. Juliet was just as frantic t this point, her top and pants leaving her in a quick strip, bra and panties proving little trouble for the aroused psychic in front of her. He pulled a taunt nipple into his mouth, not bothering to take the bra off of her completely, while probing fingers had pushed her wet panties aside, finding her core easily and slipping inside. Juliet arched against him and cried out, her eyes closing over as she concentrated on the feeling of his hand against her most sensitive area.

Shawn was really making the most of it, exploring as much as he could while he teased her breasts to the point of her wanting to explode. Juliet was thrusting down onto his fingers by now, the tight ball that had bunched in her stomach ready to blow at any second.

Shawn grinned around her nipple, giving one last strong suck and nip before be pulled back and yanked his hand away, just as he felt the tell tale flutter of her muscles. Juliet whined loudly at being denied her orgasm, looking at him in a somewhat pissed confusion. Shawn just growled at her, his face buried into her neck as he bit and licked.

He felt Juliet's hand slip down, trying desperately to finish herself off, but he quickly put a stop to that and grabbed her wrist to pull her hand up again. He pinned it above her head, finding her other hand and doing the same, holding them both with only one of his own, leaving his other hand free to torture her even more.

Ah ah ah Jules. I didn't say you could do that..." The look she shot him could have put a lesser man six feet under the ground, but he merely chuckled, lapping at a nipple again. "You see Jules, you've been teasing me all damn day and I think it's time I got a little revenge don't you?"

She whined. "Shawn, it's not my fault you have a filthy mind is it?"

He laughed, hand trailing over her stomach and finally cupping her core to apply a little pressure. She gasped in pleasure, trying to press herself harder against his hand but he was having none of it. "That skirt was a dirty trick Juliet. Very, very dirty..." he mumbled around a peak, allowing his thumb to slip past her lips and press against her clit. He didn't move it, but her reaction was to cry out loudly and buck her hips desperately trying to find the release he'd denied her.

"Shawn please-" she bit her lip as soon as she'd said the word, but he caught it anyway. He raised his eyes to look into hers, leaning forward to touch his nose to hers, cocking his head and biting at her lips, his deep gaze never leaving hers.

"Whats was that Jules?" She tried to pull back a little and take back some kind of control, but Shawn had a surprisingly strong grip. "Ah, now come on Juliet. Tell me what you said or you really won't get anything. I might start feeling a little generous if you tell me what you said..." he bit back a grin of triumph when he saw her face go red. His thumb was still against her clit and he wriggled it slightly from side to side. She gasped loudly and bucked against his hand, practically sobbing out loud when he stopped. "Tell me Jules or I'll stop everything."

She couldn't help but get a little dig in. "You wouldn't dare..." she challenged and his eyes darkened even further. Before she could even blink, he'd removed his hand from her center and she whimpered at the loss of contact. Her arms were beginning to ache and as much as she didn't want to say it, she desperately wanted to touch him; run her hands along his back, his stomach, to feel his cock in her palm. But her own center was burning for the release he wouldn't allow and she knew she would have to give in.

"Wouldn't I?" he breathed against her lips, his length twitching in his boxers when her body arched against him, looking for some kind of pressure.

"Fine." She spat through gritted teeth. "I said please Shawn..." He groaned loudly when she repeated it, happy with himself.

"I thought so."

"You jerk! You knew what I'd said all alo- ugh!"

He effectively silenced her by pushing two fingers inside of her as far as he could go, thumb pressed roughly against her clit and mouth lowered to her nipple again. Juliet's holler of pleasure echoed around the empty building as Shawn began to thrust to bring back her ebbing orgasm. Juliet practically sobbed with every movement of his hand until eventually Shawn curled his fingers inside her and hit that elusive little spot that just made her crazy. That, combined with the hot wet feeling around her nipple and the thumb rubbing circles over her swollen clit made for one powerful orgasm as Juliet bucked and writhed in his grasp, crying his name out repeatedly as she continued to come. Even as the initial orgasm wore off, the aftershocks made her jerk unstably in his arms and she continued to whimper into his shoulder for a few minutes.

Her body relaxed and Shawn finally released her arms, letting them fall around his shoulders to hug him. Juliet buried her face into Shawn's neck, her breath hot and labored on his skin. Even he was panting with the intensity that her orgasm had brought, his fingers still buried inside of her as he tried to keep his hand as still as possible. After a few seconds in which Juliet regained her ability to see straight, her head fell back to lean against the wall as her breathing evened out a little. Shawn chuckled against her, leaning in to press a kiss against her lips and making her smile in the process.

"You're a jerk," she said softly, running her hands over his neck and shoulders, before curling them up to wind her fingers through his hair. "But that was amazing..." she groaned. Shawn trailed his mouth over her collarbone and his chest vibrated with a satisfied hum. He pulled his fingers from her core and they both moaned again.

"I'm glad you think so, because I'm no-where near done with you Jules."

She kissed him then, her tongue stroking over his lips to beg for entrance, which he willingly gave. They were both suddenly fully aware of Shawn's erection, pressing against Juliet's pulsing center. She giggled against his mouth and pushed her hips forward a little to rub over his cotton covered shaft. Shawn let out a little growl which only served to make Juliet even more aroused than before and she did it again, the material causing a pleasant friction for them both.

She reached down and freed him from the confines, taking his cock in hand with a gentle squeeze. He bucked, clearly on edge after watching her unravel against him. His length was swollen and tender, but she was gentle with him, pumping softly along his shaft to drive him wild. Shawn buried his face in the crook of her neck, pressing light kisses to it while she continued in the stroking motion. Her thumb swept over the head of his cock to spread the pre-cum that had gathered, eventually coating him in silky smoothness. Shawn was murmuring her name now, every time her hand reached the base to tighten a little, before twisting a little on the way back up. His hips began to move off of their own accord as he thrust into her grip.

Juliet was enjoying herself, especially having some power of him. She felt his body tighten slightly and slowed her movements. "Jules, Jules you have to stop..." he groaned and she released him, feeling him relax. Her hand came up to stroke his cheek, smoothing the damp skin and sweeping his sex hair out of his eyes. He held her up with his own hands, his grip gentle but firm while his thumbs rubbed circles on her hips to soothe her.

Shawn took himself in hand, hissing a little at the contact, as Juliet pulled her panties aside for him. He gave her a sexy grin, pressing forward and rubbing his head over her wet center. She gasped in a breath of air as he teased over her sensitive clit coating himself in her juices. Shawn was lost in the moment of just being that close to her, but eventually Juliet whined a little in frustration and he laughed, pushing himself inside of her with little warning. She cried out as he thrust in all the way to the hilt at once, filling her and stretching her, making her body arch in pleasure.

Shawn was gone the moment he felt her hot wet heat around his shaft, the tightness almost making him lose control which would have been slightly embarrassing. Thankfully he pulled himself together, before pulling Juliet to press against his chest. His hands slid over her ass once more, a place he seemed to enjoy being as he pulled out slightly and thrust back in painfully slowly.

"Jules... Fuck you feel so amazing..." he groaned loudly, before sucking an earlobe into his mouth and tugging on it. Juliet whimpered, her nails digging into Shawn's shoulders as he began to thrust in a steady pace and he nuzzled at him as he teased her. With a little nip he released her ear and trailed down to her neck, gently licking and biting at her. Juliet could feel all of him, his shaft hitting her deeply inside and stroking over her G-Spot with every little movement. Every time Shawn thrust all the way in, his pelvis would rub over her clit and would send shock waves through her body.

Juliet shook in his arms and Shawn's legs trembled with the effort of staying upright as endorphines began to flood their bodies. Shawn continued his steady pace, thrusting continuously into her and causing Juliet to cry out his name repeatedly. "Shawn! Shawn, Sha-awn!" she gasped, her grip around him tightening as her stomach clenched pleasurably. "Harder Shawn, faster please..." she begged against his lips, not caring that her resolve not to plead was caving. "Ugh!"

"Jules..." Shawn moaned loudly, his pace quickening and his thrusts becoming more intense and rougher. He powered upwards into her and Juliet's vision blurred a little as he hit her clit again and again. He finally reached down and rubbed circles over it. Juliet was gone then, the knot in her stomach exploding as her second orgasm of the night hit her with full force. She clawed at his back; his shoulders and his arms, crying out and bucking against him. The sensitivity that her clit had at the minute and she would be there again in no-time. When Shawn thrust again, deep and hard, small aftershocks powered through Juliet's body and she practically went limp in his arms. The muscles clamping down around Shawn's cock made him gasp and cry out Juliet's name, his body going ram-rod tight and jerking sporadically as he came into her.

They both groaned at the rush of wetness and pleasant heat that they felt.

The only sound that filled the room was their heavy breathing and eventually, Shawn's chuckle of sedation. "The fantasy really didn't live up to the reality. God that was amazing..." he laughed breathlessly, kissing her lips gently to bring her back from the brink.

"Yeah, so much better in real life," she agreed, rubbing her hands over his hair to get it away from his eyes.

"Are you admitting to having daydreams about this stuff?"

"Do night dreams count? If so, then yes."

"You do realize we have an entire house to ourselves for an entire night... And you have all those little skirts up the stairs that are just begging to be worn..." he nuzzled her, a predatory grin sliding over his features. Juliet captured his lips again, making them both moan.

"What are we waiting for then?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm back baby! Yup, one Scary Sherry re-write for your enjoyment. I made it extra smutty as a present for me taking so long. Life is getting hectic again and I just can't seem to find any time or motivation to write. But hopefully I'm back into the swing of things now =3 I hope you guys have enjoyed this one. More on the horizon ^^**

**Reviews are like Gus getting game. Whuuut?**


	11. Chapter 11

Despite the fact that it felt as though his heart was about to beat out of his chest, Shawn Spencer's movements were measured and steady as he drove back to his hotel. The sun shone brightly through the trees lining the road, warming his body and lighting up the beautiful face of the woman sitting next to him.

He smiled broadly in spite of himself and he heard her laugh, knowing that she could see the stupid grin spread over his face. Juliet O'Hara reached her hand over and stroked a thumb over his cheek, her touch leaving tingles on his skin and also serving to make him drive a little faster to get to their destination.

They needed a little privacy right now. Even if it was just to talk. Although, Shawn mused brightly, they hadn't done much talking up until now, unless they were counting his motorcycle speech.

Having been watched by a crowd of people, been caught by an uptight old lady then reprimanded by a passing police officer, they were taking no-more chances. The burning need to keep their hands all over one another, to simply feel that this whole thing was real and true, had somewhat clouded their usually decent judgement. Juliet knew what had come over her though. She knew why she was acting like a hormonal teenager again.

The man beside her, the man she had fallen so hard for had finally confessed his feelings for her. Not in an obvious, _'I've fallen for you and I hope you've fallen for me' _kind of way. That would be far to easy for someone as eccentric as Shawn Spencer. No, he'd had a whole speech prepared for her, about freedom and responsibility.

About how he felt the need to settle down in one place, to have a life and be responsible because of her. Because of how he felt about her.

All of this romance and admittance had led to the impromptu make out session on the bridge. Which had led to another one in a nearby store, that they had only stopped in to get some coffee she might add. She had no idea how they'd ended up in a pile of stuffed animals, but all she could think about at the time was not wanting the feeling of his lips on hers to end. She'd wanted to feel it for so long and now that she was, it seemed it had been worth the wait.

She couldn't remember how they'd started in the car. All she knew is that Shawn had cocked his head to the side and told her that she was so beautiful, that he could explode with happiness. Then she was gone, attacking his mouth with hers and leading a nearby officer to tap lightly on their window and interrupt her first ever make out session inside of a car.

She'd never felt so lost in someone in her entire life. When she kissed him... Juliet bit her lip to stop herself from leaning over again. His taste was intoxicating to her and she knew it had taken them both far too long to reach this place. But now they were here?

She wasn't leaving anytime soon.

_Speaking of leaving... _Her phone buzzed loudly in the jeans pocket and she smiled at Shawn almost apologetically. They'd apparently forgotten about the outside world during their discovery of each others feelings. That's what happens when you're lost in your own personal bubble. Shawn slowed the rental car at a red light and turned to watch as Juliet answered her call.

"Hey Carlton." There was a mumble on the other end of the line, barely audible. The young woman sighed in exasperation. "Yes, I'm fully aware that I'm not at the airport..."

Shawn chuckled softly, earning a playful slap from Juliet as she rolled her own eyes. Lassiter continued his assault on her ear, while Shawn began his own assault on her hand. He weaved his fingers through hers, catching her eye and causing her cheeks to flush a dainty pink color. He grinned broadly in that cocky way he did, thumb brushing over her wrist just because he could.

He was going to take advantage of this. No more running and expecting things to just fall into his lap. He promptly leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek, causing her to completely lose her train of thought. "Carlton, get on the plane. I'll be back tomorrow." With that she snapped the phone shut and shifted her head towards Shawn, lips brushing over his. She pulled back a little nuzzling him. "I love being able to do that..."

He felt a rush of adrenaline thunder along his body and he shivered, pressing forward to capture her mouth with his, more passionate than before. She whimpered lightly and parted her lips when she felt his tongue beg for entrance, her own dancing with his. Shawn groaned, his free hand sliding up her arm and over her neck to wind in her golden hair softly. Juliet wrapped an arm around Shawn's neck, her other gripping the head rest of the seat as she twisted her body around to face him a little better.

It was safe to say that they both almost hit the roof in fright as a car horn blared urgently behind them. Apparently they'd forgotten that they were in traffic, sitting still behind a green light. They broke apart and breathed heavily, Shawn pulling the car away with an embarrassed apologetic wave to the people stuck behind him.

"We really should stop getting so carried away in public," Juliet couldn't help the giggle that escaped when she said it. She hadn't felt this carefree in a long time. He laughed with her, before glancing down at his jeans pocket.

"I think Gus is calling me... Would you get that Jules?"

She nodded, reaching over and fumbling around in his pocket briefly, before yanking the phone out. She answered the call, pressing it to her ear. "Hey Gus, it's Juliet."

"Juliet? I thought I'd called Shawn?"

"Yeah, I'm with him right now. We're just talking about some stuff," she sent a shrug in said man's direction and he smirked. "What did you want him for?" She heard Gus clear his throat on the other end of the line, clearly uncomfortable at the thought of having interrupted a serious chat between the two. She felt a little guilty lying to him, but she didn't want to deal with questions when she was so happy.

"Well, I suppose I need to talk to you too. Lassiter just gave me a call and told me you weren't going with him back to Santa Barbara today. Would you mind if I took your seat instead? I'm already packed and I have a big route to finish by Sunday. If I go back a day early maybe I can catch up on it." She could hear him toying with something that sounded like the zipper on a suitcase.

"Well, I suppose it's alright..." she bit back a laugh at just how _alright _that sounded. Shawn was looking at her curiously but she shook her head. "I guess I'll take your seat with Shawn tomorrow."

She heard Gus's sigh of relief. "Oh good, so uh, you and Shawn are okay then?"

"You'll have to ask him Gus. Look, enjoy the flight. Lassiter probably won't kill you if you just stare at the floor for an hour. We'll see you when we get back." With that she ended the call and tossed the phone into Shawn's lap. He raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't want to talk to me?"

"Sorry, but in about twenty minutes he's going to be on a flight back to Santa Barbara with Carlton, which leaves us with a whole day in Canada to fill on our own. Can you think of anything we could do?" she smiled innocently and Shawn almost threw his head back to laugh, but thought better of it.

"I can think of one or two... actually scratch that Jules, I can think of just the one thing that we could do to pass the time," he smirked, bringing their joined hands to his lips and brushing a kiss over her skin. She sighed contentedly, glad that everything had just fallen into place with such ease. "But, I _will _take you to dinner tonight. If you're not too exhausted that is."

"Oh, is that a promise?" she teased, the banter from years before coming easily to her. It was like the rift from before had never been there, like nothing had ever been different. He responded with something equally cheeky, but she could only hum happily at the thought of everything being alright between them. Don't get her wrong, the fact that she could kiss him whenever she wanted now was a damn good bonus, and finally being able to call him hers warmed her inside.

But to have that easiness, that friendship that had seemed lacking for so long just made her euphoric. To be able to pass witty, flirtatious banter and look him in the eye without that awkwardness was making her giddy with mixed feelings of relief and love for him. She twisted around and brushed her lips over the corner of his mouth, feeling his smile against her, his hand tightening around her own.

"What was that for beautiful?"

She blushed and smiled at the passing compliment and endearing term, kissing him again.

"Because I can."

* * *

When they'd arrived at the hotel, having stopped off at Juliet's on the way to pick up her case, Shawn had immediately gone about making Juliet feel as comfortable as possible, even after she'd insisted that it wasn't necessary. Not that she didn't appreciate it. Her glass of wine weighed heavily in her hand and she swirled the contents, watching as Shawn seated himself comfortably on the couch next to her, angling his body towards hers. She smiled somewhat shyly, setting the glass aside and leaning forward to bump her nose to his.

A grin spread over his face and she laughed softly, the mood in the room playful and light. "This is amazing," he murmured, warm breath ghosting over her lips and making her shiver with anticipation. His large hand cupped her cheek, thumb stroking a heated path over her lips. She kissed his thumb before he could pull it away and heard him sigh happily.

He couldn't stop himself from kissing her then and Juliet became putty in his hands, under the sweep and press of his lips. She felt her breath hitch in her chest when she really thought about just who it was she was pressed against.

Shawn.

Sweet, irrational, handsome, erratic and completely insane... but quite possibly the man she'd wanted all of her life. He was kissing her after all of this time and she was kissing him right back. Warm and tender, everything she'd ever imagined, and _yes_, she had imagined it quite a bit since that moment of weakness in Declan's living room. She's longed to feel what his kiss was like when he wasn't in shock. Granted, it was still knee weakening even then.

But when he moved, when he put his heart into the kiss, when he _meant _every motion and touch, pulling her body close to his, her heart felt like it was going to explode with feeling- with _passion._ The desire was coursing through her veins and she could feel it, pounding and pumping and why, why on earth had they been so stupid for so long?

If she'd have known- if only she could have seen it way back then, the heat and the longing, mixed with the sweetness and the warmth that made her want to just- _mmm_.

He'd deepened the kiss and she was struggling to form word endings in her mind, the tingling sensation and the mix of his taste and touch serving to make her go just a little insane. In a very good way. His deft fingers had tangled in her hair, holding her head close and her own hands weren't idle, creeping up to his shoulders before she wound one around his neck and gave a little tug, causing the both of them to tumble backwards, landing with a soft thump on the soft couch.

Juliet reveled in the feeling of Shawn's warm body hovering over her. His weight was centered at his hips, pressing his crotch down and into hers. Juliet felt a shiver of excitement run through her body and Shawn chuckled when she trembled against him, slipping a hand under her back and splaying his fingers underneath her top. She smiled against his lips, letting him pepper little kisses over her chin and jaw, playful and light.

"Hmm... Shawn," she sighed, arching up into him a little more. He hummed in approval, his tongue flicking out to cool the hot skin of her neck. He lapped at her pulse point for a few seconds, letting her squirm and writhe while he teased her.

"Shawn..."

"Yeah?" he mumbled into her neck, continuing his barrage of kisses. She rolled her eyes playfully when he didn't raise his face to her, clearly too engrossed in exploring her body to form words. She giggled, raising her hand to cup his cheek and pull her face up to hers, noses touching.

"Shawn, I'm glad it's you..." she trailed her thumb over his cheek, reminding her of the very same motion almost two years ago at the drive in movie theatre. Only this time, he was hers and it was staying that way. He looked a little confused at her statement.

"Who were you expecting Jules? I don't think Johnny Depp is available..." he joked, nuzzling at her cheek. She laughed, hooking her hands around his neck and playing with the short hairs she found there.

"Why would I want an average guy like Johnny Depp, when I have my very own Shawn Spencer?" she pulled his bottom lip between hers and sucked lightly before releasing it. He groaned softly, smiling and shifting a little. He kissed her and she moaned in protest, clearly not having finished what she was going to say.

She pulled back a little, corners of her mouth tugging in a wry smile, stroking her hands along his back to rest just above his ass.

"What I was _trying _to say, before I was so rudely interrupted," she teased. "Was that I'm glad it's you I'm here with. I made the right choice coming here. If I'd gone to Italy..." she shook her head and Shawn's gaze softened. "You were always going to win Shawn. It was always going to be you in the end. I don't think I could have it any other way. I wouldn't _want _it any other way."

He'd remained quiet through her little speech, his free hand stroking her stomach soothingly to calm her a little. "It looks like you're stuck with me Jules. I'm like that weird glue you get in arts and crafts stores. You know the stuff. No matter how much you shake your hand, that little bit of paper will _not _come off? Yeah, that's me. You're the person I'm sticking to, by the way. Just in case you didn't catch that," he grinned broadly down at her and she shook her head.

"So romantic..." she teased. "Okay then sticky boy. Go and take a shower, meet me out here in half an hour. You're taking me to dinner..."

"You're so hot when you take control like that," Shawn let out a little growl. "Would you care to join me in the bathroom? We have a Jacuzzi tub..." his voice was lower than usual, his eyes dark and filled with lust for the woman under him. Juliet looked thoughtful for a second, only serving to make Shawn even more impatient. He pushed his hips against hers and she gasped, regretting her decision to tease him even more.

"Alright then... Jacuzzi bath it is," she agreed. "We have all night for the bedroom. And I guess it would be a shame to waste something that extravagent wouldn't it? How many people does it fit?" she ran a finger over his chest, down to his abdomen and hooked it into the belt loop of his jeans.

"Seven..." Shawn mumbled, his eyes boring into hers. "Plenty of room for us then, right?" He quickly pushed himself off of her, landing on his feet and extending his hand to her. She slipped her own into it and he pulled her up, wrapping an arm around her waist just because he could. "Ladies first," he nudged her in the direction of said bathroom, and Juliet wasted no time in yanking him along with her.

Truth be told they hardly even made it inside of the vast tiled room before their hands were roaming again, and their lips were fused together. Shawn heard a few things break as he lifted Juliet up onto the counter to the left of the sink, sweeping whatever had once been there to the floor.

Neither bothered to see what had smashed or cracked, instead focusing on Juliet's legs hiking around Shawn's waist and drawing his body close to hers. His lips slid passionately over hers, mouths parting and tongues winding together. He rested himself on his palms, situated on either side of her thighs while Juliet fisted her hand in his shirt; the other finding his hair again.

As they shifted again, Shawn knocked the faucet of the sink heavily. It bent a little to the side, water swooshing out and spraying over the mirror behind them and over the counter. They didn't care, the fact that they were being soaked only a minor inconvienence when compared to the way their lips felt on each others skin. Water continued to pour from the broken faucet until it hit the tiles on the floor.

Shawn's shoes were no match for the slippery tiles and as he picked Juliet up into his arms, her legs winding around his waist; he slipped and stumbled right into the towel racks. Towels and wash clothes flew everywhere, effectively flying into the nearby shelves as the pseudo psychic pressed his girl into the wall below.

A rouge towel hooked over a few of the shampoo bottles, swaying precarously next to the couple. Juliet's hand reached out to grab something as Shawn's mouth reached her collar bone and made her gasp, her fingers finding the towel and pulling it mindlessly. The bottles clattered to the floor, their contents oozing out as the caps broke from the fall. Shawn groaned as Juliet's hot hand trailed under his shirt, over his bellybutton and up to his nipple.

He moaned into her neck, biting and sucking at her skin until she was writing against him in pleasure.

They moved backwards again, unsure of their destination until they hit another wall. Shawn's belt loop caught momentarily on the latch to the shower door and he yanked roughly to release himself.

The following noise of the shower door's hinge cracking didn't even register as they maneuvered themselves around the Jacuzzi tub in the middle of the floor. Shawn somehow managed to kick on the hot tap, water gushing out into the tub and a little over the floor, to join the ever growing puddle that was still spraying from the sink faucet.

They tore at each others clothes, Shawn's buttons popping and pinging from the tiles as Juliet became impatient and ripped the material down the middle. At this point Shawn really didn't care about it. Her hands were already roaming the naked expanse of his chest and back, lips leaving a burning trail over his skin as she explored. He grunted when her mouth closed over his nipple, a shock of pleasure shooting through his chest and towards his crotch.

He pulled her back a little, yanking her top over her head and flinging it aside to land on the wobbly shower door. He hardened in his jeans, the denim constricting him as his eyes trailed over her breasts for the first time.

Juliet's face flushed a little at his staring but Shawn quickly remedied it by dipping his face to her chest and sucking a lace covered nipple into his mouth. Juliet arched and cried out, Shawn's name escaping her lips and echoing around the bathroom. He chuckled around the hardened peak, continuing with long, rough sucks that had her center pulsing and her panties soaked.

Her eyes fluttered shut when Shawn bucked his hips to rub his denim clad erection over her center and she felt her stomach tighten, the wonderful pleasure of it serving to make her groan loudly. Eventually, Shawn unhooked her bra with one hand and it fell away from her with a little tug, flung into the air by Juliet herself; a seductive grin on her face as she did it.

Shawn's eyes darkened even more, the light sparkling green replaced by a lust filled black that just made her shiver in anticipation. He alternated this time, between rough sucks and spine tingling swirls of his tongue that left her feeling like jelly into his arms. The hand that hadn't curled around the support her ass was now speared in her hair to hold her as close as possible. Not that Juliet minded when he was groaning against her breast and moving... just... like..._that_!

She cried out and bucked when he nipped at her with his teeth, before soothing the bite with his tongue and a cool breath. His name was a constant fixture on her lips as he suddenly went lower, setting her back onto her feet and kneeling in front of her, uncaring of the water soaking into his pants.

The tub in the middle of the floor had filled up by this point, the water sloshing over the sides and the sink faucet spluttering it's own contents over the counters and walls. The product bottles had long since run out, leaving a gooey, slippery mess over the floor in the corner. The towels were soaking through as they lay scattered over the floor and the shower door swung worryingly on one hinge, it's latch broken and Juliet's top hanging over one corner.

Still, everything went unnoticed as Shawn pressed his face upwards and against her center. He hooked his fingers into her pants, before feeling around and hooking them into the side of her panties as well. He gave her a seductive look, pressing an open mouthed kiss onto her navel as he pulled her remaining clothes painfully slowly down her legs. As much as he wanted to immediately go for the sweet spot, he held back, kissing his way down her thighs with every inch of skin he revealed.

Juliet's fingers went to the wall, but she found nothing to grip on the tiles so she settled for swiping her fingers through Shawn's hair again and holding on. He didn't mind, letting her step out of her jeans and panties. He picked up the scrap of lace, letting them dangle on his finger. He held them up for her to see, one eyebrow raised.

"My my Jules. You're _really _having a good time, aren't you?"

His grin was devilish when she blushed a deep red, and he made sure she saw him tucking the panties into the back pocket of his jeans. She was about to protest at the loss of them, probably forever, when Shawn nudged her thighs apart with a quick touch of his fingers. Juliet did as he wanted, her own hand still woven into his thick hair.

Without any warning to her, Shawn had slid two long fingers inside of her and her body reacted with an involuntary buck, her mouth forming an 'o' shape as he buried them as deep as he could go.

Which was _very deep._

Juliet pressed down a little to try a relieve a little bit of the unbearable pressure that she could feel balling up in her stomach. Shawn laughed when he felt her move, her whimper music to his ears as he watched her eyes flutter closed. He felt his cock twitch at the mere sight of her trying to hold it together, because he was finally inside her. Well, his fingers were anyway.

He pulled out slowly to the tips of his fingers, before pumping back in all the way, deep and slow. Juliet let out a shuddering breath and Shawn bit back a groan when he felt her tight walls flutter around his fingers. He repeated the motion again, all the way out and all the way back in again, making sure to not even brush her clit momentarily.

Juliet couldn't stop her hips from moving, even if she'd wanted to. They were moving off of their own accord, and she was just short of begging Shawn to stop teasing her when he stopped altogether and removed his fingers. She whined loudly and opened her eyes to see what the hell was going on. She'd hardly lifted her head from the wall when she felt her clit being sucked into his mouth, his tongue pressing against it and releasing the pressure in her stomach like a release valve.

She shuddered and bucked, her hands gripping his ears and her center pushing against his face as her orgasm vibrated through her body with every continuous stroke of his tongue. Her breathing was loud and his name left her lips in a constant cry.

It took a while for her orgasm to subside because of Shawn's seemingly never ending exploration of her clit. He'd continued long after she'd come, stroking with his fingers, with his tongue and even rubbing his knuckles over it until she was sensitive to point of pleasurable pain.

He finally let her go, leaving her to pointlessly catch her breath as he got to his feet, a smug grin plastered over his face when he caught sight of the state she was in. Her face was flushed pink and her eyes were still closed, her chest heaving under the laboured breaths she was sucking into her lungs. Shawn leaned forward, capturing her lips gently to try and soothe her a little bit.

He was practically breaking out of his jeans at this point, desperate to be inside of her and when Juliet finally managed to open her eyes, her hands went up to cup his face and pull him in for another kiss. Shawn pinned her body between his own and the wall behind her, her breasts sliding over his chest and her naked stomach pressing into his.

Shawn decided that this... this was the most amazing feeling in the world.

Juliet's arm wound lazily around his neck as she helped him with his jeans, her body sated and jelly like, even as she unbuckled his belt. Shawn let her do it without any assistance from him. She was pleased, kissing his chest and grinning in a sultry way when his length sprung into her hand, almost like it was begging for attention.

"_Someones _having a good time..." she turned his words from earlier against him and he grinned, his hips bucking a little when her hand wrapped around his length. Shawn couldn't tear his eyes away from hers as she stroked him. They held their gaze, noses touching as Juliet's thumb stroked over his head and toyed with the slit. Shawn groaned low in his chest and she smiled briefly at the power she held before becoming lost in his eyes again.

It was really difficult to pull herself out of those dark green pools even when she was pleasuring him like this. His hips were moving now, pumping himself into her fist, but one hand remained on her waist while the other slid to her neck so that he could pull her in for a gentle kiss.

It was a far cry from the frenzy they had been in earlier.

Shawn could feel his groin tighten as her strokes sped up, so he reached down to still her hand before she could deliver that control shattering movement. He kicked his jeans aside and pulled her as close as possible. "Jules... You're amazing," he murmured, peppering her jaw with easy kisses as he hooked a hand under her knee and hiked up on of her legs to rest on his waist.

He dipped a little to position himself at her entrance, the head of his cock sliding over her clit. Once, twice... Juliet whimpered, pressing forward to try and push him inside, but Shawn just continued the rocking motions that he'd begun, grinding his length through her wetness to drive her crazy.

"Shawn, I want you..." she breathed out, her tongue flicking out to wet her lips.

Shawn's eyes followed the movement longingly, moving forward and touching his tongue to hers. Juliet groaned and drew his tongue into her mouth, the act extremely erotic and arousing them both more than ever. Shawn finally gave in as she kissed him slowly, tongues swirling together; he pushed inside of her leisurely, stretching her and making her back arch away from the wall.

"Ungh, oh! Shawn..." she whimpered, tearing her mouth from his to throw her head back. He stopped halfway, the pleasurable heat around his shaft making his knees tremble and his pulse quicken.

He groaned loudly, fingers tangling in her hair. "You have no idea how fucking _amazing _you feel Jules," he huffed out a laboured breath into her ear, sucking her earlobe into his mouth to pull on it lightly. She laughed as best she could, the sensation of having him inside a little disorienting.

"I could say the same about you..." her hips bucked a little, sending him deeper. They both gasped loudly, grasping at each others bodies a little manically. They didn't think it was possible to be any closer than they were, but it didn't stop them from trying, pressing into one another as much as they could.

Juliet's other leg was hiked up, Shawn's hands sliding along the bottom of her thighs and resting on her ass.

"C'mere you," he growled, burying himself to the hilt inside her. They both cried out loudly at the sensation of him pushing so deep and Juliet's muscles contracted around his shaft. Shawn sighed contentedly, beginning to thrust in a stable rhythm into her. She whimpered with every little movement, every touch and every grind of his hips.

Shawn was equally lost to her, his stomach clenching and releasing every time he slid back into her hot center and when he watched the pleasure sweep across her face.

His hands left her thighs, to trail up to her hips. He squeezed lightly to make sure she was still with him and she laughed headily, the sensation tickling lightly. Juliet swirled her hips a little and they both groaned at the new feeling, Shawn's hips beginning to push his thrusts faster and harder than before. Juliet was meeting him halfway now, their pace becoming frantic and more than a little rough.

Shawn's mouth found her breast again as his fingers swirled around her clit, rubbing and pressing and pinching her towards her peak. Juliet screamed his name as she came for the second time that afternoon, her hands curling around his biceps for something to hold onto as she writhed against him. He continued his thrusts inside her constricting muscles, the clenching sensation driving him wild, along with Juliet's body convulsing in his arms. Shawn was in awe of this beautiful creature in front of him, bucking and coming because of him. Juliet, through the haze of pleasure pulled his face to hers and kissed him lovingly.

Through the feeling of her tongue and her center milking him for all he was worth, Shawn followed her quickly over the edge, his release spilling into her. She gasped with every gush of hot wet heat that followed as he trembled against her, his chest heaving like hers and his face buried in her neck.

"Why... why have we waited so long to do that?" Juliet mumbled out, raising an arm to swipe her messy hair from her eyes before curling them around her exhausted lovers neck. He groaned out an answer, still not lifting his head from her shoulder.

"Because we're idiots."

"Agreed. That was amazing," she whimpered as Shawn pulled out of her with a moan at the loss, setting her unsteady legs back to the ground. "Shall we move somewhere a little more- Oh my God!" Her hand went from caressing his shoulder to covering her mouth. Shawn glanced up from his exhausted position to raise an eyebrow.

"We're not in the bedroom yet Jules. Try and contain yourself," he chuckled, pressing another barrage of warm kisses against her neck, tongue flicking out to lap at her pulse point. Juliet tilted her head a little, melting into the attention before she realized what she was doing and pushed his head away gently.

"Shawn... have you looked around this room?"

At her prompting, Shawn reluctantly let her go a little and twisted his head. His face immediately fell and he blinked slowly, as though he was trying to make the mess vanish. His expression turned thoughtful for a second before turning back to her. "If we pretend the mess isn't there we'll have more time to spend in that big Queen sized bed in my room... Now doesn't that sound tempting Jules?" he kissed her chin, eyes never leaving hers in a pleading stare.

She glanced over his shoulder once more before looking back at him. "Turn the water off so the place doesn't flood anymore and you have yourself a deal."

Shawn grinned. "I love it when you come around to my way of thinking."

* * *

**A/N: **I really liked the idea of them wrecking something after Extradition II ended, so the bathroom bore the brunt of their sexcapades XD I'm really sorry for the length between updates, but work is really taking up most of my day. By the time I get home, it's either too late to write, or I'm too exhausted to D=

I've taken a few days off right now, so thats why you guys have finally gotten this. I'm shift switching in a few weeks so I won't be working as long during the day and I'll have a little more free time hopefully ^^ I'm giving out my love to all you reviewers out there who have helped me reach 80 reveiws already! Thanks so much!

Reviews are likescratching the back of your head with a coffee mug. Confusing and messy is the mug is full =D


	12. Chapter 12

_"I couldn't have called a better assignment..."_

Shawn Spencer, pseudo-psychic extraordinaire, wasn't exactly known throughout Santa Barbara for his honest ways. In fact, he'd always assumed during one of his many day dreams that his cowboy nickname, had he of course been in the Old West, would have been something like Dishonest Spencer, or even better, Snake Tongued Shawn. He really liked that last one.

He was going to pitch it to Jules the next time he got a chance.

But when he'd uttered that sentence, it had been nothing but the pure, honest-to-God truth. He couldn't have thought of a better or more interesting case to be involved in.

What more could any red hot-blooded male ask for?

This sport had it all in Shawn's opinion. Sexy, skin tight little outfits, bloody and dangerous violence and his favorite, gorgeous detective Juliet O'Hara in the thick of it all. Granted, he wasn't so comfortable with the thought of her being hurt or injured. In fact, even imagining it left a bitter taste sizzling in the back of his throat.

But just as the fear based thought ran through his head she zoomed past him, skidding around a corner and viciously slamming her elbow in an upward arc, straight into the face of a woman on the opposing team. He just caught the little smug smile quirking at her lips as she skated away like nothing had happened and a shiver vibrated up his spine.

She was enough on her own to make him feel hotter than hell under his collar and shift in his seat. Watching as her victim hit the dirt; Shawn rightfully assured himself that he had nothing to worry about when it came to her safety.

Juliet could more than handle herself.

In fact, she was really slicing her way through the crowd of girls and holding her own with the big dogs, taking out quite a few of the other team while she was at it. He cheered loudly for her as she came around again, but if she could see him in the crowd she didn't give him any sign, instead just narrowly dodging a tackle from another skater.

Shawn booed and hissed, aiming as much negative energy as he could towards the one who'd tried to take Juliet out. His sudden interest in the match earned him confused looks from both his father and Gus.

He simply ignored them.

His father could hardly scorn him about getting into the match. Not the way he'd been acting for most of the night. For the last twenty minutes he'd had either been on his feet with the rest of the crowd, or giving each girl a lecture as they dashed past on how to better themselves as human beings and skaters. Shawn rolled his eyes and motioned to Gus, who had been engrossed in his pharmaceutical notes for the best part of the night.

"This is our only chance to snoop around Gus. Let's go. Dad, you alright?"

_"Hit her! No hit her now, she's down!"_

"He's fine," Shawn nodded at Gus as they stood, beginning to wander innocently around the edge of the track and ever closer to the women's locker rooms.

As they walked away, occasionally sidestepping any rogue fallen skaters, Shawn silently prayed that they wouldn't come back to find him in the middle of it, directing the women with lights and instruction boards. He wouldn't be surprised actually. He knew his father couldn't keep out of something if he noticed it being done incorrectly.

As the pair walked, Shawn talked as he usually did in these situations. He cracked a joke about growing mustaches, which he thought deserved more than the wry smile Gus had given and reassured his best friend that they definitely wouldn't blow Juliet's cover.

But all the while, out of the corner of his eye, he watched her and made sure that she was alright. It was mostly to try and quell the nervous feeling in his stomach.

He didn't know why he was watching out for her. Even if something did happen he could hardly run into the middle of the track and throw himself in front of her could he? If it didn't reveal her real identity to the rest of the group, it would surely cost him a limb or two when she got him on his own. If he even made it off of the track that was.

As another woman fell with a dull thud and a grunt to the ground in front of him and Gus, Shawn frowned and shook his head. If she was hurt it would be his damn fault for asking her that immortal question. _"Can you skate?"_

He should have just let Lassiter go like he'd wanted to.

With the thought of her safety still at the front of his mind, and the niggling feeling of fear settling in the very bottom of his stomach, Shawn sighed heavily and veered off in the direction of the locker rooms. It was time to get this case wrapped up as fast as he possibly could. He didn't want her out there for any longer than necessary.

Having picked up a few things that could have been useful from his examination of the lockers, Shawn and Gus had made their way outside in time to see the end of the match. Shawn couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips when he realized that it was Juliet's team who had won. He shook his head and chuckled. He knew he should have had a little more faith in her.

His mind couldn't stay relieved for long though. He still had a job to do. Cocking his head to the side, Shawn began his examination of the girls in the team. His eyes immediately zoned into the scratches and cuts that were littering their arms and legs. Glass cuts and deep scratches that couldn't possibly have been obtained through the Roller Derby.

Gus noticed his friend's stares. "Dude, you are _leering_."

"And if by leering you mean staring oddly in a creepy way, then yes. But it's for an investigation, Gus. They're all scraped up from burglarizing. Burglarisation? Burglarism." He said finally, turning to smile at his best friend, happy with his choice of non-existent words.

"Of course they're scraped up, it's a full contact sport," Gus explained as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world. Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh. And since when do we get injuries _underneath _our elbow pads? And that's a glass cut on the other one, check it out," Shawn nodded at one girl who skated past, her arm raised to reveal a cut as she drank from her water bottle.

As Gus caught sight of a girl in the distance, Shawn lost his attention briefly until he pulled him back to reality. "_That's _leering," he pointed out. Before Gus could respond with a scathing remark, Juliet materialized beside them, her hands resting on Shawn's shoulders heavily to stop herself from rolling into the pair.

"Shawn! What are you doing here?"

"I'm moving in on this case. I'm pretty sure I found the extra-sensory vortex in this building." Juliet sighed, before asking his just where that was. Shawn smirked. "Women's locker room. Which, as it happens is a place I've always wanted to hang out so it's totally a win-win." It wasn't hard to notice the smile pulling at Juliet's lips when he cracked the joke.

She quickly pulled herself together. "Shawn, I get this is how you work, but this is not how we are going to be doing things. I am lead Detective and this is first and foremost a police investigation. So if we are going to be partners, we are going to be doing things my way," she finished firmly and Shawn sighed.

"All kidding aside, I got some serious vibes in there." Never one to resist a joke, he added, "And possibly athletes foot." Juliet seemed to become a little edgier as he spoke, glancing over her shoulder.

"Great, I'll come by your Office later to check it out, but right now I need you guys to get out of here!" Too late. Juliet tensed as two of her teammates skated up behind her, an arm going over her shoulders as they stood almost protectively next to her. They would have made good friends, Shawn mused, had they not been dangerous criminals.

"Is this guy bothering you Maniac?"

Shawn pointed to himself as if he was confused by the accusation. "Wilde, Fox! This is..." Damn, her mind was drawing a blank just when she needed it most. Shawn seemed to be floundering as well for someone who supposedly did well under pressure.

Wilde was quick to jump to conclusions. "I know who this guy is." All three of them froze. Had these women seen him on the news at some point? In the papers? He really shouldn't have come here tonight. They were going to beat him to death in the parking lot. With roller skates. "We see gawkers like him all the time around here." The friends immediately relaxed. They were safe for the time being.

Shawn however, didn't take too kindly to being called a gawker. "Hold on one minute," he crossed his arms, and both Wilde and Fox raised their eyebrows, seemingly daring him to say something that contradicted them. Juliet was quick to step in. She wasn't sure why she said what she did, but if it kept them out of hot water for just a little longer, then it was worth it.

"Actually, this is my boyfriend. He's here supporting me tonight." She purposely left out giving him a name, knowing he would be unhappy with whatever she came up with. Both men were wide eyed as the women turned to them again, but Shawn quickly shook himself out of it. The smile that spread over his face was almost infectious.

Juliet groaned inwardly. She was never going to hear the end of this.

"Hmm," Wilde backed off a little. "Alright." She bumped her arm against Juliet's. "Finish up here and we'll meet you out back. We need to talk a little about our next game plan." The pair skated away with a lingering unreadable look at Shawn and Gus. The men smiled until they were out of sight, before their faces fell and they let out breaths of relief.

"Well," Shawn raised an eyebrow. "That turned out more interesting than I thought it would. I was going to go with us being President's of your fan club, but I like your cover story much better."

"Shawn..." Juliet muttered his name warningly and he thought better of saying anything else about it, backing off a little.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight. Bring the outfit; one of us might wear it." Juliet groaned softly. Her and her big idiot of a mouth. Glancing over towards the doors to see Wilde and Fox looking at them curiously, she sighed, rolling a little closer to Shawn and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. As she leaned in she whispered to him.

"Don't get grabby Spencer." Shawn ignored her warning and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her a little closer. His lips brushed her ear and sent an involuntary shiver down her spine.

"I wouldn't dream of it Jules..."

She pinched his bare arm violently and he jumped, releasing her and whimpering a little. She gave him an innocent look before skating away and out of sight. "Ow," he mumbled, rubbing the sting out of his arm. "She's really getting into this isn't she...?"

This was going to be a damn long shot, Shawn thought to himself as he lit the last candle on the table. It had taken a lot just to get Juliet to agree to come over the Psych Office tonight, but springing a candle lit dinner on her as well? Let's just say he hoped she was a forgiving mood. It wasn't as if he could help himself. When did he ever have such a chance? Getting Juliet on her own while possibly talking about just _why _she had come up with that little lie that afternoon.

Shawn found it very interesting indeed. Of all the things she could come up with, she came up with him being her boyfriend. Juliet was sharp, he knew that. She was clever. She could have come up with a million and one different scenarios as to who he was and why he was there. But no. He had turned into her boyfriend. He liked the sound of that, even if it was just in his head.

Anyway, this dinner wasn't just because of that.

Shawn wanted very much to commemorate their first full case together as an undercover partnership. He wanted to show her that he thought about things like that. First times and important occasions. He wanted her to know that every occasion with her was important to him.

That _she _was important to him.

He suddenly realized that he was absentmindedly about to set a flower on fire instead of a candle and he quickly backed away. He cast a critical eye over the finished table, crab cakes, strawberries and champagne laid out before him neatly. Those few weeks he'd spent waiting tables at the Honeymoon Royal had certainly taught him a thing or two about table design. He was pleased.

The sound of the front door slamming made him jump a little, the nervous flutter of anticipation in his stomach almost reverting him back to a fifteen year old on his first date. Juliet marched in, the look on her face all business. "I'm sorry I'm late..." That was until she caught sight of the glowing candles and the romantic atmosphere hitting her full in the face.

Shawn shifted nervously, adjusting a few things here and there while she stared. What she came out with surprised him a little. "Oh my God! Is there someone here? Are you on a date?" Shawn gaped. Was she kidding? He laughed a litter nervously.

"No! No no no... I just ah, I didn't know if you'd be hungry so I threw something together quickly." And so the lies continued he mused as he glanced down at the hours of work he'd done that afternoon.

Although Juliet looked at the table longingly for a moment, Shawn knew it was going to take a little more to convince her. "Listen, we've got to get right to this. I was just at the Station and I really think I'm onto something."

Shawn nodded encouragingly. "That's great! We have all night to talk about it. Gavertstromeiner?" he held up the champagne he'd swiped from Gus's apartment a few days before. He knew his friend wouldn't miss it, and it was going to a potentially good cause. Well, that's if Juliet even stayed of course. Shawn could see how agitated she was.

"Yes. No!" She corrected herself, hands flailing a little. Shawn began to pour anyway. "No no. I can't stay. I just got a call from one of the girls- Are those crab cakes?" she suddenly cut off, finally noticing the food laid out on the table in front of her. Shawn had obviously gone through a lot of trouble to arrange all of this.

"Yes, they are. With dill and coriander. Which girl are we talking about?" he held up a strawberry temptingly before dropping it into a glass, switching the conversation back to try and keep her there a little longer. Perhaps he could even convince her to stay...

"They call her Toxic Waste, but her name is Shelly," Juliet stated matter-of-factly, trying to ignore just how good those crab cakes smelled. "She said she was talking to some of the other girls and that they were very impressed by me-" Shawn lifted the plate and swirled it temptingly under their noses. Juliet's empty stomach rumbled, highlighting just how hungry she was. Whenever she went undercover she usually forgot just how important eating was.

She continued anyway, ignoring the hunger pangs. "And that I am perfect for something they have going on downtown tonight! A 'money-making' opportunity!" she air-quoted, but Shawn was less than convinced. A flash broke through into his mind. Toxic Waste, number 28. The locker room, the contents. A ticket. Reggae Cruise... He snapped back.

"Jules don't go."

She seemed surprised, holding her hands out in disbelief as he started to plate up some of the food. "Shawn- I ran their names. Some of them have records..."

"I've already eliminated Toxic Waste. She wasn't at the break in," he seated himself, leaning back in his chair. Juliet was becoming a little touchy.

"I don't think you understand. I'm undercover right now, and things can get real sticky, real fast."

"Sticky how?"

"Shawn!"

"Jules! This thing that's happening tonight. It's not what you think it is. Now sit down. Have some endives," he motioned to the empty seat beside him, looking at his guest almost pleadingly. "Come on Juliet." She seemed surprised by the use of her full name. "Would I ever tell you something like that unless I was at _least_ 85.5% sure that it was true?"

"If it isn't what I think it is, then what the hell can it be Shawn?"

"Music video shoot," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. Her purse slipped down her arm a little as her eyebrows rose. He placed some salad on her plate while she looked at him, giving her no more explanation that that. She held out her hands expectantly. He stared blankly for a second before realizing what she wanted. "Oh! I had a vision. You know the whole psychic thing. It was very painful to watch. The flashing lights gave me a headache."

"Shawn, please tell me that you're sure about this. If I miss this chance-"

"Jules. Sit down and spend some time with your favorite psychic would you? I know what I see, and it's definitely not a robbery. I know that you haven't eaten anything all day, so unless you really want to pass out from starvation then I suggest you come and eat with me. The crab cakes are getting cold."

With a heavy and nervous sigh, Juliet slid into her seat, eyeing her dinner companion warily and shifting as her stomach tingled a little. She looked back at the tempting food and felt her nerves leave her. This was just a normal dinner with Shawn. Just like any other day. Although, to be fair... she'd never known Shawn to actually put so much effort into something. There were flowers, the soft glow of candle light and her favorite seafood dish all ready to go. To be honest she was a little flattered at the attention to detail.

"I have to admit Shawn... this looks amazing. Did it take you long?" she picked up a fork and dropped her hand bag onto the floor next to her chair.

Shawn's grin almost split his face.

Picking up his glass, he held it out and Juliet let herself smile. She lifted her own and clinked it with his, her eyes meeting his across the table. She tore her gaze away after a few seconds of completely unnecessary staring, wondering just how long Shawn's eyes had been that captivating.

"Not long at all..." Shawn's voice was soft before he cleared his throat, moving away a little to eat. He wondered to himself, just how much more he could take before he finally lost all control and kissed her.

Had an innocent bystander entered the Psych Office later that very night, they most probably would have been reaching for their cell phone, or perhaps if they lived in the dark ages, running for the nearest phone booth to call Santa Barbara's only mental hospital, located just on the outskirts of the city. Well, perhaps they wouldn't have gone to such extremes for two tipsy people, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't have.

Three empty bottles of Shawn's surprisingly nice champagne lay precariously on the floor, strewn over the shiny wood and only cementing Gus's statement from long ago that Shawn treated the place like a garbage dump sometimes. As the forth bottle was popped, they'd forgone the silly social nicety of glasses and gone with gusto for the bottle. Although Juliet kept insisting that she had work tomorrow, she was soon three sheets to the wind under Shawn's gentle persuasion for her to relax.

"_Alright now, baby it's alright nooow_!" Shawn's husky, slightly slurring voice floated out above the music as he held the half empty forth bottle high in the air. His head bobbed back and forward as Juliet giggled, her cheeks flushed and her eyes shining brightly from both the alcohol and Shawn's surprisingly nice singing voice. It was one in the morning and she just couldn't bring herself to care. She didn't have to report to the Chief until eleven the next morning, so she let herself have a little fun.

"_I took her home, to my place. Watching every mood on her face! She said, hey! What's your game, baby? Are you trying to put me in shame?_" Shawn's head fell backwards, as did he. The chair tipped under his weight and back he went, landing with a thump on the floor. He managed to keep the bottle in his hand from spilling over, not bothering to move again as Juliet burst in hysterical laughter. He joined her, his legs dangling over the base of the over turned chair as they chuckled.

When the laughter had softened into giggles, Juliet pushed herself up and leaned over, smiling down at him, dodging his foot as he kicked out at her playfully. She slapped his leg and snorted in an unladylike way, her hands landing on his knees to support herself as she leaned down even further. She began to laugh again as he looked up at her with unfocused eyes. "You look goofy down there."

He frowned comically, setting the bottle aside and resting one hand on his stomach. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she retaliated, squeezing his knee at the pressure point and making him jump.

"Oh yeah?"

"Shawn, you just said that." He looked surprised.

"I did?"

"You are soooo drunk," Juliet rested herself more comfortably on the edge of the chair, still overlooking him as he rested in the middle of the floor. "You're so drunk; you don't know what's going on Spencer." Her words slurred a little in the middle and he giggled, high like a little girl, which in turn sent her off on one again. Her laughter bubbled forth and she couldn't help but lean a little further down. "You're cute when you're drunk," she smiled, hovering over him as his grin turned wolfish.

"I know that Julesy Pops," she rolled her eyes at the newest nickname. "So, if you think I'm so cute, why don't you come down here and give me a kiss!" He caught her by surprise and reached up, his hands wrapping around the tops of her arms and she was suddenly falling forwards, tipping over the chair and landing with a soft thump on his chest; their faces millimeters apart. Shawn, although slightly winded from Juliet landing directly on him, was quick to recover and he kissed the tip of her nose before she could even figure out what had just happened.

She pulled back a little and gave him a look. "Did you just kiss my nose?"

"You have a sexy nose. I couldn't resist. It was just there and all cute like, screaming at me to kiss it... so I did!"

"Shawn, you're rambling."

"I know..." his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her a little closer."You like it when I ramble."

"I really don't," she teased, not in the least bit phased that she was lying on top of him. Apparently alcohol can do that to a person. Not that the couple minded. Juliet relaxed a little more as Shawn shifted, removing the chair from the equation by kicking it away. It skidded across the room and Shawn stretched out his legs, Juliet's intertwining with them as she settled quite boldly on him. "You know," she started, looking as thoughtful as a drunken person could. Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"You could always try kissing my lips..." Her tongue slipped out to wet them and his eyes couldn't help but follow the glistening path that it made. He shifted a little under her and met her gaze, holding it steadily.

"I could try that, I guess," he murmured, pressing upwards and catching her with a deep kiss.

Juliet's eyes fluttered closed and she moaned softly against his lips. They were warm and moist; tasted like champagne and- Juliet flicked her tongue out and ran it over his full bottom lip, trying to define the other taste. Shawn grunted heavily when she did it and tingles ran along her spine in a criss-cross fashion, making her shiver warmly.

Emboldened by alcohol and still unable to put her finger on what else she could taste, Juliet took it a step further and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth; pulling it with her teeth gently and sucking on it until his eyes almost went back in his head. She released him, satisfied when she realized the taste was pineapple, concealed by the champagne flavor. He went back to kissing her, even deeper this time with his tongue slipping into her mouth to mingle with hers.

It was her turn to fall victim to him, the smooth stroke of his tongue and lips sending her just a little bit crazy. Her hands curled into his hair involuntarily, pulling gently as his own massaged her hips. She smiled against him when his palms flattened against her ass, aware that he was trying not to break into a smile as he did it. She couldn't keep herself from kissing him for too long though and soon her thoughts were focused back on his mouth and the fact that his tongue was quite possibly magical.

But then he was pulling away and she was whimpering at the loss of his touch. "Jules-" he muttered breathlessly. "Jules... We shouldn't... We can't do this."

Her stomach dropped as she opened her eyes to look at him. What was he talking about? "Shawn, what do you mean?" He licked his lips, her taste still lingering and almost making him reconsider his decision. But he held strong and lifted a hand to stroke along her cheek.

"Nothing bad. I just don't want to take this too far right now, because we've downed quite a lot of that champagne and if I remember correctly- it's like 11% alcohol. So, I'm assuming that we're pretty wasted right now." She gave him a pointed look. "Rambling again?"

"Yes."

"Sorry. Getting to the point now. I want to kiss you like this when we're sober, so we can both get the full experience..." he brushed his lips over hers once more, softly and sweetly, making her melt in his arms. "Deal?" he was still nipping at her lips gently and Juliet was having a hard time coming up with a coherent thought.

"Until tomorrow then," she responded as he peppered little kisses along her jaw and she rolled her head to side to give him better access. "Shawn-"

"I know, I know... sorry," he pressed one long kiss to her pulse point, before pulling away again. "You could always stay for the night Jules. I mean, it's really late and I don't want you to have to walk home." His arms wound around her waist and she couldn't resist cuddling into him. She buried her face into his neck, nuzzling him as the fatigue from the day's events finally caught up to her. He pressed his lips to her hair as he felt her relax into his chest. The radio had long since tuned into the lazy hour, gentle romantic tunes floating out and washing over them.

"Hey Jules?" he whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" she replied drowsily, her fingers toying with his before she laid their joined hands over his heart and kissed his neck.

"What do you think about Snake Tongued Shawn as a cowboy name?"

She giggled lazily, rubbing her thumb in circles over his wrist. "I think it would suit you. For more reasons than one," she teased, humming softly when he laughed. "Can I sleep now Snake Tongued Shawn?" Her breathing had evened out before he had time to answer her. Through his alcohol addled mind, Shawn lay awake for a little while after she'd fallen asleep, stroking her hair and knowing that they would both ache like mad the next morning, which really served them right for sleeping on the floor.

But, Shawn decided, it was more than worth it.

It had been two hectic days later since Juliet had been called away from Shawn before they'd had a chance to talk. Since then, every opportunity had been yanked from under them like a rug and Shawn was getting more frustrated by the minute. The case was going well. He and Gus had made a breakthrough after following Westwood the night before, when she'd unceremoniously dumped the merchandise from the robbery in a lake.

She really wasn't cut out for a life of crime, Shawn decided.

If he and Gus could tail her successfully (minor blips aside), then chances were she wasn't the brains of the operation and she was far from the leader. She was the proverbial tip of the iceberg. Having called Lassiter and the Chief to the scene, Shawn was again disheartened when Juliet hadn't tagged along. Of course she was at the Roller Rink, doing what she had to do, but even that did little to cure his disappointment. It wasn't like there had been much to see anyway.

The 'body' they'd discovered turned out to be nothing but a dirty, fading mannequin. It was safe to say that Lassiter had taken a great deal of pleasure in their mistake.

With no more useful leads to follow, he and Gus had headed back to the first store that they'd investigated in the case hoping to find something of relevance. The proverbial jackpot had been scored in the form of the credit card applications being kept in the back room. As soon as Shawn had pieced it together with a little help from the copy girl and her tiny spray can of crippling Mace, he had dragged Gus outside to call the most important person in the case.

He just wanted Jules out of there.

But then his heart was in his throat as two other voices had reached his ear through the phone and Juliet had stopped talking. The second the phone went dead he'd broken out in a cold sweat, the hairs on his arm raising and chills clawing along his back. A freezing sensation ran over him, head to feet as fear gripped his heart in an icy fist.

After a hasty explanation to Gus, the two friends had hot-footed it through the entrance and to the car without a second thought. Gus was concerned for a friend, worried that something would go wrong as he dived for the car. Shawn... Shawn was terrified. His pulse was racing as adrenaline was pumped around his body and all he could think about was getting to her. Getting her _safe._

"Come on buddy, step on it!" he'd urged Gus and for once his safety conscious friend had complied with his wishes, flooring the gas pedal and possibly breaking every traffic law on the way to their destination.

He couldn't breathe when he had found the bracelet lying on the damp tarmac of the parking lot. That was Juliet's bracelet. She'd shown it to him the night of their dinner, her face giving away how proud she was at being so good at her job that she could make dangerous criminals her friends. He'd wondered aloud if they came in teal. She'd flashed him that dazzling, traffic stopping smile that she wore when she wasn't at work and he'd grinned back in a comfortable silence.

The memory was the first thing that flashed into his head when he and Gus looked up; their eyes falling on the pick-up truck they'd been following the night before. The look they shared was a mirror image. They approached it cautiously, unsure of what exactly they were going to find. Shawn distracted himself momentarily by looking for something to break the lock, but Gus quickly discovered that it was already open.

He pushed the up in a smooth motion and slid the bottom openly slowly. A cold hand poked out from under a blanket and Shawn immediately felt the urge to bring his lunch from the afternoon back to the surface. "Oh God no," he rasped, hand going to his mouth as Gus looked at him fearfully. He quickly tossed the blanket aside as brunette curls fluttered in the breeze.

Brunette was the first thing Shawn noticed and his knees almost buckled in relief as a feeling of euphoria washed over him and his hands shook. _It wasn't Juliet. It wasn't Juliet. It wasn't Juliet._ He'd never felt happiness like it flooding through his veins. Sure, he felt a little bad that Westwood was dead, but damn it all! The most important thing was that _it wasn't Juliet. _

"Oh thank God." Gus shot him a disapproving look.

"Thank God? It's a dead person Shawn."

"Yeah, but it's not Juliet," he replied, stressing the word Juliet as though Gus clearly should have realized it.

"It's still a human being, Shawn. It's Westwood," Gus stressed, uncomfortable with his close proximity to a dead body. He was going to need a few days off work when this case was over. He was a little shaken himself at the whole ordeal. Shawn was quick to retaliate.

"So you're saying you'd rather it be someone we know and care about?" Yeah, you just _care _about her Shawn. Sure, you keep telling yourself that. "Fine, next time I see Jules, I'll tell her you wish she was dead."

"I do _not _wish Juliet was dead Shawn. Shawn!" But the faux-psychic was already off and running on his still shaky legs towards the bright arena and hopefully towards Juliet. He could hear Gus running after him; hear him calling out that it could be dangerous. It did little to deter him. He had to find her. She could still be in danger. He _needed _to find her, to make sure she was still warm and soft and full of life.

He exploded through the front doors and immediately headed for the women's locker rooms. He could hear the cheers from the main area, telling him that the game had just started but he knew that if the women knew who Juliet was they wouldn't have let her onto the track. They would want to make sure she didn't have an opportunity to run. The locker rooms seemed like a sensible choice.

He had very little trouble getting inside, the door unlocked and unguarded as usual.

"Jules? Juliet answer me!" his voice echoed around the room loudly and he couldn't have cared less if anyone else heard him. He didn't care if they were coming for him or not. They could trample him with their skates for all he gave a crap. She just had to answer him and he would be able to breathe again. "Juliet!"

"What? What?" she emerged from behind the back wall that covered the showers; civilian clothes on and her Derby outfit in her hand. The look on her face when she saw him standing there was almost priceless.

Almost.

"Shawn? What the hell are you doing in here?" Her eyes were wide, as were his. His muscles all but melted in relief.

"Jules..." he sucked in a breath, a rush of elation when he felt that his chest was no longer tight and his pulse had slowed slightly. He bent at the waist, hands finding his knees for support.

"Are you alright?" her expression of surprise turned to concern when she saw the worry etched on his face. He didn't answer, just pulling in long slow breaths as though he had just run a marathon instead of the distance from the parking lot to the changing rooms. "Shawn?" she tried again when he didn't answer, setting her uniform down on a bench and walking towards him.

He straightened up to face her as she approached, eyes shining with concern and her hand outstretched to touch his shoulder. Shawn couldn't stop himself from doing it. He lunged forwards and caught her completely off guard, almost knocking her off her feet. His hands found her waist to catch her as he attacked her mouth with a fierce, plundering kiss. Juliet was frozen for all of two seconds before his tongue swept her closed lips and her eyelids fluttered shut.

The familiarity from a few nights before rushed back and her hand found his neck, fingers sliding over his skin and through the short hairs at the back. Shawn shuddered against her, never breaking the kiss. Instead, he deepened it and moved her backwards towards the lockers. As her ass hit the metal with a loud bang, Juliet's other arm wrapped around his back as she pulled him even closer.

His hands were everywhere at the same time.

Well, it seemed that way anyway. One second he was stroking her stomach and the next his hands were winding around to run along her back towards her hips. Juliet let out a loud gasp under the never ending attack of his lips, her brain in a thousand places at once. While she was trying to work out what had brought on the kissing (not that she was complaining), the other part of her brain was short-circuiting as his tongue stroked over hers and sent shock waves along her body.

Shawn was pouring his heart into the kiss, making sure she could feel exactly how pent up he'd been for the last week. Having her in danger almost constantly had played havoc with his stress levels, but damn if kissing her wasn't relaxing him more than a massage ever could. "Jules..." he groaned loudly against her mouth and Juliet all but purred in response.

Tongues danced together and Shawn could feel himself become hard under the denim of his jeans. It wasn't like he could help it. Juliet's body was warm and supple against his, willing under his fingertips and so very, very responsive. As if to prove it he removed his lips from hers and quickly found the hot expanse of her throat.

As he left a hot wet trail in his wake, Juliet arched against him as though she was trying to get closer. Point very much proven Shawn thought as his tongue played along her collar bone and his cock twitched roughly in his pants. He pressed forwards to make sure she could feel exactly what she was doing to him. The reaction that just kissing her had brought on. Holy fuck, his mind blared when she cried out. The little men that controlled his brain immediately went into overdrive when her hand slipped down to slide over his erection. Brain damage be damned if this was the way to get it.

"Shawn," his name left her moist lips in a longing whisper and he growled possessively into her.

"Yeah baby?" he continued assaulting her skin with his mouth. He loved the taste. She was goddamn intoxicating and his head was almost spinning. Juliet wasn't any better as he toyed with her.

"Lift me," she pleaded and it took him very little effort to make her wish come true. Long, toned legs curled around his waist and her pencil skirt was hiked far up along her thighs as though to drive him over the brink of heat induced insanity. "Yes Shawn..." Nimble fingers made short work of her blouse, pulling it apart. He didn't even take the time to unclasp her bra, instead choosing to pull it down and release her luscious breasts for his mouth.

Creamy skin and perfect pink nipples made him growl loudly in pleasure as his cock strained to be free of the restricting denim. He lunged forward, his mouth completely engulfing one hard peak greedily. He sucked hard and Juliet's vision blurred again as the heady realization that Shawn Spencer currently had an all access pass to her breasts finally hit home. "Oh God Shawn! Right there-" she gasped out as her fingers tightened in his hair.

"Mmpfh-" he broke away and replaced his mouth with his fingers, rolling her nipple between his thumb and finger. "Wait around long enough Jules and I'll make you see God," he breathed cockily. She didn't even have enough will power to reprimand him as he began a spine tingling attack on her other breast. He held her up by pushing her back into the lockers and his front into hers.

This gave him his right hand to use as he pleased and he trailed it along the damp skin of her stomach, nails scratching lightly. Drawing patterns on her body, his mouth and hands played her like an instrument. And _damn_ could this man play, Juliet thought hazily as he somehow made her body buck again. He hadn't even touched her most sensitive spot and already she was climbing towards a dizzy peak. "Shawn please! I want you- I want you inside of me," her head fell forwards into the crook of his neck.

"I know baby, I know... Shhh," he soothed as she whimpered, his hips thrusting upwards to rub his hardness against her sensitive center. "Do you have any idea what these skirts do to me Jules? Hmm?" his voice rumbled against her neck and she found the strength to shake her head. His hands left her breasts and swept along her body towards her thighs.

He gripped her gently and pulled her a little closer. Juliet leaned forward to kiss him again, her own hands beginning to explore the expanse of his strong back. She trailed every contour and line before slipping lower and hooking her fingers under the hem of his shirt. He released her momentarily so she could pull it over his head. It was only a few seconds of no contact, but Juliet fell into him with even more passion this time around.

Emboldened by having his chest bare for her, she kept her feet on the ground this time and turned the tables. Shawn found himself being pushed backwards and he hit the opposite wall with a thump, before he had himself an armful of Juliet again. This time it was her lips causing the reaction as he groaned under her. As Juliet went lower, Shawn's hooded eyes widened.

She licked a path through the hair under his bellybutton and down to his belt, looking up at him through her lashes in that way that could make his stomach quiver and his cock twitch.

Making quick work of his belt and his zipper, Juliet popped the button on his jeans with a sly grin when she discovered that he had forgone underwear that day. "Hmmm," she mused, her fingers slipping inside. Shawn threw his head back against the wall when her hand wrapped around his hot shaft, a flash of pain in his skull quickly replaced by the feeling of Juliet pulling his cock free of his jeans.

As his eyelids fluttered closed, Juliet explored a little. She traced a line along his shaft from the hilt to the head, circling the tip before pulling away with a droplet of pre-cum on the tip of her finger. Shawn opened his eyes long enough to see her pop her finger into her mouth and suck. His hands clenched into fists, nails digging into his palms.

_Keep it together, keep it together, keep it together, keep it together. Do NOT look down Spencer unless you want this to be a very short experience. _

Of course, Juliet was oblivious to Shawn's inner struggle and made things that much more difficult for him by taking the tip of his cock in between her lips and humming around him in appreciation. Shawn's eyes bulged as his brain went into sensory overload. _Mayday! Mayday! Danger! Good God man, think of something else! Anything else, except for what Juliet is doing to you right now!_

Juliet was enjoying herself, if she did say so herself. She took him into her mouth deeply, before hollowing her cheeks and drawing back incredibly slowly. She stopped just short of releasing him before repeating the process. Her eyes never left his face, his eyes screwed shut and his jaw clenched in self-restraint.

She would have to commend him on it later.

When she released him with a wet 'pop' and ran her tongue along the underside of his pulsing shaft, Shawn finally cracked. "Jules!" he would have blushed at the way his voice cracked, but he had to get that magical tongue away from him so he could recover.

"Yes Shawn?" she asked innocently, smiling up at him with her lips mere millimeters from making him come.

"Jules, you need to stop. Really, really need time to cool down..." he pleaded and she smirked at him slyly, her eyes dark.

"Did you not enjoy that?" she pouted, knowing full well that he could crumble at any second if she kept going. Of course he's enjoyed it, she mused smugly. He was practically shuddering under her fingertips. A rush of wetness between her legs told her that she enjoyed having this much control. Enjoyed seeing him shake like that uncontrollably. She could just... finish him off like this...

It couldn't hurt could it? She _did _want to see him lose control. Just this once... She glanced up at him. He was trying to get his breath back and she was sure that the hand she still had wrapped around him wasn't helping.

"I enjoyed it a little too much Jul- Whoa!" he yelped as she engulfed him in her hot wet mouth again. "Jules! Jule- Oh God-" his breathing was shallow as she swirled her tongue around him. "Jules," he managed to get out as she moaned and whimpered around his shaft. "Jules, what are you doing? Ugh, I won't be able to- Ugnh, God that's good..." his head fell back again.

Juliet released him long enough to answer him, but her hand continued to pump him. "I want to do this Shawn. I like seeing you lose control," she grinned smugly when he groaned in response.

Her lips parted over him again and Shawn roared as she delivered another earth-shattering suck. "Juliet! I'm gonna come..."

"So come," she licked her lips and Shawn fell just a little bit more in love with her.

His head registered that thought before it all became a stream of expletives, followed by the literary genius of him calling out a string of 'yes' and 'Jules'. She had taken him back in deeply, the head of his cock almost hitting the back of her throat. Shawn couldn't hold back any longer and he came, his fingers tangling in her hair as he held her. Juliet didn't seem to mind, her hums of approval like music to his ears as she swallowed around him.

When she finally released him, Shawn was all but a boneless, useless puddle barely standing up. Juliet pressed a kiss to the head of his cock before standing up and kissing his lips. Shawn responded lazily. He was hers for the taking at the moment. "Jules... Holy fuck."

"Thanks," she kissed his neck, enjoying the feel of his chest moving quickly under her palm as he tried to get his breath back.

"C'mere. Payback time..." he tried to pull her closer but Juliet protested, both palms on his chest and a wry smile on her face. "What?" he wondered aloud but she silenced him with a deep, passionate kiss that took both of their breath away. "Jules, I want to-"

"That was just for you," she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and tugged before releasing him. "We'll have plenty of time for payback when this case is over, Mr. Spencer. This was just a little way for me to say thank you. I was actually glad you kissed me, otherwise I would have had to think up another way to do it."

He was looking at her in confusion and awe at how calm she was. Although to be fair, her head hadn't been two seconds away from exploding. There was time for that yet, he thought, already forming a plan to pay her back for blowing his mind. But it didn't mean he didn't want answers. "Okay Jules, seriously not getting it. You seriously just made me explode and you don't want me to return the favor? Because I have to tell you, I'm _more _than willing..."

"Shawn, you can get me tomorrow, I promise. But this was... You didn't take advantage of me."

Her explanation only furthered his confusion and it showed on his face. "Jules, I just let you give me a blowjob in a place where anyone could have walked in at anytime and I'm not even allowed to return the favor. If that's not taking advantage- mmpfh! Hmmm." She silenced his rambling with another kiss.

"Not tonight, dumbass. A few nights ago when I was under the influence... It showed me what kind of guy you really were Shawn," her hand crept up from his chest to cup his cheek. "If you had been any other guy, you wouldn't even have hesitated. I was drunk and I was willing and actually a little slutty if I think about it..." her head cocked to the side as she remembered the night. She shook herself out of it. "But, aside from a little making out- which I'm not complaining about- you were a gentleman to me."

"So letting me take advantage of you was a reward for me _not _taking advantage of you? Jules, my head hurts."

"Shawn," she scoffed. "You were hardly taking advantage tonight. I knew exactly what I was doing and if I'm honest with myself, I enjoyed making you fall apart like that. You'll just have to get me next time..." she grinned, her tongue darting out to lick her lips.

"When exactly will next time be?"

She shrugged innocently, deliberately avoiding the question to make him sweat. "Better neaten yourself up big boy. I can hear people coming," she glanced down at his still open jeans before winking at him. Shawn was sure his jaw was trailing the floor. Where had _this _Juliet been hiding? Sure enough, the second he'd managed to get his shirt back over his head and his belt fastened, Gus exploded through the door at the end of the room.

"Hey buddy!"

He spotted them immediately, Shawn non-chalantly sitting on a bench next to the wall and Juliet leaning against a locker. Gus stared long and hard at her, cocking his head in confusion as he studied her. Juliet went on the defensive. "What's wrong?"

"Why is does your hair look like that?"

Juliet glanced at the mirror and blushed heavily, combing her fingers through her hair to try and flatten it where Shawn had tangled his fingers in it. "I uh, haven't brushed it yet..." she mumbled.

Shawn took some of the heat off of her by distracting Gus. "So buddy, what brings you here?" Gus looked at him as though he's grown an extra head.

"We came here together Shawn. In the same car. And why is your shirt on backwards?"

"I'm trying out a new look."

Gus paused, searching his friends face. "It doesn't work."

"I know. Now, let's go arrest some Roller Girls!" he pushed himself up from the bench and pasted an excited look on his face. "Yeah! Whoo! Come on buddy; let's crack this case wide open. Call in back-up and ride into battle!" he bounced on the balls of his feet nervously, looking for anything out of place in the room that might give away what they'd just done.

Gus was in awe. "Are you serious? We're like twenty feet away from the track and you didn't hear anything?"

Juliet and Shawn glanced at each other, and then back at Gus. "Huh?"

"They've arrested everyone. Like ten minutes ago. The Roller Girls tried to take out Lassiter when he ran onto the track. They've found Westwood's body in the truck and the Chief has taken everyone down to the Station for questioning. There were people shouting, yelling... and it didn't help when Lassiter fired his gun into the air and shouted 'Freeze' at anyone who moved. How did you miss all that?"

"We ah, we must have been distracted or something I guess..." Shawn scratched the back of his head and Juliet looked away from Gus guiltily when he caught her eye.

"Distracted?" Gus dead-panned, looking around the drab and boring room. "By what?"

"A discussion about Elephant Theft. It's a big problem, didn't you hear about it?" Shawn bluffed, but Gus looked unimpressed. "You know, we should probably get going. Hey Jules, didn't you say you had that _thing _back at your apartment for me?" Shawn turned to smile at her, trying to speak with his eyes. Juliet caught on immediately.

"Oh yes! The _thing_. Of course. So you should probably _come_ with me then," she smiled slyly and the expression on Shawn's face was priceless at the double entendre.

"What thing?" Gus was suddenly interested. "Is it food? Because I'm starving. All I've had today are some of those crab cakes that were left from the other night."

"Well, actually buddy... This is just for me to eat. Jules won't be very hungry since she's already eaten tonight and you definitely wouldn't enjoy it. I think it's just for me, right Jules?" They were backing towards the door now and Gus was becoming impatient.

"Right, just for Shawn. Sorry Gus," Juliet added with a smile as they hit the door. Shawn opened it for her and she stepped out with one last wave at the confused man in the middle of the dressing room. "Bye!" Shawn grinned at his best friend.

"Bye buddy! Don't wait up." And with that he was gone.

Gus stood on his own for a minute, shaking his head. "I don't care how catchy _The Thing_ is as a nickname. I'm still just going to call it sex."

**A/N: Hehe... so guys... it's been a while hasn't it. I have no excuse, only laziness and disinterest, but hopefully this made up for it? *pleading smile* I might do one about the payback. Maybe.**

**Reviews are like a yearlong story hiatus. Ehem, yeah, sorry about that *shifty eyes***


	13. Chapter 13

~The creeping lure of darkness clung to every corner of the warehouse. It hid behind crates and boxes, threatening to engulf anyone who even came close to it. The damp that was seeping into the walls gave the place a musky disgusting smell. She didn't want to breathe in deeply for fear of it latching onto her lungs. She continued to take small shallow breaths as the thought passed through her head.

Juliet O'Hara was afraid.

The sickening feeling in her stomach, the tightness around her lungs; her heart. She was so scared that she would make a wrong move, that things wouldn't turn out as they should. All of her training at the Academy was supposed to have prepared her for this. It hadn't even come close. But she knew she had to force her limbs to move forwards. The feeling of dread was sticking to her like glue.

She could feel it; knotting deep within her stomach and once again bringing the feeling of nausea to the surface. She had already thrown up once tonight, outside when she had been left on her own for a few seconds when they recieved the news. She just knew that someone was going to get hurt, shot, killed... She knew it in her bones. And she knew in her _heart_ who that someone would be.

He wouldn't be as lucky this time.

She clutched her gun firmly even though her palms felt slick with nerves, as she crouched low against the wall. Her ears were ringing with the sound of Carlton in the distance, telling her- No; warning her to stay put this instant or so help him he would shoot her himself. He didn't need his partner getting herself killed tonight as well. He would say it was because he didn't want to have to train up a rookie, but Juliet knew he was worried about her deep down. She was worried about herself. Every fibre of her being was telling her to stay where she was until the situation had been dealt with. It was basic training.

But she couldn't.

No amount of training could make her stay here when he was in danger. She couldn't- No, she _wouldn't_ just stay still while he was up there with a god damn maniac. Not him. Anyone else and she might have considered thinking; making a plan. But her mind was racing so quickly that she couldn't piece anything together. A plan was out of the question when there was so little time.

God, why did he have to get himself into danger all the time? Why couldn't he just follow a simple order to not go in without back up? Hell, he'd even had the gall to flirt with her over the phone while she pleaded with him.

_"Please, I'm begging you-"_

_"Jules, thats kinky. Are you sure you should be getting me all worked up like this?"_

She'd hung up on him for that. If he got hurt, or worse... The last thing he would have heard from her was a dial tone. She had to make him understand that she wasn't mad at him. She loved his flirting.

She had been worried, not angry.

Gus was somewhere in the distance, his back pressed against the grimy wall of the warehouse much like herself, only without the privilage of a weapon. She knew that given the chance, Gus would be trying to sneak off to find a way to his best friend. Gus acted like a coward sometimes, but Juliet knew he had a heart of gold when it came to certain people. He had tried to rush in earlier when they arrived, shouting something about 'covering him'. Lassiter had dispatched two Officers to tackle Gus to the ground before he got himself shot.

Peering around the corner of her hiding place, she watched the two men high above them. they were on a metal walkway that had been drafted onto one wall of the building years before, most likely to allow the workers access to the office and store rooms at the top. The stairs on either side had been chained off and how either man had gotten up there Juliet would never know.

Everyone had their eyes on the men now; one was shaking badly. The standard issue handgun he was carrying was pointed towards her friend and every now and then it would wobble precariously. She could see him watching it with unease. Shawn Spencer held his hands at eye level and she could see his lips moving, his voice fast and low. He was trying to talk Joe Mason down. Trying to get everything to end peacefully.

Juliet wished that she could hear him, hear the low timbre of his voice that had so often sent shivers down her spine when he wasn't looking. But there was something in that glazed look that Mason wore. There was something about the way the darkness clung to everything in the high room; how the echo was resounding around her head.

Juliet knew that he was going to die.

Even though she was expecting it, when the sharp snap of the shot rang out she jumped. Her gaze snapped back up to the walkway high above them as everything fell silent. For a moment she was relieved. Shawn still stood on the shaky structure. But he was looking down at his chest in utter surprise. He staggered once, twice.

Joe Mason raised his foot and slammed it into Shawn's chest as the screaming began. Shawn took one last step backwards and over the chain. She could hear Gus scream Shawn's name somewhere in the distance and Lassiter exchanging gunfire with Mason. There was so much shouting. It made her dizzy. Everything was making her dizzy.

Shawn...

By the time Shawn had hit the ground Mason was gone through a back entrance and Lassiter was yelling frantically for the paramedics. He even pushed a few people into the crates as he ran to Shawn's side. Gus was on the ground, his sobs and unintelligable words echoing in the high room. Juliet got him first, skidding on her knees and ripping her pants as she fell.

A mournful cry of agony resounded from somewhere.

She wondered briefly where such a heart wrenching sound, gut twisting sound could have come from; before she realized it was coming from her own throat, lungs burning as she wailed over him and hot tears scorching her face. She lunged for his lifeless form and pulled him into her arms with what little remained of her strength.

Lassiter was taking control of the situation as best he could and she thanked God for him because she could break down now.

He was telling them to give her space. To give _them _space.

Gus was still crumpled and blubbing out heart breaking sobs of Shawn's name. His best friend. His _best friend. _Juliet stroked Shawn's hair, wet with blood, as she held him close.

He was still warm.

Her voice was weak as she begged him- pleaded pathetically with him to stop being so silly. To wake up so she could finally lay that kiss on him that she's wanted to for so long. She would buy him as much pineapple as he wanted, let him play with the Police Radio and re-arrange Lassiters desk. She told him how much he still had to do. He still had to tell her that thing he'd been practically bouncing about this morning. He still had to take her on that hot air balloon ride he'd once teased her about and admit to Gus that he'd cheated off of every single one of his test papers in high school. He still had so much left to live for. So many adventures that he still had to lead them into.

All he had to do was wake up. Just wake up.

But deep in her heart, she knew he was already gone.

Something was soaking through the knees of her pants and it took her a second to realize she was kneeling in a pool of his blood. The thought only served to make her nauseated and horrified as she sobbed brokenly against him. She knew the paramedics were waiting in the wings to declare him dead at the scene. To take him away from her the second she showed any signs of letting go. But she didn't move from his side. If she could just hold onto him for a little longer then she wouldn't have to accept it. She could pretend for a little while more. Shawn was supposed to be indestructable, untouchable. He was supposed to be the hero, the guy who swept in and saved the day every time. Who whisked her off her feet and rode her into the sunset.

He should be sitting up and cracking some dumb joke about how crappy a shot that Joe Mason was. It would make her laugh as the relief swept over her and she would scold him for scaring her so much. He would shoot her that innocent puppy dog look and pout while Gus was going mad at him for wandering off alone. And then he would kiss her finally, fingers tangled in her hair and her heart beating wildly as he grinned.

But he didn't. The story in her head stayed where it was.

He remained still and it shattered Juliet's heart.~

* * *

Juliet O'Hara jackknifed herself awake, the tears that she had been bawling in her nightmare now seeping out into reality and flooding down her face. Her heart was pounding, hammering against her chest and it took her breath away momentarily. It was dark in the living room and for a split second she had no idea where on earth she was. Her sleeping bag rustled noisily as she sat up, her body shaking from the dream and then from the cold. The new position helped her regain a little of her breath.

She looked around the unfamiliar room, trying to establish her whereabouts.

A loud, shuddering snore from across the room made her look around and her eyes landed on Carlton; who was draped ungracefully across an armchair. His head was thrown back against it and his mouth was hanging wide open, allowing those disturbingly loud snores to escape every few seconds. He looked oddly peaceful while he was sleeping, the lines on his face vanishing to leave him looking a lot younger.

Everything came crashing down on her then and she remembered where she was and the events of the last few hours. Her mind raced, trying to establish fact from fiction in her head because that dream had played tricks with her memory. Most of the dream had been entirely correct.

The creepy abandoned warehouse, that sinister maniac Joe Mason, Shawn standing on that walkway with his hands raised and the heart stopping moment that Joe had squeezed the trigger of his shaking gun.

Juliet had seen it all from behind the boxes and crates. That part had happened as well. She could still remember the sickening smell of damp. She'd been watching the events, her own gun trained on Mason just in-case. But then the gun had gone off and Shawn had crumpled to the ground. One terrifying moment had passed as time ground to a standstill and Juliet vaugly remembered a flash of rage going through her as she let off several rounds in Mason's direction. Lassiter had started firing as well, calling for the paramedics as he did.

But of course, the big idiot had been perfectly fine. Mason was a terrible shot as they'd suspected and even at such close range he'd managed to miss. The bullet had gone wide and flown over Shawn's stupid head, pinging off of a pipe and then harmlessly leaving a hole in the red brick wall.

Shawn had ducked.

The resulting confusion in the crossfire had provided a perfect cover for Joe Mason to escape from the police. But even as Gus was deciding whether or not to choke or hug his best friend as he climbed down, all was not well. If Mason was still on the loose, then it didn't take a genius to work out that he'd be coming after Shawn and Gus again. Hence the much protested 'sleepover'. It had been arranged by the Chief to take place Henry Spencer's house, which was hopefully still unknown to Mason.

Thanks to the duo bursting in on Mason taking care of another witness, they had unwittingly made themselves loose ends in his mind. And if there was one thing to be said for Joe Mason, he took care of all the loose ends.

After the scare that she'd had today, Juliet had almost too willingly volunteered to stay with them. Lassiter, as a concequence had also been co-erced into it. Shawn had reminded him of the fact that they were having a sleepover all night, getting on the Head Detectives nerves until Carlton had finally pushed the psychic off of the arm of his chair, sending him sprawling. Shawn had taunted him from a distance for the rest of the night.

All evening he'd sat in the same chair, with the same sour look on his face. Henry had been equally displeased about the situation and the 'house invasion'. As much as he loved his son, Shawn was a pain in the ass a lot of the time.

Juliet had smiled at the feigned look of hurt on Shawn's face.

Although it had taken a while, the relief had eventually set in and everyone had relaxed. With two armed guards on patrol and a police car driving by every half hour, Lassiter had even had a beer or two. Much to Shawn's abject delight and Henry's horror, one of the guards, Simon, had let his police dog stay with the psychic for the night. The animal had taken a liking to Shawn and he'd spent a lot of the time throwing a ball for CJ to catch. She was a very large, very scary looking German Shepard and Gus hadn't been too keen to pet her when Shawn had brought her inside. But she quickly proved to be much like the man she was here to protect. A giant baby on the inside. She'd rolled over, tongue lolling out for her belly to be scratched and Shawn had fallen in love.

After that, Shawn and Gus were back to joking like nothing had happened and Juliet had stayed close by him all night. Shawn must have noticed how upset she had been, because he kept touching her as though to assure her he was fine in his own way. He would set a hand on the small of her back, or grab her wrist to pull her along with him when they were going to the kitchen.

She appreciated it. It had been around twelve thirty when everyone called it a night.

Gus murmured something in his sleep that sounded oddly like 'potato battery' and whimpered a little. His feet dangled over the arm of the couch and his right hand brushed the floor as he sprawled. He'd already fallen asleep before they made the sleeping arrangements, so she didn't hold any grudges about getting the floor. Shawn had even graciously offered her the use of his old bedroom to her, but Juliet had declined politely. The thought of being in his room was far too tempting for her to handle tonight, so she had set up her sleeping bag instead.

CJ was snoozing quietly near the front door, just in front of the foot of the stairs.

When she had calmed down a little, recounting the events in her head she lay back down onto the oddly comfortable carpet and tried to go back to sleep. It was almost two thirty in the morning and she was tired. Exhausted even. But there was now a massive problem.

Everytime she tried to close her eyes or everytime she almost drifted off, Shawn's lifeless body flashed in her mind and she would jerk awake, finding herself staring aimlessly at the ceiling again. Eventually she began to count Lassiter's animalistic snores, in the hopes that it would act like counting sheep did and send her to sleep.

One... two... three... four...-

The thud that came from above her head made her sit up again, her body tense and immediately ready for a fight. She could hear a voice in the back of her mind telling her to relax and not to be so uptight. It could have been Shawn or Henry dropping something on the floor. But no matter what she tried to tell herself, the feeling of unease wouldn't leave and she quickly unzipped the surrounding warmth of her sleeping bag. CJ had raised her head at the noise, but even she didn't seem too worried.

Pulling herself from the bag, Juliet rose gracefully to her feet with little noise and glanced over at the two men who were sharing the living room. Lassiter had once mentioned to her that he was poised like a big cat at all times, ready to strike. She snorted softly. She could have lit a bottle rocket under him and he wouldn't have budged. Both men remained useless and fast asleep, a sliver of drool on Gus's chin and Lassiter twitching in his sleep like a dog dreaming that it was running.

Juliet padded barefoot and silently towards the bottom of the staircase, her ears straining hard to catch another sound from the floor above. She was in two minds about what to do at that point. Ignore the sound and hope it was just Shawn knocking something off of his nighstand, or go up and investigate and possibly wake him up when she knew he was exhausted?

She bit her lip and made her choice. It surely wouldn't hurt to go and check on him would it? She would be as quiet as a mouse. Quieter even.

It wouldn't be as if she was checking to see that he was still there she scoffed in her head. That would be a dumb reason to go up. Her dream had been stupid; she scolded herself. Shawn was perfectly fine and the armed guards were still outside. He was asleep upstairs, trying to rest after the exhaustion had claimed him.

Then the more irrational side of her brain decided to interupt Miss Calm, Collected and Rational. What if Joe Mason had broken in while she'd been sleeping? What if Shawn was in danger up there? What if he was unable to call for help? Juliet rolled her eyes at the idiotic thoughts running through her head but found that her feet had already carried her halfway up the staircase anyway. Damn it. She really didn't want to wake anyone up but she may as well check on him now. If he caught her she could just pretend she was upstairs to use the bathroom or something.

The dog whined softly and Juliet shushed her gently. Looking up at her with almost human eyes, CJ lay her head back on the floor.

Juliet found herself holding her breath so as to make as little noise as possible. She didn't how heavy a sleeper Shawn was and she didn't want to take a chance. Well, a _bigger _chance. Snores coming from Henry's room confirmed that he was out of it, clearly tired from the day as well. Worrying about someone really can take it out of you. She wandered towards Shawn's room, noting that his door was slightly ajar.

She caught herself swallowing hard and shook herself.

She was checking on him for God's sake, not paying him a night visit for something else. Her dream had shaken her to the core and she needed to make sure that he was still breathing. Maybe then she could go back to sleep. The moan she heard at first was quiet, but it made her freeze all the same on her journey. When she didn't hear anything else for a few seconds she continued, making sure not to tread heavily.

She peered in through the crack in the door, trying not to move it too much.

"Juliet." She almost jumped out of her skin when Shawn's voice drifted through the air. She didn't know whether to play dumb and leave. She could act like nothing had ever happened and hopefully he wouldn't bring it up over breakfast in front of her partner and friends. Or, instead she could carry on and go in to see how he was doing...

"Jules..." Well, she was definitely busted. She hung her head slightly and pushed the door open gently. God forbid Henry wake up and find her sneaking into his sons room during the night. She'd never live her embarrassment down. She slipped inside the moonlit room and closed the door behind her, just in case. She was really getting paranoid lately. Turning, she expected to find Shawn sitting up in bed or even standing next to the window; unable to sleep just like her.

Instead he was lying on the bed, covers bunched at his waist and an arm thrown over his face. He groaned softly and it hit Juliet. He was still asleep! She had just closed the creaky door and trapped herself inside the same room as a sleeping Shawn, with no possible reasonable explanation to give him if he woke up. Oh hey Shawn, don't mind me, I'm just watching you sleep because I keep seeing your dead body every time I close my eyes.

He'd kick her out! Or have her sectioned under the mental health act.

But he'd said her name... He'd been dreaming about her she realized, trying to quash the immediate feeling of smugness and glee. Now was not the time to be celebrating over a dream that the guy she liked was having about her. Casting a glance at the door behind her she was just about the reach slowly for the handle when his voice stopped her in her tracks. "You can stay if you want Jules."

Her heart rate picked up as he moved his arm away from his face and turned his head to look sleepily at her. "Shawn..."

"I won't ask questions. Scouts honor," he smiled softly, sliding over a little to leave a reasonably big space for her on the bed. When she still didn't move, he sighed and rolled onto his side so he didn't have to keep twisting his head to watch her. He burrowed into the pillow for a minute and snuffled a bit before moaning contentedly. "Come on Jules. You can't be warm standing there. Besides... I can't really sleep either."

Maybe it was the fact that she was still standing in the cold with only a tanktop and shorts, or maybe it was the honestly laced through his tone; but Juliet padded forwards, illuminated by the moonlight and slid into the bed next to him as he lifted the covers. She rested on her side facing him. "Hey," he murmured softly.

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"I wasn't the one who almost died today," she answered, a hint of petulance in her voice that she hated. Shawn didn't acknowledge it and smiled instead. "What are you smiling about? It's not funny Shawn." She couldn't believe how he treated his potential death like such a joke.

"It's not that Jules..." he was still grinning lazily at her. "I just ah- I like that little thing you do with your nose when you're pissed at me about something. It's cute."

"Oh." She could feel her cheeks burning in a blush and he hummed lightly.

"So, any reason you're in my room so late at night?"

Recovering from her silence, Juliet let herself relax a little bit into the warm matress. She could still feel the faint warm spot from where he's been lying on his back. She rubbed the sheet with her fingers absentmindedly. "What happened to Scouts Honor?" she hiked her leg up and rolled slightly onto her stomach to get comfortable. Shawn seemed pleased.

"I was never really a Scout. But I did listen in at most of their meetings."

"Ah."

"So, am I going to get an answer?"

"I had a nightmare." She might as well be honest with him now that she was here. Not much point in lying to Shawn. He always figured it out in the end. She really wasn't expecting the answer he gave her.

"Yeah, so did I," he sighed, lifting his hand to rub over his already sleep mussed hair. Juliet found herself reaching out as well, laying a palm onto his cheek. Shawn smiled softly. "Want to tell me yours?" he asked. "See if you can do it in five words or less."

"I can do it in two," she challenged, knowing that his heart wasn't really in the game, but humoring him all the same. He rose to the bait valiently.

"Jules, describe that nightmare." There was a pause.

"You died," she blurted out. "Um, I dreamed that Mason had shot you today, instead of missing. I'd call that a nightmare, wouldn't you?" Her voice was all but a whisper as she stared at him. Shawn stared right back and it took her a second to snap out of it and try to get the ball rolling again. "So- um... What was yours?" she cleared her throat a little.

Shawn reached out a hand and boldly entwined it with hers, lacing their fingers together. Juliet didn't mind at all, squeezing his palm. He took a deep breath and sighed. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing... It's- It's just that I'd like to say I'm sorry. I should have listened to you today Jules. You've always been so much smarter than me and I wish I hadn't been such an idiot. I mean, anything could have happened. I would have never forgiven myself if that bullet had hit you or Gus. Hell, I even feel bad about putting _Lassie _in danger. And you know how much he enjoys a good shoot-out."

"You were pretty dumb today Spencer," she spoke honestly. "And you scared the crap out of me. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't Jules. I _don't _think. I just run in and to hell with the consequences. I promise I'll try harder though. I swear I won't put you through that again," he seemed truely repentent and Juliet sighed, leaning her head forward to rest her foreheard against his.

"I'm just happy you're safe, you big idiot. Well, as safe as you can be with Mason still on the hunt."

"Stop worrying Jules. I have two guard dogs named Lassie and CJ downstairs, along with a pissed off father, a best friend who I can use as a human sheild and a sexy, badass Detective who is currently in my bed. I don't think Mason would risk it do you?" he lightened the mood and she hummed her approval.

"Wow, not only am I sexy, but a badass as well? You know how to make a girl feel special Shawn."

"It's what I do."

"Now, tell me what your nightmare was about."

"Mine doesn't seem as terrifying now. It was mainly about giant killer Moshi Monsters." She giggled. He pulled her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it, making her lips quirk in a smile. "Jules, what would you say if I asked you now what I was going to ask you this morning? Because I know you know what it is. I'm not the only psychic around here sometimes," he chuckled humorlessly as though he was in on some unknown joke. Juliet used her grip on his hand to tug him closer. Shawn complied and moved his body towards her as they were clearly past the point of shyness now.

In fact, Juliet welcomed the feel of his bare skin against her as she hitched her leg over his hip.

Shawn exhaled nervously. His traitorous body was already responding to being pressed so intimately against her and his boxers did little to hide that fact. Juliet said nothing about it, instead curling into his embrace and letting him wrap his arms around her shoulders. "I would say yes," she said matter-of-factly.

He laughed quietly, hand skimming cautiously along her side and upwards to cup her cheek. He tugged her forward gently and his lips brushed hers softly at first. Juliet's breath caught in her throat as her eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted. Shawn's kisses didn't stay soft for long and soon he was kissing her deeply, capturing her moans with his lips. Juliet pressed herself against him fully, using the leg that she'd slung over his hip to curl around the small of his back and keep him tight against her. Shawn groaned when his erection rubbed against her center again and Juliet smiled under his mouth.

When they pulled back to rest for a minute their faces were close. Juliet could still taste him on her tongue, mint and freshness that screamed _Shawn_. He must have noticed the look on her face because he raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"Nothing. You just taste really good," the blush on her cheeks worsened when he chuckled. "Shut up," she said good-naturedly, hitting his shoulder. Her scolding only served to make him laugh harder and eventually she couldn't stop her own giggles from escaping. Shawn finally kissed her again, becoming so bold as to roll on top of her. Juliet wrapped her legs around his waist, bucking upwards just to tease him. A growl sounded low in Shawn's chest, surprising her and tightening her stomach in a very pleasant way.

Hands roamed everywhere and Juliet trailed hers over Shawn's broad shoulders and down along his bare back. He made his approval of her exploration known by pulling his lips away from hers and attaching them to the pulse point on her neck. She drew in a sharp breath and he sent her a warning glance. They couldn't make too much noise for fear of waking Henry only a few doors away. "Belive me Jules, I wish we could make as much noise as we wanted..." he mumbled against her hot skin earnestly.

"I know," she agreed before running her tongue over his jawline. He seemed to enjoy that, his mouth pausing. She nipped at his earlobe to encourage him to continue and Shawn didn't need to be told twice; pressing hot open-mouthed kisses over the expanse of her neck and chest. His fingers ventured along her sides to sweep under the waistband of her shorts. Juliet really couldn't help the little gasp she let out that time and Shawn kissed her again, his tongue dominating her mouth.

While he kissed her, he slipped his fingers out of her waistband and curled them around the hem of her top. She immediately knew what he wanted and they managed to part and sit up long enough for Juliet to tug her top off and fling it across the room. While they were at it, Shawn shucked his boxers and Juliet her shorts and panties.

Most of the clothes landed on the floor next to the window and they laughed breathlessly as she fell backwards into the bed again. Shawn had kicked the covers away by now, pushing them to the floor so they had more room on the bed. He settled on his knees between Juliet's thighs and stared down at her, a wry smile on his face and his eyes flashing brightly. Her hair fanned out on the pillow like a halo and her breasts bare for him, Shawn thought maybe he _had_ died today and was currently in heaven. If this was his heaven, then he certainly didn't mind.

Shawn let his hands roam again, heating her thighs as he explored them. He bypassed her shorts and continued his journey across her stomach and waist. He squeezed her side lightly and she jumped. His grin widened when he realized she was ticklish but he would make use of that later. He slid his hands under her ass and pulled her forwards so that her ass was resting on his thighs and his cock was pressed deliciously into her center.

Juliet bit her lip, suddenly wishing he wasn't so far away. She wanted to touch him but that would mean losing contact for a few seconds. She curled her legs around him again to hold them together. He was brushing her clit now, pressing deep and covering his shaft in her wetness. Shawn certainly didn't mind, the heat almost making his eyes roll in his head. He pulled back and took himself in hand, rubbing her teasingly. Juliet whined softly and bucked her hips against him. They could be slow and languid later. Right now, she just wanted him inside of her.

"Please Shawn, no more teasing," she pouted, her bottom lip protruding playfully as she pushed herself up to rest on her elbows.

"Jules, all you do is tease me," he smirked, running his thumb over her opening and then up to her clit. He circled it slowly while she bit down on said lip.

"When have I ever-" she began to protest, but she lost her train of thought when Shawn slid two fingers deeply inside of her. "Ugh..." her eyes closed and she let herself relax back into the bed, enjoying the sensation of him curling his fingers.

"Oh Jules, so naive," he pressed his free hand against her stomach and continued to curl his fingers until he found what he was looking for. The second he hit her G-Spot Juliet jerked upwards and cried out, forgetting herself. Shawn should have paused to listen for any sounds of life in the house, but her reaction was far too tempting and he continued to stroke the spot that was making her grip the sheets and buck her hips rhythmically.

As she tried to make as little noise as possible, her breath was coming out in short sharp pants. She would grit her teeth and groan his name while she rode his hand, her orgasm growing deep in in her groin and making her stomach knot pleasurably. Just as she was about to peak, Shawn slid his fingers out of her leaving her trying to catch her breath and _very _pissed off.

"Shawn! What the hell?" she hissed, her center still throbbing at the loss of his hand and the closeness of her orgasm.

"I was so close," she whimpered, pressing her head back into the pillow. Shawn chuckled and positioned himself. With one swift and hard thrust he was buried in her all the way. They both jerked at the feeling, Juliet still wavering on the edge of orgasm. She squeezed her muscles around him and his eyes fell shut.

"Damn Jules," he groaned heavily, pulling out almost fully before slamming back into her roughly. Juliet certainly didn't mind, lifting her hips to meet each one of his steady thrusts. Shawn let himself fall forwards to hover over her, planting another kiss on her lips before continuing to move. Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him down even closer.

The full body contact felt fantastic and Shawn trailed his lips over whatever part of her his mouth could reach. He left a searing trail along her neck, her throat, her jaw and Juliet wasn't holding back either, her teeth biting into his shoulder gently.

Their pace was becoming faster with each passing second and with every thrust the base of his cock is brushing her clit. Shawn slipped his hand between the bed and Juliet's back, lifting her to bring her even closer. Juliet is whimpering and begging in his ear for her release and with one more deep thrust Shawn lets her find it. She arched upwards and Shawn had to quickly cover her mouth with his own to stifle her scream. Thankfully the kiss covered his own cry as Juliet's clenching muscles sent him over the egde.

He came into her deeply, jerking every now and then until the crashing waves slowed to a deep buzz.

Shawn pulled back from her lips slowly, their breathing heavy and mingling with sweat and sex. Juliet could feel Shawn still deep in her and she pulled him down to lay on her for a moment. Shawn groaned against her cheek, exhausted and sated. He lifted his hand and curls it around the back of her neck to massage her. Juliet can't stop kissing him, her mouth everywhere at once. Shawn doesn't seem to mind at all, welcoming the feeling. He rolls them onto their sides, still not losing the contact.

"Stay," Shawn mutters, still not quite getting his breath back yet. Juliet smiles at him, nuzzling ner nose into his neck.

"I couldn't leave, even if I wanted to," she assures him, stroking a hand through his damp hair. Her head is still buzzing at the thought that she and Shawn have just made love in his old room. He smiles, and kisses the side of her head sweetly. The pair lie together for a while, unmoving and enjoying each others company. Shawn's hands are stroking Juliet's shoulders and back soothingly and her eyelids are drooping.

"You can sleep you know. I'll still be here in the morning," he laughs, more to himself than to her.

Juliet hums. "I just want to make sure," she kisses his chest. "What was your nightmare really about Shawn?" she asks after a while but he doesn't respond. She glances up and sure enough he's dozed off into the pillow, arms still wrapped tightly around her waist. Deciding to let him sleep, Juliet slips out of the bed and picks up the comforter, contemplating whether or not to get her clothes. Shawn grumbles something in his sleep and she smiles, leaving the clothes where they are and throwing the cover over him. She gets back into bed, curling into his embrace.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this did used to be a two parter, but damn it all I couldn't for the life of me find a way to continue it =/ Apologies. Next one-shot out soon.**

**Reviews are like listening to rock music. They make you feel like you could fight the world and rock out at the same time.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

It was no-where near unusual for Shawn Spencer and Henry Spencer to fight over something. It could be something small like Shawn forgetting to use a coaster on Henry's new coffee table and leaving a ring, or it could be the age old argument of Shawn's use of his motorbike.

Shawn hated that one more than most other things. It would leave him tired and drained, having to go over the same thing again and again.

Of course, insults would be thrown and jibes would be snuck in. Sometimes Shawn would bring up the divorce, just to hit his father where it really hurt. Sometimes Henry would bring up Shawn's complete lack of maturity and tell him some home truths. But it was never, ever serious enough to warrant anything worse than one of them sulking like a child for a few days before they were acting like nothing had ever happened.

Juliet had her share of family problems, it was true. Her father was a sensitive issue with her so she made sure never to pry into Shawn's issues with his own. It wasn't her place to try and fix their relationship. She could only be there after the fall out.

She would always comfort him after a bad fight, making sure he ate something and had some companionship whenever Gus was out of town. To her surprise, Shawn kept very little food around his apartment, preferring to eat in diners and at the Psych Office. So Juliet would arrive with groceries and make him dinner. He never acknowledged _why_ she was there and Juliet would never bring it up, but she could tell he was always grateful for her friendship.

Lately, things had been going well.

Shawn and Henry hadn't fought in a few weeks, keeping things civil. It was almost as though their relationship was back on track. They were having dinner together and making jokes about happier memories from Shawn's childhood. Shawn loved his father, Juliet knew that. Even if he wouldn't show it very often; and under Henry's tough exterior beat the heart of a man who was very proud of what his son had become.

But all good things had to come to an end apparantly. Juliet had always hated that expression. It implied that there was no happy endings, even though she knew there were plenty. Sadly though, when it was applied to this particular situation, it was _very _true. Too true for comfort.

This had to be the worse fight Juliet had ever seen the pair have; and in the middle of a busy Station no less. She wasn't usually around for the actual fight. She always heard about it from Gus later. But there was no escaping this one.

To be fair, they were trying to keep it contained in the Chief's empty Office but eventually their voices reached such a threatening volume that the windows were practically rattling in their frames. She'd never heard an argument like it. She was surprised that it hadn't descended into a full on brawl yet. Juliet had absolutely no idea what is was about this time. Even Gus wasn't clued in which was very unusual. He always had at least a small idea about what was going on.

Shawn hadn't said a single word to anyone when he'd arrived fifteen minutes earlier. He'd just stormed into the Station, ignoring the protests of the people he pushed out of the way. He'd caught her eye on the way past and Juliet had been startled at how black and cold his usually vibrant gaze was. He'd looked away quickly, but she could tell that this wasn't going to end well.

He'd come to a direct halt in front of Henry. The older Spencer had sighed, probably knowing what was wrong.

Shawn had practically dragged Henry into the Chief's vacant Office and he'd let rip with his anger. It was pretty safe to say that the Junior Detective had never seen the carefree, happy and occassionally very sweet psychic like this before. His hands were balled into tight fists, his knuckles white with the force he was exerting. His normally neat hair was a total mess because he kept running his finger's through it in frustration. His eyes were pinched and flaming with rage. Juliet was worried to say the least.

The older of the two wasn't in any better of a situation.

For someone who could usually keep himself quite calm and reserved in public, Henry Spencer was giving as good as he got from his son. Every time she heard him say something her indignance grew. She was far more loyal to Shawn than to Henry and hearing him talk like that was setting her on edge. She was trying her very best to not step in and intervene. It definitely wouldn't help, although she was almost sure it would stop that hurt look that passed Shawn's face whenever his father said something else. Juliet winced as another insult was hurled his way and Shawn dropped his head into his hands in frustration.

She could tell that most of the Station were listening in.

Although to be fair, it was very difficult not to listen. Especially with the volume they were screaming at. Gus was looking very awkward, sitting across the room on the bench meant for visitors. He was pretending to play with his phone, but Juliet could see the concern shining in his eyes whenever he would look up at the room. Lassiter was talking on the phone much louder than was nessecary, about something that didn't make much sense. He wasn't paying much attention to the conversation he was meant to be having. The looks he kept shooting at the Office were enough to tell Juliet that he too was concerned that it was going to turn into a brawl if someone didn't stop them soon.

Suddenly, there was nothing but dead silence.

Everyone inconspicuously glanced towards the room to see what had finally shut the pair up. Juliet frowned openly at the look on Shawn's face. He looked... dare she say it, absolutely crushed by whatever had just been said. Juliet looked at Henry to see if she could make anything else out and her worry for the psychic turned to deep concern. Henry looked shocked at whatever he had just said. The two of them seemed frozen as whatever had been said sank in.

It was Shawn who made the first move moments later, taking an awkward, involuntary step forward with his fist clenched tight. Holding her breath, Juliet prayed to whoever was up there that Shawn wouldn't take a swing at his father.

She really didn't want Carlton to try and arrest him for assualt right now. He might not be able to handle it.

But he didn't.

In fact, he didn't do anything for several long and drawn out seconds. While Henry immediately began a string of rushed apologies for whatever he had said, Shawn just stood there; his mouth slightly agape and his hands hanging uselessy by his sides. When he finally did move, it was only to drag himself past Henry without even looking at him and push the door open slowly. Henry reached out a hand and grabbed his son's shoulder, but Shawn threw it off violently with a warning look. Henry backed away, his hands in the air.

No-one even made an attempt to apprach the Psychic as he wandered dejectedly out of the Station and down the steps in a daze.

When Gus finally snapped out of his trance, he pushed himself up from the bench and made to follow his best friend. Juliet stopped him dead in his tracks.

Hand on his arm, she shook her head. "I'll go after him. You stay and deal with Henry okay?" The loud sound of a motorbike roaring to life outside the Station made her jump after spending a few precious moments in almost silence. Without waiting for an answer from Gus, she walked briskly out of the building, only breaking into a run in the parking lot; her purse clutched firmly in her hand.

She only caught a brief glimpse of Shawn as he sped out of sight and as her car's engine hummed around her, she quickly followed in the same direction.

* * *

A somewhat hectic few hours later, Juliet found herself outside of Shawn's apartment for the third time that day. She'd finally given up and switched her cell phone off after the first seven worried calls from Henry and the thirteen frantic ones from Gus she'd had to deal with. Admittedly she'd tried Shawn several times herself, but it had gone straight to voicemail without even ringing.

It was stupid to think that he would answer his cell phone to anyone after the state he'd been in. She was worried now. There were only a few places Shawn ever went.

The Psych Office had been empty when she'd tried it, seeming oddly sad when she'd unlocked the door. She'd tried his apartment twice already, but there was no answer when she buzzed and no answer when she banged for a few minutes on his door. She'd even gone as far as to check the diner that they met in, but to no avail. She felt silly for trying that now. Turning her engine off, Juliet slipped out of her car and walked the path she'd already walked twice that day.

She was really hoping he hadn't skipped town. The thought alone brought a lump to her throat. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye though, she assured herself.

Opening the front door after being buzzed in by the kindly lady on the first floor, she headed straight for the elevator and pressed the number for the third floor. Thankfully the elevator was empty, unlike last time when she'd been hit on by a forty something buisiness man. Juliet grimaced at the memory. She really wasn't in the mood right now for things like that right now. She was far too worried about Shawn's wellbeing and whereabouts. The little 'ding' of the lift stopping brought her back to reality and she stepped into the familiar hallway.

She strode to his door with a purpose in her step and lifted her hand to knock again. A faint crash from inside the apartment made her hand pause in it's journey.

Her first feeling was relief. He was still here. He hadn't run off to some far off place where she could see him everyday. Her second thought that hit almost as fast as the first was concern. What was he doing in there to cause so much noise?

But there was no way he could possibly hide from her now. She knew he was in there and she would break down the door if she had to. She brought her fist down on the door harder than she'd intended, ignoring the sting on her skin. "Shawn Spencer! Open this door right this instant! Do you know how worried I've been! I've been all over this city looking for you Spencer and I'll kick this door in if I have to! I know you're in there Sha-"

She didn't get the chance to finish yelling because the door swung open anyway to reveal the man she'd been looking for for the past few hours. He looked terrible. His eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot and his hair was a complete mess, telling Juliet that he's probably been like this for most of the time she'd been looking. His body was tense and the hand that wasn't on the door was clenched in a tight fist.

"What are you doing here Juliet?"

She almost winced at the harsh tone of his voice and the uneeded use of her full name. He never used her full name unless something was wrong, or he was apologizing for something. Apparantly he also did it when he was pissed off. He sounded tired and hoarse and Juliet softened; the fear that had been building in her stomach since he left dispelled by the sight of him in front of her.

"What do you think? I've been looking for you everywhere. You left so quickly and I was... we were worried about you Shawn. We though you might have done something stupid..." she put her hand out to rest of his cheek but he flinched at the contact and pulled away.

"Well here I am. You can go home now," he said briskly, his voice cold. He made to shut the door and block her out, but Juliet stopped him before he could. He sighed heavily, obviously not in the mood for another fight. "Jules, _please_ go home. I'm fine..." he breathed out through clenched teeth, his eyes shut tight. Glancing around him and into the apartment from where she stood, Juliet could see that he'd literally taken some of his anger out on his furniture.

The coffee table lay in bits, his couch on it's back and the cabinet face down on the floor, shards of glass from the front littered over the carpet. Juliet glanced back at him skeptically.

"Clearly you're not okay Shawn. You can't be on your own right now. Please, let me come in and take care of you..." her voice was soft and sincere, but Shawn remained, for all intents and purposes, completely stoic.

"Juliet." He ground out, his voice strained and tight. "_Go. Home._ Get out of here before I do something I'll regret somewhere down the line. I do not want you to see me like this."

A shiver made it's way down her spine. His tone was one of serious warning but as much as she wanted to heed that warning she couldn't bring herself to leave him alone after something like this. "Shawn, I can't leave you like this..." He growled softly, deep in his chest and pinched the bridge of his nose roughly. "Let me come in," she tried, cautiously taking a step forward. As soon as her foot was through the door, it set him off. Shawn's head snapped up violently and he whirled around, his hand finding her wrist and yanking her inside.

Before Juliet could even fathom what was happening, the door was slammed loudly behind her and she was pressed into the wood by a hard body. Her first and most primal instinct was to struggle but Shawn was surprisingly strong and it did little to throw him off. He pressed into her further, his chest rubbing against hers and his breath hot on her face.

Juliet stopped her struggling, her mind suddenly torn between punching him and kissing him as hard as she could as she looked at his face.

His eyes were blazing with anger and lust, dark and sexy. Juliet couldn't look at them for too long, the intensity setting her skin on fire. He wasn't moving, his hands pinning her wrists to the door behind her. Juliet couldn't help herself. She should be slapping him in the face. But this was _Shawn_. He wasn't about to purposely hurt her. He still hadn't moved. But Juliet did move, her lips finding his. Shawn let out a powerful growl and kissed her back, his tongue flicking out to force her lips apart and seek out her own. Juliet gave little resistance, the sudden fire burning in her stomach making her weaken.

Kissing Shawn wasn't at all what she'd imagined. She'd thought that their first kiss would be gentle and loving, filled with care and patience. Instead it was rough, yearning and angry and overflowing with lust. It set her nerve endings on fire and sent tingles right down to the tips of her fingers and toes. His tongue was dominating her own, stroking her lips and drawing out shameless moans from her throat.

He pulled back very briefly to gasp for air, allowing her to do the same. She drew in a shaky breath to ease the burn in her lungs before he was plundering her mouth again. As hard as Juliet tried to get back a little dominace in the situation, it seemed like Shawn's anger was fuelling him and any attempt of her tongue to slide into his mouth was fought back. He seemed to like the challenge though, because every time she would try he would growl out a warning and kiss her even harder.

Her body was reacting quickly to the fact that he was possibly kissing her into a pleasure induced coma and to the current position she was in. She was still pressed submissively into the door of his apartment, her hands pinned at her sides uselessly. Right now though, his lips where making her forget everything she'd ever valued about being a strong, confident woman who didn't need a man to complete her.

Juliet prided herself on her femininity, but damn it all, right now she _wanted _Shawn. To hell with everything she'd ever learned about the feminist movement. Shawn was quite possibly about to fuck her senseless against his door and she wanted him to. Her mind agreed with her body for once and both of them where screaming at Shawn to take her right now. He probably didn't need her to tell him that though. She shifted a little and her stomach twisted when she felt his erection pressed against her thigh. Her mind was racing and her head was spinning in circles; although whether it was from his kiss or the lack of oxygen, Juliet didn't know. It was probably both. He pulled back again, his chest rising and falling frantically as he tried to get as much air as he could in his lungs. He met her gaze and she all but melted.

"Shawn..." she managed to whimper out his name almost pathetically because her body was buzzing and her panties were wet and both of these things seemed to steal her voice. She was worried talking might ruin the moment and snap him out of it, but it did little to dispel the open want in his eyes. Instead, he replied with his own answer; his voice barely above a whisper.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..." his voice was rough and fogged with lust instead of anger now. A shiver shot up her spine and she shuddered against him. She cursed herself for doing it but it was almost impossible to control the vibrations that rattled her when the low timbre of his voice lulled over her. He chuckled, a humorless and dark sound, fingers wrapping around her wrists tight enough to hold them down but not too tight. "I gave you the chance to go Juliet," he mumbled, his mouth sliding over the expanse of her neck. Juliet tilted her head to the side to provide better access as his tongue left a hot trail on her skin. "But no," he drew out the word, almost mockingly. Juliet would have been a little scared of this new Shawn had she not been so painfully aroused. Shawn knew exactly what she was thinking. "Don't worry Jules, I won't hurt you... Unless you ask me nicely," he sank his teeth into her neck and Juliet yelped.

But he drew back as quickly as he'd done it, running his tongue over the mark he'd left to soothe the sting.

"D-did you just bite me?" her voice sounded shaky to her own ears as her eyes searched his face. He smiled at her. It wasn't a Shawn smile. This was predatory and dangerous, like he could easily make her do whatever he wanted with just a snap of his fingers. Her heart pounded in her chest when she realized that given her current state or arousal induced weakness, he probably _could _make her do just about whatever he asked. The way he was looking at her mixed with that wolfish grin made her feel like a deer that had just caught the eye of something big, scary; with plenty of bite in it. Juliet tilted her neck to the side again, almost invitingly and Shawn shot her a warning look.

Leaning forward, she expected to feel his teeth grazing her but only felt his lips. "Don't." He nipped at her and she jumped. "Play." Another nip. "With." He bit her again and her head swam. "Fire." Juliet couldn't help the guttural moan that escaped her throat. She'd never been into the whole kinky, pleasure/pain and biting scene before. This was certainly changing her mind and her view in a giant way. Shawn seemed fixated with her neck, licking and kissing as much as he could.

She finally found her voice again when her vision stopped going in and out of focus for a second. "What if I wanted to?" she had asked the question before her sensible side could stop her. But Sensible Juliet had been kicked to the curb the second Shawn had pinned her against this door. She had been well and truly replaced by Slutty Juliet. She didn't even know her subconscious _had_ a slutty side. Shawn pulled his head up, his eyes almost black as they met her own.

"Wanted to what, Jules?" he nudged her jaw with his nose, nuzzling a little. All the while his eyes bore into hers through his thick lashes. Juliet briefly wondered how she could still form words while he was looking at her like that. Like he was about to eat her. Maybe he was a secret vampire. The cool, seductive kind like Dracula, not the creepy sparkling kind that watched you sleep. If Shawn was about to drink her blood, Juliet didn't think she could get away. Would she even want to get away? The warm tongue running over her pulse point sent shock waves along her body and she bucked. Shawn hummed his approval at how responsive she was. But he was still waiting for an answer. "Wanted to what, Juliet?" he pressed again, almost demanding this time.

"Play with fire," she gasped out, knowing there was no turning back now. She was on a one way road with one destination and Shawn was behind the wheel.

"Then I'd say you were very brave..." he exhaled, breath scorching her as he kissed his way down to the top of her blouse. "Either that, or very _very _silly. Let's take a guess to which one it is," he growled possessively, nudging her blouse down with his chin and licking a line across her collarbone. Juliet wondered where her jacket had gone before remembering she'd left it in the car. It felt funny thinking of the real world outside when Shawn was busy running his tongue over her body and making her unravel with his mouth. Juliet wanted to reach out, slide her arms around his back and run her hands over his chest and shoulders. She wanted to bury her fingers in his thick hair and tug when he did something she loved. But her hands were still pinned to her side by his. When did Shawn get this strong? She tried moving her wrist gently but he immediately knew what she was doing.

"Ah ah ah," he scolded, tutting at her. "Bad girls get punished Juliet," he warned while releasing her wrists. "Keep your arms by your sides and we won't have a problem." Juliet nodded her understanding but she didn't have to be happy about it. Shawn smirked at the hint of a pout on her face, using his now free hand to catch her chin. He pulled her face up to look at him, her bottom lip sticking out petulantly. She knew he wasn't about to give in to her because she was huffing, but it didn't stop her. He leaned forwards and caught her lip with his teeth. Juliet's eyes widened and swore that she could hear bells ringing in her ears. He sucked roughly until her lip was red and almost bruised before he released it and ran his tongue over it gently. "And don't pout. It's too irresistible."

Juliet was honestly speechless for what felt like the thousandth time that afternoon. Her own tongue swept over her lip and Shawn's eyes followed it closely. She knew she was teasing him. He knew she was teasing him. But he let her get away with that one. Mainly because it made him even harder to see her pink tongue stroking over that full bottom lip. He lowered his head to her chest again and his hands swept up her thighs and then over her hips. They came to rest on her waist, thumbs rubbing circles. Not gently. There was nothing gentle about the way he was looking at her, or the way his teeth were grazing her skin. He finally let his hands climb up to cup her breasts through her shirt. She gasped out and her hands twitched against the door. She wanted to touch him so badly...

What was he going to do really? While she contemplated letting herself touch him, Shawn was busy unbuttoning her blouse. Well, she thought he was unbuttoning it. She could feel it become looser when he pulled it from her skirt and she glanced down to watch him. But Shawn was very impatient and just unbuttoning took far too long. He was plucking each button off of her shirt as though they were held in place by nothing but air.

They dropped onto the carpet noiselessly. Juliet finally found her voice. "Shawn! What the hell? I need that shirt-" his head snapped up to hers, almost daring her to challenge him on it. "For work..." she trailed off uselessly, wondering why she had begun to argue at all.

"If I have my way, Juliet," he pulled her shirt apart and practically tore it off of her. She drew in a sharp breath when the cold air hit her skin. "You won't be going anywhere where you'll need a shirt for quite a few days." Without giving her any time to think about just what he meant by that, Shawn flicked apart the front clasp of her bra and pulled it off her as well. He threw it somewhere behind him and gazed down at her breasts appreciatively. His chest vibrated with something resembling a purr of happiness, but Juliet wasn't sure. The predator side had come back in full force when she'd tried to protest and when he noticed that she'd moved away from the door a little, he slammed her back into it. "Woman, for a Detective you're lousy at following orders!" he snapped impatiently. Juliet scowled at him and he raised an eyebrow as if daring her to challenge him again.

She backed down a little and he seemed appeased. This was definitely going to be interesting she mused, before all thoughts vanished when he rolled one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She bucked slightly and whimpered.

He massaged her breasts in his palms, thumbs rubbing over her nipples to harden them even more. His eyes never left her face, because as lush as her breasts were; all creamy white with pert little nipples... The faces she made were enchanting. Shawn pinched a nipple and her mouth opened in a silent gasp, eyes closed over and her body arching into his touch as if to beg for more. Lowering his mouth, Shawn flicked and sucked until she was whimpering under him. He could listen to that sound forever. Juliet was having a hard time forming any kind of coherency in her brain. Shawn's mouth was magical and wicked at the same time. No-one should be that skilled with their tongue, which led her to wonder what else he was skilled at with his mouth. The thought had her trembling again. It wasn't fair, she resisted the urge to pout again when he released her breast with a little hum of satisfaction. He got to drive her wild and she wasn't allowed to touch him at all.

By now, Shawn was on his knees in front of her pressing rough, wet kisses all over her navel and stomach. "Shawn, Shawn please!" she hated to beg, but it was becoming too much to just keep still and let him toy with her how he wanted.

"Please what?" he looked up at her, his grin back in place and his eyes as dangerous as ever.

"Let me touch you," she almost whined and his hands trailed over her calves and up to her ass. He squeezed and she clenched her hands into fists. It was becoming very hard to not grab a handful of his hair and wipe that sinful grin off of his face. But she had no idea just what kind of punishment Shawn had in mind when he'd mentioned it earlier. Probably better to bite her tongue and ask permission instead of having to deal with whatever torture he would think up to drive her even crazier. Shawn looked as though he was contemplating it for a few seconds. His hands were still moving over her as he thought, dipping under the waistband of her skirt, thumb just grazing the edge of her panties. She bit her lip as he stood up, still not giving her an answer. His free hand reached around to unzip her skirt and it fell to the floor as he smiled smugly.

All she wore were a pair of panties and her heels. Shawn stepped back to run his eyes along her body, lingering on her breasts and then on the little triangle of fabric that separated him from his prize. He looked so delicious with the lust in his eyes that she lost all train of thought. Forgetting that she wasn't supposed to, Juliet made the mistake of taking a step towards him. Shawn really didn't like it when she ignored him. That was twice now. Juliet realized her mistake only seconds after she'd done it and she saw his face flash with anger and annoyance. She cursed herself in her head. He was against her in a flash, pressing her tightly against the door. He grabbed her wrists again and pulled her arms above her head, holding both with only one of his own. "That's twice now Jules. Tut tut. Anyone would think you were _into _the kinky stuff."

"Shawn, please! I need to touch you," she leaned forwards and caught his mouth with hers. He let her kiss him before pulling back again.

"Strike three Juliet," he singsonged. Her breathing picked up almost instantly as he yanked her away from the door. The world fell away when he hoisted her over his shoulder and she let out a little yelp of surprise. Shawn's hand came down sharply on her ass and she cried out with indigence. Shawn just chuckled that dark sound again, carrying her effortlessly through his trashed living room and through to the bedroom. Juliet's ass cheek stung but she forgot about it the instant Shawn dropped her onto his bed. She didn't have time to think about the fact that this was the first time she'd been in his room, before he'd flipped her surprised self over onto her stomach. She was about to flip herself back over when Shawn brought his hand down on her ass again. Juliet couldn't help the shudder that went through her; and it wasn't a bad shudder either. Shawn was grinning to himself as he rubbed his fingers over the red hand print he'd left.

"Shawn, when this is over... I'm going to kill you," Juliet threatened, but despite her words she made no attempt to move from the bed. She heard his shirt hit the floor before the tell tale rattle of his belt buckle and the sound of his zipper made her cheeks flame. She thought she'd be way past the point of embarrassment by now. Apparently not.

"Jules, I have no doubt about it. But right now, I'm in charge," he hooked two fingers in each side of her panties and pulled them effortlessly off of her legs, leaving only her heels in place. Taking a little time to explore her back, Shawn straddled her ass and ran his hands along her back. Juliet gulped when he shifted so that his cock was resting on her ass. He grinned even though he knew she couldn't see him do it. She really was fucking gorgeous and he had every intention of telling her that when he made love to her later. But judging from her their arousal, he wouldn't be taking it slow this time. Shawn slid a finger between Juliet's legs and she let out a cry of approval. He almost lost all semblance of control that he had left when he felt just how wet she was for him. She must really like the rough stuff he mused, dipping his finger inside of her. Juliet let out a long moan and pressed backwards to try and take him deeper.

Shawn pulled his hand back before trailing the digit down to circle over her clit. If she really was going to kill him when this was over, then he wanted to touch her as much as possible. Also, if time allowed... He slapped her ass again and she bucked, her hands curling into sheets. Oh yeah, she really enjoyed that even if she wouldn't admit it out loud. After all, his fingers were still playing with her center and he could feel her become wetter. Another slap just to confirm his theory and another rush of wetness made his eyes almost roll back in his head.

"God Shawn, please!" she whimpered, twisting her head a little to try and look at him. She really didn't do well with orders and he dropped onto his forearms, his front pressed along her back. Juliet almost melted with relief at having some contact with his naked body. She could feel the head of his cock rubbing over her clit and she was way past the point of being shy, pressing upwards in an attempt to make him stop teasing her. For once Shawn seemed as desperate as she was and he slid inside her with one easy thrust. He didn't stop until he was buried to the absolute hilt inside her and Juliet couldn't keep her cry of pleasure contained. She clenched her muscles around his shaft and Shawn couldn't even bring himself to growl out a warning to her. Not when he was engulfed in tight wet, scorching heat that was making his head spin.

They both knew from the foreplay that this wasn't going to be gentle or slow.

Shawn pulled back dangerously slowly, his mouth against her ear. "Shawn, I want you. Please, I want you..." that was all he needed to slam back into her roughly. They cried out in unison, one of his hands finding her hip and pulling her even closer. The pace continued in much the same way, Shawn pulling away slowly and making her whimper at the loss before filling her again with deep, sharp thrusts. He stayed buried in her for a few seconds before repeating the process. Juliet was writhing under him, their bodies slick with sweat and the heat making their heads swim as he rocked into her.

"Fuck Jules, you're so tight," he licked her ear lobe and she let out another cry. He finally complied with her wishes and picked up the pace, his thrusts still as hard and deep, but faster now as well. Juliet groaned her approval into the bed and Shawn let the hand he was resting on her hip slide down to dip in between her legs again. He circled her clit with the tip of his finger, loving how her muscles fluttered around his shaft every time he hit a certain spot.

"Feels so good Shawn," she panted out, dipping back to meet his thrusts every time. He could tell she was getting very close. He'd been teasing her towards the brink for a while and he knew he wasn't far away himself. He wanted to hold off though. He wanted to get her there first before himself. "I'm so close..." she murmured, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to find her peak. Shawn's thrusts sped up even more and he lowered his mouth to her shoulder. With a growl he slammed all the way into her, sinking his teeth into her shoulder at the same time. Her orgasm hit her with such an intensity that Juliet saw spots in front of her eyes. She screamed out his name and Shawn was sure that his neighbors on every floor would have been able to hear it. But he didn't care, thrusting again to prolong her climax.

His last few thrusts were to push himself over the edge and he pulled out of her quickly to come over her lower back. Juliet whimpered at the loss but Shawn was still panting above her, trying to get his breath back. They lay soundlessly for a few minutes, before Shawn rolled away and reached into the second drawer in his nightstand. He wordlessly handed her a tissue to clean herself off with and Juliet thanked him, throwing it into the bin on the other side of his bed when she was done.

She finally turned to look at him, her expression unreadable. Shawn was looking at the bed, almost like he was ashamed of himself. His hair was still a mess and she was pretty sure hers was as well, but she walked back to the bed and sat next to him. It didn't really matter if they were naked, although she did take the opportunity to let her eyes roam over his body appreciatively for the first time. Shawn still hadn't looked at her and she knew why. "Are you okay?" she asked, sliding her hand over his where it lay on the bed. He stared at their joined hands for a few moments, before finally raising his gaze to meet hers.

"Sorry for going psycho Shawn on you. I didn't hurt you did I?" his eyes fell onto the matching bite marks on her neck and shoulder.

"I'll probably be a little sore tomorrow, but it's the good kind of sore," she answered him honestly, frowning when he winced as though she'd slapped him. "Shawn? I'm really okay. You didn't do anything wrong-"

"I'm such a jackass. I screwed up what should have been something amazing. I shouldn't have done it Jules. Our first time was supposed to be slow and loving- What the fuck is wrong with me?" he looked like he was verging on distraught but Juliet quickly stepped in to calm him down. She turned her head and it was her turn to pull his face up to look at hers. She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly and slowly, until he relaxed under her gentle persuasion. He returned her kiss just as leisurely, falling back onto the bed when she pressed against his chest. Straddling him, Juliet cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Shawn, if I hadn't have wanted to do that, then I could have very easily gotten out of it. We always have the second time for going slow. You really needed to get this out of your system. How are you feeling anyway?" she asked softly, not wanting to upset him by bringing up the argument again. Shawn shrugged, gripping her hips and moving them so that he was sitting up against the headboard with Juliet sitting in his lap.

"I've been a little preoccupied here Jules. Don't know if you noticed," his fingers traced the marks on her shoulder and then on her neck. He frowned, clearly annoyed with himself for losing control like that. Juliet can see him start to over think it again and she stops him.

"I never knew I liked biting until today," she teased lightly, trying to brighten his mood. It worked somewhat and she managed to draw a smile out of him. "Look Shawn, I'm okay I promise. Stop worrying about it. Unless you weren't paying attention, I certainly enjoyed myself there. We always have later for taking things slow and I'm not going anywhere." He brightened when she said that, kissing her softly. Juliet hummed in approval, her fingers spearing the hair at the base of his neck like she'd wanted to do earlier. They lie lazily for a while, just enjoying each others company when a knock on the door interrupts them. Shawn seemed startled when his fathers voice echoed through the apartment. Juliet looks at him, concern shining in her eyes. "Do you want me to answer it?"

Shawn's eyes ran over her naked form, unable to stop the smirk. "Like that?"

"Shawn, be serious," she scolds, but her heart isn't it. The front door bangs again and Shawn scowls.

"I'm not ready to see him Jules. Not yet. I'll call him later so he knows I haven't left the country," he confirmed, so Juliet remained where she was, stroking a hand down his chest as they ignored the noise. "I think I just need a little time. Can you stay with me?" he asked softly, looking up at her with pleading puppy dog eyes. Juliet couldn't help the smile that spread over her face. As if she could resist him after today. As if she would turn away from him when he needed her. He hadn't even needed to use the puppy look on her. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Juliet hummed.

"Of course I will."

* * *

**A/N: Whew! I'll be in the shower if you need me guys! *fans self* Okay, this wasn't originally going in this direction, and don't ask me how it ended up bordering on kinky/angry sex. Although, this isn't the kinkiest thing I've ever written to be honest. I would love to do a really kink filled Shules one, but I have no idea how it would be received by the audience XD I'll gauge to reaction to this one first I think. And yes, I know this should have been a continuation of the last chapter, but that probably won't happen. I couldn't find a good way to continue it. Any one else like the whole Shawn/biting thing? I kind of enjoyed writing that... *ehem***

**Reviews are like... oh screw it, I really need a cold shower and I have work in the morning. I can't think straight.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Actually Mister Spencer, if Mister Archer here is willing, we'd like to have him go undercover with O'Hara instead of you."

Sitting in the mid-July heat of the Chief's Office, Shawn Spencer gaped at the woman openly. To say he was shocked would be such a big understatement that he would have to punch you in the face for it. He was actually rendered speechless by what she'd just done to him; and Shawn Spencer was _never _speechless. She knew that he was perfect for this job, perfect to accompany Juliet into the belly of the beast that was the talk of Santa Barbara.

He glanced around at everyone else, finding out that they had the exact same looks of amazement and shock on their faces as he did.

Even Lassiter hadn't stirred and a chance to poke fun at a silent and crushed Shawn Spencer was something he very rarely got the chance to take a shot at. Juliet looked uncomfortable at the heavy silence hanging in the room and shot him an apologetic look.

She'd known how much he wanted this case. He'd babbled on and on about it excitedly all morning. She'd never known him to be so excited. He'd sat, cross legged on her desk practically vibrating with energy when she told him about the possible case. An undercover case with her.

_"Tell me it's at a strip club Jules. A private one..." She felt like flirting back today. Her mood was on the same level as his. This was exciting and new, something fresh. The summer sun was shining brightly in the sky and everyone was feeling uplifted at the sight of blue skies._

_"Now Shawn, I don't think the lighting would be very flattering in a private strip club. Besides, although I'm sure you have many, many talents that I have yet to see, I'm not sure pole dancing is going to be one of them," she reclined in her chair, away from him. He pouted for all of a second before he thought up a come back._

_"You have no idea what my talents are Jules," he grinned rakishly, his smile telling her that he was definitely implying what she thought. She hit his arm with a case file playfully, giggling with him when he started to laugh. _

_"I do know that you taste like pineapples," she said quietly when Gus was distracted so that he wouldn't hear. Shawn raised an eyebrow and looked around before responding. _

_"And you, Miss O'Hara always seem to taste like cherries. Why is that?"_

_She had been about to answer when Gus had rejoined the conversation, so she'd steered it out of dangerous waters and back to the case._

Gus had quickly become enthusiastic about it as well, his earlier trepidation quashed by Shawn's infectious giddiness. Eventually he joined in on their banter, trying out various stages names for himself while they 'yay' or 'nay'ed' him. There were a lot of 'nays' until they landed on 'The Black Mamba' which was met with a 'yay'. Lassiter was in a surprisingly good mood as well, even pulling his chair over to Juliet's desk at lunch to sit with the group.

At one point he even cracked a joke, effectively putting him on the receiving end of a Shawn hug.

The Psychic heartily congratulated the Head Detective on popping his humor cherry but even that didn't ruin Lassiter's good mood. They were just discussing the thought that he may be a pod person when the Chief summoned them into her office.

The reason for all the excitement you may ask? Well, two words had been circulating the buzzing Station all morning.

Filthy McNastys.

The biggest, hottest, most out of control and mind-blowing club in Santa Barbara was in need of assistance. Two nights ago, in a darkened alleyway somewhere in between the rats, the urine and the dumpsters; Larson Stax, the biggest, most bad ass singer that the club had ever employed had been shot twice in the head at point blank range.

His blood alcohol levels had been high enough to take down a bull, according to Woody. But then again, Woody said that about everyone's blood alcohol level.

Now, to say that the motives were wide ranged and numerous would be like saying the ocean is a little bit wet.

Wronged husbands looking for the jackass who had been screwing their wives behind their backs. Drug dealers looking for the bastard who was so in debt to them that it made the European Bail Out look like kids fighting over pocket money. The countless women that were used and then tossed aside, the sweet nothings of them being _'the only one'_ whispered during the long and passion filled nights turning out to be nothing but lies to get them into bed.

That list barely even scratched the surface of his sordid life and the people who wanted revenge on Larson Stax. But there was a big resounding downside to his death, aside from the 'being dead' part. Sure it was sad for the few remaining members of his family, but the club was only concerned about the potential cash consequences of the 'dead-ness' that had befallen him. The managers exact words to Lassiter when he'd interviewed him the first time around.

You see, he may have been a drug addled, booze soaked walking STD... But holy hell that man could sing. When he got behind that microphone the contempt that the audience members held for him would vanish and he would be an untouchable legend again. He was revered, could sing his audience into a trance. They would shout his name, worship him and hate his guts at the same time.

Oh yes, Larson Stax had had it all until a few nights ago. Now all that was left of him at the club was an empty dressing room, a wardrobe filled with questionable outfits and a blood splatter where his brains had hit the wall.

Enter the SBPD.

The manager and owner of Filthy McNastys was wholly prepared to let Chief Vick send in two undercover agents to find out who had murdered Larson but under one very odd condition. One of them had to be able to sing and sing well. They needed someone to replace their prized cash cow, even if it was only a temporary arrangement. With her hands tied and no-one at the club willing to openly talk to their officers, Chief Vick had promised to deliver on all accounts so she could get to the bottom of this. Which brought the story full circle and to the man who was sitting smugly in the chair next to Shawn.

Kyle Archer, a young, handsome Detective who according to Chief Vick could sing very well and was a quality example as a Detective was to take Shawn's place as Juliet's partner. In fact the way it was starting to look, Shawn and Gus probably wouldn't even see the inside of the club once during the whole case. Gus was currently sulking next to his partner.

Shawn didn't like the way Kyle was looking at Juliet either. He was looking at her as though he was undressing her with his eyes.

Now Shawn wasn't about to plead innocence because he'd certainly undressed Juliet in his mind a thousand times, but that didn't mean that other guys could do it when he was around. Sure, they'd been fooling around with each other for a few weeks, but it wasn't official. She may not be his girlfriend- and yes, there was a 'yet' at the end of that sentence- but that didn't mean she was fair game for any suave piss-ant who walked through the Station.

He shot Kyle a filthy look that could have killed, before turning back to the Chief. "Y-You can't be serious Chief! Who could be better for this job than me!" he finally found his voice again, leaning forward in his seat to wait for her answer. Karen sighed heavily. She'd known that he wouldn't give this one up without a fight. Having such an eccentric consultant could be seen as both a blessing and a curse. Usually a curse, if she was being honest. But at least he got the job done.

"Mister Spencer," she began, but he cut her off.

"Come on Chief! I've worked with Jules undercover before and you know that we work well together. We know each other and it's easy to fall into it. You said it yourself after the Roller Derby case," he babbled, looking for any assortment of words that might change her mind about the situation.

"I _know _I did," Karen stressed. "But this isn't just about working well together I'm afraid. It's about finding a good Detective who can work a case but who can also sing. For your information, it was not an easy task to undertake-" Shawn cut her off again and she glared at him.

"But Chief, I _can _sing."

The whole room threw him a disbelieving look. They all knew that Shawn would say anything to change someone's mind once he got the chance. He didn't need to be hyper aware to notice to looks though. "Oh what? I can accuse a dinosaur or a mummy of murder and no-one bats an eyelid but the second I say that I can sing and you all scream 'liar' like I'm some sort of witch that's been sent for you to burn?" he looked at them in disgust.

Juliet shrugged apologetically. "Well, it's just that I remember your first audition for American Duos and-" Shawn scoffed loudly as Juliet trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh please Jules. That- that was a joke audition! Come on, I mean Gus and I knew we were getting through anyway. We were just messing around for the sake of it. Gus, back me up man," he turned to his best friend. There were times when Gus just knew that Shawn needed his back up and there were times it flew over that beautiful bald head like air. Thankfully, this time it hit him square in the face.

"It was. We made a pact to be as bad as we could be. You saw us when we were in the final. We were amazing that night and the audience were on their feet. Come on son!" he glanced at Shawn who was grinning at him happily. Sometimes it felt good to help Shawn out. Karen groaned softly as all eyes turned back to her and Shawn pulled out his very best puppy dog eyes, sticking out his bottom lip slightly like a child.

Juliet stifled a giggle with her hand, turning it into a cough when everyone looked around at her. "Sorry..." she mumbled, catching Shawn's eye. He gave her a winning smile and she looked away quickly to stop herself from grinning back. That really wasn't professional. Shawn's eyes lingered on her for a second longer than they should have before he tore them away to look back at the Chief.

"If you can sing Mister Spencer, then please share your talent with the rest of us."

Shawn's eyes went wide. "Uh, here? In this room?" he hadn't expected the Chief to want him to sing _right now._

"If you don't mind," she said, her tone exasperated. Shawn glanced to the right at Gus, who shrugged and then to the left. His eyes fell on Kyle, the smug look still settled on his face and his eyes still boring into Juliet lecherously. Shawn's expression settled into one of determination. Oh, he was going to out sing this jackass and he was going to win points with Juliet while he did so.

"Rock song or-?"

"Anything Mister Spencer! Just. Sing," Karen stressed and Shawn stopped talking nonsense. He looked thoughtful for a moment before settling on a song that was nice and mellow. He could really show off later when he got the case. He really did have many hidden talents just like he'd told Juliet earlier. Sure, they may not include pole dancing... but singing however was a completely different kettle of fish.

_"~There's no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard,~" _he began, leaning back in his chair. _"~No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart.~" _Everyone exchanged glances, which Shawn took as a good thing. _"~Our dreams and they are made out of real things. Like a shoe box of photographs with sepia tone loving.~" _

He flashed them all a smug smile before continuing. _"~Love is the answer at least for most of the questions in my heart, like why are we here and where do we go, and how come it's so hard?~" _

He kept singing as Juliet practically melted when he turned those deep, blazing eyes onto her. If anyone had noticed that he was staring at her intently while he was singing, they said nothing, but the sour look on Kyle's face spoke higher volumes than any words could. Gus was smiling and bobbing along to the song as moral support. He really did make a good wing man, Shawn mused, when things came down to it.

_"~I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together,~" _Shawn held the last note beautifully, drawing it out as it resounded softly around the room. He finished and grinned, flopping back into his seat contented that he'd done a good job of displaying his talent. He really was desperate for this case. A chance to work with Juliet in a hot, sweaty, sexually driven environment where he would be a star of stage, rocking out and being as bad as he wanted to be; then blaming it on the acting? The chance to be bad with Juliet was just too good to let go easily.

Karen finally found her voice again after the silence weighed heavily for a few seconds. "Well Mister Spencer, you have my apologies for being so skeptical," she acknowledged with a nod.

She glanced at Kyle Archer whose face was like a slapped backside in the second chair. She'd never liked him, if she was being honest with herself. When Shawn Spencer displayed a cocky attitude and stared at Detective O'Hara for a long time when he thought no-one was looking, Karen Vick found it endearing to know that under the bravado he held a real deep affection for the young blond.

When Archer did the same thing... Well, Karen was just relieved that their resident _psychic _had yet another talent that he could add to his already long list.

"Mister Archer, I'm sorry for taking up your time with this. But Mister Spencer has been undercover before with O'Hara as he's said. Now that we know he's a perfect candidate, we can send him in your place. You can get back to work now," she motioned to the door, trying to look as apologetic as she could while Shawn bounced in his seat with barely restrained glee.

"But Chief! You can't seriously be considering sending this pathetic _moron_ in where there could be lives at stake!" he cried indignantly. Juliet's face turned thunderous as did Karen's and Gus's. Shawn didn't seem to notice the insult, having been called far worse in his lifetime. "I mean, he's a disgrace. You can't tell me that you believe O'Hara here would be safe with him?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I was incompetent at my job," Juliet rang out angrily but Archer ignored her. Karen fumed at him.

"Mister Archer if you have a problem with my decisions around here-"

"Actually Chief, I think I do. This-" he motioned to the group. "Is a damn joke. He comes in here and steals the show and you let him because you have some sort of soft spot for all the psychic crap?"

"Mister Archer if you value your job, I suggest you leave this room right this instant!" Karen's voice became louder with each passing word. "Or you will leave it as a civilian!" She stormed, ignoring the looks from the rest of the occupants. No-one accused her of putting her own Detectives at risk because she happened to enjoy Shawn's antics. Especially not some posh little spoiled child who had his nose put out of joint by someone better at his job than him.

"I don't think you mean that Chief. You wouldn't possibly pick some sideshow act over a professional-"

This time, it wasn't the Chief who cut him off mid-sentence. To everyone's surprise, it was Lassiter. He crossed the room in two steps and for a moment even Karen thought that he was going to hit the younger man. But he just towered over him menacingly. "You listen here you little brat. You may think that it's okay to shout that fat mouth of yours off wherever you grew up, but here? You show some respect to your superiors," his voice was low, but very, very dangerous and Kyle found himself shrinking away from the tongue lashing. "Now, I may not get along with Spencer or Guster sometimes and I may have found myself wishing that I could discharge my pistol on occasion."

Shawn and Gus shared worried looks at that.

"But, if I had to put my partners safety in the hands of _anyone_ but myself..." he paused, sucking in a breath to steady himself.

"Now, O'Hara can take care of herself. She's not a little child. She's _your _superior in this situation for Christ's sake. Your concern for her is as transparent as your interest in your job. But if I can give that buffoon over there any sort of credit, I can give him this. Shawn Spencer would throw himself in front of a bullet for O'Hara. There is only one thing I would trust him whole-heartily with in this world and that is her welfare. I wouldn't trust you with my pen. Now... You. Are. Dismissed," he growled.

Kyle practically fell out of the Office, muttering apologies to everyone as he left. Lassiter straightened his tie as he turned around to amazed stares. "Apologies. I thought it needed to be said."

"Lassie... You do care!" Shawn threw his arms out for a hug, but Lassiter narrowly avoided it. The tension was broken just like that and the room relaxed. Even the Chief let herself laugh as the situation dissolved. Juliet sat next to Shawn in the now empty chair, nudging his elbow with hers playfully. He grinned at her, wide and happy before turning back to hear the rest of the brief.

* * *

The floor where the audience stood was low, reminding him of a pit with the surrounding platform built higher; a railing separating them so none of the patrons with too much booze in their bodies would fall in. The higher part of the floor was covered with tables and chairs, two bars built into opposite walls to save people from walking all the way around to get a drink. The entrance was facing the stage over the audiences heads.

The wall at the back of the stage was lit with large letters that spelled 'Filthys', just in case, Shawn assumed, anyone forgot just where they were. Not that they could. The music was so loud that he could almost feel it pushing on his back as he stood on the edge of what could have been a vast abyss.

He was sweating.

Although to be fair, so was everyone else in the room. The spotlights were beating down from where they were mounted on beams above the stage, hot on his skin and blinding him to almost everything a few meters beyond his eyes. The crowd was roaring and screaming their support just as they had every single night since his debut performance a week ago. As exhausted as he was being on stage every night, he didn't think he'd be able to give it up once the case was over.

He hadn't worn a shirt in five days, which was awesome, freeing and odd all at the same time. But the audience loved him, adored him, chanted his name as he sang and preformed on the stage. He'd powered through almost every rock song imaginable and hell, if he didn't feel like a god. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he roared into the microphone, asking everyone if they were having a good time.

A raucous chorus of lucidly drunken 'yeahs' flew back at him and he grinned. Almost everyone who frequented the bar itself was either stoned or drunk, be it when they arrived or when they left. Some were both. It made for a very agreeable and laid back audience, which he credited a little towards his success. All in all they were a genuinely nice crowd of people if you ignored the drinking, drug abuse and loudness of them. He still couldn't pick out who could have murdered Larson and he knew Jules was having an equally difficult time getting to the bottom of it. Lassiter and Gus had been working the case from the outside, following up on several leads to do with loans taken out in Larson's name. Although so far, nothing of interest had turned up for them either.

But putting all of that aside he was still having fun. This week had quite possibly been the best of his life and not just because of the case. He squinted into the crowd, just making out Juliet sitting on one of the bar stools on the left. He grinned. She must be on her break. He winked in her direction and although several women hooted and hollered for his attention, Juliet would have known it was for her. He could feel her eyes on him the whole time and he loved it.

The first night, which seemed so long ago now, he'd been paralyzed with fear when he was twenty minutes away from going on stage. Had it not been for Juliet, he might not have even gone through with it. But as always, the calming influence her presence seemed to have soothed his borderline break down.

_"Jules, what am I doing here? I'm not a rock star! I'm insane!" Shawn was close enough to hyperventilating at this point._

_"Shawn, you'll be fine, okay? You have a great voice and if you can preform for everyone you meet then you can certainly strut about on stage for people you'll probably never see again," she'd soothed, rubbing her hand over his hair to muss it up even more. She'd even helped him to put on black eyeliner after he'd stood staring at the pencil in confusion for five minutes before asking her what it was. Letting himself believe her words of encouragement, Shawn relaxed._

_"Thanks Jules. You're the best groupie ever..." he leaned close into her face with a smirk tugging at his lips. Juliet's heart skipped a beat as his warm breath ghosted over her face but instead of leaning in further, she found herself grinning back at him._

_"Shawn?" _

_"Hmm?"_

_"I'm not a groupie. I'm a bartender..." she patted his cheek condescendingly and he pulled back with the smile still in place. _

_"Doesn't mean you can't be a groupie."_

_"Mmm, tell you what. I'll see how you preform tonight and I'll get back to you," she turned to tidy the dressing table, holding his gaze through the mirror. He cocked his head to the side, eyes trailing down over her back to rest on her ass which was being hugged so beautifully by the tight black skinny jeans she was wearing. "Hey!" His eyes snapped back to hers._

_"What?" he was the picture of innocence._

_"You checking me out Spencer?" she asked lightly, knowing full well that he was. Something deep in her stomach tightened at the thought of his gaze trailing over her body._

_"Duh Jules. Those pants are just- whoa! Haaaawt!" he sing-songed."Anyway, you sure you don't want a closer seat for my _performance _later? Private show Jules, just for you..." he trailed off suggestively._

_"Hey, just because we've been messing around for a while doesn't mean I'll just jump under the covers with you the second you flash me those 'come to bed' eyes," she feigned indigence and she hated her lips for finding his smile contagious. _

_"What if I flash you something else?" he leered and she rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration._

_"You're incorrigible, do you know that?"_

_"I know. That's why you find me so damn hot," he ran his hand over his abdomen and her eyes followed it's path all the way down until his thumb hooked into the top of his jeans and his fingers rested over his crotch. She swallowed hard. "So... after the show then? You want to come over? It's not like we have to be in early tomorrow and I guess we could sort of- hang out in the morning since you don't have work?" he trailed off, looking up at her as his bravado tapered out._

_"Are you finally asking me to stay the night?" she raised an eyebrow._

_"Well... so far we've never actually made it to the bedroom and one of us has always had to rush off afterwards... I figured it'd be nice if maybe we could talk and stuff after we've short circuited for the night," he pushed himself out of the chair, running a nervous had through his hair and for once he was completely unable to decipher what the look on her face meant. "Jules?" he asked after a few seconds of silence._

_"Okay... I'll meet you after the show," she cupped his face and pulled his surprised self in for a sweet kiss. He sighed happily into her lips before pulling away. _

_"I like you Jules."_

_"I like you too Shawn."_

_"Good, that's really good. Don't forget to wave to me okay?" he pleaded earnestly and Juliet leaned her forehead against his. "And give me another kiss for luck." She pulled him back in for a quick kiss, before humming in approval._

_"Good luck out there Shawn." He nodded then to let her know that he was okay as he headed for the door, the air thick with tension from both his nerves and their kisses. His stomach felt tight with tension for the night ahead as he pulled open the door and glanced over his shoulder. She stood with her arms crossed, hip leaning against the dresser and a faint smile playing on her face. "Oh, and Shawn?" she called out as an after thought. He poked his head around the door frame, looking expectant. "No stage diving." With an almost manic laugh, he was gone._

_He didn't know if had been the adrenaline pumping through his veins from standing in front of so many people and having basically asked Juliet to be more than just 'friends with benefits' or the fact that she'd actually agreed... but he'd blown the audience away. They'd been skeptical at the new arrival as he'd expected, all of them aware that he was Larson's replacement. Someone who would never be the same as the man they loved to hate. He could tell from their faces that almost all of them had already passed their judgement and made their minds up._

_He'd felt like a lamb going to slaughter._

_But as with everyone who Shawn Spencer met, he'd charmed them all with his voice and his antics. He acted completely insane, even more so than usual and they'd fallen head over heels for him. By the time the show was over the crowd was screaming for him and his throat was hoarse from screaming back. Juliet had been working the bar, serving drinks and getting the gossip from the customers to further the case. But she'd paused at least three times during her duties and had spent her entire break watching him on stage. He stolen the breath right out of her lungs when he began 'Pour Some Sugar On Me'. Juliet had silently promised herself that she would, not even bothering to quash the dirty thoughts running through her head._

_Eventually, his section was over and he ran off stage to a chorus of his name. He'd pushed his way through the backstage crew and the VIP's who had paid a crap load of money they probably didn't even have to get pictures with the band._

_He paused to smile with a few groups and one couple even asked him to sign their arms, which just boggled his mind. They didn't even know him, had only seen him preform once. But he'd complied, happy with the attention; happy that he seemed to fit in here._

_He thought briefly as he grinned for another picture, that if he wasn't undercover at this exact moment in time... then this would be the life for him._

_True to her word, Juliet was waiting for him in his dressing room when the show ended; sitting innocently on his dresser with her legs swinging wildly back and forth. Her shift had finished twenty minutes earlier and her mind was filled with a few things she could report back to the Chief the next day. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that his entrance made her jump. Shawn had stumbled through the door, flying high on energy; a light sheen of sweat covering his body and his cheeks tinged pink from the heat. He hadn't even given her a chance to say anything before he was attacking her lips with his own and all thoughts of the case flew from Juliet's head. They had tried to make good on the promise to make it to the bedroom but sadly that had been short lived the second they had fallen through Shawn's front door and landed on the couch._

_Once Shawn had eventually carried Juliet through to his bedroom, they tumbled into the cool sheets sated and sleepy._

_"Hey Jules?" Shawn murmured into her hair, his arms curling around her waist. Juliet groaned softly, twisting in his grip so she could stare up at him._

_"What're you thinking?" her hand rested lightly on his chest, drawing circles lazily with her finger. He shrugged and she immediately knew he was avoiding something that he wanted to talk about. Glancing at the clock next to the bed, she was surprised to see it was 3:00am. They'd gotten to his apartment at one, ending up having sex in the living room and then again in the bathroom before stumbling into the bedroom and collapsing into a tangled mess of limbs. "Come on Spencer, spit it out," she prodded, pressing a kiss to his neck._

_"What did you think of the show?" he finally asked and Juliet smiled._

_"Was that the real question you wanted to ask?"_

_"No, but I'd like to know anyway," he answered honestly. Juliet hooked one leg over his, pulling herself so that she was lying over his chest. Shawn ran a hand along her back soothingly. It was warm in the bedroom from both the humidity of the weather and the fact that they'd worked up quite a sweat on the way to the bed itself so the comforter was lying on the floor next to the night stand. _

_"You were amazing Shawn. How come you never told me you could sing like that? The crowd loved you. I thought it was very sexy," she kissed along his neck her lips lingering on his pulse point before trailing along his jaw. Shawn hummed happily, his arms tightening around her. "You can sing, dance and work the crowd... Damn Spencer, I got really lucky when I bagged you didn't I?" she flirted._

_"Wow Jules. Here I'm lying in bed with a smoking hot, bad ass Detective who is butt naked- after a night of sex, booze and rocking out on a stage where people were chanting my name... and you're the lucky one? What does that make me then?"_

_"Point taken," she giggled and squirmed in his grasp as his fingers dug into her sides, tickling her. Slapping his chest gently to make him stop they relaxed back into the cool sheets, their bodies still shaking with silent laughter._

_"I don't want this to ever end Jules... This thing we have. I've never had this much fun before," he swept a piece of hair out of her eyes, smoothing it away to join the rest as he tucked it behind her ear. Juliet pulled his hand to her mouth and kissed his palm before he cupped her cheek.  
_

_"Me either. It doesn't have to end you know if you just ask me the question that you've been avoiding all night. If it helps you ask me, then I can tell you already that the answer is yes," she stuck her bottom lip out, as if almost begging him to bite it. So he did, nibbling on it until it was swollen and red. They kissed lazily for a while, eyes heavy and a warm breeze flowing through the open window relaxing them even more. They lay for a few minutes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind on their naked skin. _

_"So Jules... That wasn't really the question I'd been planning on asking you as you know. I was wondering- hoping really, if you would consider... I don't know, being my girlfriend?" he held his breath his warm eyes searching hers._

_"Eh," she made a face and shrugged noncommittally. _

_He gaped at her before she broke into a loud fit of giggles. "Oh Shawn, you should see your face." She kept the peals of gentle laughter up until he shook his head in disbelief and gave her a very pointed look. She bit her lip to contain herself, knowing that he really was waiting for an honest answer. "Oh, sorry. That was mean, wasn't it?" He nodded and she pressed her lips to his chin. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend you big dope. Overlooking your childishness, your mess, your insistence of buying pineapples every single time you go out and your constant torture of Carlton... I've managed to develop a healthy level of affection for you, Shawn Spencer. Now go to sleep. You have another show tomorrow and I have to get to the bottom of this case. Let me know if you pick up any vibes won't you?"_

_"You know it oh wonderful, beautiful girlfriend of mine," he nuzzled her._

_"Suck up."_

_"I try."_

Shawn walked calmly across the stage with the mic stand in hand, dragging it a little as the crowd calmed to hear what he had to say. The lights above dimmed just enough that he could make Juliet out clearly now and he took note of the smile on her face. "Ladies and gentlemen," he breezed, holding out his arms towards them theatrically. The crowd gave themselves a cheer of approval and he waved his hands for silence. Everyone laughed a little and fell back into hanging on his every word. "Ladies and gentlemen, there is someone very special to me here tonight who I'd like to take a little time for. You see up until a few weeks ago, we were just friends-"

A boo ran around the room. "'Just friends' sucks man!" came a cry and Shawn nodded towards the general area.

"It really does, my man," he agreed, watching Juliet's face. He knew she'd be blushing by now. He loved it when she blushed. "But for the last however long, we've been fooling around- if you know what I mean," he raised his eyebrows suggestively. The crowd was in an uproar of approval at that and the chorus of '_get __some_' and cheers went up. He waited for them to quiet again before continuing. "Now fooling around with my girl was mind blowing, yeah? I mean she's a real stunner and absolutely wild. Blue eyes, blonde hair and legs that go on for miles. Not only that, but she makes me laugh you know? She's smart and funny- and she could take down a line backer if he pissed her off," he strutted across the stage, bragging. He didn't care if Juliet killed him for this. She would hopefully forget about it after his next speech.

The crowd was absolutely absorbed in what he was saying by now and Juliet was with them, leaning forward in her seat. "But eventually, I found out that I wanted more than just 'friends with benefits' with some as special as her." A little murmur of approval from some of the women in the crowd spurred him forward again. "So I asked her to be my girlfriend." Pause for dramatic affect. "And she accepted." A delighted roar and scream almost lifted the roof of the club as Shawn basked for a moment in the glow of happiness that seemed to radiate from the people below just for him. "So tonight I would like to dedicate this next song to her!"

He stepped back a little and raised his arms to signal the start of the music and Juliet bit her lip when the tune kicked in. She was going to kill him when she got him alone... if she could stop herself from kissing him first.

As he purred the first line of Warrants _'Cherry Pie'_, she decided she would kiss him first. After all, being called a mind-blowing stunner really did wonders for her self esteem.

* * *

**A/N: You can blame this one-shot on the fact that I've been replaying the trailer for Rock of Ages over and over again XD and Shawn's singing in the last episode did little to help. FYI, Filthy McNastys is actually a real club in the UK. Who knew? Anyway, I'd like to thank my amazing reviewers who have just been wonderful to me with the last chapter. Eleven reviews is amazing guys and I felt like I should update faster for you =D**

**So, I'd like to hear your ideas for the next chapter! They can be smutty or not and if I see one I really like I'll make it into a one-shot! **

**Reviews (with smut ideas) are like Shawn singing Cherry Pie to Juliet. Hot, full of innuendo and probably going to end up with one or both parties naked.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kudos to Psychotic-Pineapples for the smut prompt. I enjoyed writing it.**

Glancing back into the living room for the umpteenth time since she'd gotten home, Juliet O'Hara was prepared as any good cop and girlfriend would be to jump into action at the slightest sound of pain from her sick boyfriend.

Straining her ears to listen for any sounds, she was satisfied that she could hear nothing but the low murmur of background noise from the TV interlaced with soft snores from the man draped over her couch. Eyes roaming over him, she couldn't help the sigh of contentment that breezed past her lips. He was splayed out over the couch. Shawn Spencer was all arms and legs sometimes. There were moments where he could be graceful like when he was making her dinner. He was very graceful in the kitchen, attending to what seemed like a million pots at once and never spilling a thing. Then there were times that he was so clumsy that he could hardly make it out of the room without injury, falling over his own feet and whatever instrument of doom he'd left lying on the floor. She giggled to herself.

When he'd collapsed on stage, Juliet had been terrified. She'd barely managed to stop herself running to him; only consoling herself with the fact that Gus had been with him as they'd bundled him into the Blueberry and rushed him to A&E at the hospital. She'd been on his tail the whole way in Lassiter's car, practically beating the Head Detective around the head with her purse when he asked if she would consider donating Shawn's organs to the homeless while he was out. Just the ones he didn't need of course. Needless to say she didn't speak to him until he apologized, although she suspected he had no idea what he was saying sorry _for_. Carlton really was clueless sometimes.

As soon as he was wheeled out of surgery she'd been bugging the nurses just as much as Gus had. She was ten seconds from pulling her badge out and bluffing that it was Official Police business when Henry appeared and confirmed that they were indeed family. She'd been shoved out of the way by Gus before she knew what happened but she'd quickly recovered and shoved him back on the way to the door. The following slap war- which she still maintains that she won- almost resulted in them being asked to leave again before Henry all but dragged them into the room. He gave her a look like she should have known better but it didn't bother her. Clearly dating Shawn was bringing out her light hearted-slash-childish side.

She'd been waiting alongside the men when Shawn had groaned back into consciousness, wincing at the bright lights and asking them what the hell had just happened. According to him everything from after they had put him in the car until now was a little blurry so the trio filled him in on what he'd missed. He'd seemed miffed about his appendix. _"But I liked my appendix. I'd called him Mickey. He was totally having an affair with my liver, but dude, don't tell my stomach because they sort of had a thing going on."_ She couldn't believe that he had the strength to joke already but just the one gag had him exhausted, especially with the pain medication running through his veins.

After he'd fallen asleep again she'd wandered outside to call the Chief like she'd promised to and she'd been surprised to find Lassiter waiting sheepishly in the visitors room. He mumbled something about wanting to see if Spencer's organs were available yet but being thwarted by the same nurses who had restricted herself and Gus earlier. Juliet had smiled at him and confirmed that Shawn was fine now. He'd been awake and joking. Lassiter had given her a swift nod before turning tail but not without a parting warning. _"I was never here, O'Hara. I'm like the wind.'_

_"Don't worry Carlton. Shawn won't hear from me that the tin man had a heart all along."_

_"You've been spending too much time with him O'Hara..." _He'd grumbled to himself as he wandered outside to call the Chief for her. It had certainly made her forgive him for his earlier jibe about her boyfriend's organs.

She allowed a soft smile to play across her lips before turning back to her work in the kitchen. Knife in hand she approached the cutting board and pulled some chicken towards her. Shawn would be very unhappy that it wasn't pizza or Chinese food but he would just have to tough it out for the next few days. If there was one thing he could be a child about, it was his food. Shawn was very particular about what he ate. If it was shaped like a pineapple or if it came in a takeout box, it was good to go. If it was anything else that wasn't the occasional bucket of popcorn, he didn't want to know.

However, it was under very strict Doctor's orders that Shawn not have anything heavy or greasy to eat for a week or so after his operation. His stomach was already upset with the pain meds and the aesthetic and they didn't need anything making it worse. So, all of this led to the chicken salad she was now putting together after confiscating yet another hidden candy bar from him about half an hour before. His fourth attempt at eating junk in less than two hours.

She had no idea where he was getting them all from but she had her deep suspicions about that plant pot in the corner with the fake greenery that she'd added to her lounge for decoration. Shaking her head she went back to work as a soft summer breeze drifted through her open window and rustled the bags on the side of the counter that she hadn't emptied yet.

He'd only just been released from hospital that same morning after having to have his surgical wound re-stitched. Apparently stitches were not meant to be tested by jumping on a gunman's back and wrestling him around a hospital room. Who knew? He'd grinned sheepishly at her when she'd told him so on the ride back from the Supermarket. After the scare over his appendix and obviously being the loving girlfriend she was, Juliet had vehemently insisted that he stay with her for a few days to recuperate and get his strength back.

Shawn more than happy to oblige her and it had taken very little bribing to actually let her take care of him. Imagine that, she mused dryly with a smile playing over her lips.

There had only been two options given to him as he'd lain in the hospital bed the night before, sheets tucked under his chin and the local aesthetic wearing off rapidly. Henry Spencer had stood on the right side of the bed with his hands behind his back, looking as though he was already getting sick of Shawn being mollycoddled so much. True, he had of course been deeply concerned about his son's welfare for the past few days but the coddling had to stop at some point. That point was the moment Shawn set foot in his house. They both knew it. Even Juliet knew it.

Then on the left was Juliet who stood with one hand on Shawn's head and her fingers stroking his hair to soothe him. He'd looked between the two when Henry had asked the question of who he wanted to stay with until he felt well enough to go home. Shawn had weighed it up pretty quickly. On one hand his father who, although he loved his son, would tolerate very little of the _'I'm sick,'_ crap and have him counting the hats in every room of the house the very same night.

On the other was his beautiful, concerned and very sexy girlfriend who he could curl up on the couch and watch movies with for a few days. If he played his cards right he might even be able to convince her that he felt well enough to fool around a little so long as they didn't disturb his stitches. Not to mention all the kisses he could get if he pouted a little in her direction. He loved the fact that she knew he was playing her sometimes when he wasn't well, but she played along like a good sport.

The choice was so easy that he could have made it in his sleep.

This led them to the current situation of Shawn napping peacefully on Juliet's couch while she made them dinner. It was actually a pretty normal arrangement. They did it most nights anyway, sometimes at his place and sometimes at hers. Although on any other night, dinner usually ended up ruined thanks to Shawn's penchant for pinning her against the counter and doing things that would lower the Health Code Rating of any restaurant in America. Hence the heavy reliance on take-out food. It was difficult to concentrate on an oven when your boyfriend was cupping your breasts through your shirt and trailing kisses along your neck.

Finding herself a little hot under the collar as she recalled just what they had done on the kitchen counter about two weeks beforehand, Juliet turned and opened the fridge door to look for tomatoes for the salad. Rooting through the contents of her fridge to try and find something that might make the salad bearable for Shawn, she tried to keep her mind away from any x-rated thoughts about her boyfriend. It was difficult but horny Juliet would have to wait for a time when her boyfriend wasn't in pain and sleeping on the couch. Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, she noted that she really shouldn't have thought about the couch if she was trying to avoid certain thoughts.

Of course there had been many times that the couch had had to serve in the place of a bed for them when they stumbled through the door after a date but there was one particular time that stood out in Juliet's mind. It had been the day after the closing of a huge and very high profile case for the force and they were in their third week of dating. Everyone had attended the party that had been thrown for the Department at the reasonably sized hall not four blocks away from her place. Thanks to someone putting a little too much alcohol in the punch, several of them had split off and headed to a nearby bar, herself and Shawn included. It had been Gus and a surprisingly fun drunken Lassiter who had convinced the pair to try Tequila Shots at the bar and they hadn't stumbled home until three in the morning, thankful that they could sleep it off the next day.

Shawn had started getting a little touchy in the cab but he hadn't started fully groping her until they were at the door of her place, his hands running along the insides of her thighs and his lips pressing sloppy kisses along her exposed shoulder. She swore that her temperature spiked as he ground his erection against her ass and she'd almost dropped her keys. With a shove, they fell into the living room with the door slamming behind them as Juliet flopped onto the couch giggling madly. He'd stood in front of her, swaying a bit before dropping to his knees with a sultry grin. All too soon Juliet found her legs thrown over his shoulders, skirt hiked around her waist as he licked and stroked her into oblivion with his mouth. It had been the very first time that he'd gone down on her and she very quickly discovered that he either had a forked tongue, or was just wickedly talented.

Maybe it was because he talked so much.

He hadn't let her move after the first orgasm had subsided, remaining where he was until she relaxed and he started again. It was only half an hour later when some of the SBPD Officers who had been working that night turned up at her door that she realized that her neighbours could hear her screaming and had called the police. Shawn had been thrilled with himself and had taken the rest of the night to see if he could make her scream even louder, much to her pleasure.

The warning light flickering to remind her to close the door in the fridge brought her back to reality with a jerk and it dawned on her that she was standing in the middle of her kitchen with a tomato in one hand and the fridge door wide open in front of her.

She shook herself out of it and shut the door with a thump, slightly embarrassed with her own behaviour even though the only other person in close proximity to her was out for the count and on the other side of a wall. She'd assumed that the _'all over each other' _phase that she'd gone through with Shawn would slow like it did in almost all relationships after a month or two. It had happened to all of her friends after they'd reached the stage when sex was no longer a novelty to them and they fell into a familiar welcome rhythm. She'd waited for things to settle in and for the lust filled looks at work to change into loving ones instead but they hadn't. In fact, if Juliet really let herself think about it... the looks had just gotten worse and worse.

Her day dreams at her desk in the mornings and her many fantasies (all of which she'd shared with him at some point) when they weren't together had all but crippled her ability to do any form of paperwork once they got going. Why write about some adolescent thug that you'd chased through the crowded streets of Santa Barbara, when you could be thinking about just what your lover would say and do that night when he found out you'd bought those black, strappy high heels you'd been teasing him with for the past four days? It wasn't a very hard decision.

Not to mention that half of the time, she and Shawn couldn't even make it to the bedroom before they were overcome with lust and just had to make do with whatever surface was nearby. Usually the floor. She'd lost count over the past few months of just how many carpet burns she'd received on her back and thighs and Shawn was no better. She'd taken to keeping lotion in her bathroom cabinet should any such moment arise.

All of this occurred of course, if they actually made it to her _apartment._ Those moments when finding a bed was the least of her worries and she was biting her lip to stop from moaning. She'd never considered being so careless with public sex until Shawn had come along. In fact, she'd never even considered public sex at _all._ Enter Spencer.

Now when she was clearly thinking and in her right mind, if she thought back to all the near misses they'd had in supply closets and the pathetic amount of time that the _'No Touching At The Station' _rule had lasted, her cheeks would burn a deep red and she would promise herself that they would be more careful next time. Not that they would stop... Never ever stop. But when they were in the moment, the gut twisting thrill of almost getting caught with Shawn buried to the hilt inside of her, or eating her out whenever the fancy took him and when her mind was clouded with arousal and lust... It was amazing and only seemed to add to their urgency. Shawn certainly thought so. He loved reminding her at every opportunity that she was enjoying it just as much as he was.

Of course, being the showman that he was, Shawn would pick the riskiest of places he could think of to push her against a wall or pull her into a closet and fuck her brains out against whatever surface was convenient. It was times like those when she saw with perfect clarity and she really wasn't afraid to admit to herself that those times _had _been just fucking, pure and simple. It was animal and raw, driven with heat and sweat and filthy whispered words of just what exactly they were planning to do to each other when they got home that night. It really didn't matter where they were anymore when Shawn would lean over to whisper words that would make a porn star blush, in her ear. He made a game of just how fast he could make her face turn red. The middle of a busy street and Shawn would find an alleyway or short cut that was barely used by anyone.

A busy restaurant at lunch time? No problem for them with a parking lot outside and a five star sparkling bathroom to destroy.

Then of course, there was the little added bonus that Shawn just loved to give her love bites where people could see them. He would suck on the skin of her throat even though she'd warned him about doing it beforehand and in the heat of the moment when his thumb was stroking her clit and he was inside her, she wouldn't notice him marking her. Not until they got home and she would glance in the mirror to see her brand new hickey forming. She hadn't worn her hair up for God knows how long at work because of his little new found fetish.

Don't get her wrong; it wasn't all wild sex where ever and whenever they could. They would do normal sex as well which was just as much fun. It wasn't all hard, fast and rough twenty four-seven. Be it on those long, lazy Sunday afternoons when neither of them had to work and the sun was high in the sky or when they needed to relax after a case and they would strip down to take a shower together, before falling into bed. They could always find time to take it slow as well and it was never boring.

Juliet loved it when they would lie together naked for hours instead of having to pull their clothes on quickly and make a run for it. Shawn would lie on his side behind her, chest pressed into her back and legs tangled with hers, whispering about some dream he'd had the day before and somehow always managing to make her collapse in a fit of giggles even when he didn't intend to. Those days were the icing on top of a very large cake for her. Shawn really did surprise her at how fast he could go from talking dirty to her, to telling her that he wanted her and only her forever.

That little comment had earned him a sweet reward that night.

But the rough, dangerous, down and dirty, ground-shaking sex was almost like a drug they couldn't get enough of. Cocaine was the first thing that sprang to her mind, because that was exactly what it was like. It was addictive and powerful, the sheer thrill of having someone carrying on a conversation mere meters from where you have your hand wrapped around your boyfriend's cock was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Shawn certainly didn't seem to mind while he was gritting his teeth and trying not to make a single sound that would give them away.

Adrenaline junkies indeed, she scoffed. They had nothing on herself and Shawn.

She was supposed to get the kick that she loved just by being a cop and doing her job; until she'd found out that the mass amounts of paperwork involved really destroys the high you might be on and steals the edge that you're looking for. It was like being locked in a room by yourself after bungee jumping. You end up bored, pent up and exasperated. Thankfully, sex with her boyfriend required no paperwork whatsoever and the high would remain for hours afterwards, sometimes spurring them on for another round.

She could recall a particularly close call they'd had at the Station three months or so ago, only a few weeks after they'd broken her golden rule for the first time. It had become almost impossible to enforce it when he flashed her his puppy dog eyes and his most charming grin. But back to her memory.

Shawn had strolled in through the doors on a sunny Tuesday afternoon as cocky as usual, bounced across the Station to lean on her desk and had given her _that _look. The look that told her he'd been thinking about screwing her for most of the morning and now that he was here with her, little to nothing was going to stop him from indulging in his fantasies. Once he had his mind made up, he _was _going to get her alone. Nothing could deter him when he got the idea in his head. He'd been away the day before with Gus and she'd only seen him the morning before when he'd kissed her goodbye.

She'd made her usual excuses to her co-workers, telling Carlton that she needed to pull an old witness file. He'd made his normal response of a grunt and hand wave, leaving her free to give her boyfriend a sly grin and sway off towards the filing room.

He'd followed her just like she'd known he would, pulling her down the stairs as his hands found all the places that he knew would drive her wild quickly. They really couldn't take their time but it was more than okay when her tongue was swirling with his and her hand was rubbing him through his jeans. Shawn had pulled back and hiked her legs up around his waist, skirt pushed up along her thighs and panties pushed aside as he slid inside.

_"Been thinking about this all morning..." _

_"Me too. Missed you last night," _she'd responded, nails digging into his shoulders through his shirt.

They'd been so wrapped up in each other-Shawn once again nipping at her neck playfully while he thrust- that they both jumped with surprise when Lassiter's voice called out to Juliet in the dim light. They hadn't bothered with the lights being slightly preoccupied. The first thought running through her head had been that Lassiter was like a god damn ninja when he wanted to be. She hadn't heard his usually heavy footsteps at all. The second thought contained nothing but expletives as she thought about just what he would do to her boyfriend if he found them like this.

_"O'Hara? You still down here?"_

_"Um, yeah Carlton... I won't be a minute..."_

Shawn's grin had been mischievous at best and he'd quirked an eyebrow at her when they'd established that Lassiter hadn't seen them yet. One hand slipping down, his fingers had found her slick clit and he'd begun to rub fast circles around it while beginning to move inside her again. Juliet had gasped into his shoulder, resolving to kick his ass later for this. But she had to try and concentrate, even though he was doing naughty things to her core.

_"Do you need any help? Or a flashlight?" _

_"N-no! I'm-oh!"_

She'd gasped when he'd pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger, making her jerk in his arms. He grunted something unintelligible into her neck but she suspected he was muttering some swear word as she clamped down on his shaft in revenge.

_"What happened?"_

Lassiter had sounded alarmed and she'd felt a flash of guilt before Shawn thrust deeply and hit a deep spot inside of her and she almost forgot she was trying to stay coherent and make sure they weren't discovered. It could mean the end of their jobs. Thankfully though, Carlton seemed apprehensive about venturing any further down the dingy steps into the darkness.

_"Just hit my f-foot! Nothing important. Be back in a min- minute..." _

Thankfully, never one to press the issue, Lassiter had shrugged indifferently and wandered back up the stairs several seconds before the situation overwhelmed them both and they came almost simultaneously with each other. She'd jerked in Shawn's arms and he in hers, swallowing each other's moans with their mouths and quivering weakly for several minutes afterwards. Shawn had pulled out of her slowly, groaning at the loss of her heat around him and slumped against the cabinet behind him; no energy left to even pull his boxers up. They'd tried to arrange themselves as best they could but Juliet's thighs were sticky with their arousal and Shawn's hair was a complete unfixable mess.

She could laugh about it now that she was thinking back, especially at their stealthy run for the bathroom so they could fix themselves up properly.

Carlton's look when she'd come back to her desk with no file in her hands had been the icing on the cake. They'd steered away from having sex at work for a while, unless it was at the Psych Office in which case, all bets were off. Gus still hadn't forgiven them for what they'd done on his old desk. His new one had arrived two days later and he'd promptly called the dump and asked them to collect his old one, which he couldn't even bid farewell to because he was too afraid to touch it.

They couldn't keep their hands to themselves but over the course of the last few days, they'd been forced to. Shawn getting better was more important at the time. However, it hadn't stopped him from hinting that they should have a quickie in the hospital bed when the nurses changed their shifts. But even Juliet drew the line somewhere, slapping the back of his head for him.

But, as with any drug, she was starting to feel withdrawal symptoms already. They rarely went for longer than a day without some form of intimacy and five days was far too much to bear in her opinion. She'd kept her hands to herself though, with some difficulty. Especially when he was pleading with her for just one little touch or kiss. She knew him well enough by now to know that a little touch or kiss between them could easily lead them into trouble. Shawn and his roaming hands were not to be trusted. She knew that by now, she thought with a fond smile.

The sound of a loud groan floating in from the living room finally snapped Juliet out of her trance and she looked down at the counter in mild shock. She had somehow, between fanning herself and remembering Shawn's love of her body, managed to cut the tomatoes and the chicken and fixed two plates of food for them. However, thanks to the breakdown of her sex life that she was doing in her head, she could not for the life of her remember preparing the food at all. She stared at the plates in deep confusion, trying to recall just when she'd gotten them out of the cupboard.

Another moan from the living room and it dawned on her why she had made it back to reality in the first place.

"Shawn?" she called out his name, dropping the plates back onto the counter with a clatter and poking her head around the door. The food could wait until she made sure he was alright. Her brow was furrowed in concern, eyes finding his face across the room as he grumbled something in his sleep. He must have been dreaming she concluded as he whimpered again. He shifted suddenly, legs stretched straight off of the couch and his right arm thrown over his stomach. He's probably nudged his side when he'd moved his arm. She made her way to him. It was probably best to wake him up before he did himself a serious injury.

He was a very restless sleeper, she'd found. Especially after a big case or something significant happening. The removal of his appendix itself and the whole circus of being in hospital and moving around was probably the thing bothering him, rather than the pain from the wound. Dropping to her knees at his side, her hand reached out and she stroked a palm over his cheek gently. She didn't want to shake him out of sleep encase she hurt him. "Jules..." he murmured lowly, still somewhere between sleep and reality but much closer to the sleep part. She smiled. She loved it when he dreamed about her. "Jules-" his tone changed and his lips tugged up into a smirk that she knew all too well. Even when he was asleep he couldn't stop thinking about sex, she rolled her eyes good naturedly and pulled her hand away.

"It had better not be getting too freaky in there Mister," she whispered, more to herself than to him because who knew what went on in his head? Shawn could be slightly insane at times, bordering on manic and inside his head was a place that she didn't want to be. Standing up after she was assured he was okay, she made to turn around and head back to the kitchen. She would put the food back into the fridge and let him sleep for a little while longer. If he was enjoying himself then who was she to wake him up? She made it half way across the room when his exhale made her pause.

_"Fuck Jules..."_ he drew the swear word out, shifting his hips against the couch and letting his fingers curl into his shirt as though he was looking for something to hang onto. Her eyebrow quirked in amusement and she decided suddenly that a sleeping, horny Shawn was much more interesting that salad. Abandoning her quest halfway, she turned back and tip-toed towards him, kneeling once again at his side with a grin on her face. His fingers stretched out and flexed towards the top of his jeans and she finally noticed just how long he'd been dreaming for as his erection strained through the denim. "Please baby," he begged pitifully and she bit her lip. Damn him. Even when he was unconscious he could still play her and push all of her buttons. She leaned forward, one hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his cock and her lips brushing his ear.

"Please what Shawn?" she purred. She may as well help him along a little, since he was sick...

He frowned for a moment before the smile was back and she knew that he was awake by now, just pretending to be asleep just to continue the illusion. By this point she didn't care about the illusion, her tongue flicking out to catch the lobe of ear. A moan escaped his throat and a chuckle followed. "You know what I want Juliet," he smirked, opening his eyes and leaning his head to the side a little to nuzzle her. She hummed at the contact as his hands slid to her waist.

"Hmm, and _you_ know that we're not allowed until you're all better."

He whined softly. "Come on babe, you know what dreaming about you does to me..." She pulled away and looked at him properly, his pupils dilated with arousal and his cheeks tinged red. Her fingertips brushed over his erection just for moment, but it was enough to make him grit his teeth and let his head fall back against the couch. She knew how difficult it was dealing with pent-up arousal, especially after her day dreaming in the kitchen. With a flick of her hand his belt was being undone and his head snapped up to look her in the eye. "Really!" he sounded far too excited and she bit back a giggle.

"No sex. I don't want you hurting yourself you big idiot," she warned and he made a face, pouting openly. "But..." she continued and his eyes lit up.

"But? But what Jules?"

"I figured that you can't sit here like this-" her nails scraped over the bulge in his pants and he jerked, eyes closing over. "All night. So as your appointed nurse, I should do something to make it better," she finished with a wan smile, her tongue wetting her lips as she stared at the expanse of his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed heavily and she leaned back in to press a kiss against it. Shawn all but melted at the touch.

"Pretty sure you can get fired as a nurse if you do this in a hospital ward..." he joked weakly, most of his attention focused on the fact that her fingers were ever so slowly pulling his zipper down bit by torturous bit. When she popped the button of his jeans he immediately lifted his hips so she could pull them down a little, just to mid thigh was far enough. The thin material of his boxers was hiding very little and she stroked a hand over him through the material to tease him. Shawn exhaled slowly, his hand reaching out to cup her cheek when she looked up at him. She turned a little and pressed a kiss to his palm, before tugging his boxers out of the way and watching in appreciation as his cock bobbed temptingly against his stomach.

Instead of lubricating the palm of her hand first, Juliet just leaned down and licked a clean line over his shaft from the base to the head, stopping to press an open mouthed kiss on his tip. Shawn almost shot off of the couch in surprise since he'd been expecting to feel her hand around him instead of her mouth straight away. Not that he was complaining. Hell no, he wasn't an idiot. When a beautiful woman was on her knees in front of you, you thanked whatever God it was who had decided you'd deserved something so fantastic.

She rested one hand on his stomach, fingers creeping under his shirt to brush over his warm skin. She was careful to avoid any tender area on him, just wanting some more contact with his body. With her other hand circled around his shaft, her mouth descended on him again with fervour and Shawn's hands went to his hair as she sucked on him.

Switching between soft, teasing sucks and long, hard ones, Juliet had him quivering under her in a matter of minutes. She played him easily, teeth scraping lightly and tapping along him until he was swearing and moaning loudly into the air. "Hngh!" he bucked his hips upwards and sent himself even deeper into her mouth when fingertips brushed over his balls teasingly. She hummed around him in clear amusement at his reaction before doing it again. His fingers tangled in her hair as his chest heaved with heavy breaths. She always knew just how to work him so that he was bordering on the edge or orgasm, but never seeming to tip over. She could play with him for hours and keep him on that precipice without letting him jump off. Juliet loved her little tortures.

Who was he kidding? He loved them too.

Her hand gliding easily up and down, varying every now and then with a twist to make his stomach knot, was what made him start to beg. Just like he had been in his dream; it seemed like a distant memory now. "Please Jules, please baby... I-I need to..." he trailed off when the tip of her tongue flicked over him and scooped a drop of pre-cum that had gathered on his head. "Fucking hell Juliet!" he rasped, hips rising as he tried to push himself away from the couch and find his release.

But she denied him again, pulling away with an almost evil grin and not even moving her hand anymore. "Please what Shawn? You never did answer me earlier..." He gaped at her, the muscles in his thighs and abdomen taut and his dick and gut practically throbbing from being denied his release. "What do you need?" He would have glared at her but he was far too aroused by her playfulness to be annoyed.

"Need to cum," he grunted, the fingers in her hair tightening and loosening again. She seemed pleased with his response and gave him what he wanted, mouth around him again and her free hand cupping his balls for that extra little thrill. He was practically thrusting upwards into her mouth at this point, her tongue brushing the underside of his shaft and her teeth grazing the top. His words were becoming harder to understand, mumbled groans of approval and muttered swear words combining together into a jumbled mess. She would have laughed if her mouth hadn't been so busy.

With no warning, she removed her hand and took his shaft deeply into her mouth, the tip almost brushing the back of her throat and swallowed around him. Shawn's eyes widened and he all but screamed out her name, hips jerking roughly as he came with hot spurts into her mouth. Her name lefts his lips in an endless mantra as his chest almost burst with heavy, deep breaths.

When he was finally spent he collapsed back into the couch, practically a boneless puddle under her touch. Juliet sat back on her haunches and left his sensitive shaft alone, licking her lips and wiping the corner of her mouth with her thumb, before her tongue flicked out and licked it. Shawn groaned at the sight. "You-" he lifted his head. "Are going to be the death of me." He let it fall again. "What a way to go."

"Feel better?" she asked, hand squeezing his knee when he nodded wordlessly.

"Did you need to ask? Feeling a little hungry actually..." he trailed off with a sultry smile, cocking his head to the side and raising his eyebrows. "What do you say about a repayment for your services to medicine?" Juliet looked like she was thinking for all of two seconds before she stood up and stretched.

"Race you to the bedroom..."

His side was feeling much better now.

* * *

As Carlton Lassiter turned his car into Juliet's street forty-five minutes later, totally unaware of who was staying with her, his face was a mask of concern for his partner's wellbeing. A call to the Station alerting them to the sound of screams coming from O'Hara's address and the fact that she wasn't answering either of her phones had the entire Station in a panic. He'd of course volunteered to go and check it out. He probably should have called Spencer, but there wasn't time and he was pretty sure he'd broken a few traffic laws on the way here.

Wrestling with his seat belt, he just hoped that she was alright...

* * *

**A/N: Lolz, Lassie Face 3 Who else loved the finale? Best. Thing. EVAR! I feel like singing. I've already watched it three times XD **

**Anyway, kind of disappointed at the lack of reviews last chapter guys. We went from eleven reviews, down to three. I know there wasn't any smut, but I can't always write sex or it would get real old real fast. Even I need a break from trying to find alternative words for genitals XD Your reviews are what make me want to write and we're going to need something to get us through the hiatus.**

**Big news for the next chapter as well. It'll be the point where we hit 100,000 words of Shules, smut and general dirtiness guys! Though I might be able to pull it off in this one, but I fell about 1000 or so words short. Ah, well, can't win them all.**

**And I'm still opening the field for your ideas guys! I'll be picking them at random =D Congrats to this chapters winner, Psychotic-Pineapples. I loved the idea and I know I kind of veered off in the middle there (honestly didn't have a clue just how dirty things were getting until I re-read it) but I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are like buying the Kama Sutra. They give you killer ideas on how to put your characters in different positions.**


	17. Chapter 17

Summer nights were always peaceful in Santa Barbara.

Lying between the steep, rocky slopes of the Santa Ynez Mountains with the warm blue waters of the Pacific Ocean curling around the coastline, the entire city was like a sun trap during the day. With the temperature hitting a good 75oF in August in the afternoon, it meant that the nights could almost always be spent in a thin shirt and shorts without feeling so much as a chill; the warm breeze from the ocean beating away any humidity that may threaten the comfort. The beaches were long and golden with soft, welcoming sand; the kind that entices people to lie on it without a towel and sift it through their fingers. It was the perfect holiday destination for people looking for an affordable get-away.

The city's night life peaked during the summer as it did in most coastal cities, the boardwalks and restaurants crowded with tourists and locals alike and the high classes of the outer limits finding any opportunity to throw elegant dinner parties for their friends and family. Even though the beaches were packed from one end to the other during the daytime hours, at night activity was scarce excluding the few couples who would venture out for some privacy in the sand.

Thankfully, tonight was one of those wonderful nights when the sea was calm.

The full moon hanging in the sky dyed the soft ripples of the water a light silvery colour and the soft crash of waves hitting the beach was like a lullaby to any and all that could hear it. On one particular stretch of beach, an extensive estate made its home. The house was at least three stories and the back was plated with large panes of glass that gave a spectacular view of the ocean. At ground level, the owner had a raised deck built in, with several tables and chairs that extended its reach right onto the sand. Greenery surrounded the metal stairway down to the beach for decoration- as if the house even really needed it.

One lonely figure was silhouetted in the golden glow from inside, whiskey glass in one hand and his gaze on the horizon in the distance.

Shawn Spencer leaned casually against the iron railing of the balcony, staring out at the beach in deep deliberation. He wasn't in his usual attire of shirt and jeans, donning a smart suit instead. The kind he only wore to weddings and funerals... in that order. The tight shiny black shoes that matched his suit were uncomfortable and he longed silently for his Nikes that he'd left in his bedroom hours before. He'd loosened his tie long ago when the party was winding down and it flapped from side to side in the gentle gusts of wind, his open dress shirt collar doing the same. His smart suit jacket was still hanging inside the parlour of the large house where his friends and colleagues were mingling with the upper classes. He didn't care much for mingling tonight. He knew he should be making an appearance but he dismissed the thought and went back to enjoying the peaceful silence of the outdoors.

Even though he'd had the displeasure of being forced into a monkey suit for the evening, overall he'd enjoyed himself.

The whole night had been a blast from beginning to end. He threw a lazy glance towards his watch, surprising himself when he realised just how late it was. Time really did fly when you're having fun. He'd always thought the expression was just something his dad had used to make him feel better when his birthday was over.

The house behind him belonged to one Martin Young, eccentric millionaire and a man very deeply indebted to the Santa Barbara Police Department. Several weeks beforehand, Martin had stumbled into the Station on a Friday morning, his shirt stained with blood- which had later turned out to be his own- and his memory of the past few days completely blank. He'd woken that same morning with a splitting headache, his left hand wrapped around a baseball bat and his fiancée nowhere to be seen. He'd been terrified when he'd stumbled into the bathroom to find his shirt sticky with blood and after several frantic calls to friends; he'd established that the love of his life was indeed missing.

He'd done the only thing he could think of and had handed himself in, thinking the worst of himself. Memory gone, blood everywhere and a woman gone AWOL, everyone had assumed it was a closed case. Even Martin had been about to plead guilty to the whole thing when Shawn had noticed the smallest of nicks on the man's neck. Well, that had been his saving grace. The department had tested him and found a powerful drug in his system that explained the lack of memory. All they had to do was piece together the rest of the two days.

It had taken far longer than any of them had expected, but eventually they arrested Martin's financial advisor and had found his future wife safe and sound in the basement of the man's house. She'd been a little roughed up but no real harm had been done and she was very happy to be back in the arms of the man she loved. Martin hadn't been able to express his gratitude verbally, hence the invasion of almost half of the SBPD into his home.

Everyone who had worked the case had been in attendance tonight, but not all had stayed to the party's dying breath like he had. The Chief had left the party two hours ago when the clock struck midnight, dismissing everyone's heartfelt pleading for her to stay and telling them that she had a daughter and a husband with the flu to get home to. Buzz had gone as well not long after that. With Francine being almost nine months pregnant and ready to pop at any moment, he didn't like leaving her on her own for too long and a party was of very low priority to the father to be.

Shawn could tell that his head had been in the clouds for most of the night anyway.

Buzz was convinced that his child would pick the most inopportune time to make an appearance, but Shawn assured him that Frannie would be fine given the fact that both her mother and her aunt had invaded the marital home in preparation for the baby. Buzz had loosened up after that, even having a few beers when a friend assured him he would drive him home.

Gus, Lassiter and Juliet were still inside somewhere, most likely near the open bar and wondering where he'd gotten himself to. Although he was almost certain that Gus would be wandering the halls of the vast house, looking for secret passageways and paintings with wall safes behind them. He smirked. He really should stop letting his best friend watch the Sleuth Channel before going out. The party had been semi-formal to formal, which was cause for both celebration and complaints among the guests.

Gus certainly hadn't complained about dressing up for the evening and neither had Lassiter. Lassie practically _lived _in a suit anyway, so it wasn't very different from his work outfit. Minus the holster of course. Although Shawn had a sneaking suspicion that the Head Detective had his ankle holster on him. He wouldn't put it past him at this point. Buzz had been ecstatic at the chance to wear a tux and even the Chief had enjoyed the compliments about her little black dress.

The only people who had actually voiced an objection to the formality of the evening had been himself and surprisingly, Juliet O'Hara. Shawn let a smile tug at his lips as the Junior Detective crossed his thoughts. Although to be fair, she was never far from them these days. Shawn had asked her out on a date three days ago and although she had said yes, they still hadn't gotten around to going on it thanks to their busy schedules. He made a promise to himself then and there that he would take her to the movies the next night...

But he was digressing from the point. When they were told about the dress code, she'd muttered under her breath all afternoon about having to waltz around in an evening gown when she could be slumming it with a tub of Ben and Jerry's in her apartment.

Shawn had been very amused at her little rant.

_"I thought women loved any excuse to get dressed up and go dancing?"_

_"Not this woman, Spencer. Bad experiences with formal events." She made it clear that she didn't want to say any more. But since when did Shawn ever take a hint? He pulled a chair around and sat next to her, elbows on the desk and his chin resting in his hands while he looked at her with large puppy dog eyes. Juliet hated herself for finding his antics amusing._

_"Care to elaborate Jules?" _

_"No."_

_"Oh come on, it can't be any more embarrassing than the time Gus got himself caught in his zipper."_

_"Gross, Shawn." He shrugged indifferently at her disgust._

_"I only ever tell the truth Jules and sometimes, the truth is disgusting. But, since you've already agreed to go on a date with me, I'm afraid I'll have to know the secret if you want us to have an open, honest relationship." She gave him an 'are-you-shitting-me' look. He waggled his eyebrows and stuck out his bottom lip and she already knew that she had lost the battle for privacy the second she'd said 'yes' to his offer of dinner._

_Casting another look at his face, Juliet heaved a sigh of defeat. "Fine," she stressed the word. "But this never leaves this table." He held up a hand, placing the other over his heart._

_"I was at my cousins wedding a few years ago. She had her bridesmaids wear ridiculously long dresses, with a miniature train and everything to match the wedding dress. Well, back then I wasn't nearly as-" she chose her words carefully. "Graceful as I am now. Anyway, it was the reception party and I was coming inside after getting some air when my dress caught in a revolving door..." she watched as his eyes lit up in amusement and felt her cheeks flush. "Well, let's just say I had to spend the rest of the night in my hotel room because my dress had no discernible back to it. I was practically naked in the lobby," she grumbled, scribbling something else on the report on her desk and now avoiding his gaze. _

_The silence lay heavily for a few seconds before Shawn gave her a sly smile, wanting to wind her up a little._

_"I would have loved to have seen that," his eyebrow quirked when she stopped writing. Her head snapped up and she shot him such a glare that it would have sent a lesser man trembling into a corner. Shawn however didn't play by the rules of any lesser men and he kept poking the bear that was Juliet's temper._

_"Oh come on Jules, I'm just kidding. I would totally have waited until you had to take the dress off completely- Ow!" he yelped when her open palm connected with the back of his head._

_"Oops," she smiled sweetly at him before picking the report up and walking away, leaving him at the desk to rub at the sore spot on his skull._

_"That was uncalled for Jules!" The smirk on her face said more than words could._

Shawn chuckled to himself at the memory. She hadn't needed to worry about her appearance that night. Shawn had the utmost faith that she would blow every other woman in the room away. In fact, he'd spent the rest of the afternoon wondering about what she was planning to wear that night. Gus had eventually gotten tired of his daydreaming and had gone home to get changed and Shawn hadn't even noticed how late it was until Gus came back, informing him he had twenty minutes to put his suit on and get the hell out. Thankfully he'd thought ahead and had showered that morning, putting everything he needed in the Psych Office should a situation like this arise.

When they'd arrived at the party, everyone but Juliet had been there and Shawn had been concerned that she'd just chickened out and stayed at home. He shouldn't have worried himself, because about ten minutes later Gus had nudged him roughly in the side, interrupting his conversation with the barman and making him turn around to see just what was so interesting. Interesting was one way of putting Juliet O'Hara in _that _dress. That woman was enough to reduce any man to speechlessness, himself included.

Shawn was pretty sure that the words to describe how stunning she looked tonight hadn't even been invented yet. He made a note to ask Gus if he could borrow his Thesaurus and look up every word associated with 'stunning' he could find. Standing framed in the light from the setting sun, Juliet had wandered into the hall and made every head turn in her direction. Shawn had felt his jaw drop and he had little power to stop it.

Just like every other male in the room who had a pulse. Even Martin's gay best friend had looked and that was saying something.

She had made her way towards them, smiling softly until she'd noticed the look on his face. _"You don't like it?" _He'd gaped at her in amazement, trying to kick start his brain so that he could actually form a sentence. How could he _not _like it? Floor length, red satin hugged her in all the right places and accentuated every curve of her body. Her hair had been pinned up especially for the occasion, with soft curls falling out of the bun and framing her face like a halo. He could make out strappy red heels just peeking out from under the gown. But it was when she turned around to order a drink that his mouth really started to water. The dress was backless. It really wasn't playing by the rules of attraction, he mused. Nothing should be so revealing and yet show hardly anything at all at the same time. The cloth dipped all the way to her lower back and Shawn could feel the urge to run his hands over her skin throbbing in his fingers. He resisted.

_"Jules... You look... I- stunning, gorgeous- a-amazing. I can't... Wow." _He spluttered out, pretty sure his face was going red as he made a jackass out of himself.

But Juliet had just smiled shyly at the compliment, thanking him before taking his hand and leading him towards the dance floor. Shawn was still staring at her and he couldn't even find the words to tell her that he didn't like dancing. Thankfully though, the dance had been a slow one and they'd moved easily together, one of Shawn's hands on the small of her back and the other on her waist; while Juliet's hand found the back of his neck and the other rested on his shoulder. He'd pulled her as close as she would allow; after all, she was supposed to be going on a date with him soon and there was a time and a place for being shy.

So, throwing caution to the wind and by the time the first song was slipping seamlessly into the second, Juliet had lain her head on his chest and he'd inwardly celebrated her boldness.

They'd eventually wandered back to their table when the music started to become more upbeat and on the way Shawn had very protectively glared, growled and even snapped at any man who stared for too long at her. Which had been almost every single man who they had come into contact with. He couldn't help that he was a little bit insecure. All of these guys were rich, unattached and carried a suit and tie off way better than he thought he could. Juliet was gorgeous and who could blame him for wanting to keep her all for himself? Thankfully, Juliet found his quiet jealousy adorable.

They both knew that if things came down to it, _she _would be the one doing the ass kicking in any situation but it was nice to be protected every now and again. Looking up as they weaved through the crowd, she caught him staring down another leering man from across the room. The second the man caught Shawn's eye, he turned away again.

_"You have no idea how menacing you can be, do you?" _She'd patted his chest and he'd frowned in confusion.

_"Really?"_

_"Mmm hmm." _She nodded; a smile on her face. _"When you're shooting off 'Touch and Die' looks in every direction, of course you're going to be menacing. Why do you think no-one asked to cut in when we were dancing?"_

_"I thought that only happened in movies and old TV Shows."_

_"Nope, it can happen in real life too."_

_"Oh. Do you want me to stop with the evil eye?" _Juliet had reached up and pecked him on the cheek, much to his amusement.

_"No. I think it's adorable."_

Shawn had managed to beam widely all the way back to the table. But the looks hadn't stopped. He'd even had to elbow Gus a few times when his staring became a little too much. Gus had protested that he couldn't help it. He'd never seen Juliet in anything like it before and he was only human. His case didn't hold up well with Shawn. _"Well try and help it Gus! Stop gawking at my future girlfriend." _Shawn had hissed this at him out of earshot of Juliet and Gus had grumbled something unintelligible back under his breath before wandering off to find a dance partner. Lassiter had been oblivious as he always was, for which Shawn was eternally grateful. Thankfully, Juliet's status as 'little sister' to the Head Detective meant he didn't have to fend him off as well.

All of this swam through Shawn's head as he stood on the deck, his now empty glass sitting beside him. He yawned, pushing away from the railing and stretching his arms above his head. A satisfying series of pops along his spine and he fell forwards again to resume his previous position. With one small change. A pair of arms appeared from no-where, sliding around his waist as a warm body pressed into his back. He smiled and shivered when warm, wet lips brushed the back of his neck just under the hair line. "Hey Jules..." his hands encased hers, but he didn't turn around.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten to, Mr. Spencer," she released him, ducking under the arm he raised and curling into his side while his hand rested lightly around her. "We thought you'd gone off with Gus when he went to the library. I think he's trying to find secret passageways, but I can't be sure." His lips quirked and so did hers.

"Nah, I'm just enjoying the view," he breezed lightly, tightening his arms grip around her for a second before letting her go and spinning around so they were face to face. "Both views," he licked his lips unknowingly, eyes trailing along her body and Juliet blushed in spite of herself. His gaze snapped quickly back to her face and he smiled almost apologetically. "Sorry, but that dress is really... Where did you even find it Jules? I was under the impression that you didn't keep stunning evening wear in your apartment thanks to the traumatic wedding incident."

"I didn't say I didn't have a dress Shawn. I said I didn't want to _wear _a dress. There is a difference," she folded her arms, tilting her face towards the starry sky and closing her eyes. "Hmm, it's so warm out tonight isn't it?"

He looked at her strangely for a few seconds before answering. "Yeah, yeah it is. I love nights like this. It reminds me of when I was a kid and I would camp out in the back yard during the summer. We'd stopped camping in the wilderness because of my completely rational fear of racoons..." he added, watching her smile to herself when he said that.

"Completely rational?"

"They're like tiny burglars, Jules! How can anybody trust them? You believe me, right?" he pouted in her direction, knowing her weakness for it. She shook her head in disbelief, looking away from the sky and back at him. "Okay fine... Maybe it's a little over the top, but I'm still not a fan of them."

"If anything, you should be scared because they might carry rabies and _not _because they might steal your sleeping bag in the middle of the night." They stared at each other for all of two seconds before dissolving into giggles. Shawn's head fell forward as he laughed into his chest, Juliet's hand going to his shoulder for support. "This is the weirdest conversation I've ever had," she managed to say between the giggles and he nodded in agreement, their shaking bodies eventually returning to normal. Shawn sucked in a breath to steady himself and laced his fingers with hers.

"Okay, all kidding aside Miss O'Hara and that isn't something you will ever hear me say again- shall we?" he swept his free hand to the side and motioned towards the open patio doors. Juliet was still biting her lip to quell her bout of laughter, but she squeezed his hand all the same before stopping him in his journey to the door.  
"What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all, I just-" her gaze flickered to the inviting sand of the beach behind them. "How about we go for a walk along the beach?" she suggested and he raised an eyebrow. She noticed his reluctance. "It's so lovely tonight Shawn, come on. Live a little," she teased, tugging on his hand with her mind made up already. Shawn chuckled deeply, the sound sending shivers along her spine and over her skin. He nodded his acceptance of her offer and she immediately bent down to unstrap and kick off her heels, before taking off in a run towards the stairs with her dress in hand. "Race you!" she called over her shoulder at the dumbstruck man and Shawn didn't need another invitation.

Her sudden playfulness was infectious and he kicked off his shoes and socks to run after her.

"You're such a cheater Jules!" he bellowed because she was already halfway to the water by the time he hit the sand itself, having jumped the last four stairs to save time. The sound of her breathless laughter was the only sound in the otherwise quiet night as Shawn raced behind her. He caught up easily, because she was in a very restricting dress and he had plenty of experience when it came to running. Mainly because he was running away from criminals most of the time, but the promise of Juliet was enough to make him move that little bit faster.

Overtaking her, he turned mid-run as she slowed, to gloat at her with a goofy grin. However, Shawn Spencer really wasn't built for such graceful movements. His feet seemed to tangle themselves off of their own accord and he jerked backwards, landing ass first in the tide with a thump. He groaned, his pants soaking through as Juliet's eyes widened. It only took her mere seconds to double over with laughter, her hands on her knees and her whole body shaking. He didn't have a chance against her charm when she was laughing like that and eventually he just lay back in the water, hand on his stomach and his legs stretched outwards. She wandered towards him, dropping the bottom of her dress and holding out her hand. He took it, pulling himself up to face her. "Well, that was embarrassing," he muttered, brushing sand and seaweed from his pants.

"It really does serve you right for gloating at me," she reached up to brush the wet sand from his cheek, her hand lingering for longer than it should have. Shawn let out a contented sigh at her touch, pressing his cheek into her palm. Her thumb brushed over his lips and he kissed it, reaching his own hands out to cup her face and pull her forwards. He wanted to kiss her badly and she was no better.

Ever since she'd spotted him across the room in his fancy suit and his messy hair standing out like a sore thumb, those come-to-bed eyes directed at her- well, she'd been pretty much powerless against him. She wanted to kiss him. That insane psychic who was always so sure of himself around her. She wanted him to feel as desperate as she did for once. As her eyelids fluttered closed, his lips brushed hers. He'd been splashed with the sea water and his lips were salty- but utterly delicious and Juliet threw herself into his touch. Body pressed against him and her arms circling his shoulders, it was Juliet's tongue that finally deepened the kiss and he groaned loudly, clearly enjoying being directed by her.

Her stomach dipped like she was on a rollercoaster as his fingers tangled in her hair and his tongue swept inside of her mouth, over her lips and across her teeth as though he was exploring every inch he could until she pulled away. She really didn't want to pull away, because it had been years since she'd been kissed quite so thoroughly and Shawn really was talented with his mouth. Her body flushed as that thought crossed her mind. But their lungs were burning for air and it was becoming harder to ignore, so she pressed one more gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth and stepped away from his almost magnetic pull.

How? How had they managed to ignore that for so long?

They stood staring at each other for what seemed like hours, when it was really only seconds but the time ticked by and their chests heaved with the breaths they were sucking in. Juliet composed herself inwardly and outwardly, her fingers smoothing down her hair as his smouldering look turned suddenly sheepish while he watched. "Sorry about that..." he mumbled and she smiled at him, shrugging her shoulders.

"I get it, I'm irresistible," she teased and he let himself smile, the first moment of awkwardness over between them.

"You've got that right, Miss O'Hara. Totally-" he took a step forward, invading her space. She really didn't mind. "And utterly-" His lips were millimetres from hers again and she knew that she shouldn't have even bothered fixing her hair. _"Irresistible..." _He didn't give her the chance to respond before her was kissing her again. They weren't shy this time, tongues immediately coming into play and hands roaming. The material of her dress bunched as his hands slid up and over her hips, before dropping again when they roamed to the naked expanse of her back. His fingers were warm against her skin and she moaned, pulling away from his mouth before crashing back against him.

Who needed oxygen anyway? Juliet thought, her hands fisting into his shirt and her stomach melded into his deliciously. "Shawn-" his name was muffled as it left her lips breathlessly and her fingers speared through his hair. They pulled back again, gulping in air as he rested his forehead against hers with a laugh.

"Wow Jules."

"Shawn..." she pulled away a little more, her palms sliding down his arms to catch his hands in hers. He searched her face expectantly when she paused. Her deep eyes flickered to look past him, towards the ocean behind. "What would you say... to a swim?" her voice was soft; shy almost when she said it and he had to strain to hear her. He frowned a little in confusion when he finally realised what she had asked him. She was biting her bottom lip now; swollen from their kissing and her thumbs were rubbing circles on the back of his hands nervously.

"But we don't have any swim suits with us- Oh..." he trailed off, his eyes were wide when the penny finally dropped and the confused look leaving his face; replaced by surprise. "Oh, _that_ kind of swimming..." he glanced down at her but she avoided his gaze, her cheeks flaming red. He was pretty sure if he didn't stop her she was going to gnaw her bottom lip right off- and it was far too delicious for that to happen. "Jules, skinny dipping? I never had you pegged as someone who enjoyed such... frisky past-times."

"Frisky?" she finally looked up at him, her eyes dancing with amusement and delight. He shrugged her teasing look off easily.

"What? Gus and I got one of those 'Word-A-Day Calendars for the Office. Yesterday's word was 'frisky'. I'm glad I actually found a situation to use it in that wouldn't result in me making an utter ass out of myself," he explained briefly, trying not to stray too far from the point of the conversation. "But, back to you Little Miss Junior Detective. You're not getting out of this one that easily. I had no idea you were into that sort of thing," he quirked an eyebrow at her. "I haven't been skinny dipping since I was seventeen and was Gus dared me. I ended up almost drowning and having to be rescued by the Coast Guard," he admitted and she rolled her eyes as if to say 'I'm not surprised'.

"Well," she dropped his hands and ran hers over the planes of his chest, curling her fingers around his tie and tugging him closer with it. He jerked forwards, nose brushing hers. "If you play your cards right Shawn, _I _could be the one giving you mouth to mouth later." She grinned when he laughed at her innuendo, glad that he found it as amusing as she did.

"Jules, if you're planning on getting butt naked on a beach and splashing around in the water with me, then my mouth will be focused on an entirely different place..." he cupped her ass suddenly through her dress and she jumped at the contact, before relaxing again. He pulled her hips forward against his and she could easily feel his erection through the thin material of his pants. She gave him a look. He wasn't apologetic in the least when he answered. "What can I say Jules? You make me hard. We're both grown ups... you a little more than me, but still. I can't help it if you happen to be so sexy that I can hardly stay in my pants. So much for my first-second-third date etiquette, huh?" he dipped his face to nuzzle his nose in her neck.

"You've got that right," she agreed, tipping her head to the side and sighing softly when his tongue flicked out over her hot skin, cooling and heating her at the same time. Pin-pricks and tingles shot along her spine when his teeth scraped her throat. "So, skinny dipping?" she breathed while he mumbled appreciative words against her neck and she sort of forgot to inhale and exhale for a moment.

"Can I undress you first?" he lifted his face from her neck, not even giving her a chance to answer before he kissed her again. Juliet let out a muffled little sound of surprise under the attack of his lips, his tongue probing again around hers. She eventually got her bearings before fighting back, moving the battle for dominance to his mouth instead. He grunted in surprise but seemed to enjoy her taking control, his fingers digging into her ass again while she yanked on his tie to pull him as close as she possibly could.

She broke away. "Only if I can undress you too," she nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth, tugging a little before letting go. He gaped at her for a second before snapping out of it.

"You rock my world," he suddenly grinned, warm hands sweeping over her shoulders and fingers tugging at the straps that held her dress in place. She returned his enthusiasm with her own little quip.

"I'm about to."

Every touch from him aroused her even more than before and Juliet found that just letting him undress her languidly was enough to set her on edge. He started with the straps first, sliding each one down and letting it dangle against her arm to tickle her. Each inch of skin that it revealed was kissed, gentle brushes from his lips that had her trembling before he'd even touched her intimately. She raised her arms out of the straps at his prompting and he hooked a finger under the top of the dress. He knew she wasn't wearing a bra with a dress like this and his stomach clenched.

This woman really knew how to work him.

He tugged a little, the dress slipping down to reveal the tops of her breasts to him and he wasted little to no time in kissing his way down her chest, tongue flicking and teeth nipping her into a frenzy. Her arms circled his shoulders and her hands caressed his head as he finally freed her breasts and ran the flat of his tongue over her left nipple. They both hummed in approval as she held him close. He parted his lips and covered her entire sensitive peak, sucking hard at the pebbled nipple and drawing out a shameless moan from her throat as he did it.

The other breast was getting the same attention from his fingers and he palmed it, drawing gentle circles around where she wanted to be touched the most, before sweeping his thumb over it and making her jerk in his arms. "Oh Shawn," she purred and pressed a kiss to the top of his head while he pleasured her, while her fingers massaged his scalp and tangled in his thick hair. His erection was still digging into her thigh and she rubbed against him. The vibrations from his moan around her nipple were enough to send shock waves straight down to her centre, hips bucking and her eyes closing as she cradled his head close to her chest. Shawn's free hand was rubbing up and down her exposed back, fingers splayed out to cover as much skin as he could.

He pulled away a little, flicking with his tongue. "Mmm, Jules... I wish you knew how good you taste. Can't wait to go down on you..." he admitted huskily, eyes finding hers when he heard her little squeak of protest. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I just- um..." she trailed off, completely embarrassed now that she'd given herself away to him. His brow furrowed and he cocked his head slightly. Her arms were still around his neck and her dress was still bunched around her waist, but he wanted to hear what she needed to say. "It's a little embarrassing if I'm honest. I don't really want to talk about it... Can we just-?" she plucked at the button on his shirt, but Shawn was never easily swayed when he wanted something. Especially when it came down to this girl. Hell, he'd been trying for three years to get her to go on a date with him and here they were, making out wildly in the middle of a deserted beach.

If that wasn't commitment to a cause then he didn't know what was.

"Jules, come on now. This is me you're talking to," he brushed a lock of hair that had fallen from the clips away from her face. "I think it's pretty clear how much I like you Jules. I want you... I want this. I'm still taking you on that date if it kills me," they both laughed softly at that. "So out with it. You don't have to be embarrassed around me," his lips traced her jaw and she shivered.

"It's just... I've never- That is to say, no-one has ever, uhm," she glanced downwards quickly and then back up and his eyes widened in shock, his jaw going slack. "I guess it's just never come up in relationships..." she trailed off because he was still staring at her in shock."Look, I shouldn't have mentioned it okay? You don't have to keep looking at me like I'm some blushing virgin Shawn," she grumbled, her arms falling away from his neck and wrapping around herself to cover her breasts from his view.

"Jules, how could that never have come up before? You're twenty-eight years old and you're telling me that no-one has ever done that for you? What kind of selfish assholes were you dating in college?" he shook his head when she shrugged. She was biting her lip nervously again now, unsure of just what was going through his head. She'd never admitted that to anyone. Things had just never gone that way for her before. She hadn't thought it was that much of a big deal. "Well that settles it Jules, we're doing this right here and right now. Before this night is over, I'm going to go down on you and I'll be damned if you're going to move again until I've made you cum," he stated brazenly, his eyes blazing with lust as he looked at her. She was staring at him in open disbelief of what he'd just said.

"Are you serious Shawn?" She couldn't think of any other argument to talk him out of it and said the first thing that came to mind. "What about going swimming?" He gave her a look of disdain mixed with disbelief.

"Screw swimming Jules! We have the rest of the night for swimming. We have the rest of our lives to strip butt naked and go _swimming_." It really had riled him up that no-one had ever paid enough attention to her to do that. It was a fundamental part of sexual experience in his book and Juliet had been missing out. That royally pissed him off. He noticed the flash of fear in her eyes and he calmed himself down. "Look Jules, you deserve everything I can give to you and I want to give you this. I want to do this for you," the gentle tone was back in his voice as he stepped forward, pressing a sweet kiss to her parted lips. "I want to make you feel good Juliet and hopefully I can make it a good experience for you... if you let me, that is."

The way she kissed him back made him certain that her answer was a 'yes'. Her arms uncrossed and snaked around him again, his open mouthed groan deepening the kiss. He ran his hands over her shoulders, down her back and settled them on the dress. With a few little pushes and a shimmy from Juliet, it pooled onto the sand in a red circle, leaving her in only her little matching panties. "You know," he muttered in between kisses. "It would make a girl a lot less self-conscious if the man she was about to have sex with was almost naked too." He grinned against her mouth.

"Your wish is my command," he began to loosen his tie even further but she quickly stopped him.

"Leave the tie on," she murmured and pulled it out from under his shirt collar so that it rested against his bare neck. His look said it all but she gave him no other explanation as her fingers swiftly undid every closed button on his shirt and slid it off of his arms. Pressing kisses over his neck, Juliet took a little revenge for his teasing earlier, flicking a thumb over his nipple and making him jerk. She ducked her head while her hands went elsewhere, tongue flicking his nipple while her nails scratched lightly over the bulge in his pants. He groaned in the back of his throat, head falling back and eyes closing in pleasure when she made light work of his belt buckle.

She pushed the pants away from his hips and they slid down his legs to leave only his boxers; which by this point hid very little as his cock strained against the material. He stepped out of the pants and reached out, his hands finding Juliet's waist and pulling her close. They kissed again, stumbling a little as Shawn tripped over his forgotten shirt. He broke away and leaned down to pick it up, shaking it free of sand before laying it flat across the ground. He motioned for her to lie down on it and it didn't take much persuasion once he began toying with her breasts again.

He lay himself over her, his shaft pressing through the thing layers of their underwear to rub over her entrance as she spread her legs to let him lie between them.

Hooking them around his lower back and crossing her ankles, Juliet arched up and rubbed herself over him knowing full well he could feel the heat from her core as well as she could. Shawn let out a half groan, half warning growl but it didn't deter her from reaching down and fingering the waistband of his boxers. Shawn shook his head as she tried to push them off. "Ah ah, Jules. I'm going to have to move off of this shirt in a minute and lying belly-slash-cock down in the sand could be a very uncomfortable experience without boxers on..." he said, allowing the image to sink in while she giggled. "But, these however..." he ran a finger over her wet opening through her panties and her smile fell away when she gasped."You might never have to wear panties again."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" she poked his arm roughly and he pouted.

"I'm going to go with 'yes'. Now, lie back, relax and let me _take care _of you," his smile turned almost predatory and she shivered in the sand under his intense gaze.

"How on earth can you make everything sound so dirty?" she wondered aloud as he kissed a path from her neck to her stomach. Pausing to flick his tongue into her belly button, Shawn glanced up as she tensed.

"I just say things Jules. It's your dirty mind that turns everything into innuendo. I'm just an innocent boy from Santa Barbara. I was a choir boy I'll have you know-" he hooked two fingers into the sides of her panties and they were gone before she could even blink. "And then you come along, with your pouty lips and your tight little body and lead me astray, right down the path of all things sinful..." While he was talking away he settled himself onto his elbows partly on the shirt, right between her legs. She tensed, nerves fluttering along with anticipation. But she let herself concentrate on the sound of his voice while he was hooking her legs over his shoulders with a grin. "And look at me now. About to do very wicked things to you with my tongue while you're the one lying there looking all angelic. Tut tut Juliet, you're a bad girl."

His last statement still hanging heavily in the air and Juliet's fingers brushing his hair, Shawn licked one painfully slow, long line right where she wanted him most. Juliet almost shot up out of the sand, but Shawn's hand on her stomach kept her in place. "Huh, I was right about you tasting good Jules..."

"Shawn-" she gasped his name loudly into the dark night as he blew a cool stream of air against her hot core. With his free hand, he closed two fingers together and slid them towards her entrance, gathering as much of her arousal as he could and spreading it up to her clit. Juliet clenched her eyes shut at the feeling of his fingers touching her so intimately, resisting the urge to arch her back again.

Parting her lips with the same hand, Shawn went to town, overjoyed to be showing her just what she'd been missing out on in the past. He licked every inch that he could reach, flicking up and over her clit before swirling around in tight circles to draw the little nub out even more. Juliet's fingers had clenched in his hair but he didn't seem to notice the pain, concentrating solely on her uninhibited cries of pleasure and the contracting muscles under his mouth. He groaned when he tasted a fresh gush of arousal on his tongue. Now _that _was what he was talking about. Sliding two fingers deep inside of her, Shawn pushed upwards to find her G-Spot and Juliet keened loudly, her body shaking as her orgasm fast approached.

"Shawn! Oh my God Shawn, please," her eyes were still squeezed shut and he pursed his lips to press a kiss against her clit, before pulling at it with another long suck. His fingers were thrusting erratically in and out of her now, making damn sure to get her G-Spot with every movement. Juliet's hair was fast falling out of the bun, fanning out in the sand and Shawn couldn't think of anything more beautiful. With a renewed vigour, he pressed the point of his tongue against a certain spot on her clit and pushed hard, just as his fingers were sliding back inside. Juliet practically exploded into orgasm, her cries music to his ears while her arousal spilled onto his fingers and soaked his shirt. He could feel his cock twitching violently in his boxers but he ignored it for the time being, just watching Juliet fall apart.

The waves of her orgasm lasted for several seconds, her hips moving themselves against his hand to prolong the pleasure. By the time she finally collapsed back into the sand, exhausted, Shawn was trying to resist doing it all over again just to watch the expressions on her face. Her breasts rose and fell with each deep breath she gulped in and he slowly slid his fingers out of her. She whimpered at the loss, her eyes opening to find him sucking on each finger separately, before licking the palm of his hand to make sure he'd gotten everything he could. She was far past the point of shyness now, beckoning him upwards with her finger. He pushed himself up a little and brushed the sand off of his stomach and boxers, crawling along her body to hover over her.

"Enjoy yourself? Who am I kidding, I can totally tell..." he popped his finger into his mouth again and she raised her eyebrows. "What? I'm just saying, for that being your first time being eaten out? You didn't disappoint Jules," he hummed around his second finger. "And I think it's safe to say my best shirt is ruined."

For the hundredth time that night, her cheeks flamed red. "Shawn... I didn't mean... I've never-" he cut her off with a deep kiss and she was pleasantly surprised to find that she could taste herself on his tongue. It made the experience that much more erotic as he kissed her deeply, his hand gripping the bottom of her thigh and forcing her legs up around his waist again.

"Jules, I think the whole point of the exercise was to make you cum like never before. Besides, that fact that you came like _that _just added a whole other level of awesome to the moment. You didn't tell me you could do that," his lips trailed over her chin while his thumb rubbed gentle circles over her hip.

"If you would stop distracting me with your lips for a second, you would have heard me say I didn't _know,_" she nuzzled him.

"Oh."

"Hmm, that's one word for it. But thank you Shawn, you made it really special and... Well, mind-blowing is the first word that comes to mind." Her eyes narrowed when she saw him purse his lips. "Are you seriously trying not to laugh because I said 'come'?" she shook her head when he chuckled anyway. "Real mature Spencer. I'm spilling my heart to you and you're giggling like an idiot," she scolded, the arms around his neck tightening as her fingers plucked at his long forgotten tie.

"I'm sorry Jules. I'm glad I could help... Now, what do you say we help out my friend down there? I think he feels a little left out that we didn't invite him to the party," he glanced down at the tent in his boxers and it was Juliet's turn to give him a sultry smile. "Jules, be nice to him, he's very shy," he warned playfully as she reached down and finally pushed his boxers over his ass and down his thighs as far as she could. Laying back in the sand, she looked down and raised an eyebrow.

She pulled his head forward to whisper in his head, her tongue tracing it while he shuddered pleasantly. "Don't know why such a _big boy_ would be shy," she purred, nibbling at his ear lobe while he beamed cockily into her neck. She could feel him smiling against her skin. "I only tell it like I see it Shawn," she glanced down again. "Oh yeah, definitely standing by my word on this one..." they erupted into childish giggles again, the light mood a far cry from the one of nervousness earlier. As the laughter wound down, Shawn stole another kiss from her.

"Thank you for the ego boost."

"Like I said, telling the truth Shawn. Makes me a little pissed that I've been wasting all this time when we could have been doing this." He hummed in agreement.

"Can I make love to you now Jules?" he let out another little laugh and she shifted her hips upwards with a nod. "I'm totally going to tell the guys I hit fourth base tomorrow at school," he teased and the snickering began again. The mood was far from serious anymore, the enjoyment of each other's company far too overwhelming. Shawn's body shook with the laughter as did Juliet's and they could hardly breathe. Taking himself in his palm, Shawn slid the head of his cock over her clit and they continued to giggle, the sighs and moans combining with the titters as they died down. "Okay..." he choked out."Okay, this is serious Jules," he composed himself, trying keep a straight face even with her smiling up at him. "This is our first time together, so it's supposed to be special."

"Shawn, it already is, you big dope. It's you..." she pulled him in for a slow, languid kiss as he slid himself inside of her. Juliet let out a moan of pleasure into his mouth and he groaned right back, not stopping until he was all the way to the hilt inside of her hot, wet heat. With a gasp, they broke apart, Shawn's nose brushing her cheek as her eyes closed over and she relaxed into the sand. He filled her and stretched her just the way she knew she wanted and his breath was hot on her neck as he dipped his head. "Wow," she whimpered, nuzzling her nose into his hair.

"Yeah," he muttered breathlessly against her. "Just wow..." He pulled back almost painfully slowly, slipping out of her until only the head of his cock remained. Juliet squeezed her inner muscles around him and he clenched his teeth as pleasure ran through him. He kept the pace slow and he pushed back inside, filling her again as deeply as he could. Her fingertips were digging into his shoulders as she gripped him against her. Again he pulled away, a little faster this time and as he thrust back inside, Juliet's hips came up to meet his.

They continued with the slow, languid rocking, moans and gasps tearing from their throats when Shawn hit a certain spot or when Juliet clenched around his shaft. He gripped her thigh again and urged her legs to go even higher around him and she didn't disappoint her knees just under his arms as he pressed down. The angle worked wonders as he pushed even deeper than before and Juliet bucked involuntarily upwards. Her hands fell away from him to play with her breasts and Shawn watched, completely engrossed in the movements of her fingers over her nipples. Without a second thought, she offered him a finger and he sucked it into his mouth to wet it. He did the same with the other finger, his saliva making her nipples shiny and wet.

He picked up the pace a little more, his thrusts a little faster and a little deeper now. The sound of his hips slapping against her thighs with every movement was just as arousing as their moans and Shawn took the time to tell her this. His breath breezed over her ear. "I love that sound," he whispered, thrusting home again and Juliet couldn't help but nod her enthusiastic agreement. "You know what other sound I love?" he half-gasped in her ear and she shook her head, finding that forming words was now far out of her reach. With a flick of his fingers, Shawn caught her clit and she let out a cry of delight. "There it is. I couldn't listen to that sound all day long."

"Shawn-" Juliet managed to gasp out. "Shawn, no more teasing."

He agreed wholeheartedly and when he pulled out the next time, he made his thrust short and sharp. Juliet arched upwards as much as she could, her breasts within easy reach for his mouth and he made quick work of the distance in between them. His hips were moving in jerky motions now, Juliet's muscles clenching and releasing like crazy as her second orgasm of the night approached her.

Shawn didn't let up for a second, pulling out only a little before ramming himself back inside of her. The pace was frantic now and it took no time at all for his name to erupt from Juliet's lips again as she shuddered and shook underneath him. He held her, continuing to thrust wildly as his lips found her neck and he sucked roughly on her skin. Juliet was tight around his shaft and with the fluttering of her muscles it only took him a few more thrusts to gruffly moan her name and cum inside of her. His hips jerked a few times while he orgasmed, Juliet's gentle kisses over his face keeping him as grounded as they could.

The night was filled with nothing but their ragged breathing for a few minutes, Shawn's forehead resting against hers, their eyes closed and their lips millimetres apart. When he eventually found the strength to pull out of her, they both groaned as Shawn's arms shook with the effort of holding himself up. Juliet pushed him up gently onto his knees so that he was kneeling in between her thighs as she sat up too. They could do nothing but look at one another for several more seconds, before Shawn gave her a winning smile and she barked a laugh, falling back into the sand and knowing she would be emptying out her hair for the next week. Shawn grinned down at her, his hand dusting some sand from her arms.

"What time is it?" she finally asked, sitting back up. He looked around and spotted his pants, leaning over to pull them towards him. Fishing in his pocket for his phone, he squinted at the screen.

"Whoa, it's 3:30 Jules," he was wide eyed. "We really lost track of time didn't we?"

"Well, I think we have a reasonable excuse Shawn... Come on, let's get dressed," she took the hand that he offered and stood up, albeit a little shakily. He couldn't keep the smug look off of his face when he saw her wobble. "Shut up," she teased, pressing a kiss against his jaw. "I know you're proud of yourself, but help a lady find her panties please."

"I think it's safe to say that 'lady' and 'find her panties' really can't fit into the same sentence," he teased, letting them dangle from his finger when he finally found them. Juliet plucked them away and stepped into them non-chlantly while he watched. She threw him a look and he gave her one right back. "You seriously can't expect me not to look, can you? May I remind you where I've been in the last hour and fifteen minutes?" he waggled his eyebrows while he buckled his belt. Juliet stuck her tongue out at him, pulling on her dress and picking up his shirt. She wrinkled her nose at it.

"You know... my place is a lot closer than yours. I bet we could save this shirt if we hurried," she held it out to him and he took it, scrutinizing it before promptly balling it up and tossing it behind him and into the sea. She gaped at him like he was an idiot.

"Screw that," he said. "I'm not doing laundry tonight. Let's just go back to your place, take a shower together and spent your day off doing things that your bedroom is going to remember _forever_," he slid his hand into hers while she shook her head in disbelief. She tangled her fingers with his as they set off to collect their shoes.

"You have no concept of double meanings do you?"

"I've been told it's not my strong point."

* * *

**A/N: We've officially hit 100,000 words everyone! *throws pineapple party* Whoo! **

**Yes, I know I'm very late getting this to you guys, but I've hit a little life hitch that involves my job. Or soon to be lack of one. Apparently the recession doesn't care if you need money to live, so I've been swimming in depression for the last few weeks and I didn't want to write this while I was down because it would have killed the whole mood.**

**But, onto much happier things. You guys went all out with reviews last chapter and I don't think I can ever express just how much I love each and every one of you. When you review, it makes my day and you should all be proud of yourselves for pushing me to actually get to 100,000 words in the first place. Without you guys, I wouldn't be bothered XD**

**I've gotten loads of requests for a Kama Sutra fic and yes, I did love the reference and yes it has been swimming around in my mind for quite a while now, so look out for it in the future. Also been thinking about a 'Lovers Retreat' fic as well. I'm also desperate to try out an Alternate Universe fic on you guys as well, so look forward to that.**

**As always, I'm dying to hear your ideas and I love to hear from you all. My inbox is always open if you need anything and I'll try to get back to you ASAP. I hope you'll all stay with me for the next hundred thousand words of Shules!**

**Reviews are like hitting 100,000 words of smut. Eventually you just can't think of any other words for genitals any more... Wait what? That doesn't even make any sense.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Shawn... Oh Shawn, it's perfect!"

Juliet O'Hara practically ran at full speed into their suite ahead of him, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet as she surveyed everything. She didn't know what to look at first; the statuesque fire place that immediately drew your eye when you came into the room, or the cushy looking couch that you could lose yourself in, or even the ridiculously large television adorning the wall. Juliet immediately knew it would be getting little use over the weekend, so Shawn better not get attached. When she and Shawn would be amusing themselves on a romantic weekend get-away, a TV would be the last thing on their minds.

The bedroom however... Biting her lip, she snapped herself out of it. She could at least get unpacked before jumping him, she mused with a sly grin. Oh yes, Shawn Spencer was in for one hell of a surprise this weekend and all that sexy lingerie in her suitcase definitely wasn't going to wear itself. Of course, the weekend wasn't going to be entirely based on sex. If she could, she was dragging him on that hot-air balloon tour whether he liked it or not. Maybe they could go swimming and take advantage of the spa facilities. She could persuade him to try out the steam rooms and the sauna. They could even have an hour on the tennis court.

There was plenty to do around the resort, so no, the weekend was definitely _not _all about sex.

Although...

Pulling her gaze away from the room for a second, she glanced at him quickly; her eyes roamed over his body appreciatively while he was looking around. She loved taking advantage of her girlfriend privileges when he was distracted. Hell, even when they hadn't been dating, she'd often found her eyes wandering over his body; most of the time settling on his ass. Especially when they'd first met and the attraction had been almost electric. Thinking back, she often wondered how she'd stayed so professional around him. Putting all the ogling she'd done aside. He'd been lean and boyish and irresistible back then. She'd even had one or two little naughty fantasies about him; usually involving him turning up at her apartment during a rainstorm- soaked through to the bone and in need of someone to warm him up. As embarrassing as it was, she'd really enjoyed that one. Yes, Shawn had turned her on all those years ago for sure.

But now... Oh God.

Now? He made her body sizzle with pure, hell-fire heat. He may have been lean and boyish back then, but now he was muscular and manly and everything about him made her feel like her clothes were too tight and in need of removal. He'd matured so much since that day in the diner, both mentally and physically. Sure, he might not be the toughest guy out there but Juliet knew deep down that he would fight to the last breath for the people he loved and thanks to his little slip up a few months before, she was sure that he loved _her._

Oh yes, Shawn was a man alright and when now they were dating, he just blew her mind at every turn. Plus, she certainly had no need for fantasies anymore when the real thing was more than willing to take care of her needs. Most of the time she didn't even need to say anything. He would just glance at her and he would know what she was thinking, that she wanted him right then and there.

He was leaning against the door frame again with his muscular arms folded across his chest and a days worth of stubble on his chin, those intelligent eyes of his flicking from one thing to another as he took in the room silently. She had a real thing about his eyes; the way they would flare with heat when he looked at her during sex and spark to life when he woke up in the morning. Sometimes they would shine with mischief and she would know that- A) He'd either done something to Carlton's desk at work, or B) He was _about _to do something to Carlton's desk at work. When he was angry or aroused they would darken so much that she wasn't sure if they would ever go back to the hazel-green color she loved. But most of all, she loved how they seemed to see right through people sometimes.

They could immediately see through her facade of happiness when she'd had a tough day at work and she was trying to put on a brave face. His arms would pull her close and he would whisper sweet words to make her feel better and make the smile she wore to keep the world at bay a real, honest one. It was difficult to keep the smile away when he was telling her how beautiful she looked that night, or telling her that he would always be there when she needed him.

His arms would keep her safe for as long as she needed them to.

She had a thing about his arms too, although that was a more physical aspect of her attraction to him. She secretly loved it when he wore tight tee-shirts that showed off just how well-defined his upper body was. She didn't care what anyone said, those work out bricks were certainly doing their job and the shirts that he wore now didn't show his hard work off as much as they should. Another perk of being able to see him naked, she bit back a smile.

Her mind drifted back to all those nights when she would casually straddle his lap after sex and explore his chest, fingers ghosting over his skin, scars and all... He disliked his scars, thinking them unsightly. She liked them. She liked hearing the stories behind them, like the one on his wrist from when he'd fallen out of a tree or the one on his chest from the surgery he'd had as a child. Some she already knew the story behind, like the one on his shoulder from where he'd been shot a few years back. She was a lot less fond of that one. It held nothing but bad memories for the both of them. But she would kiss it anyway and it made him smile to know that she found every bit of him sexy, even if he didn't like them himself.

She immediately felt her temperature rise and her face flush. She looked away. If she stared for too long she would never be able to focus on anything else. She thought about the sexy underwear in her case. Okay, so maybe if she timed each one she could get through _all _of the tiny satin gowns she'd packed. Along with all the lacy bras, panties and the one garter set that she'd purchased especially. He still didn't have a clue about _that,_ seeing as it was tucked away in the bottom of her case for tomorrow night. That was his other treat for bringing her on a couples vacation.

Well, two for each night... Hmm, maybe three.

Shawn's stamina was surprisingly high for a guy who hated exerting himself for anything other than his thirty-minute daily workout and his girlfriend. Yet another advantage of being his other half, she smirked. He would pull her to the bedroom after dinner on their weekends off, resting after round one for an hour before continuing onto round two and then if they felt like it, round three in the shower a while later. If they were working to _that _schedule then she'd get through them all with ease. Knowing Shawn he wouldn't want to go outside until she dragged him, kicking and screaming.

Slumber party and nudey times indeed. Maybe she should order some champagne on ice for the drinking part of his out-of-office reply. Turning back to the room, she continued to explore as he remained oblivious to her plans to thrill him over the next few days.

When he'd first surprised her with the location of their get-away, she'd been ecstatic knowing just how expensive it could be to secure a room at this villa in particular. It was safe to say that so far, everything had more than exceeded her expectations- including her boyfriend. Although she'd had every faith in him to not let her down. He was still standing in the doorway, an amused smile tugging at his lips as she ran from room to room like a child on a sugar high. She really couldn't help herself.

She was surprised that _he _wasn't the one checking the bed for the complimentary chocolates instead of her.

The cream carpet was cushy underfoot as she kicked off her heels and wiggled her toes in it, clasping her hands together and gazing out of the wide, glass patio doors. Their balcony overlooked the quiet countryside that the villa was situated in the middle of. A vast sea of green stretched out in front of her. Birds sang sweetly out in the trees as the sun beat down through the clear blue sky. It really was a perfect day for that balloon tour... But then again, it was also the perfect day to stay inside and sex your gorgeous boyfriend into a coma. _Jesus O'Hara, _came the little voice of her Detective side. _Get your mind out of the gutter._

Her slutty side immediately retaliated. _What are you? Miss Prim and Proper? He's your boyfriend- you nude it up all the time with him. Go and drag him in here right now Missy. He won't complain- hell, I bet he's thinking about it too. After all, he is a guy. I doubt he's going to object to having you bare ass naked and lying on the bed when he comes into the room._

That voice was currently more convincing than Detective Voice. She was uptight anyway, Slutty Voice teased.

Her vicious inner battle raged on until she heard the bedroom door open behind her and her case land on the king-sized bed with a 'thunk'. Soft steps muffled by the carpet approached before Shawn nudged her playfully with his shoulder and came to a stop next to her. He grinned as she smiled, turning to look out in the same direction as her.

"Liking everything so far babe?"

Wordlessly, she turned to face him, her fingers curling around the back of his neck as she pulled him forward for a kiss. Shawn responded eagerly, tongue slipping past her lips to deepen the instant he felt them part a little. She felt him hum happily at her answer, kissing her passionately until she pulled away and let him go with one last sweet peck. That kiss had vaguely reminded her of their little stint in the souvenir shop in Vancouver. Shawn Spencer was one hell of a kisser and it could get them both into serious trouble when they got caught up in the moment.

She licked her lips slowly, letting his eyes follow her tongue before answering with actual words.

"Like it? Shawn, I _love _it. It's absolutely perfect," she answered honestly, sliding her hand into his. He swung their joined hands between them before bringing hers to his lips and pressing a kiss against the back of it.

"Good, because we'll be seeing a lot of it if I have any say in the matter," he gave her a grin that just screamed _'lets try out the bed' _and she rolled her eyes in amusement, pulling away from him and sashaying back into the living room. She wasn't giving in that easily, no matter what Little Miss Slutty was screaming in her head. Of course she was horny and hot for her boyfriend. She was _always _hot for her boyfriend but it didn't mean she had to make things easy on him. He had to work for it sometimes.

Shawn pouted for a second, standing by himself before whipping around and following her into the living room, with the single minded intention of throwing her over his shoulder and driving her wild for however long she would let him. Instead, he found himself with an armful of suitcase. She shoved it into his arms the second he stepped through the doorway and his pout was quickly back in full swing. "Jules..." he whined loudly, looking down at his case and then back up at her. "Who wants to unpack when I could be getting naked this very second with my girlfriend? That's madness woman!"

"Shawn," she stressed his name, putting down the knick-knack she'd been playing with on the table. She turned to him, hands on hips and that look on her face that told him he was in trouble. "If you want to see me naked this weekend at all Spencer, you'll go unpack right now. Then who knows? I could be undressing while you're doing that." She added that last part to make him move faster.

"Do you know how much you turn me on when you get all demanding? It's kinky Jules."

"Shawn _now_," she pointed to the bedroom and he was off like a shot with a saucy smile on his face and his case flung over his shoulder. "Too easy," Juliet muttered, fingers deftly unbuttoning the front of her shirt. It wasn't the first time she'd convinced Shawn to do something using sex as a reward. It certainly wouldn't be the last, she let out a little giggle. Shawn didn't complain, especially when he found her naked when he came back from taking out the garbage or from putting the groceries away. His eyes would light up like a kid at Christmas. Once, he'd actually thrown her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom caveman style. He'd enjoyed that.

While she dropped her shirt to the floor and began to unzip her jeans, Juliet thought about the actual sexual relationship they shared. Shawn was surprisingly attentive when it came to her needs in bed. He insisted that she never leave the room without having orgasmed at least twice. Not that he had any problems getting her there, she felt her cheeks flush red. Skilled hands, skilled mouth, skilled... everything else. She shimmied her jeans down her legs and they pooled on the floor, leaving her in only a lacy bra and panties. Shawn certainly never left her disappointed in bed. The few times he actually came before she did, he would go down on her again until her orgasm hit her full force.

Like she said, two orgasms or she wasn't leaving the room.

Of course, there had been times she'd jumped him when he came home, repaying the favor and making a very happy boyfriend in the process. Oddly enough, he'd never seemed fussed about blow jobs during sex; his focus usually on her. But she'd gotten her way eventually. It hadn't been difficult and Shawn had been so responsive under her mouth and hands that Juliet found herself more than enjoying it as well. There was something about having so much power over him that really turned her on, especially when he was panting, moaning her name and gripping the covers of the bed like his life depended on it.

She reached around and unhooked her bra, tugging it away and down her arms before tossing it aside. It landed over the back of the couch and she left it where it was. They could tidy everything up later. "Sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know I'm almost naked in here right?" A dull thud and a muffled swear word followed her statement and she smiled proudly, loving that she could affect him like that. It was only fair. After all, if he could make her hot with just a look, then she should be able to do the same to him. "Are you okay in there baby?" Some more shuffling and grumbling followed before he eventually replied.

"I'm fine. Just wondering why I'm wasting my time doing this when I could in there with you..." his reply was muffled and grumpy as she shook her head. "You have to be turned on by now Jules."

"Who says I'm not turned on? Just think about the prize at the end of it all and you'll get through it," she called back, slipping her panties down her legs and stepping out of them. He really was impatient when sex was on the table. So why not make it even more difficult for him? With a wry, triumphant smile, she tossed her panties straight into the bedroom itself. His eyebrows almost hit his hairline and there was silence as Shawn stared at them, knowing that '_almost naked_' had just officially transitioned into '_fully naked_'.

"Damn it Jules! You shouldn't tease me like that!"

Abandoning his task, he flung the case aside and it sprayed it's contents over the bed, before thudding to the ground. Ignoring it, he stomped out of the bedroom with one single-minded purpose. Get Juliet O'Hara on that couch and make her wish she hadn't teased him in the first place. He skidded to a halt directly in front of her as all the words he'd been about to say vanished from his mind- replaced by a very eloquent string of the only swear words he could remember at that point. He needn't have worried about getting her onto the couch.

She was already there, completely naked just as he'd hoped she'd be, with her tanned legs crossed daintily and her arms spread over the back as though she owned the place. The teasing smile on her face and the way her eyes dipped to his crotch said it all as he stood, speechless and wide eyed. His jaw slackened.

Sure, he'd seen her naked before. Lots and lots of times before. She was his girlfriend after all. Seeing her naked came as part of the package deal. But that didn't mean he enjoyed it any less each time. He felt his cock harden slightly as his throat went dry and all sentences seemed to be erased from his head. "Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to make me regret teasing you so much?" She purred at him and his cock twitched against the denim of his pants. He really had to stop wearing jeans around her. Hell, he should stop wearing clothes, full stop.

He briefly wondered if she would agree to some sort of naked policy when they were alone.

Her fingers ran over the material of the couch almost impatiently as he stared. She clicked her tongue at his sudden loss of brain power, considering where all the blood must be rushing to and her eyes fell back to his crotch. A smirk tugged at her lips when she noticed the bulge that was really making itself known.

She uncrossed her legs slowly, her gaze on his face and his eyes followed the movement every step of the way, landing on the apex of her thighs when she was done. "Sha-awn... I'm waiting," she sing-songed at him. "You're not going to leave a girl naked and hot for you, all alone on this big couch are you?"

With a deep predatory growl, the thought of what he was missing out on by standing there like a dumb ass sparked him to life again and he lunged forward. She squealed with sheer delight as he scooped her up into his arms, one under her shoulders and the other under her knees and plundered her mouth with his tongue. She responded eagerly, pulling away a little to wrap her lips around his tongue and suck softly on it the way she knew he liked. The first morning she'd tried the tongue trick on him, they hadn't gotten out of his apartment in time for work. Or lunch.

She sucked once more and he groaned wistfully, pulling back.

"You, Juliet O'Hara are one bad girl and you drive me so crazy. In a good way of course," he added as an afterthought. "Although, what other way is there?" His lips trailed down her neck and over her collarbone as he showed off his strength by not even breaking a sweat as he held her up. Juliet hummed happily at the trail of heat he was leaving over her chest, before he swept a line with his tongue straight to her waiting breasts. Threading her fingers through his thick hair, Juliet held his face to her breasts as her head fell back and her eyes closed.

Shawn had a few tricks of his own when it came to turning her on. He would circle his tongue around her nipples until she begged him to touch her where she wanted him to the most; and it was guarenteed that she _would _beg him. He would suck hard and she would be gone to him, completely focused on what his mouth was doing to her breasts.

Shawn pulled a pert nipple into his mouth, teasing her with light sucks and nips. "Now who's bad?" she murmured, feeling the tops of her thighs clench with sweet anticipation. She loved it when he teased her. When she said he was bad... Well, she really meant it. He loved to misbehave and wouldn't you know it? Shawn Spencer had a penchant for getting into to dirty-talking wars with her, especially when they were within earshot of other people. She would have to watch out for that later, especially if they were sitting in the middle of a restaurant.

"Baby, you have no idea," Shawn lifted his head, eyes shining with delight.

"Well, why don't you show me?"

With a chuckle, he tossed her gently back onto the couch, her head on the arm rest and her hair fanning out over the material like a halo. Her fingers trailed down and he followed them right the way along until she was cupping her center gently with her own hand. He groaned softly in the back of his throat as she bit down on her full bottom lip and sighed softly. His jeans were definitely far too tight now. He unbuckled his belt quickly, deft fingers sliding his zipper down and popping his button, before tossing his shirt aside. He hooked his fingers into the side of his pants and then his boxers, pushing them down his legs and kicking them aside. Juliet's eyes never left him, trailing over his body.

The feeling of relief as he freed himself from the confines of his jeans was wonderful.

Juliet licked her lips involuntarily when he took his hard cock in his hand, pumping slowly along his shaft and his eyes flicking between watching what her hand was dong and watching her expressions. Juliet spread her legs a little to give him an even better view of what she was doing to herself, dipping a finger into her center in a shallow movement to feel just how wet she was.

He felt his breath catch in his throat when she whimpered and raised her hips a little from the couch. Circling her clit a few times, Juliet's free hand drifted over her stomach and up to her breasts. Thumb flicking over her right nipple, her eyes bore into his and she finally slid two fingers deep inside of herself. Her lips parted and Shawn felt his stomach clench pleasurably. Juliet knew how much seeing her pleasure herself turned him on. Especially if he was doing the same not a foot away from her.

He squeezed the base of his cock gently, his free hand resting on her knee softly and his fingers rubbing circles. "God Jules... You have no idea how hot that is," he purred, eyes still watching her fingers slide in and out intently. He moved closer, kneeling between her legs now with his cock close to her center. They're hands were practically touching with each separate movement.

"Oh yes I do," she shuddered a breath when his knuckles brushed against her as he stroked himself. He managed a smirk before her hips bucked again and he found himself moving even closer. "Shawn, please. I want you..." her fingers were gone from herself and brushing the head of his cock instead. With a feral growl Shawn released himself and fell forwards. He landed on his forearms, one on either side of her head and Juliet's arms wrapped around his neck and her legs curled around his waist. Her fingers speared his hair and her mouth crashed against his while he slid inside deeply.

He didn't stop until he was all the way in and she was shivering and panting under him.

They rocked together heavily, deep thrusts bringing them close to the edge quickly and their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. It didn't take long as Juliet writhed underneath him, whispered pleads of _'harder' _and _'more Shawn' _whimpered into his ear and spurring him on. It was her voice that made him speed up without a word of warning, pistoning into her and they crashed into orgasm together; Juliet jerking roughly in his arms and his name ripping from her throat in a scream. Muscles clamped down on his cock hard and he let out a rough shout into her neck, his hips bucking with every wave of his orgasm.

It took them a few seconds to compose themselves as he pulled himself out of her. They both groaned at the feeling of loss, before his lips were back on her ear. "Okay, so we've ruined the couch..." he gulped in a breath as Juliet brushed the hair from her face and lay, looking up at the ceiling and trying to catch her own breath. "What else do you think we could ruin before dinner tonight?" he murmured against her cheek, his lips pulling back into a sly grin that told her he was completely serious about the proposition. She didn't even have the energy to reprimand him let alone push him off so she could cool down. They were both sweaty and hot at that point anyway, so she jerked his head back to look into his eyes.

With a seductive grin, she reached down and ran her fingertips over his cock. He growled lightly at the teasing motion as she answered. "How about we try out the shower?" The smirk on his face turned into a full grin.

"Jules, do you remember the first time we showered together? We ruined that nice hotel room in Vancouver. They won't let us go back to it," he reminded her, all the memories from their first time together in Canada rushing back to the both of them. Shattered bottles, flooded floors and a broken shower door that equaled a lot of money in repairs hadn't seemed to matter as Shawn had taken her against the wall, all rational thought vanishing by that point.

"Shawn," she pouted innocently and his eyes fell on her bottom lip, sticking out so very temptingly. He dipped his head and pressed a light kiss to it. She caught his mouth and they shared a deep kiss before pulling apart. "Don't you want to wreck any more bathrooms with me? We had so much fun the last time..."

His eyebrow quirked at her innocent tone. "Oh baby, I said nothing of the sort... Now get that sexy ass into the bathroom!" He moved off of her and she jumped to her feet. His hand caught her ass with a playful slap as he followed her.

* * *

After wasting the whole of the afternoon away christening their hotel bed, couch and Jacuzzi bath tub, Shawn and Juliet had finally managed to get themselves dressed up and make it down to the restaurant in time for dinner. Although there had been a close call in the elevator on the way down. Shawn really had trouble keeping his hands to himself when she was dressed so beautifully. They had been cutting it a bit close for dinner, considering that most people were winding down by that time in the evening. The sun was setting on the horizon and was casting reds and oranges into the night sky, so Shawn asked for a table near to the window so Juliet could watch the sunset. He may be goofy sometimes, she thought, but he was so considerate.

She couldn't really bring herself to be disappointed about losing their first afternoon at the villa. Sure, it had been Juliet's initial plan to visit the pool and then explore a little bit- maybe go wine tasting at the nearby vineyard- but all of those wonderful sounding things had been overshadowed by Shawn's seemingly effortless ability to make her beg for her release over and over again. It was almost like the man didn't need to try. Most of what she could remember through the haze of pleasure was his hands all over her, playing her like an instrument.

She didn't regret a second of it.

Sure, they could have wandered languidly around the pool in adult robes and met new, interesting people. They could have made vacation friends and had cocktails at the mini bar... But she quickly found that her argument of why they should go outside was usually invalid if one or more parties couldn't talk. Let's face it, it was difficult to talk when you had something in your mouth at the time. She blushed, her cheeks tinging red when she thought back to Shawn's face when they'd finally made it to the bedroom. She loved watching him unravel when she went down on him, she thought with a smirk.

"Thinking about this afternoon?" Shawn's voice broke through her silent contemplation as he glanced up from behind his menu. Juliet raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Oh please Jules. You're blushing and smirking at the same time. You only ever do that when you're thinking about sex," he laughed loudly and several people around them glanced up from their dinners. Juliet ducked her head in embarrassment. "What?" he asked, seeing her look down.

"Baby, your voice tends to carry..." Shawn's eyes widened.

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly and Juliet knew that he wasn't sorry at all. In fact... "But I just can't stop thinking about how you move your body Jules." She groaned to herself. Not from arousal. Not yet any way. But because she knew what was coming. Shawn loved to talk dirty to her in public, getting her revved up enough that she would drag him to whatever private place she could find and screw his brains out then and there.

"Shawn," she started, a clear warning in her voice. He shrugged indifferently.

"It's true."

"_Shawn!"_ she stressed. "You can talk dirty to me all you want after dinner." She hoped that would keep him happy enough that he would quit it before the waitress came to serve them. Besides, she was hungry and the food here both looked and smelled delicious. Shawn could turn her on all he wanted when she had a full stomach and they were out of earshot of other people. Not that people being around had ever stopped him before. He was chuckling into his menu now, eyes scanning and she felt relief wash over her. He would be good.

"Okay Jules, you win. I'll behave myself. No making you blush until we've had something to eat. To be honest, I am kind of hungry now. Have you picked anything yet?" he asked, glancing up at her. She nodded, having already chosen for herself by the time he'd picked up his menu. He held up his hand a flagged down a nearby waitress. She took their order with a smile and brought them a fresh bottle of champagne for the table, which Shawn had asked for on the way in. Juliet was impressed and she told him as much.

"Champagne, Shawn? Fancy. I hope this isn't costing you too much..."

"Jules," he scoffed, clearly uncomfortable at the thought of discussing how much the weekend was costing him. "Only the best for my girlfriend. You deserve a no expense spared weekend away from the SBPD and that's what I'm giving you. Don't think about money. Don't think about work. Just enjoy yourself and have a good time." His hand found hers across the table and he squeezed, strong fingers wrapping around her smaller ones. "And baby?" he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Shawn. You look very handsome, if I do say so myself," she returned the compliment just as their food arrived. They ate and talked for what felt like hours, their conversation ranging from the day they met to everything that had happened since then. Shawn asked about Juliet's family life when she was a child and she learned an awful lot about his relationship with both his mother and his father. Shawn really was a complex person. You didn't see it when he was fooling around and acting like a twelve year old, but in the moments he spoke about his childhood and the divorce, she could see a plethora of emotions and memories that made him so complicated underneath his armor.

She was honored that he would let her in like that. That he would take his armor away and let her see the real him sometimes. Not all the time, but sometimes. She would catch rare glimpses of 'Serious Shawn' or he would say something related to his wilder days and then freeze, as though expecting her to see him for what he was and make a run for it. But she wouldn't. He could tell her everything, his deepest secrets and all the things he'd ever screwed up and she wouldn't walk away from him. She _couldn't _walk away from him.

She briefly wondered if he was ever going to tell her that he wasn't a real psychic.

Oh yes, she knew. She'd known for a while. She wasn't a Detective for nothing. She'd been angry when she worked it out. In fact, she'd been more than angry. Seething with rage and waiting until the next time she would see him so she could tear him a new one was more appropriate; or maybe punch him in the face for lying to her for most of their relationship. It had been in the middle of a case with a missing mother and child. She'd followed up on one of his 'psychic' leads and found that instead of divining the clue, he'd actually been at the crime scene having left his jacket behind like the idiot he was. It hadn't taken her long to put everything together and she'd been devastated.

Arriving back at her apartment that night, she'd heard him in one of the bedrooms moving around. She'd stormed in, ready to tear into him and make him sorry he'd ever been born. But then she'd laid eyes on him. He was shaking, his eyes red and tears streaming down his face. He was pouring over the case files in his hands, papers scattered all around the room and his hair a mess from where he'd been running his fingers through it. She'd watched him silently from the doorway as everything dawned on her.

He was terrified. His brain was working over time as he tried to put everything together and save the woman and her son. He didn't have psychic powers to help him. It was all on his head if things went wrong. Sure, other people would blame the 'visions', but he would know.

He would know that everything was on him. The pressure must have been overwhelming because she'd never seen him so vulnerable before. So raw and open. She hadn't had the heart to yell or scream like she'd planned to. Instead, she'd taken the paper from his hands and hugged him to her, letting him break down against her like he never had before. She'd rocked him back and forth, assuring him that it wouldn't be his fault if they couldn't find them. No-one would blame him because he was doing the best he could.

But he'd done it. The very next day he's put every piece of the puzzle together and everything she'd been mad about had vanished as she watched him work. Now that she knew it wasn't psychic visions, watching him put everything together was doubly impressive to her. His mind was so beautiful, hidden behind the mask of immaturity that many geniuses put up.

She'd never seen a mind work like his before.

And so she kept her secret while he kept his, so he could continue to work with her and she could watch him save lives with his gifts. He would tell her one day, when he was ready. Of that she was sure. But for now she let him continue the rouse, knowing that it would come as a shock to him when he expected her to walk out the door as he told her. Instead, she was going to kiss him and tell him it didn't matter. She loved him and she'd known all along. She was going to have the camera ready for the look on his face when that day came. Maybe tonight she would tell him she loved him. Even if he didn't say it back, she knew that he did because it had slipped out during Carlton's lie detector test.

By the time they had finished their full meal it was completely dark outside and he was gazing vacantly out of the window at the night sky while she finished her wine. "Sweetie? Are you okay?" she set the glass down, reaching out for his hand like he had for hers earlier. He seemed to snap out of some deep thought he'd been having and he looked away from the glass.

"Hmm?"

"I said are you okay? You seem distracted," her thumb traced circles over his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about how I got so lucky," he smiled at her and she smiled back softly, knowing that he felt like charming her tonight. Even if they were going back to the same bed, he still liked to flirt and charm and see if he could make her melt with just his words. He was surprisingly good at it. "And now, shall we away to the-" he threw his fingers up in a V-shape, a sly grin replacing the gentle smile. "Veranda, my lady?" This was going to end with her blushing, she thought. She just knew it.

They held hands as they wandered out onto the veranda, Shawn ordering more drinks from the bar while Juliet leaned against the railing and enjoyed the warm evening air. He was back beside her before she could even miss him, wine glass pressed into her hand and a cool beer in his. She was beginning to feel the effects of the wine now, her body relaxed and her head a little fuzzy. Shawn was no better, the beer getting to him just as much as the wine. They linked arms as they leaned against the railing and Juliet pressed a kiss to his cheek as they watched other couples roam around the entertainment area below them. Feeling bold, Juliet murmured to him. "I thought you were planning to talk dirty to me after dinner? What's the matter Spencer? Chicken?" It was like a red rag to a bull and Shawn slipped behind her, arms curling around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Jules, you know not to tease me like that. It makes me so hard," his lips were on her ear and his breath was hot on her skin. She shivered under him when he whispered it while his hands gripped her hips and pulled her back into him.

"I can't help myself. Something about you just makes me so hot," she tipped her head back and exposed her neck to his mouth, not disappointed when he pressed kisses to the expanse of her throat. "I guess it must just be me." Shawn hummed against her, fingers digging into her hips now and trying his best not to grind into her in case someone saw them. He continued to trail hot wet kisses over her where ever he could; her neck, her jaw, her cheek. He loved being in control of her, knowing he was going to make drive her even crazier later on. All he had to do was get alone.

"Hmm, do you remember that song '_Closer_' Jules? Released in the 90's by Nine Inch Nails?" he asked suddenly, his voice low and rumbling, chest pressed tightly against her back and his long fingers stretching dangerously close to her center as his hands rested on the top of her thighs now. Juliet shivered, unable to recall the song from memory. She shook her head.

"Can't say as I do, Shawn."

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that... Allow me to refresh your memory. _'I wanna fuck you like an animal,'_" he purred into her ear and she let out a short gasp, not expecting it to be so dirty right away. "_'I wanna feel you from the inside,'_" his hands trailed down, resting on her thighs fully now as his erection pushed against his pants. She could feel it pressed against her ass and she couldn't stop her own smile. "'_I wanna fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed. You get me closer to God-'"_ she cut him off at that point, turning in his arms and crushing her mouth against his. He groaned headily, tongue immediately meeting hers in her mouth. Her hands mussed his hair as she held him close, turned on and more than ready to head back to their room.

Ten minutes later, they crashed loudly through the door of their room before slamming it shut and fumbling with whatever piece of clothing got in their way. Shawn's belt was gone before she could even blink and her dress proved to be an ineffective barrier against his probing fingers. Eventually he had her naked in front of him, his own pants open and his shirt only half off. He gave her no warning, spinning her around and pushing her top half down until she was bent over the couch on full display for his hungry eyes. He growled and stepped back for a moment to admire her body, reaching out only once to spread her legs with his hands. His fingers swept over her center, up and down; trailing circles around her swollen clit before she felt the head of his cock at her entrance. With a gentle shove, Shawn slid inside inch by inch and Juliet could do nothing but grip the couch below her for support.

His thrusts were hard and fast, hips slapping against her ass as he brought her closer and closer to her climax. The underside of his cock brushed her g-spot with every movement until she was little but a quivering wreck. Shawn was faring no better, his moans coming just as fast and hard as his thrusts, fingers digging into her soft hips roughly. With every movement forward he would use his grip on her to pull her back, effectively meeting him halfway. She was panting now, begging for her release and for him to cum with her. He could feel it building in both of them; her muscles fluttering around his shaft and his own stomach tightening sporadically every time he pushed back into her hot, wet heat. He bent over her, stomach pressing into her lower back and his breath hot on her shoulder.

He released her hip, one of his hands slipping around to glide over her slippery clit. Juliet let out a guttural moan in the back of her throat, her orgasm blazing along her limbs and setting her body alight. Shawn couldn't hold himself back when she bucked and jerked under him. Shuddering and holding himself tight, he gave one last powerful thrust as he came. He pulled out and Juliet gave him no time to relax, her orgasm making her light headed as she pulled his shirt off fully and pushed his pants down so he could step out of them. He did as she wanted, letting her pull him in for a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. Juliet yanked him towards the bedroom quickly, slamming the door shut behind them.

It was three or four hours later when Juliet relaxed into Shawn's chest, her breathing coming in short sharp pants and his skin sweaty under her fingers. She lifted her hips to let him slide out of her, before sitting back down and letting out a breathy laugh as her forehead fell against his shoulder. His eyes were closed as he tried to regain some sort of bearing on where he was. Or who he was. Hell, even his own name would have been nice at that point seeing as his girlfriend seemed to have fucked them right out of his head. He curled his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly and then her lips. "Hmm, Juliet O'Hara... You are a wild one."

"I know. That's why you-" she trailed off when he opened his eyes to look at her. "You're into me..." she finished awkwardly. They both knew what she had been about to say. It had been as clear as day. _"You love me." _The silence weighed heavily as she tried to avoid his gaze, in case she saw something in his eyes that she didn't like. With an almost resolute sigh, she was about to get off of his lap when his hands caught her around the waist and held her still.

"Jules," he started but she cut him off.

"It's okay Shawn. I don't need to hear you say it, if you're not ready." He could see just by looking into her eyes that she was lying. She wanted him to say it more than anything else in the world. She wanted to hear him say those three little words that would make her sure that he was for keeps. The guy she was going to get her forever with. He desperately wanted to be that guy. He wanted to wake up with her every morning, go to sleep with her every night and have her in his life for as long as she could stand being around him. He raised his hand and caught her chin, forcing her head up so he could look into her eyes.

"Juliet O'Hara... I- I love you."

There, he'd done it. He'd finally said those words to her in private. It almost felt as though a weight had been lifted. Like he could breathe now that she knew exactly how he felt about her. How wonderful he thought she was and just how much he adored her; adored spending every moment he could with her. She was beaming at him like she'd won the lottery. "Uh Jules? Are you going to leave me hanging?" he prompted, suddenly nervous. But he needn't have been. She leaned in and kissed him, running her fingers through his damp hair which was almost unrecognizable at this point.

"I love you too, Shawn Spencer."

He could get used to these adult vacations.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm a huge pile of suck for not updating sooner, but I really wasn't motivated for this one. I kind of wrote while going 'meh' the entire time. So apologies if it sucks ass. We're getting lots of James/Maggie photos lately, which makes me super happy, but not a lot of Shules spoilers. This hiatus is dragging my soul down guys. Seriously. Love for all my reviewers as usual.**

**Reviews are like like finding a dead Texan in a wine barrel. Your fish the first night will be delicious, but I wouldn't count on the wine... **


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the AU fic you've been promised. I hope you all like it.**

"So, why exactly did you break up with Kyle again?"

Nineteen year old Juliet O'Hara rolled onto her stomach, casting a withering look at her best friend who sat crossed legged on the bed next to her, her back against the head board and her gaze on Juliet's bedroom ceiling. If she'd asked that question once, she'd asked it a million times. Juliet loved Chloe, but she was so scatter-brained that the blonde often wondered how she made it through the day.

She reached out and pushed Chloe's knee playfully, making the brunette chuckle and drop the piece of paper she'd been playing with. She nudged Juliet back. "You _know _why. I thought I'd made it as clear as I could."

"Oh right right, the whole sex thing," Chloe wrinkled her nose comically.

"Well don't say it like _that._ I just... wasn't ready. Kyle just kept trying to push me into it though. Constantly. It was all he ever seemed to talk about and eventually the arguing got too much for me. He just wasn't the one I guess..." Juliet trailed off with a heavy sigh, burying her face into her pillow with a groan. It always seemed that any guy she dated was never The One. Ever. Perhaps she just had a penchant for dating assholes who were obsessed with getting her panties off. Or maybe she was just unlucky.

She'd really liked Kyle when they'd started dating. Blonde hair, deep brown eyes and a lovely smile, she'd thought he was a sweetheart. He treated her like a Queen, buying her nice things and flowers. Everything a girl expects from a guy she was dating. She'd thought he was special, that he was different to the other guys who were heavy on the subject of sex all the time.

But eventually the inevitable conversation had come up and since then it seemed like the subject had never been dropped. It was always, _"Do you think you'll be ready soon, baby?" _or_ "How about we try tonight Juliet?" _She kept stalling, saying she was still thinking about it, or she wasn't sure yet. Truth be told, she just couldn't picture Kyle being the guy she gave something so special to. She'd hated it when he called her baby as well.

Any pet names, if she was honest. It just never sounded right to her ears. Almost like he wasn't the one who should be saying it.

"Ugh, I'm never going to find anyone am I? Not if I keep being so picky about sex!" her voice was muffled by the pink pillow she was face down in and Chloe smiled softly, patting the back of her friends head reassuringly.

"Hey, if you haven't found a guy who is willing to wait until you're ready, then you haven't found the right guy for you. Trust me on this," she said in that _wise-beyond-her-years_ voice that she sometimes fell into. Juliet pulled her face from the comfy pillow, suddenly needing to breathe. She rested her cheek against it instead, flopping her legs over the edge of the bed.

"It's easy for you to say. You have Tony. You two were practically made for each other. You're both narcissistic, sarcastic, sociopaths. The perfect fit," she grumbled and Chloe reared her head back in a good-natured laugh. Juliet let herself smile, pushing herself onto her side with her head propped up on her hand. "Was that too harsh?"

"Oh please, it's the truth. We both know it. Look Juliet... Kyle was a jerk, okay? But I know it must have hurt to have seen him at Gemma's party last night with a half naked Slutty McSlut all over him. Do you want me to kill him? Because I have ways. I can make anything look like an accident with the right tools. Besides, my trigger finger has been itchy ever since I stopped going to the shooting range with my dad," she smiled as if Juliet was actually going to say yes to her proposition.

She pursed her lips as though in thought. "Hmm, I think I'll take a rain check on the murder."

"Damn. Oh well, maybe next time." Juliet giggled, batting her friend's arm playfully. She knew where Chloe was coming from though. It had stung last night. It was still stinging. They'd only broken up a week ago and last night... She couldn't believe that she'd been about to get back together with him. He'd been sweet talking her ever since she'd kicked him to the curb, wanting a second chance. She'd been about to cave that night.

She was so glad she didn't.

Having been invited to a summer party at Gemma Wright's beach house, Juliet hadn't been able to say no. Gemma was a sweet girl, small and full of energy and it was clear she wouldn't take any other answer but 'yes'. So in the end, both Juliet and Chloe had ended up hanging out on the beach at midnight, drinks in hand while the sea crashed against the shore. Tony, Chloe's long-term boyfriend had called it a night and had been about to head home. He had work the next morning and he couldn't afford to be late again.

They'd bid him goodnight and wandered across the cool sand, away from the noise of the on-going party. How no-one had called the police yet was a mystery to them, but if they were down the beach then it wasn't their problem.

They hadn't made it more than thirty feet before Tony had returned with a worried look on his face, grabbing Chloe's arm and whispering something softly into her ear. _"Tell me you're kidding baby," _she fumed. He'd shaken his head.

_"Chloe? What's wrong?" _

Shaking her head, Chloe had motioned for her to follow before walking back towards the house with a purposeful stride . Tony nodded when Juliet looked at him in confusion. They stopped just short of the deck and Tony had pointed quietly to the bushes that were lining the side of it. Sure enough, bushes didn't giggle like that so the obvious deduction was that there were people doing things they shouldn't in there.

Making their way closer, Chloe had cleared her throat loudly. The noises had stopped abruptly and several seconds later, a very sheepish Kyle had emerged, followed by a half naked Lindsay Kallahan who had to cross her arms to cover herself. They were as apologetic as two people could be. Kyle was practically on his knees in front of her but Juliet had handled herself brilliantly, walking away before they could see just how much it had affected her.

Chloe, being the good friend she was, effectively emasculated Kyle with the harshest words she could think of before following her friend indignantly.

Which left them here, on Juliet's bed, staring at the ceiling and bored out of their minds. It had been a quiet sort of a day anyway. The heat of the summer was reaching it's peak, the sun beating down on the sidewalks relentlessly with not even a hint of cloud in the sky to alleviate the warmth. They had the air conditioner on full blast and the room was still humid anyway. Juliet sighed heavily, rolling towards the edge of the bed and standing up.

"God, it's too warm to do anything today. How can Tony work in this heat?"

"Pfft, he doesn't. He tinkers with motorcycles and car engines for fun. They hardly get any customers anymore since that big garage opened in the town center. No-one wants to pay for people to tow their cars all the way down the to the river side when they can just tow them into town. So he and his new friends have been fixing up some old motorbikes for the last few weeks," she shrugged, following Juliet's lead and stretching as she stood up.

"Tony made new friends? Are they all as sarcastic as he is?"

"They're nice actually. I've met them a few times when I've taken him his lunch down. I can't really remember the girls name. Lucy or Lettie, or something like that. But the two guys are hard to miss and very hard to forget. Shawn and Gus. They're complete goofballs. Lucy-slash-Lettie is Gus' girlfriend and I think Shawn was just happy to have someone to talk to about cars," she smirked, walking over to the window and pushing it open.

"They sound nice. Why didn't they come to Gemma's party last night?" Juliet asked, twirling her hair through her fingers. Chloe shrugged.

"Not a clue. But hey, I have to drive over there to pick up my house keys. Want to come with me? This Shawn guy is pretty cute," Chloe singsonged, fishing her car keys out of her pocket and jingling them. Juliet rolled her eyes in mild disbelief. "What? What's the worst that could happen? You meet him and think he's cute, or you meet him and don't. Either way, you're meeting him."

"Chloe, I'm done with men okay? Clearly I'm never going to find a guy who is willing to wait until I'm ready. I might as well just join a Convent now and be done with it," she laughed as Chloe pushed her towards the door and into the hallway.

"You should take up lesbianism. It's much simpler and at least you won't have to wear one of those black and white... hat things."

"Hat things?"

"Shut up. I'm not up to speed on the latest Catholicism slang. Now come on, I promise I won't push the issue if you just get in the car. Who knows, you might end up liking him on your own. He's pretty funny as well. Good sense of humor," Chloe smiled secretively and Juliet nudged her as she finally gave up resisting. There was really no point. She was like a dog with a bone when she got an idea in her head. They walked down the stairs side by side, the conversation turning to idle chatter as they headed for the car.

Getting into the passenger side, Juliet glanced at her friend and was concerned to see that secretive smile was still in place. That could only mean one of two things. Either she'd just gotten back from an afternoon at Tony's doing '_accounting for the Garage'_, or she had a plan involving her that would end in either disastor or triumph; and since she'd just spent the afternoon with Juliet, then it could only mean the latter.

"What are you up to?" she muttered softly and Chloe's smile widened.

"Never you mind."

* * *

The winding road down to the Garage where Tony worked was dusty and long, cutting a jagged path through the dense forest before meeting with the river and continuing on for almost a mile in the same direction. It was a wonder the Garage had gotten any custom at all considering how far out of the way it was from the town itself. But up until a few weeks before it had been the only one, doing pretty well for itself over all.

Now, it was very quiet.

Not that the grand total of two workers seemed to mind. Tony spent the hot afternoons either tinkering with the engines or hanging out with the girls. Joe, the owner was an older man of almost seventy and he spent it on his porch just watching the wild life while his three dogs frolicked in between the trees and the water. It was a lovely spot in itself, the light filtering through the trees and casting a green haze over the ground while the water glistened a few meters away.

The old, rusty tin roof garage was still standing strong even after the winter storms with the beaten up tow truck sitting outside it like always was.

When the girls pulled into the clearing, Juliet scanned for the new arrivals immediately. Chloe grinned again but a swift punch to the arm made her behave as they beeped the horn and slid out of the car. They were immediately assualted by Deigo, the youngest of Joe's three dogs. He wagged his tail happily, tongue lolling out to one side as they petted him. A whistle made them look up from the golden retreiver as Tony waved at them to come over from the front of the garage. Deigo bounded after them faithfully as they walked to the garage.

Tony turned and said something to someone in the darker room behind him and the door slid open further to reveal another man. "Okay," Juliet muttered. "That isn't fair." She had been hoping to get an unbaised look at this Shawn guy at first. She didn't want to dive right in there just based on looks. But god damn it, things just never went to plan for her. She felt Chloe laugh silently beside her.

"Now you know how I feel every time I come down here and Tony is like that."

"How do you survive?"

"Sheer force of will." It really wasn't fair, Juliet mused. Thick, messy brown hair and a cheeky, lopsided grin were almost eclipsed by the shirtless, sweaty, oil covered arms and chest of the guy Chloe wanted to introduce her to. He was wiping his hands on a rag, a smudge of dirt on his nose and his eyes shining with a boyish glee that had Juliet entranced. What ever happened to not being too sexy for words? Didn't anyone adhere to that rule anymore? "Are you boys having fun?" Chloe's voice snapped her out of her trance as they got closer.

"Define fun," Tony reached out and pulled her into a kiss. Juliet rolled her eyes and Shawn chuckled at her reaction. He held out his hand with a wide grin and she took it, enjoying the warmth that radiated from his touch. Wow, he was even cuter up close. Deep, sexy hazel-green eyes that bore into hers and made her stomach quiver along with the light stubble that covered his chin and upper lip.

"Hey, I'm Shawn Spencer. I just moved down from Santa Barbara with my best friend," he introduced himself seeing as Tony was preoccupied keeping her own best friend busy. The same friend who had thrown her to the dogs without a safety net, she should probably mention. What a hero.

Juliet snapped herself out of it when she realized she hadn't said anything yet.

"Nice to meet you Shawn. My names Juliet O'Hara," she gave him a shy smile, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth to bite it nervously. Shawn had to tear his eyes away after a little bit. He shook himself out of his thoughts and let her hand go, before glancing down at himself.

"Sorry about the way I am at the moment. I know it's a bit inappropriate but I had an accident with an oil can. I must look like a state."

"No, no you look fit- fine!" She could have died then and there, but she kept talking as a blush spread over her cheeks and a smile tugged at his mouth. "You look perfectly fine," she trailed off, wishing the ground would swallow her whole. Damn her rambling mouth!

"Thanks, but I'll just go and put something clean on anyway. Everytime I come down here I end up filthy," he joked, backing away almost nervously before turning with a wave and retreating back into the garage itself. Juliet stared after him, a small part of her brain whining at the thought of him putting a shirt back on. There was really no need to on her behalf. He was more than welcome to walk around shirtless all he wanted. Maybe she should tell him that- _No! No, bad Juliet. You've already had your heart broken enough for a lifetime. With looks like that, he's bound to have women falling over him. Don't get pulled in O'Hara-_

"Hey!" Chloe poked her roughly, appearing at her side. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" Juliet asked in confusion, rubbing her sore arm with a pout. "I was just standing here doing nothing."

"You were over thinking it. I know you were. I can always tell when you're over thinking things because you start to wring your hands and stare at the ground for too long. You think he's cute, right?" Juliet nodded silently, hating that she knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. "Well just go from there. You can be friends with him. From what Tony's told me, Shawn is a great guy and before you ask, no, he's not a player. I've seen it myself. Remember I told you I brought Tony's lunch down a few weeks back?"

"Yeah, when you first met them. Where is this going?"

"Shush woman and let me tell the story. Well, there were three girls just vying for his attention and he ignored them all. Seriously, he didn't even bat an eyelid at them and let me tell you, these girls were all like Lindsay Kallahan. He's just gotten out of a bad relationship. Apparantly his girlfriend cheated on him a few times."

"What a bitch," Juliet muttered. "What was she, blind?" Chloe shrugged, unable to answer. "Who would ever cheat on a guy like that? He's gorgeous..." she trailed off. "But I can't. I can't deal with a relationship right now Chloe. Thanks for trying though," Juliet reached out and patted her friends arm in apology. Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"Will you at least hang out with us for the afternoon? I promise I'll mention no more about the subject. Pinky swear," she held up aforementioned digit and Juliet hooked it with her own, before pushing Chloe's shoulder playfully. "Don't say I didn't try though."

"I won't," Juliet promised, turning away as Shawn jogged back into view; sadly now donning a shirt to cover that wonderful chest of his. Kyle hadn't looked anywhere near as nice with his shirt off, Juliet mused. He'd been kind of pallid and gangly, like all of his limbs were too big for his body. Shawn was nicely proportioned if she did say so herself. He was faintly tanned, more so on his arms than his chest. You could see the lines from where most of his shirts must have stopped. He was shorter than Kyle, almost nearer to her height. He gave her a winning smile and she returned it without thinking.

Beside her, Chloe bit back a smirk. Juliet was into him, no doubt about that. "So, since Tony and I have been indulging our grease monkey habit all morning, how about you girls pick something to do this afternoon. That is, if you're staying?" he glanced at Juliet almost hopefully and she blushed.

"Yeah, of course we're staying-" Juliet began.

"Actually we have to get back-" Chloe started, pointing to the truck. She and Juliet caught each others eye. "You know, I think my afternoon just opened up," she patted Tony's chest, confirming that Operation Shawn&Juliet was still a go, no matter what Juliet might want them to think. There was no way she wasn't digging Shawn, Chloe mused.

"Great! Gus and Lucy won't be back until six-ish so why don't we all head down to the river and cool off? I feel like I'm baking in that tin hut," Shawn motoned towards the beaten down path between the trees that led to a pebbled sand bank next to the water. The perfect spot to spend a sunny afternoon. The perfect spot to see Shawn shirtless again, Juliet mused. It didn't hurt anyone to look, did it?

"Sounds fantastic," she agreed brightly, moving towards the trees. Chloe linked her arm in Tony's with a smile and Shawn glanced at Juliet. After a moment, he held out his arm to her.

With a sweet smile, she hooked hers through it and they walked side by side towards the river. "You know, we're all going to Chloe's house tonight to hang out. Why don't you come along? Bring your friends with you?" she asked him quietly as they walked, her eyes not meeting his.

"Brilliant. I don't really get out a lot if you don't count the garage. Don't really know many other people in town," he squinted up into the bright sky as they walked carefully along the rocky path. He lowered his gaze and caught her eye, glancing away quickly with an embarrassed smile. "It'll be nice to hang out with people my own age for a change."

"How old are you?" she asked curiously, noticing for the first time that he didn't look nineteen. Although to be fair, she'd been distracted.

"I turned twenty last month."

"Well, happy belated birthday," she smiled, stepping carefully over a root that was protruding from the ground. He gripped her a little tighter as she stepped over it, she noticed. That was kind of sweet. He laughed lightly at her comment.

"Thanks. So what about you? Or is there a social rule about asking a woman her age?" his eyebrow raised when she shook her head.

"I think that rule only applies to a woman who is over forty. Thankfully, I'm only nineteen, so I don't have to worry about that just yet," she flicked her hair over her shoulder, turning her head to him. So she was flirting a little bit... There were no laws against it. _You keep telling yourself that. He's sweet Juliet. Go for it and don't over think it. Live in the moment for once!_

"Well, you certainly look like a nineteen year old woman."

"I'm glad to hear it," she replied, noticing that they were fast approaching the sand bank and losing the opportunity to talk privately. Although, even after Chloe's promise Juliet was sure she would still find a way to get them alone. "So listen, you said you hadn't gotten around town much right?" He nodded in confirmation. "Well, I was thinking I could maybe show you around sometime... This weekend maybe?"

"Like a date?" he asked, glancing down at her.

"No! Not a date- Unless you want it to be a date?" she babbled, suddenly much too hot under the collar and far too embarrassed to even wish for the ground to open up. After a few tense seconds, his lips curled into a smile.

"Yeah, a date sounds like a plan, Miss O'Hara."

In the clearing that they had left behind them, Chloe turned to her boyfriend with a triumphant smile. The pair had been so engrossed in conversation that they hadn't even noticed that Chloe and Tony weren't following yet. Her plan had more than worked. Her plan had sky-rocketed into amazing-ville. "Who's the best?" With a grin, Tony leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips.

"You're the best baby."

* * *

**Two Months Later**

It had been two months since Shawn and Juliet had started hanging out together more and more- be it Juliet sitting on an old milk crate in the garage and watching him take apart an engine in record time, or Shawn walking her home with his fingers laced through hers and the moonlight shining on their faces. They'd become almost inseperable, much to everyone's delight. Juliet found that she got on very well with both Gus and Lucy, who were more than welcoming to her. She, Chloe and Lucy would spent long lazy summer days just wandering through the High Street before having dinner and meeting up with the boys later in the evening. Shawn was pleased that everyone got along so well.

It had been exactly a month and a half since she'd taken a walk through the forest with him at his request and he had pulled her against his chest in between the trees, lowering his soft lips to hers and kissing her senseless. _"You look so gorgeous today Jules."_

_"Shawn, you tell me that every day," _she'd blushed and giggled in an embarrassingly girly way until he'd gently cupped her face in his big hands, thumbs brushing over her cheeks as he brought her face to his.

_"And I'll keep telling you every day." _ She'd fallen into his kiss deeply, until they were both comfortable enough to deepen it even further, his tongue stroking hers and her hands sliding over his chest. After that, there had been no stopping them. Whenever Juliet got the chance, she would pull him behind the garage and kiss him until they were gasping for breath and light headed.

He would lean over during movies with the gang and brush his lips over her ear, her cheek and then the corner of her mouth, teasing her until she gave in and turned her head to kiss him properly. He would kiss her neck whenever he would sneak up behind her, strong arms around her waist and a smile adorning his face. He would call her Jules and it would make her melt with sheer delight at having a pet name she actually liked for once.

Although she suspected that if anyone else tried to call her Jules, she would find it weird and ask them to stop. It was Shawn's special name for her and she wanted to keep it that way.

From then on, their relationship had progressed steadily until they were practically joined at the hip. They were never apart for long and they took a great deal of good-natured teasing about it from their friends. They didn't mind though, content to keep on the way they were. It was easy and it was fun just being themselves for once in a relationship. Two whole months of sheer bliss, Juliet mused as she sat across from him, his head stuck under the hood of an old car as he fiddled and grumbled about things she didn't understand.

She loved it when he did that. When he talked to himself even when other people were in the room that he could quite easily talk to instead. When she asked him about it, he always said it was because other people argued with him, but he always agreed with himself. She'd called him insane and kissed him for being so.

"Jules? Can you hand me those pliers? They're on the work bench..." he held out his hand and she retrieved them, her fingers brushing his when she passed them over. She saw him smile softly from under the hood and she smiled back, sitting down on her milk crate again. Chloe and Tony were spending the day up near the football fields, picnic in hand and a secluded spot already in mind. They'd waved them off, happy to have some more alone time. Gus and Lucy had taken his father's boat down to the beach for the afternoon as well, leaving just the two of them.

"Shawn?"

"Hmm?" he answered, still deeply engrossed in his work.

"How come you've never pushed the issue of sex between us?" Now _there_ was a question to make him stand up and pay attention. He ducked out from under the heavy metal and set down his pliers on the table with a thud. Grabbing a rag, he fleetingly wiped the excess dirt from his hands before crossing the room in a few quick strides to kneel in front of her.

"Because, Jules," he started matter-of-factly. "I want you to be the one to decide when you're ready to have sex with me. It's your decision baby, not mine," he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and her eyes closed over, savoring the moment. Shawn really was something special.

"Besides," his tone changed from serious to light as he wandered back to the car. "If you do decide you want me to be your first, not only will I be honored but I just want you to know that I'll completely blow your mind!" he scrunched up his face and threw up his arms into a rockstar pose, head banging and pretending to play air-guitar until she'd giggled herself onto the floor.

"You're an idiot, Spencer," she managed between laughs. He grinned, turning and shaking his ass in her direction, before slapping it.

"That's why you like it baby. You landed one of the sexiest beasts on this planet. You should be extremely proud of yourself."

"Oh I am. I feel so privileged," she sassed back at him and he ran a hand over his hair before chuckling again. How had she landed him again? He was so wonderful. When she'd told him about being a virgin for the first time, she'd expected an incredulous look from him but he was so understanding that it made her fall even harder for him. He hadn't laughed or given her that '_you're shitting me_' look. Instead, he'd asked her why, letting her explain her reasoning of waiting for the right guy. He hadn't even asked if _he _was the right guy. Not once after that had he ever raised the issue about sex. Not once had he pushed her or asked her about it again.

He was letting her set the pace of the relationship.

She let her eyes trail over him for a few brief seconds. The man was beautiful; a real work of art. Lean, yet well built with nice muscular arms from all the heavy lifting he did all day long. He could make her hot for him with just a look or a kiss, tongue swaying with hers and his hands gripping her hips to pull her as close as possible. With a sudden flash of heat, she realised that she wanted him. Really _wanted _him sexually. She'd never felt that before. Sure, some of her boyfriends had been sexy in their own way but they'd never inspired such a feeling of lust before.

Not like Shawn did.

He was staring intently now back into the car's engine, his eyes never wavering. She wanted to know if he concentrated like that during sex, if he would look so focused when he was making love to her. Would his hands roam her body or would he let her explore him first? Would he be gentle or possessive of her? What did he look like fully naked? Her cheeks flushed with heat. With a resounding heart skip, it dawned on her. She wanted him to be her first. She wanted to share that with him. She wanted him to take her and make her his, love her until she was panting and writhing and moaning his name.

She'd fallen in love. That had been the key. It hadn't been anything to do with her being mentally ready for sex. She just hadn't fallen in love before. That's what she'd wanted and now she had it. She was in love with Shawn Spencer and she wanted him to make love to her.

Moving from the crate, she wandered over and stood next to the car, idly toying with some of the tools. He noticed her standing so close from the gap under the hood. "You okay baby? Want me to come over there and keep you company for a while? I know I've been busy with this today but I can always find time for the most beautiful girl in the world."

"You're already dating me Shawn, you don't need to keep charming me like you do," she informed him, even though she secretly loved it when he called her beautiful. It did wonders for a girls self-esteem to have a guy compliment her so much.

"I speak only the truth, my dazzling jewel!" he spouted melodramatically, his voice echoing a little bit because of the car. She rolled her eyes and slapped his ass, eliciting a bark of laughter from him as he wiggled again.

"You're laying it on a little thick."

"Sorry babe. I love teasing you, I can't help it," she could practically picture his charming smile under the hood. Leaning back against the table quietly, she let the silence rest for a little while before finally blurting out what had been on her mind for the last few days now. She'd needed to get it out eventually and it was now or never.

"Shawn... I think- No, actually. I _do _want it. I want you to be my first."

Shawn's head snapped up, completely forgetting about the heavy sheet of metal above him. His skull hit it with a resounding bang and he let out a high pitched yelp of pain. Juliet shrieked in surprise as he pulled himself from under the bonnet, swaying a little and holding his head. "Babe, are you okay?" she cupped his face as he groaned in pain.

"Ow."

She ran to the garage fridge and took out the ice box, scooping several cubes into a nearby hankerchief before running back and gently placing them onto his bruised head. She pushed him down onto the crate where he took a few minutes to recover, keeping the swelling at bay with the make-shift ice pack. She brushed the hair from his forehead a few times, pressing little kisses against his mouth and his cheeks until the pain subsided. "Are you alright?" she asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just got a bit of a shock is all... Does- Do you, I mean, still want me to... you know. It's just, I thought that was reserved for someone really, really special," he glanced up at her, clearly fishing for a compliment. She smiled, bending closer to him and nuzzling his cheek.

"Did that bang on the head knock some of the sense out of you?"

"I didn't have much to begin with."

"Shawn," she gave a breathy laugh. "You're special to me. Really, really special. I want you and I want this. I want to share this with you..." she finished, smoothing her fingers over his hair and being careful to avoid the spot he'd bumped. She pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Your wish is my command my lady. Are you sure now? Really sure? Because I don't want you to rush into this and then regret it afterwards Jules- Mmpfh!" she cut him off quickly with a kiss, before he could over think anything the way she herself would. Lips crashing against his, she parted them to allow his tongue entrance. He groaned under her assault, nipping and teasing, sliding his hands along her back to rest just on the top of her ass. She grinned against his mouth. They'd long since passed that barrier. She nudged his hands down and he chuckled, giving her a playful squeeze. Pulling away, he stood up and she straightened, her fingers linked with his. "I promise, I'm going to make this worth the wait for you Juliet O'Hara. Scouts honor."

"You were never a scout Shawn," she patted his chest, aware that he really would do his best to make everything easier for her. Under all his bravado and silly behaviour, beat a heart of gold. Her man would do anything for her. They both knew it. He pressed a kiss against her cheek.

"What do you say we get out of here and head into town? I'll buy you dinner and you can get the ice cream, seeing as you almost killed me earlier." She rolled her eyes, patting his head gently where he'd bashed it against the bonnet.

"Sounds like a plan, you big baby."

"Hey! It hurt okay?" he pouted in her direction and she just couldn't resist leaning in for another kiss, sucking softly on his bottom lip before she pulled back. "Thanks gorgeous. I feel better already. Now come on. I'll change my shirt and take you somewhere nice. Only the best for my woman," he stood up, sweeping his arm wide and letting her snuggle into his side. Draping his arm around her, he led her out of the door and away from the engine he'd been so intently working on.

That could wait until another another day.

He took the long back road on the way to their favourite diner, giving them an opportunity to talk some more. Juliet's stomach was in full butterfly mode with every look he threw at her, every little smoulder and gaze. Eventually she called him on it. "What's with the smouldering looks Mister?" she watched and smiled when he looked away, realizing he'd been caught. He slowed at a red light, not two blocks away from the diner.

"Sorry, I'm just lost in thought."

"Good thoughts or bad thoughts?"

"Very, very good," his voice was strained as though he was aroused and Juliet immediately realized what he'd been thinking about with every glance he'd thrown. Her cheeks reddened and he smiled inspite of himself. "Sorry, I'm just thinking of ways to make things easier for you. It doesn't help that my mind keeps wandering to what we're going to be doing. You're a beautiful woman Juliet, it's only natural..." her hand found his before he could explain himself any further.

"If it helps, I keep thinking about it too." It was true. In the hour since she'd told him that she wanted him to make love to her, it was all that had run through her head. She wanted to know everything about him, about his body. She was curious as to what he looked like naked and how... how big he was. Oh yes, she wanted to know how his mouth felt on her skin, her breasts, her stomach. She wanted to feel his fingers on her hips and the inside of her thighs, his tongue running up to her-

"We're here Jules," his playfully light voice snapped her out of it and she realized she'd been biting her lip roughly. She looked up and sure enough the bright fluorescent lights of the diner were illuminating the streets in the waning light of the evening. He was out of the car like a shot and around at her door before she even had the chance to unbuckle her seat belt. She took the hand that he offered her and stepped out of the car, locking the door behind her before letting him tug her inside. They were met almost immediately by Cagney, the only member of the Class of '74 all those years ago to still remain in the town. Everyone else had branched out, but he seemed content to wile away the lazy days and earn a pretty penny working shifts in the diner. A smiling, broad faced man, he was a pillar of their little community. He graciously showed them to their regular seats, taking their orders for drinks before wandering away.

Shawn glanced at her from across the booth, setting his menu aside with hers. They already knew what they were having. They had it every time they came here.

Reaching out, Shawn plucked a straw from the container on the table and broke the wrapper, tossing the straw itself aside and beginning his crawling snake. She laughed gently, words unneeded in the moment as she rested her head on her hand and watched him concentrate on his plaything. He was such a big child sometimes. Not when things counted of course, but in other moments. When he would blow bubbles in his soda or giggle at a cartoon on the TV like a little boy would.

Cagney was back with their drinks, the diner quiet enough after the dinner rush to let them enjoy them in relative peace as they waited for their food. "Hey Jules?" she looked up from her milkshake and almost spit it out again. He was sporting a rather fetching chocolate mustache and smoking the wrapper that he'd been playing with earlier. "Here's lookin' at you, kid," he winked saucily as she slapped the back of his hand to make him behave.

"Should we talk about my proposition from earlier or are you going to act like a child all night?" she asked, pulling his hand forward and brushing her lips over his knuckles so he knew she wasn't telling him off for real. He grabbed a napkin sheepishly and wiped his mouth, pushing the wrapper to one side and leaning in to give them some privacy from the staff.

"We'll do it however you want to Jules. You can set the whole pace and tone, pick a time and place. I'm handing over control baby, you just have to take the wheel."

She mused for a few seconds, fighting the rising tide of embarrassment back so she could talk to him like the adult she was. "Alright, how about this Saturday at your place? That way, if you want... we can spend the night together when we're done," she mumbled the last part, unsure of what to expect afterwards. He gripped her hand and his eyes shone brightly with a sudden flash.

"Well, I sort of expected you to be packing an overnight bag Jules. I'm not kicking you out after we've made love woman!" he grinned when she relaxed a little more. "Hell no, you're sleeping over for sure. We might even take a bath together the next morning? It'll help with the soreness, I think. Well, I certainly hope so. I don't want you to be in any pain for any longer than necessary..." he rambled on a little more, cementing plans and talking things over with himself until she leaned over the table and cut him off with a kiss. He kissed her back gently until she pulled away. "Thank you, what was that for?"

"For being such a kind, considerate man. Can I ask you something Shawn? About your old girlfriend?"

"Sure, ask away."

"Why didn't things work out?" She already knew of course, thanks to Chloe's tidbit of information on the day she'd met him, but she wanted to hear about it from him too. She had a feeling there was more to the story than her just cheating on him. He shrugged at first before glancing down at the table, scratching at an invisible mark to avoid her gaze. "You can tell me Shawn..." With a heavy sigh, he nodded and began his story.

"She was a rich girl. I wasn't a rich boy. You can imagine right? Her daddy paid for her Gold Card, her car and her education. My dad, bless the old man, worked his ass off to put me through school. We didn't have a lot in common, but for some reason I caught her eye. She liked to play her little games and string me along and I'll admit it, I was stupid to fall for her the way I did. I was naive and young and eager to please. I would do anything she asked me to, scrape together as much money as I could to buy her the most expensive things she wanted. I hardly had any money to live on by the end. What can I say? I was in love. So one day, I called to her house like she'd asked me to the previous day. On time as always. I rang and knocked for ages but no answer..." Juliet could almost see where this was going and she squeezed his hand.

He smiled softly at her gentle touch. "So I let myself in, thinking I'd wait for her in the living room and there she is, on the couch having sex with some rich friend of hers. She saw me standing there like a fool and just- kept going. I ran out of there and she didn't even bother to follow me. The next time I saw her she as much as told me she'd engineered the whole thing- set it all up just so she could step on my heart in the cruelest way she could. Apparently '_poor trash' _such as myself doesn't deserve a proper let down," he shrugged at the end, his thumb running circles over her hand.

Juliet was aghast. How could anyone be so callous and cruel as to shatter a persons heart like that? Not just a person's heart, but _Shawn's _heart. He was so kind and loving, so sweet and attentive. She couldn't dream of doing something so wicked to him for fun. It would be like kicking a giant puppy and then laughing at it. Her heart went out to him and she all but pulled him across the table to crash her lips to his. Moaning into her kiss, Shawn's hands went to her shoulders and then cupped her face, enjoying the attention being lavished on him. When she eventually broke away, she kept him close.

"You, Shawn Spencer, are the nicest, most handsome, most generous and sweetest boyfriend a girl could ever wish for. She was an idiot and it's her loss. My very substantial gain," her fingers caressed his cheek as he sat back down, clearly content that she would never judge him on how much money he had, but instead on what kind of person he was.

"Thanks Jules," he said earnestly.

"Don't mention it."

With a shared grin, they went about enjoying their food.

* * *

When Saturday morning arrived, Juliet's heart didn't cease hammering in her chest all the way through breakfast, through her usual morning cleansing ritual and shower and then all the way through until Chloe rang her doorbell at noon.

She immediately knew something was off about her best friend, having spent eight years carefully watching her expressions and moods so she could tell which was which. The second the door swung open and Juliet was nervously shuffling from foot to foot, her hands clasped and her eyes unable to focus on anything, Chloe had known it was going to be a stressful morning unless they got to the heart of whatever was bothering her. Slamming the door shut behind her, Chloe steered the blond into the living room and pushed her gently down until she was sitting on the edge of the couch.

Seating herself on the coffee table, Chloe stared at her expectantly. After several seconds of silence during which Juliet was drifting in and out of her own little world and muttering to herself, Chloe cleared her throat loudly. "Hi Juliet, remember me?"

"Oh! Chloe, I'm so sorry. I know it looks like I'm crazy but I'm just having a really stressful morning..." she apologized profusely, her head falling into her hands. Chloe's amused expression became one of concern. This was a weird situation even for them.

"Want to talk about it?" she prodded gently and Juliet nodded her head softly, biting her thumb nail and staring into the empty space on the wall opposite her. Chloe looked back to see what was so interesting, seriously considering some kind of institution when there was nothing there but the air and the cream colored paint of the living room. "Okay sweetie, you're scaring me a little bit. Can we dial down the crazy?"

"I have a date with Shawn tonight-" Juliet blurted out suddenly, standing up from the couch and darting into the hallway. Chloe's eyebrows shot up. She hadn't been expecting that and she pursed her lips in thought, as though she was trying to figure out why that was suddenly a problem for her. She had a date with Shawn almost every night; and when they didn't have a date, they were hanging out with the rest of the group together. She voiced her bemusement, following her friends path into the kitchen where she found her leaning over the counter, her cheek resting against the cool marble top.

"Um, Juliet?" she cocked her head to side. "You and Shawn are together. As in, boyfriend and girlfriend," she made some kind of swirling hand motion to signify the 'together' part and Juliet glared at her with an incredulous look on her face. "You're not- Oh God, are you breaking up with Shawn? Because Juliet, I couldn't be around that for the next however long. Have you seen his sad face? It's like someone has kicked a puppy!"

"No!" Juliet stressed in exasperation, pushing against the counter and beginning to pace as Chloe's eyes followed her around the room. "I'm not breaking up with him. I... I think I'm in love with him Chloe. I wouldn't break up with him- ever."

"Wow... You're in love with him? Have you told him yet?" She shook her head in the negative and Chloe sighed. "Well why not? I've seen the way he looks at you O'Hara and if that isn't love then I don't know what is. Is that why you're nervous about tonight? Look sweet thing, I know it's only been a few months but it's pretty clear to me that you two are in it for the long haul. You work so well together Juliet. Tell him now, tell him five minutes from now. Just don't let him wonder if his love is returned or not." Juliet stared at Chloe for a few seconds before launching forwards and pulling her into a tight hug.

Chloe flailed a little. Hugs weren't really her thing. But Juliet refused to let up until she returned it. When she pulled away Chloe was unsure if she should feel violated or not. "Thanks for that, little Miss Hugs-a-lot. So are you okay now? All the nerves about tonight gone?" Juliet smiled, wrapping her arms around herself and sighing happily, the smile on her face infectious.

"Pretty much yeah."

"Good, so I don't have to be on my guard for any more hugs? Because I have to tell you Juliet, it took me long enough to get used to hugging someone who wasn't my boyfriend without freaking out, without it happening on a surprise basis," she gave Juliet a pointed look and the other woman blushed a little. Slipping around to the cabinet, Chloe reached up to the top shelf, searching for the coffee mug she loved. As she was feeling around, she talked to Juliet. "So was that all that was bothering you? Really?" Her hand closed around the mug and she gave a triumphant grin, pulling it the the edge.

"Oh, well no. What was really bothering me was the fact that Shawn and I have are going to sleep together tonight, but the whole 'Love' thing has been weighing on me too-" The resounding crash as Chloe fumbled for her coffee mug, before it hit the ground was deafening and Juliet winced, hands over her ears as she cracked one eye open to see the damage. Chloe looked forlornly down at her favorite mug, the pieces of which were strewn across the tiles. "Sorry..."

"You couldn't have picked a less dangerous time to tell me that?"

"It just slipped out."

With a sad sigh, Chloe went to find the floor brush and as she cleaned up the broken shards, Juliet explained the events of yesterday. She left out Shawn's story about his ex, feeling it too personal for her to share with anyone else. Even her best friend. Chloe listened patiently throughout, not saying a word until she was finished. By then, there was a genuine soft smile on her face. "That is the sweetest damn thing I've ever heard Juliet. I knew the right guy would come along for you. Turns out all you needed to do was fall in love. Who knew?"

"Yeah, I know," Juliet laughed softly, her gaze falling on the sky through the window.

"Look-" Setting the brush aside, Chloe slung an arm around Juliet's shoulders, squeezing her in as much of a hug as she could muster. "Don't be nervous. Shawn adores you and he's going to do all he can to make this a night to remember; and if he doesn't? I'll kick his ass," she joked protectively, pressing a kiss to the side of Juliet's head. "Now come on. Let's go shopping. You'll need something for tonight and I know just the place to get it."

"It's not going to be slutty is it?" Juliet asked suspiciously, eyeing Chloe from the side. A grin slid onto the brunettes face.

"Would I ever lead you astray?"

"You have! Many times." Chloe pouted a little. "Like the time you told me we were just getting your jacket and we ended up skipping an entire day of school because you locked us in your house. Or the time you told me to hold your bag in the store as we were leaving and we had to run because all the alarms went off. You hadn't bothered to tell me that you hadn't left the house with a bag. Oh no, you just picked one you liked and walked out of the shop with it." They were giggling now, bent over against the counter as Juliet walked down memory lane. "You were such a wild child back in the day."

"So maybe some of my ideas have been a little 'out there'. But I promise Juliet, this one is serious. I'm not going to mess this up for you. Now let's go!" As they walked to the door, Juliet stopped to grab her house keys and her jacket.

"Hey Chloe?"

The other girl turned in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." With a smile, Chloe waved her hand over her shoulder as she bounded down the stone steps.

* * *

When the headlights from Shawn's car flashed in through her window later that night, Juliet almost jumped out of her skin. She'd been pacing around the living room since she'd gotten back from shopping, biting her nails nervously and trying to calm herself enough so she wouldn't look jittery when he came through the door. It was safe to say that her calming breaths weren't working and when the door rapped loudly she almost tripped over her own feet on the way to answer it.

Shawn was smiling, wide and warm when the door swung open, a big bunch of fresh red roses clutched in the hand that he was holding out to her. She felt herself relax almost immediately, taking the flowers and inhaling their sweet smell deeply. "Hey gorgeous," he rumbled, leaning against the door frame. She looked up from under her eyelashes, her nose still buried in the roses.

"Hi Shawn..."

He ducked his head to meet her gaze, hooking a finger under her chin to raise her lips to his. She moaned softly into the kiss, her lips parting to let his tongue inside so it could mingle with hers. When he pulled away she was breathless and speechless, her brain seriously letting her down. But her body wasn't letting her down at all, the top of her thighs tightening and her stomach fluttering. "You look nervous baby. Don't be. It's just me," he soothed. It hadn't been a difficult conclusion to jump to when she'd opened the door. He'd watched her through window, pacing up and down again and again, before jumping when he'd finally knocked.

He didn't want her to be nervous. He wanted her to be herself. Juliet hooked her hands around the back of his neck, pulling him inside and pressing sweet kisses all over his face; his jaw, his upper lip and his chin were all attacked equally and he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of her pressed against him. He kicked the door shut with bang. His big hands rested on her hips lightly, little teasing kisses exchanged as they laughed softly together.

"Do you want any time to get ready?" he whispered, fingers brushing her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. She nodded softly.

"I just need to get changed. You can wait in my bedroom if you like... Get comfortable..." she fingered the collar of his nice shirt, the top button coming undone easily under her gentle touch. Shawn smiled, cupping her face and kissing her again.

"Go on then. I'll be waiting."

She nuzzled him for a few seconds, nose brushing against his neck before she turned on her heels and walked to the stairs, taking them two at a time as he smiled fondly at her retreating figure. She looked so beautiful already, but he knew she would insist on taking some time to get ready before she let him see her completely exposed. The mere thought of having her naked and in front of him had him swallowing roughly, his stomach jumping in place. There was no denying that Juliet was a gorgeous woman and she was all for him. That thought certainly made him giddy. Popping another button on his shirt, Shawn made his way up the stairs. He took them much more slowly than his girlfriend, wandering along the hallway and past the bathroom.

The light from said bathroom shone from under he closed door and he could hear her fiddling with something behind the wooden barrier. She swore softly and he laughed under his breath before carrying on towards her bedroom. Slipping inside, he surveyed the warm colors and the big double bed in the center, right under the window. Glancing around while he undid his shirt, he spotted the corkboard on the opposite wall above her dresser. He smiled as he examined it, flicking a lamp on. The soft glow cast shadows around the room, giving it an even nicer feel.

The corkboard was covered with pictures, some old- like the one of a young Juliet and her mother, hand in hand in the garden, smiling at the camera. Some were much more recent. There was a picture right in the center of the board of the group, and he remembered that is had been taken on a timer. Juliet and himself were in the middle, arms wrapped around each other and grins on their faces. Chloe and Tony were on the right, making funny faces while Gus and Lucy stood on the left, gazing soppily into each others eyes.

That had been three weeks after everyone had met and one week after he'd kissed Juliet for the first time.

It was a great picture, filled with everything that had happened and promises of what was to come. He grazed his fingers over it gently before turning away and sliding his shirt off completely. He folded it haphazardly and lay it over the back of a chair, seating himself on the edge of the bed facing the door. It took a few more minutes but eventually the handle turned tentitively and Juliet peeked around the corner. He smiled. "Hi."

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Juliet, I would never laugh at you. Now come here and let me take care of you," he spread his arms and she bit her lip, slipping around the door to come to a stop in front of him. He felt his jaw slaken as his eyes roamed over her. His cock hardened in his pants painfully and his stomach clenched as she stood there nervously awaiting his opinion. Shawn took in the silky baby-doll that fell to mid-thigh on her, dark navy blue in stark contrast to the creamy skin on her legs. It hugged her curves in all the right places, accentuating everything that he'd been fantasizing about for weeks.

"Do you like it?" her voice was small, clearly unable to interpret the stunned look on his face. He gulped, shaking himself out of his silence.

"Wow Jules... you look stunning baby," he pushed away from the bed, his arms wrapping around her gently and his lips brushing across hers. He cradled her against his chest, pressing light, reassuring kisses wherever he could reach on her. Juliet's arms were squished against his body but she didn't mind, enjoying the attention and her stomach settling a little now that he couldn't see her as clearly. The second she'd stepped in front of him, she'd never felt so exposed in her entire life.

She wasn't even naked yet. She trembled, suddenly terrified again.

"Jules relax. You need to relax or you won't enjoy it as much okay? Will you let me help you relax?" his voice was soft and welcoming, breath ghosting over her and his hands sliding up and down her sides. She nodded against him and without warning he scooped her into his arms. She let out a surprised laugh, arm around his neck to keep herself steady.

He carried her easily to the bed, tossing her gently onto it. She bounced and giggled as he fell forwards onto her, his mouth finding hers. Kissing was easy. They'd done kissing before. It was familiar and safe, but his upper body was naked and he was lying on top of her with his fingers in her hair. His free hand was trailing over her stomach, waiting for her permission to dip lower. Juliet wriggled, her thigh slipping in between his and her cheeks flaming when she felt how hard she'd made him. A swell of pride followed her embarrassment when he groaned into her neck.

"Is that for me?" she muttered, tongue flicking out to trail a hot path over his jaw. Shawn grinned, following her brazen example and moving his lips over her neck.

"I don't see anyone else in this room driving me wild, do you?" he answered, smoothing the material of her gown over the tops of her thighs. Juliet bit her lip, her hips raising slowly as though to urge him to touch her where she wanted him. He didn't though, instead stroking her gently again and again until she had almost forgotten to be nervous at all. That was what he'd wanted. He didn't want her to be tense or it would hurt her more. Her hair was splayed over the covers, framing her face and surrounding her like a halo. She absolutely took his breath away, making his chest tight and his stomach tingle.

Juliet's hands were on their own journey across his back, her nails scratching lightly and his little sighs of pleasure making her bolder as they progressed. Shawn's mouth had found it's way to the top of her gown, his bottom lip brushing over the lace while his tongue dampened her skin and dipped under to make her whimper. Her nipples were tightening with each stroke and movement and Shawn could feel them becoming harder against his bare chest.

He grinned wickedly.

He slipped the hand that was exploring her legs up along her side, the material bunching around her hip when it caught on his fingers before travelling further. He stopped just underneath her breast, thumb trailing over the underside and drawing a shameless gasp from her throat. She tried to hide it, clearly trying not to make a sound. Shawn repeated the movement and smiled when he saw her hold back another moan. Leaning up, he pressed a kiss to her chin. "Jules, it's alright to make noises. Believe me, they make me very happy."

She shrugged apologetically and his lips met hers again. "It lets me know I'm making you feel good," he added and that seemed to appease her. Her legs had curled around his waist at that point and he dipped his head back to where he had been, fingers becoming bolder and the circles he was drawing getting closer and closer to her nipple. He finally flicked over it and she let out a moan of appreciation, her hips bucking lightly against his erection. His breath was hot on her skin and he repeated the motion over her nipple, again and again until she was flushed and writhing under him.

Releasing her, he sat back on his haunches and Juliet felt like the time was right to get rid of the gown that was separating them. Hooking her fingers under the edges, she lifted herself bit by bit and pulled the gown off, tossing it to one side. It landed in a puddle on the floor, but Shawn wasn't looking at that anymore. He was looking at his very naked girlfriend who was lying shyly over the bed in front of him. For the second time that evening he had to shake himself out of a trance.

"You-" he fell forward to cover her, bare breasts pressing into his chest erotically. "Are the biggest tease ever. Bad girl," he joked and she slapped his arm, her fears easing with each passing second. He let his head fall and pulled her neglected nipple into his mouth, the heat and the wet sensation making her eyes close over with pleasure.

She speared her fingers through his hair, holding on lightly while he licked and sucked, even nipping gently on occasion to keep her guessing. Juliet could feel herself become aroused with every little movement and touch, the wetness between her legs growing. "Shawn..." he lifted his head, his eyes slightly unfocused. He'd been really into her breasts it seemed.

"Yeah? Too rough?"

"No, perfect," she cupped his cheek and he grinned. "I want you to touch me Shawn," she murmured and he nodded to tell her that he knew what she meant. His large hand explored her thighs again first as though to ease her into full blown intimate touching. The first time his fingers brushed her opening, she jumped and he retreated quickly as though he'd been burned.

"Sorry!"

"Shawn," he let out a breathy laugh, hands hooking around his neck. "I was just surprised is all. Please," she almost pouted and he was useless against her charms. His fingers found the same place as before, his eyes on hers as he slipped them inside to feel how wet she was. Juliet let out a shaky sigh and he nuzzled her sweetly. He swept his fingers up and down, spreading her arousal and flicking over her throbbing clit. Every time he hit it she would whimper and thrust her hips upwards to try and find his touch. Eventually he dipped his middle finger inside of her just a little before pulling out again. She moaned into his neck, her nose brushing his damp skin and her breathy whispers of '_more' _urging him on. He slid one experimental finger inside of her slowly.

She was very tight around even just the one finger, but he went slowly not adding more until she asked him to. Eventually he added a second finger, thrusting in and out of her wet center as slowly as she wanted him to. "Shawn..." she let out a breathy whisper into his ear, the pleasure in his voice assuring him that he wasn't hurting her. He slid in as deep as he could go and her hips bucked, his fingers curling and making her cry out. He enjoyed that very much, his cock twitching in his pants. His mouth was still teasing her breasts, tongue flat against her nipple and his hand working between her legs.

Juliet could feel her orgasm building in her stomach and the top of her thighs. She didn't want to cum yet. She wanted her first orgasm with Shawn to be when he was inside of her. She stilled his hand, her chest and her face flushing when he released her. His fingers slipped out easily, her center a little sore but nothing to write home about. She smiled up at his confused expression.

"You were just about to cum..." he raised an eyebrow, wondering why she'd stopped him. He'd felt the tell tale flutter of her inner muscles around his fingers, the tightening of her body under him.

"I want my first orgasm with you to be with you in me," she admitted, pulling him down into her kiss again. He didn't seem to mind, his free hand reaching down to unbuckle his belt swiftly. Juliet sat up when he did, watching him as he slid from the bed and shucked his jeans and boxers. She watched his cock with an innocent fascination as it bobbed against his stomach proudly, hard with arousal and her thighs gentle rubbing. He took her outstretched hand and let her wrap her fingers around his shaft.

He let out a groan of approval, his big hand covering her smaller one over his cock. Juliet immediately loved the feeling under her fingers. Soft, smooth skin over hardness that caused a sudden rush of new arousal between her legs. As she moved her hand over him, twisting halfway with every upward stroke, Shawn's head fell back a little as he enjoyed it. Juliet couldn't help the feeling of pride as she made his hips jump like he'd done to her. He muttered soft swear words that she couldn't make out, her name leaving his lips whenever she felt bold enough to brush her thumb over his head and gather the pooling pre-cum from he tip.

He was pretty distracted and didn't notice when she leaned forward and sucked the head of his cock into her hot mouth. His eyes shot open and his head snapped up as she sucked gently, his stomach tight and his cock throbbing. If he'd have known she was planning on doing that he would have stopped her. This was something reserved for when she was more comfortable with sex. He pulled away gently and she looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes that made him melt. "Was that not okay?" she asked, and he could see all of her insecurities come pouring back.

He almost tackled her back onto the bed with a passionate kiss, his hands gripping her hips as she let out little moans under him. He backed up a bit, his breath heavy with hers. "Jules, baby that was amazing. But something like that is best saved for later when we've gotten the big one out of the way okay?" She nodded to let him know she understood, her hands brushing over his hair and her lips pecking every inch of skin she could reach. "Are you ready?" he whispered, nuzzling her softly.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I am," she hugged him to her. He pushed away and leaned over to the right side of the bed, fishing around in his jeans until he came back with a little square of plastic. He ripped it open with his teeth, offering her the condom that he pulled out. Rolling them over, she kneeled over him shyly with her breasts bare and his cock resting just below her hot center. With his help she rolled the condom along his length, the intimacy of the act arousing them both even more than they thought possible.

Shawn rolled them back over, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist and rest on his hips. "I'll go slowly okay? If you're sore and you want me to stop then just say the word and I will," he brushed her hair from her face gently. She smiled up at him encouragingly, his cock brushing her entrance now.

Taking himself in hand, Shawn could immediately feel the resistance of her inner muscles just like he had with his fingers. "Jules, relax baby. Relax..." she did as he asked to the best of her ability, letting herself loosen up a little. Shawn pushed inside slowly, only managing to get the head inside before she gasped out and asked him to stop. He did, straight away.

"Want me to pull out?" he muttered but she shook her head, letting her body adjust to the intrusion. Shawn was gritting his teeth. She was tight and hot, wet muscles squeezing him like never before. He wanted to bury himself in her, rock into her until she was screaming his name. But he didn't move, knowing full well that it was hurting her.

"It's just uncomfortable," she shimmied a little bit. His cock was stretching her more than his fingers had and it took a few minutes until she felt ready enough for him to move again. She could sense how much restraint he was exercising just not moving inside of her. When the pain had lessened she pushed her hips up, urging him forward more. Shawn slid in a little more, going bit by bit until he hit the barrier that had been worrying her the most. "Just do it," she nodded, the feeling of him inside of her both arousing and intimidating. He kissed her as he gave one last push.

She winced and shifted as he broke through, now fully buried in her. He remained as still as possible, pressing gentle kisses to her face to try and ease the discomfort. It was another few minutes of brilliant restraint on his part but eventually the pain eased into nothingness and she whispered to him that she wanted him to move. He did, slowly at first. He pulled back and pushed in softly, the squeeze of her unused muscles almost making his eyes roll back in his head. Juliet was entranced by the pleasure on his face, her own stomach clenching now with a tight ball in the center.

He was buried into her neck as well, his thrusts still paced and easy so as not to rush her. She whimpered into his ear, asking him to move faster. He was finding it increasingly difficult to say no to her and did as she asked, her gasps music to his ears and every buck of her hips driving him closer to his own orgasm. Juliet's hands slipped along his back, down to cover his ass. He grinned and laughed playfully against her and she joined him, her hips beginning to thrust up to meet his every time.

They were gasping against each other now, laughter forgotten in the midst of pleasure as they rocked towards their peak. Shawn's fingers found her clit once more and Juliet keened, her muscles clamping down ever harder on his shaft as she came. Her eyes clamped shut and her body arched into his, fingers curling into the sheets below. Shawn groaned at the tightness around his cock, his eyes doing their best not to roll back into his head. He came with a shout of her name, his chest heaving as he came in heavy spurts.

After a few minutes of soft panting and light reassuring touches, Shawn pulled out gently. Juliet wriggled a little, the soreness a little unpleasant after her orgasm but not unbearable. Shawn kissed her and rushed to the bathroom, leaving her lying on the bed exhausted. She listened, hearing the trash can lid open as he undoubtedly disposed of the condom. The tap turned on and she frowned, lifting her exhausted head from the bed.

He came back a few seconds later, a warm wet washcloth in his hand.

She looked at him in confusion. He looked pointedly towards her center. "You're bleeding a little bit baby. Nothing to worry about, but this'll help to clean you up," he muttered, kneeling between her legs. Juliet relaxed and let him take care of her. He washed her gently, the intimate contact almost as pleasurable as the sex itself. He cleaned her thighs softly and then cleaned himself off with the other side of the cloth, before running back into the bathroom and throwing it into the laundry hamper.

He leaned against the door frame, not concerned in the least that he was completely naked. "How do you feel?"

She shifted, still warm inside from the fact that he'd taken care of her needs even after the sex was over. "Sore but I'll live," she stretched her arms out towards him, beckoning him forward. He smiled and did as she wanted, letting her crawl under the covers first before he dived under with her. They cuddled up together, talking softly about anything and everything that happened to come up. Shawn pulled her close, his legs tangling with hers and her head on his chest.

"Hmm, I do believe I love you Miss O'Hara," he muttered into her hair. She smiled against his skin, clearly content.

"Love you too, Shawn," she rubbed little circles over his chest, her night suddenly more than complete.

* * *

**Three Years Later  
**

A lot had happened in the three years since Juliet first met that scruffy looking mechanic down by the river side. It seemed that ever since the night that she'd lost her virginity to him, things had just improved more and more with each passing week. By the time the first two months had passed, things were really looking up. Not only for them as a couple, but for all of their friends too.

Things had been so easy after that. Tony had continued working at the garage right up until the sad passing of Joe. The old man had passed on during the night, only found the next morning by a very upset Tony and Shawn.

As much as Joe had yelled or shouted at them, he had been more than good to them and had treated them better than sons.

It had hit Tony the hardest, since he'd known Joe from when he'd been a young child. He'd been working for the old gent ever since he'd left school. About a week after the funeral a knock had come to the door and a sharply dressed man had handed Tony and Shawn a letter. Apparently Joe had left everything to the two boys. He'd had no family left to speak of except his dogs, and even they had been left to them. To say the boys had been in shock was an understatement. Tony hadn't been able to even go down to the garage in the first week, hardly capable of seeing where Joe had always been sitting and wasn't any longer.

After a lot of persuasion from Shawn, they had started their business. It had been as slow as usual for the first few months until a real stroke of luck had come their way. It seemed that Joe was up to something wherever he'd ended up in the afterlife. The garage in the center of town, the one who had taken all the business ran into a large dose of trouble.

Several lawsuits had been filed against them thanks to their penchant for cutting corners to save money and the resulting money loss had caused them to shut down. As the bushiness had poured down to the riverside, the money had come in, they found that they had more than enough to improve the buildings and the old house, with enough left over for new equipment and gear for the work shop. The River Side Garage had thrived and even when another garage opened again in town, the boys lost no business because of the quality of their work.

Chloe, Juliet and Lucy weren't doing too badly for themselves either.

Between helping Gus with the finances for the Garage and sorting out the advertising to draw in more business, Chloe had started her own little bakery after finding out that she had quite the talent for cake making. Located just on the edge of town it met all the motorists coming from home Tony and Shawn. Since most were in such good moods from low prices and good work, they would often treat themselves to a cake or two on the way home.

It was a great business venture and the group found themselves with more cash than they knew what to do with. As the bakery thrived and the garage bloomed, they had very little time to themselves.

But every month or so when things were quiet they would shut up shop for a lazy Sunday and take off down to the river or the beach with a picnic, spending long, hot afternoons in the water and planning their futures on the sand or the pebbled bank. Tony and Chloe were still happy in their own little sarcastic bubble of narcissism and Gus and Lucy were planning a wedding for the following year which was going to be funded by some of the surplus money in their bank accounts.

That had been cause for massive celebration when they'd announced it. Shawn was thrilled that his little 'Gussy' was getting married and Lucy had begged Chloe for weeks to wear a dress down the aisle as her bridesmaid. It had taken some convincing but eventually Chloe had caved when Lucy had asked if she would also do the cake.

Who could refuse an offer like that? But the men were under strict instruction that if they so much as sniggered at the dress they would all be castrated.

Shawn and Juliet were still very deeply in love when their third anniversary rolled around. There wasn't a day that went by that Juliet didn't think back to their first meeting. She was so glad she'd gone down to the river that day, even if Chloe had practically dragged her. Life was good. Life was only going to get better. She would look at the man that she was going to marry someday and smile contentedly. He would glance back, asking her why she was smiling and she would kiss him softly.

"No reason."

There was always a reason. He was her reason.

She would squeeze his hand and keep smiling, the sun warm on her face and the sound of laughter in her ears.

* * *

**A/N: My God that was a pain in the ass to write XD But I really enjoyed it. I hope you all did too! I've always wanted to write a 'first time' fic for Shules but I could never figure out how. This was the perfect way. I had draw on a little of my own experience here (ah sweet memories) so I hope everything was okay.  
**

**I also brought Chloe back. I've missed her, so I thought why not. Sorry about the length of update times, but it seems like no-one is updating around here any more :( Where have you all gone?**

**Still looking for prompts guys. Any smutty idea you've had and want me to write down, just send them to me and I'll see what I can do.  
**

**I do have a few more Alt!Universe fics rumbling about in my head as well.  
**

**Reviews are like Season 7 spoilers! Exciting and new and leading to all sorts of mischief!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

_But when you touch me like this_  
_And you hold me like that_  
_I just have to admit_  
_That it's all coming back to me_  
_When I touch you like this_  
_And I hold you like that_  
_It's so hard to believe but_  
_It's all coming back to me_  
_(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

_There were moments of gold_  
_And there were flashes of light_  
_There were things I'd never do again_  
_But then they'd always seemed right_  
_There were nights of endless pleasure_  
_It was more than any laws allow_  
_Baby Baby_

**Meatloaf (ft. Marion Raven):- It's All Coming Back to me Now**

* * *

"Sorry Jules, I- I guess I just don't feel like it tonight..."

Shawn shrugged his shoulders softly, slipping out from under the covers of their bed and away from the hand that she'd been resting on his chest suggestively. Juliet O'Hara watched with a deep frustration as her gorgeous boyfriend of eight months wandered dejectedly out of their shared bedroom, before throwing her head back against the head-board in annoyance. Wincing at the pinprick of pain that shot through her skull, she closed her eyes and cursed softly under her breath. She shouldn't have gone so quickly tonight, should have slowed it down when she saw him becoming uncomfortable.

She groaned softly at having been rebuffed yet again by the man she loved so much; at being left physically frustrated by his rejection of her advances. She didn't get what the hell was wrong with him lately!

Every time she went to initiate sex, he shied away from her touch and bolted; and you could forget any notion of _him _initiating it instead. There was a fat chance of that ever happening. It was like he was scared of her lately. Or scared to be intimate with her at least. She didn't know which one she considered to be worse. She couldn't cope much longer without having him inside of her. Her center burned with arousal that she'd been holding in all day, hoping that tonight would be different. That he would tell her what was going on and touch her like he used to.

No such luck, she thought, glancing at the sliver of light that was now spilling onto the carpet from the living room.

The television turned on in the den, some generic comedy show with it's tinned fake laughter filling the room and floating in through the crack in the door. He would stay in there until she went to sleep, she guessed. Every time he retreated to the couch she would wake up and find him curled up next to her in the morning anyway. She was so confused by his behavior... It was like he wanted her, but didn't at the same time. It was enough to drive a girl to distraction.

Heaving a reserved sigh, she rolled off of the mattress and pulled a white silky gown from the hook on the back of the door. She wrapped it around herself swiftly, before peering quietly out into the living room of the apartment that they'd bought together three months before. She frowned when she caught sight of him, his head buried in his hands as he rubbed his face. His hair was mussed and he looked tired, more tired than she'd ever seen him before. He just looked so... depressed. So un-Shawn like.

If she was being honest with herself, he'd been that way for weeks now and she didn't have a clue as to why. His usual bouncy, happy go lucky nature had all but evaporated and he would hardly touch her at all at home. He was as affectionate as he always was outside the bedroom yes, giving her deep loving kisses and holding her hand like they usually did. But the very second that the bedroom door closed and she went to pull off his shirt or push him onto the bed, he would babble out some lame excuse and make a run for it. She'd never in a million years have thought that a guy would pull out the '_I have a headache baby_' excuse on a woman who wanted sex.

It absolutely boggled the mind. She bit her lip as she watched him, his gray tee-shirt stretched over his broad shoulders and his fingers running through his hair. He was clearly stressed out and upset and her gaze softened even more when his shoulders shook slightly. What had happened to him that would cause such apprehension over sex? He'd never been like that before. Up until a few weeks ago, they'd had a healthy, brilliant sex life. Shawn couldn't keep his hands off of her and vice versa.

There wasn't a day that went by when they wouldn't engage in some sort of sexual activity and leaving it for this long was starting to give her withdrawal symptoms. The only time they'd gone this long without sex had been when they weren't actually dating for God's sake. That was a pretty valid excuse. She'd asked him what was wrong after the first few times he'd rejected her but he'd brushed the questions off. He told her he was just tired or not in the mood.

She longed for his touch again, wanted his fingertips brushing the insides of her thighs and his breath hot on her ear just the way she liked. She wanted his deep, sexy voice washing over her and guiding her to her climax, encouraging her and pushing her towards it until she was writhing and bucking under his body. She shivered in the cool air of the room, memories of just how passionate they could be flooding back. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the door frame, wondering what was wrong with him.

Did he not find her attractive anymore? Was that it? For a moment, all of her deepest insecurities threatened to roll forwards and engulf her but she soon banished them incredulously. No, no he was still attracted to her and she knew it. She would catch him sometimes, his dark eyes roving over her body and sparking hope that perhaps that night they could get back on track. But it just didn't happen. She hadn't seen him naked for almost as long and he wouldn't even take off his shirt in front of her anymore. He'd never worn a tee-shirt to bed in all the time they'd been together but lately he was hardly ever out of that gray thing he was currently wearing.

Could he not see how frustrated she was in here? How much she wanted him to come back to bed and make love to her just the way she knew he liked? Shawn loved to take things slowly in bed with her. He'd once told her that he could tease her for hours just to watch the expressions on her face. Sometimes he would do just that. They would have a few days off and he would drag her to the bedroom, going down on her until she literally couldn't see anything but stars. Then he would slide inside of her, gripping her close to his body as he loved her slowly and thoroughly.

She whimpered at the memories that bombarded her, longing for her man to _want _to be with her again. She could feel herself become more aroused by the second just thinking about the way he touched her or whispered in her ear while he was in her. He used to love it when she took control too, straddling his lip and keeping him flat on the bed, teasing him with her breasts and riding him until he was a pleading mess just begging for his release. Another rush of wetness dampened her panties even more and she pouted miserably.

Everyone had been worried about him lately. Even _Lassiter _had mentioned his concern over Shawn's new quiet demeanor. He was so reserved in the Station now, keeping his opinions to himself unless someone asked him outright. Even his fake psychic visions were toned down to the bare minimum. No theatrics or loud attention seeking displays. Just little clues that people had missed and names or addresses that they needed for a lead. She knew people were wondering what was wrong. She wished she had something to tell them.

_"Hey, O'Hara..." she looked up from her desk, immediately spotting her boyfriend sitting quietly on one of the chairs at the end of the hall to wait for her. He was looking at the floor, wearing a shirt that was too big for him; clearly lost in thought. She looked worried when she caught sight of him. Lassiter was looking in his direction as well, frowning deeper than he usually did._

_"What is it Carlton?"  
_

_"What the hell is wrong with Spencer lately? I never in my life thought I'd be the one to say this... but he's too quiet. Did you two have a fight or something?" he didn't even look hopeful at the fight part and when Juliet shook her head, his confusion just deepened.  
_

_"Your guess is as good as mine Carlton. I'm so worried about him lately. He's been like this for three weeks now and it's just not him at all. Would you do me a favor?" she asked and for all of Lassiter's griping about Shawn's behavior and how he was a nuisance, he nodded anyway. He was always willing to help out a buddy. Even if that buddy was Spencer. "Keep an eye on him for me when I'm not around?"  
_

_"Sure O'Hara, I'll do that. Just try not to tell anyone that I... well, that I have feelings. Okay?" he grumbled, grabbing the file he'd wanted from her desk in the first place. Juliet smiled and patted her partners arm with her thanks.  
_

_"Marlowe is a lucky girl," she smiled gratefully and he just nodded his thanks, before retreating to a safe distance. Feelings really weren't his thing.  
_

So here she was now, a week after her conversation with Lassiter, still worried sick about her man and wondering how to fix it. Well, she resolved. She couldn't fix anything if she didn't know what the problem was in the first place. He wasn't running away from the conversation this time she thought. Squaring her shoulders and tapping into some of that cop bravery that ran through her veins, she pulled open the bedroom door and marched right out towards him. Shawn jumped, clearly not having expected her to follow him out.

He frowned, looking concerned at the expression of determination on her face. "Jules? Are you okay?" he asked meekly, obviously not ready to defend himself if she started asking questions. Juliet immediately softened at his gentle question. Here he was, sitting in his boxers and shirt at eleven at night, looking terrified and he was asking is _she _was okay. Was it any wonder that she loved him like she did?

Grabbing the remote from the arm of the couch, she turned the TV off and threw the remote on the coffee table, ignoring it when it skidded across the polished wood to land on the floor. Shawn pushed himself back into the couch, clearly ready for the fight he was expecting. He must think she was angry with him, Juliet mused, searching his hazel green eyes that were now filled with both fear and resolve. They were no-where near as vibrant as they used to be. They hadn't danced with light for weeks and she missed them deeply. "Shawn, I'm fine. I just want you to sit and listen for two minutes okay?"

He nodded warily and she dropped to her knees in front of him. She pushed his legs apart and he tried to shy away from her touch but she didn't let him. Gripping his thighs, she settled herself between his knees on the floor and let her hands rest on the tops of his thighs near his crotch. He shifted at the feeling of her hands so close to him but he said nothing.

"Shawn, you know I love you very much don't you?" she asked gently and he nodded straight away, clearly never having doubted it for a second. "You know that you can tell me anything you want, anything that's bothering you?" she continued, but he didn't nod this time, instead letting his eyes fall shut in silence. "Shawn... Shawn look at me," she reached up and cupped his face in her hands and he opened his eyes again. "I love you okay? I love you so much and I need you to tell me what's going on with you. I'm worried about you baby and it's killing me watching you like this. If you love me..." she watched as his eyes snapped to hers. "You'll tell me what's wrong."

It was a cheap trick, she knew that. But it was the only way she was going to get him to talk about what was bothering him. He looked so upset that she couldn't stop herself leaning up and kissing him, reassuring him that everything was okay. His lips moved with hers, her tongue seeking entrance to his mouth. He granted it, letting her deepen the kiss until breathing became an issue and they had to part.

"Jules..." he began, clearly not sure how to go about saying it at all. "Jules, do you still find me attractive?" he asked softly and she pulled her head away from him. Her first instinct was to laugh loudly at his question, to scoff and ask him why on earth he was being silly at a time like this. But the dead serious look in his eye made her rethink her decision. He was clearly deeply serious about the question.

"Shawn- of course I do. Why would you even ask me that?" she cocked her head to one side, dipping to look at his face when he dropped his head again and shrugged. "Shawn come on, elaborate for me baby."

He sighed, knowing that she wasn't just going to drop the conversation like he'd hoped. Juliet was far too stubborn for something like that. "It's just... at the Station all the guys seem to be really athletic and in shape. I was looking around a few weeks ago and I just wondered how you could possibly want someone like me..." he trailed off, his body shivering as he rubbed a hand over his stomach worryingly. He looked down at himself before looking away again. Juliet couldn't say anything yet. She was too shocked at what he was telling her.

"I mean, I'm not in shape or fit like those other men Jules. I can't even run up stairs without being out of breath. How am I supposed to compete with those other guys? You could have any of them you wanted because you're so beautiful and I guess... I guess I've just been really self-conscious about myself lately. I gained a couple of pounds last month and I- I just don't know what you see in me sometimes. It's been eating away at me for weeks and I just don't know why you're with me. What can I possibly have to offer someone like you Jules?" he shrugged softly, his eyes brimming with unshed tears and Juliet couldn't even find the will to close her jaw when he'd finished his little speech.

His head was still hanging low, chin brushing his chest almost as if he was too scared of her reaction to look up and see it. She couldn't believe what he'd just told her. That's why he'd been so down? As she thought back to his behavior it did all seem to make sense now. The fact that he wasn't eating much, wearing those damn baggy tee-shirts and never letting her see him naked; even forgoing sex for that very same reason. How on earth could he think that she was too good for him? She couldn't process it.

She'd always been attracted to him. _Always._

He was her big manly-man. She loved him for every single part of him; mind, body and soul. He was gorgeous just the way he was, with those devilishly good looks of his. When he held her in his arms she felt safe and loved, protected. How could he think that she wouldn't want him? That she wouldn't be attracted to him? She felt tears prick the back of her eyes at his sheer honesty. He was laying his heart bare, his inner most insecurities out for her to see. How could he ever think that he didn't deserve her? With all the good he'd done? Saving people's lives, saving her partners life and even saving _hers _on several occasions. He'd risked his own life several times, once even putting it all on the line with a gunman who had a child as a hostage. After all that, all of his heroics and bravery, how could he think so lowly of himself? How could he not see just how much self worth he had?

It killed her, absolutely tore her up inside that he didn't know how much of a beautiful person he was inside and out.

She'd never known that a guy like Shawn could be so self-conscious body wise anyway. She had always assumed that women were much more that way inclined than men were. Yet here was her boyfriend, still clad in his tee-shirt and baring his soul to her on the living room couch. He'd always had such a sense of bravado about him that she'd never even considered that he could be shy about his body. He was also so sure of himself, so confident. "Oh baby," she murmured, reaching out her hands and running them over his cheeks. "Is that why you've been so depressed? Why you haven't wanted sex for so long?" He nodded softly, sighing a little and placing his big hand over hers.

"I know it's stupid Jules," he began, shaking his head. She instantly stopped him mid-sentence with a kiss. She pulled away when he made a noise of protest at being interrupted.

"Never, ever say that Shawn. Your problems are _not _stupid, especially not to me. They're as important to me as my problems are to you. Why didn't you tell me all of this sooner instead of letting it build up? I'm your other half Shawn, your confidant. This relationship goes both ways you know. I tell you things and you tell me things that we can't tell anyone else. God, I was so worried about you babe. I've never seen you so down before," she stroked his cheek and then his rumpled hair before running her fingers over his jaw. Shawn relaxed a little bit more under her gentle persuasion.

"I'm sorry Jules, I didn't mean to make you worried. I just didn't think it was a big enough deal to bother you with. I thought I was just being an idiot," he shrugged and she clenched her eyes shut to stop the tears from coming. They threatened to fall, burning her eyes. He must have been locked in such an awful spiral of self doubt with no-one to talk to about it. She felt ashamed for not confronting him earlier. She nuzzled him, leaning forward further until her face was buried in his neck and her arms were around him. He hugged her back, forehead resting on her shoulder as she soothed gentle circles on his back.

"Shawn, come back to bed. Come back to bed and make love to me. Come and let me show you how much I've missed you these past few weeks," she pleaded and he looked at her with immediate concern shining in his eyes.

"Jules..."

"Shawn please, please sweetheart. I love you. I love everything about you, every inch of your gorgeous body. You're my guy, my man. I adore all of you. You turn me on Shawn Spencer. You and you alone make me hot like no-one else can. You know just how and where to touch me to make me absolutely crazy with pleasure and I don't want anyone else. I want you. You're the only one I'll ever want again. No other man could ever hope to compare to you." As she talked she peppered tiny kisses all over his skin; cheeks, lips, jaw, forehead. Shawn sighed contentedly at both the attention and her words of reassurance. "Now come back to bed and let me show you just how sexy you are to me..." she looked up at him and after a few tense seconds, he finally nodded softly.

Grinning with happiness, her body humming with the thought of having him inside of her again, she took his hand and pulled him from the couch.

She led him towards their bedroom with a smile on her face and his hand gripped safely in hers. He gave no resistance to her, letting her lead him easily and he even flicked the living room light off on the way in. Shutting the bedroom door behind him, he turned to find her sitting on the edge of the bed; her long creamy legs dangling over the edge and her ankles crossed. She swung them daintily and he felt his stomach tighten with arousal. She stood up, watching his reactions all the time to everything she did. She slipped the white gown off first and it pooled on the floor messily around her feet. He shivered at the mere sight of her matching bra and panties set, trimmed with blue lace. She had bought them especially for tonight and he was going to be a lair if he said they hadn't almost made him cave in the first time around.

Juliet reached out and took his hand again, pulling him towards her easily. He came to a stop in front of her, the back of her knees against the bed and her hands on his shoulders. "Shawn? Can I take off your shirt?" she asked softly and his eyebrows raised. Since when had Juliet ever asked for permission? She sensed both his surprise and his trepidation at exposing his chest and stomach to her. Leaning up, she trailed a heated path along his jaw and around to his ear lobe. Taking it between her teeth, she felt a little groan rumble through his chest and she grinned.

Lapping at it again, she blew a stream of cool air against it before travelling down the side of his neck; tasting his delicious skin on her tongue.

Shawn's hands twitched by his sides and he finally moved a little, resting both of his large palms on her small waist. He could feel her fingers playing with the hem of his shirt now and he wanted to bolt again, didn't want her to see him exposed. Deep down he knew his insecurities were for nothing, that Juliet would love him no matter what he looked like without a shirt on. It didn't stop him from being terrified though. The rational side of your brain seems to have very little power to control the irrational side. Instead, he let Juliet control it for him and granted his permission for her to get his shirt out of the way.

She smiled reassuringly at him while he lifted his arms. She tugged the shirt up and away from his stomach, then over his head. When it was off fully she tossed it aside and surveyed his upper body with a sense of relief and appreciation for just how gorgeous he was. His face was bright red by now as he resisted the urge to cross his arms and give himself a little cover. Juliet could feel the change in his demeanor and decided to lay his fears to rest. Lowering her head from his neck, she traced patterns with her tongue over his warm skin.

She couldn't even see what was bothering him. He looked just like he always had to her, all muscular in the right places and undeniably sexy. She explored him with her hands, palms flat on his back as she ran them up and down to the waistband of his boxers. She swept her tongue over his nipple and he moaned a bit, his head falling forward against hers. "You're as sexy as ever Shawn. I've missed you so much..." she whispered against his skin and he wrapped his arms around her. He was getting a little more involved now, leaning down to kiss her deeply. His fingers explored her body because just like her, he'd missed the intimacy over the past few weeks. He didn't know how he'd resisted her for so long.

She was still kissing a line over his chest and she began to move down, hitting his abdomen and then his belly button as she seated herself on the edge of the bed. Shawn ran his hands over her shoulders tentatively and slipped her bra straps down with ease. He let his head fall back when her tongue swept a clean line right under the waistband of his boxers and he felt his cock harden. Juliet felt it too, nudging against her chin as it grew under her teasing. She smirked up at him and he smiled almost apologetically back, giving her a shrug. Rubbing him through the thin material, she heard him growl softly at the attention.

As much as Juliet wanted to tug his boxers down and take him in her mouth, she had another idea she wanted to try. Standing up rather quickly, she unhooked her bra and slipped her panties off under his watchful gaze.

"Jules..." he murmured, his eyes trained on her pert breasts, her nipples tightening when they were hit with the cooler air of the bedroom. "You look so beautiful..." It was her turn to blush, because no matter how many times he said that to her, it always made her feel like she was the sexiest woman on earth. Well, it was Shawn's turn to feel special tonight instead. She cupped him again through his boxers, trailing her fingers over the length of his shaft and gripping him softly to pump him. She only did it twice, up and down painfully slowly with just her fingertips touching him but it was enough to make him want to get his boxers out of the way once and for all.

She did eventually hook two fingers into each side of the offending garment, tugging them down his legs smoothly. He stepped out of them obediently, his cock stiff with arousal and straining like it was desperate for her to touch it again.

Bending down, she flicked her tongue over the head experimentally and his hips jerked forwards while a groan escaped from his parted lips. Once more and his hands ran over her back when she sucked softly on just the head, gathering a little pre-cum on her tongue and swallowing it. She smiled happily at the familiar salty-sweet taste, standing up straight again. Pushing herself into his embrace, she felt his cock twitch against her stomach as his arms wrapped around her. "You're going to be my undoing Jules..." he nuzzled her head, her breasts pressing into him and driving him more than a little crazy.

She peppered his skin with butterfly kisses wherever she could reach, loving his body with her tongue before crouching to lave another nipple.

When she'd finished exploring his upper body with her mouth and hands, Juliet pulled out of his embrace and spun them both around. Shawn looked at her in mild confusion before he yelped and fell backwards onto the bed. Juliet had shoved him down with a playful giggle, watching intently as his cock bobbed against his stomach. He looked a little uncomfortable at being so exposed but Juliet couldn't help staring at him. Broad shoulders and muscular arms that were attached to a strong chest and stomach. The little trail of hair that led from his belly button to his cock without stopping. Said appendage was thick and throbbing with arousal and she bit her lip. She loved the way he felt inside her, stretching her and curving just the right amount to hit all of her buttons. She looked away and back to his pensive face.

"Shawn Spencer, how could you ever have thought -even for a second- that you aren't what I want? Or what I need?" While Juliet talked, she rested her hands on the bed with one on either side of his thighs. Shawn gulped a little at the predatory look that was shining in her eyes. "You're the only one who can make me hot Shawn. The only one who can make me wet..." she crawled along his body, palms pressing him flat onto the bed as she was suddenly straddling him with her legs splayed wide and her hot center dangerously close to his shaft.

Shawn's breathing picked up pace as she leaned in closer to his face. "You're the only one who can make me cum so hard that I see stars," her voice was a low purr now and he shivered underneath her. She grabbed one of his hands and guided it easily between her open legs, leading his fingers until he could feel her arousal. She gasped and released his wrist as he took over, fingers sliding and working over her wet, swollen clit. She shuddered deliciously when he let out a groan of happiness. "That's what you do to me baby," she whimpered, her back arching when he eased two of his fingers into her opening. "It's all for you," her head fell back as she enjoyed the sensations he was bringing her. She rocked on him, riding his hand while he played her body easily.

He slid them in and out, dipping a little deeper each time until eventually he couldn't go in any further. Juliet was biting her bottom lip roughly, her eyes closed and her fingers curling around his arms as she bucked and thrust down against him. Shawn watched her intently, his thumb flicking up to rub against her clit lightly. A loud gasp escaped her and she let herself cry out his name, her head thrown back and her hips still moving. Shawn gave a grin as he watched her, her naked body twisting and arching as he fingered her.

He could watch her for hours, he really could. He wiggled his thumb back and forth on her swollen clit and felt her inner muscles clench delightfully hard as she shuddered with pleasure. His free hand gripped her thigh, fingers splayed on her hot skin as he helped her move. He leaned up and flicked his tongue over a nipple lightly and she bent forward more, searching for his mouth. Shawn licked wherever he could, tongue stroking the underside of her breast before he turned and captured her nipple again. Her fingers tangled in his hair, holding his mouth to her.

"More Shawn, please," she panted, raising herself off of his fingers before sinking back down. He nodded against her breast, complying without so much as a protest. He added a third finger to her, stretching her more and she screamed when he pushed in as far as he could go. He loved hearing her whimper, loved the fact that he was the one doing it to her, giving her the pleasure she wanted; that she needed.

He curled his fingers inside of her; all three and she stilled her hips momentarily as pleasure cascaded over her body. She bucked back into motion, arching and trembling as her orgasm hit her with a force. Shawn pressed his thumb against her clit, letting himself grin when she screamed his name and clenched down tightly. He felt her arousal soak his hand at it only caused him to grin even more, his cock straining against her thigh. When she eventually stopped whimpering, her orgasm leaving her satiated and heavy; she fell forwards against his chest and kissed him deeply, their tongues tangling as he pulled his fingers from her. She groaned, feeling his cock replace the digits, his head rubbing against her sensitive clit.

"Shawn... Let me," she panted as he continued to rub her. Her thighs tightened as he teased but she resisted when he tried to slide inside of her. "I- I want to," she murmured, reaching down to grip his cock in her hand. He moaned, his jaw clenching as her fingers stroked him. "I love you," her lips were on his ear now, kissing lightly. "I love every single inch of you and I never want to hear you say you aren't good enough for me again Spencer. Or there'll be trouble," she pulled back with a teasing smile.

He beamed back at her, his hands still on her hips and his thumbs rubbing circles on her skin. "I love you too, Jules," he responded, one hand traveling up to her neck. He pulled her down against him hard, his mouth melding into hers. She giggled, sucking on his bottom lip and raising her hips at the same time so he could enter her. He pushed himself inside, his head slipping into her easily and the rest of his shaft following. He didn't stop until he'd filled her completely and she was back to being breathless.

Having him underneath her was wonderful, Juliet mused, but she wanted him to be in control of his fast they went tonight. Nudging him while she adjusted to his size, she jerked her head to the side. "Want you on top tonight," she urged and he nodded, wrapping his arms around her back before pushing them both up and rolling them over in one fluid motion. Juliet's back hit the cool sheets of the bed and she sighed contentedly when his warm body covered her completely. He shifted to get them both into a comfortable position, hiking her legs up around his hips and leaning on his forearms so he was pressed against her.

They were face to face, him still inside her deeply and her ankles hooked together on his lower back.

Juliet squeezed him gently inside her and he groaned, beginning to move at her gentle persuasion. He pulled out almost fully until just the head remained and she pouted at the loss of him. It didn't last long though because he pushed back in quickly and deeply, making them both gasp and grip each other closer. Shawn kept the steady pace, thrusting deep and hard over and over until she was panting his name with each forward motion.

His stomach rubbed against hers, their skin slick with sweat and the heat sizzling between them making Shawn a little light-headed. His gut was throbbing with his approaching orgasm and he could feel Juliet's muscles fluttering around his shaft as she crept towards the edge again. Her nipples rubbed against him, occasionally catching one of his and only serving to make him feel another rush of her arousal spread over his cock. He was only pulling out halfway now instead of fully, the urge to be inside her soft heat overwhelming. Juliet was whimpering with every one of his thrusts, jerking and rolling her hips upwards to meet him with every movement.

Her arms curled around his neck as she hung onto him and his face was buried in her neck, his teeth nipping lightly and his lips sucking roughly to mark her. Juliet whispered his name, nuzzling his damp hair affectionately and desperate to feel the ball of energy building in her stomach release. She was so close again, wavering on the edge and she want her man to cum with her this time. She clenched down onto him and he groaned her name loudly, finally giving into the urge to just power and pound into her. He let go of any inhibitions as his movements became rougher and even deeper than before, his shaft hitting every single nerve ending in her body.

Juliet trembled and writhed, panting as his fingers circled her clit again. He rubbed her quickly and slammed down, groaning as he came into her in long spurts. Juliet felt his cum fill her, felt his warm body go tight and it was more than enough to make her follow him into her second orgasm of the night. Shawn kept moving in and out of her to prolong both climaxes, his breath coming in short sharp gasps as waves of pleasure crashed over both of them.

It took a while for them both to come down from their high, Shawn's face still against her shoulder and Juliet's legs slipping away from his waist with exhaustion. He pulled out of her gently, sighing at the loss and rolling onto his side so he wouldn't crush her. She did the same, shifting onto her side and slipping her leg in between his. Shawn raised his arm, threading his fingers through her hair gently. "Damn Jules," he muttered, kissing her sweetly and softly.

"Feel better now?" she asked, her fingers running up and down his side with smooth sweeping motions. She searched his face as he looked at her in adoration. "Will I take that look as a yes?" she said with a giggle and he nodded, bringing her face closer so he could nuzzle her. They lay quietly for a few minutes, content to just kiss and cuddle each other. He hummed softly against her, the tip of his nose touching hers.

"I shouldn't have kept it from you Jules. I just kept everything bottled up and I didn't mean to worry you," he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Juliet smiled and patted his chest, shifting until she was as close as she could possibly get to him. Their legs were tangled and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Just try not to do it again baby. I missed you. I think we have a lot of catching up to do tonight," she laughed and she felt him chuckle beside her, his chest rumbling happily.

"Might have to rest for a minute," he replied, hand slipping down to palm her ass before he went back to exploring her lower back. She laughed lightly, because it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from them. She had her old Shawn back and it felt great to know that nothing was bothering him now. "Thanks for looking out for me Jules," he spoke again and she rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him with a smile.

Words weren't really needed anymore.

* * *

**A/N: I'm ba-ack! Yeah, not really much to say about this chapter other than I thought it was a really cute idea =D. I hope you all liked it. I'm planning on an insecure Juliet one in the future as well. I love writing them at their most insecure then making everything better. I'm just evil like that. Enjoy your smutty smut. **

**There is a song at the start, I know but after doing it for every chapter in TDiV, I couldn't stop myself. So yeah, if anyone out there is making a play list, heres another song for it. I actually recommend listening to this song while reading the story.  
**

**I used the new Edit Document's Spell Checker for this chapter. I have to say, while it's handy to have, it's also crap. It doesn't recognize words like 'groan', 'knew' or 'wrap' and it underlines things that are spelled correctly. So yeah, great frustrations were had by all during this chapter XD  
**

**Reviews are like loving to boogie. We all do it on a Saturday night.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Possessive!Shawn. I dare you not to _like the fuck_ out of this. Also... there's a lot of swearing. Fuck yeah!**

* * *

_"Oh God, Shawn..."_

Shawn Spencer's sleep-heavy eyelids flickered open, the bright, harsh lights of his office making him wince a little at first. He wasn't too sure about what exactly had caused him to wake up from his doze. Hell, for someone with a photographic memory, he could hardly remember why he was asleep in the Psych Office in the first place. A light pitter-patter on the bay window alerted him to the fact that it was raining again outside in the dark night and he groaned, lifting his head from his desk. A sheet of paper stuck to his cheek and he shook his head. It fluttered back onto the wooden top of his desk and while he snatched it up, he cracked his neck; first to the right and then back again, rolling his head to both sides to relieve the pain he was now in.

He scolded himself. He should really give up sleeping in places that weren't his own comfortable bed.

Glassy hazel-green eyes finally focused on the paper he was holding up in front of his face. Huh, it was a case report for his current client... Oh yeah! _That's _why he was here tonight. The events of the night came rushing back to him in a flood of images and sounds and he had to close his eyes again to stem the dizzying flow. He shook himself awake a little more. He'd been looking over the case file and writing up the last of his reports with Gus and Juliet. Just a normal night in with his favorite people in the world. It hadn't been all that interesting though; nothing special. Just normal, detective and crime fighting stuff along with the occasional flirting joke thrown in. Between himself and Juliet of course, not between himself and Gus. That would just be creepy.

They'd ordered a pizza, much to Gus' protest and soon after it had arrived he'd sulked miserably for a few minutes before giving up and going home. Honestly, the nerve of some people. Shawn certainly hadn't minded his best friends apt departure. Gus could sulk all he wanted over his Chinese Food vote being ignored if it meant that he could be alone with a certain pretty blonde Detective. He really did love having her all to himself. It made things so interesting. He got insanely jealous when they were around other people, even though he would never show it or admit it to her. She would tease him mercilessly if she knew just how pissed off it made him when other men were sniffing around her.

Speaking of said fuck hot Detective, Shawn couldn't remember her going home at all. In fact, the last memory he had at all was of Jules talking to him from the couch and his eyes being incredibly heavy. He shook himself again, rubbing his eyes free of sleep. He was more alert now.

So what had woken him up? He vaguely recalled someone saying his name...

"Jules?" he mumbled eventually, his voice thick and low. She must have been around somewhere. Pushing his chair back from the desk with a squeak, Shawn managed to stand up and he stretched, twisting his back at a funny angle. He was rewarded by a series of satisfying clicks along the length of his spine and he relaxed back again, feeling a little more lucid. He scanned the room and found Juliet almost immediately. He chuckled to himself and a grin lit up his face when his eyes landed on her. Could she be any cuter? She was splayed across his office couch, her face buried comfortably into a pillow and her hair billowing over her tanned neck and across her shoulders. He quickly spied her hair pins on Gus' desk and his fond smile turned into a smug smirk. He loved it when she wore her hair down- she knew it, he knew it... Hell, even Gus knew it. Shawn talked about it often enough, making little comments here and there when he though no-one was listening. Sometimes he would be so entranced and focused on Juliet that he would say something and forget his best friend was even standing next to him.

Cue endless hours of laughing, teasing and fun poking at his expense. Juliet was well worth it though, Shawn mused lightly.

Her jacket was hanging over a nearby chair as well and her shoes were by the door. She'd taken those off when she'd arrived, her clothes a little damp from the rain outside. She was mumbling something under her breath now but Shawn didn't take much heed of it, instead watching as her rosy lips parted and closed again repeatedly while she spoke.

He grinned when she frowned adorably in her sleep at something and whimpered out a little _'no'_. Her body twisted as she brought one of her legs up, curling her knee towards her chest and snuggled in further. She was gorgeous, even when she was sleeping. All innocence and sweetness which deeply belied the threat that her small body actually held. He'd never been on the receiving of a beat down from Jules but he'd seen several criminals who had and he could safely say that they looked terrified when ever the blonde entered a room again. So they should, he bit back a laugh. Everyone should look and turn around when Juliet walked into a room. They shouldn't touch though and his smile fell when he thought back to all the men who flirted with her at the Station. They could look all they liked, but they couldn't fucking touch.

He could feel his chest tighten with anger and annoyance at the mere thought of another guy touching her.

He was so jealous all the damn time. He'd never felt that with another girl before. But then again, Juliet O'Hara wasn't just _another __girl_. There was nothing ordinary about her. He wanted to keep her all to himself, keep her safe and fend off all those other idiots who thought she was free. To all those morons, she was just another girl, another conquest. But not to him. She was _his _damn it. No-one else's. He pushed back the possessive growl that he could feel rumbling in his chest. He knew she wouldn't be amused if she knew what he was thinking sometimes but it didn't stop the jealously. The only time he really relaxed was when he was making her scream, when he was fucking her mercilessly mere meters away from her friends or keeping her up all night long on their days off.

He could relax then because she was with him, under him and it was _him;_ his name ripping from her lips and him she was thinking about and loving. When they were apart it was all Shawn could do sometimes not to call her just to hear her voice. He knew she wasn't going to go off with another guy. He trusted her with all of his heart. No, it wasn't her at all. It was the other guys he didn't trust. Sleazy, arrogant jerks who wanted nothing more than to steal her from him. She was so naive about some things and he never knew whether to laugh or punch someone. She would think the best of people until proven wrong, think that a guy was giving her his number because he was just a nice guy._  
_

Shawn knew better. He knew men better than that. Nice guys were few and far between and if a guy was passing his number on to a sexy woman like Jules, he wasn't interested in getting_ coffee. _He felt his hands clench into fists, could feel arousal pool in his belly when Juliet whimpered on the couch again. He wanted to take her now, right now because the jealousy was roaring in his head and rattling his chest like some wild beast just trying to claw it's way out.

If he was inside her then he would be fine. Everything would go back to normal and he could be himself again for another few days before the feeling overtook him again; then he would have to seek her out where ever she was and take her again.

It was safe to say Juliet had never seen this coming when their relationship had progressed to more than 'just friends'. He knew that when little bits of his jealous nature did manage to slip past his careful guard it would surprise her. The first time... the first time he'd broken a man's wrist just for touching her. Well, for touching her and for being a lewd suggestive bastard on top of that. He'd been a criminal, an ordinary run of the mill house breaker who was sitting on those uncomfortable plastic seats waiting for his bail to be paid because the holding cells were full. Shawn had been waiting along the hall a little bit for Juliet. She was off in twenty minutes and they were going to see a movie. Secretly of course, because the Station had no idea about their new relationship and they had both wanted to keep it that way. Shawn had watched for ten minutes, watched the idiot make disgusting gestures towards every female who passed him with his tongue or fingers.

He hadn't thought much about it really. Everyone else was ignoring him and Shawn gladly joined them, not wanting to start something. But then the idiot had broken the golden rule. One of the cuffs must have been loose when they'd cuffed him to the chair because he'd gotten his hand free. Juliet had been walking around the corner, her smile wide when she spotted Shawn waiting for her with an extra leather jacket and helmet for his bike. He'd held them up with a grin, starting to walk towards her too so he could meet her in the middle. She hadn't been paying attention and the guy was faster than he looked. Even with all of her training, she'd been caught off guard when he lunged from his seat.

Lassiter had heard the commotion and Juliet's yelp of surprise, getting to the scene like a bullet from a gun. He needn't have worried at all. He looked as surprised as the rest of the Station to find that Shawn had torn the man away from the blonde Detective almost brutally. Juliet was fine, if a little winded by the blow to her stomach by a 200lb man tackling her. Shawn had taken no prisoners, his mind flashing with nothing but red the second Juliet had cried out. Blood pounded in his ears and his heart slammed against his rib cage as he heard the snap of the man's wrist under the weight of his own knee. In the commotion of getting the man to the infirmary and making sure Juliet was alright, Shawn had completely forgotten about his little incident.

Juliet had been wary of him for a little while after that. She'd had no idea he could flash red like that. All because some idiot criminal had taken her by surprise. Shawn had been a lot more careful with his jealousy after that. He made sure to let nothing go, let nothing slip past the cracks... but he couldn't be careful all the time and when little bits did slip by he would see Juliet stare at him with curiosity shining in her eyes, like she was dying to ask him what he'd meant by a comment. She never did though.

He was addicted to her.

Literally addicted; none of that metaphorical shit. Whenever she was out of sight he would become edgy, agitated and mopey. He would feel tension build in his shoulders and the base of his skull like a headache that was about to explode into a migraine. Then she would appear, kiss his cheek or his lips and he would be fine again, like nothing had ever happened. He would laugh, joke and tell funny stories just to see her smile and he would be nothing like the pissed off jackass he'd been mere moments before.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Juliet sighed softly, her fingers curling into the fabric of the cushion as her lips parted and her brow furrowed. Shawn gave a lazy grin, kneeling down next to the couch near her head. He cocked his own head to the left, eyes dragging along her lithe form from her head to her feet and back again. "What are you dreaming about baby?" he murmured softly so as not to wake her. She didn't respond verbally, but her body did writhe a little harder against the couch and Shawn felt himself begin to harden with arousal. It had been threatening to engulf him since he'd woken up and this time he didn't fight it away. He let the heat trickle down his limbs as he watched her, let his cock twitch and grow in his jeans as the denim scratched him. He reached out his hand and rested it on her cheek, thumb tracing a line under her eye.

Her eyelids fluttered and she let out a little moan. That did little for his self-restraint. It didn't take long for blue eyes to meet his and she smiled lazily, stretching her arms above her head and nuzzling against his hand like a cat. "Hmm, from one Shawn to another," she kissed the thumb he was now running over her bottom lip, his breath shallow and his pupils dilated with arousal. "Oh, and this ones just as horny as the dream one. Imagine that," she let out a short giggle when he raised an eyebrow.

"You were dreaming about me?" he asked with a Cheshire Cat-like grin. That could quite possibly make his week. She nodded as she thought it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Duh Shawn. Who else would I dream about?" He tilted his head to match hers and pulled her in for a lazy, slow kiss. She let his tongue in immediately, dancing with her own and skimming over her swelling lips. Her fingers threaded through the short hair on the back of his head and he groaned when she gave a tug and pulled her mouth away from his. He nipped at her lips, wanting more but being denied by an equally aroused Juliet. "Top Gun kiss?" she suggested softly and his eyes lit up, loving that she knew about it and loving it even more that she wanted to try it. Well, he thought with a smug air of pride, try it _again. _Their lips didn't meet this time, just their tongues swirling and licking each other. Shawn was rock hard now, regretting the decision to wear jeans and feeling more turned on than he'd ever felt before. This kind of kiss with Juliet always got him hotter than he could ever imagine. Especially when she was whimpering like that...

She pulled him closer, the slow sensual kissing just what she loved. Shawn pulled back a little bit, pushing himself forwards and into her embrace as he climbed on top of her, holding himself up with his forearms and resting his hips between her open legs. Juliet sighed contentedly when his erection rubbed against her center through their pants. This was going to be a long night by the feel of it. A long, satisfying night. Especially if Shawn had any say in it. She hummed thoughtfully as his lips walked a burning trail over her neck and his cock rubbed her deliciously. "Shawn... Can I tell you about my dream?" she whispered and he raised his head for her, allowing her to nuzzle his nose with her own.

"Of course you can baby," he smiled, a hand snaking it's way along her side to rest on her hip. She reached up and curled her arms around his neck, fingering and playing with strands of his hair. "Was it a sex dream?" he eyed her with a smirk. He knew full well that it had been a sex dream, just from the little moans and the way she'd woken up. She was certainly turned on.

"Once again, duh Spencer," she rolled her eyes, knowing he was teasing. He laughed and nudged her cheek with his nose. "Well, it wasn't to begin with... I dreamed that you finally showed me all of you. All of your personality..." he stiffened in her arms and she felt it, even though he tried to hide it with an uneasy smile.

"What do you mean Jules?" he hid the tremble in his voice, raising his eyebrow.

"Shawn, don't play dumb with me. I know that you hold back in bed. I'm not blind. I can see a whole other side to your personality that you hide and make sure that I don't see. But I _do_ see it Shawn. I see all of your little jealous moments and how possessive you can be of me. I'm not a Detective for nothing," he frowned, looking anywhere but her face and Juliet had to wrap her arms tighter around him to stop him moving away. "In my dream-" she paused to pull his face up to hers. "You were honest with me. You showed me all of you. You were yourself and not just a guy wearing a mask to stop me seeing the real man. Shawn I don't care if you're a bit possessive of me. I don't mind if you're jealous sometimes. It happens babe..." she wasn't expecting him to laugh when she said that. It wasn't a good laugh though. It was an incredulous laugh, like she'd said something he couldn't quite believe.

"Jules, listen very closely to me. You have no idea what'll come out of this if you keep pushing. Leave it alone. I'm dealing with my issues and that's all you need to know..." he scowled at her and she was suddenly more than a little pissed off with him, scowling right back. "This is the only me you need to know."

"Shawn," she sighed in exasperation, keeping him in place with her legs around his waist now. "I don't see what's so scary about this other Shawn. I don't get what the big secret is with you sometimes. It's like you have this whole other personality that you won't let me see. Like you're scared I'll run off. I'm not a little girl Shawn. I'm not some idiot woman you've picked up. I'm your girlfriend damn it. I should be allowed to decide for myself whether or not I like this other Shawn. I don't see what's so terrifying about being a little jealous sometimes-" he cut her off with his mouth crashing against hers. Juliet let out a groan and then a gasp, her hips lifting to press against his. When he tore his mouth away they were both panting.

"A little jealous? Fucking hell Jules, you have no idea do you? A little jealous," he chuckled humorlessly, almost darkly. His eyes met hers. "If you knew Jules, if you knew just how I feel about you, just how possessive I want to be... you would already be running for the hills. I don't share Jules. Well, that's actually a lie. I can share perfectly fine. I just don't share _you._ Every time I see another man even look at you-" he cut himself off, already having said too much. Juliet was looking at him wide eyed and curious. He growled, mainly at himself and how stupid he was to have said anything in the first place. He summed it up in one line that she would understand.

"Juliet, if you _knew_ me... you wouldn't _want_ me."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise as he looked away, before her expression turned angry. She slapped his arm roughly and he winced. "Shawn Spencer, you may have another side to you but I could still kick your ass if I wanted to!" he frowned. "Don't you dare ever think for a second that I wouldn't want you, you big idiot. Shawn, I'm in this for the long haul. This isn't just some fling for me and if you feel the same way, if you really want me... then you'll be honest with me," she looked at him pleadingly and he could feel his resolve crumbling under those sparkling eyes. Those eyes could make serial killers and hardened criminals melt, so what chance did he have?

"God Jules, I'm going to regret this... Baby, don't you ever wonder why I broke that guys wrist a few months ago?" he asked, eyes boring into hers as she shook her head.

"You told me once that you were grateful that I had protected you. I was protecting you yeah but there was something else Jules. If I'd just been looking out for you then I would have just pulled him off and that would have been the end of it. But- but he touched you Jules. He touched you and no-one is allowed to touch you but me. He put his hands on you and I just- saw red. To me, he was touching what was mine. No-one does that," his eyes were closed now, too scared to look at the expressions on her face as he spilled his guts. "You think I'm a little jealous? A little possessive of you? Whenever I see another man even look at you I want to rip his fucking head off Jules. The only time I can ever relax is when I'm inside you because I know it's me you're thinking of. If I see another guy touch you, even if he's just passing you a file... all I want to do if grab you and fuck you in the middle of the Station to let every other jack ass in there know that you're mine. Only I get to touch you and if anyone else thinks they can, then I'll put them in the hospital and not think twice about it."

"I was never a violent guy Jules. I've never been in a fight, never hit anyone. But Jesus, ever since we've been dating it's like this monster is clawing it's way out of my chest and the urge to kick the crap out of anyone who hurts you or even looks at you funny is so overwhelming that I can't bear it. I want to control you, keep you forever and make you mine. That's why I'm fighting this thing Jules. That's why I'm fighting this side of me because I don't want to do that to you. I don't want to control you. It'll get too heavy for you and one day you'll leave. It'll kill me. Literally kill me to see you walk out the door because I'm too much for you to handle. I'm turning into a monster Juliet and you deserve so much more than that."

His whole body was vibrating with emotion and he still wasn't looking at her. Juliet was in shock. When she finally found her voice again, she asked him. "H-how bad is it? The feeling?"

He laughed softly. "Bad," he said matter-of-factly. "I'm in love with you Juliet O'Hara. I've never been in love with anyone in my life before and I never knew it would feel like this. Like I can't be apart from you for too long. Like I can't breathe if you're not in the same room. The only time I'm happy or satisfied is when you're lying in bed next to me or we're making love, or we're just kissing or holding hands. It feels like heaven. But I can't ask you to do that Jules. I can't ask you to give yourself to me like that because it's not good for you. It wouldn't be healthy and you're such a free spirit that I could never tie you down like that..."

"Shawn, don't I get a say in what's good for me?" Juliet asked, cupping his face in her hands and pulling him back up to look at her. She kissed him sweetly and he responded, both falling into an easy rhythm before Juliet broke the kiss when he was relaxed enough in her embrace. "I love you too," she muttered against his lips and he smiled sadly. "More than you know... Give me a chance Shawn, please."

"I wish I could Jules, I wish I could be selfish and keep you like I want to but-"

"But what Shawn? I'm not giving you a choice here. You think you know what's best for me? You think I'll run away if things get too crazy and you get too possessive? Well, you just gave one hell of a speech and I'm still here Spencer. I haven't hopped a bus to the hills yet and I don't plan on doing so. You can't know how I feel about this. I just told you that I love you Shawn. I told you I'm in it for the long haul. What makes you think I'd ever want another guy anyway, when I have you? You're a good man Shawn and a good boyfriend. You've never hit me, you don't call me names or argue with me. You support me in my job and in my social life like any good boyfriend would. You make me happy, you make me feel safe and loved. So what if I wanted to give myself to you? You couldn't turn me down," she stroked his cheek, resisting the urge to giggle when his jaw dropped a little bit.

"Jules, do you even know what you're saying?"

"I'm saying yes, Shawn. I'm saying yes to being yours, totally, completely yours. Yes, you're possessive Shawn, but it's the good kind. Your possessive nature isn't the kind that would forbid me from leaving the house or from seeing my friends and family. You're not an abusive man Shawn and I know that's what you're worrying about deep down," she soothed.

He sighed heavily. "I would never do that to you Jules. Your life wouldn't change at all, except that you would know what I'm like. All of me, just like you wanted." She kissed him sensually for a few seconds, helping him to relax in her embrace again. He really was very tense tonight but she knew why now. It was a relief to know if she was honest. She'd constantly wondered about that other side of Shawn that sometimes slipped out and reminded her that she wasn't getting the whole picture with him. "It's not even you Jules, it's the men who hit on you I have a problem with," he admitted.

"You have me Shawn. It's good to know all of you babe," she mussed his hair and he smiled. "Besides, I don't think anymore guys will be hitting on me at the Station because tomorrow afternoon I'm officially coming out as your girlfriend," she promised and his smile turned into a glowing grin that lit up his face. "Carlton and the Chief will just have to 'suck it' as you and Gus would say." He laughed when she said that, loving her even more than he thought possible at that moment. "Now, I'm getting a little curious again," her voice dropped to a low purr as she ran a finger down his chest. Shawn suddenly seemed to remember what position they were in, the conversation having distracted him quite a lot. "This scenario where you fuck me in the middle of the Station..." his cheeks flamed as he remembered saying that in the heat of his speech. "How exactly would that play out?"

"You really need me to explain? Have you not been paying attention when we're in bed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as she bit her bottom lip temptingly.

"It's hard to concentrate when you're going down on me. You have a very skilled tongue Shawn," she licked her lips when she said 'tongue' and he groaned loudly at the sight. She could unravel him with a few choice movements. Although basically everything about Juliet turned him on, from the way she sat at the breakfast bar in the morning to the way she blow-dried her hair, nothing turned him on more than when she played with her lips. Be it biting them, licking them or running her thumb over the bottom one, it was a sure fire way to make him hot and hard in a matter of seconds. Safe to say she always used it to her advantage then. "So, this possession deal... It goes both ways I assume?" she let her fingers slip under the hem of his tee-shirt. He nodded slowly.

"Of course it does. I'm yours completely Jules," he eyed her, wondering where she was going with this as the feeling of wanting to be inside her again began to build in his stomach. He wanted to bury himself in her now, seal the deal and bind them together.

"So, I'm guessing this little arrangement will have some rules for the bedroom as well?"

Oh, _that's _where she was going with this. She gave him a sultry smile and he shot a wolfish grin back down. "Well, I've never really imagined that you would still be here after I told you about my jealous side, let alone be willing to let me touch you again. So I suppose I never really thought about it. I can make some up on the spot if you want. We can iron out the details later when I'm not breaking out of my jeans," he glanced downwards and she laughed, the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. "So, Rule #1... I'm allowed to make you cum as many times as I want, as fast or as slow as I want. Rule #2, You have to cum at least twice every time we have sex..." he rumbled lowly, hands sweeping up and down her sides as she giggled.

"Agreed. Rule #1 also applies to you..." she grinned smugly.

"I have no problem with that what-so-ever," he laughed and she kissed him soundly while they giggled together. Juliet went back to thinking about more rules. She was having fun now that Shawn was himself again. She'd been worried about him for a while and it was a relief to know what had been bothering him was now fixed and sorted. To hear him giggling and having fun with her was amazing.

"Rule #3," she continued when she thought of a good one. "If I'm not on the Pill during spur of the moment sex, I'm allowed to finish you off with my mouth." Shawn's eyes lit up and she resisted the urge to burst into another fit of laughter. She knew he would like that one. Shawn was always putty in her hands when she went down on him. It was an arousing experience for both of them and a rule to make sure it happened more often was almost necessary. She thought of another one that would blow his mind and got it out before he could say something else. "Rule #4. If I'm giving you a blowjob, then you have to cum in my mouth." Sometimes Shawn was reluctant to make her do that, pulling away at the last minute. She wasn't having that anymore.

"Holy fuck Jules, agreed for eternity," he stressed the words and this time she did laugh as he joined her. ""Rule #5, we have to scream or say each others names when we climax."

"Ooh, I like that one," she smiled, patting his chest. He really was romantic deep down and he grinned triumphantly. "One more?" He nodded, clearly raring to go after talking about it so much. She could feel his erection still pressed against her and she felt a little bad knowing how tight the denim was around him. "Rule #6, we never go to sleep without saying I love you." His expression softened and he nodded in agreement, capturing her lips gently and passionately. His tongue dipped into her mouth and she groaned, hips bucking upwards against his.

His hands were already fumbling with her pants and it took only seconds for him to unzip them and for her to kick them down her legs and to the floor. She was left with only her blouse, bra and panties to separate her from his roaming fingers. She brought her legs up again to rest lightly on his hips, just above his jeans. Shawn couldn't stop kissing her, deep and thoroughly. His left hand slipped between her legs to cup her hot center over her panties and his right slipped under her shirt to caress her lace clad breasts. He could feel her small hands roaming over his back, stroking and sweeping along his sides and over his ass. She gripped him and raised her hips; effectively trapping his hand between his erection and her center. He raised an eyebrow, not breaking eye contact as she began to jerk her hips against him, using the friction to bring herself pleasure.

Angling his fingers he pushed her panties aside and found her clit, his jaw clenching when her eyes closed and her mouth dropped open. She rubbed herself on his hand, seeking more friction which he gave with a shove of his hips. With a rough tug and a ripping noise, Juliet felt her panties fall away from her and she was about to scold him over the loss of yet another pair when he widened her legs and pushed his jean clad cock against her clit. Juliet gasped out his name, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and holding his head against her neck. The feeling of denim against her exposed pussy was sinfully delightful as Shawn started to dry hump her.

They could both feel her arousal slowly soak through his pants but it only seemed to turn Shawn on even more as he rubbed her towards her orgasm. "Oh baby, you're so hot..." he moaned softly into her ear and Juliet felt a shudder go through her body. "Does it feel good Jules? Talk to me," he encouraged her, hitting her clit with another movement against her. Her breath caught in her throat as another rush of wetness flowed from her. Words escaped her as Shawn's hands gripped her ass and he rocked into her, the pressure pleasurable for him as well as she rubbed against his hard cock. "You don't have to be shy with me Jules. I want to hear you and I know you like being vocal," he added with a sexy smirk that made her mouth water. She pulled his mouth to hers and as she keened into an orgasm she tore away to gasp his name.

"Shawn! Oh fuck, Shawn it feels so goo-od!" she cried, spasms rocking her body as he growled lowly against her and continued to move against her. Her orgasm was a deep one, shaking her core in a way that brilliant orgasms do and she collapsed back when her tight body relaxed. Her chest heaved and she could do nothing but let Shawn move away from her and unbutton her blouse. He pulled it away and tossed it over his shoulder, followed by her bra which landed perfectly over his desk lamp. He rolled away from her and kneeled in front of the couch, encouraging her to sit up and face him. She followed his prompting lazily, her whole self still shaky and weak from the rolling pleasure he always provided. "Well, we've never tried that before..." she reached out and ran her fingers over his damp hair. "As good as it was, I think I want you to get rid of those clothes. Besides, your jeans are ruined..." she eyes the wetness on the front that had come from him rubbing her to orgasm.

Shawn glanced down, chin against his chest; before he raised his eyes to look at her darkly from under his eyelashes. His lips quirked dangerously.

Juliet shivered with delight and felt her inner muscles flutter at the sight of him. The way he was kneeling before her looked submissive, but she could tell from that predatory look flashing in his eyes that he was anything but. No, Shawn was definitely the dominant one tonight. She didn't think she could do anything but follow his lead anyway. Not when she was still trying to catch her breath. His hands found her knees and he pushed them wide apart, his eyes trailing all the way up along her thighs to rest on her wet center. Hands caressed gently, soothing the hot skin on her thighs but he didn't touch her where she wanted him.

All the while his eyes didn't leave her face; not even when his thumb caught her sensitive clit momentarily. He just pulled his hand away again and brought his thumb to his lips, tongue curling around it and cleaning it of her wetness. "You-," he spoke again, almost making her jump. "Taste divine." There was that low purr in his voice again that just killed her. How could he make her so hot again with only three words and his tongue flicking over his own thumb? It wasn't natural; but she loved it.

He gripped his shirt with both hands and pulled it over his head, making her smile contentedly when his gorgeous chest was on display for her. Standing up quickly, he moved forwards and she eyed his crotch which was now eye level with her. She glanced up at him with a grin, knowing what he wanted and more than willing to give it to him. She undid his buckle painfully slowly, her movements languid and measured. She made sure not to brush against his cock at all, but she could certainly see him straining against the material. One of the many discussions she had with her girlfriends on a weekly basis was about their boyfriends and the bedroom. Nothing that they told each other left the room of course, but it was still a good way for girls to bond.

One thing Juliet was particularly proud of was just how _well endowed _her man was. She would never tell him of course, but it was safe to say all of her girlfriends were particularly impressed when the conversation had come up. The hadn't been talking about anything in particular that day, until Sarah had brought up every mans fascination with size. They'd all laughed and Juliet had listened to the girls stories of how their boyfriends would do this and that, competing with each other. She hadn't meant to say anything really, but it had just slipped out and she'd found herself saying that Shawn never had to worry about anything concerning _that _particular area. Of course, all the girls had pounced on her for that comment and hadn't relented until she'd explained herself.

Well, it was true damn it! Shawn was thick and long, curving in just the right way to hit every spot she needed to be hit in. Juliet had never been able to climax from just penetration until she'd started dating Shawn. She'd long ago given up on toys and other such useless things, but Shawn being inside her was like an explosion of feelings, sensations and ecstasy. She'd felt the need to share with her closest friends and they'd lapped the information up. That had been one fun afternoon, question after question flying her way until Shawn had pulled up to Sarah's house to pick her up for their date that night.

None of the girls had been able to contain themselves and Juliet had felt like she was sixteen again as they'd hooted and wolf-whistled at a very confused Shawn from the doorway. She'd blushed red for the rest of the night.

Popping the button of his pants and sliding the zipper down, Juliet smiled in appreciation and yanked his pants down to his knees. Shawn's fingers wound through her hair as she descended on him, lips wrapping around him and her tongue sliding the length of his hot shaft. He groaned above her, hips jerking when her hand wrapped around the base, squeezing softly whenever she took him as far into her mouth as she could. He shuddered and cursed softly with every movement and when her free hand went to fondle his balls, his head fell back and he gasped her name loudly. She pulled her mouth away and smiled, before going back for more and lapping at the head of his cock, tongue slipping over the slit as the salty taste of pre-cum met her taste buds.

She swirled the flat of her tongue against the sensitive underside of the head and Shawn growled loudly. She kissed her way along him, still pumping him with her hand slowly. Shawn was in heaven because Juliet knew everything he liked. From her free hand weighing his sensitive balls in her palm to the open mouthed kisses she was pressing up and down his shaft, she was inches from making him explode. She nuzzled him affectionately, releasing him from her hand and pushing his cock up until the head was against his stomach. He eyed her curiously, but it didn't take long to make her motive known as her lips descended to his balls.

Shawn yelped in pleasure, feeling his orgasm fast approaching as she hummed and made little sounds of pleasure over him. The vibrations were almost too much as he pulled away before he could reach his peak, panting and clenching his fists as he warded the orgasm away. Juliet looked up at him smugly, licking her lips with a smirk. Shawn shook his head and stepped out of the jeans and boxers that were pooled around his ankles. "I'm not the only one who tastes delicious you know..." she smiled and he raised en eyebrow.

"I'll take your word for it," he chuckled and she pouted, before an idea screeched into her mind. She reached out and scooped a drop of pre-cum from the tip of his cock and held her finger out to his lips. He gave her an incredulous look.

"Please? Just try it," she shoved her bottom lip out in that expression that she knew he couldn't resist and Shawn rolled his eyes playfully, before relenting. He caught her finger between his lips, sucking it. He swirled his tongue around the digit and Juliet bit back a whimper when he released her with a pop. He wrinkled his nose when the taste caught his tongue. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Juliet purred, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. She swirled her tongue in his mouth as his still hard cock pressed against her belly. He curled his arms around her and lifted her, letting her long legs loop around his waist. He pulled back.

"I don't know how you can like the taste of that. It's disgusting," he made a face. "God knows how you can swallow it willingly Jules."

"Because I like the taste of your cum. Because it tastes like you and it's salty and sweet all at the same time. It's always nice when you've been eating pineapple all day and it's tangy and delicious. Why do you think I always give you pineapples slices in the morning then suck you off a few hours later?" she admitted, knowing she would never hear the end of this tomorrow. His eyes lit up.

"Is that why I've been associating pineapple with blow jobs lately? Huh, I thought I was just going crazy," he laughed, setting her down on the clear part of his desk and lining his cock up with her entrance.

"I have my reasons. Now, if you don't mind doing me a massive favor Shawn... would you please fuck my brains out?" she tugged him forwards, feeling his dick slid over her wet clit and then down to slip inside of her a little. It was just the head but it was enough to make them both moan loudly as he stretched her. He muttered 'with pleasure' in her ear and she was gone as he slammed inside with a heavy groan and a few choice swear words. That only served to turn her on even more and the orgasm that had been tensing in her groin since she went down on him began to build again with massive speed. Every part of her was sensitive from the first climax of the night and it didn't help that Shawn was whispering dirty things into her ear, spurring her on and making her writhe in pleasure.

His hips slapped against hers and he pushed inside of her all the way before pulling out as far as her legs would let him. He reached around her and pushed everything he could out of her way, all the stationary and papers on his desk crashing to the floor with a surprising amount of noise. Juliet lay back as he grasped her hips and stepped forwards to push in even further. He was in so deep and her breathing was coming in short, sharp gasps now. His eyes focused on the soft bouncing of her breasts with every one of his thrusts and he leaned forward, hands on either side of her and her own hands on his shoulders as he pounded inside.

Lowering his head he caught a pink, pert little nipple between his lips and sucked heavily. Juliet arched her body upwards and Shawn almost lost his rhythm as the desk began to wobble underneath them. He growled in frustration as every movement was altered by the squeaking desk and eventually he grasped her hips and pulled her ass off of the table completely. Juliet gave a shriek of surprise before finding that this new angle sent him even deeper than they'd thought possible.

His shaft was brushing her G-Spot with every movement and Juliet was panting, moans and whimpers slipping past her lips openly and driving him forwards even more. Every gasp of his name made him want to fuck her in oblivion; so he did. He pounded inside of her roughly and by the time they were in full swing Juliet could hardly remember her own name. All there was was Shawn filling her and making her his, pumping and calling out her name like she was the answer to every question he'd ever asked. She loved it. She loved him. "Shawn, I'm so close! Please make me cum!" she whimpered and he complied, powering all of himself into her and pinching her clit at the same time. Juliet screamed his name. "Shawn!" Her body jerked and shuddered, waves rolling and crashing over her as she came.

Those tight inner muscles clamping down on him made Shawn see stars and he roared out her name loudly, not caring if anyone heard him at that point. He exploded deeply into her, hot cum coating her walls and making her hands go to her hair and gasps wrack her body. Shawn had to hold himself up with both hands as his legs shook roughly and he tried not to fall on top of her and crush her. Juliet saw his struggle and pulled him down anyway, enjoying the feeling of him covering her. He panted into her neck, still inside her and her muscles still fluttering around him. "I fucking love you Juliet O'Hara," he whispered, trailing kisses over her neck and jaw as they tried to catch their breath again.

Juliet felt him slip out of her and they both let out groans at the loss. She hummed with approval at his comment though. "I love you too, Shawn Spencer," she brushed his damp hair from his forehead. Glancing around a little bit, she suddenly giggled. "We just had sex on your desk... How are you ever going to be able to work again when you know what we've done here?" Her hands ran over his back, soothing patterns being drawn with her fingers over his slick skin. He shrugged as best he could.

"Jules, I don't work anyway. All I do all day when we don't have a case, is sit here and think about you. Now I'll just have that much more to think about," he laughed breathlessly, pressing another kiss to her lips.

"Hmm, I think I like being yours Shawn. Best decision I've ever made."

His answer was to pick her up from the desk and carry her easily towards the couch. After all, Rule #1 was now in place and who was Shawn to pass up such a golden opportunity?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me! Sucky McSuckington of Never Update Lane!**

**My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner. I could give excuses about work and such, but I'm not a coward and the truth is I just couldn't have been arsed. Sorry XD. Hiatus is such a bore and no-one is updating anything. But hopefully this will make up for my short comings. I know they're both OOC in this, but i don't care and since there's smut in here, I don't think anyone will really mind anyway XD**

**To WhiteTiger49! I tried to respond to your review about wanting to collaborate, but your PM system is closed for some reason. So it wasn't me ignoring you or anything, I just couldn't get in contact with you! If you're still interested in a collab, then please enable your PM system XD**

**To everyone else, I'm still looking for story ideas, so PM me them and give me something to do!**

**Reviews are like kittens. They're adorable, funny and they make me sneeze for some strange reason.**


	22. Chapter 22

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

**A Thousand Years:- Christina Perri**

* * *

Have you ever seen the invisible man?

It's a perfectly sound question as questions go but let me start with something different. Most people meet in the town center. That's what I do anyway, maybe you're different. We all have our little quirks and favorite places to hang out with friends. Be it the new coffee shop that was built next to the _old _coffee shop (where you all sit in the leather window seats and laugh at the irony of it all) or the cinema (where you all talk loudly at the climax of the film and earn withering stares from the other customers when you're leaving), we all have that special place we go.

Everyone has that memory of walking down the bustling high street though, shops crowded as you maybe link arms with your best girlfriend or even your mother when you were younger. It's a bright sunny sort of day and the sky is blue, but the approaching sting that winter brings is heavy in the air and you're all bundled up warm and cozy with scarves, gloves and coats with fur lined hoods; the kind that tickle your nose when you pull them further around your neck to keep the chill out. Walking and laughing is how most of the day is spent and sometimes you'll all venture into a shop out of habit, plucking halfheartedly at the clothes or the games or the books that you want to buy and then complaining about the sky high prices that plague your favorite things.

When you've gotten your fill of window shopping, you march back into the cold air miserably leaving behind the things you would have liked to buy. You curse your job softly, under your breath perhaps. You curse the low pay and the long hours that hinder you from living how you'd like to live. For some reason, you decide to glance around. You could just be looking around to see if your friends are still close behind or to check out a sales rack that has caught your eye. That's when you spot them again. Your gut contracts a little bit at the sight of the disheveled lump that's blocking one of the disused doorways on the side of the road. He- or maybe even she- is bundled in coats. They aren't warm fur lined coats like yours though. They're thinning from so much use, from previous owners and wear and tear that the streets are bound to bring.

They look up at passersby, a Styrofoam cup in one hand and a pleading expression on their faces. They don't have coffee in the cup, no- there are a few copper coins. A penny or two, maybe even three and two dimes. One coin is a fifty pence piece, one that can only be spent in Britain and not in your local high street. When you look up at the shop he's camped out under, you realize with a disturbing feeling of surprise that it's the coffee shop you had been in before. Had that man been sitting there this whole time? Was he there when you went in? Came out again?

You swallow as he asks a hasty looking man in a suit if he can buy him a cup of coffee, holding out the cup almost hopefully. The business man doesn't even glance around, let alone look into the cup and he barges past into the shop and out of reach. The second man doesn't even looked surprised at the reaction he got and he instead turns to find someone else to ask. It's getting late and the number of people to ask for a cup of coffee is waning. In an hour, the shop will close it's doors and there will be no-one at all.

Three more people pass him by as though he's invisible.

The feeling in your stomach worsens as you realize that _you _did that not three hours ago. You remember him now.

You want to go over and talk to him, buy him that coffee that he desperately wants and see the gratitude on his face when you hand him the steaming hot cup but your friends are calling your name and you need to get home. Your mother will be worried and your dinner will be in the oven. He won't eat tonight. You turn away and steel your resolve as you walk in the opposite direction of the man. By the time you've re-joined your friends he's nothing but a distant memory of the day; one you won't recall until you're laying in bed that night and wonder suddenly if that man ever did get his coffee.

He didn't.

As you leave, another group of friends enter the same coffee shop. They didn't see the invisible man either.

* * *

"Juliet! For the love of _God,_ get out here. We have to be at Bendigo's in twenty minutes! There are icebergs moving faster than you!" The yell echoed loudly through the small apartment. "What have you lost this time? If it's your sketch book then _leave _it. You're going for an interview, not to sketch people walking by. Most of them are hideously ugly anyway and you only need pretty people in that art portfolio thing of yours!"

Juliet O'Hara rolled her eyes and shook her head as her roommate screamed from the hallway. "We all have inner beauty Chloe! Even you," she scrambled deeper beneath her bed, cursing the boxes that got in the way of her sketchpad. It was barely a fingertip away and she's been searching for most of the morning. She wasn't about to give up now. Forgetting that she'd fallen asleep with it on her bed the night before, it had taken her two hours before it all clicked and she remembered where to look. Lunch appointment be damned, she wasn't leaving without that book. What if she saw something beautiful and needed to stop and sketch it? What was she going to use; the back of her best friends head? Her finger brushed it slightly as she mumbled under her breath.

An impatient pair of feet appeared beside her, one tapping softly on the carpet as if waiting for an explanation. Juliet poked her head out sheepishly as Chloe's eyebrow quirked. "While you're under there, you might as well look for your dignity as well. Your pants are falling down at the back and that thong your wearing leaves little to the imagination..." Chloe smirked and Juliet's expression turned to one of surprise as she glanced back. Her jeans had indeed shimmied down while she'd been struggling under the bed. "You lost your belt didn't you?"

"A week ago," the blond muttered honestly, annoyed.

"Go get the spare one I have in my room. It's hanging behind the door. I'll get the sketch book," she helped Juliet up and replaced her on the floor. "This is what you get for wanting a double bed in your room and then never using it," she called as Juliet walked along the hallway, turning into the second room down. She snatched up the brown belt from the hook on the door and by the time she'd threaded it through and buckled it, Chloe had reappeared from her own bedroom with the sketch book in hand. She held it up and Juliet grabbed it thankfully.

"Thank you," she said, plucking her jacket and her satchel from the stand by the front door. She shoved the book inside, along with a few pencils and an eraser before bolting out into the hallway in a mad dash. Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose softly and sighed, bending down to pick up Juliet's shoes. The shriek that echoed through the hallway as the girl realized what else she'd forgotten would have been comical had they not been cutting it so close. Juliet was scatterbrained when she was nervous and today... well, today she was practically shaking in her -almost forgotten- shoes. Locking the door behind her, Chloe took her best friend's hand and led her down the stairs to make sure she didn't forget how to walk and fall on her face.

Probably best she didn't turn up to the interview with a broken or bloody nose. Juliet squeezed Chloe's hand tightly as they made it to the car, giving her a tight, terrified smile. Chloe frowned but said nothing as they got in. She started the engine, and Juliet was suddenly glad that she'd decided not to drive herself there. Her hands were shaking now. The missing book had distracted her all morning but now she had time to mull over her thoughts, the fear of rejection and failure came roaring back into her pretty head.

The years she'd spent sketching and drawing had gotten her noticed. Oh yes, she'd been noticed all right.

When her sketch pad had fallen out of her hands and wide open on the ground beside her usual park bench, a sharply dressed woman had picked it up for her. Instead of handing it back to Juliet though, she'd '_hummed_' and flicked over several of the pages for quite some time. Juliet had given her a few seconds, not wanting to appear rude, before asking for it back. The woman had flashed her a broad smile, one that didn't quite fit on her face but was friendly none-the-less. That's how she'd gotten this interview. For _Bellvue_ A_rt Academy_ no less. She had been buzzing, delirious and light headed when she'd exploded through the door that night, prompting Chloe to ask if she'd been out drinking all day instead of the usual. It was safe to say that they'd celebrated well into the night when Juliet had finally gotten the words out.

This was her big chance. The chance to prove to her parents that art wasn't a waste of time. To prove to people that she was good- no. Passionate. Passionate was the right word. That she was _passionate_ about something. She wanted to show them all that art wasn't just something you did to pass time. It wasn't just something doodled quickly on the back of a napkin. It was your soul and your heart on paper, in paint. Color that flowed and clashed on the page to show that you'd been feeling down that day or to show that your life was going well. It was music and life and everything she adored.

That was art. It was beautiful, soulful. It was her.

Chloe's voice brought her out of her thoughts as the car rolled to a stop in the car park. "We're here Juliet," she glanced at her best friends face, brow furrowing on concern at the terror she saw. "Hey... You don't have to go in there if you don't want to. We can call, say that you're sick and reschedule," she patted Juliet's shoulder softly. But Juliet knew that this was a one time shot. This wasn't something you could reschedule or move back. Bellvue's term began in six weeks and any chance of getting in was lessened the longer she waited. Usually one had to apply to the Academy yourself, which was why today was so special.

"No, I want to do this. Today, right here and right now. Wish me luck..." she rested her hand on the car door handle, watching Chloe's face as a range of emotions ran over it in several seconds. From pride to fear to happiness, Juliet had never seen so many feelings in her usually stoic companion. She looked as though she was struggling to find the right thing to say. They both knew how hard Juliet hard worked, how many times she'd been turned away from schools because of this reason or that. Chloe swallowed roughly and Juliet smiled, knowing that emotion wasn't her thing but she was overcome anyway.

"You ah- You, Juliet O'Hara, are the best damn artist I have ever seen. You will fly through this interview and I promise to always be there to cheer you on. I promise that you'll always be able to count on me when you can't count on anyone else... Now please get out of the car before I start to cry or I'll never stop and my eyes will swell up to twice their normal size. I'll look like a puffer fish," she sniffed loudly and looked away, missing Juliet's swallow of her own. The blond lunged and grabbed Chloe in a tight hug, which the brunette willingly returned. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Chloe shooed her from the car, wiping her traitorous eyes as she watched Juliet begin the walk towards Bendigo's.

Juliet knew she had perfect ammunition the next time Chloe insisted she didn't have feelings. They'd been best friends for fifteen years and when her own parents had turned her out, she'd almost faced homelessness until Chloe's mother and step-father had taken her in instead. They'd been through each other struggles, boyfriend issues and even an all out war with the head cheerleader at their high school. So while she hid her feelings over everything well, Juliet knew differently. She wiped her own eyes and squared her shoulders as the glass doors of the cafe drew near.

She drew on some of that high school '_war_' bravery that ran through her veins, took a deep breath and walked inside.

* * *

As another sob bubbled it's way to the surface, Juliet muffled it with her hand. Even though the street was mostly empty now, she didn't want to cry in public. It was really too late to stop it though. She'd been sitting here for two hours now, shaking and letting tears fall from her eyes as she violently wiped them away. A horrible reminder of her obvious failure today. Of every comment about her work that had been like a glass cut straight to her already damaged heart. Tiny, easily covered and hidden- but it stung and burned like hell. Chloe was still waiting in the car for her. She was letting Juliet get the tears and anger out now, letting her be alone but keeping watch anyway.

She marveled at just how her friend knew what she needed sometimes.

She sniffled loudly as memories of the interview flooded back. It had started well. She'd been exactly on time, had shaken the mans hand politely and ordered a tea to calm her nerves. He'd been curt and brisk, as he'd asked her several questions about why she would like to study at the academy. He'd written down a few things on his own little notebook, jotting down things that Juliet hadn't even considered to be important to art. He'd asked the immortal question '_What does art mean to you, Juliet?' _and her answer had been dazzling. She'd explained of her passion, her adoration for Van Gogh and William Blake. Her fascination as a child with painting and sketching. How she could fix a bad day with a simple doodle on a page that explained her feelings.

She thought she'd been amazing during that speech, falling into it with a desire and a thirst as though she couldn't get enough. But when she'd finished, he'd merely hummed and written somethings down, seemingly unimpressed by her love. Things had gone from bad to worse and by the time he'd asked to see her art portfolio, she'd been on the verge of tears. He'd been dismissive and blunt about her work, labeling them as too simplistic and -she'd gasped at this- boring. Those drawings were her life! The life she saw around her everyday. A mother cradling her newborn son. A man looking to the sky in the middle of a busy street to just enjoy the sunshine. There was even one of Chloe, smiling and holding up a bottle of hot sauce; their own little inside joke. He hadn't cared. As the interview ended, he'd even berated her for her clearly _'rehearsed' _speech about why she loved art. He as much as told her not to get her hopes up, but she would receive a letter within three days with their answer.

Practically running from the shop, she'd waited until the man had driven off in his car before breaking into huge, heart wrenching sobs. From the car, Chloe had hung her head, knowing that this was a heavy blow for her already desperate friend. This was going to be hard to come back from.

So here she was, two hours later with her eyes puffy and her tears long run out but the sobs still coming. She flipped open her art pad, looking over her drawings to find some scrap of comfort in them. She rubbed her fingers softly over a few so as not to smudge them. She didn't understand. She could feel the life in them, see the people who were alive and dealing with struggles that made them human. Why couldn't anyone else see them? Just once?

"You know, I think it should be a crime."

She almost jumped out of her skin when a voice came from beside her. She looked around, startled to see a scruffy young man around her age sitting on the bench next to her. He wasn't looking at her, instead focused somewhere on the sky above them. Juliet frowned, getting over her surprise and remembering what he'd just said. She wiped her eyes and closed her book slowly. "What should be a crime?" He looked surprised when she replied but he was quick to answer.

"That a pretty girl can sit alone on a bench for two hours, sobbing her heart out and not one person will stop to ask if she's okay. But, that's society for you I guess. The needy are pretty much invisible to them. They don't want to get involved in case it ruins their perfect days..." he trailed off bitterly and Juliet looked at him properly for the first time. He must have been wearing at least three layers of clothing, a woolly hat pulled to the tips of his ears and clearly hiding messy brown hair. He had striking green eyes that darted around as though he was looking for something he'd lost. Stubble covered his jaw and finger less gloves donned his hands, fraying at the edges.

There was a tattered backpack at his feet and a beaten up guitar in his lap but no case for it in sight though.

When she didn't reply, he turned his gaze to her and she took in the scar that ran from his bottom lip to his chin. It didn't detract from his features though. Quite the opposite in fact, adding a distinguished look to him. He smiled, dazzling her momentarily. "Sorry if I'm bothering you. Do you want me to leave?" he asked lightly, as though he wouldn't be in the least bit bothered if she said yes. Juliet weighed her options. There was no harm in talking to him was there? Chloe was just across the square and if he was crazy or if he attacked her, she would be across the space in a flash with the tazer she kept under her seat.

She knew that he was a homeless person. She didn't have to be a genius to work it out. From the layers of clothes to the backpack stuffed with things he might need to survive, he just screamed '_sleeping rough'. _

But he was still a person... Juliet had almost been homeless herself once and she knew that she'd been lucky. This was just a guy who had been in the same situation without the privilege of a friend to help him out. She smiled back then, softly and once again his eyebrows rose. "No, it's okay. You can stay..."

"Oh, thanks," he smiled and it seemed like such a simple thing to make someone smile. Her finger itched to pick up a pencil and open her sketch pad, but she resisted. Instead, they sat in silence for a few more minutes, before 'Green Eyes' spoke again. "So, if I'm not being too forward and since I'm already pushing my luck... why _are _you crying?" She'd almost forgotten about her heartache in the oddness of the situation, but when he mentioned her being upset she bit back tears again. He noticed. "Sorry! Crap, I made you cry more," he frowned, scratching his chin and twisting around on the bench. He grabbed his backpack, clearly ready to take off when she looked up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, clearly confused.

"I... made you cry." He said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I was leaving before you had a chance to make me. That way, I could pretend I left off of my own free will," he shrugged and she gave a tearful laugh. He returned the laugh with a wary smile, clearly not too good with social situations. It made her wonder why he'd come over to her in the first place. But it was sweet of him to be concerned.

"You didn't make me cry. Thinking about why I was crying in the first place made me cry. Please don't leave," she said and he looked around at the car in the distance. Juliet turned to look as well, seeing Chloe giving her a 'what the hell' look behind the wheel. Juliet stuck her tongue out and Chloe rolled her eyes, before mouthing and asking if she was okay. Juliet nodded in confirmation, thinking how nice it was to have someone looking out for her. This guy probably didn't have that. So no, she didn't want him to go at all.

"Friend of yours?" he asked, sitting back down and dropping his backpack on the ground.

"Best friend," Juliet nodded. "She knows when to leave me alone and when to just watch over me." She changed the subject quickly though. "So I take it you play?" she nodded at the guitar and she looked down, almost surprised that she noticed it. He supposed he'd had it for so long that it was almost just another extension of his arm. He would forget he had it sometimes. He smiled fondly though, nodding and stroking the wood with a gentle caress that betrayed his nonchalance over it. He clearly adored the instrument. It was a little battered and covered in stickers and slogans. A few names were scratched into it here and there, but he'd covered them with his hands before she could make them out.

"Would you like me to play you a little something?" he asked softly, his cheeks going red. He was adorable, Juliet mused, fidgeting with a strand of her hair. "I'm not the best but I can always think of something that can make a pretty girl smile," he turned his body to face her, pulling the guitar up and adjusting the strings a few times. He took care with them though, knowing that if one of them snapped he would probably never find another one out here to replace it. She hugged her book to her body and pulled her knees up to her chest. She rested her chin on her hands, watching with a small smile as he fiddled in his pockets to find a pic. When he pulled out a little blue triangle of plastic triumphantly, her smile broadened. "Any requests?" he asked quickly but she shook her head.

"I don't mind what you play," she settled in to listen.

Dulcet tones washed over her as he started to play. His fingers moved gracefully and quickly, almost professionally as he moved from song to song until he settled on one he must have thought appropriate. Juliet watched as his face became focused and concentrated, eyes boring into what he was doing with his guitar. He reminded her, dare she say it, of herself when she was drawing. So focused and unaware of the world around him. This must be his escape and she had to admit, he must have been being modest when he said he wasn't the best. Melodies, some she recognized and some she didn't, bled into one another seamlessly and when he began to sing, she almost melted in her seat.

His voice was rough and gravelly, but beautiful all the same and as he sang his eyes closed gently. _"~You got a fast car, and I want a ticket to go anywhere...~"_ She loved this song and her eyes never left him, this strange yet wonderfully intriguing homeless man who had been kinder to her than all of the other people who had just passed her by on the street. _"~Maybe we make a deal, maybe together we can get somewhere. Anyplace is better, starting from zero got nothing to lose. Maybe we'll make something, but me myself I got nothing to prove...~" _He continued, singing the whole song for her, start to finish. Her own eyes were closed by the end and the music was so soulful as it left his lips that she longed to listen to him for hours.

All of his talent was wasted on those people who would pass him by as he sang for change. Wasted in the night air and the empty back streets. It was nice to have an audience to enjoy it, he felt a gentle warmth seep into his stomach as she listened intently to him. When he'd finished, Juliet let her eyes open again and she felt light. Lighter than she'd felt in a while. "That was enchanting." He gulped.

"Thanks." No-one had ever called his music 'enchanting' before. God, what was he doing? Sitting here, talking to a pretty girl like he was a normal guy with a home to go back to. Like he was somebody. Look at her for God's sake. She was stunning and kind enough to listen to his nonsense for this long. "Look, I should... I should beat it. You should get home," he smiled kindly at her, but it didn't meet the sadness in his eyes. She frowned.

She didn't want him to leave. The meeting had been surreal at best and his music was so... inspiring. She wanted to draw to it. "Wait! Can I make a suggestion to you? You can decline if you want but I hope you don't..." he looked up from his back pack and watched as she wrung her hands nervously. "Would you consider meeting me here again next week? Say, three o'clock?" He looked speechless, wondering briefly if he was on some sort of camera show, where they played pranks on unsuspecting members of the homeless society. She sensed his trepidation. "Nothing sinister, I promise," she held up her hands and smiled.

"Why would a girl like you want to meet a guy like me again?" he asked softly, going back to his belongings and swinging them over his shoulder. He hooked his other arm through the strap and hiked the bag higher on his back.

"Look, I know it seems a little insane but I want to draw to your music."

"You want to jam with me?"

She nodded eagerly, taking a step forward. He studied her face closely and when he found nothing but honesty shining in her eyes he gave a little nod of agreement. "I guess that would be cool... Just-" he sighed. "No charity okay? Don't be bringing me food or crap like that. I may be homeless but I still earn what little I do get," he pointed to his guitar and she saw it then. Pride. She hadn't been able to put her finger on it before but it radiated off of him. The way he held himself, his whole body. The way his eyes shone brightly. He was a proud guy and he hated people feeling sorry for him. He got by quite well without people's pity and that wasn't about to change. Juliet pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Fair enough, but I can't draw without coffee and cupcakes. So if I happen to bring two cups and two cakes next week then could it be seen as just a snack between friends rather than pity?" He eyed her, immediately liking her cleverness and sharp mind. She watched him mull it over and she knew once he got a taste for those cupcakes he wouldn't say no again. "Come on, you're letting me jam with you. It's the least I can do as a return favor."

"Alright then. But just coffee and cupcakes. That's it." She smiled triumphantly. As he turned to walk away, she remembered the most important thing of all. "Hey, wait!" He turned, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. "I never got your name," she laughed and he shook his head softly in amusement. She was something else...

"It's Shawn," he bowed a little and as she picked up her bag from the ground, she shot him a dazzling grin.

"I'm Juliet."

"It's a genuine pleasure then, Juliet." Before he could even stop himself, he'd thrown caution to the wind and caught her hand with his to bring it to his lips. He pressed a gentle kiss on the back of it, relieved when he looked up and she was smiling instead of slapping him across the face. Her cheeks turned red and she knew that Chloe would be freaking out in the car on the way home because the 'hand kiss' had only ever been spoken of before and never actually seen or experienced. She would insist that she marry him at once, extenuating circumstances be damned to hell. Marry him now and I'll even drive you to Vegas!

With that, he released her hand and backed away a few steps. "I'll see you next week then Shawn," she gave him a little wave as she turned towards the car and her very patient best friend. Shawn watched her get in, giving an awkward wave at the brunette at the wheel who raised a curious eyebrow at him when Juliet spoke to her. He waved again until the car was out of sight.

* * *

The next week was eventful enough to keep Juliet from thinking too much about her approaching... she didn't know if _date_ was the right word. She was going with 'jam session' whenever Chloe asked about it.

The drive home that fateful day had been filled with many questions from her long suffering friend, from painful ones about the interview that led her to the meeting, to many confusing ones about Juliet's new friend. But things were looking up for her again it seemed. Someone was smiling down on her. Or someone was looking out for her down here on earth anyway. She glanced at Chloe, who was slowing the car at a red light. She was taking her to her 'jam session' with Shawn today. It was her day off and she wasn't meeting her boyfriend Harry until eight that night. So she'd offered.

When Juliet had told her about the interview and about how horrible the interviewer was, Chloe had remained oddly silent. It had surprised Juliet, because usually she would have been off on a rant and cursing the mans name from now until the end of times, with all manner of voodoo spells. But all she'd said, very cryptically, was '_Don't you fret about it Juliet_'. The very next day, Chloe had vanished for three hours in the afternoon. She hadn't answered her phone and she wasn't with Harry. Juliet had almost resorted to going out to look for her when she'd come through the door looking pleased with herself.

Juliet had eyed her suspiciously. Chloe though, had said nothing about where she'd been or why she hadn't answered her phone. She'd merely gone about making dinner as usual and they hadn't said two words until Harry arrived later that night. The next afternoon, Juliet had received a very apologetic phone call from a Miss. Tracy, the woman she'd met in the park that day. Apparently she'd had no idea that they were sending Simon Baker out to interview Juliet. According to her, Mr. Baker's reputation for repelling potential students was legendary and had she not been tied up with a meeting, she would have conducted the interview herself. So, as a form of apology, she had invited Juliet for a second chance at Bellvue itself.

She had almost dropped the phone in shock, barely able to stutter out her thanks before hanging up in complete and utter gleeful squeals of delight. When Chloe had looked up from her paper to find Juliet kneeling next to the couch, she'd raised an unassuming eyebrow. "_Can I help you?_" she'd asked politely with a smile.

_"Thank you."_

_"Whatever for?"_

_"You know what for."_

_"Not a clue."_ Juliet had grinned as Chloe went back to reading her paper with not a care in the world.

So now all she had to concern herself with was this strange situation she'd gotten herself into with Shawn. To say she was looking forward to seeing him again was an understatement. She'd been bouncing excitedly all morning, cupcakes and coffee flask in hand and her bag stuffed with supplies she might need. She didn't know if she would feel like just a plain sketch in black and white or full color. His music was full of color and she didn't want to miss any of it. So she packed everything. They arrived with a few minutes to spare and Chloe waved her off, promising to pick her up again in a few hours. Juliet didn't have long to wait and he was pretty easy to spot in a crowd. He wasn't wearing his hat today though and his brown hair was messier than she'd imagined. It looked as though he'd tried to tame it, without much success. It looked... like it was meant to be messy. Kind of wild and a little untamed, much like the man it was attached to.

"You came," he seemed delighted to see her sitting cross-legged on the bench, bag on one side and a thermos on the other. He hadn't expected her to show up at all today, thinking that maybe she'd said it just to pacify him at the time.

"So did you," she returned his happy stare and motioned for him to sit.

She passed him a cupcake the second he sat down and he laughed, amused that she'd remembered. She'd never seen a man savor a cupcake as much as he savored that one. He licked the frosting off the top, bit by bit and it was almost indecent how his tongue would flick out to catch another peak of white sugary goodness. He would bite back moans of delight, but once or twice one slipped by and Juliet was simply entranced. The man was practically making love to the cupcake with his mouth and Juliet couldn't tear her eyes away from him. It was delectable and a sight to behold. She was seriously tempted to give him hers as well, just to watch him do it over again, but she thought better of it.

She was almost disappointed when he finished it. She briefly realized that she'd just been turned on by Shawn _eating a cupcake._ She needed help. The poor guy was starving and she was molesting him with her eyes. They were here to jam. That was it. No good could come of being attracted to him, or the gorgeous smile he was now sending her way. She set her own cupcake down, suddenly needing coffee a little more than food. She poured two cups and passed him one, offering him milk, which he took and sugar, which he didn't.

"That was a good cupcake," he nodded in appreciation and she smirked.

"Glad you enjoyed it Shawn," she sipped her coffee and he did the same, closing his eyes and letting the aroma wash over him. It had been a while since he'd had coffee and even longer since he'd had a cupcake. Especially one as good as that. That would stave off the hunger pains for a good few hours and he had a sandwich in his bag that some kind soul had been nice enough to leave next to him when he'd been sleeping. There were still some good people out there at least. When they'd finished the coffee, leaving some for later, Shawn pulled his guitar around to his lap and Juliet settled herself into a comfortable position with her sketch pad on her knee.

"What should I play? I've never done this before..." he paused suddenly, pic between his fingers and his eyes on Juliet.

"I've never jammed with anyone either. Just to music from the radio," she admitted. "So this is a first for both of us. Just play like you did last week, anything that comes to mind. Come on, make a pretty girl smile again?" she nudged him playfully and he shook his head, grinning from ear to ear shyly. He started to play whatever came to him, songs that were well known to the people going by and things he'd composed himself in his head. While he played, Juliet's pencil flew across the paper almost by itself, curving this way and that into lines and shapes.

Occasionally, one of them would glance up at the other or take a break to watch their companion work. Juliet's glances were far more frequent than Shawn's, but she had a reason to study him after all. His face was coming to life on her page. She hadn't intended to draw him, not at all. But the look of pleasure and concentration on his face had been hard to resist and soon she'd found herself sketching the outline of his guitar. Then his face and his features had followed. The rest was inevitable. He was beautiful, both in the way he played and physically. She took her time adding in his scar, enjoying the detail and intricacy of her work.

Before the pair knew it, it was five o'clock and Chloe had pulled up at the other side of the square. "How did that go by so quickly?" Juliet muttered to herself and Shawn chuckled.

"I know. I thought it was only half three. Sucks huh?" he smiled gently, grabbing his bag. "Can I see your drawing?" She held it up for him and he seemed both embarrassed and pleased that she'd been drawing him of all people. "It's amazing Jules- um, Juliet. Sorry..." he corrected himself. He'd taken to calling her 'Jules' in his head for the past week whenever he thought about her. Which had been a lot. He hadn't meant to let it slip out like that. His big mouth was going to get him in trouble one day.

"No, I like it," she admitted. "I've never had a nickname before. 'Jules' is awesome."

"Oh. Well, _Jules_," he stressed her new nickname. "How come you added in my scar?" He frowned, running his thumb over said facial feature before eyeing it on her page again. "It's hardly the most flattering detail on my face," he chuckled a little bitterly, but she shook her head in disagreement.

"I like it. It makes you look, ruggedly handsome," she blushed heavily when '_ruggedly handsome'_ came out instead of '_distinguished_'. Curse her mouth! Word's just fell out of her brain sometimes. Well, at least she was telling the truth. She did like the scar, even if he didn't. Everything on him was handsome in some way. Whether Shawn was aware of it or not, he was a gorgeous man. There was no escaping that fact. But from the way he was looking at her as if she was crazy, he probably wasn't all that aware at all.

"I don't think 'handsome' is a word most people would use to describe me Jules..."

"I'm not most people though, am I?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're not," he gave her a bright smile then. "This was fun. I enjoyed it. I liked having another person to talk to. You don't really get that where I _reside,_" he chose his words carefully. "And I haven't played like that for so long, I'd forgotten what it was like to play for fun instead of playing to earn money. Thanks Jules, for treating me like a person for the day." He held out his hand and she took it, biting her lip in thought.

"You know... this isn't finished yet."

"No?" Shawn asked, hope filling his voice at the thought of seeing her again.

"And it would be almost criminal to leave it like it is. I mean I haven't added color or anything. I need to do the background and the shading and loads of other things to it. So I guess that means we'll be back here next week. If that's alright with you of course," she added hastily on the end, knowing from the just the look on his face that it was more than alright with him.

"That sounds fantastic- amazing even. Same time, same place?" he asked eagerly and she nodded with a grin gracing her features. So this was her turn to say goodbye now and she wanted to do it in style. Just like he had the week before. The back of her hand had tingled pleasantly for hours afterwards where his lips had brushed her skin and she desperately wanted to leave the same impression with him. As he began to pick up his bag, still smiling as though he'd just won the lottery, Juliet took a step forward into his personal space.

He froze instantly, wondering what she was about to do. It wasn't much, not a big gesture. All she did was lean up and press a sweet kiss to his cheek. His eyes went wide. He hadn't been kissed by anyone in years and she'd just... God, he was in trouble with this girl. Big trouble. She whispered something about seeing him again next week before she took off, leaving him standing shell-shocked in the middle of the square with his backpack hanging uselessly from his hand.

He kicked himself back to life just in time to wave her off, before falling back onto the bench heavily and letting out the breath he'd been holding ever since her soft lips brushed his cheek. He rubbed the spot she'd kissed softly.

Next week couldn't come soon enough.

In the car, Juliet hummed merrily to herself as she watched the streets go by past the window. Her thoughts of course, were on Shawn. He was amazing, gorgeous, kind, sensitive! Oh, she could think of words to describes him all day long. Imaginative, sweet, funny, understanding- "Hey!" She jumped when Chloe prodded her arm. "Have you been listening to a word I've said O'Hara?" Juliet felt her cheeks flame and she shook her head. She hadn't heard a single thing, too wrapped up in thinking about the man she'd spent her afternoon with.

"Sorry, I was distracted," she admitted and Chloe raised an eyebrow, a secretive smile on her face.

"I'll bet you were. Juliet and Shawn, sitting in a tree..." she singsonged and Juliet rolled her eyes, giggling softly as she hit her friend's arm to make her shut up. Chloe wasn't so easily deterred. "K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"You are so immature," Juliet scoffed, trying her best not to picture what it would have been like to kiss his lips instead of his cheek. For all intents and purposes, Shawn was still just a regular guy. He just had very unorthodox living arrangements. He was still attractive and she was still a woman, with eyes. She couldn't help it if she was attracted to him. All those words that she'd used to describe him in her head had been spot on, so what was the harm in thinking about him a little bit longer?

"Why don't you ask him out, instead of just thinking about him?" Chloe suggested innocently, turning the car into their street while she talked. Although she kept her gaze on the road, Juliet eyed the side of her face.

"Well... I'm seeing him again next week. Does that count as a date in your head, I wonder?"

"It could. Depends where one of you kisses the other at the end of it. Assuming that the whole 'kissing' thing is going to be an ongoing experience. I thought it was rather cute. But tell me, you were tempted to kiss him on the lips though, weren't you?" Chloe grinned and Juliet pursed her own lips slightly. "Oh come on Juliet! I'm your best friend! It would be entirely unfair to leave me hanging for an answer to such an important question. Even though I know the answer already. You're into him."

"Fine," she finally admitted. "There was a certain point when he was licking the frosting off of the cupcake that I thought about kissing him... or maybe licking that little bit from his bottom lip... But, I didn't. So shall we drop it?" she looked at Chloe pointedly and the brunette sighed comically in mock defeat. So stubborn, but Juliet couldn't hide the brightness in her eyes or the little smile that crept onto her face. She got out of the car and Chloe followed, locking it behind them as they walked together to the front doors of the apartment complex. "Maybe next week we should get those cupcakes with the extra icing on them, though..." Juliet added as a quiet afterthought.

Chloe laughed herself silly all the way up the stairs, much to Juliet's abject humiliation.

* * *

One more week with Shawn seemed to constantly turn into another, and then another; until eventually they just stopped saying it when she was going home. She would just turn up at the bench at three o'clock the next week without having to say that she was. Sometimes he would be sitting waiting for her, sometimes he would be busking by the front door of Bendigo's and to the disgruntlement of most people walking by, she would sit down on the ground next to him with their usual cupcake and coffee arrangement. He never asked her for more than she brought and she never offered, knowing that he would decline anyway. They would sit for hours and sometimes they would just talk instead of drawing and playing. They learned a lot about each other during their little conversations and Juliet found herself sitting even closer to him every time, especially as the weather got colder and a chill began to nip in the air.

Laying in bed at night, she always found herself thinking about him. Wondering if he was safe, if he was warm and dry. Often enough she found herself pacing the apartment at two in the morning, watching with a heavy heart as the wind howled and the rain battered against the window pane; hoping and praying that he was somewhere warm tonight. He informed her a few times that he would often hunker down under a bus shelter or maybe even in the subway if the weather got really bad in winter. It didn't do much to pacify her. She couldn't shift the feeling of helplessness every time he waved goodbye to her on their days together or when he turned up in the afternoon with his stomach growling loudly and his hands like ice. She would warm them in hers, rubbing them until he could feel his fingers again and they would realize that they'd basically been holding hands for fifteen minutes without noticing.

Neither one said anything about it though and on the days where they would sit and talk, Juliet often found her hand covering his or vice-versa. He would always kiss her goodbye now. Not on the lips; they were both too shy to do that yet. No, he would kiss her cheek or her forehead, the top of her head when she hugged him or the back of her hand when she had to rush away. She wouldn't lie when Chloe asked her. She had fallen for him big time. From the way he smiled to the way he played with the buttons on his coat when he was nervous, she was head over heels for him and she knew it.

He was in the same predicament himself. They'd known each other for ten weeks.

Ten meetings that had steadily gone up from two hours long, to however long Juliet wanted to stay for. He was smitten with her but he did nothing about it. After all, she could do better than him, he mused. He would think about their last meeting all week, about her all week until her face appeared in the crowd again and he could make new memories of her. He'd been thrilled when he found ten bucks one day on the sidewalk and he'd saved it until their meeting, so proud that he could be waiting with two coffee's from the shop for her for once.

She asked him what he did through the week when they weren't together and he'd given her a brief description of a normal day in his life. He would wake up about seven, pack up whatever he'd put out for himself. Sometimes people would leave things next to him when he was asleep, be it food or a bottle of water. He was always grateful and he liked those days in particular. After he was packed up, he would head down to the local shelter where he would shower, brush his teeth and shave. He would use their washing machines every two days as well, refusing to smell like he lived on the streets as well as look like it. She'd giggled when he told her that, informing him to his relief that he smelled of soap and shower gel whenever she was close to him.

He'd been happy about that. He told her that some of the people he'd met on the streets didn't see a point to keeping up with personal hygiene. Shawn on the other hand, hated feeling dirty. Which was why he had his morning routine just like the rest of the world. Sometimes the shelter would have an extra space for breakfast, but it wasn't often.

Their beds were always full up as well, so he had no chance of sleeping there at night. Then he would find a nice busy spot and busk for a few hours to get what little money he could. He told her about the best spots in the city to busk, like outside the town hall. There was always some big shot who wanted to look charitable to his gang of loyal followers and would drop in a couple of bucks. Shawn was happy and the big shot was happy. It was a win-win. Then he would head off at about three o'clock to find something to eat.

There were always options he told her, but he didn't tell her what they were, his pride winning over again and silencing him.

In return he asked her about herself. Her story was a simple one but he'd been entranced all the same, listening intently as she talked and making her blush a few times with the deep interest that he held in his gaze. She told him about almost being homeless once herself and about her parents kicking her out of the house when she was sixteen. He'd held her hand gently while she talked about things she hadn't spoken of for years. Her real father's abandonment of the family, her step-father's drinking habit and her mother's disinterest about Juliet's life. She told him about the argument, about the screaming and the slap across the face she'd given her mother for defending Lloyd's advances on a sixteen year old.

Her mother had called her a liar- a whore. All for not keeping quiet about what Lloyd had tried to do to her. She'd shuddered openly at the memory of fending him off that night. Of drunken breath and screaming behind her as she ran to her room and locked her door. Shawn's arm had gone around her shoulders and her head rested on his as she told him about her childhood softly, tears coming more often than not as old wounds were ripped open. She told him about Chloe and her family taking her in and about the Police's inability to do anything about Lloyd despite their best efforts. She'd felt safe in Shawn's arms that day. Protected.

She remembered it clearly. A man had walked past the cuddling pair, making a noise of disgust in his throat and Juliet had snapped. Shawn was all too willing to ignore him, far too used to people's dismissal. Juliet was not on the other hand and she was not willing to sit by while someone without an ounce of decency strutted by this wonderful guy like he was better than him. "Excuse me sir! Do you have a problem or something?" she'd called out to him and he'd seemed surprised that she had spoken up at all. Instead of responding, he just kept his eyes down and walked away quickly, not having expected to be confronted about his behavior. Juliet had watched him go with contempt on her face. "That's right, run away! Ignorant jackass," she'd huffed, crossing her arms and falling back against the wall next to Shawn.

She'd only stopped scowling when she'd turned to see Shawn's look of admiration, at which point she'd burst into giggles and couldn't stop for ten minutes. "You're amazing, do you know that?" he'd muttered, pulling her against him in a one-armed hug.

"I've been told," she'd laughed, snuggling away from the cold and into his embrace. That had been a good day and she'd been reluctant to leave him that night, but he'd insisted that she go home and get warm. Her mind had screamed at her that day, to run back to him and hug him; kiss him like she wanted to and drag him back to the apartment with her instead of letting him go back into the cold. But she knew he wouldn't accept her offer. Not unless he was really struggling out here. So she'd gone home and worried about him for the rest of the week, until she'd bolted into his arms at the next meeting much to his surprise.

That had been four weeks ago and the weather was slowly worsening. A thin layer of snow now lay underfoot and Juliet sat on the bench alone today, worried sick. Shawn was forty minutes late. He'd never been late before and her stomach was rolling with worry and fear that something had happened to him. Her foot tapped on the snow restlessly and she knew that she would wait all night if she needed to.

She twirled a pencil in her fingers endlessly, nervous and wanting to cry at the thought of him not showing up. She glanced at the clock again. Forty five minutes.

Maybe he'd just lost track of time- "Jules..."

Her heart soared in relief as she turned around, before plummeting to her boots again when she saw the state he was in. His face, clothes and hands were covered in dried blood, most likely his own from the cuts across his face. Fresh bruises littered his neck and went under the thin shirt he was now wearing. All he had on him was a T-shirt, pants and shoes. His backpack was no-where to be found and his guitar- Oh God, it was gone too. Her hands went to her mouth in horror at the sight of his beaten form and as he collapsed sideways onto the bench, she lunged for him to stop him hurting himself even more.

Tears burned the back of her eyes as she helped him sit down. He winced with every little movement, tears rolling down his cheeks as he refused to meet her eyes. She stroked his face softly, avoiding the healing cuts. This must have happened days ago. Had he been in this condition for this long? Her stomach contracted as she fought the urge to sob against him. It had been freezing out here and his whole body was like ice. "Shawn," she leaned her forehead against his, yanking her coat off and placing it gently around his shoulders. "Oh God Shawn, what happened!?" He let her fuss over him for a few seconds before telling her.

"Mugged. Three of them. Took all my stuff," he managed. He sounded absolutely exhausted and she continued to stroke his hair, wiping softly at the blood on his cheek with a tissue from her pocket. Anger burned through her. Why couldn't they just have taken his stuff? Why had they beaten him within an inch of his life? Three against one... She hung her head then, the thought of him lying on the cold ground being kicked and punched, blood everywhere and all the things he had in the world being taken from him.

"Took my guitar..." he whimpered pathetically, a sob of his own bubbling up because he was long past the point of dignity now. He might as well let her see him cry. She bit back her own tears. Now wasn't the time for her to lose it.

She needed to get him to her apartment and get him warm, get him food and get him better. She was never letting him out of her sight again. He didn't have the strength to argue as Juliet dialed Chloe's cell phone. All he could do was let Juliet cradle him against her as he lay exhausted on her side. He'd dragged himself the whole way across town like this, across the motorway and across the snow just to see her today. His light in the dark. She rocked him back and forth gently while she waited for Chloe to answer. She picked up on the seventh ring, the one before her phone went to voice mail and Juliet thanked God. "Juliet? You're calling a bit early. Everything alright?"

"No, Chloe, no everything's not alright. You need to come and help us, please," she babbled out down the line, her mind racing with a million things at once. "Shawn's really hurt Chloe and I need- I need," she began to sob into the receiver, as Shawn squeezed her hand in his as best he could. He really wasn't in great shape but he still hated to see her cry. Squeezing her hand was also a great way to help him stay awake. He couldn't go to sleep right now. He couldn't let the darkness pull him in. So he squeezed her hand and fought off the exhaustion.

"I'm on my way. Stay in that exact spot." Chloe hung up without another word and Juliet had never been more grateful at not having to explain herself. She didn't think she could have gotten the words out anyway in her state. Shawn, her beautiful boy was hurt and he needed her right now. So she stopped crying. Just stopped dead with that steely resolve that she knew ran through her and went back to looking after him. She tucked the coat around him tighter and continued to clean his face as best she could, all the while talking to him to keep him awake. He seemed to be aware enough, if a little muddled here and there. He wasn't really sure of the time or the day, the last few having blurred into one long painful time span. But he knew his own name and he definitely knew hers, along with all the other silly little questions she asked him to keep them both distracted.

It took Chloe a record of eight minutes to make it to the City Square and Juliet could hear the roar of an engine being pushed to capacity from a mile away. The red Fiat skidded ungracefully to a stop just short of the fountain and several very startled pigeons and Chloe dived out. She ran towards her friend, muttering a few choice swear words when she saw the state Shawn was in. "Sweet Jesus... What happened to him!? He looks like a truck hit him," she exclaimed, kneeling down and studying Shawn's battered face. He gave her a pained smile in return.

"Nice to meet you too," he got out and she looked impressed.

"Well, the sense of humor hasn't been knocked out of him. I can fix that," she tried to lighten the mood a little more, letting Shawn hook an arm around her neck and the other around Juliet's. "Let's get him back to ours then. I'll call Doctor Reeves. He owes me a favor and he'll see you right Shawn." Juliet felt relief flood her veins at the mention of a Doctor and of getting Shawn back to the apartment. He didn't say anything, just squeezing Juliet a little tighter as she sat next to him in the back seat, rubbing his back soothingly and gently in case he had any bruises on there as well. Chloe watched her in the mirror for a second, muttering soft words of encouragement into Shawn's ear. With a little smile, she started the car.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I broke at least five traffic laws on the way here. Is it still illegal to mount the sidewalk while in motion in this state?"

"Did you hit anyone?"

"No."

"Then you're fine."

* * *

Juliet helped Shawn to her room when they got back, leaving Chloe to call Harry and ask him for some spare Pajama pants, boxers and T-shirts. She then turned her attention to calling Doctor Reeves, who promised to be there within half an hour. A very confused Harry arrived not ten minutes later, passing a bag of things over to his girlfriend, receiving a kiss for his efforts and then a shove into the living room so he could let the Doctor in when he arrived. Chloe tossed the bag into Juliet's room before giving them some privacy so Shawn could change. Juliet helped him into the bathroom and he told her he would be fine on his own for a few minutes.

He splashed cold water on his face to waken himself up, wincing in pain at every little movement his body made. He washed up as best he could, grateful that he could change into some clean clothes. He struggled with the T-shirt though, unable to lift his arms far enough to get it off. He finally called outside for help with it and Juliet arrived with a pair of scissors as the answer. She cut the shirt off of him, cringing when he did and wincing at the blue and purple hue that covered his torso. She ran the warm tap and soaked a washcloth, wringing it out before gently running it over him; shoulders, chest, stomach and back to clean off any dried blood. It was oddly soothing and Shawn found himself almost dozing off on her shoulder as she did it. She stroked a hand through his hair again, telling him that the apartment was warm enough for him to forgo a shirt. He didn't need to go through pain to get it on and off that way.

She helped him through to the bedroom again, pulling back the covers and letting him sit down. He swung his legs up, holding his side as he did while Juliet pulled the covers back over him. Instead of leaving the room as he thought she would, she settled into a chair next to the bed, his hand held firmly in hers as they sat in a companionable silence. He didn't want to sleep until the Doctor came, seeing no point in it.

Doctor Reeves was a kind, elderly looking man with thick white hair and glasses, but he was damn good at his job and he had Shawn examined and prescribed within a matter of twenty minutes. He fixed up a nasty cut on the younger man's forehead before he went, telling him that he needed plenty of rest, plenty of food and water and a course of strong painkillers for the torn muscles in his side.

They all thanked him as he left, Juliet and Chloe walking him out of the apartment. By the time Juliet got back to the room, Shawn was sound asleep with a pillow cuddled into his arms and the covers pulled up around his neck. Juliet almost collapsed in relief, flopping into the comfy chair next to the bed happily. He was going to be perfectly fine now. He was here and she wasn't ever letting him go back to the streets again. He could argue all he liked with her about his precious pride, but he wasn't going anywhere. Chloe had promised to call them in a few hours for a bowl of chicken soup and Juliet suddenly had the urge to sleep herself. She was mentally and physically exhausted.

Pulling the chair closer to the bed, she snuggled down into it and reached across to lay her hand over his. She smiled, drifting off almost at once into a deep sleep.

It was hours later when she woke up again, to the feeling of someone watching her intently. Sure enough, when she opened her eyes, she found herself gazing into a deep pair of green ones that looked much more alive than they had a few hours before. Shawn gripped the hand she still had over his and kissed it, peppering her palm and wrist with little butterfly kisses that melted her heart even more. "What would I do without you?" he asked softly, nuzzling her fingers. She pushed up from her chair and slipped into the bed beside him. For once he didn't seem surprised or taken aback by her actions, merely accepting that she wanted to be with him.

His arm wound around her waist, fingers splayed out over her back and his body radiating warmth instead of cold now. She gave a shiver of delight. "I was so worried about you Shawn," she said, voice low and gentle so as not to disturb the peace of the moment. He gave her an apologetic smile, pulling her a bit closer. "I hate what they did to you. They took your guitar and all of your things. They even took your clothes for God's sake. Who does that!? Who could be so horrible and cruel that they'd beat you so badly just for a few things?" she buried her face into his neck and he relaxed against the mattress.

"Oh Jules... I don't know either. Maybe they thought I had food in my backpack or that they could sell the guitar to someone for money. I don't know. It happens, gorgeous. It just happens," he didn't even sound angry about it anymore and she sighed, wishing she could do more for him. Get his guitar back for him and make everything better.

"How do you feel?" she asked, softly tracing the bruises on his chest with the tip of her finger.

"Sore. Very sore. But I'm warm and I'm rested... In a few days it'll be like it never happened. So stop worrying about it," he gave her a weak smile and she could tell that he was still exhausted, even after the sleep he'd just had. Leaning across the little gap, Juliet pressed her lips to his ever so sweetly. He hummed in sheer delight at her taste and she did the same, flicking her tongue out to beg for access to his own. Shawn didn't let her down, his full lips parting easily and letting her tongue explore his mouth lazily. Their kiss was languid and slow, deep and passionate and it lasted longer than either expected. Shawn nibbled on her bottom lip and her stomach flip-flopped in place, before his tongue wound around her own and he took the kiss into her mouth instead of his.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, moans and soft gasps escaping them before Juliet pulled back and let him relax again. He watched her slip from under the covers, bend and kiss his temple, nuzzling him. "I'll go and get you something to eat, okay? Don't go anywhere," she joked, lips finding his again. His fingers tangled in her long hair as he held her head to his, loving just how soft her mouth felt on his and the fact that he was kissing her just blowing his mind in so many ways. He'd dreamed about this for weeks, about just what it would be like to feel her lips on his and to taste her on his tongue. She was addictive, like a drug and he wanted more but his body screamed in protest whenever he moved.

So as much as he wanted her down here with him, he knew that he wouldn't be able to move much with injuries like these. She patted his shoulder and pulled away, licking her lips and walking away from him. As the door closed over, he inhaled her scent from the pillow he'd been hugging to him in his dreams. He hugged it again, resting his chin on it comfortably. God, how long had it been since he slept in a bed?

The sorry answer was; too long. Far too long. This bed was heaven. So comfortable and warm, with crisp white sheets and a massive fluffy comforter. He could bury himself in here and never come out again, as long as Juliet was buried inside with him. He rubbed his face against the pillow, moving himself with some effort and a few gasps of pain, into a more comfortable position. His eyelids felt heavy again and before he knew it, sleep had dragged him down into the abyss once more.

Outside, Juliet leaned against the wall and tried to get her breathing to regulate. She was pretty sure her cheeks were red right now and her hair was mussed from Shawn's fingers tangling in it. That... that had been amazing. She didn't think she'd ever get up the courage to do it and she had. She'd kissed him! Finally kissed him with all of her might and he'd responded. His lips were so warm and gentle, yet completely passionate like he was pouring all of his feelings into kissing her. Juliet fanned herself with her hand, straightening up and trying to look normal as Chloe turned into the hallway.

"Listen, I figured if we get Shawn's size from him, we can go out and get him some new clothes tomorrow- Your lip gloss is smudged," Chloe stopped in her tracks, a knowing smile spreading over her face at the sight of her flushed and breathless best friend. Juliet swore softly. She knew she was forgetting something. "So, you finally kissed him huh? How was it?"

"Can you ever _not _be perceptive when I want you to?" Juliet groaned, pushing past her. Chloe grabbed her arm and spun her around again to face her.

"I think you should go for it with him."

Well, she hadn't been expecting that at all. A lecture maybe, on why she shouldn't be making the poor guys blood pressure spike when he was in pain perhaps, but not this. "Wait, really?"

"I'm not saying you should go back in there right this second and ride him like some kind of depraved cowgirl- even though from the looks of both of you, you're both in _dire_ need of it," she started and Juliet felt her whole face turn red out of sheer embarrassment. Chloe didn't notice as she continued on with her little speech. "I'm just saying I think you two would be good together. You think I haven't noticed how good a mood you've been in these past few months? It's not because you start at Bellvue next term Juliet. It's him. He's good for you and you're good for him. For once, little Miss Sensible, don't let your head rule your heart. Do things the other way around."

As Juliet nodded in agreement, Chloe smirked. "And then go do _him_."

"Chloe..." Juliet whined as she laughed to herself. "You're not making this easier. I'm not touching him until he's better because I don't want to make his injuries any worse than they already are. Having the image of me jumping him in my head is not helping," she stressed and Chloe shrugged. "Now, I'm going to go and make him something to eat. Keep an eye on him for me?" she asked, hand on Chloe's arm earnestly and the brunette smiled.

"Count me in." As Juliet wandered off to the kitchen, Chloe slipped into her bedroom quietly so as not to wake the patient. But, it seemed that years of sleeping rough had turned him into quite the light sleeper and he blinked awake from the doze he'd been in the second Chloe sat down in the arm chair. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up Shawn. I'm on watch while Juliet fixes you something."

"She doesn't need to," he mumbled, pushing himself up a little bit and rubbing his eyes. Chloe cocked her head to side to watch him. His injuries were bad, bruises and lacerations running the length of his body. Chloe felt pain just looking at the guy. "I think she just wants to make me fat," he chuckled softly, eyes closed as he leaned his head back. "I was beginning to get spoiled. Cupcakes and coffee every week does wonders for a guys stomach."

"Well, between us, you could use a few extra pounds on you. Don't worry. While you're here, I'm sure Juliet will have you eating like a King in no time," she informed him and he turned his head towards her, finally opening his eyes. Chloe frowned a little when she saw sadness mixed with the pain in his green gaze. It wasn't something she'd thought she'd be seeing from him at this point. "What's with the sad eyes? Don't tell me you're sick of my company already. I can go and get Juliet back if you want."

"You can stop with the routine," he muttered quietly, glancing at the crack in the door. Chloe sat back in her chair with a heavy sigh. "You and I both know that I can't stay here."

"Why the hell not? It's Juliet's apartment as much as it is mine. We both pay equal rent and utilities so she gets an equal say in what goes on around here. There's no way she's going to let you just walk out of here and back to the life you had. She told me were a proud guy but God, I didn't think you were proud enough to turn down our help. You really think she'd let you go?" Chloe leaned forward, watching his every expression. It turned to one of pain. Not physical, but emotional.

"I'm not good for her. I'm not good for anyone..." he trailed off, rubbing at his eyes roughly.

"That's bull and you know it. Listen to me Shawn, if you want to leave Juliet behind and forget about her, you won't have to go through her to do it. You'll have to go through _me._" He looked around at her, noting that she wasn't even close to joking anymore. She was deadly serious and it showed on her face. "You think you know what's good for Juliet? I've known her for a hell of a lot longer than you have and I've never seen her this happy before. You think I don't see the way you look at each other every week? How it takes you twenty minutes just to say goodbye sometimes, or how you wave at the car until we're out of sight? How about how all Juliet can do for the next three days is tell me stories about what the two of you did that afternoon? You didn't see her Shawn, you didn't see the years and work it took to make her forget about that crappy family life she came from. It took me years to get her to a place where she was _content_. But you... You took just two short months to make her _happy_. So if you think I would just sit by and let the one thing that could make her smile again, walk out of the door, then you're very much mistaken."

She sat back in her seat and folded her arms across her chest, leaving Shawn silent as he looked at the ceiling. It was almost five minutes before he spoke again. "She makes me happy too." Chloe sighed in clear relief. Crisis averted. "Do you think it would be okay, this one time in my life, for me to be selfish? I want her, I want her so much it hurts and I can't stop myself. She kisses me or touches me and I fall head over heels for her all over again. Every time I look at her I just..." he sighed, unable to find the words to continue and Chloe could see the exhaustion on his face.

"I think sometimes people deserve to have something for themselves. So don't fight it. Don't fight her. You both needed to be fixed and you both happened to find the one person on earth who could do it. I don't think you'd be selfish at all for wanting to keep that person close."

Shawn smiled then, warmly at another new friend he'd made. "Thank you. Not just for letting me stay here, but the advice too."

"Don't mention it," Chloe heard the stove switch off in the kitchen and she figured Juliet was almost done. Pushing herself up from the chair, she turned towards the door.

"Hey Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"What happens to people who do go past you to hurt someone you love? Just out of morbid curiosity..." he asked lightly, wondering if she was as serious about that as she'd made out to be before. Chloe shrugged a little, hearing Juliet come down the hallway humming a tune she didn't recognize. Shawn did though. It was one of his and his smile widened despite the pain in his jaw. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, no-one has ever made it back alive so far," she gave him a grin, filled with both warning and laughter. He shook his head gently in amusement as Juliet pushed the door open, tray in hand and a bowl of delicious smelling soup sitting on top of it, along with a steaming mug of coffee and a cupcake. "I'll run down to the all-night pharmacy and pick up those pain meds for you Shawn okay?" Chloe spoke lightly as if their conversation before had never even happened. Shawn nodded his thanks and Juliet waved her out the door. She heard Harry volunteer to go with her and set the tray down next to Shawn. His stomach rumbled and she giggled. Before he could say anything else though, she'd leaned over and pecked him on the lips, causing him to break out into another huge grin.

"Couldn't help myself," she nudged his nose with hers before passing him a spoon. "So what were you guys talking about while I was gone?" Shawn looked at the beautiful girl sitting across from him, eyes wide and almost innocent despite the troubles she'd been through in her life. He'd fallen so hard for her and he knew deep down that he could never walk away from her. He could never not see her again. It would kill him. Just this once, he was going to be selfish. He was taking what he wanted from the life that had given him so little.

"Nothing much," he replied with a smile. "Just about the weather."

They hardly took their gaze from each other for the rest of the evening.

* * *

It took almost a month and a week for Shawn to get back to normal pain management wise. Although his side still pained him from time to time, he could walk around and do simple exercises without it crippling him anymore. Most of his cuts were healing nicely and the swelling around his bruises was almost gone as well. True to her word and ignoring all protests from Shawn about wanting to earn things himself if he was going to be staying, Chloe went out with Juliet the very next day and bought him a whole new wardrobe. From boxers to shoes, shirts and jeans, Juliet seemed to know what he liked and between them, they bought him everything he would need living wise.

Shawn had seemed a little lost at first around the apartment, not really knowing what to do with himself when everyone was out. He didn't have his guitar anymore and eventually, Juliet had given him a little list of things to do to keep him entertained and that he could do as repayment for living with them. Juliet of course, didn't want to ask anything of him but when Shawn insisted he wanted to pay them back, the girls decided that light chores were the best way to do so until he found a job for himself and could start paying rent with them. He enjoyed having something occupy his mind with and the movement also did wonders for his side.

He'd also started to gain weight as well, with all the rich home cooked food that Juliet prepared in the evenings and he was down a belt hole, much to everyone's delight. During his third week with them, he'd asked Juliet to help him find a job but it wasn't going as well as they'd hoped. It was difficult for him get an interview anywhere with his severe lack of experience and even though he was a very quick learner, perceptive and smart, employers didn't want to know unless he'd had previous experience in the work place. Although, at the moment that was the only aspect of life giving them trouble. Harry and Shawn had hit it off much to the girls amusement, and when Harry introduced Shawn to Gus, their downstairs neighbor, they were all taking bets on when they were going to elope to Vegas.

To say Shawn and Gus got on well would be an understatement. Between a severe adoration of pineapple, 80's movies and practical jokes, the three were as thick as thieves no more than three days after first meeting. Chloe and Juliet called it guy love. The boys called it 'bro-ship'. They'd even started fist-bumping each other. It was very clearly love.

Speaking of love...

While Juliet and Shawn certainly acted like a couple in public, from holding hands while they walked to sharing kisses whenever one could reach the other, in private they were taking things a little slower. Shawn still slept in Juliet's bed every night, there was no denying that, but they had yet to do anything but hold each other. When she asked him if he was okay with taking it slow, sex wise, he'd merely kissed her and informed her that they would go at whatever pace she wanted. He wasn't just with her for sex. He was too busy falling in love with her for that. Juliet loved it though. Waking up in his arms every morning, kissing him awake just to see him smile or pulling the covers over their heads on a freezing cold night while the rain waged war on the window just so they could be in their own little private bubble. Sometimes they would talk through the night about the future and about how excited Juliet was about Bellvue.

Shawn talked about all the things he was going to write when he got a new guitar. He would sing to her sometimes and those nights were the best for her. She adored falling asleep on his chest while he hummed a peaceful melody.

Tonight... she glanced over at him as he pulled his T-shirt over his head, arousal pooling in her belly at the sight of him half naked. She bit her lip and leaned against the door frame and he rummaged through a drawer to look for the shirt he always slept in. He wasn't going to find it. She'd taken the liberty of hiding it tonight. He frowned while he unbuckled his belt, shimmying his jeans from his hips and letting them pool on the carpet. Juliet sighed in appreciation of his body and Shawn glanced up at the sound, chuckling when he saw her standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "See something you like?" he teased, clearly thinking this was just another flirting match.

It wasn't. She wanted him. Her eyes darkened and he paused in folding his pants when he noticed the way she was looking at him. "Baby? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Shawn," she smiled, pushing away from the door and waltzing towards him lightly. She reached up when she got to him and curled her arms around his neck, pressing against his almost naked form and capturing his lips in a head-spinning kiss that left them both breathless. Shawn groaned against her mouth, arousal flooding though him and warming his body. His pupils dilated and his pulse quickened, just like they did every time she teased him like this. But she wasn't teasing tonight. Her teeth nipped at his lip, pulling it out a little before letting it go as she swept her tongue over it to soothe him. Shawn's breath hitched in his chest and hers followed when his hands found her hips, thumbs caressing circles.

Her own hands weren't idle either and while her mouth worked his, her fingers trailed over his stomach and chest. She scraped her nails over him lightly, catching one of his nipples and he jumped in surprise a little before moaning into her. "Mmm, Jules, you taste delicious," he mumbled against her mouth before she granted him access again and his tongue met hers.

Much to her delight, she felt him growing against her, felt him harden bit by bit until he was fully erect against her thigh. He pulled away, probably to mutter an apology about getting carried away but she didn't give him time to speak. Instead, she took him by the hand and pulled him towards the bed. It didn't take him long to catch on to what she had planned for tonight. "Wow, Jules. Tonight? Are you really sure?"

As he finished the sentence, she pulled him down with her by the back of his neck, whimpering in pleasure as his body covered hers fully and his cock rubbed against her. "I'm sure," she let her tongue flick out to catch the shell of the ear she'd just whispered into. He felt a shiver convulse through him and right down to the tip of his cock, rumbling out a growl into her neck. His lips caught her jaw, leaving a hot wet path as he licked and kissed every inch of her neck; from the pulse point to her collar bone, he made sure to explore every inch that wasn't covered by her tank top. Then back up he went to suck lightly on her pulse, but just hard enough that it was sure to leave a mark for everyone to see.

She didn't mind, giving him little signs of encouragement, from her fingers tightening around his upper arms to the breathless whispers of of his name that left her lips whenever he did something she really liked. Her hands slid up and down his back, holding his waist and them slipping up to massage his shoulders. He plucked at the strap of her tank top and she pushed him up, sitting up herself and lifting the shirt over head in one swift motion. Shawn's mouth watered when he saw that she hadn't been wearing a bra at all. He covered her again, kissing her before dipping his head to press little kisses over her breasts but avoiding the nipples where she wanted him most.

He was teasing her, she stroked his hair as his tongue swirled around sensitive pink peaks but never caught her at all. He had excellent control. Her other breast wasn't neglected at all, his free hand cupping her and letting his thumb sweep dangerously close to where she needed. "Shawn, please," she begged and she felt him grin devilishly against her skin. He moved up just a little bit and covered her nipple with his mouth, sucking hard. Juliet bucked deeply in surprise, catching his erection and making him moan. The vibrations from his appreciation rippled from her nipple to her burning center, making her even wetter than she already had been before. His fingers rolled her other nipple between them and between that and the wet pull from his mouth, she was having a hard time seeing straight.

She pushed her head back into the bed and closed her eyes, holding his head to her breasts as he hummed around her. Her body was on fire and the heat radiating from her boyfriend was doing very little to cool her off. "Ooh yes, Shawn," she cried out, suddenly very glad that the apartment was empty except for them. If he could make her scream from just playing with her breasts, she had little chance of containing herself when he was inside her. She let him lap at her a little more, before flipping him with surprising strength onto his back. He landed with a thump on the bed, laughing when she straddled him with a lazy smile.

"Hello," his hands drifted up her sides to settle on her waist and he eyed her breasts, longing to have his mouth on them again. She noticed where he was looking and she trailed her own fingers over her sensitive peaks, one still wet from his attention. He groaned and pouted as she teased, playing with herself and rubbing herself on his erection at the same time.

"We still have too many clothes on," she informed him, standing up quickly to yank her shorts down and leaving herself completely naked for him. He gulped visibly, erection straining against the cotton of his boxers and leaving nothing to the imagination. She'd made a decision before she'd started this tonight. She wasn't going to be shy about it. They were going to be seeing a lot of each others bodies from now on and it would be silly to go in with the 'blushing virgin' attitude. She was a sexy woman and seeing just how she was affecting him made any trace of doubt in her mind about tonight vanish. She reached down and stroked his cock through the material a few times, before patting his hips to get him to lift them. She pulled his boxers off in one swift movement, more than impressed with what she saw when she looked up. "Hello indeed," she winked and his face went adorably red.

"Not a disappointment then?" he muttered, sitting up on his elbows. Juliet licked her lips, running her fingertip from the very base of his cock, through the rough curls there and right up along his shaft, tracing a few veins before circling the head. She wrapped her hand around him softly, pumping up and down in a steady motion a few times, making his head fall back and his hips buck upwards to her touch. "Oh God Jules, that feels amazing..." he panted and she smiled. There was no way he could ever disappoint her. He was long and thick, just right for her. They would fit perfectly. She dipped her head and lapped at his head, just over the slit to gather his pre-cum on her tongue. "Whoa!" he jumped, following his exclamation with a groan of appreciation as she took the whole tip of his cock into her mouth and sucked. Her free hand fondled his balls gently, caressing him lovingly until he was forced to pull her back up as he wavered on the edge.

"Enjoy that?" she asked softly, hands running over his chest as his breathing evened out a bit.

"I've never... That is to say, no-one's ever done that for me before," he admitted and she seemed surprised, cupping his face and bringing him up for a kiss to rival their very first.

"Well, then I'm glad I could share your first experience of it with you... and later we'll go all the way with it. I think I'd like to do that for you," she told him, peppering his face with light kisses that made him melt.

"You would really do that for me?" he gripped her thighs, stroking the warm skin he found here softly. He was falling for her all over again tonight. Every little movement she made entranced him, made him crazy. He was in love with her. Deeply, passionately, soul bearing love. She nodded in answer to his question, playing with his hair gently.

"I would do that for you. I would do anything for you," she admitted, leaning down to press her lips to his forehead.

"Well, then I want to do it for you, if you'll let me..." he asked almost shyly and she found him so cute when he was shy. She couldn't deny him anything and if she was honest, the mere image of his head between her legs was enough to set her pulse racing and her nerve endings on fire. She was about to climb off of him to lay on her back, but he stopped her, instead pulling her hips forward and prompting her to move upwards and hover over his face. She was surprised, but she let him take control, one hand reaching out to steady herself with the headboard and the other going to his hair. He wrapped one of his arms around her thigh to rub over her ass soothingly. The other he kept free to part her lips and let his tongue find her wet clit.

Juliet jerked the second he touched her with his fingers; but when he used his tongue on her burning center all bets were off for just how loud she could be tonight. Every flick and suck of his skilled mouth had her writhing and crying out loudly as pleasure thundered through her limbs. She felt weak and the urge to drop forward and just ride his mouth was overwhelming. Two fingers slipped into her wet opening and she found her hips pressing down to feel even more of him. There was something so erotic and powerful about this position that Juliet fell in love with it. Shawn was going to town on her and he seemed to be enjoying it as much as her, whispering little compliments to her and moaning against her whenever she bucked or shuddered.

It didn't take long at all for her orgasm to rip through her body and Shawn lapped up every single bit of the arousal that flooded his mouth as her center contracted around his pumping fingers. Juliet huffed and sobbed as she gripped the headboard and his hair, riding out her orgasm until she was exhausted. He laughed against her thigh, pressing a kiss against her clit sweetly as she shimmied along his body again to fall on top of him with her cheeks red and her breathing erratic. Around his mouth was shiny and wet and she took the liberty to clean him off with her tongue, before kissing him and sharing what she'd gathered. That alone was hot enough to make them both raring to go again within minutes. Juliet was desperate to have him inside her now. She wanted to feel him fill her more than anything.

He positioned the head of his cock at her center and Juliet didn't need a hint to push down as held the base of his cock steady. He stretched her as he entered her and she groaned into his neck, her thighs pressed against his sides and her whole body molded against his. All she was moving was her hips, pushing down more and more until he thought he had reached the limit of how far he could go in this position. Juliet proved him wrong, pushing down a little more and taking him inside her fully. They both let out breathless laughs of shared happiness. This was where they were supposed to be. "You're so tight Jules. You have no idea how good you feel around me," he panted, breath ghosting over her lips and eyes boring into hers.

"How good does this feel?" she asked, squeezing her inner muscles as tight as she could around his thick shaft. If it felt that good for her... Shawn cried out and she found that she loved the look of ecstasy on his face when he was feeling pleasure. It was so naughty and so intimate, she did it again and felt her own orgasm waver and threaten to crash over her.

"I want you to cum again first," he informed her through gasps of breath and she nodded, too far gone now to argue with him. She began to bounce her hips up and down, letting him slip in and out of her about halfway each time. Each stroke felt divine and Shawn eventually began to pump his hips upwards to meet her in the middle. His hands found her ass to help her move up and down and her hands found the sheets on the bed, scrunching them in her fingers as their sweaty bodies writhed together. "Hmm, I can feel you Jules. I can feel you, you want to cum baby don't you?" he growled into her neck and she nodded helplessly as he loved her.

"Please Shawn, you feel so good in me," her stomach was clenching and she could feel the ball in her groin tighten more and more. He thrust up hard and stars exploded behind her eyes as she unraveled and came on top of him for the second time that night. Shawn let out a few swear words as she clamped down harder than she had before, involuntarily pulling him deeper and squeezing his shaft until he was almost shuddering and convulsing along with her. It only took one more deep thrust from him for his own orgasm to take him and he grunted out her name through gritted teeth as he came in sharp bursts, coating her inner walls with his cum. Juliet arched her back when she felt him release inside her, hot wet heat prolonging her orgasm even longer as they kept moving together.

It was several very long and pleasurable seconds before both orgasms subsided, and even then there were still the odd aftershock if the moved too quickly. Juliet was shivering on top of him, still clenching once in a while involuntarily and drawing long groans from him when she did.

She eventually lifted herself off of him, letting his cock slip from her and finding that the feeling of his cum still inside her was a delicious feeling. She pressed her thighs together and rolled off of him and onto her side, letting him turn and pull her against him. His chest was sweaty but she didn't care because she was probably just as bad. Kisses trailed over his neck made him smile as his breathing went back to normal. "You're the most amazing woman I've ever met. How could anyone not expect me to fall in love with you?" he asked honestly, opening his eyes to gaze at her and lifting his hand to stroke her cheek. She placed her own over his, pressing a kiss to his wrist.

"I love you too Shawn... I don't think I've ever been this happy before. I love you so much it hurts," she admitted and he hugged her closer. He wasn't going anywhere. Never. She was his life now, his inspiration and his muse. As they drifted off to sleep in each others arms, Shawn thanked whatever God had decided to send her to him.

Someone up there must really like him.

* * *

It was after Christmas a few weeks later that Shawn found his calling in life. He'd been sitting on the couch with Juliet, his friends all gathered around him while he strummed his new guitar and played a few Christmas Songs. It has just been a musing at first. A silly little thought that had popped into his head after a comment his beautiful girlfriend made. He'd taught her a few simple chords before dinner and she'd picked it up quickly, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

_"You make an excellent teacher Shawn."_

After that, the idea just wouldn't go away. It was developing and growing and he'd decided 'why the hell not?'. He had nothing to lose by trying did he?

Finding out that Harry was an ex-drummer for a band and that Gus could tap dance like nobodies business was the icing on the cake and the kick start he needed. He proposed his little idea to them one afternoon and after calling up the local homes and shelters, Shawn found himself to be a very popular man and his idea took off at lightening speed. It started out small as all ideas did. Three days out of the week, he, Harry and Gus would head down to the Homeless Shelter and then to the Children's Home, rounding up the teenagers and the younger children who wanted to learn either guitar, drums or dancing. It turned out to be a very fulfilling job and they found far more children who wanted to learn than they were expecting to find. They'd struggled at first with only one guitar and drum set between many kids.

But that's when Chloe had an idea of her own. With Juliet's help and design skills, the pair set up a website dedicated to the hard work Shawn and the boys were doing. Juliet had her entire class at Bellvue help with the venture, making five thousand flyers and posters in the first two days alone. The success stories and the kids input to the site eventually brought their hit counter up to over three thousand a day. Soon enough, the money began to roll in. The group soon found that they had more than enough money to rent a place in the town where the parents could bring their children and leave them for a few hours in the hands of people who were willing to nurture them instead of cast them aside.

It was a success and Shawn was a hit.

The more money they raised, the more equipment they bought. The more supplies and equipment they had, the more children they found coming to lessons. The children were more than willing to play and learn and the food on offer was another incentive to come along. Eventually, they remodeled the top floor of the building into the studio and the lower floor they turned into a place for the parents to mingle and stay warm while the children learned. Juliet would rush down every day after classes were over, throw on an apron and dive in head first with Chloe and their two volunteers, Lucy and Maxine to get the afternoon meal out on time.

Sometimes, Juliet would watch him with the children, laughing and smiling as they scrambled for his attention. As with everything else, Shawn was a natural with kids as well. They adored him, each one wanting to impress him and show him how well they were doing. Juliet would sit with them and applaud each one when they'd finished their little practice session and the older kids would hoot and holler whenever she kissed Shawn hello or goodbye. She would roll her eyes and laugh with them, forming several deep connections with a few and becoming a confidant and a friend. Her mind had already been made up after the first successful year. She graduated her first year and Bellvue and then left, much to everyone's surprise.

The very next day, she'd arrived with an easel, twenty paintbrushes and over a hundred sheets of paper. Shawn swore that he had never known a more perfect woman as she set up in the corner and asked loudly is any of the children liked to draw. Of course, she'd been a hit herself and as the charity grew, so did the the bond between the friends. Every Sunday they took off, knowing that the Shelter down the road would take everyone in for the day instead. Chloe and Harry would take off to his apartment and Gus would head out with one of the volunteers Rachael. He insisted that she was just a friend, but they all knew better.

Juliet would grab her boyfriend and drag him towards their bedroom, where they would spend hours making love or talking. Well, talking _after _making love. It was their day to be a young, in love couple instead of Mr. Shawn and Miss. Juliet, the teachers. They would lie together and she would stroke his face, thinking about how far he'd come in the past year and a half, so far from that beaten, down and out guy she'd found in the Square. She was going to marry him someday. She could picture it.

Chloe in a dress, disgruntled but proud of her and Juliet's foster mother and father sitting in the pews. Proud of _both _of their daughters, one for getting married and the other for actually looking like a girl for once. The blackmail photos would be endless. Shawn would be looking handsome in his suit, Harry and Gus shared best men by his side. He would be smiling at her as they said their vows and the pews would be filled with all the children and parents they'd helped over the years.

She would lie there and they would talk about the future and the past, but mainly about how glad they were to find each other.

Shawn's guitar had new names scratched into it now. All of his friends had added theirs of course over time, and on the back, each one of his students had been given a place on it. New memories replaced the old and they were happy.

Life was good for the no longer invisible man.

* * *

**A/N: Can't. Words. HOW DO WORDS!?**

**This is so long that typing out an author note seems like climbing Everest. Please enjoy and take as an apology for my disappearance. Love you all.**

**Reviews are like having your fingers fall off. Tragic but absolutely hilarious to anyone that isn't you.**


	23. Chapter 23

If the Guinness Book of World Records ever decided to record the crappiest morning in the history of this world or any other, perhaps just on a whim, Juliet O'Hara was pretty sure that the morning she was currently having would win hands down. Although, with the war, poverty and general crappy state the world was in, she was sure she couldn't be the only one having a rough time. There was indeed always someone worse off than you, but right now her problems were kind of the only thing registering in her frazzled brain. The clock ticked slowly forward towards nine o'clock and she was stuck; slap bang in the middle of mid-morning traffic.

Not only was she going to be late today- which would result in screaming from her ever pretentious and satanic boss- but beside her in the passenger seat was an unfinished and very overdue report, which she was sure would lead to even more screaming.

Oh God... There would be so. Much. _Screaming! _

All of this previously mentioned screaming would be done by one Vivian Mitchell. The beautiful, kind-on-the-outside-hateful-hag-on-the-inside, Vivian Mitchell, who just so happened to be in charge of Juliet's department. The woman had most likely been crafted in hell itself. But, it wouldn't be the first time she'd been yelled at by Vivian and it most certainly wouldn't be the last. The woman was incredibly sweet when she wanted to be. She batted her eyelashes at dealers, friends and family. Put on those pouty -collagen injected- lips, all smiles and compliments to people she liked. But, there was indeed a different side to her, one reserved for those she worked with- to whom she was a source of constant terror.

People had been known to duck out of sight when they heard the unmistakable click of her heels on the tiled floors, coming their way. They would dive out of sight, personal safety be damned as long as they didn't have to endure another tongue lashing. She took mighty, blustering tantrums when things didn't go to plan and Juliet, along with her long suffering assistant Claire, often found themselves having to run past the office door for fear of projectiles being flung towards them.

She'd nearly taken out the doughnut guy with a stapler last Friday because her morning coffee had been served cold. It was _that bad_. The only reason he wasn't suing that ass out of her was because he was terrified of her just like everyone else. The woman had a knack for picking out your one, most hated thing about your body and using it to snap you in half like a twig. You could only take so much belittling in this job before you snapped and Vivian was the straw that broke the camel's back. Several times over.

This... this was the woman that Juliet was about to piss off by being very late and very void of any report. She felt like she was back at school, with that one teacher you hated and hadn't done the homework for. Dread clenched in her stomach at the very thought of it.

She slammed on the car horn again in frustration, cursing the traffic and whatever moron had decided to park his car in the middle of the road and cause a blockage. She longed to be at home already, preparing for her three days off. Tonight, she would kick off her heels and open a bottle of wine before curling up with her cat on the couch and watching a trashy movie. It would be sheer bliss. Before, of course, realizing that she would be alone forever with only her cat to keep her company. She'd even -much to her own horror- began to talk to Fuzz on a daily basis.

Crazy cat lady.

That's what people would call her. She groaned loudly to herself.

She longed for some, gorgeous, sensitive, sexy guy to just _drop _into her life from no-where and sweep her off her feet and into his arms. He would be an animal lover, interested in things she had to say and would never, ever treat her like Gary had treated her. He would be patient and strong, but he wouldn't use his strength to intimidate people weaker than him. He wouldn't call her names, like stupid or ugly and he wouldn't ever sleep with her now ex-best friend. She sighed, flopping backwards in her seat and inwardly fighting off the tension headache she could feel building.

Just thinking about her ex-boyfriend made her morning feel even worse than it was. She'd had such a lucky escape from him. It had been getting to the point of violence a few months ago and she'd finally put her foot down.

She'd tried to deal with the name calling and the put downs that were slowly getting to be a frequent thing, relating it to the stress of being made redundant. She'd made all the normal excuses for him. He was tired, having a bad day. But the very _instant _that Gary had laid a hand on her, she'd called all three of her very large and very intimidating brothers and they'd happily escorted both he and his things from her apartment. The feeling of relief had been wonderful as they'd thrown everything Gary owned from the window of her forth floor apartment, taking bets with each other to see who could hit him with something first. Stephen had won, getting the back of Gary's head with a leather shoe. He'd bragged for days about that, finding it more hilarious than it was. She supposed he was trying to cheer her up. It had worked for a while.

But getting rid of him hadn't been as easy as that. Gary hadn't given up on the thought that he could worm his way back into her life. Every few days, flowers or a card would turn up on her doorstep with some sickeningly sweet message that she knew was stolen from the internet and she was seriously getting sick and tired of it.

She wasn't taking him back. Ever. Her mother and father had taught her to have more respect for herself than that and it would be a step onto a very slippery slope if she did do it. She didn't want to be one of those statistics that people read about in murder cases. The stupid woman who thought she could change the violent man with love. No. She would never put herself at risk for a man who claimed to love her. He didn't care about her, not really. He pretended to but he didn't. It was so easy to see that now. It was so clear that it hadn't been her fault. She wasn't stupid, or ugly, or a whore as he'd so often liked to remind her. She was a good person and she would never go back to a relationship like that.

So she put up with the yelling at her window, the three o'clock drunken phone calls detailing everything that was wrong with her and every police issued restraining order that was ignored. Gary wouldn't dare touch her; not with three very burly and protective brothers who called around at least once a day when she wasn't working. Sometimes they would come over for dinner and not a day passed where she didn't see them. Her safety was the last thing on her mind. She was more terrified for her baby, her little kitten Fuzz. Gary hated animals, despised them with the whole of his black heart. He would never allow them into the apartment when they'd been together and he'd threatened on more than one occasion to hurt the little black and white bundle of innocence.

Her heart caught in her throat at the thought of anything happening to her only companion. Fuzz was the one constant in her life, the one who would never hurt her. She couldn't stomach the thought of her meeting such a brutal end as those Gary had described in one of his many calls.

Lately though, in the last two weeks, Gary seemed to have gotten the message. No calls, no contact in a fortnight. It was some sort of record in the four months since she'd kicked his ass to the curb. She was tentatively taking it as a good sign; but she still left Fuzz with her next door neighbor Mrs. Wilson when she was at work. The kindly lady had three cats of her own and insisted if anyone tried to hurt them, they would meet the wrong end of the shotgun she kept behind the door.

Juliet briefly wondered if she even had a permit for that, before realizing she didn't care. Mrs. Wilson may have been elderly but having a sassy, back talking neighbor who could wield a shotgun like a pro, made her feel much safer at home.

Snapping herself from her thoughts, she looked despairingly at her watch again. Five minutes to nine and five minutes until she was a dead woman walking. She grumbled and swore under her breath. Her morning really hadn't gone to plan. She'd been out of coffee, out of bread, out of cereal and out of her mind by the time she was walking out of the door. Her favorite outfit had been in the washing machine, her shower had gone cold twice, Sarah had left a message to cancel their plans for Juliet's days off and she'd lost her car keys. Then, to top everything off with a nice big pink bow, when she had finally found the keys behind the stand by the door, her car had taken ten minutes to actually start. The sooner the day was over, the faster she could get home to relax and forget all about it. Perhaps with some nice racy novel to get her heart pounding and her blood pumping.

It was the only thing that really worked these days anyway.

She rolled her head to the side, feeling the muscles in her neck strain and tighten. She seriously needed to de-stress her body. Sarah had informed her that all she needed to do was have a decent orgasm, to which Juliet had responded that to have one, she needed to find a decent man first. Which was proving to be a lot harder than it had sounded at the time. She didn't even want a guy for sex if she was going to be honest. She could just do with being _held_ for once in her life. All women wanted to feel appreciated and Juliet was no different in that respect. She wanted a guy who would tell her she was beautiful and to cuddle her. Although to be fair, an actual orgasm would be very welcome as well.

She'd had none of that with Gary and she could now see why. She hadn't at the time, wondering if it was her fault- if there was something wrong with her instead of with him. The man had thought himself God's gift to women, put on the earth solely for the female populace to fall at his feet with desire. Juliet could tell you a very different story, beginning and ending with not an ounce of satisfaction and plenty of boredom for her good self. Well, screw it. She was going to add '_amazing lover_' to that list of qualities her perfect man should have, just because she could. She wanted him to be able to make her see stars, to explode with just a touch of his fingers. So, just to sum up, she was looking to meet an animal loving, gorgeous, sensitive, strong, patient cuddler who was outstanding in bed and made her tingle from top to bottom- non smoker preferable. Ha! She could just see the Lonely Hearts Advert now.

She glared miserably out of the window, wishing with all of her heart that the day was over and done with. Maybe tomorrow she would meet the man of her dreams. She smirked to herself. Pfft, yeah. Then maybe a pink elephant would fly past her Office window farting rainbows and kittens while it sang Show Tunes. That actually had a higher chance of happening than finding a guy like that did.

With another heavy and misery saturated sigh, she didn't even celebrate when the traffic began to move.

* * *

When she arrived at the front door, fifteen minutes late and with seven missed calls from Claire on her cell phone, Juliet immediately knew that the situation was going to be bad. Rain splashed her windshield and she cursed at the sky before making a mad dash to the front door with her purse held uselessly over her head. She muttered and grumbled to herself all the way inside, stomping up the wet stones steps and right into the eye line of the only person she could genuinely stomach in this hell hole. Claire, her assistant and life saver on occasion The short blonde woman scurried over to Juliet the second she'd made it through the glass doors, handing her a paper towel from her pocket so she could dry herself a little. It didn't do much to help, but it did stop her from dripping onto the shiny floor.

Juliet looked close to tears at this point and Claire didn't say a word, just steering her gently towards the front desk and handing her a steaming mug of coffee along with a sheet of paper. She knew she needed to get upstairs as soon as she could, but Juliet still inhaled the scent of her favorite beverage gladly before taking the piece of paper that Claire was waving in her face. She raised an eyebrow at it.

"What's this?" she asked, eyes scanning it with interest. She could hardly read the scrawled handwriting because whoever had written was clearly in a rush to get things down. "I can hardly even read it," she shook her head, handing it back to Claire who was bouncing a little on the balls of her feet. Claire, who stood at a whopping 5'0" and had the same mentality of a five year old on sugar, snatched the note from her and took Juliet by the upper arms.

Something big was going down from the the slightly manic look in her eyes. The practically shone with glee at what ever news someone, somewhere had to give.

"She's out of the Office. All day."

Juliet almost dropped to the ground from shock. She was suddenly glad Claire was holding her up as every worry she'd had that morning evaporated away. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought this ever a possibility. Vivian _never _left the Office unless it was a dire emergency. Even then, dire emergency could mean any number of odd things that no-one else thought dire at all. Like strappy shoes going out of fashion, for example. One of the very few times she'd ever gone early one day was when her father had died and even then, she'd been back before the end of the day in true Vivian style- not a hair out of place and not even a bit of smudged mascara to mar her perfect face.

Claire and Juliet had a theory that she was some kind of futuristic robot but they kept it to themselves just in case it ever reached Vivian's ears. That would be a '_duck and cover_' situation for sure. Juliet mimed for a moment, having a hard time forming sentences or making noises. She finally forced a broken string of questions out. One syllable of course, nothing too difficult.

"What!? How... Why?" Claire shrugged her shoulders almost comically, making a face and raising her hands in a 'I've no clue' gesture.

"All I saw of her this morning was when she screamed at some poor intern to get her car around to the front of the building that very second. She said she would be back in the morning, usual time and so help anyone who screwed up today while she was gone. The entire top floor burst into cheers when she left!" Claire laughed excitedly as Juliet took it all in. "They're practically having a party up there. I've never heard it so loud. Cathy Martin burst into tears of joy, Luke has been dancing and playing computer games and half of the staff have been singing 'Ding-Dong The Witch is Dead' for like, half an hour. They're singing it in a round. They're all quite musical..." she rambled and Juliet could feel sheer relief flood her body.

"This... this is the best news I've heard all morning," she pulled Claire into a crushing hug, which was returned just as tightly.

"And, I have even better news," Claire mumbled through Juliet's shoulder and the taller woman pulled away, giving her an incredulous look. Nothing could be better than this. This was the Holy Grail of news and she could actually hear people laughing from upstairs as they spoke. People didn't laugh here. It was practically forbidden for God's sake. If you so much as cracked a smile it could get you fired. But, a job was a job and people just couldn't afford to leave. She watched as Jimmy the doughnut guy, danced his way past them into the building, giving them a jolly wave as he passed. They waved back.

"How could there be anything better than this?" Juliet sighed, relaxing back against the desk in an almost dreamlike state. Someone must have decided to make up for that utterly crappy morning she'd just been put through.

"Well, they hired a new maintenance guy today, since Gerald hurt his back on the job a few weeks ago and Juliet... Oh my God, Juliet, he's total eye candy. Every woman within like, three miles has been trying to get a glimpse of him since seven o'clock this morning. He's been hiding out downstairs though, but since I'm amazing at my job, I got talking to him when he came in. He's single, sweet and a total babe. He's so sweet that he didn't even try to hit on me. He just shook my hand and said it was nice to meet me. Then he disappeared down stairs while I -discreetly- spread the word. I hope I didn't scare him too much. I think you should ask him out," she was bouncing again, babbling and Juliet pressed her hands to Claire's shoulders to calm her down.

Ever since she'd split up with Gary, Claire had set about meddling in her love life. She'd set her up on several disastrous dates that hadn't ended well at all, and although she loved Claire with every fiber of her being... the woman couldn't pick men. Well, she couldn't pick men for other people anyway. Claire's own boyfriend Charlie was the sweetest, always buying her flowers and little gifts. She felt depression waver at the sides of her happy bubble, so she pushed it away and thought of something else.

"Well, for one, he could be as gay as the day is long. Did you ever think of that?" she raised an eyebrow, already doubting the alleged hotness of this new guy. Claire thought everyone was hot in their own way. Even Jimmy, the doughnut guy, with his comb over and little round belly. She was one of those free spirited people, at one with nature and a sort of tree-hugger in her own way. Claire scoffed loudly, priding herself on her 'Gay-Dar' when it came to men. If a man was gay and within eight miles of Claire, she could pick up on it like a blood hound could pick up on a scent. She would then proceed to ask them fashion tips, hair product tips and how their lives were, while Juliet sat quietly next to her wondering who she'd killed in a past life to deserve this torture.

"Please, I would know. Just wait until you get a glimpse of him and you'll be in love, just like every other woman in the place. I would consider it myself if I wasn't completely in love with Charlie, but that's is neither here nor there."

"Well, tiny annoying blonde Cupid, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and relax at my desk until lunch time while every other woman tries to ogle the newest piece of eye candy. I need to do this report anyway," Juliet rolled her eyes playfully, giving Claire a grin. Claire made a face back at her, laughing as she waved her off and promised to meet her on the top floor in an hour. Her report would be done by then and they could hang out without fear of Vivian for the rest of the day.

Today was going to rock, Juliet smiled to herself as she walked towards the elevator in the center of the lobby. It dinged loudly and about six smiling faces strolled out, every single one of them greeting her with a pleasant good morning before going on their way. Juliet was amazed.

It was like she'd fallen, banged her head and was now in some parallel universe.

She laughed to herself as she got into the now empty elevator and pressed the button for the top floor, hoping she could get up there without having to stop too much. She felt like dancing, like singing something funky to match her now brilliant mood. She bopped along to the music from the elevator's radio past the first three floors, getting bolder as she got higher and no-one else got in. She was full out dancing by the time she was half way up, singing along with unabashed glee.

All of a sudden, the lights above her head flickered a little and she paused in her dancing to look up at them. When nothing else happened she continued to dance, albeit a little less enthusiastically. The lights flickered again and she stopped fully this time, staring up at them at a worried way. It wasn't good when the lights flickered like that. The last time that had happened, she been stuck in here for hours with the disgustingly sleazy repair man. He'd hit on her from the second he descended from the hatch in the ceiling to the very moment she'd hurried away from his desperate pleas for her to call him.

She shuddered at the memory, recalling how she'd pressed her back against the wall just in case he tried anything while she turned away. She'd cursed Gerald for being sick that day, knowing that at least Gerald was a gentleman in his own right; married with a wife and child. He would never have made her feel so uncomfortable.

With a loud creak and a terrifying jerk, she let out a scream and grabbed onto the handrail around the side of the jittery metal box. It had shuddered to a dead halt now, and the little red light above the buttons was flashing manically. She looked at her frightened reflection in the mirrored walls and gulped deeply, seeing the fear in her own eyes. She didn't want to get trapped in an elevator. Not now, not today. Everyone was celebrating and she would miss out. God knows how long she could be trapped in here with no-one even realizing it. She whimpered a little bit, before closing her eyes and fighting to compose herself. She was grown woman. She could cope with being trapped in a lift. It was no biggie, she'd done it before.

It trembled again and she gave a squeak of fright.

_Oh please let Gerald be working today_. She lunged for the button panel and pulled it open, reaching for the yellow emergency phone and yanking it up to her ear. To her disappointment, an unfamiliar and very bored sounding voice answered. "H-hello? I'm trapped in the elevator. Can you please send Gerald or someone else down to help me?" she asked, her voice embarrassingly shaky and small. The voice on the other end seemed much more alert then and she heard him move about.

"Okay Miss, we're on our way. Are you claustrophobic or anything? Are you hurt?" he asked in soothing tone and Juliet shook her head miserably- before realizing that the man on the other end couldn't see her doing it.

"No, I'm not. I'm okay..."

"That's good. Just keep calm and you'll be fine then. I promise I won't take long; I'll be down with you in a jiffy." As kind as the man sounded, she wasn't too thrilled about being trapped in a tiny metal box with another balding sleaze who did nothing but stare at her breasts. With a feeling of horror, she realized that her shirt was a little see through because of the rain. That was just what she needed. Damn it all to hell. She couldn't very well tell him to send someone else could she? So with a heavy heart, she put on her brightest voice.

"Thank you very much," she managed, hanging up with a reserved sigh and resting her forehead against the cool mirrored wall in frustration. So much for her day looking up then.

* * *

Leaning her head back against the cool wall of the elevator, Juliet watched the open hatch in the ceiling lazily, as the man on top shouted something else to Gerald. He'd obviously stayed behind at the top of the shaft because of that damn back injury of his. That would teach him to scale ladders without someone to hold the bottom for him. The pair were shouting instructions to each other, but thankfully no-one had needed to come into the elevator itself yet. Juliet could at least count herself lucky for that. Two people would just make the heat all that much worse. She was dying for a bottle of water or anything cool to quench her thirst. She'd been in here for a good solid hour now as they worked, making noise and joking between themselves. She'd barely caught any glimpses of the the man who was doing most of the work but so far she was sure it wasn't the same guy from last time.

Thank God...

There was only so much one person could take in a single day. The hatch above her head rattled a little and she glanced upwards in surprise, seeing the bottom of a pair of legs. Said legs weren't too bad for a big sweaty builder, she mused. They were currently dangling from the ceiling and she pushed herself up from the floor in case she was inadvertently stepped on. It would have been a perfect way to end an even better day. She snorted to herself. "I've got to come down for a little while Miss. Hope you don't mind," her rescuer said, a laugh in his voice as he lowered himself slowly into the elevator. Juliet's mouth went dry.

Big, ugly sweaty builder? Is that what she'd been thinking? She felt a shiver walk along her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck standing to attention even in the humid conditions of the tiny metal room.

Yeah, try '_hot-dayum' _sweaty builder more like.

Scuffed, muddy work boots descended first, followed by dirty, torn blue denim jeans. An old leather work belt hung low on his slender hips and his white tee-shirt slipped up to reveal a sliver of tanned and toned stomach to her hungry eyes. He just kept coming in all of his glory, broad chest and shoulders, along with the straining muscles of sweaty arms as he lowered himself down. His arms flexed magnificently as his head finally appeared; broad grin, green eyes and messy just-out-of-bed hair. Her stomach clenched and she could actually feel a full on swoon coming over her. Sweet mother of God, was he even real? She didn't even know that the evolutionary chain still made men like that. Perhaps the heat was making her delirious and she was just imagining him.

But no, Mr. Muscles was smiling at her now, his hand held out to shake her own. Juliet took a moment to gape at him, before her brain finally jerked into action again and she slammed her open mouth shut in embarrassment She was briefly relieved that she hadn't drooled at all, before she forced her arm into the air and her hand into his. She gave him a firm handshake, mainly to check that he was indeed a real flesh and blood person and not a figment of her horny imagination. Although... if this is where her imagination took her, she wouldn't mind going along for the ride more often. Speaking of rides... She snapped herself out of it and gave him her best smile.

"Sorry it's taking so long ma'am. Little problem with the control system. That and the drive is over heating too, so we have to give that time to cool itself down. But we shouldn't be much longer now," he shot a dazzling smile her way and she fought off another very unprofessional wave of heat, that had nothing what so ever to do with the warmth in the elevator itself. She let go of his hand slowly, trying to remember how to form words.

"Juliet," she finally blurted out, before wrapping her subconscious hands around her subconscious neck and wringing it for it's stupidity. His eyebrows rose in amusement as he stuck his thumbs under the belt that was slung around his waist. His eyes sparkled, fingers creating an involuntary frame around his crotch and her inner self was suddenly powerless to do much of anything again. Except piss her off and say dirty things, which it usually did anyway. _Speak much, Juliet? Why don't you try something with a few more syllables this time? Like, 'take me right here, right now'? Or 'hi, would you mind very much if I wrapped my legs around your waist and licked the whole of your chest'? Use your big girl words..._

_Shut the fuck up, brain, _she ordered, her patience wearing thin with herself. Jesus, she was crazy...

"Sorry, I get a little nervous when I'm trapped like this," she lied through her teeth and he smiled again. "I meant to say, I'm Juliet. Nice to meet you." He seemed somewhat appeased that he was no longer in a confined space with a crazy person. The poor guy had probably assumed she was going to wait until his back was turned and then sink her teeth into his neck. _Not a bad idea... _"I don't think we've met before, right?" she added, mainly to drown out her own inner monologue and he nodded in confirmation.

"Well, today is my first day so I wouldn't think so," he cocked his head a little bit, eyeing her with a slight curiosity. The same one might direct at a person they saw talking to themselves on a bus, or trying to feed a dead pigeon in the street- while talking to it. But as mortified as she was for letting his attractiveness throw her off balance, she could at least piece together who he was from the events of the morning, namely Claire chattering in her ear about the hot, new maintenance guy. How could she ever have disbelieved her? How could he be single though? He was just... unf. To quote no-one ever. Maybe he was an asshole. After all, women didn't want to date an asshole- "So," he cut off her train of thought. "I had Gerald throw down a few bottles of cold water. I figured you'd be dying of thirst at this point," he chuckled, reaching into a compartment of the belt behind his back and bringing back two icy bottle of water.

"Oh, thanks very much," she took one gratefully, swallowing almost half of the bottle in one go.

"Since we're doing the introduction thing, my name is Shawn. It's a pleasure, Juliet," he set his own bottle aside on the floor, turning to the panel beside the one she'd previously used. He clicked it open, humming at whatever it was he found inside. It mustn't have been too bad but he muttered a few things about burnt out wiring and she could make out a tiny red light flashing on and off rapidly. Tiny red lights always seemed to lead to a world of bad, in her experience. He frowned at the mess of wires, before backing away and looking upwards through the hatch and towards Gerald. After some very technical exchanges, she gave up and went back to sipping on her water a little more slowly. Don't get her wrong, she was a computer nerd in her spare time. But elevator mechanics were a little out of her league. So she let them continue on for a few minutes.

Finally, Shawn turned back to her with an unreadable expression. She grew a little nervous at that. "Hmm, the good news is that the drive has cooled down enough to get us back in motion. It's just the control panel holding us back. Which is where the bad news comes in."

"Which is?" Juliet prodded when he stalled again.

"We don't have the parts we need to fix it. Gerald can run out and get them, but it's going to take a few hours," he winced and watched as her expression changed from outraged, horrified, terrified and all the way back to outraged again. "I'll stay down here, if you want. You're a little nervous, I know that. So if it helps, I can stay with you until he gets back," he added quickly, trying to diffuse a raging Juliet before she even started. Her expression softened a little when he raised his hands to calm her down. It wasn't his fault, she knew that. It wasn't even Gerald's fault. So she could hardly explode at him, could she? So she bit back her anger and annoyance at the whole situation, instead just giving a pathetically upset sigh and sinking to the floor. He looked at her with worry in his eyes. Worried about a stranger he'd known for less than fifteen minutes. He definitely wasn't an asshole, she mused miserably.

He frowned, before dropping himself down in front of her and reaching into that seemingly magical compartment again and bringing forth a packet of potato chips. He opened them and set them in between their legs, knees almost meeting. She looked up, not even bothered by the embarrassment she should be feeling for getting this upset in front of a handsome stranger. She gave him a soft smile, taking one and eating it slowly. "You look like you could use a friendly ear," he observed quietly, not looking at her face. She bit back a smile, because Shawn looked just as uncomfortable in the odd situation as she did. After all, he couldn't know how she'd react to such a statement. A lot of people kept themselves to themselves. It was like getting blood from a stone sometimes. But then again, what was that old saying? It was easier to talk to a stranger than a friend?

"Hmm, you don't know the half of it," she shrugged. The statement was non-committal, easy to answer- but he seemed pleased that she hadn't just shrugged him off.

"Would it help to talk if we knew a bit more about each other?" he asked, the corner of his mouth quirking in a way that told her immediately that he was a mischievous one when he wanted to be. She raised an eyebrow at him in question. "What would you day to twenty questions?" Her smile broadened even more, from that fact that he was just adorable. She hadn't played twenty questions in years. "I mean, we don't have to play it. We could just stare into the abyss for the next few hours. But I figured it could be fun to learn about each other if we're going to be working together after all." He liked to talk a lot too, she mused. This man was disturbingly cute.

"You plan on having the elevator break down every day with me in it?" she finally gave a laugh and he looked pleased with himself.

"It could happen."

"Twenty questions sounds great," she answered his statement, smiling and leaning her head back to get comfortable. "Can I go first?" His smile was smug now as she got into the spirit and he mirrored her position on the opposite side of the tiny box. Which wasn't very far away at all. Their knees were almost brushing with every movement they made. The floor was hard and it was still unreasonably hot, but it was harder to notice when you had company. He swept a hand in front of him with permission for her to continue. "Full name?"

"Shawn Henry Spencer, the third," he answered, dead seriously. She scoffed a little bit.

"The third?"

"I like to be colorful," he confessed, not a hint of apology in his tone. She laughed.

"Well, your Royal Highness. Your turn," she prompted and it took him no less than five seconds to direct her own question back at her. She looked appalled at his originality but he merely shrugged. He wanted to know. "Juliet Karen O'Hara, the seventeenth." He gave her a please-be-kidding look at her playful sarcasm, before shaking his head.

"Not funny," he smirked. In turn, she asked him his favorite color, a question that he procrastinated over for quite a few minutes. He hummed to himself, cocking his head this way and that, looking like he was genuinely trying to pick out a color that he loved over all others. She finally nudged him with her knee and he jumped back into reality with 'green'. The smile on her face told him he didn't need to ask the the same question in return. "Okay... Animal lover?" Her heart picked up a pace and she inwardly frowned at the treacherous muscle in her chest.

"Big animal lover. Dogs, cats, you name it and I would keep it in my apartment if I was allowed. I do have a kitten though, called Fuzz. She's like keeping a barnyard in my living room all by herself," she laughed, returned the question to him when she was finished answering.

"Well, I have three dogs, a cat and two rabbits in my back garden. So I guess you could call me an animal lover," he even rhymed off their names for her and she giggled at a few. Especially the names of the rabbits. Poor little fellows must have been named by a child or a relative as a joke. But he insisted that mini Shawn and Gus were just like himself and his best friend. Except for the massive amount of bunny love that stemmed from mini Gus being a female rabbit- a fact that neither man had realized at the time. At the time, Shawn just thought that his rabbits were dividing into many smaller rabbits.

She shot back with another question and one after the other, they learned that they were shockingly similar to each other. From the fact that they both wanted to visit England to the even more fun fact that they had matching scars from having their appendix's removed. The creepier part was that while Shawn had had his removed in March 2004, she'd had her's removed in March of '05. They'd both been admitted to the same hospital, wards facing each other and surgeries scheduled on the same day and hour. The only thing different was the year. That had kept them talking for quite a while until they'd remembered their game and gone back to it. Shawn cursed his appendix for not holding out for another year. She'd giggled, taking it as a compliment. Shawn found out that Juliet had once been to a concert with Mumford and Sons, spending the next fifteen minutes grilling her about it. She hadn't needed to ask if he was a fan after that.

From the tenth or so question, things got somewhat more personal and Juliet found that time was really flying now that she had someone to talk to. Shawn was a good listener and when he asked softly if she had a boyfriend or not, she'd found herself spilling her guts to him. She told him all about Gary and the break up, about how he'd treated her. She told him how he'd slapped her across the face and his own expression had turned a little murderous, before she'd relayed the story of her brothers revenge and the shoe to the back of the head.

"Your brothers sound like pretty decent guys. Scary, but decent," he'd teased and she couldn't disagree with him. After all, he'd hit the nail on the head when it came to her kin. Big scary, yet soft at heart guys. She'd turned the tables on him after spilling her soul, asking him about his own relationship status. He'd looked a little withdrawn at that. But, the feeling that he owed her after her own revelation was what made him talk about it. "I uh, I was engaged two years ago... but it ah, didn't work out," he looked down at his hands and she noted the way he played with his fingers nervously. She felt for him.

"I'm sorry. Do you mind if I ask what happened?" She knew it shouldn't be any of her business, but her curiosity was burning. From the way he'd reacted to the first question she knew something had to be off. Had this women broken his heart? If so, she was seriously going to hear from Juliet for doing something so terrible to someone so sweet.

"She died," he answered softly and she swallowed the sudden lump in her throat.

So maybe the mystery lady _wouldn't_ be hearing from her. "Cancer, spread through her body from her brain. She was only twenty six. She was strong though. She lasted for a year after the predictions the Doctor's gave her," he could feel his throat become tight and Juliet was unsure what to do when his voice cracked a little bit. He looked down, continuing to spill his pain. "The last thing she told me... She was a little confused towards the end, you know?" she nodded, trying to be as understanding as she could. "But through all the confusion, she always told me that I would _drop_ into someone's life one day and we would never be the same. I always thought it was such an odd choice of words..." he frowned.

"People at the end... like my dad, for instance. When he was dying, he told us that he could see our grandmother next to the bed. Scared the crap out of us of course, we were only small. But he told us that she wanted us to keep away from red cars. We all assumed that it was the drugs making him loopy and on the days he was more himself, he would say that too. But when I was in college, a few of my friends wanted to drive down to the store to get liqueur. I can't really remember the start of the night. I just remember this overwhelming feeling that told me not to set foot in that car with them. On the way back, the car was wiped out. Lorry driver ran a red light. It was only when we got to the scene I remembered why I didn't want to go. The car was red, bright red. I was so scared that night but so grateful too... So maybe your fiancee' knew what she was talking about Shawn. Maybe you will drop into someone's life and change it one day," she smiled reassuringly at him, her hand on his knee.

"Maybe. I got back into the dating game a few months ago. I figured she wouldn't want me sitting around moping for the rest of my life. She would have kicked my ass into touch. So I've dated a few women here and there, but no-one has really," he struggled for the right word.

"Clicked?" she offered and he took it gratefully.

"Exactly. No-one has clicked," he sighed heavily. "Those women were just so tedious," he looked like he was recalling some painful experiences and she bit back a giggle. He raised an eyebrow at her sudden amusement. "Fine, laugh if you will. But until you've held a conversation with a woman who's only interest is how strappy dresses are _so _in this season, you have no idea."

"Please, I work in the fashion industry Shawn. My life is filled to the brim with people talking to me about things I could care less about. I'd rather be home watching The Walking Dead," she scoffed and he gave her a grin.

"Re-runs are on tonight."

"I know. Tivo is a life saver." The mood had shifted now to something that wasn't quite laughter or sexual tension. It was just pleasant, comfortable and easy. She liked it very much and from the smile on his face, she guessed he did too. "You know, I was dreading a guy coming through the ceiling today," she admitted and as she shifted to sit next to him, he turned his head to keep eye contact.

"Why?"

"Well, the last guy I got was fat, balding and really, really perverted. I'm talking levels of perversion that shouldn't be legal. He talked to my chest the entire time he was here and hit on me until the very second I ran for cover at my desk. I'm so glad he doesn't work here anymore. I'm just glad I got a sexy guy this time-" she realized what she'd said the second it left her mouth and her cheeks flushed an adorable beet red color. "Well, cat's out of the bag now," she refused to look at the grin she knew was spreading over his face.

"Sexy huh? I wondered why your brain wasn't quite functioning properly when we shook hands. Turns out you were just all hot and bothered for the _sexy_ mechanic," he stressed the word and she elbowed him in the side lightly. "Oh come on Juliet, it's totally okay that you find me irresistible. It's completely natural to be attracted to this level of hotness," he pointed to himself and while she knew he was joking, she couldn't help but agree with him. Not out loud, of course. "Go on a date with me." She jumped at his words and spun her head around so fast she was sure she had whiplash. "Too soon after the serious stuff? Sorry..." he looked sheepish but she stopped him.

"Okay."

"Wow really? This level of sexy is working for me huh?"

"Shut up... are you really sure though? What if we don't click like those other women you've dated? I mean, you could like me now and then later we could just go 'poof'," she made some kind of gesture with her hands that he found adorable. "I mean, you've asked other women out before, thinking that you liked them and this could be just the same thing." He held up his hands to slow down her crazy train.

"Juliet, those women asked _me _out. I was just trying to get back in the game by saying yes. But I haven't found anyone I've wanted to ask out on a date in two years, so I doubt very much that I'm going to get out of this elevator and think I've made a mistake. I want to go on a date with you and I'd really like it if you wanted to date me too."

"I'd like that..." she bit her lip, eyeing him. "By the way, have you seen the new strappy dresses on the third floor. I thought I was going to die-"

"That isn't funny," he burst into chuckles anyway, despite his protest and she joined him, glad that he found her amusing. This elevator was certainly something. She was very flattered that Shawn was interested enough in her that he would break a streak of two whole years of never asking a woman out on a date, just for her. That was beyond adorable, beyond sweet and certainly beyond any compliment she'd ever been paid before. This guy was pressing every right button in her book without even knowing he was doing it. "So..." he finally asked, laughter dying down. "Where should we go on our date tonight?"

* * *

Stretching, as the pale morning sunlight struggled through the tiny gap in her heavy curtains, Juliet flopped back into the bed with the heady realization that she didn't have to get up for work for the next two days. She didn't have paperwork to do or phones to answer. She didn't have to hear Vivian's motor mouth blabbing at every available opportunity. No morning rush, no traffic jams. She rolled onto her side, her arm curling over the naked waist of the man laying next to her. Oh yeah, and she had a very naked and very exhausted mechanic in her bed. Well, to be fair he hadn't been exhausted at the _start_ of their date last night...

He snuffled a little in his sleep and her fingers traced gentle circles over his bare chest to calm him, before she raised an eyebrow at the currently rising problem happening just underneath the sheets and out of sight.

"Good morning indeed," she muttered, her own body pleasantly sore after the previous night.

Shawn had been brutally honest with her when she'd asked him up that night. He didn't want the evening to end either, but two years was a long time and he didn't want to disappoint her. She'd taken his hand anyway and led him inside. She'd picked Fuzz up from her neighbor and the two had hit it off right away, Shawn's affinity with cats working out well as he'd dragged his fingers over the couch for the kitten to chase. Juliet had made him coffee and the pair had talked for hours again, just like in the newly repaired elevator that afternoon.

Fuzz had snored inelegantly on Shawn's lap while they talked about anything and everything.

He told her that he hadn't slept with anyone in two years either and while she wasn't going through the same circumstance as he was, her dry spell was almost as long. But he'd been so worried about it that she couldn't help but kiss him. She couldn't help the way her fingers had undone his shirt or the way she'd led him into her bedroom and promptly shut the door. Nothing killed the mood like a cat clawing at delicate things that weren't to be clawed at.

Juliet wasn't that type of girl though. She wasn't ever the one to bring a guy inside on the first date, let alone spend the night keeping half of the building awake. But Shawn was just so... different to other guys. He was patient and understanding, humble and yet clever with his hands. He'd told her that after so long he would be a bit rusty. He was worried that it wouldn't be good for her. She pressed a light kiss to his stomach, but he remained asleep. He needn't have worried about a damn thing. All that tinkering with gadgets and wiring all day long had left him more than capable to work his way over her body and deliver orgasms that had fried her circuits. Pun completely intended.

The love making had been so _intense._ She'd never been so close to anyone like that. It had been like their whole bodies were wrapped around each other. Her legs had tangled with his, their arms wrapped around each others backs and chest to chest- nose to nose- he'd blown her mind. Afterwards, when they were panting and collapsed in a heap of limbs and soft laughs, he'd pulled her into his arms to cuddle. His hands had stroked her back until she was almost asleep, her own hand resting gently on his chest and drawing shapes and patterns that made no sense. They were spending the day together today. She was going with him to feed his pets and make sure they were okay and then he was taking her to the movies. She couldn't wait.

The silver chain around his neck glinted in the soft morning light, a stark contrast to his tanned skin. She hummed to herself in approval, noting that his erection was now very desperate for some attention. Pushing her tongue against the inside of the cheek, she couldn't help the barrage of naughty thoughts that flooded forward. Reaching down, she lifted the white covers off of them both slowly so as not to wake him, folding them down and smirking with poorly concealed desire at him.

Straddling his thighs softly, she immediately loved the fact that he was a heavy sleeper. She was going to enjoy finding out just what he could sleep through... Bending forward, she flicked her tongue out to catch the tip of his cock experimentally. Glancing up at his face, she could see his brow furrow a little bit and he shifted in his sleep. She repeated the same motion, tongue gently lapping at the head and making his length twitch involuntarily. His fingers began to curl into the sheets at his sides and when she took the head into her mouth, he groaned. He was still somewhere between awake and asleep as she started to gently suck on him.

She swirled her tongue over the sensitive skin of the underside, her free hand coming up to lightly grip the base and her other hand resting on his thigh to rub little circles against his skin. "Hmm, Jules... this is certainly one way to wake up a guest," he muttered deeply, the purr of his husky morning voice shooting straight to her groin. A rush of wetness pooled between her thighs and she smiled, releasing him from her mouth but continuing to pump him with her hand.

"I don't make a habit of it. Only the really, really gorgeous ones get woken up like this," she squeezed a little and his hips jerked away from the bed.

"Whoa," he made a noise in the back of his throat, between a growl and a moan.

She released him and he pouted a little bit, until her fingertips swept over him. She traced every little contour and vein on his shaft, from the base to the tip and back again and by the time she had made her way to the front he was having a very hard time controlling himself. His breathing was deep, but slow and she knew where she wanted him. She wanted him panting and moaning for his release. Dipping back down again, she laved the underside of his cock with her tongue before taking him back inside her hot, wet mouth.

His hands went to her hair as she took him inside, as far as she could go. "Phenomenal Jules," he praised, before she sucked hard and he had to throw his head back into the pillow to stop from pushing himself up and deeper. All the while, her hands caressed him where ever she could reach. His thighs, his stomach, chest and even his own hands that were still tangled in her hair as he sought some semblance of control over the situation. He clearly wasn't getting it. Fire burned in his belly but he didn't want to cum yet. No, he wanted her first. So he let himself enjoy the gentle pull of her mouth on him, knowing that she wouldn't push him over the edge unless he asked.

She let him alone for a second, peppering kisses over him that was an entirely different sensation altogether. "How did you sleep?" she asked nonchalantly, as though she wasn't currently between his legs and driving him ever closer to orgasm. He laughed a little breathlessly, finding her brand of torture both amusing and spine tingling.

"Pretty damn go-od! You know, you could let me answer before doing that," he quirked an eyebrow as her palm fondled his balls lightly. She just gave him a magnificently cocky smirk, before going back to lapping at him softly. "Mmm, God Juliet..." he murmured, his eyes closing over. "Blowing my mind here..." She smirked up at him, still stroking her hand over him in long, slow motions.

"I thought I was blowing something completely different," she quipped and his body shook with laughter as he enjoyed the play of her hand over him. Since her head was out of reach, he had little use for his own hands, pushing them under his head and propping himself up a little. It was a beautiful sight to behold. A naked, grinning Juliet with her hand firmly wrapped around him and teasing him to within an inch of his limits. He wanted to reach out and touch her, pull her into his arms. He pouted. "What's with the face?" she asked, leaning down to press an open mouthed kiss on the tip. He groaned softly.

"Want you up here with me when I cum," he answered honestly and she was more than willing to oblige him at that point. Her own arousal was growing rapidly and her stomach was already tight with anticipation. So she crawled along his body, her smile mirroring his when she curved her entire front into his. Her breasts were inches from his lips and when his arms wrapped around her to bring her closer, he finally pulled a hard little nipple into mouth. Juliet shuddered delightfully in his grasp, moaning softly about how good it felt. "Tastes damn good as well," he grinned and she shook her head at him, exasperated even though his cock was rubbing against her core at this point. "Can I go down on you?" he asked, pulling his lips away from her other nipple as she tried to form a cognitive response.

"You don't need to ask..." she finally teased, stroking her fingers through his hair and feeling decidedly naughty at the thought of it tickling her thighs while he worked her over with his mouth. They hadn't gotten around to it the previous night, far too occupied with that actual love making part.

"A gentleman always asks first," he informed her.

"I doubt a gentleman uses his tongue the way you do," she shot back with a grin and he reached up to rolls his palms over her breasts again. "But then again... Who am I to judge after where my mouth has just been?" she sighed contentedly as his thumbs caught both of her sensitive peaks at the same time. He was looking thoughtful though as he touched her, fingers trailing over her stomach and just tracing the trim, damp curls between her legs. She whimpered softly, wondering what he was waiting for.

"This is a pretty high bed, isn't it?" he asked, hands on her hips. She nodded. "Good. Ass on the edge then, sexy," he winked and she rolled her eyes at him, laughing as she rolled away and did as he asked. She sat on the very edge of the bed, legs crossed daintily as she watched him hop to his feet and stretch. His cock had a sheen of their combined arousal over it, along with her saliva and he looked positively delicious as he wandered around the bed towards her. "You look delightfully sinful Jules. Now open wide," he bent forwards, his nose brushing hers.

"I'm assuming you don't mean my mouth," she stalled to annoy him and he raised an eyebrow.

"You can open that too, if you want," he pressed a kiss to her lips and she watched as he sank to his knees in front of her. The pose was submissive enough to make her wonder what it would be like to have him like that 24/7. But Shawn had other ideas, palms on her knees as he spread her legs apart. He'd been dead on about the height of the bed, because it gave him a perfect angle to just swoop forward and lick a long, slow line right over her. She let out a low moan, her eyelids fluttering closed. Shawn grinned up at her, loving just how beautiful she looked framed in the morning light and completely at his mercy. He hadn't felt this comfortable with a woman in years. Juliet was a breath of fresh air. His mouth worked over her easily, like he was a starving man and Juliet's whole face flushed red as she fell back into the cool covers.

Her toes curled and she felt his hands slip up, trailing over her thighs and stomach to grab her own. He pulled her up a little, not saying anything but guiding her hands to his hair. Who needed to grasp the sheets when you could bury your fingers in his thick, messy mane? She did just that, her hips rolling upwards with every stroke of his talented tongue as she resisted the urge to push his head against her. She could feel his hot breath ghosting over his thighs, his own breathing as heavy as hers. It must have been more arousing for a guy than she'd previously thought. She'd have to ask him about it when he was done-

Her thoughts quickly lost all coherency as his tongue circled her clit, drawing the little bundle of nerves out further and making her quake on the bed. His hands were hot on her thighs as he worked, trailing up and down from lapping at her clit to dipping inside her as deep as he could go to get another taste of her arousal. She was saying his name in an endless mantra and she felt him chuckle.

She squeezed her thighs against his ears and he just laughed harder, glancing up at her face and knowing from that and the way her muscles fluttered over his tongue that she was going to cum soon. He wanted her to come with him right here, lapping at her. So, he made it happen. A quick thrust of his fingers and he was deeper inside than his tongue could go, slipping in and out of her easily while he sucked her clit into his mouth. Juliet keened, arching off of the bed as she shook against him. His name ripped from her lips and he was decidedly proud of himself for that one. He'd made her scream last night, sure. But he'd wanted to do it like that as well. He pulled back as her legs dropped from his shoulders and fell forwards on top of her.

"Hello," he grinned, well and truly pleased with himself as she tried to get her breath back. "Hey, you did open your mouth after all," he winked, referring to the scream she'd just let out. She found the strength the roll her eyes, scooting back onto the bed more fully. He followed.

"Now that you're all pleased with yourself," she started, arms hooking around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. He responded languidly, their tongues stroking and moving with leisure. "Answer me a question, Mr. Spencer."

"Anything, Miss O'Hara."

"How arousing is it for a guy to go down on a girl?" he seemed a little thrown by the question at first, frowning and shrugging before he answered.

"Hmm, I suppose it depends on the couple doing it. For example, take us. We're pretty damn compatible right?" she nodded. "Sexually and otherwise," he winked and she rolled her eyes, shutting up his rambling with a kiss. He pulled away, knowing she wanted him to get to the point. "Okay, point is- I take great pleasure in seeing you cum. So yeah, it's just as hot for me as it is for you; seeing a woman shake and scream his name at the peak of pleasure is probably the hottest thing any guy could want to see ever. So, in the future, expect plenty of that," he promised, lips capturing hers again. Juliet smirked, patting his chest.

"How do you know I'm not kicking you to the curb when I've had my wicked way with you?" she asked and he gave her a 'duh' look.

"From the way you just woke up the rest of the neighborhood, I think you'll find plenty of uses for me in the future," he responded just as easily, but Juliet knew that underneath the joke was something a little more serious. He was actually asking if she was planning to keep him around. Damn it, he was so sweet it almost wasn't fun to tease him. Almost.

"I wouldn't worry about that," she stroked his hair. "I don't think I'm stupid enough to let a tongue like that get away," she muttered softly, easing her legs up around his waist to give him permission. She wanted him inside her again, right now. She missed him. He looked like she'd just given him the recipe to make money from water even though he didn't say anything. She nudged her hips upwards and he responded, gripping the base of his cock and guiding himself inside her. They both moaned at the same time, loudly. He pushed all the way forwards, deep inside; filling her as his head fell into the crook of her neck. "Did I just mention your tongue?" she gasped out, head pressing back into the covers as he hit somewhere deep inside before stopping. "Guh... I think I'll review that list of mine," her lips pulled his ear lobe into her mouth and she sucked on it lightly.

"Keep that up and I'll give you a hickey where everyone can see it," he warned teasingly, but instead of protesting she bit her lip.

"Do it," she persuaded him, loving the wickedly delicious feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her. The thought of him marking her at the same time was doubly arousing and a rush of wetness around his shaft made him swallow any more questions that he might have been about to ask. "Please Shawn," she begged playfully into the ear she was still teasing. He grunted something that sounded like sheer approval when she squeezed her muscles around him. He lowered his head to her neck and bit down lightly at first. Both of their bodies jerked at the same time.

The harder he bit down, the faster the thrusts became until he was literally pounding into her. Juliet didn't seem to mind in the least, her moans and cries of his name echoing though the room and spurring him on. The heat was building in his belly again and he could feel Juliet's body getting tighter underneath him. Her hair was spread out over the pillow like a halo and when he began to suck on her skin, her head swam. If she'd have been standing up she would have fallen over.

From the feeling of him filling her every few seconds and his mouth on her neck the rest of the time, Juliet knew they would both be sore after this. But the very, very good kind of sore that would just spur them on for further rounds. Her hands stroked along his back, dipping along his spine before covering his ass. They both laughed when she squeezed, before she let go and her ankles locked around him again. "More Shawn," she purred against him, the feeling of satisfaction she got at having him in her almost too much to handle. But she still wanted more. He thrust inside all the way, staying there and not moving out again. "Oh that's nice," she whimpered into his neck.

"Very nice," he agreed.

Instead of pulling out as far as usual, he pulled out merely a centimeter or two before pushing back inside. Juliet trembled, dangerously close to the edge as he brushed that deep spot within her again. "Squeeze around me," he muttered. It was almost a plead and Juliet obliged him, tightening her innermost muscles to clench around his shaft. She held them for a few seconds before releasing and repeating the motion, all the while letting him thrust in and out in short, deep strokes. With his free hand, he found her clit again and it only took a few little flicks to make her cum again.

She arched her whole body and he groaned loudly, his sounds of pleasure mixed with her cries of his name. The tightness around his cock was too much as he came himself, thrusting a few times and prolonging both climaxes as a result. "Damn, Juliet..." he moaned softly, their loud shouts of each others names dying down after a while. She pulled him down on top of her, before he rolled them both over. He slipped out of her and she pouted, letting him suck on her bottom lip gently. "Best way to say good morning ever," he sing songed and she laughed.

"Not if you're everyone else in the building."

"They're all just jealous that they can't work it like I do," he chuckled and she patted his chest before cuddling into it. His arms curled around her shoulders and back respectively.

"I'll have to agree with you on this one. If anyone has any complaints, they can just suck it," she stated, trailing little kisses over his damp skin. "But then again, I think I should be the only one allowed to do that," she joked and he laughed in spite of himself.

"You are so bad."

"I know." They were only there for a few more minutes when her phone vibrated on the table next to them. Juliet frowned, lifting her head from his chest and reaching over to check who it was. Claire. Wonderful. She winked at Shawn, who raised a curious eyebrow, before answering the call. "Hello?" She played dumb, knowing that Claire hated it when she did that. "Who's speaking?" she bit back a laugh when Claire sighed on the other end.

"Don't play dumb. Look, Sarah called and said that her pre-natal class was cancelled today. She's been calling you all morning and couldn't get through..." Juliet glanced over the house phone on her night stand. It was off the hook. She vaguely remembered Shawn lifting her up to sit on there and her hand catching it... It was a little blurry due to the fact his shirt was being undone at the time. She hummed in agreement to Claire. "Anyway, she wants to know if you want to hit the town this afternoon. We could go to a bar later, go clubbing tonight? Who knows, you might even meet a guy..." she could hear the persuasion drip from her quirky friends voice.

"Hmm, should I go out and meet a guy tonight baby?" she asked Shawn smoothly and he smirked, leg slipping between hers. Claire frowned.

"Is- Do you have someone there!?"

"I don't think that would work for me. I'm a little bit possessive you see." A deep male voice answered her question and Claire looked at her phone in shock, before pulling it back up to her ear. On the other end, Juliet was stroking Shawn's chest soothingly, still giving him a pleasantly surprised look from his answer.

"You heard the man Claire. The very sexy, very manly mechanic man."

"Is that Shawn!?-"

Claire's disbelieving cry was cut off as Juliet slapped her phone shut and threw it over her shoulder. "She's going to give me hell for that. We have about half an hour before she thinks of an excuse to get her out of work early and drives over here to rattle my door," she lowered her head and licked a path over his collarbone slowly. Shawn looked deep in thought.

"Thirty minutes huh?" she nodded in confirmation. A smile spread over his face. "You know, a good mechanic can do a lot in thirty minutes."

* * *

**A/N: Not only was this way longer than I'd been expecting, but it also went an entirely different way than I'd planned. I'd planned for hot, sweaty elevator sex. Then Shawn's fiancee' suddenly died in the middle of the story and even as I was writing it, I was going '_What the fuck are you doing woman? Fix it! Make it hot somehow!_'. So hopefully I fixed it with the ending. This is what happens when you listen to music and write at the same time. I went from sexy music, to Adele, back to sexy music. Yeah...**

**Anyhow, I'm working on a new multi-chapter deal that I need opinions on. I'm sorely tempted to write Chloe into it. Just as a side character of course, with Shawn and Juliet being main as is my usual deal. But, here's my problem. I feel like I've been writing Chloe a lot lately. She's been in a few one-shots and I just don't want people to get sick of her. I think I've found a decent balance and any story she is in, she's definitely not the center of attention. It's always Shules, which pleased me when I read back over them.**

**But, you're the ones who'll be reading it. I'm just your slave, so your opinions are like gold to me. Yay or nay on the OC being in the multi-fic. If it's not her, then it'll just be some random character I'll make up on the spot. No biggie.**

**Reviews are like a broken elevator. Humid, sticky and some of them have very questionable stains that you don't want to touch... Ew...**


	24. Chapter 24

**To make up for the last Chapter, and just how crappy it was (because it really was in my opinion), here's something completely different. I'm not sure if any warnings really apply for this, so I can't really give anything other than Sensitive Themes. Enjoy.**

* * *

"You really don't need to do this Uncle Jack. I mean, I'm sure you really don't need your nephew tagging along to this auction..." Shawn Spencer straightened the emerald colored tie that hung elegantly from his neck, before trailing his hands over his dark suit to smooth it down. Jack Spencer shot a grin in the direction of his young nephew, waving off the weak protests from the other side of the car. Shawn furrowed his brow, trying to silently work out his Uncle's angle tonight.

He'd interrupted himself and his friends that morning at breakfast in his usual grand entrance and to say that Shawn was surprised would be an incredible understatement.

He hadn't seen hide nor hair of his Uncle Jack since his father had kicked him out two years before. No phone calls, no letters and certainly no visits. While he'd somewhat missed the man, he hadn't thought it much of a loss. After all, Jack could take care of himself. His friends had been equally surprised at the arrival of the shaggy haired maniac in Shawn's large and welcoming home at the ghastly time of seven thirty. He'd barged past security and had promptly informed his best friend Gus that he'd accidentally hit his car on the way in. Gus and Chloe had gone to check the damage as Shawn wrote his best friend a cheque to cover the cost of repairs. He hadn't minded the money at all but Jack had scoffed.

Jack had never been one to avoid the subject of Shawn's wealth and he was often urging Shawn to splurge on things a bit more and spend on his friends and family a little _less_. Thankfully, his friends were far better monetary advisers than his Uncle. Under their marketing advice he'd earned a small fortune and with Gus keeping his accounts for him, he owed them a lot. He resented Jack's attitude towards them sometimes.

He would humor his Uncle though and his outlandish requests for a heated pool or a tennis court that Shawn knew he didn't need nor would ever use. Much of Jack's own money had gone into terrible investments and splurging of a horrific standard and Shawn was often thankful that both his father and his friends kept him grounded.

Shawn had no problem spending his amassed fortune on his family or his friends but his Uncle had his own small fortune buried away somewhere and he had no need to dictate to Shawn how he should spend his. After all, he was the one who had earned it. Slaving over his company day after day until he'd created a product that was enough to set him up for life. Hours of his young life that he'd wasted away in front of a computer, trying thousands of codes by hand and accepting any help when he could get it. His company had been minuscule at first; just himself and three employees. Then he had hit the jackpot.

After months of work, his program was ready to go and he had successfully sold the damn thing to every nearly every major company in America. At that moment in time, he was currently breaking very easily into the Japanese market with 'Psych 2.5', an anti-virus program that rivaled no other. He'd never been so proud of anything in his life and the approval of his father of his achievement had made his life.

The money had rolled in after that and he'd put it all to good use.

So, it was safe to say that Shawn Spencer wasn't short on either brains or money by far and it took very little effort to work out that his Uncle was up to something tonight. He'd learned at a young age never to trust a word that came out of his mouth but, he mused, how dangerous could an Art Auction be? Sure, he could end up spending a little bit extra but he adored unique pieces like the ones Jack had promised him were on sale tonight.

While Shawn was sure he'd been to every auction house in the city, Jack assured him that he'd never been to one like this before. That had set him on edge. Something about tonight wasn't adding up at all and Jack was being far too hospitable. Both Gus and the head of his security team, CarltonLassiter had urged him not to go along tonight. But if there was one downfall that Shawn was guilty of, it was curiosity and we all know where that can lead...

They pulled up outside of a very plain looking, high-rise building that towered over them in the gloom of the dusk. It looked quite intimidating and Shawn glanced around at all of the security that lined the sidewalk around them. A valet took his car for him with a nervous smile, hurrying away without even waiting for a tip. This level of security must be reserved for really valuable pieces, Shawn thought as Jack led him inside the wide glass doors. The came to a brightly lit hallway where their coats were taken and they were- much to Shawn's surprise- patted down in search of weapons. He shot Jack another worried look, but it was once again waved off. When it was clear that they were unarmed, a burly man clad in a black suit led them to an elevator and grunted something about them having a pleasant evening. Shawn was sure he couldn't have cared less if they did or not.

Jack pressed the button for the top floor and Shawn took the opportunity to speak. "Jack, dude. What the hell is all this?" he spoke softly and Jack gave him a secretive smile that made Shawn deeply uncomfortable. What the fuck was going on... "Jack, stop fucking around. Tell me now what this is all about. What's with all the security downstairs? Why the hell were we being patted down for guns!?" he angled his body towards Jack's and it finally made his Uncle uneasy enough to shift from foot to foot.

Shawn wasn't some pushover that he could keep fobbing off whenever he liked. He had a scar over his eyebrow that proved that from the last time he'd tried to screw his nephew over. "Look kid, it _is _an auction okay? Just not art, like I might have led you to believe..." Before Shawn could lay into him for being a misleading asshole, the elevator dinged loudly and the doors slid open to reveal a decorative, fancy looking room with several upper class business men milling around the tables. At the opposite end, a large stage took up the whole back wall and Shawn glanced around as they stepped out. Nothing seemed particularly off about the group or the room. It looked like a plain auction room.

Jack shot him a guilty look before motioning to a table near the front. Shawn glared at him, leading the way and snatching up a drink from a near by tray. He didn't particularly care what it was because right now, he just needed to calm the nerves in his stomach. Jack was getting him into something again and he knew it would result in trouble.

He should have known better than to trust that jackass.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence as all of the other men were seated around them, tables filling up with boisterous guys talking loudly. They were all dressed similarly to himself and Jack, but Shawn didn't like the look of any of them. There were a few faces he recognized here and there from a thousand and one business meetings and phone calls that lasted two hours as they hammered out a deal for who knows how many millions. But tonight they were clearly out for fun and not for work. He downed another drink easily, the whiskey in the glass burning his throat pleasantly but doing little to dispel the worry in his gut.

Jack looked at him with concern on his face. "Maybe you should slow down kiddo..." he muttered gingerly but he soon shut his mouth when Shawn shot him a look dangerous enough to kill him. Jack knew better than to piss off Shawn anymore and they remained in silence until the lights around them dimmed. Shawn couldn't for the life of him think of what this could be about if it wasn't art. There were old pieces dotted around the walls and expensive looking stands and vases here and there against the walls. This only served to make him even more nervous. He sincerely hoped it wasn't something disgusting like Victorian porn or something...

Oh fuck, that's what it was going to be wasn't it? He rubbed a hand over his face and grabbed another drink. Maybe if he got smashed enough he wouldn't remember the night at all and he could write it off as another unpleasant experience involving his Uncle. Next to him, Jack was beginning to really regret bringing Shawn because if he wasn't going to kill him now, he certainly would when he saw just what was being sold tonight.

Shawn slumped back in his chair, listening to the men around him jibe and laugh with each other but he didn't join in. He just couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to be something terrible. He didn't like it at all.

When the first girl was led out onto the stage, Shawn honestly thought it was some kind of joke. A very distasteful joke, but a joke all the same. He laughed nervously and he looked around expectantly to see if anyone was smiling at him. He looked in sudden desperation for either Chloe or Gus grinning behind curtains and camera men emerging from the sideline. But no-one laughed and his stomach swirled with horror and revulsion.

Sweet Jesus, what kind of sick fucking game was this?

The girl on stage shivered violently, clad in nothing but a bikini and a blindfold. Around her bruised neck was a sign with a red V painted onto. Her wrists were bound with chains, tightly pulled together as they were held in the hands of the auctioneer. As he rattled off a list of features, Shawn honestly didn't know what the hell to do with himself. He was fully prepared to get up and leave, get as far away from this disgusting display as possible but to his horror he found that a red rope had been crossed in front of the elevator and two hefty security guards were now standing in front of it. He was well and truly fucked and the second he got out of here, he promised himself that Jack would pay for this.

With his blood this time and not with his money. He wasn't about to get off so easily. Jack seemed to know it and he whimpered helplessly beside his nephew, thinking about just how stupid he'd been to let Shawn in on his little personal pleasure. He was going to get several kinds of shit kicked out of him for this.

The bidding started like with any other auction and Shawn downed drink after drink to try and keep himself calm as the money climbed to unreasonable heights. Every girl was led out in the same way, half naked and shaking in fear with her hands bound. Some had the sign around their necks and Shawn quickly caught on that the sign was meant to signify that the girl was a virgin. He also learned that they fetched a much higher price that the girls who weren't. As all of this went on around him, he did his best to keep his eyes away from the stage so he could pretend he was somewhere else.

Anywhere but this filth ridden den of hell itself. Jack was still silently watching Shawn in case he kicked off, but the alcohol was numbing him to his surroundings and more than ever he wished that he was just at home, watching football with his friends and drinking something that wasn't cheap whiskey. But he wasn't. He was in the middle of a slave ring, watching innocent girls being sold to men who would do nothing but abuse them.

He could have cried but he held himself together, just willing the time to be over.

He kept his head down until the very last girl was brought out. Something being muttered next to him and the sudden interest that gripped the room finally made him look up from his misery. His throat constricted when his gaze fell onto the girl in front of him. She wasn't blind folded like the rest and he briefly wondered why until he caught sight of the most beautiful, deep crystal blue eyes that he'd ever seen in his life. He stared in wonder just like most of the other men in the room. A few of them were cursing that they'd bought someone else before seeing her and Shawn could see what they meant by it.

She was a Goddess.

Simply divine.

She had the customary red V sign hanging around her neck and her wrists looked red raw with the chains that bound them and he felt his stomach clench painfully at the sight of her. She was trembling in fear, her cheeks streaked with tears from those impossibly blue eyes of hers. Shawn had never been so entranced in his life. The murmurs and mood from the crowd around him told him that she was going to cause quite a stir among the bidders. Someone was going to spend an obscene amount of money on her. He couldn't tear his gaze away and as her eyes scanned to room, they locked with his. He let out a cross between a gasp and groan of pleasure at the eye contact. She quickly tore her gaze away as the customary list of traits was read out.

Shawn tried to catch her eye again but to little avail as she kept her eyes on the floor after that. He could stare into those blue pools for hours on end and never get bored and he didn't give a damn if he sounded like a pansy. He was simply entranced and he didn't know whether to curse or rejoice in the fact that she was the only one without a blindfold.

On one hand, he could have just kept to himself and ignored her had her eyes been covered. But now he was well and truly screwed because with that one shared look, there was no way he wanted to stop looking at her.

He was head over heels from just a glance and he was deeply in trouble.

Her name was Juliet O'Hara and she was twenty years old. She'd been taken three weeks ago from her home town in Miami and Shawn watched her face the whole time. When Miami was mentioned, her eyes closed over and tears poured along her face as she raised her face to heavens. He could feel the pain radiate from her and he gulped loudly. He wondered what her life was like back home. Had she been popular? Had she had a loving family and friends? Did they miss her?

He felt himself begin to choke up and he cursed the place, the whole damn thing for taking the lives of young girls away and selling them into slavery. What kind of sick bastards did that? The bidding for Juliet had started during his musings and he could do nothing but sit and listen helplessly as the price rose higher and higher with each passing moment. Finally, a man in front of him jumped in with a bid of $250,000 which silenced everyone else in the room. That was a bid that had topped every other high bid that night. No other girl had reached over $150,000, let alone that price.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't want to see her being taken away for a life of abuse. What the hell was he going to do? He cursed his weakness for a crying girl and especially one as gorgeous as her.

Juliet was holding back sobs now. He could see her body shake with the effort as she stood there, before she promptly saluted the high bidder with two fingers held up. The room roared with laughter and Mr. High Bid scowled deeply. He was pissed. Shawn heard what he said and it chilled him to the bone. "I'll teach that bitch a lesson," he smirked at his friends. "When I'm done with her, she won't be able to stand up, let alone disrespect me." Shawn felt the jealousy and anger race through his veins as his body stiffened. Jealousy and anger do not make for a good combination in a high tension situation.

He felt the words coming before he could stop them. He didn't want to stop them. Before he could even think about the consequence of his actions, he roared above the din. "$500,000!"

The whole room went quiet as all eyes turned to him. He wasn't bothered in the least at the stares or the whispers. He didn't concern himself with Jack's terrified whimper as the man tried to kick him under the table. He stamped on his Uncle's foot viciously and he stopped with a yelp of pain. He didn't look anywhere but Juliet's surprised face. She was still scared yes, but the amount of money that he'd just yelled out was enough to shock everyone into silence. Mr. High Bid was glaring at him with a look that could kill but Shawn couldn't have cared any less. He just crossed his arms over his chest and nodded at the auctioneer.

The hammer came down loudly and with it, the room erupted into conversation. All about Shawn and the obscene amount of money that had just changed hands for one girl. He dismissed his Uncle with an angry glance and he slinked away without another word, glad that he wouldn't be getting what ever punishment Shawn could think of tonight. Shawn followed the other highest bidders along several corridors backstage until eventually they came to the room where they would pay.

Shawn didn't particularly care as he handed over five hundred thousand. The money didn't matter to him. He could make that back in a day.

What bothered him was the guilt that was now creeping over him. He'd just exchanged money for a person. A human being. He was fucking ashamed of himself. Disgusted. How could he ever look in the mirror again knowing what he just did? He knew that he'd done it to save her and that he had no intention of taking advantage of her but it did little to disperse his guilt. What the hell would his friends say? His father... He felt sick.

They were given a list of rules that were obviously meant to make sure that their security was kept intact. Spot checks were preformed for up to a year to make sure that the girl was still within the house and that she wasn't out there somewhere telling the police everything. He cursed under his breath. He'd planned to fix her up with money and a plane ticket the first chance he got. That plan was clearly out. He was going to hell for this. He knew he was. He read the list in disgust, before stuffing it into his back pocket and out of sight. He would need to share this with both Chloe and Gus for advice. He knew he would need some advice eventually and he didn't think he could hide a girl in his house from the two other people who practically lived there as well.

He followed the high bidders patiently, keeping himself to himself and not speaking to anyone if he could help it. He wanted to keep contact and interaction to a minimum in case people remembered who he was. Another surge of nausea and he clamped his eyes shut to stop himself from being sick. He felt horribly light headed now and as they approached the room, he had a feeling it was only going to get worse before the night was over. What the hell was he going to say to this poor, terrified girl when he saw her? '_Hi, don't mind me. I didn't buy you to rape you, I just thought you had beautiful eyes_'? That would go down well he scolded himself and his sarcasm. He needed to think of some way to let her know that he wouldn't hurt her and that while she was under his care, she would be perfectly safe. He hadn't gotten this far, this young, without an eye for detail and he hadn't needed to squint in order to see the bruises on her rib cage and her arms. The corridors got darker and even seedier as they walked until finally they were in front of the door.

He actually had to lean against the wall at this point, the alcohol he'd been downing back in the auction room swirling around his stomach like it was a goddamn mixing vat. A few of the other men eyed him curiously but he ignored them with contempt in his eyes. He wanted to grab them and ask them why. Why were they doing this to those girls? He want to shake _himself_ and ask why he hadn't done more to help the others. But they were moving forward into the room, single file and he was greeted by a sight that made him feel like he'd been punched in the gut repeatedly.

What would his mother think of him if she knew where he was right now? Standing in a room filled with terrified women in chains, some of the struggling against their bonds and others crying out for help. If there was one thing he could think of right then, it was that Jack Spencer was a dead man when he found him. Regardless of whether he'd ever participated or not, he was dead to Shawn. He didn't look around and avoided looking at any of the women as much as he could. He could afford them one last respect before he left them to their fate.

Tears burned the back of his eyes as he searched for Juliet. For the one he _could _save.

His knees almost gave way with relief when he spotted her across the room. The man holding her chain was talking to her, his face contorted with rage and with every word he spoke, she flinched away further. Shawn guessed that he wasn't happy about her giving a two fingered salute to one of their customers. She shook her head at something that he hissed at her and the man smirked and Shawn could see his hand ball into a fist. He forced his legs to move, intervening quickly with a menacing glare. The shorter man backed away suddenly, becoming meek and for all intents and purposes, a suck up to the customer. "You," Shawn growled, stabbing his finger against the man's chest. "What was that about?"

"N-Nothing!" he gave a sickeningly sweet smile but clearly not happy about Shawn getting up in his face.

"Well, if it's nothing, get out of my sight then," Shawn gripped the front of his shirt and practically threw the smaller guy backwards. He slammed with a thud into the back wall, looking up in surprise at the strength of the younger man in front of him. He held his hands up in a submissive gesture, clearly a little concerned now. Shawn knew that the bouncers at the door were probably looking over with great interest, so he backed off a bit. "Just tell me the nearest exit from this dump and say it quickly," he snapped his fingers, but the greasy little guy just looked at him confusion.

"Exit? Don't you want a room?" he queried, rubbing his shoulder gingerly from where he'd landed against the wall. Shawn frowned deeply, looking to where he gestured to see most of the men practically dragging their... purchases... away through yet another side door. "We offer every buyer a free room for the night. A lot of the men like to break their women in, teach them their duties and tell them the rules of living with them and such. Let's just say, I doubt anyone gets much sleep if you know what I mean." He had the fucking audacity to wink at Shawn and he couldn't help himself. He sent his fist reeling into the man's stupid, smug little face. He yelped and the bouncers were walking forwards now in concern of something really kicking off.

"Sir, we don't hit the staff around here," one of them approached on the left but he didn't seem all that concerned for the little scum suckers welfare. Shawn shook his right hand gingerly, his knuckles grazed as he scowled at the unconscious lump on the floor.

"Apologies. Nearest exit?" he asked again and the bouncer pointed to a different door than the one the other girls had been led out of. For the first time, he turned to Juliet and his stomach dropped. There was unabashed fear shining in those pretty eyes of hers. She was scared of him. He felt like such a dick for losing his temper so easily and scaring her. This was only going to make things so much more difficult when it came to her trusting him. The bouncer handed him a key, most likely for her chains and Shawn undid them easily, dropping them to the floor and as much as he could, avoiding looking her in the eye. He couldn't stomach her being scared of him. He was going to have to get his stupid temper under control as much as he could. Gus had warned him about it years ago. Having a short fuse was never a good thing.

He noticed that Juliet was shivering and for the first time he remembered that the poor girl was only dressed in a bikini. As much as he wanted to let himself look, he didn't. Instead, he shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. She flinched at the quick movement and he reminded himself that he would have to go slowly so he didn't frighten her.

All the same, even when she realized he wasn't about to do anything, she still shied away from his touch but he'd expected no less. He rested the jacket around her and led her out of the building a few minutes later. He'd called for his car and a driver in the elevator and was pleased to see that they were already waiting for him. The car was warm and Juliet got in first, timid and keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the floor. Shawn asked his driver to take them home and when the car jerked into motion, it dawned on him that they were finally alone. Oh boy, he was really in trouble. He couldn't get over just how beautiful she was, from the wavy blonde hair -which he was sure would look even better down- to her full pink lips, she was even more amazing close up. He realized he was staring and tore his gaze away, unable to find words to speak. After all, what the hell did you say to someone you'd just effectively bought? This was going to take a lot of explaining. If he wasn't castrated first.

He still hadn't said a word to her when they pulled through the gates and the car was ambling along the driveway to his house. He opened the door for her and she got out, shaking and shivering in the night air. He said nothing to the driver, who just carried on about his business and asked no questions. He led Juliet inside and locked the door behind them. Calling out for Chloe or Gus, he thankfully found the house deserted as even the staff had gone home this late at night.

"Okay, just us..." he muttered as she stood submissively by the front door, clearly waiting further instructions from him. He was at a loss. He really was. But, if there was one thing he remembered fondly from being a child it was when he was sick or upset and his mother would tell him the perfect remedy. A nice hot shower or bath, clean pajamas and cocoa. It had always worked for him and he supposed that perhaps it could work tonight. Rubbing a hand over the back of his neck nervously, he approached her. He gently took her by the upper arm and while she closed her eyes, she didn't pull away. "Come on," he said softly and she nodded almost like she was resigned to this fate.

He steered her up the stairs gently and along to one of his many guest rooms, only a door down from his own room. He didn't like to think what this must look like to her. The man who had just paid five hundred thousand dollars for her was now leading her to a bedroom in his house. Fuck, when had his night become so surreal? Leading her too the bed, he sat her down and she immediately scooted backwards until her back was against the headboard and she pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them. Shawn had never felt so hopelessly lost in a situation in his whole life. She was crying again and his words died in his throat. "Please," she whispered. "Please don't."

It took every ounce of strength left in his tired body not to fall to his knees. Instead he managed to pull an old rocking chair from the corner and collapse backwards into it. She didn't even look up. He ran his hands through his hair before he could finally talk again.

"I'm not going to," he muttered back, just as softly and the tone of his voice made her look up finally. Her eyes were puffy and red rimmed, but she was clearly taken aback by his answer. Her position wasn't any less defensive, but at least now she was looking at him. He heaved a sigh, looking for the right words to describe what the hell was going on. "Look, I don't know what you think was going to happen..." he floundered helplessly with those intense eyes on him as he talked. He could feel himself blushing a bit. "All I know is, I went out tonight for an art auction and I ended up buying a person instead. I'm a little freaked out right now. I can't even imagine how you must be feeling... What was that guy saying to you earlier?"

"The one you punched?" she asked softly and he had the good grace to look sheepishly embarrassed.

"Yeah, that one."

Juliet shook her head, not meeting his eyes. "I'm not supposed to say..." she whispered, her fingers digging into her thighs and Shawn looked concerned at just how beaten up she was. There were finger shaped bruises all over her wrists, which were still bloodied from the chains. Her stomach had what look suspiciously like a boot print on it and he fought back his dinner for the hundredth time that night. Her full bottom lip was swollen and split, and she had faded bruises around her eyes and neck. A surge of pity swept over him.

"Would you feel more comfortable discussing it downstairs? I only brought you up here so you could take a shower if you wanted," he pointed towards the bathroom and she seemed to notice the state she was in for the first time. Her eyes brimmed with tears again. But she nodded anyway, somewhat warily. She couldn't be sure if this was a trick to lull her into some false sense of security or not. After all, isn't that what men did? Shawn was talking again now, quickly, to try and distract her from crying again. He found that he hated it when she cried. He was a sucker for big innocent eyes like that. "Listen, you can go and clean up and I'll leave some clothes here for you. There are plenty of towels and a bathrobe in there too. I'm afraid the best I can offer clothes wise is a tee-shirt and shorts right now though. Is that okay?"

Juliet didn't quite know what to do. He may have though that he was offering her a few simple items, but it had been so long since she'd been dressed in anything but revealing clothes or showered without other people there to make sure she didn't make a run for it. She nodded her agreement and her consent. Shawn gave her a weak smile.

"When you're done, come on down to the kitchen and I'll fix you something to eat and we can take a look at your wrists. I have a first aid kit about here somewhere..." he backed out of the room, keeping his gaze on her to make sure she was getting everything he was saying. She moved to get off of the bed, gingerly. She was obviously in pain from her injuries and Shawn seethed inwardly. Those sons of bitches would pay for this. He went for his room and to find some spare clothes. Her knew they would all be too big and cursed Chloe for not leaving some of her things here the last time she and Gus were over. But he found an old tee-shirt and a pair of his pajama pants that, while they would dwarf her, would be more comfortable that her bikini. He checked on the way back and she was in the bathroom. Leaving the clothes on the bed, he retreated to the kitchen to make a few calls.

* * *

Well, that had been brutal...

He pressed 'End Call' on his cell phone, relief that the conversation was finally over. Having called Chloe first, he'd explained the whole situation as best he could without it sounding even worse than it was. It hadn't helped at all. She'd hit the roof -if not for the fact that it was one in the morning and he was calling- then for the fact that he'd just bought a human being from an auction. "_When I get a hold of you Spencer, there won't be a bone in your whole damn body that isn't broken!_" she'd promised menacingly and he'd looked at the phone in concern.

It had taken him ten minutes to calm her down enough to tell her the whole story. He'd told her about how he'd thought it was an art auction. About how he couldn't get out because of the security and how he'd thought that if he could save just one girl that night, maybe he could sleep at night without seeing an endless sea of pleading faces staring back at him.

It was only when his voice had cracked pathetically when he said he didn't know what to do, that she relented and conceded that while he was still an idiot for trusting Jack, he'd at least tried to do the right thing by getting her out of there. He didn't mention that he'd snatched her away because the thought of another man hurting her made him sick to his stomach and that he wanted to keep her for himself. He left that part out. She promised to bring both herself, Gus and a load of supplies for Juliet the next day around nine. They'd parted on good terms, thankfully.

By the time he was off the phone, he could hear Juliet on the stairs; soft footsteps padding on the carpet and he remembered that he was supposed to have been making her something to eat. He was a moron sometimes. Well, a lot of the time actually. She appeared in the doorway, her body language still wary and timid but at least she was now dressed in comfortable clothes and a bathrobe. Her hair was still wet and she looked so amazing that it took the breath right out of his lungs.

It took him a second to recover as he tried to think of something to say, but she was standing awkwardly in the doorway and he knew he had to say something soon.

"Hi."

Fuck, if that's the best he could do why didn't he just go outside and walk into the ocean?

"Hi..." she responded, her voice as soft as ever and he guessed it came from weeks of having to whisper when she was talked to.

"Please," he jumped out of his seat quickly and motioned for her to sit down. "Have a seat. Would you like something to eat? I'm not much of a cook..." he trailed off when she didn't move, sighing heavily at just how absurd the situation was becoming. He was way out of his depth here.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked suddenly and he looked up, right into her eyes. His own face could only be described as confused at best. Worried at the very least.

"Doing? Doing what?" he asked, concerned that something he'd done might be making her nervous in some way.

"They told me, you know," she talked a little faster this time, clearly not wanting to upset him. But he just cocked his head to one side, like some adorable confused puppy and didn't say a word, waiting for her to explain. "The men who took me. They told me all the time what would happen to us when we were sold. They told us about the men who buy us. They use us for sex and keep us locked up. They told us that we would be beaten and- and chained..." she trailed off, leaning her head against the frame of the door as her arms wrapped around her thin body in a hug. "I don't understand what's going on..." she whimpered and for the first time since he'd brought her home, she both looked and sounded exhausted. Shawn ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what to say," he admitted to her, sinking back down into his seat and resting his head in his hands. "All I know is that I've really fucked up tonight and I just... I just wanted to help. I didn't bring you here to hurt you. I swear that on my life, I really do." He looked up and she was staring at him like she didn't know what to believe. He felt tiredness creep up his spine and wash over him.

"Look, please sit and I'll fix you something to eat and take care of your wrists for you. I'll explain everything, I swear I will," he promised, almost rejoicing when she walked slowly towards the seat opposite him, her eyes never leaving him once.

In the end, he made her the only thing he knew how to make without burning something in the process. Pancakes and cocoa. She didn't look adverse to the idea when he was making them, so he assumed that she didn't mind either of them. True to form, she ate every last bite as though she was positively famished and he realized with a jolt that she probably _was_. When he'd washed up, he found the old first aid kit that they'd only ever used that time that Gus had slipped on the edge of the pool and cracked his head open. So everything was still well stocked and he was pleased about that at least.

He had to sit next to her to tend to her wrists and he could feel the discomfort radiating from her at just how close he was. He tried not to take offence because after all, she had every right to be uncomfortable around him. His touch was as gentle as possible as he worked, fingers and cream soothing on her burned, bleeding skin as he applied the antiseptic. He hummed softly to himself as he went along, making sure not to miss an inch of her injuries. He also fixed up a few grazes on her lower arms as well.

Wrapping clean white bandages over her damaged skin, he glanced up and was very surprised to find her trying not to nod off. He couldn't help his smile. When he was finally done though, he leaned back in his chair, sleeves still rolled up and his tie now hanging unknotted around his neck.

"All done," he smiled softly at her and while she didn't return it, she looked less like she wanted to make a bolt for the door now.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it... Okay, I suppose I have a bit of explaining to do before either of us can sleep tonight. I want you to know, first of all, that I would never have gone to that place if I'd have known what it was," he admitted and she scrutinized his face a bit.

"What did you think it was?" she finally asked and he seemed relieved that she was participating in the conversation at least.

"I know it sounds really naive and dumb, but I thought it was some kind of art auction. At least, that's what my uncle told me it was." He thought he saw the barest hint of a smile on her lips but it was gone before he could really tell. He could have smiled too, knowing that he probably sounded like a moron through and through for being strung along so easily. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Pretty dumb, huh?"

"Just a bit," she responded, looking at her hands and in particular, the bandages over her wrists.

"When I saw you and I heard that guy in front of me... He wasn't too amused when you flipped him off, shall we say," he did let himself grin that time, from the memory of her brazen and very brave act of defiance. He admired her greatly for that because she must have known that there would be consequences had the guy succeeded in buying her. There was still a fire burning in her somewhere, he mused. Deep down inside where nothing could touch it. "And I just kind of, shouted it without thinking. I'd been sitting there all night, wallowing in self pity and disgust and I guess I'd just had enough of it. I wanted to do something and I thought that maybe if I could save you, if I could get at least one girl out of there, I would be able to live with myself."

There was a long, drawn out silence before she asked, "How's that working out so far?" In a curious sort of tone.

"Ask me again in a year," he admitted. "My initial plan was to get you out, give you money and send you back home to your family but..." he winced when he realized that it wasn't possible and that he probably shouldn't have brought it up. But she didn't look phased at all.

"The spot checks."

He nodded. Of course she knew about them, for fucks sake. It was probably drilled into their heads from day one. No escape, even if they were bought. Most of the women were probably dead after the first year and he doubted that any of them would last any longer than that. "I'm so sorry I can't help you more. I would send you back to your family in a heartbeat if I didn't think they would come after you again."

"I ah- I don't really have any family to be sent back to," she admitted softly, still not meeting his gaze and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. He hadn't expected that. Never in a million years. He would have thought she'd have a whole brood waiting for her, worrying about her, looking for her. "They don't take people who would be missed. Why would they? It would just draw attention to the girls who went missing if they had families to worry about them. They mostly go for ones who don't have anybody. Street girls are their main source I think... It's alright," she pulled the robe tighter around herself.

Shawn finally did cry.

It had been bubbling up all night and it finally came out in big, bubbling sobs as he held his head in his hands.

Juliet looked startled at his sudden outburst. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he wept for her, for what her life was and just how alone she was. No family to love her or care if she was dead or alive. He counted all of his blessings in a single second. From Gus and even to Lassiter, he finally felt appreciation for having people around him who loved him. Yet there she was, telling him that it was okay. She reached out and patted his shoulder awkwardly and he looked up, eyes red rimmed and swollen. He sniffed loudly, wiping his cheeks with his hands. "Juliet... Is it okay if I call you Juliet?" She nodded gently. "Juliet, I promise that while you're here, I won't let anyone hurt you okay? You're safe here and I swear to God, I will never let them take you back, understand?"

He pushed away from the table without waiting for her response, straightening himself up and drying his eyes again with a steely resolve. Nothing was ever going to hurt this girl again. Not as long as he was around. He offered her his hand and pulled her gently to her feet. Leading her to the room near to his, he opened the door for her and let her go inside. "Sleep well. Breakfast is at half nine if you're hungry," he gave her a reassuring smile and she returned it, soft and sweet.

"You never did tell me your name, you know," she murmured as he retreated outside.

"I'm Shawn Spencer," he stated, almost proudly.

"Well, goodnight Shawn Spencer."

"Goodnight Juliet."

He slept better that night, than he'd ever slept before.

* * *

It was a good two months later when Juliet finally became comfortable enough in the house and in their company to share the story of her life with Shawn. He'd been incredibly patient with her from the beginning and what ever she needed or wanted, he would gladly get for her. Thanks to his father and help from Gus, his business hadn't suffered too much; though he had missed a few meetings here and there it was nothing that his team couldn't handle while he took care of her.

The morning after Shawn had brought Juliet to stay with him, Gus had turned up at his front door laden down with bags of products and clothes and everything that Juliet would possibly need to make her stay more comfortable. He'd let his best friend inside, looking around him for Chloe who had promised to be there as well. Gus had informed him that she was talking to Lassiter about something and she would be up shortly. He'd then proceeded to slap the back of Shawn's head. Hard.

_"Dude, what was that for!?" _Shawn had whined petulantly and Gus had looked apologetic almost immediately. The back of his head had stung for twenty minutes after that but at least it had woken him up a bit more.

"_Orders from Chloe. Sorry, but I didn't want her thinking I was going easy on you for being a dumb ass. Where's the girl_?" he asked, hauling the bags along to their usual hang out in the kitchen. Shawn had looked at his watch for the time. It was only just hitting five minutes to nine and he'd told Juliet that breakfast was at half past. So he'd shrugged and Gus had narrowed his eyes at him. Shawn rolled his own eyes at Gus' silly behaviour.

"_She's probably still asleep. It was late when she got to bed last night and I'm sure she can't have slept all that easily. I'll call her down for breakfast and introduce her when Chloe gets here. She might be more comfortable with a girl here anyway. Be cool dude, okay? She's pretty fragile and I don't want anything to upset her, understand?_" he'd set the bags down on the counter, looking away quickly when he realized that Chloe had been shopping that morning and had bought panties and bras in several different sizes for his new house guest. He guessed that some of them would be the right size and would tide her over until they could go shopping for real. While she was in his house, she would be treated like she deserved to be treated and he was determined that she wouldn't want for anything.

Chloe hadn't been much longer and she wandered into the kitchen, spying them rooting through the cupboards to find something other than pancake mix to make for breakfast. She'd pointed to one of the bags and Shawn's eyes lit up when they emptied bagels, waffles, chocolate sauce and God knows what else onto the counter. He and Gus had gone about making everything they could think of for Juliet's first breakfast in the house and Shawn was glad to note that it seemed like Chloe was forgiving him when she noticed how enthusiastic he was to look after Juliet. "_Let me see the list you were telling me about. I like a little light reading over my cavity inducing breakfast,_" she'd held her hand out.

Shawn had to run up the stairs, having left the list in his pants from the night before. He'd met Juliet, much to his delight, in the hallway on his way out again. She was cuddled up in the robe and she looked as pleased to see him as one could be in her situation. He'd given her a winning smile, hoping that he wasn't being too creepy at that point. "_Morning Juliet. Did you sleep okay?_"

She'd nodded. "_Not bad. It's been a while since I slept in a bed that comfortable... I heard voices though. Is everything okay?_" her voice was a little hoarse and Shawn wondered if she'd been crying in the night. He hoped not because the thought of her being upset made his stomach quiver uncomfortably. But he guessed she must have heard Chloe and Gus arguing about something in the kitchen because he'd been trying to let her sleep for as long as possible.

"_Oh, those are my friends. They came over this morning because I asked them to bring you some things to make you more comfortable here. Would you like to meet them? We have waffles,_" he gave her his best smile and it must have been infectious because she returned it softly and nodded, walking behind him down the stairs and towards the kitchen. "_They're pretty boisterous but don't take any notice of that. They're good friends either way_," he assured her when her face had flashed with fear at the loud voices. He'd led her inside and Chloe and Gus had fallen silent, staring even though he'd warned them not to. Juliet gave them an awkward little wave and Shawn's subsequent glare had struck them back to life. Chloe came forward first, Gus hanging back for fear of freaking out the tiny blond.

"_Hey Juliet. I'm Chloe. I got you some stuff if you want to take a look,_" she asked gently and Juliet had glanced at Shawn. He'd given her a reassuring wink and she'd followed Chloe into the other room with the remaining bags. The boys were under instruction to finish the breakfast while they were gone. Shawn however, stared after Juliet for a moment when she was out of sight. Gus had elbowed him.

"_Dude, you are smitten."_

"_My God Gus. Who uses that word anymore? The 1920's called and they want their language back,_" Shawn had grumbled, pushing past his smirking best friend to check on the waffles. "_Besides, even if I was, what difference would that make?_" he'd grabbed a pot of jam for the bagels, slamming the cupboard shut afterwards. Gus hadn't said another word about it, just standing there with the same shit-eating grin on his face.

"_She's pretty though, right?"_ he'd wheedled and Shawn had sighed, throwing the butter knife on the counter with a clatter.

"_Dude, don't insult her. She's gorgeous and yes, I'm deeply attracted to her. But I'm not going to do anything about it, okay? I promised her that she was going to be safe here and I'm not about to start perving all over her..._" he'd informed him, ending the discussion abruptly when Chloe came back into the room. "_Where's Juliet?_" Shawn looked around her for the blond.

"_She wanted to go and change into something clean. I got a few of the sizes right, so I'll go out later and get some more like that. She was pretty happy with the tee-shirts and jeans as well. I'll return the other stuff that wouldn't fit and change it for the right sizes. She told me you fixed up her wrists for her?_" Chloe raised an eyebrow at him and he could feel his face start to go red. She grinned when he blushed and he knew that like with Gus, he was busted already. His friends knew his emotions better than he did.

"_Did you two have a good talk?_" Gus asked, biting into a piece of toast that had just popped up from the toaster. He gasped when it burned his mouth and the other rolled their eyes. Chloe hopped up onto a stool next to the counter and nodded.

"_Yeah. She's still trying to wrap her head around everything. Said she doesn't usually sleep that well but get this, Mr. Sensitive,_" she flashed Shawn a grin and he groaned. "_She told me that she felt a lot safer with you around last night and she fell asleep like that-_" she snapped her fingers and Shawn swallowed roughly, not meeting her eye. Even if he was pleased on the inside. Juliet felt safe enough with him to fall asleep in a strange house. He'd done something right then. "_Looks like you're not as scary as you first thought. Here, let me see that list_." He finally handed her the piece of paper and he could see her becoming more and more pissed the further she read through it.

She handed it to Gus wordlessly, just turned her head to glare out of the bay window over the sink. Gus spluttered and hummed over everything he read, wrinkling his nose first in disgust and then worry. "_Spot checks? Like they're going to check up on you to see if you're_-" he referred to the sheet again. "_Keeping your purchase in their proper place in the household and-_"he glanced back again. "_Applying proper punishment regimes? What kind of sick sons of bitches are we dealing with here?_" He was aghast and Shawn couldn't blame him. He took a seat with them, shaking his head with a sigh.

"_You tell me Gus. I don't know how to handle it._"

"_So they snatch these girls from the streets or from foster homes, places where no-one is going to ask a lot of questions. Just another run away or police statistic and they sell them into slavery and prostitution for one giant fucking profit,_" Chloe was still staring out of the window but Shawn could see how angry she was. Her knuckles were white with rage as she gripped the edge of the table. "_It's been right under our noses all this time, going on in our city for God knows how many years. Thousands of young girls and even boys go missing every year. It makes me sick to think of how many of them are going through this. But Shawn, you did the right thing and you shouldn't feel guilty. You rescued someone, an innocent girl from a life of rape and abuse. I'm proud of you..."_ she patted his arm but he still looked unsure of himself.

"_But the others..._"

"_Shawn, man. You can't save everyone_," Gus nodded his agreement with Chloe. "_What you did, even if you don't think it now... You saved her life and I'm sure Juliet is grateful for it. We're supporting you here dude." _

"_Thanks guys, it means a lot to hear that,_" Shawn smiled earnestly, slapping Gus on the shoulder as he went to bring the rest of the food to the table.

"_Well, mushy-ness over, I'll see what I can make of these spot checks after breakfast. Maybe we should pay a little visit to good old Uncle Jack and see just how much he knows about all of this,_" Shawn bristled at the mention of his Uncle's name. He still had one major score the settle with that bastard and he wouldn't be deterred this time. Jack was going to get what was coming to him. If the little prick hadn't skipped town first. They had all glanced up when Juliet reappeared in the doorway, her stomach rumbling when Gus had started to crack eggs into a bowl a whisk them.

Shawn was trying hard not to stare, but the shirt brought out her eyes wonderfully and the dark jeans hugged her petite frame. He bit the inside of his cheek to stave off any thoughts he shouldn't be having about her. She was four years younger than him and a virgin to boot. She really didn't need him leering at her every chance he got. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable and he distracted himself from his thoughts by offering her a seat and a plate. They may as well discuss the living arrangements now and get it all out of the way. He took the seat in front of her while Chloe went to assist Gus. "_So, Juliet. You told me last night that before... before you were taken,_" he worded it carefully and she nodded. "_You didn't really have anywhere to stay?_"

"_No, I was kind of sleeping rough,_" she admitted, not meeting his gaze through embarrassment.

"_Well, you know about the spot checks up to the year mark and you know that you'll be staying here._" She nodded. "_Well, after that, after the year mark is up-_" She didn't let him finish.

"_Don't worry Shawn. I won't out stay my welcome, I promise,_" she said quietly, playing with a strand of her hair and he fumbled to get his words out before she could take his silence the wrong way.

"_No!_"

Even Chloe and Gus looked around at his shout and Juliet looked startled. "_Sorry,_" he reeled his emotions back in sheepishly and Gus rolled his eyes. "_What I meant was, if you wanted to stay after that then I'd be more than happy for you to. In fact, I'm inviting you to stay for as long as you'd like, really._" She bit her lip and he had to pull his gaze away with some force to stop himself from thinking about sucking it into his own mouth. He scolded himself for being such a jack ass, even if it was just in own head.

"_But, I don't have anything to give you in return..._" she whispered dejectedly and his heart stuck somewhere in his throat.

_"Hey,_" he ducked his head to catch her gaze and by this point, Chloe and Gus had stopped cooking to watch them in both amusement and curiosity. "_I'm not offering so I can get favors in return. I'm offering because I feel like I want to make sure you're okay. I don't want them to snatch you up again and for you to have to sleep rough. That part of your life is over okay? I promised last night that I'd look after you and that's what I intend to do. You're never going back to the life you had Juliet. I swear it." _

No-one said a word for several seconds as Juliet pushed her chair out and walked around the table towards him. The first person she willingly touched in months was him as she wrapped her arms around his waist in a crushing hug. Words had left her and it was the only way she could think to thank him for what he was doing for her. When he was sure she wasn't going to freak out at him touching her, he returned her affection gladly, big arms encircling her tiny frame and making her feel safer than she'd ever felt in her life. He made sure not to squeeze too tightly in case he hurt her but she didn't have the same qualms and for a small woman she could sure hug tightly.

Chloe and Gus were leaning against the counter with matching smiles on their faces. They resisted making the '_whipped_' noise as much as they possibly could.

After that, things had gone far better than any of them had expected them to go. The group had indeed paid a very frank and painful visit to Jack Spencer. As he'd lain bleeding on his own carpet, he'd told them everything they needed to know, right down to when they could expect the spot checks to take place. First at the three month mark, then at six and again at nine. Granted, it hadn't been all that easy to extract the information from him, but once Shawn had roughed him up a bit more he was more than willing to co-operate. They'd left him there without a hint of guilt and had regrouped that night.

Shawn knew that there was nothing he could do about the spot checks. If he called the Police then they would be curious as to why he'd been there in the first place and why he was currently keeping one of the women in his house. That really wasn't a good idea.

So here they were, December 10th- a whole two months later and Shawn was happy to say that Juliet was fitting in with their little family perfectly. Once she was over the majority of her shyness, Shawn found that she was an incredible person. She loved books passionately and he'd already gotten several old first editions of her favorites stowed away for Christmas Day. While she was still jumpy and nervous when other people were in the house, she didn't wake up quite as often anymore and she informed him that the nightmares were now fewer than they had been.

Her body was healing well and she'd managed to get her body weight up to a healthy level thanks to an abundance of home cooked meals from Gus. Chloe had held good to her promise and a week after her arrival, she'd taken Juliet shopping for everything she needed. While the girl had been reluctant at first to accept money and gifts so readily, she found that no-one would take no for an answer and she really didn't have much of a choice.

Shawn hiked the bottom of the Christmas tree higher on his shoulder, grumbling about someone not pulling their weight on the other end of the eight and a half footer they'd just sawed down. Chloe glared at him, the deep snow already soaking the bottom of her jeans and making her shiver. New York certainly had it's fair share of snow this year and it was making trailing a Christmas tree across the vast white yard, very difficult. But Shawn had insisted. He wanted it to be a surprise for Juliet when she came down from her room.

It would be standing proudly in his massive living room, ready and waiting to be decorated. He was determined that she was going to have an amazing Christmas this year.

Gus was waiting for them by the door when they arrived, covered in pine needles and scrapes from the rough bark. But they maneuvered it inside with little difficulty, screwing in the base and standing it in the corner with a sigh of relief. "That tree was a bitch. I think I have pine needles in my eye," Chloe was bent at the waist, still trying to catch her breath.

"Stop whining so much. Now all we need to do is decorate it," Shawn grinned up at the massive tree, hands on his hips. Gus had already retrieved the decorations and all they needed was Juliet. Chloe and Gus shared looks of equal exhaustion.

"Can we do it after dinner?" Gus asked but Shawn shot him a withering look.

"No. Now."

He pulled off his jacket, the open fire making the room toasty warm. Throwing it over the back of the couch on his way to the foyer, he shouted Juliet's name. "Hey Jules? Can you come down for a minute? I need your opinion on something," he grinned, hearing her door open. She really did love just curling up with a good book in her room on snowy days like this. He heard Chloe and Gus chortling behind him. "What?"

"Why don't you just tell her that you lurve her," Gus clasped his hands under his chin and made an innocent kissy face at him. Shawn scowled, not in the least bit amused that his feelings were being mocked.

It wasn't his fault that he'd fallen for her so badly. It also wasn't his fault that he was trying not to do anything about. There was no way in hell that she would be ready for a relationship after everything she'd gone through and he wasn't going to put pressure on her. If something was going to happen between them, it would. "Have you finished?"

"Maybe we should put the mistletoe up first so Shawn will finally stop making moon eyes at her," Chloe joined in with Gus and Shawn groaned, hoping that Juliet wouldn't hear them. He shot them a warning glance when she reached the bottom of the stairs and wandered towards him. When she caught sight of the green giant in the corner, her eyes just lit up like he'd never seen before and her arms were around him, hugging him again as she bounced in glee.

"Oh Shawn, it's gorgeous!" she laughed and in her childlike wonderment, the tiredness in the room seemed to evaporate as everyone else got into the spirit with her. The flicked on the CD player and Christmas tunes floated merrily out of the speakers for them to sing along to. They started at the top with the lights and it took almost half an hour to untangle them all. Like he did every year, Shawn promised he would put them away properly this time instead of in the usual heap. While Gus was up the ladder, wobbling nervously with a Santa hat on his head, Chloe arrived back from her trip to the kitchen, with eggnog and cakes.

Shawn was sure he'd never laughed as hard from simply decorating his living room before. Juliet was hyper by now, her head still stuck in the box of tinsel and baubles as she searched for more silver and gold ones to hang on the branches. She always emerged with more and he was wondering how she could find them all so easily. It usually took them hours. "Santa baby, hurry down the chimney tonight..." they sang in harmony before bursting into laughter.

Shawn couldn't take his eyes off of her for a second and Chloe had to elbow him on more than one occasion so he would pay attention. When the tinsel was done and the baubles were glittering happily on nearly every branch, Shawn declared that since it was Juliet's first Christmas with them that she put the angel on the top. He'd held her hips as she'd climbed the ladders to set it in it's proper place, while Chloe and Gus shook their heads at just how into her he was.

When she was safely back on the ground, they switched the lights on, almost blinding themselves in the process. Well, at least Gus hadn't been electrocuted this year... Yet.

Afterwards they hooked stockings onto the front of the fire place while everywhere else received the tinsel treatment. It looked shockingly similar to Lapland by the time they were all lying flat out on the couches and chairs, exhausted but proud of their work all the same. It was seven o'clock by the time they had dinner and only nine when his friends called it a night. They were only half way through 'The Grinch' by that point, but they had been far too tired to go on. Shawn bid them goodnight and Juliet did the same, sitting cross legged on the carpet in front of the roaring fire.

He relaxed back into the couch, splayed across it lazily. "I think that was a job well done wasn't it?" he mused, looking up at the twinkling lights of the tree, the glow warm and inviting. She looked away from the TV with a smile.

"Of course it was. I haven't had a tree like this since I was little," she reached out to tweak one of the branches and it bobbed merrily up and down. "Even then I think we only ever had a real tree once or twice..." she trailed off, looking like she was dreaming of a time before her life had taken such an awful turn. She looked towards Shawn, blushing when she found his intense gaze trained on her fully. She'd never talked about her family much before. "Sorry," she gave him a weak smile.

"Don't say sorry Jules. I'm happy that you're comfortable enough to share with me. Do you want to talk about it?" he sat up slowly, leaning forwards and looking genuinely interested.

"It's not important Shawn, really," she looked away towards the tree again and he frowned, slipping off of the couch and grabbing the furry blanket that was thrown over the back. He pulled it behind him because it was heavy for a blanket-before sitting down next to her and wrapping it around their shoulders. She smiled gratefully at him but he reached out slowly and took her chin between his fingers, turning her eyes to his.

"It's important to me, Juliet."

She leaned into his touch and it took every ounce of self restraint he possessed to stop from pulling her face to his and kissing her senseless. Instead, he rubbed his thumb softly over her cheek and waited for her to answer. "My mother... when I was small, she would always get us the best tree she could find. Real or fake, it didn't matter. Even though we lived in Miami and it never snowed, she would get the fake stuff in the tin and put it everywhere," she laughed and his eyes lit up like hers did. She was in her element, remembering her mother. and her whole body practically glowed. He nodded at her so she could continue. While she did, he threw another log into the fire and a shower of sparks floated upwards and out against the grate. She shimmied closer to him, their knees touching.

"Your mother sounds like a stand up woman," he observed quietly and she gave him a beautiful smile. Her eyes sparkled in the fire light and he would swear to anyone who listened that he'd never seen anything more enchanting in his life than her; sitting cross legged and toying with her own hair.

"She was. You would have loved her, Shawn and she would have adored you. She loved a guy who could tell a story and make her laugh," her hand landed on his forearm and he felt honored. He remained quiet though and let her continue. "She was always smiling. Always. Even when she had no reason to smile, she would. She baked the best cookies I've ever tasted in my life and when she hugged me, she always smelled like vanilla. My mother was my everything Shawn. It was always just she and I, right up until I was ten. We were never apart for more than a day and we always spent Christmas Day watching stupid movies in our pajamas..." her eyes were closed now as if she was struggling to recall memories that were buried under all of the badness in her life.

He slipped his fingers through hers and she managed to find the words to continue. "She died about a week after my tenth birthday. I- I didn't really know what to do without her. I was numb. People kept telling me they were sorry for my loss and I always hated that. How could they know how it felt to lose your best friend and your mother in the same person? They shipped me off to Foster Care until I was eighteen and I left without a thing to my name. I hadn't gone to school much. I skipped most of my classes and when the State didn't care about me anymore I stopped caring too. I went to the streets," she shrugged softly, not meeting his eye. "I did what I could for money. Worked night shifts in where ever would take me. But I never got enough together to stay more than a night or two in a B&B. So the rest of the time, I slept rough. Until a few months ago. I think you know the story after that..." she leaned her head against his shoulder, eyes shut and her cheeks wet.

Throwing an arm over her shoulder, he squeezed her lightly against his side. "I care about you," he mumbled into her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I know," she played with his fingers, rubbing circles on the back of his hand. "I never did thank you properly for what you did for me." The statement was a whisper, but her tone made him turn his head to face her.

She kissed him hard the second he was close enough, soft lips crashing against his rough ones. Shawn's first instinct was to groan deeply against her mouth, his cock twitching like a boss in his jeans as every thought he'd ever had about her being naked and writhing underneath him became an actual possibility. Fuck it, he burned for her and his skin flamed at the mere idea that she could feel the same. Her tongue was probing at his lips and he let her deepen their kiss easily, her taste completely heady and addictive.

He brought his hands to the sides of her face, moaning when her tongue twisted around his in a way that made his blood boil. But then his rationality kicked in and he pulled back with a rough gasp for air.

"Jules..." she went back in for his lips again, but he pulled back further. "Jules, we can't." The crushed look of rejection on her face was more than enough to make him feel like a first class jack ass. She was on her feet before he could blink, head in her hands as she muttered all sorts of things to herself. He caught the words 'total idiot' and the phrase 'ruined everything'. That was enough to make him step in.

"Oh my God Shawn, I'm so sorry. I've messed everything up. I-I should have known that you weren't interested in me-" she backed away from him while he floundered helplessly.

Things were not going well at all. "I mean why would you be interested in someone like me?" she whispered, mostly to herself but he caught the words and it felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. He could do nothing but watch as she ran out of the room without looking back because he was frozen in shock. The sound of her door shutting sparked him back to life and he took off after her, taking the stairs two at a time.

He didn't even knock like he usually did, slipping inside and closing it behind him.

"Shawn..." she shook her head, but he continued towards her and he didn't stop until he was gripping her upper arms and pulling her into him. He kissed her, somewhere between rough and sweet and between soft and hard. He was cupping her face gently and while she was more surprised at this than him, she didn't take long to respond. Fingers tangled in his hair and her breathless whimpers were music to his ears. When he pulled away to trail kisses over her chin and her jaw, his fingertips dug into the soft material of his shirt, clasping his shoulders tightly as he showed her just how much she meant to him.

"I thought you didn't..."

"Jules," he stopped her. "Jules, I didn't pull away down there because I'm not interested in you. I pulled away because you're vulnerable and upset and there was a chance that you were just kissing me because I was being a shoulder to lean on. I didn't want to take advantage of you. I promised I would look after you remember?" he smiled softly when she laughed, her hand cupping his cheek and her forehead leaning on his. "I always keep my promises." She nodded, her hand on the back of his neck as she pulled him in for another breath stealing kiss. He responded immediately, mouth fused with hers and his hands moving to her hips to pull her flush against him. "I'm not doing a great job here Juliet."

"So stop trying," she nuzzled him, mouth suckling softly on his pulse point and at that moment, even the fact that she was a virgin was having a hard time stopping him. "Shawn, I want you. I want you so much," her fingers were tugging on his belt buckle and he finally had the good sense to pull away again. She whimpered when he did. "I know you're trying to be the knight in shining armor here Shawn, but I can't stop thinking about you and I want you so badly that it hurts. I _need_ you," she yanked him forward again and he swore softly, letting her lick a path down his neck.

His resolve wouldn't last long if she kept doing that.

"You have no idea how much I want you too Jules," he admitted easily, because her hands were under his shirt now, ghosting over his nipples and those big innocent eyes were looking up at him through thick black eyelashes. It would have been enough to kill a lesser man. "But if we do this, we do it right." With that, all of his promises to himself, all of his mental scolding for thinking about making love to her, went out of the window. He dipped slightly and lifted her into his arms. Arms wound around his neck and her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. "I know you're a virgin Jules, remember?"

Her face burned as he held her and she suddenly seemed a million miles away from the woman who was kissing him like she had. "So I'm not going to let your first time be a quick fuck where we can't even get our clothes all the way off. We do this properly and you let me make love to you and show you just how much you mean to me tonight," he hummed against her throat and she nodded, hugging him to her as he laid her down on the covers. His body covered hers from the cool air of the room, intimately and erotically. "Now, are you really sure about this Jules?" he asked, one final time. She rolled her eyes lightheartedly.

"Shawn, I'm sure," she hiked his shirt up at the back, tracing her fingers along his spine, up and down, until she got to the top of his jeans. Nudging her hips upwards, she caught his erection with a grinding motion and he all but swore loudly against her, bucking.

"Can I try something with you?" he asked softly, a reassuring look on his face. She bit down on her lip before nodding and he was climbing off of her, pulling her up with him and leading her until she was standing in front of the full length mirror in the corner of the room. She knew immediately what he was planning to do. "Is this okay? I want to undress you and show you just how beautiful you are," he purred, pressing himself against her back and winding his arms around her stomach.

"Shawn... my scars..." she muttered, tilting her head to the side to let his roaming mouth place heated kisses on her skin. He'd seen them before, they both knew that. The night when she'd first arrived and she'd been in the bikini. Shiny, pink scars that marred her stomach and the creamy skin on her arms from days gone by. Shawn nuzzled her, hardly believing that he was really about to have her in his arms, panting and whimpering his name.

"Look," he pulled away and she watched his reflection as he removed his own shirt. Her eyes roamed his chest and shoulders, his firm stomach and that sexy little happy trail that led underneath his jeans. He pointed to his chest, taking her hand and trailing both of their fingers down the scar that shone on him. "Scars don't matter to me, Jules. You're gorgeous. Look at yourself," he commanded, directing her gaze to the mirror. She did as he asked, seeing herself; her cheeks red and her hair messy thanks to his hands running through it. She saw him, big hands on her hips and his eyes hooded with lust. He kissed her, where her neck and shoulder joined, flicking his tongue gently and sending shivers through her body. Before she could protest, his fingers were undoing the buttons on her blouse one by one and bit by bit her breasts were revealed to him, cupped in blue lace and simply mouthwatering.

The way he groaned as she was exposed to him was a delicious sound indeed. "So sexy. You have no idea just how badly I want to make love to you Juliet. How I want to drag my tongue over your nipples and down your stomach," his finger traced the path he wanted his mouth to take and a shameless gasp ripped from her throat. "I'd strip you slowly and get rid of your jeans..." he plucked at the button and she whined softly, tilting her head back as her hands found his.

"More," she pleaded and he smiled, pleased with himself.

"Eyes on the mirror, Jules and I'll tell you more." She did what he asked, feeling his erection press into the curve of her ass. She gulped, nervous at the thought of what this was leading up to. He noticed. Nothing got past him. "Hey, don't be nervous. I'm going to do everything I can to make this good for you baby. I'm right here for you..." he finally popped the button of her jeans, but then left them alone to tend to her breasts some more. He ran his hands over her soft stomach, her skin warm to the touch. He cupped them through the lace and she moaned, rubbing against him. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was getting rid of your jeans right?" A thumb trailed lightly over her pebbled nipple and she nodded weakly. "Well, once they were on the floor, I'd kiss my way along your thighs; not missing an inch..."

"You're killing me Shawn," she whimpered, her cheeks pink and her breathing heavy as the air seemed to heat up around them. He chuckled, glad that he still had a way with words. But he was no-where near done. He wanted her soaked with arousal for him. He was damn sure that her first time was going to be heated, sexy, sweaty and breath taking. He was going to make love to her until neither of them could stand. This was only the beginning.

"Not my intention sweetheart, really." He removed her blouse, slowly and tenderly brushing it down her arms until it pooled on the floor. He was practically breaking out of his jeans by this point, but he didn't care. Tonight was about her pleasure. "I'd spread your gorgeous legs wide Jules," she almost melted in his arms as he pulled the lace of her bra down before flicking the clasp with talented fingers. Her bra fell away to join her blouse. Pert, round breasts were released to his greedy hands and he palmed them softly, massaging and teasing as much or as little as he thought she could handle. "Does that feel good baby?" he purred into her ear and she was eye to eye with him in the mirror. She nodded.

"So good, Shawn," she covered his hands with hers, helping him to work her breasts and to Shawn, it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He rolled a pink nipple between his forefinger and thumb, tweaking and tugging on it until it was even harder than before. He sucked on his fingers briefly, before running his now wet digits around and around to make her shiver in delight. Every movement and motion, they watched together in the mirror, never missing a second of it.

He squeezed lightly, pinching and getting harder with each little noise that slipped from her lips. She hooked one of her arms around the back of his neck, holding his head to her as he peppered kisses all over her. Her fingers tugged on his hair and mussed it up even more than it was already. "Oh baby," he rumbled in her ear. "You know how long I've wanted this? How long I've wanted _you_?"

She shook her head and tensed in anticipation as his hands sloped down her stomach again and rested on the top of her jeans.

"I didn't do anything because I wanted you to be comfortable with me, but right now all I can think about is how much I want to go down on you and make you scream..." While he talked, he slid her zipper down inch by inch, until she could practically just shimmy out of her jeans. He hooked his fingers into the sides and under her panties, tugging and letting them slip down her legs and onto the floor. His cock twitched violently under the denim that was constricting him and he moaned at the sight before him. Even though she looked as though she wanted to use her arms to cover herself, she didn't and he had a full length view of her naked body in the mirror. "Damn it Jules, you're fucking amazing."

"Shawn..." she took his hands, leading them down until they were resting on the tops of her thighs and dangerously close to her center. Her body was burning up under his touch and he grinned. "Tell me more?" she asked softly, almost shyly. He glanced around and found a chair by the door.

"Don't go anywhere." He jogged towards it and lifted it, carrying it until it was in front of the mirror as well. He unbuckled his belt as she watched, shooting her a sly smile as he motioned for her to help him. She did, moving forward and pressing a kiss to his chest as she undid his jeans for him. He pushed them down, his boxers leaving very little to imagination at this point. Juliet stared down at him in an innocent sort of fascination. Her hand was one him before he could protest, stroking him lightly through the material. Shawn murmured her name breathlessly, eyes closing as he enjoyed her touch.

She was concentrating, her nose crinkling adorably when she smiled up at him and tugged his boxers out of the way. He raised his eyebrows, cock released into her grasp and she was biting that full bottom lip again.

"Show me what you like?" she asked and he nodded, placing his hand over hers while she gripped the base of his shaft. He moved their hands up until they were at the head and he twisted a little bit, his stomach clenching and a moan slipping from his throat. When his head fell backwards, she kissed his throat and he couldn't quite believe that he was showing Juliet how to jerk him off.

She seemed eager to learn and to please, somewhat more relaxed now that the attention was on him a bit more. She was a little bolder, a little more intense as well.

He continued to lead her hand until they were sweeping up and down his cock in sync and in a biting rhythm that was leaving him groaning and panting for more. Soon, his hand wasn't needed and she was using both of hers; one to stroke him and the other to explore his balls. She cupped him and palmed him, making little noises of appreciation for just how hard he was.

He was hard, yet his skin was smooth and silky as pre-cum leaked from the head. She used it to make him slick, her hand moving easily now.

It was almost too much for him and Shawn found himself pushing her hand away, gritting his teeth to ward his orgasm away. He didn't want this to end too quickly. He motioned towards the chair that was now in front of the mirror and led her towards it. He sat down first, cock against his stomach as he patted his knee to ask her to sit down on him. She went to straddle him but he shook his head and turned her around instead. He pulled her down so she was facing the mirror and sitting comfortably on his lap, her back pressed against his chest and his shaft nestled between the apex of her thighs. He shifted a bit, hands on her knees as he gently urged her to open her legs for him.

"It'll be more comfortable Jules," he wrapped one arm around her waist and as she slowly spread her legs, he lifted her so she could place them on either side of his. Her face was bright red when she realized just how much he could see of her now in the reflection, but Shawn just hummed in appreciation. "Don't be embarrassed baby. I wanted you to see just how sexy you are to me..." he informed her, lifting her more until he could slip his cock between her thighs. He grazed her center and she gasped, making him chuckle.

He could see how wet she was and he mused that his little dirty talking stint earlier must have really gotten to her. Moving his hands from her hips, he finally touched her where she wanted him the most. Laying another kiss on her shoulder, he watched her reactions in the mirror when his thumb brushed her swollen clit lightly. She jerked in his arms and her eyes became hooded with lust.

He eased one finger into her first and she whined, her fingers tight on his thighs. He'd wanted to test just how tight she was and damn it if his eyes weren't threatening to roll back in his head. Hot, wet, roasting heat made him wonder just how long he could possibly last inside her. He would have to exercise serious self control when it came to it. After a few times of thrusting just the one finger, he added a second to stretch her a little more. Juliet arched her back away from his chest and gasped his name. "How does that feel?" he asked and she could do little more than nod in appreciation as he thrust in and out.

"So good," she managed, her head falling forwards as she began to ride his fingers lightly. Shawn couldn't keep his eyes from their reflection, the way his fingers slid in all the way and came back out shiny and wet was driving him wild with desire. "I think... I think I'm going to cum Shawn," she admitted in a whimper and that sentence, drenched in insecurity, innocence and want, made him fall a little more in love with her. "I want to cum," her voice was a pleading, breathy moan and he nodded against her.

Driving his fingers deeper, he began to massage her clit again with his other hand. It took only a few more seconds for Juliet to shake and quiver on top of him, his name ripping from her lips as she came. He felt more of her arousal coat his fingers as he continued to pump slowly to draw out her pleasure. Juliet kept her hips moving, slower and slower until she leaned forward and pulled in a deep breath. "Wow," she muttered, laughing softly as he joined her.

"Yeah..." he pulled her back to rest against his chest, a light sheen of sweat covering her body. He rubbed her thighs reassuringly, calloused hands on soft skin a delightful feeling. "Are you sure you want to keep going? We could leave it here for tonight if you wanted," he rested his chin on her shoulder, eyes finding hers in the mirror. ut Juliet was oddly confident.

"I want to Shawn, I swear. I want us to make love," she twisted her head to find his lips, their kiss heated and making them light headed.

"Then your wish is my command," he nodded. "Want to move to the bed?" She lifted herself off of him, turning around and letting him take her hand and lead her away from the mirror.

She scooted along the covers and he followed, taking mere seconds to cover her body with his own. It felt distinctly different being face to face with your new lover than it did looking in the same direction. His eyes bore into hers this time and not in a reflection. It send shivers along her spine. Shawn ducked his head and caught a nipple in his mouth, lapping and sucking like he'd wanted to earlier. He nibbled lightly, soothing any sting with his tongue straight away while Juliet's fingers wound through his hair and her legs hiked over his hips. She locked her ankles around him, pressing into his lower back. "This could hurt a little bit Jules."

"I took Sex Ed. Shawn. It was on one of the few days I didn't miss. I know it could hurt but I also know how much I want you inside me," her nose nuzzled his cheek and then his jaw, drawing out a rumble of approval from her lover. He nodded, gripping his cock at the base and simply rubbing himself over her still sensitive clit. She gasped at the sensation, still a little tender. But he took his time and went slowly, gathering as much of her wetness as he could so he could get in as easily as possible.

Her hands caressed the length of his muscular back, even drawing down to cover his ass. She gave him a cheeky grin and he laughed. He loved seeing her like this, care free and fun. She'd come so far from the frightened girl he'd brought home. The one who thought he was going to use and abuse her. His heart stuck in his throat as he looked down at her and her brow furrowed in concern. "Are you okay Shawn?" her hand stroked the length of his stubble covered cheek. He swallowed roughly, fighting back any fear he had of losing her. Now wasn't the time. He would fight to the death before he let her go.

"Never been better," his lips found hers in a passionate kiss as he pushed inside of her inch by inch. Juliet made a noise of pain when he was in almost fully and he pulled away, watching as she grimaced at the discomfort. He immediately felt guilty even though he knew it couldn't be helped this time. "Sorry baby, I'm sorry," he muttered, pressing a kiss to her temple and stroking her hair soothingly. "Want me to pull out?" he asked when she winced, but she shook her head quickly.

"Don't you dare," she warned through watery eyes as she waited for the pain to subside. It was a burning sensation that was deeply uncomfortable as she wriggled underneath him, trying to make it ease as much as she could.

Shawn didn't move a muscle for fear of making it worse and it took a few minutes before she breathed a sigh of relief and it started to ebb away. "How is it?" he breathed, his own head a little light because Juliet was deathly tight around his shaft and he was having a hard time seeing straight considering he was buried in pulsing, sticky heat. She nodded, her eyes still closed.

"Better," she moved her hips in a little experimental motion, letting out a whimper of delight as pleasure found it's way through the little nip of pain that remained. "A lot better... Move, please?" she asked and he didn't need her to ask him twice. He pulled out about halfway before pushing back inside in the same slow, steady movement so as not to jerk her around too much. Juliet gave a breathy moan of his name and Shawn was more than happy to help her make that sound again.

They rocked together slowly and rhythmically, his hands on her hips and his mouth on her neck or breasts. Juliet kept her ankles locked on his back, heels sometimes digging into him when he did something particularly pleasurable. His thrusts weren't rough, but they were getting faster as his own orgasm began to build in his gut and his stomach and groin were clenching pleasantly "So full Shawn," her breath was hot on his ear as the sound of his name on her lips made him swear softly. "Never want you to stop."

He reached down to hike her legs higher, his hand on the bottom of her thigh as they cried out together. He was at an angle that perfectly brushed both her g-spot and her clit with every thrust and Juliet was shaking and bucking underneath him again. He could see her face properly now, her mouth perfectly rounded in a silent scream and her eyes closed over. He bent to flick his tongue into her mouth and she responded without a seconds thought. She pulled his head closer, fingers holding onto his hair and his own brushing her damp locks from her face. "Think you could cum again?" he asked and she nodded, already feeling the beginnings of a second orgasm tingling in her thighs.

With that, Shawn reached a hand between them and circled a finger around her clit again, using the same movements he had before in front of the mirror. Juliet cried out his name loudly as she clenched her muscles down on his shaft. Blinding pleasure coursed through both of them. Her orgasm ripped through her body and Shawn wasn't entirely sure that the whole house had just heard her calling his name. He didn't care. He wanted people to know that he was the one getting her to her peak and that it was his name on her lips. She gave a little buck of her hips and Shawn was gone himself, weeks of built up tension and lust for her spilling out in a string of expletives and moans of her name.

He came inside her, deep and warm and sticky, causing her to pant and whimper against his neck in exhaustion. He had to roll them onto their sides, one of her legs still wrapped over his waist and him still buried to the hilt inside of her. He didn't want to leave the warmth of her body just yet.

They lay, looking at one another with matching goofy smiles on their faces. "I can't believe I've gotten this lucky," her hand was on his cheek, stroking gently. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"You're lucky?" he laughed. "Please, Jules. The woman I'm head over heels for just rocked my world. I think we both know who the lucky one is in this relationship." She nuzzled his neck, finally letting him pull out of her. He groaned, sensitive. He gathered her up into his arms, not bothering with the covers because the room was hot now thanks to both them and the heating system.

"What would I do without you?" she asked, cuddled into his chest and their legs tangled. He shrugged, embarrassed at her attention. "We've weathered quite a few storms since I got here, haven't we?" she mused, her eyes suddenly heavy. He glanced down at her.

"We have."

"We have a few more to get through don't we?" He knew she meant the spot checks that were rapidly approaching. One was a mere month away and he didn't think she'd cope well seeing the faces of the men who had snatched her away. He didn't want her retreating back into her shell. She was scared, still, of them taking her back and her nightmares proved that. Taking her away from her savior, her family and her friends and the whole new life she was just getting the feel for. Shawn's embrace tightened around her reassuringly as he kissed her temple.

"Hey. Don't you think twice about it Jules. I have two best friends and two double barrel shotguns that say those people won't be getting anywhere near you, do you hear me? I won't let them touch you. I won't even let them see you. You're never going back to that place. I promise. And Shawn Spencer keeps his promises," he said, his tone final and unwavering. There was no way that he was ever letting her go now that he had her. He would shoot those men dead himself if they tried to take her away. He wouldn't even blink and he would never regret it. He would never regret saving her.

"I know Shawn." When she kissed him then, somehow all the worries of the past, the present and what was still to come vanished because whatever they had to face, they would be facing it together. She had a life now, a good one.

She was never letting him go.

* * *

**A/N: So, I think I was having a really off day when I wrote the last chapter, because I really, really hate it. Like, with a passion. So, I decided that you guys deserve better being such loyal reviewers and I found an old idea from way back in the day and I decided to finally write it. So, please disregard Chapter 24 as a test/experiment thing that went horribly wrong. This is your real Christmas present! So, I haven't gone mad quite yet.**

**No song for this Chapter, but I'm sure you guys could find a million and one that fit to it. If you do, then drop me a review or a PM and tell me what it is! I'm also looking for other songs to put at the start of fics (think a giant playlist for Shules Smut). So, ideas are always welcome. **

**Hopefully I'm forgiven for the last Chapter. I wasn't into it when I was writing it and I banged it out in one night, whereas this one took me three nights in all. I'm back in the groove, thank God XD**

**Reviews are orgasmic. Not in a creepy -_you'll be seeing my face pressed against your window pane_- kind of way, but in a -'_hnng', give me more_- type of way. That sentence wasn't weird in the least. **

**EDIT: Sorry guys, but I deleted Chapter 24. I really did hate it and it made me cringe when I read it. Apologies if anyone liked it. I might post a revised version at a later date.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

_Annie are you okay?_  
_Will you tell us that you're okay?_  
_There's a sign in the window,_  
_That he struck you-A crescendo Annie._  
_He came into your apartment,_  
_He left the bloodstains on the carpet,_  
_Then you ran into the bedroom,_  
_You were struck down,_  
_It Was Your Doom!_

_Annie Are You OK_  
_So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Are You OK Annie_  
_Annie Are You OK_  
_So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Are You OK Annie_  
_Annie Are You OK_  
_So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Are You OK Annie_  
_You've Been Hit By_  
_You've Been hit By_  
_A Smooth Criminal!_

**Michael Jackson:- Smooth Criminal**

* * *

"Hey O'Hara, looks like your favorite criminal is back. McNabb just pulled him in again."

A file landed on the desk in front of her, the sharp slap of paper on wood making her jump and look up from the newspaper she'd been engrossed in. Her partner's surly and very unimpressed face looked back at her and it took her a moment to register what he'd just said- or indeed that he'd said anything at all. "Let's get down there, shall we?" She bit back a groan of exhaustion mixed with anticipation. She knew who he was referring to now. She pushed her chair out and shot him a look that said '_do we have to?_' and all he could do was shrug apologetically back at her. It had been an exceedingly long day for both of them. Three robberies all of them seemingly linked in some way, several hoax calls, four muggings and one murder. It hadn't felt like Saturday at all and she was still an hour away from clocking out for a well deserved two days off.

But, duty called once more.

She secretly wished she could disconnect duty's phone line so it could never call again.

Lifting the file from where it had scattered her stationary on the desk, she obediently followed Carlton Lassiter as he dragged his own weary form down to the interrogation rooms, where said criminal was being held for the time being. They both knew the drill basically off by heart at this point. He was in and out of the Station so many times that they practically invited him the Christmas party. Lassiter didn't even bother going inside, just taking a seat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs by the door in case she needed him in an emergency. He knew if he went in, their criminal wouldn't say one damn word except to inform him that he would talk to no-one but Detective Juliet O'Hara.

Lassiter had tried the usual tricks on him. His intimidating bad cop routine, trying to wait him out until he cracked out of sheer boredom or hunger, idle threats of prison and even being reduced to begging and bargaining at one point for him to talk. But he'd just reclined in his chair every time, a smug smile on his handsome face and his hands resting on his stomach lightly, almost like he was just waiting for a bus or in Dentist's waiting room. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her the whole time she'd been sitting next to Lassiter.

In her head, Juliet had nicknamed him Smooth Criminal at the beginning and the name had stuck with her. She didn't mention it to anyone else though because Smooth Criminal talked to no-one else but her. The second Lassiter had left the room that first day, the silent, stoic personality had transformed before her very eyes and he'd been a talkative, hyperactive man-child much to her amazement. Although, under the demeanor he was always silently observing or listening and the second he figured out that Lassiter was about to go into the Observation room next to them, he clammed up again and went back to silence.

They'd released him of course because they had little to no evidence to keep him there for the robbery that Lassiter claimed he'd committed and Smooth Criminal had given nothing away to anyone. He'd chatted to her on that first day like they were old friends or like he'd just met her in a coffee shop a few hours before and Juliet couldn't help herself. She'd found herself pulled into his conversation and his obvious charm. He'd been witty and kind and so unlike anyone they'd ever interviewed before. He was so far from a thief that she found herself suspecting that he hadn't done anything at all. That he just liked to get in trouble for the fun of it.

When Lassiter had eventually intervened in their conversation, he'd led Smooth Criminal from the building and warned him promptly that he never wanted to see his face in their Station again, all he'd done was smile and wink in her direction. She'd been extremely embarrassed when her cheeks turned red in a flush of heat, whipping around and quick marching back to her desk to try and get her mind away from him. She'd thought that it would be the last she would ever see of him. He wasn't stupid enough to get caught again she'd mused, all the way until the next week when in he'd strolled again like he owned the place, handcuffs on and walking right past her as she'd been getting a cup of coffee. His grin and wink had said it all really.

He was doing it on purpose, they all knew that.

He never talked to anyone other than her, never opened up when he knew Lassiter was near and never left without asking her for a date at least once. Sometimes twice if he was feeling lucky. Every week he was released without fail and every time he would wink at her and whisper '_see you next time, beautiful_'. She could hear his voice, deep and purring in her mind as Lassiter briefed her the usual crap of '_we have him this time O'Hara'_ before she went in. She mentally prepared herself for the usual onslaught of questions that he would ask and while she tried to stay professional, it was difficult. So few people ever asked her how her day was going and it was sort of sad to think that one of the few who took notice of her was a repeat offender who she tried to put in jail every week. But she humored him, one day hoping that he would slip up or get sick of her.

It hadn't happened yet.

Lassiter was still talking and she zoned back into the conversation long enough to hear him tell her to interrogate the crap out of him. She nodded silently, promising herself that this time, this week, he wouldn't be able to distract her from the important questions. He wouldn't be able to charm her this time around. She entered the room as her stomach flopped in place and she cursed it and cursed Smooth Criminal for looking so sinfully delicious as he reclined back in his seat, his boots on the table and his tee-shirt riding up to show the skin of his stomach. He grinned openly when he noticed her, the seat falling forward with a bang as he swung his feet down to the floor.

"My favorite Detective! How are you today Jules?" The sincerity in his voice almost made her melt but she held it together and he noticed from her stance that she was up for a fight tonight. He grinned cheekily. Juliet was having none of it and she strode forward, setting down his file onto the desk. "Jules? Why are you so grumps today?"

"I'm not grumps," she found herself saying before she could stop herself and she could have kicked her own ass for it. His smile got even wider. "Look, Mister Spencer, I would appreciate it if you called me Detective O'Hara. I'm a professional and just because I'm the only one you've decided you want to talk to every time you bring your sorry ass down here every week, doesn't mean we're on first name terms." She patted herself on the back for that little scolding that she'd just dished out to him and he raised an eyebrow in surprise, leaning forward and resting his handcuffed wrists on the metal table in front of him and she found her feeling of pride in herself turn into a more flustered feeling of being far too warm.

"Jules, there's no need to be so harsh," he smirked. "Your guard dog is out of earshot and the tape recorder hasn't even started yet. No harm in calling each other by our first names now is there? I'm certainly not going to tell anyone about it and I just love the way my name rolls right off your tongue," he purred almost seductively and Juliet knew she was going to give in the second he started to persuade her. She never stood a chance. "Jules?" he prompted again after a few seconds of her being silently contemplative and resting her hands under her chin.

"Shawn..." he grinned and she felt her lips quirk at the corner. "Shawn, what are you doing here again?"

"The same thing I'm doing here every week, oh gorgeous Detective of mine. I'm here to see you and ask you if you'd like to come out on a date with me tonight," he drummed his fingers on the table but smiled all the same. Juliet shook her head out of sheer exasperation at him.

"You ask me that every week and every week I tell you Shawn-"

"Oh come on Jules, please?" he interjected. "I promise you'll have fun with me. How much must I want this date with you if I keep letting those incompetent Officers catch me every week. It could be very embarrassing to my reputation if anyone found out," he turned the puppy eyes on her and she rolled her own with a small laugh of disbelief mixed with annoyance. He really was a persistent man and for someone who claimed to be so clever all the time, he certainly had no idea what the word 'no' meant. She gave a huff of aggravation and crossed her arms, ignoring his fingers as they ruffled his own already messy hair. "I'll beg if you want."

"Shawn," she stressed finally, causing him to shut up rather quickly. "Look, had I met you out there in the real world, I might have said yes. But we're not out there. We're in here and you've just been arrested and I'm interviewing you for the fifteenth time. It's hardly normal for a cop to date a criminal is it?" she tried to make him see some kind of sense, but as usual, Shawn Spencer had all the answers ready and waiting for her argument.

"Well technically, I've never been convicted or charged with any crime Jules. I just get myself arrested and then you guys turn me loose every week."

"You say that like it's the most normal thing in the world."

"I just want a chance to talk to you, Jules and since you won't accept my offer of a date, there isn't any other way I get to see you," he gave her a look that made her melt. He was actually being honest with her when he said that and she suddenly felt such regret that they hadn't met under different circumstances; because she had a feeling if they were dating he would be a wonderful boyfriend- bad boy criminal or not. He was also right about his record. He'd never been charged or convicted for any crime. He was just always hanging about suspiciously at the scene when they police arrived. It was like he knew the crime had happened, got there first, got himself arrested and came to see her.

Every.

Single.

Week.

"Come on Shawn. What were you doing at that house? According to Carlton you were just sitting outside with a big grin on your face and you almost begged to be taken in. I wish you would stop trying to convince Buzz to bring you here every week," she wrote a few things down as she talked. The usual that she knew off by heart by now. Name, home address, cell phone number, next of kin. She knew a lot about Shawn and thanks to his persistent and very relaxed attitude she found herself telling him about her boring life and being constantly surprised when he was always interested in what she said.

"If you let me take you out I wouldn't be here all the time," he retaliated and she gave him a look. He relented and slipped into what he usually told her every week. "I was just walking by when I was accosted by your officers," he said in a bored monotone. "Usual excuse Jules, you should know it by now." She rolled her eyes as he continued. "Now please, go out with me tonight."

"Shawn, seriously? Women must be falling over themselves for you because- _not that I want to inflate your already over sized ego_- you're a very attractive, single man. Surely you don't spend many nights alone and you can't expect me to believe that you turn down all those women who throw themselves at you day in and day out?" she asked skeptically, ignoring the sudden jealousy catching in her throat. He seemed very amused by her observation.

"Jules, just because women throw themselves at me, doesn't mean I have to accept their offers, now does it? I may be a bad boy, but I know how to treat a lady and I don't just give it away to any pretty girl who smiles my way. I have a little more respect for myself than that. Just ask my best buddy Gus, he'll tell you. Besides, for the last few months I've only had eyes for one girl anyway and I'm kind of hung up on her. Can't keep my mind off of her and I only get to see her once a week. She's amazing. Sexy, tough and sweet all at the same time. No other girl even compares to her. Maybe you know her Jules," he raised an eyebrow at the pink color her cheeks were now tinged with.

"Spencer..." she began, a warning tone in her voice and he made himself back off a little.

"Okay, okay... So," he continued, changing the conversation again. "How's Captain Cardboard? Still dating him?" he asked dryly, clearly unimpressed at her choice in dates but enjoying the nickname he'd thought of all the same.

She rolled her eyes, smiling at the same time lightheartedly. "For your information Shawn, _Kyle_ never got past the second date. Not that it's any of your business of course," she added quickly, both enjoying and hating the smug smirk on his face when she told him that. It hadn't been Kyle's fault that she'd found him boring and that she couldn't keep her mind off of a certain naughty smirk and gorgeous eyes.

"Hmm, sounds like he didn't get very far either," he cocked his head to the side, enjoying her blush immensely. "Let me guess. He kissed you on the front porch, very boring- no tongue. You couldn't stand the thought of inviting him in for a little more and send him on his merry way, never calling him again. Sound about right?" She gaped at him. Jesus, what was he? Psychic? "And before you ask Jules, no, I'm not stalking you. I'm just very perceptive," he added, before she could add stalker to the list of reasons not to date him. "I wouldn't worry about it. Captain Cardboard would never have been able to satisfy you in bed anyway so I doubt you missed much." Now that quipped her interest...

"Oh and I suppose you'd know how to please me?" She scoffed before immediately regretting it.

His face said it all. She'd walked right into it and said just what he'd wanted her to and she cursed herself for not being more careful around him. There was another reason she'd nicknamed him Smooth Criminal and his ability to get her absolutely aroused with just his voice and some simple words was it. Shawn Spencer had a dirty mouth on him and one he only ever seemed to use on her.

He pulled his chair forward, leaning his face in close. "Oh Jules, I would make love to you until neither one of us could stand up. I would do anything you asked me to do. I would fuck you hard until you screamed or love you slow and deep until you couldn't stand it anymore and cried out my name as you climaxed," his voice was a purr of desire and lust and Juliet was nothing but a whimpering mess at his words. She tried her hardest to not listen and go back to writing, but the words blurred on the page and images of her hands roaming over Shawn's naked back replaced them instead. Lack of sex and the fact that she was deeply attracted to him didn't help her predicament at all.

"More?" She couldn't stop herself from nodding slowly, bottom lip almost chewed off at this point. He hummed in delight because she'd never let him take it this far before. "I'd want you completely naked on my bed, those gorgeous long legs spread wide for me and I'd kiss my way down your body- inch by inch- torturing you."

"Shawn..." she whined his name softly as the images bombarded her mind and he continued.

"Past your breasts, along your stomach and down to your delicious pussy," she shivered violently when he whispered that, her stomach clenching and her panties shamefully damp with arousal. He kept going, not quite done with her yet. "I'd lick you long and slow Jules, hitting your clit again and again while I push two fingers inside you. Your hips would be jerking and bucking as I pump in and out, bringing you to orgasm. I know you'd taste amazing Juliet..." he muttered and the room was deathly quiet save for her quick breathing.

"Afterwards, I'd crawl along your body and push inside of you, bit by bit until we're both breathless. I'd hitch your legs around my waist and keep them there for as long as you'd let me while I made love to you. I think the first time we're together I'd want to take you slowly and draw it out, keep us both on the edge until we can't take it anymore and one of us cracks. I'd kiss you as you came and I'd follow, moaning your name as we fall into the sheets. Then I'd hold you close until we fell asleep, stroking your hair and appreciating you for the amazing woman you are. When you wake up the next morning, I'd make sure you woke up to kisses on your neck and my hand massaging you slowly, getting you wet again and just touching you until you quiver and cum. I'd gladly make sure you woke up like that every morning..." he said softly, his face inches from hers and sincerity shining in his eyes.

"In the shower, I'd wash your hair for you and then your body and I'd love it because we'd be close and our hands would be everywhere on each other..."

"You'd get bored of me eventually. All men do," she finally shook her head, trying desperately to break out of the trance she was in, images of them hot and sweaty in her bed bombarding her and making her head spin. He seemed genuinely offended when she told him that and they both frowned when she made eye contact with him.

"Jules, I resent that! Look at me Juliet, look at where I'm sitting right now." She looked up at him, bound in handcuffs and sitting in the Interrogation Room for what felt like the millionth time. "I've been hooking up my fathers old Police Radio every week, running to recently burgled houses in the City before the cops get there. I've been tackled three times by men I could easily outrun and outsmart and I have cuts and burns all over my wrists from God knows how many pairs of handcuffs. You think I would go through all of that trouble every week just to sleep with you once and then throw you away? God Jules, you have no idea how _infatuated_ I am with you. I'm risking a criminal record for you because I need to see you. I need you like a drowning man needs air. You light up my world woman!" he ranted, clearly saying more than he'd intended to, but not regretting it one bit.

Juliet was stunned. She was more than stunned. Speechless and amazed covered it better. No man had ever said anything like that to her. Secretly shy little Juliet, who no-one ever noticed. Little Juliet who no-one remembered or thought of first. Always the second choice for the guy at the bar who wanted her friend but got stuck with her when he found out her friend was taken. She was the girl who was cheated on and tossed aside and broken. "Do- Do you really mean that?" she asked softly, her eyes on his. With his still handcuffed wrists, he reached his hands out and cupped her face.

"Every word Jules. I can't stop thinking about you, or talking about you. I think I've driven Gus mad because all I ever want to do is tell him things about you. I know it seems crazy because this is the most unorthodox situation I've ever been in. I mean come on, I'm asking out the woman who interviews me when I get myself arrested every week-"

She laughed at that and he was thrilled that she seemed to be warming up to him. "But hey, crazier things have happened in the world right? So what do you say Juliet, will you let me take you on a date tonight?"

His face was so warm and sincere that she couldn't help herself. It was indeed a very odd situation, but like he'd said. Stranger things had happened. So what would the harm be if she said yes? She would get a date with a very handsome- albeit very stubborn- man and he would finally stop having to get his stupid ass arrested every week just so he could ask her out. It was a win-win situation. Who knew what could happen? He could turn out to be an amazing guy and the way he was looking at her was just so- loving. She found herself speaking before she could over think it any more.

"Okay..."

"I mean, I wouldn't expect anything in return- I'm sorry what?" he blinked slowly, releasing her face and plonking back down into his seat with his eyes as wide as saucers. He looked like she'd just told him to come to her house wearing a clown costume. She giggled loudly, before composing herself and pursing her lips to stop anymore laughter escaping.

"I said, okay. I'll go on a date with you Shawn. If it'll shut you up," she added, playing with her pen to distract herself from the ear-splitting grin that was now on his face. "Tomorrow night would be good, if you're free."

"Jules, you won't regret this I promise!" he leaned forward and planted a kiss right on her forehead, before sitting back down and leaving her face bright red. "I have just the right place to take you as well. I wonder if Mitch will let me reserve the whole top deck," he trailed off, muttering and mumbling his plans for the next night under his breath. She looked suitably alarmed when he mentioned a whole top deck just for them. She didn't want him to go wild and spend an awful amount of money on her just to try and impress her. He'd already impressed her and it wasn't by flashing money around. She reached out and placed her hand over his, squeezing lightly.

"Shawn, you don't have to go out of your way for me," she laughed, already feeling somewhat lighter and very excited for the following night. She couldn't believe that she'd finally given in and accepted his offer. She had no idea what to expect tomorrow night but from his mutterings she guessed that he was going to try and impress her. "Please don't feel like you have to spend a lot of money because I wouldn't want you to go overboard." Shawn's eyebrow quirked and she shrugged in explanation.

"A woman like you deserves the best Jules, so no arguing. You just meet me on the boardwalk tomorrow night at six. I'll be somewhere around The Brevick Hotel, so you can't miss me. I plan to give you a night you'll never forget. If you want to take it further, then I certainly won't object and if you want to just kiss me on the cheek at the end of the night, I won't ask any more of you than that..." Her body hummed traitorously when she imagined what inviting him into her apartment to take things further actually meant. He'd painted quite a picture with his words earlier and it was hard to shake it out of her mind. It wasn't like she'd never fantasized about him before, when she was alone in the shower and needed an image to push her over the edge- these past few months it always seemed to be Shawn's face that came to mind and it never failed to make her back arch and her center throb with her climax.

"Seems fair," she nodded, forcing herself to remain calm. "Come on then, let's get you out of those handcuffs Spencer," she leaned forward and fished the key that Lassiter had given her from her pocket, fitting it into each lock and turning until the snap indicated that the cuffs were now loose. She freed him quickly and stood up with him. He rubbed his tender wrists, almost pouting at the red rings that marred his skin.

"Ouch."

She shook her head at him, affection in her gaze. He glanced around before nodding to himself in some secret way before turning back to her. "What's wrong?" He didn't answer, instead dipping forwards and pressing his lips lightly against hers in a sweet kiss. He ended it as quickly as he'd started it, smiling at her surprised expression. She felt her lips quirk in a mirrored grin that a new feeling could bring. The feeling of his lips brushing over hers, no matter how chaste, caused warmth to spread in her belly. It was her turn to surprise him now, as she reached out and gripped his shirt to pull him down again.

This kiss was longer but just as innocently exploratory. She adored the taste of his full bottom lip, sucking on it gently. He returned the gesture willingly, cupping her face in his now free hands. His fingers stroked her cheeks as they parted and their foreheads rested together while they drew back lost breath. "What are you doing to me Spencer?" she asked softly, his breath hot on her lips. He was a little taller than her but not so much that she had to crane her neck to see him. He was perfect and it had been such a long time since she'd been kissed so sweetly without the other party wanting more. This bad boy, with such a disdain for authority and rules. This rebel who in their weekly chats had told her of his teenage years and his hatred of the world. Shawn, with tattoos peeking out from under his shirt and the shiny stud in his eyebrow. This was the man who was kissing her with such affection and warmth that it was making her knees buckle.

Appearances were very deceiving she decided.

"Until tomorrow night Jules," he kissed her forehead gently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Tomorrow night," she promised, suddenly feeling decidedly naughty at the thought of seeing him again and risking getting trouble with the Chief and her partner. Carlton would pitch a fit if he ever found out. But his pull was so powerful that she didn't care at all. This was exciting and new and forbidden on so many levels in her world. Oh yes, she would see him tomorrow night and damn him for making her so weak, so easily. She'd managed for so long to keep herself guarded and above silly emotions and his persistent, sweet words had finally caught her.

With one last kiss, she grabbed his upper arm and turned them both towards the door. They grinned at each other as she led him outside the room, their eyes only leaving each other when Lassiter took over with a heavy sigh and led Shawn to his freedom once more. The only difference this time, was the beaming smile on his face as he left.

* * *

It took her hours to get ready the next day and most of the time was spent trying to decide between two outfits. She'd showered, done her hair and narrowed down her wardrobe to fancy and practical. She eventually went with the jeans and sweater combination because she had a feeling that a dress might not do her any good if Shawn decided to take her somewhere like the Carnival, which she suspected he probably visited every day while it was in town. While she tidied up after herself, she cast a critical eye over her bedroom.

What if she did invite him back up here tonight?

She had a niggling feeling that she would because it had been weeks of resisting him and now that she was finally giving in, she figured that it also included letting him do all of those delicious things he'd described during their interview yesterday. The thought of his head between her legs sent delightful shivers along her spine and the thought of it being so off limits made it even hotter in her opinion. A quick change of her sheets to something a little more seductive and she was almost done. With one afterthought, she headed to the very back of her wardrobe and fished out a dark blue baby-doll that still had the price tag attached.

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth before taking it into her adjoining bathroom and laying it over the laundry hamper for later. She'd officially said '_screw it_' in her head. She was bringing Shawn back here tonight and she intended to rock his world, sexy blue lingerie included. There was no point in being shy around him because Shawn wasn't by any standards shy around her. Glancing at the clock on her wall, she breathed easily. It was only twenty past five and it wouldn't take her ten minutes to get to their meeting place. She was nervous and thrillingly excited all at the same time. She left the bedroom door open and wandered out into the living room to try and pass a few more minutes before she left.

By the time the clock ticked around to quarter to six, she was restless; foot tapping and fingers drumming on her kitchen table. She breathed a sigh of relief and locked her front door soundly behind her, setting off in the direction of the Brevick Hotel.

Sure enough, it only took her ten minutes and she arrived with five to spare and to sit on a bench in the warm night air. The day had been sunny and hot, but as the sun fell lower in the sky and the waves crashed on the sand it brought a comfortable coolness to the air. She sighed contentedly, reclining back and closing her eyes against the glare from the water. That was how he found her a few minutes later, sitting easily on the seat next to her. She looked over to him with a smile and he returned it. "Evening, Jules."

"Hello Shawn..." she nodded in greeting. He didn't need any encouragement to take her hand and pull her up from her seat and he didn't let go once as he led her along the boardwalk. The breeze from the ocean soothed their hot skin as they walked and talked. Juliet had no idea where he was taking her, but she imagined it would be somewhere along the sea front. The low sun cast a golden light over his face and he had never looked younger to her, so boyish and carefree as he laced his fingers with hers. "You didn't think I'd come, did you?" she observed, scrutinizing his expression closely. He shook his head.

"I was wondering if you'd said it just to get rid of me," he chuckled softly, squeezing her fingers. She squeezed back. "But here you are anyway and I get to spend a few hours convincing you that I can make you happy," he leaned into her side and kissed her cheek and then her neck, before pulling away and turning them onto the steps to get down to the beach.

It wasn't busy, a few couples here and there much like themselves, holding hands and walking to nowhere in particular- although Shawn did seem to have a destination for them in mind. They walked for a while more, a slow, easy pace that spared them time to talk and share the usual first date information. Shawn listened to every word that she said intently and when she bent down to take her shoes off and move into the surf of the water, he joined her, carrying her heels for her with his own shoes. She had to admit, he looked very dapper tonight. He was wearing a suit- well, most of one anyway. He had the black slacks, the shirt- a shade of blue that echoed that little lacy number waiting for her back in her apartment- and a black waistcoat that really fit him well. His shirt collar was open and another tattoo peeked out on his chest.

"How many tattoos do you have exactly?" she asked him suddenly, their hands swinging in between them as they walked, the water soaking their feet every few steps. Shawn frowned, genuinely looking as though he had no idea.

"Huh, you know I've never counted them?" he admitted. "I have a few on my arms, which you've seen. I have one on my back and another on my shoulder," he pointed to it, drawing his shirt back a little so she could see it properly. She bit her lip and he grinned. "I have a few piercings. My eyebrow for one and I can put a tongue stud in if I feel like it." All of the blood in her body seemed to rush to her head and her heart, making it pound roughly in her chest when she realized just what him having a tongue stud could mean. She cast a side glance at him, seeing him grin with amusement at her blushes.

"Do you- I mean, you wouldn't happen to have one with you would you?" she asked, not looking him in the eye. He didn't take his eyes from her face as he fished into his pocket and pulled out a little thin metal bar with a metal ball on one end, holding it out to her.

"Now why, dear Jules, would you be so interested in whether or not I had a tongue stud with me?" he asked, pulling her closer and stopping them from walking momentarily. When she didn't answer, he stuck his tongue out and she watched in fascination as he put the little bar through the piercing and clipped it into place, before pulling it back into his mouth and pulling her flush against him. "Should I take a wild guess?" he said as her breathing quickened. His mouth was on hers in an instant and it was very different to the sweet kisses they'd shared the day before. This was hot and heavy, her mouth opening almost immediately and his tongue snaking in, to play with hers. Cool metal and hot lips were a potent combination as the little ball caressed her with every motion and movement. Juliet whimpered into his mouth pleasurably, her hands finding the tops of his arms as his own slid to her waist. He tasted delicious, the metallic tang from the metal bar combining with pineapple and chocolate to leave her wanting more.

They parted to breathe heavily for a moment, Juliet playing with the buttons on his shirt and peppering little kisses over his jaw and chin. Shawn hummed in appreciation. "You know, I hear that tongue studs are good for something else too. I think we'll just have to experiment later to find out what it is..." she promised and he quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really? Because we don't have to rush things Jules-" she cut him off with another deep, passionate kiss that left them gasping for breath. "Or whatever's good for you then," he relented, wondering if she knew just what she was doing to him right now.

"We'll put that tongue stud to good use then shall we? Who knows? I might even count all of your tattoos for you," she smiled, suddenly feeling very bold in light of the moment. Shawn's chest rumbled happily under where she'd placed her hands and she laughed, letting him take one again and tangle their fingers together.

"Is that a promise?"

"Just wait and see," she teased, wondering suddenly where all of this boldness had come from with her. But she mentally shrugged it off. She was having too much fun with him to wonder why she was being this way. Shawn just brought her out of her shell, that's all. She felt safe and brave around him, like she could take on an army and win. He gave her courage that she had no clue was hiding deep down inside of her and she loved it. He was fantastic. To prove her point to herself and to him, she reached up on tip-toes again for another warm kiss. "How would you feel about my place and a pizza?" she asked quietly against his lips, pecking sweet kisses against each other as he considered it. He didn't deliberate for long though, when he felt her hand brush against his stomach and his mind was well and truly made up.

"What are we waiting for?" he jumped to the task at hand, dragging her behind him as she laughed. They almost ran the stretch back to the Brevick Hotel, putting their shoes on. From there, Shawn let her take the lead seeing as he had no idea where her apartment block was. The streets were just as quiet as the beach by now and the sun was hovering lowly on the horizon, just peeking over and streaking the skyline with reds and pinks and oranges that caught the ripples of the ocean and made it sparkle beautifully. She tugged him along, their laughter breathless and childish. Anticipation balled in Juliet's stomach at the thought of slipping into the bathroom midway through their evening and coming out a few minutes later in a blue baby-doll.

He made her feel sexy- deliciously so.

They reached her apartment in record time, Shawn's hands on her waist and his lips on her neck as she fumbled with her key and the lock. He sucked softly, groaning in delight and pleasure when she curved her ass back into his crotch. "You-" he mumbled, fingers digging gently into her hips as he pulled her back against him. "Are a bad girl, Juliet O'Hara." The key missed the lock for the third time as she let out a shameless and teasing moan. "You know, I would take you right here, right now Jules. In this hallway where anyone could see us, I would fuck you against your door and I wouldn't regret a second of it," he rumbled. Her breath left her lungs as another moan, louder this time. "Ooh, Jules. You really love dirty talk don't you?" he nipped at her neck with his teeth, hands slipping around to her stomach. "I bet you're wet for me already." He assumed correctly and she nodded her head quickly.

A loud shriek of outrage from their left brought them back to reality and Juliet's flushed, mortified face turned to see her fussy neighbor Mrs Lamb looking aghast, standing in the hallway with a bag of shopping in her left hand.

She felt Shawn laugh against her.

This wouldn't bode well for her at all. She and Mrs Lamb were always at odds with each other. The older, well-bred woman was always complaining about imaginary noises from Juliet's apartment. She'd even gone as far as to complain to the housing commission about her younger neighbor. Juliet knew that she hadn't made a single noise to bother the uppity old hag at all and she knew that most of the time she would go out of her way to stay quiet. The look on her face right now though was priceless.

The old woman looked horrified to find the couple practically dry humping against the front door. Shawn, however held no qualms and gave no second thought as he spoke. "What's wrong lady? Never seen a horny couple copping a feel against a door before?" She produced an inhuman, spluttering noise of indigence as she went for her door with her key. Shawn wasn't finished though, having heard about Lamb before during his weekly chat with Juliet. "Don't worry if you hear any screaming! That'll be us. I'd recommend ear plugs if you plan on sleeping tonight!" he called as the door beside them slammed shut.

The second the door closed, the pair dissolved into giggles. Shawn's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her neck. "I'm bad?" she laughed. "If I'm bad then you're pure evil, Shawn Spencer," she jammed her key into the lock at last and they almost tumbled inside.

"She was asking for it, gawking at us like that. It's not my fault you're so goddamn irresistible," he was back to lavishing attention on her throat, tongue lapping and soothing wherever he decided to bite down lightly.

Juliet was boiling and much to her own embarrassment, she felt like she was on bloody heat as his hands caressed her body. She twisted around so she was face to face with him, kissing him hotly and backing him against the wall of her living room. He slammed into it with a grunt of pain before she was kissing him feverishly again and distracting him. The room was filled with their panting, ragged breathing as they stumbled from wall to wall and from one piece of furniture to another, moaning and kissing and exploring each others bodies. Shawn hitched her leg up to rest on his hip, forcing the bulge in his pants against her throbbing center and thrusting roughly.

They both cried out, names and swear words ripping from their lips simultaneously.

Shawn's hands were everywhere. On her stomach, her hips, her ass, cupping her breasts and flicking his thumbs against her nipples through her shirt. It took every ounce of her will power and strength to remind herself that there was a sexy piece of lingerie going to waste in her bathroom. "Shawn..." she mumbled into his neck, her eyes shut as he slowly rubbed her through her jeans. "Shawn, hold on..." he paused, hand still cupping her and he pulled back to look at her face, his eyes glazed just like hers. "I had a surprise for you, if we'd happened to end up here tonight. Which we did. So, if you can keep yourself in your pants for just a little longer, I think you'll like it," she cupped his face, kissing him sweetly but soundly. He nodded, catching his breath and releasing her leg from his hip. He stepped back, running his hands through his hair.

Juliet glanced down, eyeing the front of his pants, which were very tight by now. He looked so aroused and like he was having a difficult time containing himself that she grabbed his arm and tugged him into her bedroom to wait for her. Pulling him towards her with his shirt, fingers curled into it and her lips against his. "Feel free to strip while I'm gone," she winked, grinding her thigh upwards and making him jerk and groan when she rubbed the hard length of his cock through his jeans.

"You're not as innocent as you make out," he observed, watching as she sashayed into the bathroom. She threw him a teasing smile over her shoulder before shutting the door. She stripped herself of her clothes in record time, shimmying into the baby-doll and fixing her hair in the mirror before he'd even managed to strip himself of his waistcoat, belt and shirt. He was just kicking his shoes and socks off when the door opened again, revealing her to his very hungry eyes. He let out a strangled moan and without removing his pants, sat heavily down on the bed. His jaw was slack as he took in her pale skin, contrasting gorgeously with the dark blue of the lacy little number she'd slipped into. His cock twitched and strained through his pants and he growled at the heat and arousal pooling in his stomach.

"You like?" she asked, twirling and smirking when he gawped wordlessly. It took him a moment to regain the power of speech.

"Like? Jules, I'm so hard right now that I'm about to rip these pants without my hands..." She laughed. Shawn certainly had a way with words and he grinned back at her, ruffling his own hair with both of his hands. "Although, as beautiful as you look right now, I think it would look nicer on the floor and you would look even better sitting in my lap." He raised an eyebrow and she couldn't argue. She pushed away from the door frame, climbing into his lap with her hands resting on his shoulders. He looked up at her, pure sex and fire exuding from his whole body. Her hands explored his chest for the first time, running along his stomach and the broad plane of his back. She teased his nipples, enjoying the way he'd jerked in her grasp when she did. When she did it again, he groaned pathetically into her neck and she smirked.

His hands weren't idle however, bunching up the lacy material on her thighs and helping her hips rock against his. "Jules, let me go down on you," he mumbled into her hot skin. "I really want to taste you." She nodded, her breasts pressed against him and rubbing gently against his chest through the lace. His quick fingers slipped the straps down from her shoulders and he peppered each part of her exposed skin with kisses. Juliet sighed contentedly, enjoying the lavished attention she was getting. He stood up and took her with him, before turning and setting her gently back onto the bed. He knelt between her legs, pushing her thighs apart and rubbing his big hands over her skin. She gripped the bottom of the blue fabric and pulled it over her head. Her hair fell around her shoulders, curled and soft. He zeroed in on her breasts the second they were revealed.

He kissed and licked at her stomach, nuzzling and hooking his thumbs around the sides of her little black thong. He pulled a pink, hard nipple into his mouth and sucked hard- earning a gasp and moan of desire from her. "Shawn," she urged him on, still sucking and nipping. He pulled his hand up to the neglected breast and rolled a nipple between his fingers.

When he released her he continued to kiss and lap at her hot skin, urging her to lift her hips so he could remove that pesky thong. He tossed it over his shoulder when he pulled it off. Looking up at her, she smiled down at him. He grabbed his forgotten jacket and slipped a hand into the pocket to find his tongue stud. She raised an eyebrow as he clipped it in place. "Tell me Jules, how do you want me to eat you out? Do you want me to leave you begging, on the edge for what seems like forever wishing you could cum? Or do you want me to work your clit until you're bucking and screaming and keeping that miserable old woman next door up all night?" he purred seductively.

She whimpered, tugging at his hair gently and tangling her fingers in it.

"You had me at bucking and screaming, Mister Spencer," she tugged him closer. He grinned in a wolfish manner and without another word, spread her legs wide with his hands and dipped to lick a line over her clit, pressing his tongue stud against it and drawing a sharp gasp from Juliet.

It was a brand new, instantly breath stealing sensation. His hot, strong tongue combined with the sharp chilly smoothness of the metal ball. "Oh fucking wow!" she fell backwards into the sheets and when he laughed against her he sent pleasant vibrations throughout her body. He licked and hummed and sucked on her clit until she was quivering and shaking, her legs draped over his shoulders. He gave a grunt of pleasure himself when another rush of arousal met his tongue.

"You taste amazing baby," he soothed, one of his arms hooking under her thigh and his fingers spreading over her stomach. The other hand came up to stroke the wet folds of her pussy, spreading her and slipping two fingers inside snugly. She bucked and gave out a guttural moan, resisting the urge to grab the back of his head and pull him in even closer to her. He went in further anyway, sucking hard on the little bundle of nerves that sent waves of pleasure through her body. With a swift movement, he switched his hand and his tongue. Now it was his fingers circling and rubbing her clit with an elegant dexterity and his tongue- with that incredible little stud still on it- pushing inside her as deep as he could go. Juliet's back arched away from the cool sheets as she keened, crying out his name.

"Shawn! Oh fuck, Shawn," she whimpered and swore as she came under the assault, her whole body shaking and quivering under him. He continued to stroke with his thumb gently through her orgasm, keeping her rolling through the waves and only settling when he stopped. He got to his feet easily, using his thumb to wipe away her arousal from his lips and suck on it with a grin. He raised an eyebrow at the sight before him, his cock practically begging to be inside of her. Legs still spread for him, her center shiny with arousal and a light sheen of sweat on her body, Juliet lay panting in the aftermath of an earth shattering orgasm.

He unzipped his pants and let them and his boxers pool around his ankles before kicking them away. Juliet raised herself up onto her elbows, biting her lip and quirking an eyebrow at him when his cock sprang to attention. He gave a happy groan at the feeling of freedom from his pants. They'd been almost blood restricting at one point and as Juliet sat up, he took himself in hand and stroked one long path from the base to the tip. Juliet grinned, shifting to the edge of the bed again and batting his hand away. Shawn glanced down as she nuzzled his cock softly, pressing a kiss to the head. He groaned a happy sound, his head falling back and his hands going to her hair.

One fisted in the blonde locks as she took him into her mouth and he hissed when her tongue lapped at his sensitive, swollen shaft. "Tell me, Shawn," she drawled playfully and he glanced down, just adoring how she looked with his cock centimeters from her rosy lips and her hand wrapped around the base. She stroked him once and he grit his teeth with huff of air.

"Just how should I suck your cock today? Hard? Fast? Slow?" she teased, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the head and scooping up his precum with her tongue. Shawn shook his head at her with a smirk.

"You _do _like dirty talk. I knew you weren't a good girl Juliet. Shame on you for trying to convince me otherwise... But to answer your question, take it nice and slowly Jules," he purred, stroking her hair and leaning his head back again to enjoy her soothing ministrations along his shaft. She stroked and caressed him, running her finger over him and tracing each little vein that she could see on him. Little noises of pleasure slipped from her throat as his breathing picked up pace and he moaned her name loudly, his hips bucking. She kissed along his length, lifting his cock to press against his stomach as her mouth descended further to his balls. His eyes went wide and pleasure exploded in his thighs and groin. He had to pull away, breathing deeply to calm himself down and clenching his hands into fists.

"Something wrong?" she asked innocently and he shook his head at her. She shimmied back onto the bed and fell against the pillows, her legs crossed daintily and her hands resting on her stomach gently. "Then what are you waiting for?"

He dived for her, grabbing her around the middle as she laughed and struggled against him. His fingers dug into her sides, finding all of the little ticklish spots that made her shriek and and plead for mercy from him. They giggled childishly on the bed, Shawn pinning her down with her arms above her head as he tortured her. It only took her a few seconds to turn the tables on him and she found out just how ticklish his neck was. With a little bit of training recall, she had him underneath her in seconds with his arms and torso pinned between her thighs. She got her own back gladly until he relented and cradled her head to turn her into the sheets again.

She hiked her legs high on his waist, locking her ankles together on his back and her hands linking behind his neck. Shawn settled comfortably on top of her, gripping himself in one hand and rubbing against her teasingly. He coated himself in her arousal, the head of his cock catching her clit and causing a whimper to escape. "Please Shawn, no more teasing. I want you inside me," she begged softly and he couldn't deny her when she asked him like that. He pushed in ever so slightly, easing in slowly just past the head. She raised her hips and urged him onward and he obliged quickly, carrying on until he was all the way inside. He stopped moving again, his head dropping against her shoulder with a groan of ecstasy. "Everything okay?" she asked breathlessly, teasing in her voice and his body shook with a laugh. Her nails trailed along his back softly, not digging in as her hands explored him. She went as far as she could before coming back up to cup his cheeks.

They kissed slowly and rhythmically as Shawn started to move at an easy, light pace. He was only pulling out halfway before driving himself back into her and it was a wonderfully languid rocking motion that they fell into. Neither one cared about being quiet in the least, loud- very indecent- moaning echoing off of the walls and probably able to be heard three floors down if the assholes were lucky. Shawn was pushing all of her buttons and everything she'd ever imagined about having sex with him was being erased bit by bit.

Because Shawn wasn't having sex with her at all. Shawn was making love to her. Slow, unhurried, passionate love and his eyes never left hers.

"Hmm, I told you that the first time we were together, I was going to make love to you didn't I?" he mumbled against the shell of her ear as he lapped at it. It was like he'd read her mind. She nodded against his shoulder, finding much more coherent thoughts impossible when he was buried inside her and the base of his cock was hitting her sensitive clit with every little movement. "I'm going to do both to you tonight Juliet," he continued, his breath hot on her and his hips rolling against hers in a simultaneous movement.

"Both?" she managed to get out between panting, ragged breathing.

"Love you and fuck you. _All night _if you let me. I'll have you in every different position you can imagine," he promised, nibbling on her bottom lip and the thought of what they were going to be getting up to tonight triggered another rush of arousal over his cock. He groaned happily. "I'll bend you over the bed and fuck you as hard as I can or you can ride me, slow and sweaty while we savor every little movement... Or I could quite happily eat you out for the rest of the night because if you let me, I'd stay down there for the rest of my life," he added with a chuckle and she joined him. They both regretted laughing so hard because vibrations rumbled through them and their moans only got louder as a result. "You deserve it all Jules. You deserve to be made love to because you're the most amazing woman I've ever met," he was back to being a romantic fool and her heart stuttered over a beat when he said that. She pulled him down softly for a kiss.

"You're pretty damn phenomenal yourself, Smooth Criminal," she nipped at his bottom lip and he raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "What? I thought it suited you," she gave no more explanation, just squeezing her inner muscles around his shaft and drawing out shamelessly erotic moans from both of them as he loved her. They rocked together deeply until Juliet felt the ball of pleasure in the pit of her stomach explode. She arched from the bed and screamed out his name as she came, her orgasm trembling along her nervous system and shaking her very core as she bucked and writhed and trembled her way through it.

Shawn kept thrusting at a quicker pace to draw it out for her and as a result, the heat and tight clamp of muscles on him brought his own orgasm. One more deep thrust and he came inside her, hot cum filling her as he bit down on her shoulder to stop from yelling out himself. Juliet shivered in delight at the feeling of him cumming inside her and she contracted her muscles over him several times more until they were both completely spent and out of energy. They collapsed fluidly back into the bed, groaning and panting and stroking each other affectionately. Shawn stroked her cheek warmly, kissing her while Juliet wrapped her arms around his waist to stop him from pulling out of her. "Stay in me," she muttered and he nodded, the both of them sweaty and exhausted.

It was ten minutes before either one of them moved again, Shawn gently pulling himself out of Juliet and rolling onto his back beside her. Juliet followed him though, straddling his waist as he looked up at her in amusement. "Hey little Troublemaker," he breathed, hands on her waist.

"Hey Smooth Criminal," she replied with a smile. "What do you say we order some pizza and then you can get back to that promise to love me and fuck me all night long?" she asked, smoothing her hands over his chest in a massage like motion. He nodded, a grin on his face. "Let's see just how loud you can make me scream tonight, Shawn. Oh and you have six tattoos," she kissed him again, her tongue massaging his and that little stud that had brought her so much pleasure. Maybe she'd get one. Blowjobs would make him explode she mused.

"That sounds like a challenge, Miss O'Hara."

"Oh, it is."

"I gladly accept."

* * *

**A/N: I vanished for a while, but I'm back to give you this random Semi-AU thing that I thought up. I always thought it would be fun to have Shawn flirting and coming onto Jules if he were a criminal on the other side of the table and it would be so damn wrong that it only made things hotter. So yes, here it is! Oh, and I don't usually like doing it, but I stole that _'Hey little Troublemaker_,' line from '_Django_' (A movie I urge you all to see) because when he said it, I immediately thought that it would be such a hot thing for Shawn to say to Jules in something.**

**Random life updates. My bosses daughter passed away suddenly and I've been working a shit tonne lately to try and ease any pressure off of him so he can spend time with his family. It was very sad and since I've known the family my whole life, I want to try and do something to make things easier for them. So while I'm exhausted, it's for a good reason at least. **

**Nothing else really exciting has happened since last time, so nothing new anywhere else. Oh, except for one little thing... Psych starts in a MONTH! How excited are you guys? Since I'm a spoiler whore, I already know how Shules plays out and I have to tell you all this- there are going to be some scenes that you're all going to love. I'm talking really romantic scenes that you'll all be talking about forever!**

**Bye for now, beautiful readers!**

**Reviews are like attempting to do the splits at a cousins wedding when you're drunk. You have fun at the time but have no idea why your pants are split and you can't walk the next day.**


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh come on Lassie, it'll be fun and you know it. Don't deny that you love a good fancy dress party as much as the next man! I've seen that Rocky Horror get up you were saving for next Halloween," Shawn shot an easy grin at the lanky Detective, whose expression currently bordered between murderous and extremely frustrated.

Much as it always did when he was around. Shawn hadn't let up on the poor guy for most of the morning and thanks to both the irritating Psychic and the weather, Carlton Lassiter now had a splitting headache. It thumped loudly in his skull with every new word out of Shawn's mouth until his voice eventually just became white noise.

Shawn was seemingly determined to push him to the edge today and he had wavered several times with his hand over his gun just willing him to push a little more.

Shawn snickered to himself when the vein in the irritable Detective's temple throbbed violently. If he kept up this pace, he'd give the poor guy an aneurysm before lunch was over. Leaning against a pillar, savoring the cool marble against his bare arm, he glanced around the room at the various Officers who were desperately trying the stave off the heat of the day with whatever they could find. Buzz was handing out ice cream and lollipops, one of which he'd grabbed on the way in. It was currently melting in his hand because it was strawberry and he'd been hoping for pineapple. The Chief was in her Office with one of those massive desk fans, just sitting in front of it with her eyes closed and completely unaware of anything other than the cool air.

No-one had anything unnecessary on. Jackets had been tossed aside and ties were thrown over the back of chairs. Even Lassiter himself had his shirt sleeves rolled up and his usual jacket was no-where to be found. He'd been fanning himself with his paperwork all morning when Shawn wasn't annoying him about the Policeman's Ball that night. It was too hot for Balls, he'd informed him- two seconds before he'd stupidly realized what he'd said. Then it was back to putting up with more of Shawn's immature jokes for what seemed like eternity and a day. Everything felt that much longer when it was hotter than the Sahara Desert and it wasn't just the police who were feeling the heat of the weary day.

The consultants were faring no better, even if Shawn tried not to show it. He'd taken a freezing cold shower that morning to try and make himself feel clean again but the very second he'd left his air conditioned apartment, the sun had dampened his tee-shirt with sweat once more and he'd long ago given up on escaping it. It was a deadly heatwave, much like the city had never seen before.

There was a hose pipe ban in place, including sprinklers and refilling pool water. Paddling pools were also out of the question as was throwing water balloons at your best friend in an attempt to cool down. People were miserable. The sea and the beach were packed solid every day with people wrestling for a place in the water without much luck. It was filled from dawn to dusk with men and women who looked as though they were about to drop from the heat. A lot of them had. The hospital staff had been rushed off of their feet everyday with at least twenty or so idiots suffering from heat stroke or severe sunburn because they'd fallen asleep on a deck chair or on their lawn.

There was little reprieve at night like some had hoped for because there was no breeze, even from the ocean. The sun blazed high in the cloudless, bright blue sky from six in the morning to after nine at night and the citizens of Santa Barbara were having a hard time dealing with it. They were used to warm days sure, but not like this. This was torture. Everyone was irritable and sticky, barely able to focus on getting to work let alone cases. They hadn't had anything in a few days and Shawn guessed it was because the murderers and villains of the City were too damn hot to carry out their dastardly plans. There was going to be a crime spree when the heat finally broke.

If it ever did.

Gus had taken to pretending to get snacks from the Psych Office fridge and spending half an hour with his face in between the shelves in search of relief. Electricity bill be damned, he'd said. Shawn was not as lucky. The only thing that kept him going at night was his air conditioner. Well that and... certain other perks that came with the heat. Say, a certain blond Detective who was currently sucking on an ice lolly like it was a life line and it was becoming almost obscene in Shawn's opinion. The little moans that were escaping her throat with every draw certainly didn't help him out any. So no, he hadn't been hanging around all morning because he enjoyed Lassiter's company at all. He'd been hanging around because Juliet was currently on her third ice pop and she showed no signs of slowing down even now. Shawn secretly hoped that she ate them all day. It certainly made for interesting viewing and more than once he'd been forced to sit behind one of the vacant desks when his pants became just a little too tight.

He was transfixed on her tongue as she trailed it to catch another droplet and he didn't notice her look up and catch him staring. She sighed in exasperation and mistook the lust on his face for something different. "Look, I know it's my third this morning but damn it Shawn, I'm too hot to care!" she groaned, swiping her hair from her eyes and looking at him as if she was pleading with him to understand her predicament. Shawn's lips curled into a smirk and not an innocent one. She was definitely too hot.

"Jules, I'd personally get you every ice pop in this Station if you let me watch you eat them," his voice was low as he swung his feet up on the desk and watched her expression out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes went wide when she realized what he was implying and her face flushed red. She went back to her paperwork, not looking at him again for a while but continuing to eat the lolly. Shawn kept watching her with barely suppressed glee. It was like watching porn he mused to himself and he found himself wishing very much that he was the thing she was so intent on finishing with her mouth. It would certainly give him fuel for his fantasies later that night.

His head fell back as the image of Juliet on her knees in front of him came to mind.

Those shiny, full lips centimeters away from his cock as she smiled up at him, maybe with her hand wrapped around the base just teasing him with tiny strokes until he was on the edge... His stomach clenched as he felt himself harden in his pants and he forced his thoughts towards things that wouldn't get him thrown out of the Station for being creepy. He'd almost let out a loud moan and he only just caught himself before he did. It was more difficult that he'd thought it would be to distract himself and it took him a few minutes to get rid of his erection completely. There was something about this heat that had turned him into a horny bastard around Juliet the past few days. Even more so than usual.

Every time they saw each other- be it at the Station or out in the street, Shawn couldn't stop himself from imagining all the different ways each scenario could go. It always ended with one or both of them bare ass naked and begging for release. His mind was in the gutter from morning until night because of her and those curves, those lips and those big, innocent eyes that she could turn on any criminal and make them sing like a bird. He wanted her so badly that he'd taken to immersing himself in fantasies at home just so he could relieve some of the pressure in his gut. Still, he was trying his best to be a good boy though and so he tore himself away.

He went back to bothering people about what they were going to the Ball tonight as. It had been the Chief's idea initially. She wanted to raise money for a few of the charities around the city and a Policeman's Ball was the perfect way to do it. Many of the higher powers in the city had thought it was a brilliant idea and they had agreed to be sponsors on the night. The Chief had been thrilled. Shawn sent a glance at her office. She didn't look so pleased now. Twenty four hours after her brilliant idea of cramming one hundred people into a stuffy hall in costumes no less, the heat wave had buried the city and she'd cursed the day she'd ever had the idea at all.

It was being held at the City Hall at seven that night and fancy dress was mandatory much to his surprise. No wiggle room on that subject. He'd already picked himself out something decent enough with the little time he'd been given.

He was going as Eddie Valiant from _'Who Framed Roger Rabbit'_. He had the whole costume already finished and the main reason he'd picked it was because he could just take off the coat and jacket and save himself from the heat. Had there not been a heatwave in the city, he might have gone for something a little more creative but he felt like he just wanted to be comfortable. Well, with Juliet around, comfortable might be a bit of a stretch. She moaned softly around the ice pop and Shawn let out a strangled groan of his own.

Juliet raised an eyebrow in his direction when she heard the noise. "Something bothering you Shawn?" she asked innocently and his gaze narrowed. Was she really going to play this game with him today? Sometimes she would flirt back and sometimes she would scold him and he could never tell what mood she was in on what day. Today it seemed she was going with flirty.

"Nothing..." he answered a little hoarsely and nodded, clearly not buying it. She could see right through him sometimes and he'd often wondered if she knew about his little psychic deal.

"It's just, you seem a little distracted," her tongue ran a long line along the side of the lolly and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, cursing just how arousing that was. With a sly grin, she took it into her mouth almost fully and sucked heavily on it until she drew back nothing more than a stick. Shawn swallowed and his erection came back full force- so suddenly and so powerfully that he had to pull the desk he was resting on towards him so it covered his lap. He whispered a swear word, his eyes not leaving her lips or the little stick that she threw into the trash.

"That wasn't fair," he fidgeted in his seat and her response was a sly grin when she pushed her seat out to stand up. She made a show of stretching and he felt himself twitch longingly. God damn it... He whined softly in the back of his throat. She walked towards him and he made sure that he covered himself with his hands, hunching over the desk a bit. Juliet smirked.

"Life isn't fair Shawn. If it was, I'd be helping you out right now," she leaned in to his face and Shawn resisted the urge to pull her against him and just take her right there on the desk, people watching or not, he didn't care. She glanced around to see if anyone was listening. They weren't. It was too hot to eavesdrop and she wasn't cooling him down at all. She plucked at his tee-shirt absently but he followed every movement with a passion. "You'd better go and take care of that before you ruin a perfectly good pair of pants."

Fingertips ghosting over his shoulder, she wandered off to get another ice pop and left him sitting there with a pained expression on his face and the urge to go and finish himself off in the men's room. He was so turned on right now it should be illegal, straining against the zipper of his jeans and cursing the fact that he'd worn denim. This thing between himself and Juliet was coming to a boil. He could feel it. The past few weeks had been a blur of flirting and movie nights that ended with them falling asleep on each other on the couch. Between all that and the inside jokes and the heated glances, Shawn knew it was only a matter of time before one of them caved and kissed the other. Right now the only thing holding them back was stubbornness over who should make the first move. He still didn't know what her outfit was going to be tonight and he was becoming very desperate to find out.

She was back pretty quickly, shooting him a smirk when she saw that he was still there and looking him up and down before sidling past and sitting delicately back in her chair with the lolly in hand. "So Jules," he cleared his throat and tried again to make himself comfortable. Easier said than done with this much sexual tension heating up his body. "Are you dressing up tonight? Going as a tease, maybe?" he muttered lowly, for her ears only. She held back a smirk, leaning forward so he could hear her.

"Shawn, I'm going as the biggest tease of all time..."

That statement hung heavily in the air between them and he was suddenly so excited for tonight he could barely wait. "Is it just for me, or?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Oh how he wanted it to be just for him. He wanted her so badly that she was all he thought about. During the day, on a case, in the shower, out for a run, in bed at night she haunted his every waking thought and even a few of his dreams. Half the thoughts were obscene and the other half were romantic and he didn't know which he liked more. All he knew was that he liked her. He more than liked her, damn it. She licked her bottom lip before replying.

"If you're a good boy."

"Fucking hell Jules, this is torture," he moaned, running his fingers through his hair and not even caring when he ruffled it beyond neatness. He didn't care if anyone heard him at this point. She was actually trying to kill him and the only thing that gave her own arousal away was the blush on her cheeks. Other than that she remained entirely composed. He didn't know how the hell she managed it sometimes. He was falling apart at the seams here. She gave him a playful pout.

"Shawn," she began, almost sympathetically. He leaned forward. "That's the whole point..."

* * *

He'd removed half of his costume by the time he'd actually arrived at City Hall, leaving them in the passenger seat of Gus's car. The trench coat and jacket had been far too much for him. The second he'd opened his front door, a wall of heat had hit him and he'd barely made it to the car without passing out. He'd kept the hat on though and the silly tie too, because he liked them and the way they looked on him. He even had the braces snapped in place over his shoulders. But that was the extent he could manage. He'd even been forced to roll up his sleeves at one point. He felt oddly smart for someone going to a fancy dress party and he noted a few times that the dress pants would hide any unfortunate problems he may acquire tonight. Especially if Juliet was going to be in the same room as him in a costume. All he'd thought about all day was what she was going to be dressed as and just what she'd meant by the biggest tease of all time.

She wasn't there when they arrived, much to his disappointment and he was begrudgingly forced to spend his time with Lassiter and Gus. Lassiter had, much to no-ones surprise ever, come as himself. Or a Detective as he'd so plainly put it. Shawn informed him he'd was very disappointed and that he'd probably broken a few of the women's hearts that night. Lassiter had not been amused by the joke one bit and Shawn had actually had to back away from the glare he'd received.

Gus, bless his soul, had come dressed as a caveman. He'd told Shawn that it was the only thing in the shop that hadn't come with the warning 'May Cause Heatstroke'. Shawn agreed but he couldn't agree with just how safe that giant club Gus was hefting over one shoulder was. He'd already almost taken out a group of people and smashed an entire tray of drinks because he wasn't paying attention. Shawn had been forced to duck several times and he'd only hit Lassiter once because he'd been threatened with the use of force if he did it again. Hence Gus sulking all night and taking to leaning on the club like a gentleman's cane.

He'd been getting more an more agitated as the night wore on and Juliet hadn't made an appearance. It was hitting eight thirty before his best friend finally dug an elbow into his side and he looked towards the doorway where everyone else was gaping.

"Holy crap."

He felt his own jaw drop and his breath leave his lungs before he could stop it happening and much like every other man in the room, he could feel himself begin to slip into an almost neanderthal like state at the vision who had just walked into their midst. It actually took a few seconds before he worked out it was her because she'd changed her hair color.

There was no way that costume wasn't meant for him and him alone. She'd come dressed as fucking Jessica Rabbit, the sexiest cartoon character and biggest cock tease on the planet. His heart skipped so many beats he thought he was going to keel over right there on the floor. Her hair had been dyed a flaming shade of red and the sparkly, faux-diamond studded red dress turned her into an absolute bombshell in heels. It was cut right down to her lower back and curved around and upwards to cup her breasts in just the right way. It was floor length and flowing but just as it was in the cartoon, it was split right up to her thigh.

He could see a little suspender peeking out as she sashayed across the room towards him and he swallowed a groan. He was never going to have a clean thought about her again. Her heels were shockingly high and her arms were covered with light purple gloves that reached just over her elbows.

That sexy pout of hers was defined with dark red lipstick and her eyes were dark with eye shadow. He almost fell over himself when she reached them, looking both pleased and embarrassed at the attention she was currently receiving from half of the room. She reached out her hand and he took it, his mouth still hanging open in awe. She'd done this to try and make him explode. There was no way he was leaving here tonight without blue balls and only half of his dignity in tact.

"You look..." he took in the red hair and the dress that was every wet dream he'd ever had about her. He swallowed hard in an attempt to find words that sounded like words and not just noises. All brain function had currently ceased past the odd expletive. Lassiter and Gus were staring wide eyed beside him and he couldn't blame them in the least. "You look fucking stunning, Jules," he managed, his voice hoarse and a little shaky because the sudden urge to pin her against the nearest surface and screw her brains out was just overwhelming. He wanted to hear her scream his name so loudly that everyone in the city would know just who was making her come. His breath hitched almost embarrassingly. She reached up and fixed his tie for him while the rest of the single men in the room could only look on in sheer jealousy.

Fuck them all, Shawn mused as her fingers brushed his throat and chest as she smoothed his collar and then his tie. They weren't getting anywhere near her tonight if he had his way.

He pressed a kiss to the back of her gloved hand and she beamed at him, allowing him to lead her away and to a vacant table near the back of the room- all the while still staring with a certain intensity at her. A jazz band had struck up on stage by now and he had to lead them around quite a few dancing couples, grabbing two drinks for them from a passing tray before he sat with her. He'd managed to get them a table with a view looking out onto the rest of the city and then the ocean beyond and when he sat heavily in the seat opposite her, even the view couldn't drag his eyes away from her. She was ten thousand times more gorgeous than any view the city could conjure up for him and he leaned back in his seat, fingering the stem of his champagne glass while he looked at her. Eventually he found something to say that wasn't a suggestion for them to go somewhere else.

"So, red head huh?" he cocked his head to the side, noting that her hair had been done in almost the same style as Jessica Rabbit's. Her hand went to her hair almost as though she'd forgotten all about it and her cheeks burned.

"Yeah, it's one of those twenty four hour colors," she explained. "I wanted to go the whole way with the costume so I figured why not? Do you like it?" she raised an eyebrow and he didn't quite know how to answer that without stuttering like he was back in High School. It took him a few seconds to compose himself enough to answer.

"If I told you what I thought of it really, would you slap me?" he asked, lifting his drink to his lips for a sip while all the time watching her expression.

"Depends on what you say," she responded, giving him an in. His grin turned almost wolfish and she took a big gulp of her own drink to calm her nerves. Shawn set his glass down on the table. He couldn't tell her that he wanted to watch her hair fall over her eyes while she leaned over to suck him off could he? No, no that would probably be considered a limit that he shouldn't cross just yet. He could tell her that if and when they actually got around to doing it. Ever since those ice pops he'd spent the whole day wondering just how well Juliet could give him a blowjob and as the thought resurfaced again, her felt his chest constrict. No, he should probably keep it at least a little bit PG.

"I think it would look great spread over my pillows," he eventually said, his voice nothing more than a purr. She didn't look surprised at his response in the least. He liked that. She wasn't afraid to banter right back at him and it always left him shockingly turned on.

"You're so sure that we're going to end up in bed together aren't you?" she reclined a little bit in her seat, the split in her dress revealing a lot more of her thigh than she'd wanted to show off. Shawn didn't mind, his eyes trailing up her leg as far as he could go. Juliet had to clear her throat to get him to focus back in on the conversation. "Focus Shawn. You've seen my legs before," she reminded him. She worse skirts a lot. He must have noticed at some point. He shrugged though.

"Yeah, but never quite like this... As for your question Jules, yeah I am sure. It's only a matter of time before one of us caves in. That dress and that costume were dirty tactics tonight," he admitted. She knew how to play the game, he'd give her that. She was playing it far better than he was, anyway. She hadn't been the one with her jaw hitting the floor tonight. "What I mean is, I doubt I'd ever affect you the way you've affected me tonight Jules."

He was surprised when she barked out a laugh.

"_Please,_" she drew out the word. "You think you don't get to me when we're at the Station and you're in a tight tee-shirt, all bare armed with your messy hair and that frustrating smirk?" Well. He hadn't thought so. Juliet was a stunner. He was, well- he was Shawn. It seemed that she hadn't been as oblivious to him as he'd first thought. He shot her a wide grin, clinking his glass with hers. "So, the only question now is, what do you plan on doing about is, Detective Valiant?" she swept a bit of hair from her face, twirling her finger in it before tucking it back behind her ear.

"You remember that Jessica was married to Roger, not Eddie, right?" he asked, his throat suddenly dry when she'd purred out the word Detective. She was going to rock his world tonight if he played his cards right. Right now, he was playing with all of his aces on the table.

"Shawn," she tutted with a teasing scold, wagging her finger at him. "There's no way that she didn't have a thing for Eddie. Besides, it's that much _naughtier_ when you have to sneak around, isn't it?" she glanced behind him towards her partner, Gus and the Chief who were constantly shooting the pair confused looks, wondering what the hell was going on. Shawn turned his head to look back at them, before facing her again with a question on his face. Was she suggesting what he thought she was suggesting? He felt a groan escape from his throat and she sent him a delicious smile. "What I'm saying is, Detective," she twisted her hand into his tie again and pulled him closer. "Is that this is such a big building and it would be a shame if we happened to get lost on our way outside... ~_So why don't you do right, like some other man do_?~" she singsonged the lyrics of Jessica's song and he throbbed in his pants.

With that she released his tie and he sat back down. She stood from the table with a languid stretch and a few of the men around her tried to look nonchalantly. It didn't work and Shawn felt a protective growl rise in his chest, even though Juliet could more than look after herself. She began to walk away and it was only when she was halfway across the hall itself that Shawn's brain kicked back into life ad he followed, almost knocking his table over in the process. He could hear Gus calling after him and Lassiter muttering something but Juliet was like a siren call that he just had to answer.

He followed her as though he was floating, always a good bit away from her but always keeping her in sight. She led him through long hallways and up stair cases until the noise of the party was just a distant rumble far down below. He could barely bring himself to care that everyone had seen him follow her out and he didn't give a flying fuck if they knew why they had disappeared. He wanted her and he wasn't going to stop until she was crying out his name for the rest of the night. When he arrived at the top floor though, his little tease was no-where in sight. The only thing that caught his attention was the big double door at the end of the corridor, which was slightly ajar.

It was the only door in the place and so he ventured forward, wondering what he was going to find on the other side. He hoped she was naked because as hot as that dress had been, naked Juliet was always going to be hotter. "Jules?" he muttered, pushing the heavy door open a bit wider and slipping inside. It was dark in the room aside from the moonlight streaming in through the two big windows on the far wall. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness for a second and it dawned on him he was in the library.

Shelves of books lined the walls and the staircase that led to the upper level. Big, heavy iron bars filled the space between two lower level shelves and he wandered towards them, leaning over the big table in front.

He yelped in surprise when a warm body molded into his back, his heart beating fast and not stopping even when he realized it was Juliet. "Shawn, imagine seeing you here," she hummed against the shell of his ear and he let out a groan when her tongue flicked out to catch it. "It's almost like you were following me," he felt her smile against his neck and he gave a warm, low laugh. She was going to tease him wasn't she? He didn't care as long as she sat in his lap while she did it. Then she could feel exactly what her teasing did to him.

"Just a bit, yeah," he answered.

Turning him around with a hand on his arm, Juliet was the same height as him in her heels and her nose brushed against his. Shawn leaned in, only just managing to get a little taste of her bottom lip before she'd pulled back with a sly smile. He whimpered longingly. He'd been so close to kissing her that he could literally taste her tongue on his. Oh how he wanted her tongue in his mouth. "Jules, stop teasing me," he pleaded, trying to move forwards again to kiss her. Juliet was having none of it though, pushing him until he was forced to sit on the table and scoot back until his back was against the iron bars between the shelves. "What-"

She climbed onto the table with an easy movement, considering just how high her heels were and towered over him, long legs either side of his thighs and his eyes couldn't stop themselves settling on the apex of her legs. "Fuck," he breathed heavily, wondering just what the hell her plan was for him. She reached down and gripped his tie before kneeling over him, almost straddling him and fulfilling his earlier fantasy of her in his lap. She gently undid the knot, her pacing slow and languid and driving him mad. She slapped his hands when they rested on her hips and he pouted with a whine. He wanted to touch her and pull her against him. Juliet it seemed had other ideas for him. She pulled his tie out from under his collar and motioned for him to put his hands behind his back. "Oh Jules, I don't think so," he laughed, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't get to touch her for ages.

She smirked. "Oh no, Shawn. You'll do it or I'll make you," she informed him, her face millimeters away from his and her breath hot on his lips. With that warning hanging in the air, he complied with her wishes and stuck his hands through the iron bars. She tied his wrists together easily, without even looking at what she was doing. When she pulled away, Shawn tentatively tried the knot, testing it and finding it much stronger than he'd anticipated. He pulled harder and still got nothing, before he gave up and rested his back against the bars again.

Juliet was still almost sitting on him, one hand on his chest to keep him from moving about too much. She smiled.

"For being such a good boy," she hummed, close to his face. She kissed him, long and slow and Shawn moaned along with it. Soft lips caressed his fervently, her tongue slipping out to meet his own eager one. Fingers went into his hair, spearing through and destroying the hold his gel had. He didn't care. He could have sex hair as long as Juliet was the one giving it to him. She let the kiss carry on for a little while longer and he drank her in, her perfume and her lipstick and her taste. Her fingers fell to his belt and he froze when her palm ghosted over his erection. "Hmm, my my my, Shawn. Someone's very happy to see me."

"He's been happy to see you since this morning Jules," he retorted, resisting the urge to push his hips upwards to seek out her touch. He wanted her hand wrapped around him, stroking him and bringing him to his peak. then again, he also wanted to bury himself between her legs and never resurface and he didn't know which one he wanted to do more. But right now, he could have neither because his hands were tied behind his back and he was completely at her mercy whether he liked it or not. Just to clarify, he liked it very much.

She slipped the braces from his shoulders one at a time and they bounced loosely around the tops of his arms. He wanted to grab her and fuck her brains out right there on the table but he could do nothing but let her tease him. He would get his revenge later, he decided. He would get his revenge on her all night long if he had his way. She wouldn't be able to walk by the end of it. Her lips found his jaw, tracing and trailing through his stubble and down to his throat where she nipped and licked trails of fire onto his skin. He couldn't stop the pathetic whimpers and pleads that were escaping him and he dreaded to think what he would be like when she actually touched his shaft. He hoped he could have a little bit of self control at least. Although it wasn't looking good for him he thought, when deft fingers flicked open the top button of his shirt.

With every button she popped open, she would dip her head and press her lips to the skin of his chest. She pulled the shirt out of the top of his pants and spread it open wide, seeing as she couldn't take it off his arms. Her tongue traced patterns and lines across the plane of his chest, eliciting a long groan from him when she caught one of his nipples. She spent a good few minutes teasing them, scraping her fingernails over one lightly while the other was given rapt attention by her mouth.

Every now and again she would glance up through those black, long eyelashes and Shawn would swallow roughly in an attempt to make himself calm down.

They both jumped a little when his phone rang loudly in his pants pocket and Juliet gave him a look. He shrugged. He'd been a little too busy to turn the damn thing off and he hoped it hadn't spoiled the moment between them. Juliet seemed to have other ideas and she reached into his pocket, making a grand show of wiggling around to fish the phone out. She brushed against his cock several times and he swore loudly, his jerking into her touch as he cursed the person on the other end of the phone line.

Juliet answered as though she didn't have him completely at her mercy and was not currently channeling a temptress. He was amazed just how quickly she could go between sex goddess and normal Detective.

"Hello? Oh, hi Gus," she smiled down at Shawn, fingers dipping over his abdomen, through his happy trail and just under his belt. He bit back a groan of frustration. Gus was talking on the other end, seemingly confused as to why Juliet was answering his phone. She gave him a filthy smirk that rivaled the one he'd given her earlier. "Shawn's a little _tied up_ at the moment." Good choice of words, he thought. "He told me to answer..." she replied, thumb circling softer than a whisper over his crotch. Shawn raised his hips into her touch and she withdrew her hand with a grin. "Hold on, I'll ask him. Gus says, do you want a ride home?"

Shawn gaped at her openly.

"The only ride I want right now is you riding my cock," he informed her with a rough tug on his constraints. She didn't even blink at his lack of etiquette, instead just pressing a finger against his lips so he stayed quiet. He took it into his mouth and sucked on it, pleased when he saw her so far clear exterior crack a little bit when his tongue swept over the digit.

"He says no," she paraphrased for him beautifully, pulling her finger away from his mouth and waggling the phone in his direction when she listened to the reply. "Gus wants to talk to you," she pressed the phone to his ear before he had a chance to protest. Shawn was in no mood to talk about how he was going to get home. All he knew is that he was minutes away from burying himself in tight wet heat and having Juliet bucking away on top of him. Now was not the time for a phone conversation with his best buddy.

Who shockingly still remained so even with his terrible timing.

"What!?" Shawn snapped into the receiver and Juliet raised an eyebrow at his tone. "No Gus, I don't care that they have shrimp. No, I'm not looking for the secret treasure room either man. I'm just a little b- busy!" he jumped in alarm when Juliet's free hand began to stroke him through his pants. He bit back a deep groan of desire, deciding it was not something he should do down the phone to another guy. She squeezed lightly and he grunted something unintelligible into the phone. Juliet pulled the phone away quickly before he could give them away, still teasing him with the light brushes of her fingers.

Putting in her brightest voice and pretending that she wasn't jerking off a tied up psychic, she went back to the conversation. "Sorry about that Gus, Shawn hit his foot on one of the tables... No, he's not in a bad mood as far as I can tell. Are you grumpy, Shawn?" she asked lightly, pressing her palm against his cock and rubbing the fabric over him. He slammed his head back against the bars, just avoiding knocking himself out.

"More like horny," he grumbled, wishing she would hang up so that they could get back down to it. He could barely contain his erection, which was now fully visible through his pants and Juliet was making good use of that fact, easily finding the tip and pressing lightly on it.

"Got to go, Gus. I wouldn't hang around for Shawn. I can give him a ride," she said, looking straight at his face which had gone dark with desire when she'd said it. She hung up without another word and dropped the phone onto the table beside them, dropping forwards onto her hands so they were face to face again. She kissed him soundly, tongue playing with his and Shawn's breathing quickened almost painfully so. When she pulled away, she stayed close to him. "That's a promise you know," she ran a gloved hand over his stomach and down to tug at his belt. "I will give you a ride. The best you'll ever have in your life." Shawn was seconds away from yelling hallelujah and rejoicing that he was in fact going to get some release tonight. He'd been wondering if she was just going to leave him tied up here and ready to burst.

With that, she finally unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops slowly, in an almost torturous way. Tossing it aside to join his phone, she plucked open the button of his slacks and then slid the zipper down as slowly as it would allow, all the while close to his face with her breath on his lips. Shawn whimpered pathetically, wanting those lips around him. But much to his frustration, she stopped when his pants were open and backed away. "Jules!" he whined as she backed off of the table.

He shut his mouth when he realized what she was about to do. Each glove came off, first one and then the other, sliding down her arm and pulled off of each finger teasingly before she dropped them onto the floor by her feet. Then it was time for the dress and the part he'd been looking forward to more than having her around him. There was no zip on it as it was held up by the harder fabric around her breasts. She shimmied it down, revealing pert, pink nipples to his hungry eyes. His mouth watered and it was his new goal to take them into his mouth before the night was over. She pushed the dress down, over her creamy stomach and then past her naval and to her thighs, showing him the little black scrap of fabric that covered her.

It didn't need coaxing off any more, pooling to the floor around those killer heels and Shawn's eyes roamed over her as she stood in front of him.

It was the thongs turn next, pulled away from her as she stepped out of it, one foot at a time. Shawn could have come there and then just seeing the neat little triangle of curls between her legs. He shifted and tried to pull at his restraints again but with no success at all. Juliet smirked, lifting the thong in her fingers before hopping back up onto the table and crawling towards him. Every movement and Shawn was a little more gone than he was before, desperate for anything she would give him.

She stuffed the little panties into his pants pocket much to his abject arousal. She definitely wasn't getting those back. She urged him to lift his hips a bit and he did as she asked, letting her pull his pants and boxers down just enough to release his cock to the hot air of the room. He made a noise of sheer relief now that he wasn't being so constricted anymore. Juliet gave him a look, her tongue peeking out to lick her lips as she took him into her hand. "Woof," she muttered, lightly squeezing the base and drawing out something between and laugh and a shout of pleasure from her lover. Sitting back on her haunches, her thighs parted and his eyes immediately zoned into where he really wanted to be. "Something you want Shawn?" she asked lightly and he raised his gaze back to her face.

"I want you to let me go so I can go down on you," he said, rolling his shoulders in some lackluster attempt to free himself again. Her chest flushed red when he said that and he figured she must have gotten a mental picture. He really was keen to get between those gorgeous thighs and bring her to her peak with just his mouth and his fingers. He wanted to make her forget her own name if he could.

"There's plenty of time for that Shawn," she nuzzled him, biting down on his bottom lip and drawing it out a bit before letting him go. He swore softly, his cock still in her hand and even though she wasn't moving her palm, it was still making him harder than ever before. He could feel himself pulsing in her grip and it was always a good sign when she didn't let him go. "Right now, I want to know what _you _want." He paused at that. What he wanted? More than anything else he wanted her mouth on him so he could watch her head bobbing up and down between his legs. Yes, that's what he wanted more than anything but it would hardly be fair to ask that of her- "Shawn, tell me," she urged with a nip at his shoulder.

She stroked a line along his shaft and he bucked into motion. "Suck me off, please?" he asked before he could stop the words coming out. Instead of hitting him, she just smiled in agreement and nodded. Before he could even comprehend that his daydream was about to come true, she'd dipped her head and taken the head of his cock in between her lips. He desperately wanted his hands to be free so that he could bury his fingers in that gorgeous hair and set the pace, but for now he was content to just watch his shaft slip in and out of her mouth with each duck of her head.

Soft hair tickled his thighs and she paused to tuck it behind her ears and give him an even better view of what she was doing to him. Her mouth was scorching hot and her tongue would run along the veins and trace little patterns on the head, making him wish he could return the favor to her just so she could see how crazy she was making him. What her mouth couldn't cover, her hand took care of- stopping him from thrusting too far into her mouth all at once. His hips rose and fell with the rhythm she set and he could hardly say anything other than her name again and again.

He felt her swallow a little bit around the tip and he saw stars, his cock throbbing and his gut begging for his release. He didn't want to come in her mouth though. Not tonight anyway. Tonight he wanted to come inside of her while she was moaning and saying his name. She was making little noises around him, sending vibrations over him and into his stomach and making his cries of her name grow louder. He desperately wanted to fist his hand in her hair and drive upwards to find his release and his sore wrists twisted against the tight fabric of the tie, muscles straining in his arms. Juliet noticed his frustration and lifted her head to smirk at him.

She leaned in for a long, wet kiss and he could taste himself on her. He didn't know if it was erotic or not but he was leaning more towards the erotic part.

"Don't worry Shawn, you can get me back next time. Tease me to within an inch of my life," she promised and he nodded. He would. He would make sure she never forgot the experience because he'd leave her begging to come again and again, all night long if he had to. Then he would drive into her and fuck her until she couldn't see straight. He was looking forward to that. But for now, he remained at her mercy.

"Jules, please," he groaned, desperate to be inside of her. She smiled, straddling him with one arm around his shoulders and the other resting her hand on his chest. He could feel the heat from her center near his straining shaft and the urge to whimper like a man starved of food was overwhelming. "Please," he tried again, hoping she would take pity on him a bit. She dipped her hips and he felt wet heat on the tip of his cock. He bucked upwards, desperately trying to find it again but she pulled away and he could have cried.

"Beg for me again Shawn," she stroked a hand over his cheek, clearly enjoying having him so powerless beneath her. He didn't even care at this point. She could whip him to within an inch of his life if she wanted, as long as she was fucking him at the same time.

"_Please _Jules. I'm begging you, please," he mewled pathetically, his face falling into her neck as her nipples rubbed against his chest.

His begging seemed to appease her enough because she stroked his hair comfortingly and reached down to grip the base of his length and hold him steady. Shawn could have died from sheer relief then and there, although he should probably wait until after they were done. She sank down onto him, taking him in bit by bit and they both let out long, simultaneous moans of relief. It seemed like hours ago since she started this little game and he was so desperate for relief from the throb and ache that he would have let her do anything to him at this point.

She braced her hands on the bars either side of his head and he stared in wonder as she began to move, breasts bouncing softly and she rose and fell in his lap. He wasn't the only one who'd been affected by her game it seemed, noticing just how wet she was around him. "Oh yes," she drawled, her eyes falling shut as she rode him slowly, her pace languid and rocking.

Shawn could only watch her and feel himself get closer towards the edge that he'd been wavering on all day. His self-restraint must have been off the charts he mused for a second, before tight inner muscles fluttered around his cock and brought him back to her.

He strained forward and caught a nipple between his lips, groaned when she bucked at the new sensation. "You like that?" he asked softly and she managed to nod, even with her head thrown back. He took long hard draws on it for as long as she allowed him and he swore when she finally drew back and away from his eager mouth. Leaning back, her hands fell away from the bars and went to rest on his ankles behind her so she could lean back even further. Shawn had forgotten that he was still basically dressed, with just his shirt and fly open. It just made the experience that much hotter seeing as he had a completely naked woman riding him for all she was worth.

The sight of himself sliding into her fully before emerging again shiny and wet was almost too much for him and he grunted loudly, forcing himself to raise his eyes to hers instead. But Juliet was having none of that. There was a reason she'd picked this position and it wasn't because the table was comfortable on her knees. She wanted him to see every little part of them, every little thing he'd ever wanted to happen and she wanted him to memorize it so it kept him awake at night and kept him distracted through the day. She wanted him wild and trembling underneath her and she wanted him to let go and come for her. "Don't look away," she urged him breathlessly and he swallowed, his eyes now following the hand she was trailing down her front.

Both his eyes and her fingers fell onto her clit and she circled it slowly, moaning out his name as she did so. He made a strangled noise of pleasure and her muscles clamped down on his cock for a moment when she hit a particularly sensitive part of her clit. Shawn's hips were rising and falling as best they could from the table and his gaze was stuck on that shiny little bundle of nerves that he desperately wanted to take into his mouth and suck on. He wanted to dip his tongue inside her and make her say his name like she'd done just seconds before.

She ground down against his lap and Shawn watched his cock fill her again, spreading her and making her whimper with every thrust. She felt so good and as her hips rolled on his, he felt her tighten ever so slightly. She was close and he knew it.

"So hot Jules, I can feel you baby. Come on," he growled out, his voice deep and sexy, desperate for her to find her release so he could find his with her. Her bucking got faster, more sporadic and less timed until she was crying out his name and her muscles were milking his cock for everything he had. Her orgasm tore through her and one hand went to her hair as she trembled, the other still working her clit through the storm of sensations.

Shawn had never seen anything so hopelessly arousing and it only took the sight of her writhing on him for his own release to wash over him. A loud moan of her name ripped from his throat as warmth and tightness spread throughout him and he came, deep and hard inside of her. The wet heat was pleasant and they both whimpered as Juliet fell forwards against his sweaty chest a few seconds later, whimpering his name and a few choice swear words. He laughed breathlessly when she did that, his head lolling to one side when she kissed his neck. She lazily undid his binds and he pulled his arms from behind him, wincing at the sore muscles before wrapping them around the naked woman in his embrace.

He nuzzled her neck, his hands smoothing up and down her back as he finally got to touch her. She purred with every touch and motion, lifting his hat from beside them and setting it on her head, before leaning back with her hands on the back of his neck. He kissed the tops of her breasts languidly, finally content now that he was no longer tied up and desperate for release. "That wasn't in the movie," he grinned cockily, hands on her hips and stroking the damp skin her found there.

She let out a giggle. "No, it wasn't was it?" Now that they weren't thrusting against each other in the throes of passion and had relaxed, the room felt suddenly much cooler than it had. "The heat must have broken," she mused, noting the pleasant coolness that washed over their skin. It was about time this heatwave left them alone.

Shawn rested his palm on her lower back, with a smirk. "Well, if you're cold I could think of a thousand ways I could warm you back up."

"Is that a promise, Detective?" she purred, finally pushing his shirt along his arms and letting it drop to the table below them. Shawn nodded slowly, dipping in to kiss her neck. It was definitely a promise on his part.

"Oh yes, Mrs Rabbit. Now, if you'd kindly pass me my tie, I think it'd be better for both of us if you were restrained. Safety procedures I'm afraid," he growled low against her skin, keeping her close against his body and suddenly desperate to rid himself of his pants like he had his shirt. Juliet dropped the tie into his hands without so much as a hint of protest. "Now tell me Jules, have you been good or bad?" he sent her a sinfully wicked grin which she returned when he snapped the tie tight between his hands. Bringing her wrists together in front of her, she shivered with delight when he bound her.

With all the promises of the night to come, Juliet took one last liberty and kissed him deeply; her tongue tangling with his before she pulled back. "Very, very bad..."

* * *

**A/N: You can blame 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' for the birth of this fic! I would also advise you to listen to 'Why Don't You Do Right' while you read it because that's the song I based it around. Either Peggy Lee's version or the version done by Jessica Rabbit in the movie. Although Jessica Rabbit's is far sexier. Even I have a hard time watching her without questioning my sexuality a little bit. Sexy cartoon characters for the win! **

**Anyhow, I know I've been busy with my other fic and I felt guilty that this hadn't been updated in forever, so have some kinky-ish Shules to tide you over until the next episode.**

**Reviews and reviewers are like Jessica Motherfucking Rabbit. Sexy as hell and a killer in high heels. Even the men.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

Eyes flickering open as daylight struggled through the curtains, Shawn Spencer stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly into the quiet air of the room.

He smacked his lips a little, rubbing sleep from his eyes. His mouth was horribly dry and his head ached a bit but then again, he'd never been able to hold his wine all that well. He was more a beer man than anything else and it seemed his headache agreed with him. Champagne was the worst of the bunch but at least he hadn't been drinking that last night. His brow furrowed. Speaking of last night... He rolled onto his side to face the doorway, eyes adjusting as he finally realized that he wasn't lying on the couch in Gus's apartment. He was in his own room. His and Juliet's room that he hadn't been in for weeks. He sat up quickly, blood rushing to his head and his vision blurred painfully. He rubbed his hands over his face, resisting the urge to fall back into the bed as the covers fell to his waist and bunched as he leaned forward.

So, his hangover was worse than he'd thought it was then. He gave a soft groan. What was he doing here? It was the last place he'd thought he would be. He remembered a vague picture of himself arriving the night before with a bottle of wine and roses, but the rest of the night was a blur even with his impressive memory.

He'd assumed that the second Juliet saw that it was him at the door she would slam it in his face like all the other times he pleaded with her for redemption. Clearly she hadn't though. Had she slept on the couch? The bed beside him was empty but the sheets were rumpled and he was- wait. Was he? He peeked under the covers, his eyebrows almost hitting his hairline. So, to sum up, he was in his own bed that he used to share with Juliet, he had a thumping hangover and he was bare ass naked. It wouldn't have been an unusual situation a month ago by any means. Many a Saturday night he and his girlfriend would enjoy a drink and then get busy between the sheets to finish off the night.

But that hadn't been the case lately by a long shot.

Juliet was still, up until last night, refusing to hear him out after his secret had come out the night of Lassiter's wedding. It had been three long weeks of heartache and dreams about how crushed her face had been when she'd put it all together. That one little lie that he'd never intended to hurt her with had spiraled out of control and broken her heart. He hated himself for it and he'd thought that she hated him for it as well. Then again, here he was in their bed with nothing on and the sheets half off the bed. Something had gone on last night.

Looking around for more clues as to what happened the night before and trying not feel too hopeful in case she was still pissed off, he glanced into the bin by the side of the bed. He immediately spotted three used condoms and three empty wrappers. Okay then, so something had definitely happened between them. He finally fell back into the cool sheets, wondering where Juliet was and why she'd given in after weeks of him pleading with her to listen.

She refused to give him the chance to explain and he couldn't blame her. Everyone she'd ever trusted had lied to her at some point. Her brother, her con man of a father who had broken her heart more times than she could count. She'd relied on him. Trusted him- and he'd let her down. His stomach rolled at the thought of it and he knew it wasn't the hangover doing that. Not for the first time since she'd found out, he thought himself a first class jackass. How could he have done that to her, knowing what she'd been through in the past few years? Why hadn't he just come clean about his Psychic abilities when he'd had the chance?

That night with those big eyes looking at him pleadingly and her voice breaking while they were surrounded by happy couples... He could have talked his way out of it, he knew that. He could have told her that Herb had given him the receipt or that he'd lifted it from the table without thinking when they'd found him in the concert. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to lie to her face anymore. He was tired of having to pretend to be something he wasn't. He couldn't keep being dishonest to the woman he wanted to spent forever with and even if it meant hurting her in the short term, it would surely be better than her finding out twenty years from now when they were married and had kids. He swallowed at the thought, the image of her in a white dress walking towards him burning into his mind. Or of her with a little boy in her arms, messy hair like his and freckles on his nose like her.

He needed to see her now and they needed to talk. Sitting up and ignoring his head spinning, he hadn't even gotten one leg out of bed when she appeared in the doorway quietly. He gulped, his mouth suddenly useless because she was wearing his shirt from last night and nothing else. He remembered that he'd tried to dress a little smartly to maybe get a few brownie points with her. He stopped moving and chose instead to lean back against the headboard and watch her closely.

"Good morning..." he said softly, his eyes on her face. He tried to work out what kind of mood she was in. Was she feeling forgiving or was she angry at him still? Would she hear him out this morning or was she going to kick him out the first chance she got. He couldn't tell at all because she was giving nothing away. It was a moment before she blushed a bit and looked down, playing with the hem of his shirt and he couldn't keep the look of surprise from his face. Was he forgiven? He was almost too afraid to ask.

"Morning," she answered finally, pushing away from the door frame and walking towards the bed. She sat next to him, her legs crossing and his shirt covering her hands and dipping all the way to her thighs. He felt his throat go dry at the sight of her because no matter how many times he saw her naked, Juliet could always take his breath away. No matter what. There were times in their relationship that he couldn't believe that he'd managed to convince a woman as hot as her to actually date him. He shook himself out of his thoughts because that train led to more thoughts of her in that beautiful dress and then onto her face when she realized. That was going to haunt him for quite a while.

His hands bunched in the sheets nervously. "So, did we...?" he motioned to the bin and she nodded, clearing her throat.

"Uh yeah, quite a few times actually," he thought he saw her smirk but he couldn't be sure. "Hows the hangover?" she asked suddenly after a few more moments of silence and Shawn realized that he hadn't thought about his headache since she'd entered the room. He shifted a little bit from side to side, trying to gauge just how sore his head was. Hmm, not as bad as before but not great either. He decided not to play it up. She probably wouldn't be in the mood to pander to him this morning. Instead he just shrugged it off lightly and didn't make more of it that was needed. He slipped out of the bed and wandered towards the bathroom. He needed to pee and brush his teeth before he could have an adult conversation like the one he knew was coming. Juliet watched him go and he realized he was still naked.

He grabbed one of the loose sheets from the floor and tied it around his waist apologetically. "Sorry. I'm just gonna," he pointed towards the bathroom and she nodded in understanding, rubbing the back of her neck. He could have laughed at just how awkward they were being with each other had the situation not been so serious. But he just shut the door behind him and tried to gather himself a bit. So he and Juliet had slept together last night and she seemed pretty calm this morning, even though for the past three weeks she hadn't let him even speak to her.

Maybe they'd both been a little more drunk than they'd liked to have been the night before. He wasn't complaining though because it was one step closer to a reconciliation that just days before he'd thought to be out of the question altogether. He did what he needed to in the bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth, feeling much better by the time he was done. He came back into their bedroom, sheet still around his waist and was surprised to see Juliet unbuttoning his shirt from her smaller frame next to the dressing table. He cleared his throat and she turned around slowly, the shirt open just to her breasts and no more. He tried his best to keep his eyes on her face though.

"Uhm, I'm a little sketchy on the details last night Jules. Think you can fill me in? You know what wine does to me."

He seated himself on the edge of the bed, making no move to get dressed. This was his home after all and he didn't have anything to do that was more important than sorting this situation out. She sat across from him on the little chair she kept in the room and sighed, twisting her hair in her fingers. "You came over last night with wine and roses. I wasn't going to let you in but you wouldn't stop whining until I did..." he was relieved to see her smile a bit when she said that. At least she wasn't pissed off at him then.

"Next thing you know, we're downing our third bottle and we're crying and then one thing led to another. Then here we are..." she motioned to their surroundings and it all rushed back to him like a tidal wave. He remembered them talking and sobbing over slurred words and then stumbling, kissing towards the bed. After that they just seemed to fall back into the rhythm of their relationship. Good sex and plenty of it. He held back a grin at the warm familiarity of it all. He'd missed this desperately. He'd never been so lonely as he had been sleeping on that damn couch in his best friend's place. There was heavy silence again and when he looked at her, his heart broke.

She looked so lost.

So completely confused and all alone.

He'd done that to her. His heart constricted in his chest and he felt a lump form in his own throat. A salty tear rolled down her perfect cheek and he resisted the urge to pull her into his arms and insist that everything was going to be alright. He wanted to tell her that they would be okay. That they were going to make it because they were strong and he loved her so much. He didn't know that. This was all going to be up to her today.

"I miss you Jules," his own voice broke a little pathetically and he hated sounding so weak. He needed to be strong but she was his everything and they were balancing on a knife edge.

He couldn't lose her. Not after everything they'd been through to get here. "I miss you so fucking much it hurts to get up in the morning. It hurts to open my eyes and not see you there, with some cute grin on your face because you're dreaming about something. Or waking you up with kisses so you'll smile that gorgeous smile at me. I miss us making breakfast in that kitchen and you laughing at me for getting pancake batter everywhere but in the pan..." her hand was over her mouth now and her eyes were squeezed shut as she cried. "I miss our inside jokes that only we can get," he laughed through his own tears. "I miss having those silly competitions with you at the Station that you always win because you're so _amazing_," he stressed the word hard. "I miss our Saturday's when you don't have work and we'll just stay in, drink beer and listen to jazz and make love all over the place."

"I can't walk away from you Juliet and I'm never going to give up on you no matter how much you want me to. I would rather _fight_ with you than make love to anyone else because you're the only woman I've ever met who could match me word for word and joke for joke. You keep me in line and you make me whole. I could never love any one else as much as I love you and- and I can't live without you. You keep me grounded and you complete me Jules. Ever since I laid eyes on you in that diner and you were just so... _you._ Please Jules, please just let me explain everything to you so you can at least get both sides of the story. Please don't make this decision until you know everything."

She sobbed softly into her hands and the sounds shattered him. He hated seeing her cry but those heart wrenching sobs were tearing him up inside and he didn't know what else to do. "Shawn please don't make this harder than we've already made it," she pleaded softly. He clenched his teeth and dropped to his knees in front of her, taking her hands.

"No, no sweetheart, don't say that. I'm on my knees, begging you Jules. Baby, don't say that," he kissed the back of her hand desperately, pressing it to his wet cheek. She tried to pull away weakly but to no avail. He hadn't shaved in a few days because he was so lost that he hadn't bothered. It tickled her knuckles and her head dropped again. Her eyes were sore from all the crying she'd done lately.

"Do you still love me?" he managed to get the words out before his voice broke again but the question still hung heavily in the air. He didn't think he could stand it if the answer was no. He needed her love like a flower needed the sun. He needed her to survive.

She nodded and he sagged in relief.

Of course she still loved him. She'd loved him for years. For what felt like forever and a day. All of his jokes and his stupid, wonderful smile that he would direct at her when she was annoyed and suddenly she wouldn't be any more. The way he touched her, brushing her cheek or the back of her neck when no-one else was looking. The way he was just himself no matter what anyone thought of him. He didn't care if he was standing with the Queen of England he would never change who he was for anyone. Love him? She burned for him. He was her soul mate, her everything. But he'd hurt her so badly. Lied to her for seven years and she felt so angry and stupid that she'd even fallen for it.

She pulled away and stood up, her hand over her mouth and her body turned away while she cried. She was angry, so angry about the lie but she'd never stopped loving him for a second. He was Shawn. Her Shawn. Some stupid lie wasn't going to change the fact that she was in love with him. He stood up shakily from the floor and walked towards her. He enclosed her in his arms and he didn't let her go even when she struggled a little bit. It only took a few seconds for her to bury herself into his chest as he held her. Shawn's heart felt like it was going to explode because while they may have had sex the night before, this was the more important part. She was letting him in again, so slowly and bit by bit.

His Jules... He stroked her back while she cried and when her arms finally wound around his waist to hug him back, he cried with her even harder. "I love you so much sweetheart. I love you so fucking much," he nuzzled into her shoulder, not loosening his grip on her for even a second. Her hand found the back of his head, fingers buried in his hair deep as they held onto one another for dear life.

"I love you too," she assured him because she knew that she couldn't leave him wondering about something as serious as that. "But Spencer, look at me," she demanded and he did, pulling his face back to rest his forehead against hers. "I need to know everything Shawn. I need you to explain it all to me and be totally honest otherwise I can't trust you. You have to give me this Shawn. I deserve this at least because I want to trust you again. I miss you too and I don't want you out of my sight for as long as I live but for that to happen, you need to give me honesty."

He couldn't believe the opportunity she was giving him at that moment. She was going to take him back? There was nothing he wouldn't do for that and telling her his back story or how it all started was nothing if it meant he could call her his again. "Anything baby, anything for you. No more secrets, I swear to you," he nuzzled her, pressing a kiss to her lips and happiness shooting through him when she returned it and her arms wrapped around his neck. She gave a little jump and suddenly he had an armful of Juliet, fused against his mouth as he carried her to their bed. It felt so good to be able to call it that again.

Their bed. Their home. Them together.

He set her on the bed softly, the mattress bouncing underneath her before he followed and crawled along her body to hover over her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her because in the morning light she was practically glowing. She reached up and cupped his cheek. "This bed was too big with you not here," she admitted softly. "Sometimes during the night I'd wake up and roll over, expecting to find you there to cuddle with and there would be nothing but cold sheets. Shawn, I've missed you so much. I love you. I could never stop loving you. We went through so much crap to get to this point and- and I don't think I could live my life without you in it," she pulled him down closer and cuddled into him like she'd wanted to on all those lonely nights when she'd cried and missed him, in spite of what had happened. "What made you do it Shawn? What made you lie?"

"Oh baby," he sighed, knowing that this story was one he'd hoped never to have to tell again. Kissing her forehead, he rolled onto his side and she went with him, straddling his waist above the sheet as she got comfortable. His hands rested on her thighs and he rubbed light circles, taking a second to enjoy her framed in golden light, with rumpled hair in just his shirt. He didn't think she'd ever let him see her like this again and yet here they were. The elation he felt was almost overwhelming. He couldn't wait to tell people that he had his girl back. That he was moving out of Gus's place and coming _home. _Right where he belonged. She was his home.

"When I was a kid," he began, feeling her hands rest lightly on his chest. He took comfort from her touch and continued. "My dad noticed that I was far more alert of my surroundings than other kids my age. I could remember things from years before at the drop of a hat. I could remember what the weather had been like at breakfast three years before hand and other crazy crap like that. By the time my mom figured out that I'd inherited her eidetic memory my dad was already all for training me up to be some super cop that would make him so proud one day. He was convinced I was going to do great things," he gave a bitter chuckle.

"An eidetic memory and super observational? Wow. You should have been a cop. You would have risen pretty quickly through the ranks Shawn," she informed him and he shrugged in answer.

"Rebellious teenage years Jules. I didn't want to be what my dad wanted me to be. I know it seems stupid but I lost a big chunk of my childhood being something that I didn't want to be. I wanted to go out a play with my friends and pretend I could fly like superman. I was just a kid and my dad... I know our relationship is healing but when I was a teenager, I blamed him for so much. I hated him sometimes Jules. So I ran away from it all. It was the only thing I was ever good at. Running away..." he trailed off, a far away look in his eyes. Juliet brought him back to her with a light kiss on his lips. He smiled at her gratefully.

"You're not like that anymore. Look at you. You could have run away Shawn but you're here and you've fought for us," she stroked his hair and he was glad that she was so understanding now that the anger was wearing off. He was glad she was giving him this chance to explain everything.

"I'd always fight for you Juliet," he cupped her cheek in his palm. "By the time I came back to Santa Barbara I was still a wreck. Couldn't hold down a job, didn't know when I was going to take off again. So to make money, I would call in tips to the Police Station about things I'd noticed and they hadn't. Then I'd collect the reward money. Pretty smart idea huh?" She nodded, and he gave her a cheeky smirk. "Well, that is until some up and coming Detective decided that my tips were a little too detailed for me not to be involved," he gave a fond roll of his eyes at the memory of the man Lassiter used to be. Who'd have thought they'd become such good friends in the end?

"Oh my God, Carlton?" she asked and he nodded, amused at her disbelief. "Carlton arrested you?"

"No no no, he called me in when I turned up to pick up my reward money. So to get out of it I panicked and the first thing that came into my mind was that I was psychic. Of course he called utter bullshit on it but because I was hyper observant I could tell him all of these things about himself and the other officers. I was right every time. Caught him another criminal in the process and outed his affair with his then partner. That's why you got transferred here Jules," he shrugged and she gaped a little bit. She'd gotten her dream job because of his lie? She's been made Detective because of him? Her hands went to her mouth in shock.

"Shawn, do you have any idea how bad it was in Miami? Drugs and murders every single day and I was nothing but a low level cop who aspired to be so much more. When the position came up in Santa Barbara, it was the one thing I'd wanted all my life. I was going to be a Detective. I met my partner and my friends, I met _you _all because you lied. It was because of you that I didn't have to stare death in the face because of some low life junkie everyday," tears burned her eyes and she wished that she'd given him the chance to explain sooner. She wished she'd controlled her anger sooner. He sat up and leaned backwards against the headboard, letting her hug him while he rocked her gently back and forward.

"When I solved my first case," he continued.

"I was so excited that I'd found this cool new job and it was so much fun to do. Putting away dangerous criminals, reckless danger and pissing my dad off all at the same time. So I opened Psych and dragged Gus into it. He protested at first but hey, he's never missed a case has he?" he smirked. "And then... Then one day I went for breakfast at my favorite diner. I went outside to get a paper and when I came back, this gorgeous woman was sitting in my seat. So naturally, I go up and I'm flirting with her and she's flirting back and then she pulls a gun and I just... I don't think I've ever seen anything more arousing and bad ass at the same time," his eyes were on hers as he spoke because this part was important. Very important. He circled his arms around her tighter, wanting her as close as possible for the next part.

"I didn't think anything more of it until we went up against Scary Sherry and I thought you were going to be killed by an axe wielding maniac. Up until then I'd been flirting with you and thinking about you because you were aloof and professional and that really turned me on. You were playing hard to get and I liked that. The thrill of the chase. I didn't know then. Not until I took that axe off of you that night and I was so relieved that you were alright. Then I was gone. I was in love with everything about you and suddenly my flirting turned serious and I sort of forgot I was lying to you every day. I was trying so hard to win your heart that we found a groove and just rolled with it because I didn't think you would ever say yes to me," he looked almost sad at his train of though and she swallowed hard, nuzzling him.

He accepted her affection gladly, returning it. "Then we were on that bridge and we were kissing and we'd finally made it Jules. We were together and we were so good for each other. We were easy and in love. The sex was fucking mind-blowing. Still is, as a matter of fact," he grinned and she slapped at him so he would continue. "Anyway, by that point I was digging a hole so deep that I couldn't even see daylight anymore. I didn't know how to tell you and I was scared that if I did tell you, I would lose you and everything we'd worked so hard for. So I kept lying and digging deeper and deeper. It was a vicious cycle, you have to understand that baby. I never set out to hurt you. I could never do that to you. I didn't know how to tell you because I was scared and so that just led to more lies and... you found out anyway. Look where that got me," he shook his head, ashamed of himself.

Juliet was quiet now, taking everything in and fitting all the pieces together in her head. A lot of things made sense now. A hell of a lot of things. She felt like an idiot for falling for it. She should have known that there was no such thing as psychic but he'd been so damn convincing that there couldn't have been another explanation.

But now, hearing him spill his guts about his reasoning and learning that without him she would still be slaving away in Miami without her best friend in Lassiter and without having met all these amazing people... She knew why he'd lied and it was true, he'd never intended to hurt her. By the time they were together he was already in deep. "I'm so, so sorry Jules. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked, hands on her waist now as he looked pleadingly into her eyes.

"It won't be easy Shawn, keeping this from Lassiter and the Chief. It goes against everything I believe in," she sighed, swiping her hair from her eyes and he nodded, guilt flooding his face.

"Sweetheart, I would never ask you to do that if you didn't feel like you could. If you think it's the right thing to do, then you have to tell them. I don't want to jeopardize your job or your friendship with Lassie. It's too important to you."

"You would do that? You would sacrifice everything- even your freedom just for my happiness?" she felt a lump in her throat at what he'd just offered to do for her. To save her job and her partnership if his lie every became public, he was willing to let her tell everything and maybe go to jail for it? He would give it all for her? Love blazed in her veins at just how much he'd matured over the years.

The old Shawn wouldn't have stuck around to see if she would or not. Then again, the old Juliet wouldn't have hesitated to hand him in, when she was career driven and eager to please. What was she now? She was the woman who was in love with a genius, who would give his all for her. They'd changed each other for the better and she knew then that she could never do that to him. She loved him too much and he'd done so much good over the years. He deserved this chance. He deserved the opportunity and she would never take that away from him. Not now.

She kissed him soundly, pressing her lips against his and tasting mint and warmth on her tongue. Shawn groaned, his fingers tightening on her waist as she attacked him. "I love you Shawn Spencer. I'm not going to lose you," she pulled back to talk before dipping back in and curving her body into his. Her tongue found his, tangling together in a way she'd missed so much in the past few weeks. Some nights she'd longed for him to be next to her, under her, on top of her and most of all she wanted him there to be inside of her. She'd missed their nights together after a long case, with wine and massages after a nice dinner. She'd found hours of the day that she'd forgotten even existed because they were usually having sex at that point and there was hardly a day that passed when Shawn wouldn't make sure she came as many times as possible.

Her days had been long and empty without him, no matter how angry she'd been. The ache in her chest that told her she missed him had been weighing heavily and she didn't think it would ever go away. But here she was, wrapped up in his arms after a night of drunken passion and well on her way to seeing just how much he'd never meant to hurt her. It had never been his intention and the honesty in his eyes was almost overwhelming. He didn't remember much about the night before but she did. She remembered them crying together and their pleads for each other to never leave again.

He'd taken her on the couch the first time, when tears had turned into lust and an unquenchable urge to feel skin on skin again. Leaving each other time to recover, they'd made out on the bed for half an hour before he wanted to go again and she gladly accepted. Then twice more an hour later, leaving them both physically exhausted. They'd fallen asleep more content than they'd ever been and while she couldn't speak for him, that's how she felt at least. When she'd woken up that morning, she hadn't wanted to wake him. She'd spent fifteen minutes just watching him sleep and wondering what would happen next. Could she really forgive him and give him the chance to explain himself?

He'd muttered her name in his sleep and a lazy smile had tugged at his lips and she'd slipped out of bed to make some coffee and think things over, grabbing the first thing that came to hand; his shirt, to cover up with. It had smelled of his aftershave and she'd spent ages in the kitchen waiting for him to wake up. Things after that had gone so differently than she'd expected because he was saying such amazing things and his story had been something so different than what she'd expected from him.

Shawn moaned under her mouth, long and low. Big hands slipped under the hem of the half unbuttoned shirt and she leaned into the touch as though she'd been starved of affection. She never wanted to let him go again. She wanted to keep him here forever. She wanted to grow old with him and sit on their front porch holding hands with him while Gus and Lassiter argued whose grandchildren were better. She wanted to have his children and watch them grow up, watch him be an amazing father like she knew he would be.

Cupping his face in her hands, the words tumbled out before she could stop them. Everything she'd pictured had swelled in her chest and just made her so giddy at the prospect. "Marry me," she leaned back, away from his mouth with one arm hooked around his neck. She had no idea what his reaction would even be to that. After all, it had taken him long enough to actually move in with her. To hell with it though. She wanted him to be part of her life again and the thought of marrying him was so appealing. Being Mrs. Shawn Spencer thrilled her beyond belief.

Shawn stared up at her with wide eyes. "Are you serious Jules?" he cocked his head to the side, unsure if she was joking or not.

"Perfectly serious," she answered breathlessly. He swallowed roughly, his palms on her hips. Not one day ago she'd never wanted to see him again and now? Now she was proposing to him in their bed, sitting on his lap after having awesome drunken sex the night before. She looked so earnest and nervous though and his heart skipped a beat in his chest. Marry her? Live his life with her like he'd always wanted to? Have that dream that he'd thought would never happen after his secret was out? What kind of moron would even consider turning down an offer like that? She was his Jules and he was never letting her go again for a second.

"Okay. I think I will," he gave a breathy laugh and they stared in surprise for a few seconds. They'd just gotten _engaged_. With a roar of happiness he lifted her by the waist, leaping off of the bed with her in his arms and spinning her around her room. She laughed with him in exhilaration, her fingers spearing through his hair as she held on for dear life. "This is the best day of my life," he murmured against her stomach, lifting her so high that her feet were against his knees and his arm supported her around the back of her thighs.

"Mine too," she assured him, before motioning back to the messy bed. "Let's celebrate properly..."

He didn't argue with her, carrying her towards it and setting her as gently as he could back into the sheets. She bounced a little bit before scooting herself up the bed until she was backed against the headboard and grinning at him that sultry way that always made him hot under the collar. He still had the sheet from before wrapped around his waist and Juliet was still in his partially unbuttoned shirt. He loved the way it looked on her and he knew that under the hem she wasn't actually wearing any panties. This woman always knew the right ways to make him hard and she liked to use all of his little quirks to her advantage. She crossed her ankles daintily and he shot her a sinful smirk that made her body shiver with anticipation.

He stood at the end of the bed, eyeing her happily as she started to unbutton the shirt fully. Button by button her breasts and stomach were revealed and he licked his lips when she finally pushed it from her shoulders and let it pool on the bed beneath her. She stretched languidly, enjoying the feeling of his eyes trailing up and down her body. His gaze finally rested on the neat triangle of hair between her legs. A growl rose in his chest.

He couldn't have loved her more.

"Touch yourself for me," he hopped up onto the mattress, kneeling in front of her. They'd shared that experience several times before. He always loved it when she did it, completely exposed and vulnerable in front of him. He figured he must have some sort of fetish for it. The first night they'd experimented with mutual masturbation he'd thought he was going to die of happiness. Along with pleasure. Plenty of that. She smiled at him, knowing how much it turned him on when she did it. Her hands trailed along her sides and she hummed happily as she cupped her breasts, pushing them together before massaging them just how she liked it.

Shawn felt himself twitch a little bit underneath the sheet and he kept his eyes on her, on every little movement of her fingers. Her eyes hooded and her lips parted when she brushed against her nipples, fingers rubbing circles lightly over hard peaks that only tightened in the cool air of the room. He knew that her nipples were a sensitive area for her and he enjoyed toying with them to get her off. She pinched lightly and groaned in her throat, still holding his gaze as she played with herself. For his eyes only, he mused in delight.

Her thighs parted and her hand dipped down, over her stomach and through her curls until her fingers were damp with arousal. Shawn clenched his jaw and the vein in his neck pulsed slightly. He'd dreamed about this for weeks, lonely on a far away couch and wishing he could touch her again or even better, see her touch herself. So here he was, with his fantasy a vivid reality and one that he was making sure to commit to memory. From the way she tightened two fingers together and ground her clit against them, to the way her hips came away from the bed as her back arched into every thrust, he made damn sure to burn it into his head so he would never forget it. If he ever ended up dying on a cold hard floor somewhere alone, he wanted to be able to recall this memory. His beautiful girlfriend- no.

Fiancee... Lying naked, hand between her legs and gazing up at him with that _'fuck me'_ expression on her face.

He'd be able to die happy then. He licked his lips and she mirrored him, pink bottom lip shiny and tempting him. "Shawn," she purred, her fingers beginning to work faster. He knew what she wanted though because they'd done it before with wonderful consequences for everyone involved. He shifted forward so he could reach her and while her fingers vigorously worked and massaged her clit, he coated his first two fingers in her arousal and slid them deep into the hot wet heat under her own hand. Her face scrunched up and she huffed out a breathy shout of pleasure. It was the best of both worlds having his fingers as well as hers because usually the angle was too awkward for her fingers to go deep enough.

His on the other hand... She mewled wantonly as he thrust hard and curled his fingers upwards to rub wherever he could. Long fingers made for a great time in their book. The hand that had been massaging her breasts slipped down and grabbed his wrist as her hips slid forward a bit on the sheets.

"You know, you have amazing hands Shawn," her breathing stuttered a bit and her words were shaky as she rode his fingers. His thrusts were slow and methodical. He knew just what she liked and how she liked to come. She liked it drawn out instead of just a quick orgasm to relieve the pressure. Juliet liked the slow torturous build up that made you think you were going to explode and he loved to give it to her.

"It's almost like you're trying to flatter me Jules," he grinned down at her, his free hand going to her neglected breasts to pluck her sensitive nipples. She circled her clit with less dexterity each time, her orgasm drawing close. She nodded at him. She was trying to flatter him. "We should go out for dinner tonight," he said suddenly and she rolled her eyes at him affectionately, still working herself towards her orgasm. "I'll take you somewhere fancy and fuck your brains out in the bathroom. How about Mario's?" he smirked when her back arched and she came around him, muscles fluttering and clamping down as she rode out the waves with gasps of his name intermixed with swear words. "Baby," he soothed, one hand on her warm belly as her breathing eased back into regularity.

"That was nice," she groaned in a relaxed voice, before he tried to draw in fingers out of her. She grabbed his wrist before he could retract them though. "A bit longer?" she sat up with an easy smile that he returned. He pushed back in as deep as he could and kept his hand in place, enjoying her little squirm of pleasure as she leaned back on her hands. "You know, you have a very strange idea of dirty talk, might I add," her head came back up and he grinned, shrugging.

"Made you come though, didn't it?" She made a face at him, sticking her tongue out. He wiggled his fingers and she bit her lip, still sensitive.

"Not fair." She watched him shrug innocently. "Besides, I thought you were actually going to take me out to dinner. You surprised me when you mentioned having sex in their bathroom. You know I like it when you do that," she leaned forward and wrapped a hand around the back of neck, pulling him forward for a lazy kiss. "You'll have to pick somewhere else though because Mario's asked us never to come back again, remember?" she bit at his bottom lip and he finally pulled his fingers from her. She squeezed her thighs together to relieve the pleasant ache and made a noise of contentment.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Best dinner date _ever_..." he singsonged and she laughed, pulling him down on top of her. He landed on her with a little 'oompfh' and they laughed as Juliet curled her limbs around him. Her mouth was on his neck suddenly, biting down hard enough to make him jump before he felt her sucking on his pulse point. He hummed happily and tilted his head so she could reach more. "Are you giving me a hickey?" he asked in amusement, enjoying the wet, warm sensation of her lips on his neck. She mumbled a 'yes' and he just let her continue licking and pulling on his skin until she was thoroughly satisfied with the results.

"Much better," she sighed, rubbing her thumb over the wet mark that she'd left when she pulled away. He shook his head.

"How am I supposed to explain that to people?" he chuckled and she shrugged innocently. "Ooh, you're bad Jules. Very bad," he peppered kisses all over her face, from her nose to her chin and back again. She ended up squealing with laughter as his fingers dug into her ticklish sides, bucking underneath him to try and get him off and get a little relief. He let her struggle for a moment, enjoying it, until her cop training kicked in and he was flat on his back where she'd been moments before, hitting the sheets with a shout of surprise. His erection was well and truly making itself known by now and she shot him a smile as she straddled him, reaching around behind her and pulling the sheet loose from his waist.

"Hello," she waggled her eyebrows at him and he laughed, hands on her waist as he sat up and leaned against the headboard, taking her with him while he shifted around. The sheets were tangled around them but it didn't matter as her fingers wrapped around him and pumped up and down slowly, twice. He made a happy sound in the back of his throat, grinning and enjoying her touch. "Someone really missed me," she eyed him, her lips curving into a grin. He gave her no warning as he pulled her forward for a kiss.

"You're damn right we missed you. Poor guy had no idea why he and my hand were being reacquainted lately," he pouted sadly as she stroked him in a languid motion. She giggled.

"Couldn't even control your urges for a few weeks. Tut tut tut Shawn," her thumb swept over the head and he moaned softly, head swaying and his hips threatening to start moving with her hand. She squeezed the base lightly, just enough to make him swear before she released him completely. "I hope you put some of the time to good use at least."

"Hey, I've had to make do with fantasies about you for three weeks Jules. It wasn't a happy time," he said lightly, knowing that there was a deeper meaning under that but since they'd already talked through it, there was no point in going over it again. She stroked his hair softly, absently almost, as if her mind was in a whole other place. "Hey, come back to me Jules," he teased, waving a hand in front of her face. She snapped back to reality and he pulled her hips forward to cuddle her against him. Somewhere, his libido whined at the mood shifting from sexy to loving, but Shawn shut it up. "Whats on your mind there pretty lady?" he asked, kissing the top of her breasts and wrapping his arms around her back.

She rested her elbows on his shoulder, her arms curled around the back of his neck. "I'm thinking that I love you and that I can't wait to marry you. I'm thinking that we should never fight again," she butted heads with him playfully, nuzzling into his embrace and feeling his erection against the inside of her thigh. He swallowed a moan when she brushed him but Juliet smirked knowingly. "Hmm, let's get you off then, big boy," she laughed, leaning over to the bedside cabinet and pulling open the drawer. It took her no time at all to find the box of condoms and to rip open a little package, tossing the empty wrapper to one side.

She rolled it onto him, enjoying his little moan of happiness before hovering over him, taking him in her palm and sinking down, inch by glorious, torturous inch. He pushed his hips upwards in the hopes of being inside her even faster but Juliet was having none of it, stilling him with a hand on his abdomen. She continued at her easy pace until she was sitting back in his lap with him inside of her fully.

Shawn's chest rose and fell quickly because he was buried deep in tight, hot heaven and Juliet's mouth was open as she drew in a long, steadying breath. "You know what?" she breathed and he shook his head, his eyes half closed with pleasure. "I think we should skip dinner and social interaction today. Let's just do this all day," her hips rolled forward and then back just once, but it was enough to make him gasp out her name.

"Agreed," he nodded, his hands on her back and his fingers splayed out to touch as much skin as he could. "Let's never leave the bedroom again. We can just stay here, having sex and ignoring calls all day every day," he drew out a little plan that didn't sound so bad when she was beginning to move just like that, hips grinding forward and then pulling back with ease.

"What if we run out of condoms?" she asked, her face buried in his neck as they made love. Her question was breathless because Shawn was pushing upwards now, determined to get as deep into her as possible. This feeling was like a drug and Shawn Spencer was well and truly addicted. The room was filled with the gentle slap of skin on skin with every movement and it was like music to his ears. He wished he could remember more about the previous night because he loved recalling their past experiences in his head. This one was definitely going to make one of his top ten, just under the time they'd gone crazy in the Station and he'd gone down on her in the filing room.

"Plenty of things we can do without condoms," he informed her, letting her lean back from his sweaty chest and giving them a chance to cool down a bit. The temperature in the room had skyrocketed the second she put that condom on him and he was melting in her arms. It was good though. The heat added to the sensations, sweat and skin on skin was just what he'd needed from today.

"Yeah, but I like you inside me. I like the feeling," her head fell back as she bounced on his cock.

Shawn grunted loudly as her pace quickened and the bed squeaked underneath them, the headboard hitting the wall behind it rhythmically. He loved that sound, along with the sound of her quick breaths and the sight of her breasts moving as she did. He reached up to cup them in his palms, pinching those sensitive nipples between his thumb and forefinger and making her moan his name longingly. How the hell had he managed to go three weeks without going mad without her? How had he not exploded just thinking about some of their past experiences together?

Like the time he'd taken her from behind in his old room, over his old bed with his whole family milling around downstairs. She'd had to bury her face in his pillow just to muffle her moans, skirt hiked around her waist and her legs spread wide with him between them. He ground out a swear word and bucked upwards when a jolt of pleasure shot through him. That had been a few weeks after they'd returned from Canada and he'd made sure she was well and thoroughly fucked senseless before he'd taken her back downstairs. She'd spent the rest of the afternoon with a red tinge in her cheeks that only made him want to pin her down again and eventually they'd practically run out the door. They hadn't even made it back to her place, just pulling the car over and finding their mutual release on the side of the road.

"Almost there babe?" he asked, feeling her muscles contracting sporadically. She nodded quickly, trying to focus on finding her release again. He helped her along, fingers quickly snaking between her legs and pressing down on her sensitive clit. He rubbed lightly as she rode towards her peak, helping her along. It didn't take her long to find it again, jerking forward and crying out his name breathlessly into the hot air of the room. Shawn joined her with another few thrusts, coming with a long low moan of ,"Fuck me, Jules." He jerked upwards, groaning and gripping her hips to hold her still while he came with her sated panting in his ear.

After taking a few seconds to gather themselves, Juliet let him pull out and throw the condom in the trash with the others. He collapsed back into bed with her, stretching and yawning, with a grin on his face to rival that of the Cheshire Cat's. "Look whose all proud of themselves," she teased, tugging his hair before pushing his shoulder as he waggled his eyebrows at her lazily.

"Damn straight. Come here, future Mrs. Spencer," he grabbed her around the waist and yanked her down into the sheets next to him. She landed with a laugh, their legs tangling together as they entered what Shawn liked to call the snuggle phase of sex. She'd hit him for calling it that but at least he called a spade a spade. She cuddled into his side as he lay stomach down on the bed. She turned onto her own stomach and he slung an arm over her shoulders as they lay face to face. "Love you," he smiled.

"Love you too."

"We're not really out of condoms, are we?" he asked, thinking back to her little statement during their lovemaking. She nuzzled him, loving his idea of staying in bed for the rest of their lives. It may sound impractical but it sure sounded nice. She scratched the side of his belly lightly with her fingernails while he rubbed hers. She laughed lightly and glanced at the newly forming love bite on his neck. Giving him something to show off was always fun for her. Especially when he tried to explain away bite marks as just a bruise at the Station.

"The last time we were shopping I picked up an extra _'emergency'_ box in case we ever ran out. We never got around to using them. They're in the bathroom behind your shaving cream," she answered. He raised an eyebrow. She was the best fiancee in the whole world in his honest opinion. How many other people kept emergency condoms? Well, they did tend to get through a lot of them though, so it only made sense.

"Never leave me ever," he kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled.

"Not a chance."

* * *

**A/N: *sobs pathetically* I want my Shules back! I can't wait another two weeks. I'm an impatient little monster and I want it now! Wow... If I could have stamped by foot right there I probably would have, ha! But anyhow, here is another update for all the lovely people out there who would gladly pay for Psych to be shown on a less child friendly channel, just so we could see a little bedroom action between out lovely couple. I'm not the only one am I?**

**I think NAPOS is becoming a little long now. Just a random thought. It might be time to say goodbye to the old girl and put her out to pasture with all the other smutty old cows who wink suggestively at you as you scroll past. Maybe start afresh with a new story? Would anyone have any ideas on a title for me? Because I think NAPOS 2 would be a terrible, terrible idea.**

**Life is dull at the moment but I kind of like it that way. It gives me time to make a schedule and stick to it so I can write a bit more often. That bit in this chapter about Shawn and Juliet in his old bedroom, with everyone downstairs... Would anyone be interested in that if it were a separate one-shot on it's own? Because I think I'd enjoy writing something like that. Ehem...**

**Onward, to more filth!**

**A/N: Reviews are like comparing your fanfic to a cow. Very a-moo-sing... Oh my God, I'm so sorry. That wasn't punny at all. Okay. I'll just see myself out...**


	28. Chapter 28

This wasn't how she'd wanted her life to turn out.

Then again, who would want their life to be this way? She didn't think that anyone's life goal was to be dancing on a podium for horny strangers at twenty four. If it was, then yeah, good luck to them. It wasn't as though it was a difficult profession to get into. You just had to be young and willing and a little bit naive. The combination of all three was a sure fire way straight to a skimpy bikini and a pole in the middle of the sleaze district of town. There were plenty of clubs willing to take underage girls who wanted to escape or girls who just needed money to live.

She'd been the second example and a pretty damn good one.

With no means to support herself after leaving school and no family willing to take her in again, Juliet had moved to Santa Barbara in the hopes of finding a better life. With only her cat in tow, she'd found a place to live and a crappy job serving tables at a cafe. It paid poorly and her rent was disgustingly high but she scraped by for the first few months until she'd been laid off. She'd been at the end of her rope and desperate. No job was lasting more than a month and she had been late with her rent again for the second month in a row. Her landlord was looming over her shoulder at every turn and her cupboards had been empty but for a few tins of questionable crap that she wouldn't even feed to her poor cat.

It had been rock bottom and a moment of madness when she'd found the flier advertising for strippers at a local dive bar and decided after much deliberating to apply. After all, what had she got to lose? The answer was her apartment if she didn't get money in her pocket and fast. She'd wondered what her mother and father would think of her if they knew what he was about to do. They probably wouldn't react any more than saying they knew she'd end up in the gutter one day. Little more than she deserved. Tears burned when she'd thought about that.

She'd been starving and half crying with shame when she'd walked into the place, the smell of booze and depravity reaching her nostrils as she'd held back the urge to retch. It was dark and messy inside like she'd expected it to be, the massive stage at the front lit up in garish bright colors that would make them stand out to the crowd. There were tables and chairs packed tightly around each podium for the patrons to sit at and she found out that several people had been thrown out the night before for trying to grab one of the girls on stage.

She'd shivered with fear and regret as she went deeper inside. There was no option to turn back now.

Thankfully, the manager had been nice enough and a woman much to Juliet's relief. She'd have thought twice had it been a man but the older woman was almost comforting. She'd probably seen the same situation a million times before. Juliet was nothing new. The brunette had been able to see the regret and reluctance in the younger woman's eyes immediately but she hadn't said anything about it, just handing Juliet the forms to fill in and telling her she was hired. She had the body for what they wanted and the face that men liked and for the first time in her life, Juliet cursed that fact that she was considered pretty by other people.

Those first few nights had been the worst to deal with. She was new and shiny, got the most attention from everyone. A new face meant a new chance to pull tricks that all the others were used to and she found herself having to run off stage more than once. The other girls had been friendly enough, had sympathized with her because they knew her situation well. While she'd been comforted slightly that they were in the same boat, she'd known that it was still going to be hard out there because when you went out there, you were alone. It was like being thrown to the wolves. The men had been unforgiving of course, wanting more every time and always unsatisfied with the fact that clothes remained on and the 'No Touching' policy was strict. There were regulars who knew the rules well and kept to themselves, even treated some of the women as friends. Then there were the men who were new to the game, who tried to paw at them the second they came out. They saw them as objects to be used at will.

Then there were the rich jackasses who paid for private dances backstage and she hated those the most. They assumed that the words private dance meant sex and she'd had to fend off more than one until security had rushed in to help her. Those were the nights she wanted to escape the most. She'd never thought in her life that she'd have to fight off a man even after she'd said no. This world was new and scary to her and she cursed herself sometimes for being so naive. Of course, some of the men were decent guys. There were a group of regulars who would often help out if a woman was being harassed and who treated them with respect. They'd thrown out more than one asshole in their time.

Yet the men always came back night after night to leer and yell and degrade them in any way they could. She remembered vividly, rushing home that first evening and promptly crying with horror into her cat's warm fur. Tarly had sat perfectly still as though she knew her owner needed this comforting hug and had let Juliet soak her fur for a good hour before wriggling free and escaping to dry off. She'd been so ashamed of herself. She'd wanted to be a nurse at school but her grades had never been good enough and she'd struggled under the pressure of bullies and teachers who told her she would never get anywhere in life.

She longed to do something important with her miserable life. Get out and be successful and prove all of the doubters wrong. She laughed softly to herself at that. So far all she'd done was give them more fire power. She was thankful that she hadn't stayed in the same city after school because she'd never be able to show her face out of embarrassment.

All of that had been four long years ago. Four years ago when she'd told herself it was just going to be for a few weeks until she had some money together for food. Four years ago when she'd told herself that she'd still have her self respect and that her parents would never have to know how low she was sinking. Four years and here she was, still dancing and still wanting to escape to a better life away from these low lives. Four years of only having her cat as company and scrubbing herself clean if any of the men managed to grab her on stage. She felt like what she was doing was wrong, dirty even. Sometimes she thanked her stars that she hadn't had to go into prostitution for money but then she remembered that she was still exploiting her body for money and she felt sick to her stomach. She may only be a stripper, but it was enough to make her feel like dirt sometimes.

Two years after she'd arrived there, she'd started a seemingly harmless relationship with a guy named Jack. He'd been sniffing around the club for a few days on business that she'd never found out about, before he'd asked her out with a sweet smile and a wink that made her feel special. Like she was the only girl in the room. After months of feeling degraded and like she was cheap, Jack's attention had been very welcome.

He'd wined and dined her, told her she was beautiful.

Snorting softly, she cringed at the memory as she hooked her leg around the cold pole next to her and swung around in a familiar move, her blond curls bouncing around her shoulders and the bikini top she was wearing straining worryingly. It was a size too small and while she hated wearing it she'd been told that it would make her a more popular dancer. So she wore it for the sake of a few more bucks in her back pocket.

A few hoots and hollers followed her and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the sound, instead choosing to lose herself in the blasting music and just dance like she always did. It worked and she found herself slipping back into her thoughts.

Anyway, it had been two nice months later when Jack had shown his true colors to her. She'd been living in a daydream up to that point. He made all the promises she'd wanted to hear. He was going to get her out of there. He had a deal lined up that was going to make him rich and she'd never have to work again for what she wanted. He was going to take care of her the way she deserved. The usual bullshit that was said from the day one.

When it all started... Juliet had been late to his apartment that Saturday. Tarly had been unwell for whatever reason and she hadn't wanted to leave her favorite companion alone in case she needed to be taken to the Vet. She'd been worried all morning until Tarly had begun to purr in her lap instead of shiver weakly like she had been doing. When the cat had finally decided she was perfectly fine, pranced around her ankles and attacked a tin of tuna with glee, Juliet had finally headed over to see him. While he'd sounded fine about it on the phone, he'd been less forgiving about coming second to a cat in real life.

That was the first time he'd ever hit her. Right across the face with a stinging slap that had left her dizzy for the rest of the night. When she'd cried in fear he'd fallen down on his knees to apologize in front of her, telling her that it would never happen again. He told her that he loved her and it had been an accident, a stupid mistake. The usual excuses. He didn't know what came over him. He'd flashed red. Blah blah blah. Then he'd blamed her for his mistake, telling her that she'd made him angry by being so late and she'd actually apologized to him, much to her chagrin.

Most men and women who are physically and mentally abused by a partner or spouse believe those easy lies at first. They think it's their fault, their mistake that made their loved one angry. They're the ones to blame for being flawed in their partners eyes; and so the vicious cycle of abuse begins.

He'd sworn on his life though that he would never touch her again, ever. She'd believed him like a fool, like the stupid girl she'd been. She was twenty two at that point and lonely and she was scared of being on her own again. She hated being alone so much. She hadn't wanted to lose the only constant in her life besides her cat and so she'd stayed much to her own foolishness. She should have known that he would never change after that. It was a downward spiral.

So the cycle of abuse had begun. A casual slap here or a kick in the stomach there followed by apologies and promises and days filled with gifts and sweet words. Eventually, he'd started to control how much money she was getting a month and how often she could spend time with the few friends she'd made at work. Then, the sweetness after the beatings had stopped and it was just harsh words. He called her 'slut' and 'whore', accused her of being unfaithful and monitored her interaction with other men. God forbid a guy say anything to her or it would be her fault and she would be in for a punishment.

She would cover her bruises with thick make up but the other girls knew what was going on anyway. They saw it often enough. Most of them had lived it themselves, she mused sometimes. Pitying looks and whispered tips on how to exactly cover marks helped her to some extent but it hindered her as well. She began to see it as normal behavior to be brushed under the rug.

She wasn't worth a man who would treat her right. This was what she deserved. The mind set had been terrifying.

Only one or two girls brought it up to her face though, begging her to leave before it went too far and he killed her. They told their own stories and while she'd wanted to get away, she'd been too scared of what he might do. He'd already threatened to beat her to death and worse in her own mind, he'd threatened to drown Tarly if she even thought about leaving him. That threat had kept her with him until Tarly had passed away of old age only a few months later. Jack hadn't cared, telling her stop being so stupid over a fucking worthless animal. She'd cried on her bed for hours on end when she'd gone home, sobbing brokenly and wishing that her old girl was still there to comfort her. She felt so lost and alone, even considering calling her mother at one point.

She wanted Tarly back, to cuddle and to tell all her problems to. That cat had been her only real friend and protector, hissing and clawing at Jack on more than one occasion. She'd laughed through her tears for a moment when she remembered how little Tarly had once chased him out of the apartment like she was a Rottweiler when he'd punched Juliet to the floor one day. Her little fur ball hadn't been afraid of some big bully and she'd let him have it. She'd sauntered back inside like she was taking no shit from anyone, before licking Juliet's tears away with her rough tongue and curling up with her on the floor to share her warmth. She was more human than Juliet was at that point. Her best friend in the whole world. They'd lain together for hours, Tarly purring and Juliet more peaceful than she'd been for weeks.

So, that day on the bed with her best friends ashes sitting on the mantle in front of her, Juliet had decided she wasn't going to be scared of a bully again either. Tarly had given her the strength she needed. She'd promptly called him and told him to get the hell out of her life and stay out. He'd given no argument in his own defense. She'd thought that would be the end of it but Jack hadn't given up so easily though. He'd been torturing her ever since she'd left him. Hammering on her door in the early hours and scaring the shit out of her with threats and phone calls. The police had been called on more than one occasion and when he'd turned up at the club screaming abuse, she'd had to have several of the regular men there pull him away. She was grateful for their presence that night because they'd promised to make sure she was safe on stage.

See? Some men were still good at heart and while you wouldn't think to look at them, all heavy leather jackets and tattoos, they were gentlemen at heart.

Jack made a habit of turning up at the club though on the nights that the group weren't there to protect her. It had been months and he was still torturing her as though she was still under his control. That was when Karen decided to do something about her friend and employee living in fear and had hired extra security. Juliet had been so down, so desperate for escape that she'd been contemplating a way out by then. The easy way out. A bottle of pills and she'd never have to worry about money or Jack again. She could see Tarly, hold her again. It had been so tempting, calling to her like a siren song.

She'd been going home that night to do it, her mind made up. That's when Karen had called them all together to introduce their newest members of staff. Shawn Spencer was a big guy- ex-military, with a lopsided smile that showed his teeth and sparkling green eyes. He'd greeted all the girls with a handshake, keeping his eyes up and never letting them wander much to their amusement. It wasn't often one was greeted in such a pleasant way in this profession.

He'd shaken her hand as well, his grip firm and warm, giving her a winning smile that made his eyes light up. She'd smiled tentatively back, unused to not having a guy's eyes immediately fall to her breasts in this outfit. Maybe it was military training. He certainly held himself like a soldier, back straight, eyes front, respectful. Her stomach had quivered with delight and an emotion that she couldn't really place as she'd driven home that night.

Sitting on her couch, with Tarly's ashes on her lap, she'd seriously swayed between taking her own life that night and carrying on to see what was around the corner. The second option seemed so tiring, so long. But she was scared of the first option as well. Terrified in fact.

She hadn't known what to do and so she'd cried soundly all night. She was scared, exhausted and so very alone in the world but something told her that ending it all wasn't the way to go. That niggling voice in the back of her head told her that it would never be the way to go. She had to wait it out, be strong and see what was coming along the line. There had to be something out there for her, some little ray of hope. So, she'd kissed the little wooden box with tears in her eyes, wishing with all her heart again that her baby was there to comfort her.

She'd gone to bed that night defeated and hating how weak she felt. She was unable to even work up the courage and end it all.

Work had been the same for a few weeks after that and she'd been half crushed, expecting something to change immediately. She hadn't seen much of Shawn those first few weeks he'd been working, just the odd glimpse of him as he escorted drunken people outside to cabs or to police cars. He would sometimes smile at her from all the way across the room and she would find herself smiling back, waving a bit without even thinking about it. He would return her smile and keep his gaze locked with hers until someone distracted him from their staring match. She didn't know what that meant. Was he attracted to her? It had been a year since she'd dated Jack and she was still damaged, but it didn't stop her from being attracted to him in return. From what she'd made out so far, he was a sweetheart. He didn't talk much about his life but she knew he was ex-army. He'd been stationed in Iraq sometime in 2006. She liked him very much. Work seemed to be the one place she got a break for quite a while.

Jack was still hounding her non-stop at home, unrelenting and merciless but he'd stayed away from the bar for a while. She'd thought that she was rid of him for good until that one fateful night he'd decided to turn up and cause a scene. A real scene this time. He'd been dangerous with rage that night and she could remember the fear that had washed over her like ice water. It had been a Monday night and the bar had been pretty empty. She hadn't been dancing because there was no call for it, instead helping the working waitresses clean up a few tables in her normal clothes. It earned her a few extra dollars at the end of the night and made her feel useful.

She'd spent a good portion of the night flirting with Shawn whenever she could because the way he looked at her sent shivers of delight along her spine. He was actually a little shy in her presence and it put Juliet at ease when he was around because she knew that she had a bit of an upper hand. There was hardly any need for her to be shy, especially in her normal street clothes. So she smiled at him and tucked her hair behind her ear whenever he paid her a compliment or laughed at her jokes. She'd been enjoying herself but then his break was over and they had to reluctantly go back to doing their own thing.

Shawn had been far across the room, talking to Karen about schedules or something when the side door had slammed open and her heart had dropped rapidly to her stomach in fear. That feeling that she knew all too much. It was familiar and she hated it with all of her heart.

She'd felt the blood rush out of her face as everyone in the room turned to stare at the raging Jack, who was barging past their other security man, Gus, who had been thrown aside in surprise and caught off guard. Gus was motioning to Shawn though, a universal signal that meant _'This one is trouble, get him out any way you can,' _and Shawn was walking forward quickly when Jack had finally caught a glimpse of Juliet, who was trying to escape backstage unseen. He let out a shout of annoyance that she was trying to escape, pushing a table out of his way as he made a path to her. She was frightened and she made brief eye contact with Shawn before Jack was upon her. He must have seen the fear in her eyes because he tried to push through the crowds faster now.

He'd approached quickly and she could still to this day see that murderous look in his eyes. One that she knew very, very well by now. She'd tried to plead with him to come to his senses before he reached her. _"Jack, Jack please don't!" _He hadn't listened as usual. It was like he was deaf to her pleading like he always had been. She'd cried out in pain when he'd yanked her arm so hard that she stumbled forward with a lurch. Heels didn't make for great stabilizers and he'd pulled her again, harder this time, more of a yank than a pull. She'd fallen but he'd kept his hard grip around her wrist and he'd pulled her arm upwards in a sharp jerking motion in an attempt to keep her upright.

She'd never felt pain quite like it after the initial 'pop' of her arm dislocating from it's socket. After the loud sound it had taken all of three seconds for the pain to hit her and tears had immediately burned the back of her eyes as heat and angry pain rocketed along her body. Her howl of agony was promptly cut off by his hand around her throat and she'd choked, gasping for air as his big fingers tightened around her soft, fragile throat. She'd thought that this time- this time he was going to kill her in front of all these people. He was finally going to take her life like he'd promised to do all that time ago. She'd been scared, terrified, trying to pull his hand away as he choked the life from her body.

To Juliet it had felt like an eternity but in reality the whole scene had unfolded in less that a few seconds. That was all it took for Shawn to sprint across the expanse of the room, knock staring people out of the way, vault over a table and promptly slam Jack into the ground with such a force that the glasses on the nearby bar rattled loudly. They both grunted loudly as they fell, Jack's grip slipping from Juliet and she dragged in a ragged breath in relief.

Both Karen and Lucy, another dancer who had been acting as a waitress that night, rushed to attend to Juliet who was gasping for breath on the ground and holding her arm, tears stinging her eyes as she coughed to get air back into her lungs. Her throat hurt so badly, he'd squeezed that hard and she'd actually watched as her life flashed by. Jack was struggling on the ground, shouting insults and disgusting things that she'd heard so many times before with him.

Shawn was unmoving though and Jack couldn't throw him off even a little bit and so there he stayed until the Police arrived ten minutes later. Detective Carlton Lassiter knew her well by now and he was immediately concerned by her condition. "_Hey there O'Hara, long time no see. We need to get you to the hospital and get that arm fixed. Is there anyone here who can go with you?" _He'd been kind to her as usual, his voice reassuring. He'd been the one who answered her calls at the Station and who turned up when Jack was being particularly nasty outside of her place.

_"I'll go with her." _Shawn had spoken up loudly and unwavering and Jack roared abuse from his handcuffed state with other Officers. They all ignored him. Lassiter had eyed the younger man warily, looking to Juliet for assurance that he could leave her alone with him. She'd nodded her agreement, thankful that Lassiter was looking out for her and even more thankful that Shawn was going to go in the ambulance with her. She'd always had to go alone after any other attack.

Shawn had held out his hand for Lassiter to take to give him some reassurance as to his ability to take care of Juliet. _"Shawn Spencer sir, formerly of the 3rd Brigade, 1st Cavalry Division, Fort Hood, Texas." _Lassiter had looked suitably surprised at the quick relay but quickly recovered in his usual no-nonsense fashion. just because he was military didn't mean he trusted him so easily.

_"I know that Division well enough. You were sent to Iraq in 2006 weren't you? What has you working in this dump then?" _he narrowed his gaze. Juliet knew he meant well with that look. Carlton Lassiter looked out for the people he cared about.

_"I was Honorably Discharged two years ago with a Purple Heart when I was wounded in action. Shot in the shoulder, sir," _Shawn had pointed to his left shoulder and pushed his shirt aside a little bit. A pink, shiny scar marred his skin. _"I found this job in the paper and it seemed like a good opportunity to make a living, sir," _Shawn explained and Lassiter had finally seemed satisfied at last.

_"Okay then. Enough of the sir. Hop to it and get this lady outside. There's an ambulance waiting for her."_ He'd moved aside and let Shawn swiftly move to Juliet's aide. He'd helped her up and she'd felt a warm jacket wrap around her shoulders and strong hands comfort her as he'd led her out into the night and towards the waiting ambulance. He was a complete gentleman from start to finish.

Lassiter had bid her a swift and fond goodbye as the medics attended to her and had promised with all his heart that with the CCTV footage from the bar, they had Jack this time for sure. There was no way he wouldn't prosecuted this time. Lassiter wasn't as tough inside as he made himself out to be and he'd looked around before gently hugging Juliet goodbye. Juliet had sagged in relief, her tense muscles relaxing against her companion in the security guard next to her. Shawn had kept her talking, distracting her as they fixed her up. He had stayed with her on the ride to hospital and then he'd held her hand while they gave her strong pain medication and popped her arm back into place. When he'd left to go and get her some water, Juliet remembered the conversation she'd had with one of the young nurses who was looking after her. She'd been fussing around her, patching up a few cuts and scrapes and watching Shawn from outside the little window at the vending machine, before turning to Juliet who was watching him too.

_"You know, I know it's none of my business but I can't just not say anything... I don't think you should be with a guy who does this to you. You deserve so much better,"_ the girl had rested a hand on Juliet's injured arm tentatively. _"There are plenty of places you can go and you don't have to be afraid anymore. I can give you the numbers and they'll come straight away. They can protect you from the likes of him,_" she shot a look of disgust at Shawn and Juliet knew she should be angry at the insinuation that Shawn was the one beating her up when he'd done the opposite and had saved her instead. But the pain medication made her lucid and easy going, so she just leaned back against the wall and patted the nurses hand fondly.

The woman looked confused at Juliet's attitude._ "He's not the one who did this to me. That was my ex-boyfriend. The guy out there is the one who saved my ass tonight. He pulled Jack off of me and he probably saved my life. I owe him a lot,_" she smiled out of the window when he turned around and he smiled back, waving a bottle of water at her. He turned again, waiting for his cup of coffee. The nurse seemed genuinely surprised and her face flushed with mortification.

_"Oh my God, me and my fat mouth. I'm so sorry! I- I didn't mean to pry... I just thought you were in trouble,"_ she seemed horrified that she'd gotten the situation wrong and genuinely embarrassed for herself. Juliet had laughed softly. Her intentions had been good even though she'd gotten the wrong end of the stick. She'd done the right thing by checking.

_"Don't sweat it, okay? You were concerned for me and I'm very grateful. I wish I'd had someone to tell me that when I was actually with the jackass. It might have saved me a lot of pain. But Shawn out there, he's a great guy. How many other men out there would give up their early night off to come and sit with me in the hospital? He's one of a kind really. I haven't said anything to him but I'm kind of crushing on him a bit. I've been wondering if he likes me back,"_ she'd muttered, watching as he collected his cup and wandered back towards the room. The young nurse had given her a secretive smile because morphine tended to act like truth serum with some people.

_"Well, between you and I, I think that guy has a thing for you too. He hasn't left your side all night. Not many men would lose a night off to sit in a hospital for hours on end. As long as he treats you right, then I think you're on to a winner,"_ she'd smiled, before jumping up and making herself look busy checking Juliet's chart when Shawn opened the door back into the room. He'd walked over to the trolley that she was sitting on, her arm still loose because she was waiting for a Doctor to give her a muscle relaxer and put her in a sling. She was in her bra but it was nothing Shawn hadn't seen before when she was dancing in the club. Besides, he wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable anyway. He'd sat down next to her and poured her a cup of the cold water which she'd downed gratefully.

She'd rested on him, half dozing while he'd stroked her hair soothingly to make her relax. If she'd relaxed anymore she'd have gone boneless and slid off of the trolley.

The young nurse had watched the pair from the corner of her eye, wondering how she'd missed just how gentle he was being with Juliet. He held her hand through the next injection because she hated needles with a passion and she had to squeeze her eyes shut. She was pretty lucid after they administered the muscle relaxer and she didn't quite know how she was going to get home when she'd stumbled lazily back into the waiting room. Shawn had still been there even though it was way past midnight, much to her amusement, still by her side as she practically floated through the building and down to the parking lot with her head fuzzy.

He really was turning out to be a knight in shining armor through all of this. Who else would wait that long in a stuffy room for a girl they hardly knew to get her arm popped back into place? Only one guy she knew of.

He'd called them a cab so he could keep an eye on her and make sure she was safe enough. When she told him that she didn't have anyone else in the City who could come and look after her, she'd noticed that his expression turned almost sad before a solid resolution came over his face. He leaned forward and gave the driver an address. She was sure that she'd talked absolute rubbish the whole way back in the cab and when they pulled up it took her a moment before eventually realizing that she wasn't at her building like she'd thought but instead in front of a very pretty house- far away from the dank high rise building that she lived in. It was beautiful from what she could make out. A big front yard and a large bay window that looked out onto the beach across the way. When she'd been little, she'd always wanted a house like this. She'd vaguely recalled that Shawn had been in the military and maybe that's why he could afford such a nice house.

She'd looked at him in confusion though, bleary eyed and exhausted from the day. He quickly realized that he should probably explain his actions instead of just looking creepy. "_You can't stay on your own tonight Juliet. I have a spare room you can use and I'm afraid I can't take no as an answer. I'll just end up worrying about you all night. Come on. I'll go around tomorrow and pick up some spare clothes for you to wear."_

She'd had no strength to refuse anyway and he was so gentle with her as he helped her from the cab, making sure not to nudge her arm as he escorted her along the path. She felt so safe under his big arm that she was fighting not to drift off as they walked. She was still wearing his jacket and the clothes she'd been in at work. He kept her grounded and away from the drug haze with his voice, keeping her awake enough to walk with him and stand up alone while he locked the front door behind him.

_"Why are you helping me so much? You didn't have to do what you did..." _she'd asked as he practically carried her to his spare room, kicking the door open and turning on the light so they could see the way to the bed. He'd shrugged in response, a delightful blush on his cheeks as he'd helped her into the soft bed beside the window. It was softer and more luxurious than her bed and she sank back into the pillows, letting him take off her shoes and socks before he turned around so she could undress a bit more. All she took off was her jeans because her shirt would take too much effort. It had taken a long time to get back on in the hospital. She slept in a tee-shirt anyway. She told him when to turn back around and he sat heavily on the bed beside her.

_"I just... I just think you deserve so much better than that place and I guess I've been too shy to tell you. I think you're great Juliet. I really do. I've been trying to ask you out for ages and I could never work up the nerve," _he cleared his throat in embarrassment. _"When I saw that guy attack you tonight, I was scared that he was going to really hurt you. I went with you to the hospital to make sure that you were okay. I wanted to know you had someone who cared about you there to look after you." _

_"You care about me?"_ she'd asked, laying her good hand on his forearm. He'd nodded softly. Thanks to the pain medication, Juliet held no such qualms about modesty or embarrassment like she usually did and had promptly pulled him down for a deep kiss. His subsequent squeak of surprise while he pulled away was adorable and from what she remembered, he'd stuttered his way out of the room with his cheeks red as he bid her goodnight, assuming that she'd just kissed him as a thank you. The next morning when he'd dropped her off at her place to get some things, she'd invited him inside while she collected her stuff. He'd waited in her living room and she found him looking inquisitively at the box containing Tarly's ashes. _"My cat, Tarly. She was amazing. She would have liked you."_

_"I love cats,_" he'd told her, rubbing a smudge from the little bronze name plate on the front. "_I used to have two but Mario got hit by a car and I had to give Harry away when I joined the army,"_ he stared at the box for a little too long before shaking himself out of his trance and turning back to her. On the ride back to his place, they'd swapped stories fondly of their animals and Shawn had roared with laughter when Juliet old him about Tarly chasing Jack from her apartment one day. Everything had snowballed from that point on.

All of that had happened three months ago and since then, things were finally beginning to look up for her. She was happier than she had been in a long time. She was currently in the process of applying for college again under Shawn's persuasion and with support from everyone in the club, friends she didn't even know she had had come forward to help testify against Jack in court. He was due to be sentenced the following month and until then he was being held in prison. Lassiter had become not only a good friend but if anyone asked, her best friend. They went for coffee together and she went to dinner at his house to meet his wife Marlowe and their son Michael. It was nice to have people she could be close to.

Her relationship with Shawn was developing well now that they'd admitted that they had feelings for each other. She'd kissed him again to prove that it wasn't just a fluke that night and that had been that.

Across the bar she could see him, manning the door as usual and laughing at something Gus was saying as he always did. He looked particularly handsome tonight, she thought warmly. He glanced up, feeling her eyes on his back and then smiled at her, wide and happy. She smiled back, almost forgetting where she was because his grin could always dazzle her in the most inopportune moments. Not that she minded very much.

After that night, he'd finally asked her out properly like he'd wanted to. Juliet had tentatively accepted, the drug induced bravery wearing off the next morning and leaving her wary about getting into another relationship after what had happened with Jack. After all, he'd started out as a perfect gentleman too. But Shawn had charmed her into a night at the movies with him that weekend and she'd found him too cute to say no.

The bell above the bar rang for last orders and she knew that was her cue to go and get dressed. The men around at the tables below made noises of disappointment as the girls filed out of their view and backstage to get changed. Juliet was very glad. It had been a long night and she was eager to get home. Shawn had informed her before she'd started her shift that he had a surprise waiting for her back at his place and she was very much looking forward to finding out what it was. She dressed as quickly as she could, brushing the tangles out of her hair and changing into a bra that was actually comfortable.

She kicked off the back breaking high heels she had to wear and slipped on her jeans and a button up shirt, along with her comfy sneakers. She shook her hair around her shoulders again and bid the other girls goodbye for the night.

"Going back to your hunky security guard Juliet?" Marie teased as she passed her by, attempting to undo the back of her corset by herself. A silly thought. You needed at least two people to get those damned things on and off. She should know. She had to wear one two nights a week.

So she paused in her journey for the door to help release the knots, smiling at the redhead fondly through the mirror and answering her question. "You bet I am. He's been off for ten minutes now and he's hanging around to take me home. Apparently he has some big surprise waiting for me," she grinned and Marie gave her a pointed look that Juliet knew so well.

"I'll bet he has a _big_ surprise waiting for you." Juliet rolled her eyes and slapped her arm a bit. The innuendo was never ending in this place but at least when it was between the girls it was all fun and games. Ever since they'd found out that Juliet was dating that current hot guy in town it had been endless nights of good natured cat calls whenever they kissed and ribbing about it in the dressing rooms before a show. Juliet was actually starting to look forward to spending time with these girls now. They were all wonderful people underneath the make up and costumes. It was a shame none of the men out there would ever stop for long enough to get to know them. They all deserved someone as wonderful as she had now. Marie was their newest addition and she was always teasing Juliet about something in a good natured way and she was glad of it. They'd become fast friends ever since her arrival.

"Not like that," she stressed the words and Marie laughed. Filthy minded people who she was really growing to love, even if she did hate the job she'd met them all at. "Besides, we haven't actually done that yet..." she leaned her hip against the dressing table and crossed her arms, waiting for the fallout of her statement as Marie wiped her make-up off. Of course, a surprised expression met her when the wipe was thrown away.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, an eyebrow raising in question. Marie just came out with it as she always did. "You two have been dating for ages now. I figured you'd be going at it like rabbits because he's crazy about you. The man can hardly take his eyes off of you when you're dancing. I'd kill for a guy like that. He looks so love sick it's almost illegal," she shrugged in explanation and Juliet laughed. That was Marie. No filter from her brain to her mouth. "You're no better O'Hara. Always giving him those big eyes like you want to kiss him senseless. I'd have thought you'd be fucking every chance you got." They both giggled loudly. "The man is a total hunk Juliet. I figured you'd jump on him the night you kissed him. After all, he is your man. There's no denying that."

Juliet handed her the bra that was hanging over the mirror while Marie changed with her back to her. She decided to explain a little more.

"We've been taking it slow after what happened with Jack that night. I think Shawn's trying to prove to me that I can trust him so he's letting me take it at my own pace. It's sweet and he's been the perfect gentleman," Juliet had a soft smile on her face as she spoke because Shawn was really trying for her. He let her set the pace and the tone of how serious they were getting. She was head over heels for him but she kept that to herself. He would cook her dinner most nights and they would cuddle on the couch, sometimes she would kiss him and they would forget themselves and end up on top of one another on the floor. "Even if he kisses like the devil. I swear he has a forked tongue," she added, biting her lip. Marie smirked.

"You know what that's good for. A man who's good with his tongue makes for a very happy girlfriend," she laughed as Juliet's cheeks flamed a bit, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Juliet hugged her back warmly. Those nights when Shawn kissed her so passionately were difficult nights to go home on, she remembered. Maybe she should test the water with him tonight. See just how he felt about her spending the night in his bed. After all, she was setting the pace and it was going to be her decision to speed up a little bit. She missed him when he wasn't there and she disliked just how much lonelier it was in her apartment without someone to cuddle with. It reminded her that Tarly wasn't there anymore and it made her sad.

With Shawn, she was happy again.

"Go on then," Marie prompted and Juliet snapped out of her dream like state with a wide grin on her face. "Go see what your surprise is! You have to tell me everything tomorrow night though, especially if you two decide to go Marvin Gaye style and '_Get It On'_," she singsonged and Juliet laughed loudly, waving goodbye on her way out of the door. She could hear Marie singing all the way down the hallway and she giggled.

She weaved through the departing crowds, a few of the men eyeing her. But she ignored them and they kept moving when they saw where she was going. She found Shawn where he'd been before she'd left. Gus was gone, probably dealing with some trouble and her man was leaning against the frame of the fire exit, breathing in the cool night air. She approached from behind silently and wrapped her arms around him, cuddling into his back. He stiffened in her grip. "Ma'am, I have to warn you. I have a girlfriend!" he jumped in surprise, twisting around to see just who was attacking him. "Oh! Hello," he relaxed with a laugh of relief. "I though Maxine was trying to have her way with me again," he said, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss hello. Juliet hummed against his lips happily.

Maxine was certainly not shy around him and she'd made her interest in Shawn clear several times. Juliet didn't mind, seeing as Maxine was the sixty five year old cleaning lady who liked to feel up any of the younger men who passed through the club. She had her preferences and the unsuspecting young asses that passed through here sometimes were her prey. It was certainly entertaining to watch them all jump a foot in the air when she pinched their butt cheeks and since there was no real danger of Shawn running off with her, Juliet let her have her fun. Besides, she made kick ass cookies and chocolate cakes, so she could be forgiven.

"Let's get going. I'm exhausted," she nuzzled against his hard chest and he pouted a little bit against the top of her head.

"Are you too tired for your surprise? Do you want me to keep it until tomorrow and just drop you off at home?" She remembered her conversation with Marie and recalled how she'd been thinking about spending the night at Shawn's house. Now was as good a time as any to ask him about it, she mused. He was still looking at her for an answer and she leaned up, nipping at his lower lip with her teeth. He made a noise of pleasure in his throat before she pulled away again. He tried to follow to kiss her, but she kept him where he was.

"Actually... I was thinking about something earlier on. Why don't I just stay the night at your place?" She hoped her cheeks weren't red but she could tell from his grin that they were and she could feel the heat in them. She sighed in amusement, shaking her head at his million watt smile. "Look, I mean, we've been dating for a while now and I think it's time we spent the night together. I want to fall into bed with you Shawn Spencer and I want us to make love all night long like we've wanted to for so long now," she cupped his cheek and pulled his silly grin in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt her feet leave the ground. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you have any idea how sexy that little speech was?" he asked as he carried her through the warm night to his car. She shook her head, sucking softly on his lip before he kissed her again and they fell against the side of his car with a little thump and a laugh. "Very sexy. I want to make you feel amazing Jules. I want to go down on you until you can't even scream anymore because you deserve to have your body worshiped over and over again." She felt her center pulse with pleasure at his words and the image of his head between her thighs made her moan softly. It took them a few moments to separate ad actually get into the car, giggling like teenagers on their first date. Juliet was giddy because she was finally at ease enough to want to have sex with Shawn.

She knew it was going to be different with him. It was going to be special and he was going to make her feel like she was loved and cared for like he always did.

They drove past Juliet's place so she could pack an overnight bag before continuing on to Shawn's house. She was glad, because she didn't want the following morning to be interrupted by her lack of toothbrush and clean clothes. So she packed what she needed, including her pill for the next day. She'd started the pill a few months before for her own reasons. It helped with period cramps for one. The other reason had been a little more personal. Shawn was special to her. Very special and she knew that when they made love that she didn't want any barrier between them. She wanted to feel him come inside her. She bit her lip and glanced over at him as he drove, loving just how unaware of that fact he was. He had the condoms they'd bought together a few weeks before just in case they went a little crazy and Juliet made a spur of the moment decision. She was giddy at the fact that he wasn't even going to get the chance to use them. She would surprise him.

When they pulled up outside of his house, he made her wait in the car while he carried her overnight bag inside. It was a minute or two before he came out again with a blindfold clutched in his hand, much to her surprise. She eyed him suspiciously while he just grinned like a big kid before tying it loosely around her eyes and leading her from the car and up the garden path with his hands in hers. When she finally heard the door lock with a click behind her, she asked him what was going on because her curiosity was burning and she was becoming impatient.

"Shawn, seriously," she laughed. "Am I going to have to kick your ass to find out what this surprise is? Because I really don't want to have to go all bad ass on you," she smirked as he led her shakily in the direction of the living room. At least she assumed it was the living room from the way he led her around various bits of furniture. She bumped her leg and he apologized before kissing the back of her hand and being a little more careful until she was where he wanted to be. He gripped her upper arms and she knew he was smiling even if she couldn't see him doing it.

"Okay, stay there. No peeking until I get back alright?"

She gave an exasperated, amused sigh as he kissed her soundly before she heard him run off and up the stairs in the hallway. A thump and a muffled swear word followed as he toppled over in his haste and she laughed, waiting with her foot tapping on the floor for a few minutes in relative darkness until he finally came back down. He only used one hand this time to takes hers and she could sense that he was holding the other one up with something in it. She was really excited now. She hardly ever got surprises. "Right baby, now is as good a time as any. I really hope you like it. Take off the blindfold," she could hear the happiness drip from his voice and she untied the knot at the back of her head quickly, eager to see what all the fuss was about.

She pulled it away and as her eyes adjusted to the light in the room, her expression changed from excitement to sheer delight because in his hand, Shawn held a squirming reddish brown ball of fur. Her hands went to her mouth as a squeak of surprise escaped. It mewed pathetically, clearly wanting to be free of Shawn's grip and she held out her hands, still in shock as he handed the kitten over to her. It jumped free of his fingers nimbly and straight into her arms, still mewling and clawing at her jacket playfully. It rolled around, nuzzling and butting her arm with it's head like it was trying to be bigger than it was. She looked away from it and up at Shawn because his gaze had never left her face the whole time she'd been staring at it.

"You got me a kitten?" she asked softly, trying not to let her voice crack with emotion. Shawn smiled, aware that this was probably difficult for her after what had happened in the past few years. She was still mourning Tarly somewhat but he'd wanted to do something nice for her and she'd spoken about Tarly so longingly that he decided this was a good way to go. Besides, they both loved cats and the little guy would be well cared for either way. He gripped the back of her neck and pulled her into a gentle hug, the kitten nuzzled between them warmly and seemingly content with being squished a bit.

He let her go and she yanked him down for a searing kiss that left them both breathless and panting by the time they parted. Pulling away, her attention was taken once more by the kitten who was pawing at her. Clearly he didn't like her attention being elsewhere and it meowed loudly, stretching out it's little front legs and yawning comically. This cat was going to be a character, she just knew it. She wiggled her fingers at him and he caught one in his paws, nibbling at it with sharp teeth like the tiny predator it was. "Shawn, I love him. He's beautiful."

She giggled softly, her heart warming at the sight of him trying to attack her hand. She remembered when Tarly had been that small and vulnerable and her heart stuttered as she petted the little bundle."What are you going to call him?" Shawn asked, scratching the tiny head with one finger. The cat began to purr very contentedly because having something to chew on and someone petting him at the same time must have seemed like heaven.

Juliet gave a light laugh as she thought of a name almost straight away. "How about Lassiter? You can call him Little Lassie," she grinned and Shawn laughed loudly at the suggestion, almost startling the little cat out of it's contented doze. It shot him a glare, snuffling into her chest again.

"He'll be thrilled when he hears about it. Okay then, little Lassie," he cooed at him, lifting him up from her arms until they were practically nose to nose. "I hope you're a bit more cheerful than your human counterpart. But you have to be good to Jules, little Lassie. Or big Lassie will eat you with French fries," his voice went up an octave while Juliet giggled loudly. "Yes he will!" Shawn confirmed, nuzzling his nose with the kitten's before passing him back. As he was pulled away, Little Lassie attempted to bat at Shawn's nose with his paw, tiny claws outstretched. He wanted to play again and he clambered through Juliet's grasp as he tried to attack Shawn again. This cat was definitely a Lassiter, through and through.

They spent a while longer on the couch with Little Lassie before the kitten finally yawned and stretched, clearly wanting to go back to bed again. After all he was still just a baby and he got tired easily. Shawn felt much the same at that point but Juliet was eyeing him now curiously. He carried Little Lassie back to his bedroom and she followed every step of the way, watching in amusement as he put him in his little pet carrier and practically tucked him in like a mother would a baby. The kitten clawed at the thick blanket Shawn had used as bedding before curling up in an adorable ball and promptly passing out in an inelegant mess of limbs. They laughed as Shawn carried it down to the kitchen and set it near the radiator so Lassie would be warm enough through the night.

"Thank you Shawn," Juliet whispered softly when he turned back around, walking into his open arms and kissing his jaw and then his neck, lips trailing through the stubble and making him melt under her touch. Shawn hummed in response, hugging her closer to him. He loved it when she kissed him like that.

"Think nothing of it," he insisted firmly. "You deserve the best and I wanted you to have Little Lassie to remind you of Tarly," his fingers went to her hair as he pulled her in for another kiss. She gasped against him as his tongue found it's way into her mouth after a few light kisses, fighting with her own for dominance in the embrace. She moaned loudly into his mouth, her hands going to the back of his head as she kept him close. Her body felt hot under his touch and she arched against him, making sure to press her entire body into his. Shawn grunted softly over her lips and she smiled at the sound. That meant he was close to losing control and she did like to get him to this point.

Now was a great time to push him past the point of no return and get him upstairs.

"Let's go to bed Shawn. I want you so much," she muttered when she broke their kiss. He couldn't do anything but follow her like a puppy dog as she pulled him by the front of the shirt out into the hallway and past his living room. They stumbled up the stairs a bit, finding it hard to kiss and walk at the same time. Co-ordination was not at the front of their minds right now. Shawn tripped several times because Juliet was far more interesting that remembering to put one foot in front of the other all the time. She laughed at his lack of walking skills when he was horny but then again, she could hardly say anything.

She bumped into the wall again and almost fell over, had it not been for his grip on her waist to keep her upright.

His tongue was in her mouth again as the reached the top step and she completely forgot which direction she was supposed to be going in as they halfheartedly made an attempt to reach his bedroom. They hit the wall instead, Juliet's back pressed against it and Shawn molded against her front. She gripped the back of his neck to keep him close, her stomach already burning with desire and her mind on a one track loop of _'Get To Bedroom, Get To Bedroom'_. He trailed a hot path from her lips to her jaw and then down again, kissing a path over her neck and making her head fall to one side so he had better access. She giggled loudly when he hit a ticklish spot and he pulled away with a smirk, nuzzling her pulse point.

She couldn't even bring herself to be nervous about what was coming. Shawn had never made her feel anything but gorgeous in their relationship. He was attentive and caring and she wanted to repay him so much for his kindness. She loved him, really loved him but she knew it was too soon to tell him that. So she reserved to show him instead just how much he'd helped her and improved her life. She shivered as his hands tightened around her waist and she realized that he was prompting her upwards. With a little jump she was in his arms, safe and secure as she always was in his presence. Their lips never parted as he pulled them away from the wall and blindly walked them towards his bedroom again.

Her hands wrapped around him, pulling at him, wanting him closer and closer. She couldn't get him close enough, even when his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell forwards with a shout of laughter, landing on her and covering her body with his. She wrapped herself around him again, her long legs locking around his hips and her arms around his back as her breasts pushed up against his chest. They both groaned at the contact, her nipples tightening pleasurably against him. He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose with a warm smile, his eyes dark with lust as they stared at each other.

"I can't get enough of you," he admitted into her neck, his breathing ragged and heavy as she ground upwards into in crotch. He moaned her name softly and she could feel how hard he was through his jeans and her chest swelled with pride because she was the cause of his arousal; and he was the cause of the current damp patch in her panties that was making her temperature spike. His fingers grazed her skin under the hem of her shirt and she could have sworn that she felt sparks shoot across her belly at his touch.

They were making out like a pair of horny teenagers but Juliet didn't mind because tonight they wouldn't have to stop just before the best part. Tonight she wouldn't have to take care of herself in the shower in her apartment, wishing it was his hand instead of hers. Tonight she wouldn't be going home to an empty bed. Tonight she could curl up to his side, with him slung around her as they lay in a post-orgasm haze of exhaustion. She couldn't wait. He was the best thing to ever happen to her in her whole life and as she tugged his shirt up at the back, she realized that she never wanted to be without him again. He cared about her more than anyone else ever had- more than her work obsessed mother and her shiftless lazy father.

He was all hers.

He tugged her hips closer to his, one hand splayed out on the small of her back and the other buried in her hair as he kissed her deeply. Her lips were swollen and her hair was already a mess but she didn't care because she never wanted him to stop. His own hair was sticking out in every direction after her running her fingers through it backwards. She nipped at him, licking at his tongue again before pulling away to attempt to unbutton his shirt. The buttons were small and fiddly though and her hands were shaking a bit, so after her third try she gave a frustrated huff and just gripped the two sides and pulled them apart. Buttons shot off in every direction, pinging off of the walls and he roared with laughter at her eagerness, loving how she giggled manically at just how much she'd wanted that shirt out of the way.

Her warm hands trailed along the expanse of his chest now, nails scraping lighting over his nipples to make him sigh softly with pleasure. She explored right down past his belly button, finding the little happy trail that led under the top of his jeans and tracing it back and forwards again. "You're going to kill me Jules," he kissed her cheek with a sexy smirk on his face as he enjoyed her attention.

"Try not to keel over before I've gotten your pants off though," she teased, reaching up for another kiss. It was his turn now to get her shirt out of the way and he was much more patient than she had been. He casually leaned on one arm, hovering over her as he flicked each button open one by one. They parted easily and she rolled her eyes at just how easy he made it look. "Show off," she muttered and he chuckled, letting her sit up to slid it off her shoulders while he did the same. His eyes fell to her chest and he inadvertently licked his lips in anticipation of what was waiting for him. While she was upright, she undid her bra clasp with a flick and shimmied it down her arms, fighting the blush that came when his jaw went a little slack and he stared a little too long. "Hey, I'm up here Spencer," she poked his chest and he shook himself out of his trance with a sheepish smile at her.

"Sorry but I'm a guy and well," he motioned to her exposed breasts, shrugging. "Can't help myself. Besides, it's not my fault if my girlfriend is sexy as hell now is it?" he asked and she fell back into sheets under the gentle pressure of his hand on her stomach. He kept his eyes on hers as he lowered his head to her breasts. Juliet felt herself push upwards to find his mouth, her body knowing what it wanted before her hazy mind did. He didn't go straight for her nipple, instead kissing around it and weighing them in his palms. He would squeeze gently and he rolled his hands over her, rough fingers scraping lightly over her tight nipples and making her jump. She loved his teasing, loved that he was taking the time to explore her body and get to know what she liked before he just dove straight in.

Finally after what seemed like endless teasing, her drew a nipple between his lips and sucked hard. She gasped, her hand going to the nape of his neck to hold his head against her. Her other breast didn't go neglected, his free hand still holding it and plucking her nipple softly with his thumb and forefinger. He pulled away briefly to ask her ,"Harder or softer, Jules?"

"Harder," she heard her voice saying, even though she sounded far away from herself. Her body responded immediately as he pinched her nipple harder than before and his teeth nipped at her other one. A moan of pleasure loosed from her throat as he played with her just how she liked. "More," she uttered with a cry and he obliged, clearly enjoying how responsive she was underneath him. Her hips ground upwards into his and he growled around her when her thigh grazed his cock through his jeans. He was painfully hard by now but tonight was going to be about her if he had any say in it. He wanted her to come so many times that she wouldn't be able to see straight because if anyone deserved a night of unbridled pleasure, it was her. He was determined to make her as happy as she made him.

His mouth released her breasts almost reluctantly and he watched as her hands covered his over them, pressing down to stimulate her nipples even more. He smirked at her, cheeks red and open mouthed underneath him. His hips pinned her to bed as he finally moved his hands away to land on either side of her head, hovering over her with a broad smile on his face. He was proud of himself. She gripped his hips and pushed herself upwards to kiss him, loving just how hard he responded, all teeth and tongue. He was just as aroused as she was and just as desperate. When he pulled back, he had a question for her. "Hey, just a thought but how comfortable are you with me ah, going down on you?" His question was breathless from the kiss and she bit her lip.

She hadn't really given oral sex much thought to be honest. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "No-ones ever done that to me before," she bit her bottom lip and he hummed, deep in thought. Would she be okay with Shawn doing that for her? She'd be more worried about whether he'd enjoy it or not. he was waiting for her answer but she needed to get a few questions out of the way before she said yes. "Would you be okay with it, if I said yes? I mean, you weren't just asking to be polite or anything?" she cleared her throat softly, finding it hard to meet his eyes. He smiled warmly down at her.

"I'd love to do it Jules. But only if you're comfortable with it. I don't want to freak you out, especially if you've never done it before," he cupped her cheek, fingers tracing her cheekbone.

He was always so honest with her and she quickly made up her mind. If she was ever going to let a guy get that close, then who better than the man she was falling in love with? She knew he would make it good for her. He wasn't offering just to be polite. The sudden image of his tongue working her over while his big hands were splayed over her stomach to hold her in place, sent a bolt of pleasure right down to the apex of her thighs and she shivered. She wanted that very much and she wanted him to be the first one to do it to her. The only one to ever do it to her. So she nodded her agreement. "Okay. I want to try it," she pressed her lips to his Adams Apple and he swallowed, excitement coursing though his veins the very second she'd agreed. He was desperate to taste her, feel her quiver under his tongue. Quite a few of his fantasies had been about them doing this and he was on cloud nine. He promised himself that he was going to make it amazing for her.

He shifted off of her so she could kick off her shoes and socks, before she worked the buckle of her belt loose. Her cheeks were still red and he went to help her with the button on her jeans, his fingers brushing hers. "Don't be nervous baby. It's just me," he kissed her cheek reassuringly and she leaned into his touch, feeling that much more secure when he was near. He pulled her jeans along her legs slowly, fingertips trailing over her creamy thighs she shimmied them off. He dropped them to the floor behind him and she was just left on his bed in nothing but her panties. Hooking two fingers around the sides of the black lace, he urged her to lift her hips again while he pulled them off. She propped herself up on her elbows as he knelt at the end of the bed at her feet, hands braced on her ankles.

She'd locked her legs together the second her panties had left her but he was already dry mouthed and hot at the mere sight of the curls between her thighs. He was almost where he'd wanted to be since she'd agreed to be his girlfriend, about to give her the pleasure she deserved to have. But he noticed how tense her legs were and he calmed himself down. She was nervous about being so exposed to him. He didn't blame her. The only other man she'd ever opened up to had treated her like crap, like she was worthless. Maybe that's why she'd never let him near her like this. Shawn wanted her to feel as special as she was to him. He ran his big hands over her soft thighs. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, looking for her assurance that this really was what she wanted.

"Nervous," she admitted. "Like I said, no-one has ever done this for me... What if I do something wrong?" her voice was small and his features softened even more. He left her thighs alone and dipped down to kiss her lips.

"Hey, look at me. You're perfect to me Jules. I know how hard this is for you, to open up to me like this. I can't even fathom how difficult it is to be so exposed after everything you've been through. But I promise you baby, I swear on my life that you can trust me. I will never hurt you and I'm going to make this as good as I can for you. I want you to be yourself around me and to know that I only want what's best for you. Trust me Jules, please," he cupped her face, nuzzling her. She sought out his touch, humming happily at his little speech. He felt her knees part a little bit under him and his eyes met hers.

"I trust you," she answered, leaning back on her elbows again. His smile could have been used to light up Paris as he pulled away to resume his previous position at the bottom of the bed, hands on her ankles. He kept eye contact with her as he slowly spread her legs apart. He shifted forwards again until he was flat on his belly on the bed and lying comfortably between her thighs, with his face inches away from her pussy. She shivered, half in delight and the other half in tense anticipation of what was going to come. As he did with her breasts, he didn't go straight for the prize. Instead, he kissed the insides of her thighs, sucking hard at one point and giving her a love bite, much to her amusement. She knew what he was doing. He was getting her to relax with him that close to her.

He started off with his fingers first, instead of his tongue much to her relief. One sweeping stoke right through her wetness and up to her clit made her jump a little bit but not enough for him to think she wanted him to stop completely. He didn't linger on her clit though, exploring a little bit and getting to know exactly where she liked to be touched from how her body responded. Sometimes she would whisper out a command to him, like harder or softer on a certain spot until she was relaxed back into the bed in a jelly like state. Shawn was thoroughly enjoying himself between her legs, finding all the sweet spots that made her whimper and say his name.

When he finally felt the last of the tension leave her body, he glanced up to her face. He wanted to slide his fingers in right away but asked permission first. He didn't want her to freeze up and hurt her in the process. "This okay?" he asked softly as he dipped a fingertip into her opening experimentally. As her body arched to him, she nodded quickly, her mouth dropping open as he slid the digit in the whole way.

"Oh!" A breathy cry left her lips when his mouth finally found her swollen clit. He probably should have warned her in advance again but he'd been so eager to taste her at last it had slipped his mind. But she didn't tense again like he'd been afraid of. Instead her body went a little boneless and her hips jerked up for more of his touch. Juliet had never felt a sensation quite like it. The soft sucking on her clit combined with his long finger buried deep in her was almost enough to make her come right there. She'd seriously been missing out on something wonderful. Shawn nibbled gently, before lapping at her with the tip of his tongue like he was starving. She tasted divine and he never wanted to stop licking her. He loved it, loved the shift of her body under his free hand, the plead of her voice as she begged for more and the demand of '_again_' when he did something she liked.

The constant thrust of his finger and the pull of his mouth stimulating her sensitive clit was eventually too much. All she could do was feel her stomach muscles bunch as she jerked forward, his name on her lips in a pleasured cry as she came under his mouth. She rode out her orgasm for what seemed like hours, the waves never stopping as he kept his tongue flicking her clit repeatedly until she collapsed back into the cool sheets with a gasp and an exhausted groan. He finally emerged from where he'd been buried for a good fifteen minutes by her count, a wide, pleased grin on his face and his lips shiny with her arousal. He climbed back over her, getting comfortable on top of her buzzing body.

"How was that for your first time?" he asked, stroking her hair and genuinely wondering if she'd had a good first experience with oral sex. He hadn't wanted her first time with it to be a disappointment. She rolled her hips upwards as she quivered again in an aftershock, slipping her hand between her thighs to try and relieve the pleasurable ache that he'd left her with.

She moaned happily.

"Not that I want to stroke your ego any more than usual but that was pretty damn good. You certainly keep your promises Shawn," she peppered sweet kisses along his jaw and down to his neck, enjoying his unmanly giggle when she found his ticklish spot. "It was amazing, really. Thank you for making me feel so special," she became serious again and he kissed her forehead, her thigh pressing upwards to catch his cock again. He gave a muffled noise of pleasure and she raised an eyebrow. "I think we should take care of you as well. I don't want you to ruin those pants, do you?" she laughed when he raised an eyebrow, her fingers finding his belt buckle like his had found hers earlier.

She quickly slid it out from the loops and he shifted to sit next to her and give her better access to him. She knelt in front of him to undo his jeans, more than once grazing his erection through the material and enjoying the little jump and noise she got each time she did. She loved the noises he made, all deep and throaty like he was really enjoying himself. She couldn't wait to hear what he sounded like when he came, deep inside her. She was even more delighted that she had that surprise for him after what he'd let her experience tonight. Completely selfless pleasure, just him giving her a mind blowing orgasm and not even asking for oral sex in return. He never ceased to amaze her sometimes.

He lifted his hips as she yanked his jeans down, along with his boxers and threw them aside with hers. She eyed his thick cock appreciatively as it rested against his thigh, clearly eager for some loving attention. He must have been a little bit under six inches and thick around, veins running the length of his shaft and brown hair peppering the base generously. Her pussy quivered with delight at the sight of him bare in front of her. He looked positively delicious and a perfect fit for her. He let her eyes wander over him without saying anything, just letting her get comfortable with his body like he had with hers. Her fingers trailed along the inside of his thigh and the muscles on his stomach contracted under the skin as he resisted the urge to rise into her touch.

"How do you like to touch yourself Shawn?" she asked softly. He shivered pleasantly enjoying how the tables were turning on him now. Her fingers slipped under the underside of his cock and she lifted him into her palm. He weighed heavily and she stroked lightly upwards. He hummed out her name in approval before getting around to answering her question.

"Depends on if you just want to tease me or if you're planning on making me cum that way," he quirked an eyebrow at her and she smiled back at him, still kneeling with her hand wrapped around him at the base, thumb lightly brushing over the soft skin. His big hand covered hers, their eyes still meeting as he showed her just how he liked to touch himself and what brought him to the edge. He liked long, slow strokes that went from the base to the very tip, pulling his foreskin back to make him grind his hips upwards. He didn't like light touches because he told her that they didn't do much for him unless they were on the underside of the head. He preferred her whole hand wrapped around him, jerking him with a twisting movement in the middle that left him breathless. "So good," he breathed heavily, his eyes closed as his hips thrust upwards into her fist and his own hand fell away to leave her to set the rhythm.

Juliet's mouth watered at the sight of his cock twitching in her hand because of her movements. Pre-cum gathered on the tip, threatening to escape and she certainly didn't want it to go to waste. She wanted to repay him for what his mouth had done to her and so, checking his eyes were still closed and taking a moment to appreciate his face scrunched up in pleasure, she dipped forward and took the head of his cock between her lips. He jumped in surprise, groaning out her name in a long low noise of surprise. "You don't have to baby," he managed to swallow roughly, resisting the urge to fist a hand in her hair as she sucked lightly repeatedly on the tip.

"I know," she said simply, pulling back for a moment and continuing to jack him off with her hand. "You just looked so delicious I couldn't resist," she smirked and he moaned when she licked a line over a vein and followed it all the way from top to bottom, pressing his cock against his stomach so she could reach all of him. "Besides, I love the look on your face when I do this," she sucked roughly on him and he threw his head back, swearing. She smiled when she released him, letting his hands pull her up until she was sitting in his lap and his cock was rubbing against her pussy just how she wanted it.

"You're amazing Jules. But I'm afraid you'll have to get off of me while I go and find that box of condoms we bought..." his hands squeezed her hips lightly and she gave him a secretive smile, keeping him in place on the bed with her palms on his chest. Now that she'd had his between her legs so intimately she was feeling a lot more confident. She could do anything with Shawn without needing to feel embarrassed. He kept her strong and didn't judge her. She wanted to give this to him. She wanted him inside her with nothing separating them tonight.

"I've been on the pill for the last few weeks Shawn. I wanted to surprise you when we finally got around to having sex. I want to be able to feel you inside me, hot and deep and I want to feel you come inside me without anything in our way," she purred, her face so close to his and her hips rocked forward so that she was rubbing against his waiting cock. Shawn's mouth was open, in both pleasure and surprise as his arms wrapped around her back and he pulled her close to kiss her absolutely senseless. They gasped into each others mouths, groaning and letting noises of happiness escape.

"My God, you're fucking amazing," he panted out, letting her rise up as she steadied his cock with one hand, while the other rested on his shoulder. She positioned him at her entrance while he could only watch in awe and arousal at how she was taking control of the whole situation. He'd honestly never thought about her going on the Pill but it seemed Juliet had been one step ahead of him as always. She trusted him enough to have sex with him without a condom and he felt his chest swell with love for her. He knew she found it hard to trust people, men especially; but here she was making two big leaps of faith in one night. He felt so honored. Keeping her steady with his hands on her waist, he felt the head of his cock part her lips before he slid slowly into tight, wet heat that made his head spin.

Juliet was feeling just as satisfied, unused inner muscles being stretched and being filled so deeply by the length of his shaft as she pushed down on him, not stopping until he was filling her all the way and she was nestled back into his lap again with no space between them. He felt so hard and hot inside and she swallowed, feeling her breath catch in the throat. Her lover was having an equally marvelous experience, his head tilted back to expose the column of his throat, which she wasted no time in attacking. He cradled the back of her head with one hand, the other going to the small of her back as she began to move up and down, swallow thrusts at first that left them both breathless and desperate for more. However, the slower pace afforded them time to talk before they became too incoherent through pleasure.

"I've wanted to do this for so long now," Juliet sighed happily, her hips rolling forwards and back again languidly as beads of sweat formed on their skin and rolled down temptingly across their stomachs. "Ever since that night when you sat with me in the hospital. I had such a crush on you," she admitted, squeezing tight inner muscles over his shaft as he slid in and out, making him swear softly and grip her harder. His hips pumped upwards as he attempted to get even deeper, never wanting to lose the feeling of her sweet pussy around him. He could have died happy right then and there from the feeling of being with the woman he adored more than anyone else in the world. He'd fallen had over heels for her, he decided as he flipped her over. She gave a squeal of delight and surprise and he slammed himself home, her cries turning into ones of pleasure.

"I love you baby," he panted softly against her cheek. "I love you so fucking much," his hips pounded against hers, wanting to give her the pleasure she was seeking out as she whimpered underneath him. He hiked her legs up around his hips, the angle changing again so that he was filling her as deeply as he could possibly go. Juliet had cried out at his admission of love, practically begging him for more into his ear. "I only want what's best for you," he molded himself against her front, never wanting to let her go.

"Love you too Shawn, love you," she sobbed in pleasure, her center contracting again and again as he thrust in and out. Skin slapped against skin and their moans mixed together as the headboard of his bed began to slam against the wall behind it with every one of his thrusts. He felt her fingernails dig into his shoulders, dragging down as she left red trails in her wake.

He huffed in delight, feeling her mouth attach to his shoulder and she bit down and repaid him for the love bite he'd given her on her thigh. He loved it, loved being marked by her and he loved marking her back. He attacked her neck as well. She may as well have more than one love bite to prove that she was his.

Their movements were speeding up now, getting faster and jerkier. Shawn could feel his climax coming on fast because Juliet had been sucking on him for a while and it had gotten him halfway there. She was close too and she pulled his hand down between them, urging him to rub her clit for her. She wanted his fingers on her as well, when he came inside her. He rubbed fast, his movements sporadic and messy but still bringing her more pleasure than she could cope with.

The uncontrollable urge to curl her toes and arch upwards came over her and as she came again, she did just that, her fingernails almost drawing blood from his back as she dug them in and held on to him while he searched for his own orgasm.

With her convulsing muscles clamping down on him, Shawn only needed two more deep thrusts to feel the heavy balm of his climax hit him like a tonne of bricks. He swore and gasped her name, crying out repeatedly as he kept slamming into her shakily, filling her with his cum; hot and sticky as she shuddered pleasurably underneath him with the feeling of it. She squeezed again, milking him for all he was worth. His hips finally stopped jerking and he resisted the urge to just collapse on top of her as her fingers twisted into his hair to stroke his head soothingly. Juliet smiled contentedly. It had been well worth the wait, she decided.

She could still feel the pleasant, stickiness of his cum inside her and she shifted around his softening cock, enjoying the sensation. She hummed happily, pulling him in for a kiss so that he lost his balance and fell on top of her, his weight very welcome on top of her. Shawn had no energy to lift himself off of her again and since she didn't seem to mind, he made himself comfortable with her underneath him. With a little pull of his hips, he slipped out of her and even though she pouted at the loss of the feeling, he kissed her pout away. They kissed again for a while, suitably exhausted in the aftermath of making love so intensely. Eventually though, the heat began to get to them and Shawn rolled off of her and onto his side with a groan. She followed his example, turning onto her side and propping her head up to watch him.

She traced her fingers over his stomach as they lay together and he made little happy noises that reminded her of a cat purring. That made her smile. "Hmm, I love you," she repeated her earlier admission and he smiled from ear to ear. He could listen to her say that all day every day because it made him weak with happiness.

"Love you too, you gorgeous woman you," he laughed, before yawning very loudly and making an adorable noise and face as he stretched out the kinks in his back. "Ugh!" he exclaimed loudly as he relaxed in the bed again. "Best sex ever! I might have trouble taking down any criminals for the next couple of days because I'm all exercised out," he puffed out his cheeks as he breathed out, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "Sorry about the love bites," he chuckled sheepishly, running his fingers gently over the raised mark on the inside of her thigh. "I got a little carried away," he swept her hair from her face, mirroring her amused grin.

"It had nothing to do with the fact that everyone will see it and know that I'm currently getting my brains fucked out by the big burly Security Guard? The one who'll totally kick their asses if they even look at me funny?" she raised an eyebrow, enjoying the red that tinged his cheeks. He shrugged innocently.

"Partly that. Partly because every time I look at you now I'll get to think to myself that I'm the lucky asshole who gets to make love to you every night," he kissed her, tongues coming out to play again for a while until they started to feel the sated exhaustion wash over their bodies and Shawn shifted them into a more comfortable position. Pulling Juliet against his side, she curled up into his, her leg hooking over his hip and her arm slung across his chest as he pulled the covers around them for warmth. "When do you hear back from the college Jules?" he asked suddenly and she propped her chin up on his chest so they could talk.

"Should be in the next week. But they as good as said that I had a place. Isn't that great?" she smiled excitedly and he beamed back at her, genuinely pleased that she was getting this chance at life again.

"Fabulous baby. I was thinking though... Wouldn't it be better if you lived a little closer to the place? I mean you live all the way on the edge of town and it's hardly ideal for you to get back and forwards to class every day and night..." he trailed off awkwardly, not meeting her eyes yet and she raised a curious eyebrow at him. Just what was he getting at? "And I was thinking... This house is too big for just one person and a cat, living all alone. I have this big double bed to myself every night and it's gets really cold... I think I'd like having two sets of shoes by the door every night and maybe having to set two places for dinner instead of one. It's be nice to have someone to cuddle with on the couch and to shower with every morning," he kissed the side of her head sweetly, waiting for her answer to the question he hadn't technically asked yet.

"You should put an ad on CraigsList," she teased lightly, even though her heartbeat was probably off the charts. He was asking her to move in with him. This was a huge step for them. They'd only been together for a little over three months, had only just slept together and said the 'L Word' not ten minutes before. But he was sincere and he was the one who'd been there for her when no-one else was. She loved him and she was so grateful. How could she say no?

He rolled his eyes at her joke in exasperation. "Jules!" he whined. "Come on, I being serious here. You know how hard that is for me. I miss you so much when you aren't here. I'm always so worried about you living in that dump of a place and I don't trust that building Manager as far as I could throw him. It would mean that I wouldn't be up half the night wondering if you're safe or not. You don't even have to move in because we're a couple. If it made you more comfortable, you could be my tenant. The spare room could be yours and you could help out with bills and stuff," he offered and it sounded very tempting.

"Okay then, I think it's time for me to get out of that hole anyway. Does this make our relationship a little naughtier? I'm having kinky sex with my gorgeous Landlord and in return he keeps the rent nice and low?" she laughed, her arms around him as she cuddled him tightly. He snorted loudly, practically crushing her in a hug.

"As long as you're sleeping in here with me every night, you'll be the best looked after tenant in the whole damn city," he joked. "And Tarly's ashes can have pride of place on the mantle. Seeing as you're my girlfriend and I love you to death, I think it's only fair." She stared at him when he said that, her eyes threatening to tear up as it finally dawned on her that she was leaving that horrible life she'd had behind her now. She had new friends in Gus, Lassiter and Marie. She had Little Lassie who was sleeping soundly downstairs in her brand new home that she was going to share with the best boyfriend in the entire world. The man who would rather throw himself in front of a car than lay a hand on her. The man who had come along and swept her up in his arms, carrying her into the light and away from darkness.

The man she loved deeply. "I love you too Shawn Spencer." He was a real man.

He was all hers.

* * *

**A/N: This extra long chapter was brought to you by technical troubles with Voice in the Night. Yeah, I'm having problems uploading the next chapter guys. Every time I do, all I'm getting is a blank Document. I've tried copying and pasting into an existing Document as well but to no avail. I'm going to keep trying though because I knew a few people have been wondering why I haven't updated it in a while. The chapter is there but I'm just having real difficulties uploading it. Hopefully it'll be sorted out soon though.**

**There are lots of mistakes dotted here and there that I'll go back and fix tomorrow because it really is late now.**

**Anyway, I have two other one-shots almost written now as well. The one with Shawn and Jules in Shawn's old bedroom, and another strange AU one set in 1969 which I'm hoping you're all going to like because a butt load of research has gone into it!**

**Tarly the cat in this fic is sort of named after one of my favorite Game of Thrones characters, Sam Tarly, who is just a chubby adorable butt face!**

**Reviews are like staying up super late to finish this fic then falling asleep on your keyboard. You end up with jumbled letters and numbers that sort of make sense and an imprint of a keyboard on your face.**


	29. Chapter 29

Rolling onto her side, Juliet huffed out a breath of frustrated air and pulled the covers up to her chin. She quickly realized her mistake as the heat half smothered her and she was forced to kick them off again in an angry motion. They bunched at the foot of the single bed and that's where they would stay until her foul mood dissipated. It wasn't looking promising though. The curtains next to the open window shifted in a light breeze, no-where near strong enough to cool her off. This place was further away from the beach than hers was and the breeze was weaker.

She flopped back onto her back and crossed her arms, glaring at the ceiling menacingly with a scowl. Stupid ceiling. Stupid bed. Stupid heat. Stupid motherfucking _Spencer_.

As soon as his name even dared cross her mind, the urge to scream into a pillow swelled in her chest and her fingers clenched into the sheets as she stopped herself from doing it. She had a serious urge to sneak down the hall and smother him while he slept, solve all of her problems once and for all. Then she could go home to her own comfortable bed and get out of here.

She wouldn't have to babysit him because he was too stubborn and pig headed to leave the case alone when he was told to. She wouldn't have to lie here any longer and sulk. She wouldn't have to toss and turn and tear her hair out, wondering why he couldn't have just left it be like she asked him to. She could go home and take a nice cold shower to wash off the sweat. Wash off the feeling of wanting to stomp down the hallway and ask him what the fuck he'd thought he was doing this morning when he'd backed her against the wall and kissed the fucking life out of her like she was some floozy to be... to be kissed!

She longed to pin him down to the mattress and wipe that stupid smug smirk that he'd been wearing all day off of his stupid smug face and show him that he shouldn't have played with her like that. Tug down the hem of his boxer shorts and- Whoa!

Her eyes widened and she quickly shut off that train of thought with a shake of her head. She was supposed to be cursing his name from now to the end of time, not biting her bottom lip and thinking she could still taste him on it a little bit. God damn it, she groaned, rolling over again and shoving her face into the cool part of her pillow in an attempt to find some kind of comfort. It wasn't working. She'd been wired all day, since the incident and the top of her thighs throbbed with unfulfilled arousal, her stomach knotting as she clenched them to try and ease it. As much as she wanted to, she wasn't going to touch herself and give the asshole the satisfaction of hearing her moan his name in the middle of the night. She could never keep quiet when she thought about him anyway and she didn't want to take the chance that he would overhear her whispers and pleads for her fantasy Shawn to fuck her harder. She would never live it down and the looks would only get worse.

Of all the things he could have done today, why did it have to be kissing her? They could have just shouted at each other a little more. But no. That wasn't good enough for Shawn Spencer. He always had to get one up on her, go one better. They'd been arguing about the case again, for the third time since he'd entered the Station. She insisted that he was to go no-where near Cohen's case and if he did, she would castrate him. Harold Cohen was a vicious gangster, one who was intent on buying the City of Santa Barbara until he could fit it into his back pocket. Half of the current politicians were in his palm already and he'd offered money to several officers on the beat already to 'keep an eye out' on the Station for him. Thankfully, their Officers were far more loyal than that and they'd refused all of the handouts.

But now, after months of undercover work and bugging his home, they were going after the top dog and hitting Harold Cohen right where it hurt. They had their witness to one of his murders and they had their judge to stand up in court without fear of retribution from Cohen's men afterwards. What they didn't have yet, was the location of a murder weapon to really pin down the case. They'd been looking for one for weeks now and they'd only just gotten a search warrant for Cohen's own home. Shawn had been intrigued by the case the second he'd heard it mentioned and he'd started bugging her for information the very moment he'd seen her.

She'd warned him to stay away. Warned him until she was blue in the face that this was not a man who was to crossed in any way. Yet what had she found when she'd come back to desk? Shawn bloody Spencer, sitting in her chair and pouring over Cohen's file like it was the Sunday paper he was reading and not a profile on a dangerous criminal. She'd exploded at him right there, in the middle of the Station before dragging into a deserted hallway to shout at him some more. Shawn's face and been a picture as she'd lain into him, telling him that if he so much looked at Cohen again, she would never speak to him for the rest of his miserable life. Not a single word. She'd been... firm. That was for sure.

Biting her lip, Juliet sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and sighing loudly. She'd been looking out for the stupid asshole. She's seen what Cohen was capable of, seen the devastation left in his wake and the thought of walking into a room to find Shawn's body had send chills of fear up and down her spine. She'd been harsh on him because she'd been worried for him and the fact that he let his mouth run away with him sometimes. He wasn't careful and he never had the soft approach that they did. Shawn went charging in like a bull and to hell and high water with the consequences. To him, there were no consequences. She knew very well that Shawn thought he was practically invincible. He was the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet and how he hadn't been killed yet was a mystery to her.

But it didn't mean that his luck was about to run out soon. She prayed that it wouldn't happen almost every single waking moment that she had. As angry as she was with him right now for his sheer stupidity in the situation, she loved the stupid bastard as a friend and... perhaps a little more if she over thought it. There were many a criminal in Santa Barbara who would just love to put a bullet in the arrogant psychic who had put them behind bars and many more who wouldn't hesitate if the situation came up.

Running her hands over her hair, Juliet played with a strand absently as the memories of the past few hours rolled through her mind on a loop. While she'd been shouting at him, exasperated and angry in the middle of an empty hallway, Shawn had been strangely angry himself. He'd accused her of thinking he wasn't good enough to be put on the case and they'd argued for what felt like hours. Juliet had felt her blood pressure begin to rise because as angry as Shawn was and as much as she wanted to punch him at that moment, she'd never seen him look so in control. He was eloquent and forceful in his argument and it had taken a lot of work to keep up with him. Shawn was quick and smart, smarter than anyone gave him credit for and too smart to know that it wasn't just friendship that was making Juliet worry about him.

But as good as he was, she was concerned and that made her just a touch better than him and she'd argued him into a corner that he was struggling to get out of. He was starting to get off track and she knew that if she could keep at him, he would give up and leave it alone. Then, as always, Shawn had gone one step more and had moved into her personal space. He was taller than her by a few inches and she'd been startled at just how close he was. She'd stepped away and he'd followed, never letting up the whole way until _she_ was the one in a corner. Literal, not metaphorical in this case.

Her back had pressed against the wall and she'd hugged her files against her chest as he'd come dangerously close just to whisper, _"If I didn't know any better Juliet, I'd say there was a whole other reason you wanted to keep me off of this case. Worried about your man are we?"_ His breath had ghosted over her lips and as weak in the knees as she'd been, she'd still managed to force out a reply.

_"Get a grip Shawn,"_ she'd scoffed.

Very poor choice of words, she realized in retrospect. Shawn's eyes had darkened and he'd gripped her upper arms forcefully, the tension between them crackling like electricity. The files had fallen out of her hands and hit the floor as he'd pulled her body flush against his and kissed her like the world was about to end. Her breath had hitched just enough to make her open her mouth and Shawn had wasted no time, slipping his tongue inside to meet hers. She hadn't known whether to slap him or kiss him back but the latter had seemed to win out when his fingers had ghosted over the back of her neck delicately. She'd moaned, a soft needy sound and she'd quite begun to enjoy herself when Shawn had been pulling away and putting as much distance between them as possible, leaving her kissing air.

She'd been about to ask him why the kissing had stopped so abruptly, when the Chief turned the corner and made her suitably angry again. _"Ah! Mister Spencer, Detective O'Hara. Just the pair I've been looking for... Are you alright Detective? You're cheeks are very red." _All Juliet could do at that point was nod mutely and force a smile while Shawn had smirked knowingly. He was the very reason her cheeks were that color and he was proud of it._ "Mister Spencer, __I've given your request some serious thought and I think we're running out of options. Since you two have worked so well together in the past, I'll agree to put you on the Cohen case with O'Hara,"_ she'd given them both a curt nod, silently asking if they both understood. Juliet had been both livid and confused as she'd struggled to regain her kissed away senses.

That asshole had asked to be put on the case even after her telling him no that morning? He was grinning at her as though she should be pleased, eyes trailing up and down her body and making her blush even though she didn't want to. He'd won and he knew it. He'd won the case with her and he'd won their argument, doing both with that sinfully wicked tongue in his even wickeder mouth. She could still taste him on her lips as she'd agreed blankly to the buddy system that the Chief had put in place. Lassiter was out of town and so was Gus, one on holiday with his wife and the other on another retreat with his company. Juliet would be staying with Shawn until the Cohen case was over. In two weeks time.

Sadly, the ground hadn't opened under her feet and swallowed her whole like she prayed for it to. It stayed shut and she cursed her life and him and those stupid lips he'd used against her. How could that be fair? How could he kiss her and make her head spin and then go behind her back like that? He'd left her standing there with a only his cryptic leaving remark. "_You aren't the only one who worries, Jules._" With that, he'd been gone and she hadn't seen him until she'd turned up that night with her overnight bag and a scowl on her face. She'd hardly looked at him all night and she'd stomped to bed at ten thirty, ignoring his suggestive remark about a nightcap.

She'd been staring at four walls in silent frustration since then. Three hours ago.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she hopped to her feet and cracked the door open an inch or so. She peered around into the hallway and down to the living room, making sure that he was in bed. After all, Shawn had once told her that he needed at least ten hours of sleep to function and she couldn't be sure if he was joking or not. She assumed that he wasn't. Having made sure that all was silent and empty, she slipped outside and padded along the hallway carefully. They layout of his apartment was nothing like hers and she didn't want to bag into something and make a noise that would wake him.

After some navigating, she made it to the kitchen, sighing in pleasure as the cold tiles cooled her feet. She curled her toes a little before continuing on her journey for a glass of water. It took her a few seconds of searching to locate the glasses, one of which she filled to the brim after running the tap for a while. She drank deeply, relishing the coolness as her temperature dropped back to normal again.

Making a noise of appreciation, she leaned her hip against the counter top and stared blankly out of the kitchen window and into the still dark night, running the day over again in her mind on a loop. Everything from the argument to that spine tingling kiss that he'd planted on her. She couldn't get over his arrogance sometimes! He couldn't just make everything go away with a little kiss. Breath stealing it might have been. But problem solving it wasn't. Why couldn't things ever be simple with Shawn? He was so damn clever but he loved to make trouble for himself and everyone else. She got so scared for him sometimes when his mouth ran away with him. She didn't want him to die.

Fear is a terrible thing and it can make people do stupid things in the heat of the moment. She thought back to his parting words that afternoon and it finally dawned on her that he was just as scared as she was. It was fear that had made her forbid from taking the case in the first place and it had been fear that had driven him to take it anyway. Fear that maybe he would lose her like she imagined she would lose him. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, anger suddenly replaced by a warm feeling of gratitude.

He may not have gone about it the right way but his heart, as always, had been in the right place. The big idiot. But that still didn't excuse the fact that he thought he could kiss all of his problems away. She licked her lips for the thousandth time that day. It had been hard and soft in all the right places and his tongue had left the taste of pineapple in her mouth like she thought it would.

She shook her head and tried to banish the thoughts of Shawn and that afternoon.

Setting her glass down, she made her way back through the living room and into the hallway. Perhaps now she could get a bit of sleep. She would make things right with Shawn in the morning and they would talk about that kiss if it was the last thing she did. On her journey back to her room though, something made her pause as she passed Shawn's open door. He was grumbling something that she couldn't make out and her eyes went to her door before she made the decision and turned back to his. She would just check on him. There was no harm in it.

She peeked through the gap, getting a full view of his bed and the man himself as he lay flat on his back, spreadeagled across the bed like a big kid. She bit back a smile. His covers were kicked off, much like hers had been and his tee-shirt was riding up over his stomach. That's where her eyes landed and she could make out a little trail of hair that made it's way underneath his boxers. She swallowed roughly and he grumbled something else under his breath. She shook her head. She may have been mad and she may have had a fair few dirty thoughts about him in the dead of night, but he really was adorable sometimes. Stupid ass.

Her smile turned into one of fondness as he shifted a little bit and his hand flopped over his stomach. His shirt rode up even further and she was so caught up in checking him out that she leaned against the door. It creaked loudly and they both jumped, Juliet cursing softly and Shawn grunting awake as his eyes flickered open. Juliet froze. The gap in the door was now big enough for him to see her if he looked her way and looked hard enough. Maybe he would just go back to sleep and she could leave. She knew that if she even made a tiny movement he would look her way and she would be caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Damn it!

To her horror, Shawn sat up for a moment and rubbed his eyes, yawning and scratching his stomach. He stretched a bit before falling back into the cool sheets, eyes wide open as he adjusted them to the darkness. He frowned then and she winced when the door creaked a bit. He pushed himself up again and his eyes seemed to flicker around the room from item to item before they landed directly on her. Her heart stopped beating and she froze, fear trickling down her neck. She'd been well and truly caught. She could feel every swear word she knew bubbling forwards about to erupt but oddly enough, Shawn seemed to have missed her and he looked away again. Mister Eagle Eye must have been too tired to see much, she mused in delighted relief.

She could just wait for him to go back to sleep and then she could leave-

Shawn had other ideas though. He pushed himself up until he was semi-sitting up and his hand trailed along his stomach.

Her own stomach dropped straight to her knees as she realized what he was about to do. His hand slipped inside his boxers and his head fell back, a sigh leaving his lips as he began to jerk himself off. Oh God! Oh God no! If she moved at all, she was dead woman and if she stayed, she was a dead woman. If Shawn ever found out he would never forgive her. She would never live it down. Why? Why hadn't she just gone back to her room and not bothered checking up on him? If she moved, there was no way he wouldn't see or even hear her. Fuck it. Fuck everything! This was an impossible situation and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't stay and watch Shawn jerk himself off. It wasn't even sort of an option. She would feel guilty every day for the rest of her life.

If he ever found out what she'd seen, she'd never live it down. He'd lord it over her for the rest of her life and she'd be known as the creepy woman who liked to spy on men during their most intimate moments. People would call her the Apartment Peeper or something equally as horrible! She was heading straight for panic mode and it took a moment for her rational side to calm her down and snap her out of that train of thought. God, calm yourself down O'Hara, she breathed steadily, trying not to look at what Shawn was currently doing and quite enjoying from the sounds he was making.

It didn't matter that she'd had a hundred and one fantasies of what Shawn looked like when he came or if the little whimpers being pulled from his mouth right now sounded absolutely delicious. There was no way she could stay and see him orgasm. It would be such a violation of an intimate and private moment and it wouldn't be right to do that to him.

Yet, every time she tore her eyes away from him, the noises he was making drew her gaze right back to the movement of his hand under the fabric of his shorts. She knew he was stroking himself to full hardness because he hadn't been hard when he woke up. She would have noticed. She briefly wondered what he'd been dreaming about that had turned him on so much that he felt the need to touch himself. She scolded herself for thinking about it.

His head was pressed roughly back into the headboard, exposing the long column of his throat, covered in stubble and she ignored the little bolt of arousal that ran though her at the sight of him. It didn't matter how hot he looked while he did it, she was a still a pervert for watching this. A fully-fledged first class asshole for intruding on him. She had to leave, had to find some way out of this before she saw something that would really make her feel horrible. Not that Shawn rubbing himself to full hardness in his boxers wasn't enough to make her feel bad.

She didn't want him to feel like he was some show for her to watch when she felt like it. Although he would probably find that quite agreeable.

Sure, he might never find out that she'd seen him like this. But she would know and that's what mattered. Every time she looked into his eyes she would know what she'd seen him do and it wouldn't do well for their relationship. Shawn was still happily oblivious to her presence, soft moans and pulls of breath permeating the warm air of the room.

She was literally caught between a rock and a hard place... Okay, that was poor choice of phrase to use considering the situation at hand. She swore under her breath and he practically seemed to groan in response. She'd had a fantasy about this once, about what it would be like if Shawn jerked off for her but in her mind he'd been perfectly aware of her presence. She'd imagined herself kneeling between his legs as he'd jerked himself hard for her eyes only. She licked her lips. That had been the first night she'd ever called his name when she'd climaxed. Fond memories, she smirked, before righting herself and trying to deal with the present moment.

During her dirty musings, Shawn had stopped his rubbing and he withdrew his hand from his shorts with a satisfied moan. He was enjoying himself it seemed. Juliet swallowed roughly, her throat long since dry again and the glass of water a million miles from her mind because now she could see the outline of his hard cock through the thin material of his boxers and he stood quickly from the bed. She winced, hoping he didn't look towards the door because she had a perfect view of him now and he would have one of her too. He ruffled his already messy hair and Juliet briefly wondered what the hell he was doing before he gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, flinging it aside uselessly and onto the floor. He bent at the waist and gripped his boxers, dipping down and pushing them from his lean hips. Juliet felt her jaw flop open uselessly and she would have been ashamed of herself for staring the way she did if she'd had any semblance of control left in her. The only thought in her sizzling brain was some form of the noise '_Hnnnng'_ as she surveyed a very naked psychic.

Shawn Spencer was a _magnificent _sight to behold. He stretched his arms above his head to work the kinks from his back and his cock stood proudly against his stomach, stiff and waiting to be taken care of. Her breath threatened to turn into horny panting if she didn't regain control right now. But that went out the window when she noticed that he was uncircumcised and he gripped the top of his cock, pulling his foreskin back until the head emerged, shiny and slightly damp from pre-cum.

Oh.

Sweet.

Jesus.

Her tongue was practically hanging out of her mouth by now.

Her whole body shuddered in sheer delight at the sight of him and all thoughts of leaving evaporated as her mouth watered. She longed to just throw open the door, give no explanation and drop to her knees, just so she could see the expression on his face as she licked him over like a lollipop. Oh what she would give to take him right into the back of her throat and listen to him cry out as she did so, feel his cum hit her tongue all warm and sticky. He would taste good, she knew that. All that pineapple he ate would bode well for him. She'd never been fond of blowjobs but God above, if she wouldn't suck him off right then and there if he asked her to.

So this is what had been hiding behind all those plaid shirts that were a little too big for him? If he walked around naked then half the women in Santa Barbara would swoon and fall over in a wave of ecstasy. Although, she had a feeling that she'd fend them off like her life depended on it if she had to. Lean hips and broad shoulders, the faint six pack that she'd never imagined him to have in all of her many fantasies stole her breath right out of her lungs. The very happy trail that led right down to the smattering of hair around the base of his thick cock. In all of her dreams about him, she never thought he would be so delicious looking.

The urge to just run her tongue over not just his cock, but every inch of him thundered in her belly but she managed to ignore it for the time being.

He hopped back up onto the bed while she tried wrestling with her conscience again. Should she stay and fulfill a fantasy that she'd had since the moment she'd laid eyes on him in that diner? Or should she bolt and risk the chance of being caught red handed by him? So many decisions and so little time to decide in. Did she really want to miss this? This sight that had clearly escaped from heaven at some point? Fuck sounding cheesy, she thought. This man had fallen from heaven and if at some point he fell into her bed, then so be it. Shawn sat up, back against the head board and his legs stretched out in front of him as he made himself comfortable.

Juliet found herself waiting for the moment he touched himself again. Her stomach flip-flopped in place when his long fingers curled elegantly around the base of his cock and he began a slow, languid stroke right up to the tip, twisting elegantly in the middle like he'd done this a thousand times.

Nothing was going to make her move anymore. This was better than any fantasy that she could have dreamed up and it would be a crime to waste such a beautiful sight. He was long and thick around and she bit her lip as another, stronger shudder of arousal ran over her spine and settled in her stomach, aching with the need to be released. Her pussy cried out for her to touch it but she resisted.

Shawn had one upped her in the Station for sure with that kiss. He'd made her knees weak and her body tremble with delight when he'd swept his tongue over hers. This was her chance to get one up on him- Oh for fuck sake. Why did everything in her head sound so filthy when she was watching him stroke himself? She would try and stay away from penis related puns if her brain would let her. She was high on arousal right now and that made for a very giggly Juliet. Her body hummed as she watched him move, her eyes following one hand and then the other as he dipped it underneath to play with his balls.

Every thought which was telling her that this was wrong was overpowered by the urge she felt to see him come. Just one time is all she was asking for here. She wanted to know if he was loud when he came, like she was. She'd never been loud until she'd started thinking about him, always crying out his name as her orgasm shuddered through her body. If they ever did get around to having sex, she knew they would bring the house down because Shawn was gifted in every department it seemed. Charm, charisma, cock. The three big ones. Once again, literally big in this case.

She bit back another serious giggle at that thought. Have some respect for yourself Juliet, she thought.

No, she wanted to see everything he did in the throes of passion. Did he buck upwards to find his pleasure of did he curl his fingers into the sheets instead, gritting his teeth? Did his stomach muscles bunch up while he jerks forward? Does he cum a lot or a little? All those questions she'd always wanted to know answered and she could find it all out if she just stayed for a little while longer.

Her mind had already been made up long ago. During her musings, Shawn was still pumping his hand over himself while his thumb found all the little veins that he probably knew so well. Shawn knew his body better than anyone after all. He kept his strokes steady and measured, first with a half stoke and then with a full one. He knew how to keep himself just on the edge so that he wouldn't go over until he wanted to. She fell in love with the way he moved, the way he moaned and switched between pants and higher longing whimpers.

She wanted to walk inside and straddle him, make love to him until he was pleading for mercy from her. Welcome his cock into her until he was buried in hot heat. She wanted to lean over him, her breasts brushing his chest and trail her tongue up and over the expanse of his throat before kissing him deeply and drawing his tongue into her mouth, tasting him while he slipped in and out of her. Her body jerked in pleasure and her clit throbbed, begging to be touched. her breath hitched in her chest as the fantasy took over. His hands would grip her hips as he thrust upwards and she would want him to come first sometimes, so she could see the look on his face when he did, feel his cum fill her. Maybe sometimes she would let him come over her breasts or her stomach, over her ass- She only just caught herself as her breathing quickened, her fingers at the edge of her cotton pajama bottoms and she scolded herself sternly, pulling them away and denying herself the release that wanted to come.

She wasn't about to get herself off right here in his doorway. She could at least try and keep some of her self-respect tonight and wait until she got back to her bedroom.

She could live with just seeing him do it for now. He bucked his hips up a little when he squeezed the tip of his cock softly and she raised her eyes up to his face, loving the way his mouth was half open and his lips still managed to pull up into a frustrating smile. He was enjoying himself at least, she mused. He grunted loudly and squeezed the base, pausing and she guessed that he was stopping himself from coming. She didn't know whether to be glad or disappointed when he did. On the one hand, more of Shawn pleasuring himself. On the other, no climax just yet.

She'd thought she'd found a rhythm and a groove, found his little quirks out now. He liked to pull his foreskin all the way back before squeezing the base and running his fist back up to the top, clenched and tight. Sometimes he would trail his thumb over the pulsing head, half-halting breaths catching in his throat when he spread the pre-cum around. But as always, Shawn had to go and change the game again and make her absolutely crazy with lust for him.

A few seconds after she thought that's she'd figured out what he liked (for future reference), he'd tilted his head back and groaned out, "Oh fuck yeah, Jules..." Her heart jumped into her throat as she momentarily struggled to comprehend what the hell had just happened there. Had he just said what she thought he said? She couldn't be quite sure that she'd heard him right at all. After all, her blood was pounding in her ears and her head was spinning a bit with adrenaline. She could have just heard what she wanted to hear...

Was Shawn really jerking off to thoughts of her like she had so many times to thoughts of him? Was he really in there imagining her doing things to him? Fucking him? Sucking him off? Was he taking her from behind or was she underneath him, begging for her release like her life depended on it? She couldn't be sure what he'd said because she'd been preoccupied with what his hand was doing at the time and she silently sent up a prayer for him to say something else so she could really be sure that she wasn't crazy. It didn't take long at all for before her prayer was mercifully answered only a few seconds later. "Ugh! Wanna fuck you so bad Jules," he whined, his voice needy and whimpering as he gripped his shaft harder and his stomach muscles bunched.

Juliet had to grip the side of the doorway to stop herself from falling over as heat blazed through her pleasurably.

Her thighs ached and her panties were soaked as of that moment when he'd made her dreams come true. Her clit throbbed eagerly and heat rushed to her face. There was no way she was going to... Was she? Not here. She couldn't come in Shawn's doorway while he pleasured himself only a few feet away. She couldn't come without even having touched herself for Christ's sake. But her body clearly had other idea's, pleasure crashing in waves over her as her orgasm threatened to engulf her in a spiral of tingles and heat. Oh God, she was going to come just from watching Shawn touch himself. She clenched her thighs together tightly and regretted the decision almost instantly as she near enough tipped herself over the edge.

Clinging onto to control for dear life, she bit her lip so hard that it bled as she warded her orgasm away. No, she couldn't come yet.

She would come when she was in her own room with no chance of being caught by Shawn. As much as she would have loved to come to the sight of his own orgasm, what if she accidentally moaned his name if she did climax here? She didn't dare move for fear that it would trigger her release and she was still in mild disbelief that she was about to blow her top with so much as having rubbed her clit a little. She needed to keep calm and as long as Shawn didn't say anything else like that, maybe she could find some semblance of control over her pussy and her mind.

She couldn't believe that Shawn was having fantasies about her while he masturbated. There was no going back to normal after this in her mind. This was the game changer for her, no doubt about it. He might not know, but surely that kiss in the Station had been the same kind of moment for him. They couldn't go back to being just friends after this.

She didn't _want_ to be just friends after this. She wanted him over her, in her, beside her in everything she did. All of that anger she'd felt was long gone and was replaced by lust and longing for him. He was her friend and her confidant and one day soon, she desperately hoped he would turn into her lover as well. No matter what faults he may have, be it his big mouth or his fake psychic spiel... his good points vastly outnumbered them and they weren't all just sexual to her. He was kind, considerate, funny and his loyalty to the people he cared about was unwavering. He made out like he was a coward but she'd seen his bravery and just how fierce he could be when he believed in something. She'd seen his conviction and how much of a gentleman he could be. She'd watched as he'd rebuilt a relationship with his father and protected Gus with his own life.

He'd protected _her_ with his life too.

Her thoughts turned to just what kind of lover he might be because she was still unbearably horny and his pants of pleasure were getting faster and louder. He would be coming soon and then she would have to figure out how to approach the situation tomorrow. Figure out how to tell him her feelings. But for now, she mused over his sexual prowess.

Would he be the hard and fast kind of partner? Pushing her into the bed with his hips and making her beg for release while he denied it for as long as he could stand? Would he tease her and taunt her until she begged him for mercy and asked him with a pout to let her come? She didn't know. Maybe that wasn't his style. Shawn seemed more like a give than take sort of guy. Perhaps he would he be a more gentle, caring sort of lover. Would he gather her up in his arms after a tough day and make sure she came as many times as she could before he sought his own release? Would he insist that she ride him, languid and slow, pushing him into the bed while he cupped her breasts and groaned her name into the hot air?

She wanted to find out so badly.

He was back to making her crazy again with that filthy mouth of his, every inch of her on fire as he uttered out all the things he wanted to do to her in his fantasy. "Suck it harder Juliet," he grunted at one point and her head swam dizzily as she imagined what she was doing. She would suck it as hard as he wanted and as deep as he wanted. All he had to do was ask. He curled his fingers tighter and mumbled out, "That's it baby. Such a good girl..." Oh yes, Shawn would definitely be vocal in bed and by the sounds of it, he'd been perfecting this fantasy for quite a while. Her swollen clit seemed to just respond to the sound of his voice and she whispered for him not to stop talking under her breath in a silent plea. She was going to come, there was no getting away from it. She wanted to come to the sound of his voice telling her fantasy self what to do. He didn't disappoint her. He would never disappoint her.

"Fucking hell!" he moaned loudly, his strokes picking up a lot of speed. He was going to come and she was going to join him, there was no doubt about it. "Oh baby, you're so tight. So fucking perfect. Want to come in you so much Juliet!" That triggered her whether she'd been waiting for him or not, setting off fireworks under her skin as she clenched her thighs together and the waves of the orgasm hit her like a tsunami. She stopped the scream of his name by clamping a hand over her mouth and attempting not to keel over as her climax electrocuted her from the inside out. Shawn was there as well. "Ugh Jules!" he grunted loudly, his back arching away from the bed as he moved his hand over his shaft as fast as he could, eventually pausing with a groan as his cock twitched and the first shot of his cum hit his stomach.

After that, Juliet watched intently as he pumped himself until there was nothing left. So, that was one question answered. Shawn came a lot. His stomach was a sticky mess, as was his hand and her panties were absolutely ruined as she attempted to try and get her breath back. It seemed impossible. Shawn lay panting, his eyes clenched shut and his hand letting his tender cock alone for the time being as his chest heaved. Juliet was dazed and lucid as she leaned against the door frame, trying to regain enough composure to get back to her room before Shawn got up to clean himself off.

That had been the most erotic experience of her life and there was no way she was ever going to forget it. Not in a million years. Checking that Shawn's eyes were still shut, she shakily pushed herself away from the door frame and stumbled slowly away from the door to make as little noise as possible. But the second she managed to turn around, about to head for her room and a cold flannel, Shawn's voice made her heart absolutely hit her stomach and bounce back up again.

"Night Jules. Glad you enjoyed the show..."

He sounded smug and exhausted and her cheeks flamed red, the only noise coming from her throat a squeak of utter embarrassment as she practically ran back to her room. He'd known she was there all along!? Oh God, she could just die right there. She slammed her door and she could even hear him chuckling like he hadn't just given her the show of the century and made her orgasm without touching herself. Oh, he was going to pay for this, she promised herself. He would pay for it dearly.

Now where had she put her handcuffs?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, my sincere apologies for making you all wait so long for this new chapter. I do have a reason though. Not a good one, I'm afraid. I was recently diagnosed with depression by my Doctor. I've been having a tough time over the last few months with work and family issues and I thought maybe going away with my friends would help it. Sadly, when I came home it all started again and to be honest, I've been finding it very hard to see why I should even get out of bed in the morning, let alone actually be able to write something decent for you all. I've been dealing with a lot of crap including bullying by a work colleague that got out of hand.**

**I've left that job now though and I've started a course of anti-depressants. Today has been the first good day for a long time. I went out with my mum and my step-dad and I had dinner. My best friend has invited me out to the farm for a week to get away from it all and I'm leaving tomorrow. I want to thank you all so much for sticking with me through this hiatus. You're all wonderful people for being so nice and I've gotten some lovely messages on Tumblr from an absolute angel of a person who cheers me up.**

**But, I won't bring you guys down anymore. I just wanted to explain why I was gone for so long. I hope you enjoyed the fic and I made sure to make it extra smutty just to make up for my absence! **

**Love you all. Have an awesome day today.**

**Reviews are like cookies. They stick to your teeth and then to your heart; and sometimes they give you diabetes. **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: This one requires a minor warning for the use of marijuana and a major warning for a lot of sex. But you knew that bit already. **

* * *

Chugging along the highway, the rusted old Volkswagen Bus blew mighty puffs of black smoke into the empty road behind it. It kicked up a haze along the Interstate, dust and bits of dry tarmac, melted by the hot sun that day were thrown up by the tires and the windows rattled in their frames over every bump they were met with. It was a miracle the old girl hadn't fallen apart yet but they had a decent mechanic on board, so they could keep her running for as long as she would give them.

It was the fourteenth of August, 1969 and the occupants of the beaten up van were heading to New York with a lighthearted and rosy hope for the future. Sort of like looking at it through rose tinted glasses. Woodstock was calling like a siren at sea and for six young people, fresh out of college it was almost impossible not to answer that beautiful song once they'd heard it. It was a troubled time and one that they were unlikely to forget in a hurry. Heat was belting down from above and the two windows that weren't busted were rolled down all the way to try and get a little bit of air into the oven that it was turning into. They would need to get to a shower soon or be forced to keep the side door open when they were on the move.

They'd only made that mistake once before on an old dirt track in Mississippi. It hadn't ended well. One bump in the road and there went half their stash, rolling down the hillside and right into the muddy river. They'd attempted to recover it, but one almost drowning later they'd given up and moped for the rest of the weekend, cursing their bad luck.

It was a long year that they'd spent protesting with other young people and finding themselves on the lonely road between rallies, with nothing more than the money they could make selling whatever they could get their hands on and their van to keep them company. The Vietnam War still raged overseas, giving them mixed signals about ending and the protesters still waged their own war at home, fighting the ever losing battle with the Government over the withdrawal of American troops. They wanted their boys back and they wanted them now. They wanted the death and destruction to stop.

It was a difficult time to grow up in and so the pristine promise of three days of peace, love and music was so appealing that more than five hundred thousand other people had the same idea as they had.

It was time to escape and Woodstock was the perfect way to do it. Jimi Hendrix, Joe Cocker, Janis Joplin... They were all going to be there to welcome them home again and while they complained about the heat, it was still nice to lift their faces to the sun again and be reminded that they were heading back to where it had all began. New York, with it's high rise buildings and busy streets were going to be such a culture shock after so long with only the six of them to keep each other company. Not that they complained. They were family now. There were only a few experiences you could go through in life that could turn you into blood kin and a year long road trip, surviving with each other and on your wits was one of them.

Resting his head against the inside of the van, Shawn Spencer stretched his legs out in front of him and tried to focus on something other than the heat.

The floor was littered with blankets and cushions from where the lucky three had slept the night before. They always drew straws for the inside of the van and the losers had to sleep in the seats up front. There were some very unfortunate times that he'd had to share one tiny seat with either Gus or Carlton. Those had not been great nights. Lassiter was not a happy guy when it came to sharing.

From then on, he'd made absolutely sure to pick whatever Juliet picked. It had worked out for him so far thanks to his clever little arrangement with the straw holder. Chloe knew about his predicament and fully supported him in his relationship with Juliet. So every night, she rigged it for him. He never asked how or why but he knew she had her ways. After all, she was the one who kept them in beer, whiskey and pot, so a little game of chance like that held no problems for her.

There was hardly a night that went by these past few months when he wasn't curled up against Juliet's back on the floor, spooning her or holding her on his lap in the uncomfortable front seats. They'd been some of the best damn nights of his life and they didn't even involve them having sex. Not that she'd hinted at it at all. He hadn't either. He still wasn't sure what their relationship was yet and there was no way he was going to come onto her in the middle of the night and risk a beating.

Not a chance in hell. He was letting her set the pace for them, just like she always had.

He glanced over at her, deep in conversation with Rachael about something she'd probably studied back in College. History, knowing her. That's what she'd majored in anyway. She couldn't get enough of it and while he'd found it to be the worst drag at school he always managed to become enthralled when she spoke about it. She loved German and Irish history the most and Shawn could almost recite the First World War time line along with her. She was an amazing teacher in his opinion.

That's where he'd met her, you see. First day of their History class, sitting in seat right next to him with her textbooks all neat and tidy and her eyes front and center. She'd been stunning and his mouth had fallen open at the sight of the short skirt and of course in his most suave of manners he'd tried to hit on her. He was a man after all. Only to be knocked right back and severely put in his place with a scolding in front of the whole class. He'd almost died of embarrassment right in front of her. No-one had ever made him feel two feet tall before and he'd fallen head over heels right then and there. Although after that tongue lashing, they'd avoided each other like the plague and he'd only admired her from a distance in case she went off on him again. That wouldn't do him well at all. Well, when he said admired, he meant gave her puppy eyes in the hopes that she would notice him as a potential partner. She hadn't even blinked half the time and the few times she had looked his way, he'd managed to embarrass himself to the point that it was Gus's favorite part of the day.

Carlton had called him a lost cause several times and he really wasn't sure what that had meant. He didn't ask. All he knew was that the only girl on campus that he wanted to date didn't want to date him. She'd made it very clear the day they'd met. So he'd moped for months, arriving early every morning in the hopes of catching a glimpse of her and shooting glances out of the corner of his eye in class when they were seated together. It had been almost pathetic really.

It had only been a few months later when she'd finally warmed to him. He'd been coming out of class with his usual bored expression on his face.

It had quickly changed when he'd found his back slammed into the wall behind him with a loud thump and a big meaty fist in the front of his shirt. Several other students had backed away because when Charlie Hoskins picked out a victim from the crowd, it was vital that you didn't interfere with him lest you lose some of your teeth. Shawn was almost sure that Charlie was missing some kind of chromosome that made him human because he towered over the rest of the guys in the grade and yet he was only half as smart.

He'd been after something of course. He didn't pick his victims out at random.

While he'd usually ignored Shawn and his existence in general, it appeared he hadn't been ignoring the little side business he'd been running with Gus and Lassiter. Cigarettes and booze, back of campus just to the right of the bike sheds every Friday afternoon. It was a lucrative little venture but Shawn had never recalled seeing Charlie around and they'd never sold him a thing before. They made sure not to do deals with him or his cronies for safe keeping.

"_I want a cut, Spencer. Or old Leech might just get a little tip off about the source of that booze he has locked up in his store..._" A threat from Charlie was dangerous enough but a threat from Leech the caretaker was terrifying. He wouldn't hesitate to go to the highest authority that cared and they'd all be done for for sure. But Shawn was smart, smarter than Charlie gave him credit for. All he needed to do was move the store elsewhere. That wasn't the thing that worried him. It was his friends that worried him. Charlie knew by the look on his face but what he didn't know was who his friends were. Shawn gave thanks for that. If anyone got the blame it would be him. _"I know you run it with other guys. Give me their names and I won't punch you until you pass out."_

_"That's very generous of you Charlie, but I think I'll pass on squealing on my partners. What are you gonna do? Run home and tell your mommy?"_

He'd regretted the words the second they'd left his idiot mouth, wondering where the hell the bravery had even come from. Charlie had taken great pleasure in smacking him around that day. Shawn could see it in his face, just before a fist had slammed into his right eye and everything had gone blurry. By the time Charlie had left him slumped over on the ground, the crowd had dispersed in fear and his ears were ringing. Blood dripped from his nose and his lip, splattering his shirt and covering his hands when he tried to wipe it off.

That's how Juliet found him, half an hour later when news of the story had reached her. Apparently she'd come to find him straight away, appalled that he'd been left in the hallway with no-one to help him. Hence the tentative friendship that had formed when she'd let him bleed all over her and helped him to the Nurses Office. She hadn't left his side for a second and had called his defense of his friends 'admirable'. He'd actually blushed because it was the girl he was head over heels for, paying him a compliment. She sat with them at lunch the next day and it had gone from there really. From that moment on, they'd been fast friends and maybe even a little bit more than that.

After all, she'd agreed to run away with him after College on this insane road trip hadn't she?

It had been Lassiter's idea at first. He complained that after College they would all fall into obscurity; into a life with limits and bills and no freedom to be what you wanted to be. His parents were pushing him into the Police Force and after the past few years of seeing the street riots, Lassiter was less than impressed with the idea. So he'd coined the thought of running away from his problems. Shawn had been more than on board. He'd even supplied the van. Don't get him wrong. He loved his mother and while he didn't always see eye to eye with his father they were still pals. But they wanted him to be a grown up too soon. He wasn't ready for that. He still wanted to screw around with his friends and smoke pot and drink.

For Gus and Rachael it was a very different reason that they joined up with their plan. Rachael's parents were less than forgiving of her relationship with Gus for many reasons. Shawn didn't know if they were racial differences or cultural because they'd never said. All he knew was that the pair had turned up on the morning that they were leaving with their suitcases packed and ready to go. Gus had even raided his parents money stash for five hundred bucks. That money had done them for a good six months with a fair amount of planning. They'd been grateful for the company.

Chloe had been an easy addition. She had majored with them and was just as intent on having some fun with her life. The pressure on her to follow in the footsteps of her sister had been hard on her. With two doctors and a lawyer in the family, she'd been raised in the shadow of successful siblings. She adored her parents and promised to write and call everyday and he knew it had been hard for her to go in the end. But sure enough, after a few weeks her mother had forgiven her and she even sent care packages for them every few weeks. It was great to get clean clothes and essentials like coffee and other luxuries they couldn't afford all the time.

Her ability to get them things on the side was also a bonus. They never asked and she never told, but if they were running out of beer or weed with no money in sight, the next morning they'd wake up and there would be something waiting for them. Food, razor blades, comic books for Gus, you name it and it would be gotten without question. It was a handy skill to have around.

Juliet was a different situation altogether. Shawn had been a nervous wreck when he'd asked her about it because he was terrified that she would say no and he would never see her again. After all, he was hopelessly in love with her by that point and it would tear his heart to pieces to say goodbye. He didn't know a great deal about her home life; only that she lived with her grandparents because her father and mother had died when she was young. He'd expected her to say no that day in the library. He'd set his books down next to her and she'd looked up at him with those fucking innocent eyes of hers that he knew weren't as pure as he gave her credit for. Not the way that girl rolled a joint. The first night they'd smoked together, he'd never been so turned on in his life from the sight of her rolling like a pro and sharing it with him.

But that was besides the point. No, he'd bumbled his way through the explanation of what they were planning and had waited for her answer but she hadn't given him one. She'd just asked him the date and time of the departure and said she didn't know yet. So he'd spent the next three weeks on edge, just waiting for that fateful day and praying that she turned up. He'd waited at Lassiter's front door for an hour while everyone else packed up the van, his head in his hands and his eyes scanning the street.

They almost been about to leave when she'd cleared her throat from behind him and he'd turned to see her standing there with a suitcase and a wad of cash for their bank. He'd never hugged anyone as hard as he'd hugged her that day, picking her up and spinning her like she weighed no more than a feather. It had been the greatest moment of his life and as they'd taken off down the road that day, they'd screamed and hollered through the open windows as they left the town behind. He'd never felt as happy. Sure, they'd had their ups and downs on the road but they were family now. They fit like family should.

He was brought out of his pleasant thoughts by the very girl that had occupied them. Juliet's head fell onto his shoulder as her body shook with laughter from some terrible joke Gus was telling.

Her breath was hot on his neck as she smiled and hugged his arm, getting comfortable against his side. They were all for the public displays of affection. They may not be official out loud but sleeping with each other every night and sharing long, easy kisses every day... They had an unspoken bond that screamed '_hands off_' to anyone else. He hummed happily, resting his cheek on the top of her head. He didn't know what he'd do without her now. She was one of his closest friends in the world and he loved her. He desperately loved her. Nuzzling his nose into her hair, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then a beer into her hand. It was warm sure but she thanked him anyway and drank.

"Thanks," she breezed, handing it back so he could take a swig himself. Creedence Clearwater Revival was on the radio, one of their newest songs from January of that year beginning to play. '_Born on the Bayou_' wilted lazily from the speakers and everyone seemed to relax. The heat, the music and the company... who could ever ask for more? Juliet was staring at his mouth now and Shawn guessed that she was thinking what he was. He captured her mouth with his and heard a collective groan circle around the van.

"Joy of joys. Another make out session to keep us entertained," Chloe drawled to Rachael as they turned their backs on the couple. Shawn laughed and so did Juliet as they fell back into the mess of cushions on the floor. It was nothing the others hadn't seen before. It's not like there was any privacy in a van with six people. You could hardly be shy. One of Shawn's favorite past times was spending half an hour nestled on top of Juliet while they pissed everyone else off with their moans of happiness.

"Sooner we get there the better," Lassiter grumbled. "Then they can find a nice open field and get it out of their systems."

Shawn nibbled on her bottom lip, giving her a sly grin. Juliet hooked her hands around the back of his neck and kept him close, one of her legs hitching up over his hip. Thank God everyone else was under the good sense not to look because he quite liked the position and he made it known. She raised an eyebrow when she felt his arousal press against her.

"That sounds like a plan, doesn't it?" she murmured softly and his eyes went wide at her insinuation. Nodding with an eagerness he should have been embarrassed about, he fell back into her kiss with fervor, completely missing everyone else rolling their eyes in a good natured way. They were used to all the unresolved sexual tension and make out sessions by now. It had been going on for six months after all, ever since Shawn had finally plucked up the courage to admit his feelings to Juliet when they'd visited one of the many beaches they'd been to in their travels. They'd been sitting around the campfire, lucid and half drunk with a mixture of everything they'd had in the van and the food was piled high because they'd just decided to have a big blow out.

Gus and Rachael and disappeared off somewhere and funnily enough, Chloe and Lassiter had vanished around the same time. They never spoke about it but Shawn had guessed that even Lassie had gotten himself a little loving that night. They teased the pair about it sometimes when they were reminiscing and it was always worth it to see Chloe go red faced and Lassiter stammer like there was no tomorrow. They could never look each other in the eye when it was brought up.

Anyhow, he and Juliet were left alone, the water lapping at their feet pleasantly and the moon shining off of the water. He'd never seen anything or anyone as beautiful as her in all his life and he'd told her so.

Seconds later she'd half tackled him and they'd both landed with a thud in the sand, lips fused and hands roaming warmly over their hot skin. Under her request they hadn't yet gone any further than making out and occasionally when they had time and privacy, a little dry humping. Those days were the best, Shawn grinned into her mouth as she gave a little breathy sigh. They didn't get to do it often but they took every opportunity like it would be their last for a while. He loved knowing that she was his because God knows, he'd chased after her enough. Juliet might not have said it out loud yet, but her jealousy screamed out her feelings for him on several occasions that no-one would let her forget it.

Like when a waitress in a diner had suggestively offered to show Shawn around town one evening when they'd stopped for dinner. Juliet had grabbed him by the front of the shirt and kissed him soundly under the whoops and wolf whistles of their friends and under the gaze of the very pissed off waitress. Safe to say the woman hadn't gotten a tip from Juliet but Shawn had spent the rest of the night with his hand in hers, grinning like a world class fool. They hadn't lived that one down for quite a while. The van shifted left a little bit and Lassiter grumbled something about stopping for a break in the shady patch of trees they were heading towards.

"Wanna stay in the van?" Shawn muttered as quietly as he could to his lady, nudging her cheek with his nose. She nodded, fingers spearing through his hair and bringing him down against her mouth again. She tasted of beer and heat and Shawn groaned softly as she intoxicated him. He could and had spent hours exploring her mouth with his on the days when they got no alone time and just ended up making out.

"Yeah, let's pull over," Gus agreed from the passenger seat. "I have cramp in places cramp shouldn't be."

"My poor baby," Rachael cooed, leaning across the gap between the seats and kissing his cheek for him. Gus beamed and played it up a little to get a bit more sympathy from his concerned girlfriend. Chloe shook her head in disbelief at Lassiter and he seemed to share the sentiment, rolling his eyes back at her. Surrounded by horny couples. That was just what every road trip needed. He pulled the van sharply to the side and everyone swayed, laughing when Shawn was half tossed off of Juliet and thumped into the floor.

"Jesus Lassie, watch your driving!" he exclaimed while Juliet rubbed his arm where he'd bumped it.

"Oh don't be such a baby Spencer," Lassiter barked back from the front seat, before promptly pulling the van over to the side of the road and applying the brake hard. They all lurched forward, Rachael almost falling into the front and Chloe smacking her face into the seat she was sitting behind. They all cried out at the sudden halt, regretting ever letting Lassiter drive. He liked that 'offensive' driving. He said it made him feel powerful. It made everyone else feel a little car sick and they only let him behind the wheel when everyone else was too tired to go on.

Rachael and Gus grabbed a few things to make up a little campfire; something they could use to cook something up. Well, when Shawn said 'they' he really meant 'they' because they would get no help from him. He was far too comfortable lying on top of Juliet to be bothered to move.

He'd settled himself back onto her when they'd stopped moving, taking another long pull from the beer bottle before passing it too her. She drank rather gracefully for someone lying on their back and when he kissed her again he could taste it on her tongue. He groaned into her mouth as her arms curled around his neck.

They didn't notice their friends piling outside, noticing instead the cool breeze that finally penetrated the van. It was bliss- dispersing the heat and leaving the only feeling of being too hot because of each other.

"Hmm," Juliet purred into his mouth, her legs finally wrapping around his waist now that they were alone. She curled her body upwards and rubbed against him roughly, biting his lip when he moaned out a swear word. She slid her palms over his ass, squeezing lightly and making him laugh, before she slid them over his back and under his shirt. She gripped his belt and the back of his pants, forcing his crotch even closer against hers. He certainly didn't mind. The feeling was deliciously hot. Managing to grab the beer from her own hand, Shawn took a long swallow, almost choking to death when he tipped his head back and then felt her tongue stroke across his Adams Apple. He kept a little in his mouth and kissed her, passing it into hers. She swallowed with his tongue still lapping at her and their movements became a little rougher.

They pulled hard at clothes and each other, her hands everywhere that she could reach and his staying on her hips until she told him otherwise. Her waist was ticklish and sometimes his fingers would creep up to stroke the skin and make her giggle. It wasn't long though before their laughter was swallowed by gasps and whimpers.

They panted and moaned each others names into the humid air, clutching at each other desperately as Shawn drove his hips against hers and caused delicious friction that was slowly bringing them off and had been ever since he'd pressed her into the floor. She purred under him, her hands next to her now on the floor and fisting in the blankets as her panting got louder and more breathless. Her center throbbed for him and his erection wasn't faring much better, pressed against the material of his pants and almost pleading to be free. "Oh Shawn- Shawn harder," she begged softly in his ear, gripping one of his hands suddenly and pulling it from her hip to her breast. He obliged her, pinching her hard nipple through her shirt and thrusting faster. He could feel his edge approaching quickly because she was amazing and they'd been building up to this for a few days thanks to lack of privacy.

"Gonna come," he grunted softly into her neck, rolling her nipple between his fingers before palming her breast gently. He loved her breasts, even if they were only acquainted through her shirts and bras. They were soft and weighed pleasantly in his palm, fitting just right. He loved cupping them and stroking his thumbs over her nipples, wishing he could taste them instead of just tease them.

"Me too," her eyes were shut and when she'd gotten her words out, she went back to biting her lip and trying not to scream too much. She wrapped her arms over his back and ground upwards suddenly, her body jackknifing as she came. His name ripped from her throat loudly but they didn't care because he knew that if he didn't undo his belt buckle now, that he was going to ruin another pair of pants. It wasn't like they had access to lots of laundry detergent out here. He fumbled with his button, struggling not to come even with Juliet helping him undo them. She batted his clumsy hands away as he groaned, ripping his pants open and pushing them down enough just as he came.

He let out a long, satisfied moan of her name as he caught most of his cum with his own fist and she wasn't shy about helping him out there either. He missed his own hand once or twice and got hers instead and she licked it off with a grin, her eyes never leaving his. That had caused another spasm to shoot through him just as he'd thought he was done. "Fuck Jules," his head dropped against her shoulder and he felt her laugh, before pushing at his chest lightly to make him roll off of her.

She handed him a tissue to clean himself up with and when he finally did his pants back up, she crawled into his very sated lap and tucked her head underneath his chin. He hugged her against him. "Sometimes I wish we could have a little more privacy you know," she muttered, tilting her head to kiss his jaw. He nodded in understanding. "So we could actually strip and make love properly. Roll on tomorrow Shawn. Woodstock and music and three days of us having time all to ourselves. We can sneak off at night, get naked and just spend hours on end fucking each other senseless," she purred, nipping at his pulse point and crinkling her nose adorably.

Shawn swore, surprised when he felt himself become aroused again. This woman was like his own personal turn on button. Between her nuzzling and her descriptions of her plans for the next three days, Shawn felt himself saying it before he could stop himself. "I love you Jules," he mumbled, his cheeks burning.

Lifting her head, her eyes met his. "Do you?" she asked softly and he nodded.

"Always. Ever since that day in the classroom when you chewed me out for hitting on you. It was just a crush at first but... I guess I figured it out that night when we kissed on the beach. You were so beautiful and then we started this thing we have going on, making out, holding hands and you were getting jealous and being so amazing that I just sort of missed the moment when I realized I loved you. But I know it now and I do. I'm in love with you," he repeated, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She swung around in his lap so that she was straddling him, cupping his cheeks in her hands and lavishing kisses all over his face until he was chuckling manically because his neck was a little ticklish and he was still on an orgasm high. "You fantastic," she kissed his forehead. "Gorgeous," then his cheeks, one after the other. "Sexy, wonderful," his nose was next. "Amazing man. I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeated, butterfly kisses falling everywhere until she eventually captured his lips again, drawing out his tongue and causing them to lose track of anything that wasn't each other. "I can't believe you're the same person Shawn Spencer. The same arrogant, suave ass I yelled at that day. You're a good man Shawn and my grandfather was wrong about you. I knew he was, right from the beginning," her fingers stroked his hair as he looked at her oddly.

"Your granddad?" That was the first she'd mentioned him in a long time. He'd gathered that while she got along well with her grandma, the old man had been a different story. She had never said more than that though and he'd never pried.

"That day when we left... I spent so long trying to decide what was right to do Shawn. I eventually decided that I was going and he tried to stop me. I told him I was going with you because I trusted you. I wanted to see the world beyond the city and I knew you would look after me. He told me that you'd leave me on the side of the road the second you got what you wanted from me," she laughed humorlessly, clearly struggling with the memory. It was the first he'd heard about it ever. She'd run away to be with him? His heart swelled in his chest with a mixture of pride and guilt. Guilt that he'd stolen her away from a loving family and that he couldn't offer her much while he was out here and pride that she's picked him in spite of that.

She hooked a finger under his chin though, pressing her lips to his bottom one and then pulling back. "I knew you better, didn't I? You've never asked me for sex or favors when you do something nice for me. You don't press me for anything Shawn and that's why I know I love you too. I've been the one to initiate the kissing and the making out," she nuzzled him and his arms wrapped around her, tight.

The clanging of pots outside signaled dinner and Shawn cupped her face in his big hands, kissing her forehead. "Thanks for sticking with me Jules. Thanks for coming along and making this trip worthwhile."

"You're welcome."

"If you two don't hurry up, there'll be nothing left!" Gus yelled from outside loudly, banging on the side of the van and rattling the windows again. It was no wonder that two were already busted and didn't roll up or down all the way. Shawn helped her out of the van, ducking their heads and stepping out into the warm air of the approaching evening. It was only six o'clock but it looked as though Lassiter had decided to set up camp because the gang had rolled out some sleeping mats and there was a fire going in the middle of the circle. A pot bubbled merrily as it swung gently from side to side over the flames and it smelled delicious whatever it was. His stomach growled as they plonked themselves down with their friends.

Rachael passed them some bowls and spoons, bread as well and they dug in with fervor. They hadn't stopped for a proper meal all day- surviving on snacks instead and the food smelled so good that manners were the furthest thing from everyone's mind.

Crickets chirped merrily in the long grass and the road was practically empty beside the little oasis they'd found. Shawn could hear a stream trickling nearby and he made a note to go and find it later when everyone was feeling full and sated with alcohol and whatever pot they had left. But until then, he sat with his friends and the woman he loved, telling stories and reminiscing about their experiences on the road. They recalled with glee, their escape from the farm boys not a hundred miles back the way they came. Chloe had slunk into their yard late one night under their goading for another spare tire. One could never have too many, especially with the state of their van.

They'd been loading it on the roof rack when a shotgun blast had peppered the ground behind them and they'd scrambled into the van to make their daring escape. Being chased by an old pickup truck along country lanes and dirt roads had been the most exhilarating thing they'd done for a while and for once, Lassiter's offensive driving had come in handy because even though half of them had been bent over with car sickness for the rest of the night, he'd gotten them out of there with style.

The sun was still hot when they'd finished their food and they tossed the empty pots into a pile for them to clean later. It wasn't urgent. With full bellies and the alcohol slowly working on their bodies, most of them fell asleep in the long grass, warm in the evening sunshine. Shawn didn't though. He let Juliet curl up by his side and waited until her breathing was even until he relaxed himself. He used his time to lazily watch the sky, blue eventually sinking into purple and orange and pink. He mused that he must have been there for hours just staring upwards with a peaceful sort of feeling in his chest. Juliet snuffled a few times but his hand rubbing circles on her back soon settled her down again. Eventually, she stretched languidly next to him, her head resting on his chest and signs of life showing as the others stirred around them.

"How long were we asleep?" she asked lowly, not wanting to disturb the peace of the moment.

"Few hours maybe," he shrugged, brushing the hair from her eyes as she yawned. Her nose crinkled adorably and he hummed out a laugh. "Don't worry, you didn't miss much. The sun is still setting. It's only about half eight."

"Mmm, I just don't like missing time I could be spending with you," she leaned over him, body half-on, half-off of him as she caught his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Her fingers climbed under the bottom of his shirt, scratching his stomach delightfully before she dipped it and ran a palm over his crotch lightly. He jumped under her touch, half in surprise and half in arousal. "Do you think we'll have time to play before we have to move again?" He hoped they did. Lassiter had only wanted to stop for a break and if he had his way, they would drive all night until they got to Woodstock.

"I hope so," he grinned, his temperature already beginning to rise as he shifted her so she was almost straddling him.

Sadly, it dropped again when a shadow was cast over them in the form of an unamused Lassiter. "No time for that. Go help the others pack up. I want to get there by morning."

"Lassie!" Shawn groaned in annoyance. "There's always time for this," he motioned to the compromising position he'd gotten himself into with Juliet.

Lassiter remained unamused. He nudged the disappointed pair with the toe of his boot until they finally moved, rising from the ground and stretching while Shawn fought away an erection from where Juliet had palmed him through his pants. Nothing like sporting wood while you walked around with your friends. She took his hand and led him towards the others who were grudgingly packing up. They'd wanted to stay the night but he supposed that the promise of three days in one place was more appealing than one night here.

A thought suddenly struck him.

"Hey guys?" he asked, setting his backpack down on the ground with a thud. They all briefly looked up in answer, prompting him to continue. "What are we planning to do when we get back home?" His question surprised everyone and a familiar look of confusion swept around the circle. "I mean, I know we're going to see our families again for a few days maybe... But I mean after that? Are we going to just keep going or are we going to stay?" It appeared to him that the thought hadn't occurred to anyone else. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to stay on the road, searching for that elusive horizon and living like he'd always wanted.

But what about Juliet? What if she wanted to stay in one place? What if this was just the last hurrah on the way to settling down?

His questions dulled the pleasant evening they'd been having. Much to his relief, Juliet spoke up first and eased at least one of his fears. "Well, I'm not ready for this to be over... There's still so much I haven't seen yet," she said in a small voice, as though waiting to see if everyone else's answers were the same. Shawn hoped they were. How would he ever cope without them now? They were his safety net and his family. They couldn't just say good bye. The words left a bitter residue in his throat.

"Well, we can't go home. Not after what happened with our parents..." Gus sat down heavily on a nearby stump and Rachael rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was the first either of them had mentioned what happened since they'd left. "We never told you this because we were scared for so long that it would catch up with us, but Rachael ran away from an arranged marriage." Everyone made a noise of shock. They hadn't had any idea what was going on with the pair. Rachael was secretive enough as it was and Gus was always quiet. "I can't just let her go back to that. I love her too much to let that happen," he squeezed her hand when she smiled.

"Gus man... We had no idea," Shawn stumbled over his words a bit. Gus shrugged.

"We didn't want to worry anyone. We made our decision and that was to leave our families behind. You're our family now."

There was silence again for a while as everyone tried to process just what had happened. So far, they only needed Chloe and Lassiter to confirm that they were staying and they were good to go. Lassiter finally cleared his throat after a few moments of contemplating. "I- I ah, don't know yet. I ran away because I didn't want to be something my parents wanted me to be. But I'm not as sure as I was. Everyone else had a reason to stay I guess. You're couples and in love, all that crap. You could probably do without me tagging along all the time," he rubbed the back of his head nervously at the chorus of objections that his statement met with.

"Lassie man, you're one of us. What would we do without you?" Shawn gaped, surprised that Lassiter actually felt like he was out of place. He was one of their support beams, the glue that held them up. He was unmoving and strong, brave in the face of whatever they met. He'd saved their asses on more occasions than they cared to remember.

"Quite frankly... I could do with you tagging along," Chloe tentatively raised her hand, clearing her throat when all eyes turned to her. "I mean, not for any reason other than you're a great friend. My best friend, really. That's all. The only reason..." her blush gave everything away and she groaned at the knowing I-told-you-so grins that were now being shot in her direction. She'd never live this one down. "Shut up, you sickeningly in love assholes." A laugh ran around them as she hid her face for a moment to escape their knowing looks. It seemed that one night had meant a lot more to her than she'd let them know. "Look, what I'm saying is... I don't think you should go. I- _We _couldn't get far without our Offensive Driver."

Lassiter was red faced as well, but smiling encouragingly at her.

"You've convinced me," he rubbed the back of his neck again as they all cheered. "I guess I would make a lousy cop anyway," he laughed, moving his lanky form through the gear and pulling Chloe into a hug. Wolf-whistles echoed into the increasingly dark night but it didn't make them pull apart. However, it did seem like the sentimentality of the evening had exhausted them all enough that no-one wanted to move anywhere. Lassiter looked at the sky and then at the group. "I guess we'll crash here tonight. I don't much feel like driving anymore. Better things to do," he grinned and Chloe winked at him.

"Oh God, you two can never say anything about Jules and I being over the top again. Not after this. It's like a complete win-win," Shawn chuckled, rolling back and collapsing into the soft grass again, laughing as the stars twinkled merrily above them. The fire was still going thankfully, since it was always the last thing to be dealt with when they were packing up so they didn't have to go searching for any more wood. Juliet flopped down next to him, laughter spilling from her lips as she lay over his stomach and everyone else joined them in the evening air.

With all of the silliness out of the way, it only took a few minutes until each individual couple decided to sneak off and do something life affirming.

Well, they didn't _say_ it of course but it was pretty obvious what was about to happen and when they rose from the grass, Shawn wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist, his mouth next to her ear. Breath hot on her skin, she shivered lightly. "Let's go find the stream and chill out for a while. The heat is killing me," he planted a playful wet kiss just under her ear and she squealed because her neck was ticklish and he knew it. Shawn growled and laughed, pulling her by the hips back against him when she tried to escape, covering her in big silly kisses as she tried and failed to get away.

"If you want to go swimming with me Shawn Spencer, you'll stop tickling me right now!" she managed to say between loud laughs as she batted his hands away. "Stop it, you ass," she giggled and he finally let up on her, letting her twist around in his arms and she took him by surprise when she lifted her hands and ruffled his hair into an utter mess.

"Hey!" he grinned as she broke away from him and when she ran off towards the trees he followed with a laugh, trying to keep up with her. She was faster- always had been- and by the time he'd weaved his way through the trees and made it to the little creek that he'd heard earlier, Juliet was no-where to be found. Always a wily one, he smirked as he began a short prowl along the sandy bank in search of footprints. So, she wanted to play hide and seek did she? A shiver wound along his spine as his eyes darted left and right through the trees. They were thicker here and the waning light of day had long since left them in the dark. "Jules," he singsonged, standing still all of a sudden and straining his ears for her.

She took him completely by surprise when she bowled into him from the right and took him down with a thump, right into the sandy ground below. He landed with a grunt, arms immediately going out to catch her and stop her from rolling into the water. She'd landed on his chest with a burst of laughter and he shook his head when he'd recovered, hands warm on her waist. "Did I hurt you?" she asked, moving off of him so he could get to his feet again.

"Pfft, Jules. I'm too manly for pain," he waved it off and she raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh really?" she smirked, reaching out and pinching his bare arm without remorse. He yelped in a very unmanly way and gave her a wounded look that she knew far too well by now. She was unsympathetic. "Too manly for pain, are we?"

"You took me by surprise..." he pouted and she could hardly resist leaning forward and planting a kiss on those lovely lips of his as a way of apology. "Anyway, let's light a fire. I can hardly see you out here," his smile was bright even in the darkness and she nodded in agreement, nudging him into action when she realized he was waiting for another kiss. The ground was dry from the heat and even though they were right next to the creek, it wasn't hard to find dry wood and leaves to light. They were experts at it by now because a year of practically camping every night made you pretty good with a fire. Soon enough the little fire was crackling merrily and spitting in the pit they'd made for it, casting a soft orange glow over the once dark trees and their faces.

Shawn was the first one to pull his shirt off and toss it onto the sand as he walked towards the water. Juliet only noticed where he was when she heard the splash and the sizzle of the fire protesting when droplets of water flew towards it. She turned from her task of gathering more wood and rolled her eyes when she saw Shawn waist deep in the shiny black water, with ripples lapping at the shore and his eyes twinkling with joy and invitation. She raised an eyebrow and dipped forwards to pick up his abandoned pants, holding them up and waving them at him. "Did you forget something?" she singsonged and he laughed, dunking himself under the surface of the water before emerging again a bit closer.

"Oh come on Jules, it's too warm for pants. Besides, nothing you haven't seen before when I have to get my pants open quickly..." he pushed wet hair from his forehead with an idiotic smirk plastered on his face. Juliet rolled her eyes and dropped them back into the sand and stretching languidly. "Are you coming in?" he asked after a few seconds of silence, his voice adorably hopeful. Her lips twitched into a grin that would rival his.

"It's almost like you're dying to see me naked. What's wrong baby? Can't wait one more day?" she teased, fingers toying with the hem of her shirt. His gaze zeroed in immediately and she scoffed. "Come on Shawn, you're not that hard up. We only got off a few hours ago." Shawn pouted in her direction, stretching his arms over his head and giving her an impressive view of his shoulders and chest. The tops of her thighs tightened with arousal again, that familiar feeling that she always got when he gave her a heated look or ran his tongue over hers. She felt a shiver sweep through her.

"Yeah, but you make me hot Jules. It's not like it's a secret. You, Miss O'Hara, turn me on like no-one else," he admitted, still submerged in the water. "We could get in a little more practice for tomorrow if you like. As long as we aren't too loud," he tempted her and she knew there was no way she was going to refuse when he was looking so sexy in the moonlight. It was no secret that she'd been putting off sex until Woodstock but now that their admission of love was still in the air and she could rest easy knowing that he was in love with her, tomorrow seemed forever away and far too long to wait for him. She clicked her tongue and turned away from him, teasing him and keeping herself just out of his grasp. He wanted her so badly and she was always just a fingertip out of his reach. He loved it when she played like that. "Please baby?" his smile was impossible to resist.

"What's in it for me?" she threw the remark over her shoulder, while her fingers deftly undid the front of her shirt out of his line of sight. With a glance at his face, she shivered when his smile turned dark and predatory like a tiger looking at his next meal. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth while he moved silently through the dark water until she could make out the top of the 'V' shape that led down between his legs. He looked positively delicious with water dripping from his chest and along the contours of his body, collecting in his bellybutton for a brief second before rolling a wet path back to the water and settling on the line that just covered his cock from her view.

All in all, there was plenty in it for her, she mused. Just looking at him was sending waves of arousal between her thighs and she could feel her panties dampen again.

Damn him and his sex appeal! Then he had to go and make her weak at the knees by interrupting her thoughts with, "I'd love to eat you out, if you'll let me."

Her eyes snapped to his and she turned around, her shirt only half open but enough to make him swallow visibly. But then his smirk was back in place, teeth showing and eyes dark with lust. How could she say resist him and the giddy promise of having his head between her legs? It made her light headed just thinking about it and she could hardly lie and say that she hadn't fantasized about it on several occasions now.

By the time she'd nodded her consent, he'd moved out of the water and her whole throat had gone dry as she took him in fully for the first time. Sure, dry humping and making out in the back of a van was one thing- but she quickly decided that she'd waited far too long and deprived herself of this wonderful sight in front of her. He was exquisite in her opinion. She'd caught glimpses of his cock before of course, pulling his pants open so he wouldn't come in them and almost touching him when she stopped him from making a mess on their clothes. But she hadn't seen him like this before, so totally exposed and confident about himself. Moving into his arms, she didn't even care that he was soaking when he buried his face into her neck and trailed hot kisses over her skin. It took her no time at all to tug her shirt off of her arms and then reach around to unclasp her bra with a mere flick of her wrist.

Shawn's whimper of approval was loud as the material fell away and he was finally given the chance to touch her breasts skin on skin. He rolled his palms upwards and over them, watching with approval and ever growing lust as her nipples tightened in the night air. Lowering his head to them, his hot breath made her arch a little into his touch. His mouth covered one hard peak while his hand cupped the other, massaging and tugging gently, electing a heady groan in response from her throat.

Her body shuddered and arched against him, her fingers spearing through his hair and keeping his head close to her. One arm snaked around her waist and he yanked her as close as he could possibly get her, satisfying his sudden urge to feel every possible inch of skin again him. The tip of his tongue flicked over her nipple one last time and he raised his head at last, her hand falling away from him. Covering her mouth, she stifled a giggle. "What?" he asked, eyebrow raised at the look on her face. His hair was sticking up at every angle possible thanks to her fidgeting and she laughed, nuzzling her forehead against his. "You're a bad influence on me, Juliet O'Hara," he purred, big hands splayed out on her waist as he attempted to touch as much of her soft skin as he could.

"Me!?" she exclaimed with indigence, slapping his shoulder.

"_You_," he stressed, nipping at her neck and hooking a finger under the waist of her pants. He tugged softly to let her know just what he wanted and she obliged him happily. With a nod, she pushed her hips towards him and he popped the button. The zipper gave him no trouble and with a little shimmy, she was out of them and standing in front of him in nothing but a little scrap of material that could hardly be called panties.

Yet, despite the sudden groan that ripped from him at the sight, his hands didn't move from her waist again.

"Shawn, you're allowed to touch me you know," she whispered gently into his ear as he leaned his head against her shoulder. It was frustrating having him this close but not having his hands where she wanted them. Needed them. He was still a gentleman even though her clothes were almost all but gone now.

"I know... I'm just- God, I don't even know. How do you do this to me?" Shawn's voice was strained as his nose brushed the skin under her ear and his breath heated her neck. "How do you make me go from crazy to a nervous wreck in three seconds flat? I'm not an expert here Jules. If I wasn't holding onto you right now my hands would be shaking like crazy." As if to prove it, she felt a tremor quake him and her hands tightened on his shoulders to calm him. "What if I do something wrong or hurt you? Jesus, I couldn't live with myself if I couldn't make all of your firsts amazing. I'd be so mad that I had the opportunity and I blew it. I'm more nervous than I've ever been before."

Behind them, the fire crackled and spit merrily, the shadows dancing in the clearing and the water lapping the shore softly under an orange glow. The world was oblivious to them and they to it. Juliet didn't say a word to him, instead letting her fingers find his and dragging his hand from her waist to the top of her panties. Shawn assumed that she would stop there but she didn't. While he felt his nerves with every heartbeat, she was nothing but confident anymore. They bypassed the top of the material and Shawn let out a shuddering breath against her when her thighs parted and he felt his hand guided in between.

Juliet wasn't used to the touch but when his eyes flickered closed, she kissed him and wrapped an arm around his neck to steady herself. Shawn pushed upwards gently and Juliet raised herself onto her tiptoes at the press of his palm. It sent sparks through her groin and the tops of her thighs. His grip was sure now as he lowered her to the ground, no longer shaking and more than aware of the heat under his touch. It was heady and he was hyper aware that he had an almost naked and willing Juliet near enough underneath him. His cock was pulsing, almost begging for attention but he ignored the feeling. Tonight he was making Juliet feel special.

When he'd settled her in the sand he pulled back and grinned, lightly rubbing on the outside of her panties. Juliet felt her thighs part and her hips lift, urging him to get rid of that last barrier. He obliged, hooking his fingers around the lace and pulling them down with ease. When his open mouthed staring became too much for her to handle, she sat up a little bit and beckoned him downwards with her finger. Her soft blush belied her confidence though and he quickly covered her with his own body to settle any more nerves.

"Love you," he murmured, a kiss pressed to her chin and his cock pressing against her thigh.

"Love you too," she answered with as much emotion in her voice as she'd had earlier when she'd first said it.

This was heady and new and so exhilarating to her. She'd heard all the stories and had all the fantasies but they could never properly prepare you for the real thing. For the feeling of skin on skin, the smell of sweat and the needy whines that fell from her lips. That exquisite feeling of being touched intimately for the very first time or that look of lust that turned his eyes from light to dark and made his pupils dilate so much that she could practically see them do it. It was intoxicating and maddening and all those things that people think are bad but feel so, so good.

The sensations crawled over her and her hands found themselves moving and gripping his shoulders when his thigh slipped between hers. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades, leaving marks but neither of them cared. He could barely feel it when her lips were pressed against his own and the heat of her body was washing over him harder than the fire behind them. He gripped her waist with unsteady fingers, his palms damp likes hers, and tugged her off of the ground and against him a little more, groans mixing as skin found skin. This was a year of tension, of quick fumbles in the back of the van, of hands roaming and of clothes getting in the way. This was the way she'd kissed him that night for the first time and the way she'd cut him down the first time they'd met. It was the first time he'd come too early and she'd told him that he'd still made her come anyway. It was his eagerness to please her, the way he made up for it the next time they were alone and the way he cupped her cheek like she was the most precious thing he had.

It was everything from there to here, boiling over tonight and leaving them wondering if they could ever stop touching each other.

Juliet's hands left his shoulders and crept downwards, caressing each bump of his spine and the curve of his back, then stroking his hips before she drew them back up between them and pushed him away slightly. He was left kissing air and it took him a second to open his eyes so he could look at her. "Do you want me to slow down a bit?" he asked, breathless and swallowing as he found oxygen again.

"No, I just want to be on top for a bit. Is that okay?" He nodded eagerly and let her push him off until he was sitting on the ground next to her. He couldn't help the smirk when she got to her knees and twisted a little, brushing dead leaves and dirt from her ass and shoulders. She eyed him. "What's so funny Spencer?" Her tone meant business and grinned even more. When she talked that way... Well, she had no idea what it did to him. His cock twitched against his thigh, still needing to be touched. He ignored his need and leaned back, forearms propping himself up in the dirt.

"It's just a really great view."

That earned him a laugh as she threw her leg over his waist and straddled him. This was good. She wasn't as nervous as before. It seemed as though their little make out session had quelled any reservations she'd had about being naked around another human being. Especially her immature boyfriend. He was behaving himself, much to her amusement. She placed her hands lightly on his stomach, stroking down and out towards his hips before sliding them back up and over his chest. His nipples were hard under her palms and she rubbed them lightly while his eyes hooded and he let out a long breath of appreciation. He'd just leaned his head back when Juliet bit her lip and glanced down towards his cock.

Another look at his face to see if he was watching.

He wasn't.

His head was pushed back into the soft ground and his throat exposed as she explored him. A shiver of confidence washed over her at having him so at her mercy. Is this what it felt like to have a man under your control? With just a touch, feather light and fleeting? If this was what she could do with his chest then what could she do further south? A wicked grin curled her soft lips and with no warning she'd shimmed down a little bit and wrapped her fingers around his shaft.

Shawn's head snapped up so quickly she was afraid he had whiplash. The moan that left him was so longing, so needy and so filled with pleasure that it practically made her dizzy.

"Jules, this night's about you baby. I want to go down on you," he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth when she started to stroke him. From base to tip and back again, she felt his hips push up toward her touch. She smiled when he let out a strangled noise like he didn't know quite how to react. "I- I wanted... Oh that's good," he admitted when her thumb brushed over the head, finding wetness and spreading it like he usually did. She'd seen him finish himself off enough times after herself and sometimes it wasn't over the clothes.

"I know. The nights still young Shawn. I've seen you do this enough to know that it feels great and tonight's about making each other feel great. Right?" she asked, wetting her lips and watching him struggle to find any words to argue with her. What kind of crazy guy would he be if he turned down a hand job from a girl as amazing as her? "Tell me what to do to make you make that noise- you know the one. When you scrunch up your nose and you look adorable?" she teased, leaning over him and kissing his lips while he looked a little dazed.

Grabbing her wrist, he stilled her hand and propped himself up a little bit. For a short moment, she thought he was going to deny her request- pull her away and ask her to stop. But instead after a few moments, she felt his fingers close over hers and a puff of air swept past his lips as he kept his eyes on her. He moved her hand with his, over the silky skin of his shaft. His movements were slower than hers had been, drawing right up and closing her palm over the head before drawing back down and twisting. She eventually broke eye contact to watch and learn, find out what he liked and what he enjoyed.

He drew his hand back when she began to get the rhythm down and leaned back to watch.

She followed his path almost exactly, her strokes drawing out shameless whines from him and making her confidence grow with every single one. "Just like that baby," he groaned, his hands going to his hair and fisting in it.

Once again, she decided to catch him off guard. Maybe it was something about the look on his face when she did it, or the way she finally got that moan that made his eyes squeeze shut and his mouth open wide but Juliet was winning their little seduction game by a mile and a half when she bent down and tentatively stroked the flat of her tongue over the head of his cock. He knew there would be no arguing with her to stop and so he didn't even bother, just letting her experiment and work her mouth over him.

Juliet smiled. She'd won this fight fair and square.

The taste of his pre-cum was a little bitter, salty but not at all unpleasant. Definitely a good way to spend a night together. Her tongue traced patterns along him, from top to bottom as she discovered what made him tick. His hips lifted from the ground when she parted her lips and took him inside the first time, a grunt of pleasure echoing loudly in the clearing. She dipped her mouth as far along his cock as she could, taking in a fair bit of him and covering the rest with her hand. She drew back slowly, hollowing her cheeks to see if he liked it. Shawn's hands finally left his own hair then and found their way to hers, threading through golden tendrils loosely and she guessed quite rightly that she'd just done something he liked.

He didn't push down or force her head towards him. He just let his hands rest in her hair contentedly as she sucked and explored. His breaths were heavier now, pushing his stomach out as he swallowed what air he could and with her free hand, she laced her fingers with his. His thumb rubbed over her knuckles while he watched her, mind blown and body shuddering as he neared his orgasm. His panting and her soft moans were the only noise besides the crackle of the fire and Shawn almost jackknifed upwards when he felt himself come into her mouth. The fact that he hadn't had time to warn her completely escaped him when her name was shouted into the night.

Juliet didn't pull away from him when he came, letting him thrust upwards into her mouth as his release hit her tongue. She moaned, swallowing easily and barely tasting it. The noises he was making set her body on fire, fanning the flames and leaving the insides of her thighs sticky with her arousal. So she kept her mouth around him and gave him one last long, slow lick. It urged one last jerk from his hips and another soft splash of come on her tongue to satisfy her.

His body felt like liquid as he relaxed and his orgasm ebbed away, eyes shut tight as he tried to regain his composure.

"Jules," he muttered, hungrily, when he opened his eyes and his gaze fell on hers. Exhausted or not, she was getting hers if it killed him and he held out his hand to her, pulling her forwards so that she was straddling him again. "You're amazing babe," he rested his rough hands on her hips, looking her up and down. From the wetness of her lips to the way the tops of her breasts were pink with blush, he knew he needed to taste her or he'd go mad with desire. His palms slipped down until they were tracing the curve of her ass and finished at the top of her thighs. He urged her further upwards with a gentle tug until she realized what he was silently asking her to do. With a sly smile, she obliged and shimmied up his body until her knees rested either side of his head.

Shawn hummed his approval, twisting his head to the side to press a hot kiss against the inside of her thigh. Juliet parted her legs even more, steadying herself with one hand in his hair as Shawn pushed himself up. His mouth connected with her clit and Juliet let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. It was shaky but undeniably satisfied.

Shawn peppered her with kisses, light and teasing, over her thighs and dipping in against the sensitive bundle of nerves again and again until she was almost desperate for him to work his magic and make her explode. "Shawn please," her grip on his hair tightened a bit and he figured she wasn't kidding.

"Sorry Jules. Couldn't resist teasing you a little bit," he glanced up sheepishly. Hooking one of his arms around her thighs, he lifted himself a little more and finally licked a line right over her. She tasted so sweet that he was quickly eager for another taste and repeated the motion twice more. Each time that wicked tongue touched her, Juliet felt the urge to buck her hips and after the third time she did. Shawn stilled her and she could feel him smirking against her thigh. He nipped it suddenly with his teeth and she jumped. His laughter vibrated over her and she quickly forgot to scold him for messing her around.

It didn't matter anyway because his free hand was swiftly joining in the fun now and he experimentally dipped his middle finger into her. Just a little. He moaned, breath hot on her when he felt just how wet she was and his first finger was joined by a second one to spread her arousal up to her clit. He began to rub softly on her as she breathed out instructions to him. Slower, harder, more... When he wanted more himself, he let his hand fall away and replaced it with his tongue.

Juliet shuddered with pleasure as he flicked his tongue from side to side, massaging and invoking waves of heat to wash over her. She wanted more of him now, wanted to feel him inside her. So she grabbed his free and and took it in her own, pressing his third finger and his pinky down against his palm and guiding the other two to her entrance. Shawn had long since guessed what she wanted but he continued to just suck on her clit lightly, letting her set the pace. She positioned his fingers where she wanted them and urged him to push inside with a tug on his wrist. Shawn wasted no time giving her what she wanted and he slipped in gently, his fingers snug inside her. Juliet arched above him and he groaned, going back to her clit with fervor now that he could feel tight wet heat squeezing him. It was like no other feeling in the world and he loved it.

She wasn't used to having fingers larger than her own inside of her and it took her a moment to adjust. Shawn had big hands after all. Yet he was nothing but gentle with her and it was only when she contracted her muscles that he started to pump them in and out. Juliet could feel herself start to tighten- the sensation starting in her groin and working it's way like electricity through her thighs and then her stomach until it reached right into her toes and fingertips. She started to rock her hips, his hair being tugged like it was her only lifeline. He barely noticed, his senses overwhelmed by her smell, her taste and the feel of her on his tongue.

He was drunk on her.

He moaned when she called his name like it was the answer to all her prayers, his thrusting fingers picking up speed and depth and his tongue zeroing in on just her clit now. She was so close and so hot on him that he could feel his cock begin to twitch again.

A few more thrusts and she was there, her muscles clamping down and her body shaking. His name rolled off of her tongue repeatedly as he kept working her clit, kept her riding high on the crest of the wave until she couldn't bear it anymore and pulled away, short panting breaths permeating the night air.

"Oh my God," she muttered, pushing her hair out of her eyes as he slid his fingers out of her and cleaned them with his mouth. With a bit of maneuvering, she was eventually face to face with him again and she lay on his chest, his chin resting on him as they regained some of their senses back. Breath mingled and they knew they probably looked a mess from the ground they'd been writhing on but they just couldn't care less.

Shawn's arms curled around her, cuddling her when she tucked her head underneath his chin. "Never leave me ever," he kissed the top of her head, nuzzling her. She laughed, stretching lazily.

The air was colder now and the fire was dying because it had been left unattended, the falling logs sending cinders into the air. The sweat was drying on them in the breeze but they were happy to keep each other warm, not even thinking about moving at this point. Crickets were chirping softly in the long grass and the stars were visible between the canopy of the trees, bright and enticing. It was like the nights when they'd lain in Shawn's back yard, a little stoned but happy to talk about the weird existential crap in the universe. Those nights had seemed to last forever and this one would be no different. He wanted them to go on until the end of time, until nothing but the two of them existed. Those had been the nights just after they'd first become friends, when they were still finding out about each other.

He'd been in love from the start. There was no denying it.

"Fat chance." Her answer drew him out of his daydreaming. "If I wasn't around, you'd starve to death in the first week."

He chuckled, his arms tightening around her. It was the stone cold truth. "Yeah. There's that I suppose. You make a pretty good pillow too I guess," he trailed a fingertip over the curve of her back and she sighed happily. "I couldn't survive on my own Jules. I'm useless really. I can't cook anything but toast. I can barely tie my own shoes most of the time. How I got this far without someone to keep me from being an idiot I'll never know. Promise me you'll always be around to make sure I don't fuck up?" He was being serious now, his serious tone a sharp contrast to his silly words. She smiled wide, kissing his shoulder.

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been quite a while hasn't it? Sincere apologies for the very long wait. I'm doing okay, for anyone out there wondering and you were all so amazing after the last chapter that I decided I could take a little break and not worry about this for a while. But I was browsing through the fics one day and I noticed an abysmal lack of smut and decided that I needed to fix the problem right away. Hence my return just in time for Christmas! **

**This was a strange little Alternate Universe thing that I dreamed up when I went on a Woodstock music spree a while ago but I never got around to finishing it. Figures, ha! So yeah, I'm just trudging along here, missing Psych and re-watching the musical about five times a day (no Shules duet was my only problem with it!). God help us when Season 8 is over. That'll require a lot of shock blankets and chocolate (hot or otherwise) to get through it.**

**So yes, consider this your smutty Christmas present and a little apology for going AWOL on you all. I'll try to stop doing that if I can.**

**Reviews are like having kinky sexy times at Christmas. A hell of a lot of fun but chances are you'll be on the naughty list for a good few years afterwards.**


	31. Chapter 31

"Go ahead and open it sweetie, I'll be right back..."

Juliet pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and turned on her heels to walk away. This left her bemused boyfriend sitting on the comfortable double bed as she gave a coy smile and wandered into the adjoining bathroom. The door clicked shut behind her and he could faintly hear her opening the cupboard above the sink to look for something, all the while humming to herself happily. He raised an eyebrow in deep confusion. This had never happened before... Well, not with Juliet in charge anyway. It certainly wasn't like her to throw off their usual Friday night routine.

She still wasn't ready for their date tonight and she was always ready by seven thirty. You could have set your watch by it.

Always.

He supposed that's what happened when you trained in the Police Academy for however many years. Juliet knew how to run a tight ship and things around her always seemed to run like clockwork. He'd seen her run an adolescent group of young people, all inside for drug abuse, like a military unit- succeeding where several of the men who had attempted before her had failed. She'd put together their last Christmas lunch like a pro, never missing a beat even with seven guests and a surprise visit from Frank on the cards. Their date nights were no different. With his nights, he didn't mind if he was late or early to a restaurant. He certainly didn't worry about trivial things like parking; but since this was a date planned by Juliet, he'd assumed the usual precision timing would be in order. But for what ever reason tonight, she'd answered the door in only her bath robe with her hair pinned up loosely in a bun. No sign of planning anywhere.

She'd given his concerned look no explanation as to her unusual tardiness, only pulling him towards the bedroom and making him sit on the bed like a child. He'd briefly wondered if she'd decided to skip dinner and go straight for dessert, a thought that had slapped a sly grin on his face as he'd watched her rummage through a drawer. Instead, she'd reappeared with a present for him. He could see the little tag sticking out from under her fingers when she'd handed it to him, signed with several kisses from her and a little winking smiley face. He'd quirked an eyebrow but once again she'd given no explanation other than telling him to open it and escaping to the bathroom.

At first he'd been absolutely terrified that he'd missed some sort of special date; their anniversary or Valentines day perhaps. He'd wracked his brains trying to think what today was, coming up with nothing. It was just a normal every day Friday night. She'd quickly reminded him that it was, A: July- far away from any date that meant something big for them and B: she didn't need an excuse to give him something he'd wanted for a very long time now. That last reason and the way it was said had thrown him for a real loop.

What was something he'd wanted for a long time now?

The box was far too small to contain the reunion cast of _'The Breakfast Club' _and far too big to house a replica _'Lord of the Rings' _Ring. So those things were definitely out. There was something about the obviously sultry way she'd spoken the words though and made him think that the gift was something intimate, just for them. He tried to think of something they didn't have yet but they already had a pair of Juliet's handcuffs for nights they were feeling extra adventurous and he doubted very much that it was the nurse's uniform he'd hinted about a few months before.

For Juliet to wear of course; not him. She'd told him that she was saving that one for his birthday this year. He was giddy just thinking about it.

Although, with their sex life it could have been anything, he smirked. From feather boas to silk scarves, he'd found that he quite enjoyed being in a bind when Juliet was in charge of him. Things could get a little out of control sometimes... but hey, that's what safety words were for. He chuckled to himself. He'd never been into adventurous sex until he'd met Juliet. It turns out that in her he'd found a very kindred spirit and someone he felt comfortable enough to share any and all of his fantasies with. He'd hinted about her handcuffs several times before she'd woken him up during the night a few weeks later. She caught him completely off guard and slapped them around his wrists, promptly making him forget all about the worries of the day. As well as his name...

Three hours later, his wrists had been red raw, bleeding and skinned, but the million watt smile on his face could have lit up Paris for a week as they lay together. She'd promised to buy him a padded pair for next time so he wouldn't have to suffer what they were passing off as rope burn to everyone outside of work.

He'd never had that before with anyone. He'd never indulged in a fantasy or a kink, mainly because he didn't want to be considered weird. But then had come the late night conversation when they were both sated and sleepy, somewhere between awake and unconscious. She'd been sprawled over his chest, one of her legs between his and her lips trailing over his neck. He'd been stroking gentle circles over her damp skin, his breathing mellow and his eyelids heavy. She'd rested her chin on his chest, giving him a smile and asked if he'd ever had any fantasies about anything before. She'd completely caught him off guard and he'd stuttered, his cheeks flaming and putting no doubt in her mind that he most definitely had fantasies about something or other.

He hadn't been able to lie to her. Not to those innocent, heart melting eyes that she pointed his way. So he'd shyly told her a few of his deep dark secrets. Just a couple of the tame ones to begin until he was sure she wouldn't be too freaked out. He'd professed a desire for her to have control over him, the handcuffs scenario being one of the first they'd ever tried. With Juliet receptive enough to the idea, the rest had just sort of just spilled out over time. She'd never judged him once. Not ever and it was because of that he'd fallen even deeper in love with her. She told him a few of her fantasies, several of which they'd played out as well.

They'd done her 'sex in public' fantasy several times in fact, twice at the Station and three times in various other places.

She was always willing to try other things with him, always trusting him when they tried something new. Some things didn't work out, others didn't really turn out as they'd hoped... but the rest of the time they always seemed to hit the nail on the head. Juliet's uniform fetish for example. He'd saved his uniform from the academy of course but that wasn't the uniform she was interested in. She explained that she saw cops every day of her life. She wasn't all that fussed about that particular dress code. But fire men on the other hand... That was a whole other area.

So he'd sauntered down to the Fire Department one day without a word to his oblivious girlfriend, calling in a favor and getting the loan of a full outfit- helmet included. He'd dressed himself up, looking rather dapper if he did say so himself and had waited for Juliet at her apartment that night. She'd spotted him the instant she'd walked through the door and after she'd recovered from the shock of seeing him fully kitted out in the gear, she'd ripped the jacket off of him, grabbed a handful of his shirt- along with the braces holding his pants up- and had dragged him into her room. He had been mildly surprised when he'd regained a sense of reason that they hadn't set anything alight. It would have been a fitting and ironic tribute to the outfit.

In the end, they'd just made a list of all the things they wanted to try together and they had found that many things were so much better now that they were open and honest with each other. The only thing they'd both agreed on keeping out of their list was anything related to threesomes or sex with other people. Shawn didn't share and Juliet more than agreed with him. So, to pad the list out even more, they'd looked up several websites together, pouring over articles and such about different techniques and positions.

Juliet ordered a Kama Sutra book from the internet and they'd found the '_Congress of the Rhino_' position particularly... enlightening. So, for the past two months they'd been picking a different position from the book every few nights and giving it a whirl. Quite literally in some cases.

Some resulted in mind blowing orgasms, from which they were unsure they'd ever recover. Others resulted in minor injuries that Shawn would later have to explain at the Station. Like why he was walking with a limp or why he couldn't bend a certain way without wincing. But, it didn't seem to matter what they tried because it always ended with them having fun. Even with the few positions that didn't work, if they found it becoming a pain to do this and that all at the same time, they would just switch to an earlier one that they'd really enjoyed and finish the night with a bang.

Through it all, be it the fantastic sex or the just the easiness of being with someone you loved, they found themselves becoming closer than any of their friends could have imagined. Henry was still surprised two years on, that his son was still deeply entranced every time Juliet walked into a room or threw a smile his way. Gus was still waiting for the other shoe to drop and for Shawn to take off again one day.

Not going to happen, he smiled to himself. He had his reason to stay now. That beautiful smile, those gorgeous eyes and that unconditional love that told him that no matter how much he screwed up during the day, she would always welcome him home that night with open arms and an nonjudgmental ear. God, he loved her. He loved her so much his heart hurt and he knew that his current inner monologue sounded like it was written in a sappy poetry class, but he couldn't stop. He'd never loved anyone this way. He loved his dad, his mother and he loved Gus, of course, in a manly way. He'd loved Abigail in his own way he supposed, but it was always going to be that first love- born out of nostalgia that would never be enough to ask her to stay when she walked away from him.

But Jules? If Juliet walked away, he would throw himself at her feet to ask her to stay. He would do anything for her, be anyone she wanted him to be. He would go that extra mile that she wanted him to, hold her, listen to her, be the man she'd always thought he could be. That's the kind of love that they shared.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and went back to wondering what the hell was in the little package that had sparked his walk down memory lane. It wasn't so unusual for them to give each other gifts but Juliet would often wait until the end of the night to do so. Whatever it turned out to be, he would have to admit that she'd done an excellent job of keeping it a secret from him he mused, examining the outside with interest again.

Shawn turned the neatly wrapped box over in his hands, time and time again. He didn't want to open it and ruin the wonderful wrapping that his girlfriend had worked so hard on, but presents were meant to be opened, right? Dark blue, glossy paper with a tight silver bow on top- it was just Juliet all over. It weighed heavily in his palm but it wasn't too big and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it could be.

He could have looked it over all night but curiosity always got the better of him and within a few minutes, all of the once neat packaging lay on the floor. He kicked it aside, frowning at the plain green box now on his lap. He lifted the lid cautiously, the sounds of Juliet getting ready in the next room still drifting past his ears. He usually loved messing up her nightly routine, arriving an hour earlier than expected for their dates of nights in when he knew she would be just out of the shower and very receptive to getting back in with him. Cue another hour in the shower, her breasts against the cold tiles and his front curved into the hot skin of her back as they made love under the pelt of the water.

She would pretend to scold him but go along anyway, never minding when they were late to a dinner arrangement or a meeting at the Station. He was Shawn after all. He was her greatest distraction and she loved him for it. Childish grin and all. Tossing the lid onto the bed, he brushed aside the darker green paper and his eyebrows rose towards his hairline in surprise. Nestled in the box was a shiny, brand new video camera- charged and ready to use according the little note in Juliet's handwriting that was taped to the side. With no time at all to think about what exactly this present was going to mean for him, Juliet had re-opened the bathroom door and was now leaning against the frame, a smile on her face. She still had the bathrobe wrapped tightly around her, but her hair was now down and curled around her shoulders.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, crossing her arms. Her voice was low and Shawn raised an eyebrow, holding up the camera.

"Do you want me to film... something?" he asked doubtfully and Juliet laughed softly, moving forwards and undoing the belt of the robe as she did. She shimmied it off of her shoulders and it pooled at her feet, revealing her to be completely naked. Shawn's mouth immediately began to water as she waltzed towards him and casually straddled his lap. He was still fully clothed, aside from his jacket which he'd left in the living room. His hands went to her hips and the camera that he'd almost dropped when she settled on him, was rescued by her. He leaned forward to press a kiss to her breast and she sighed warmly.

His arms wrapped around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to him and his wandering mouth. He dipped his lips to catch her nipple and felt her fingers tighten in his hair for his trouble. "Shawn, focus," she scolded playfully, tugging him by the hair and away from her chest.

"I _was_ focusing. I was focusing on your nipples because you're very naked and I'm suddenly _very_ horny," he informed her, before she shoved the camera under his nose again and he remembered it. Naked Juliet kind of threw him a bit and he'd forgotten about it in the midst of having her with nothing on and in his arms. He always felt oddly protective of her when she was exposed and he wasn't. Like he needed to keep her safe, some manly instinct rising from a place that should have been buried though years of evolution and civilization. He liked it very much though and he cuddled her closer, resting his chin on her chest and looking up at her.

"I got you the camera because a while ago you mentioned something about being lonely when I had to go away on a case. Even though most of the time you follow me anyway," she laughed and he grinned sheepishly. He did tend to do that. "But, for the times you don't follow me and you're all horny and alone, I thought we'd make a little video for you to watch. Same goes for me when you're away for the day with Gus at some theme park or county fair," she rolled her eyes and he just sat in complete amazement over what she was saying to him. It was taking his brain a while to process it, but he finally managed to stutter out the words that he never thought he'd ever say.

"Y-You want us to make a sex tape?" It was like every wild dream he'd ever had was crashing in on him and he was a little overwhelmed. Not to mention turned on. His rising erection was testament to that.

She nodded slowly, leaning in to kiss his still shell shocked lips slowly. She ran her tongue across the bottom one, nipping at it before pulling away to catch her breath. "I just figured it would be something nice for us to do as a couple," her fingers were back in his hair as she ruffled it into it's usual messy state. The state that it was in whenever they were left alone for too long on their own. "Romantic meals are so last year," she grinned. He was still in a mood somewhere between disbelief and wanting to punch the air and pop open the champagne. It was all still sinking in. He was going to have a _sex tape_ of Jules. His Jules. Something just for him to watch whenever he wanted. He could put it on his phone and watch it in the Psych Office. He could turn it on and nudge Juliet when they were in the Station and they could watch it together while Lassiter and Gus talked on about something and were completely oblivious.

A bolt of arousal shot into his groin and he groaned into her neck, pressing a long kiss there.

"You," he began, shifting and standing up. He took her with him and she held onto his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Are the best damn thing to ever happen to me. I mean, how many other girlfriends have ever presented their boyfriend with a video camera -while bare ass naked, by the way- and told him she wanted to have sex in front of it with him? You are the perfect woman and no-one will ever convince me otherwise," he attacked her neck, turning her and dropping her onto the bed before covering her again.

"I aim to please," Juliet flipped the screen out and pressed the On/Off button. A little red light came on and when she pointed the camera at them on the bed, Shawn grinned up at it. They twisted the screen around so they could see themselves and she burst into giggles when he went back to attacking her throat with kisses. Pushing him off of her and onto his back, she got up and went to place the camera in perfect view of the bed. Shawn watched her go, stripping himself of his shirt while she worked. He was just unbuckling his belt when a little beep and the light changing from red to green, informed him that they were now up and running and being filmed. Juliet dived back onto the bed enthusiastically, Shawn catching her in mid-air and yanking her onto him easily as though she weighed nothing more than a feather.

"Now, just so you know in advance..." she flipped over, straddled him and pinned his arms to his sides gently, smiling at the pressing problem that was straining through his jeans. That must be so uncomfortable. Shawn didn't seem to mind at all, pushing up a little and grazing the inside of her thighs with rough denim. She wagged a finger at him and his eager grin only got wider as a result. "Ah ah ah, Shawn. I have a little plan for tonight, beyond just a camera," she rolled off of him and towards the edge of the bed. Shawn took the open opportunity and cupped her ass while she searched for whatever it was she was looking for. She hummed quietly when his finger dipped between her legs teasingly and she knew that he was probably waggling his eyebrows at the camera right now. "Show off," she muttered and he laughed, as she tried not to get distracted from her search when his finger spread her wetness onto her inner thighs. He moved to cover her back a bit and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"What are you looking for babe?" he asked, breath hot on her shoulder while she frowned. She couldn't find her little bag of goodies that she'd put away a few hours before. He grazed her clit a little and she sighed, desperately holding back the urge to push down and let him rub her to orgasm. She'd been aroused all day, ever since she'd left the store with all of her purchases under the knowing gaze of all the women behind the counter. They'd been infinitely helpful as they'd suggested different things for her but she'd already known what she wanted and they'd wished her luck as she'd left.

Why couldn't all clerks be that helpful?

Shawn was seriously teasing her now and she couldn't afford to climax before the night had even started.

"Hold that thought," she turned and looked over her shoulder, before grabbing his chin with her fingers and pulling him in for a kiss. "While I look, you get undressed. There aren't any pants in my plan tonight," her voice turned husky and he agreed vigorously, removing his finger and pushing away from the bed, letting her get on with her search. "God, I could have sworn I put it right here... You haven't moved anything from under here have you Shawn?" she asked, while slipping her top half off of the bed in an attempt to get a better view underneath. When Shawn didn't answer, she glanced up again and found him staring at her ass while his forgotten belt buckle rested in his idle hands. "Shawn?" her voice was amused and he snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry Jules, what did you say? I completely zoned out..."

Her hand closed around the bag she wanted and she smirked. "Nothing important. Tempting is it?" she wiggled her ass in his direction and he groaned, practically pulling his zipper apart in his impatience and haste to get his jeans off. Juliet pulled the bag out and sat up on the edge, setting it onto the covers and when she heard his pants hit the floor, she finally looked around at him. He stretched, arms above his head and his whole body on display. She ran her gaze over him, up and down until she was satisfied and he was well and truly pleased with himself. "Get that sexy ass over here," she shook her head and reached out, tugging on his wrist and pulling him over until he was knelt on the bed next to her. She ignored the severe temptation to stroke his cock for him and instead emptied the contents of the bag onto the comforter.

Shawn's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas and he exhaled loudly. "Wow... You must have had an interesting afternoon shopping," he mumbled, reaching down to search through the stuff. He came back up with a pair of padded handcuffs, which he looked relieved to see. "Thank God, I was starting to get funny looks from Gus every time he saw my arms covered in 'rope burns'. Not that rope burns are any easier to explain than handcuff marks," he chuckled and she pressed a kiss to his abused wrist.

"I thought it night be a good purchase. It was also pretty distracting arresting people with the same handcuffs I'd been using on you," she laughed and he set them aside to dive back into the other products she'd brought. His eyes landed on the riding crop and the expression on his face was almost comical as he picked it up and twirled it in his hands.

"Damn Jules, you're kinkier than I thought... You ah, think you could use this on me? You're loving boyfriend?" he asked, eyebrow raised as she plucked it out of his hands and let her fingers run across the leather. The supple crop creaked softly under the pressure of her fingers as her eyes met his. He swallowed heavily at that lust filled look in her eyes.

"Only when you're a very bad boy," she leaned in close and he moaned, letting her run the end over his stomach and down, stopping just before the tip of his straining cock.

"Holy shit babe," he swallowed as she pulled back and set the crop to one side. She motioned for him to keep exploring the things she'd bought and he had to shake himself out of the little daze that he'd just fallen into. This woman was going to be the death of him. They'd only experimented lightly in the past with bondage and maybe a little spanking here and there, but that riding crop looked both intimidating and exciting all at the same time. He didn't know what he wanted more- to use it on her or to have it used on him. He never knew he had a thing for domination until Juliet had come along. There was just something so sexy, so arousing about how bad ass she was. There wasn't a woman on earth who could hold a candle to her in his opinion. She could take down a man twice her size and he knew he was no match for her. He was just barely a match for Gus, for Christ's sake and Gus was the wimpiest man he knew.

Anyway, she was definitely the dominant one in their relationship and _God_, did that turn him on something fierce.

He went back to looking and he placed each item to the side as he went. A blindfold- a proper one this time because the scarf they'd been using was useless sometimes and slipped off far too easily when they got a little too... vigorous. There was a crack in the wall behind the headboard from a few times when they'd gotten a little rough. How the neighbors hadn't complained yet was beyond him. There was a silk scarf that felt like water when he ran in through his fingers. She took it from him and did the same thing, before setting it aside. "I'm doing something extra fun with that," she grinned and he smirked, before continuing. He knew better than to ask her plans for the night. She was tight lipped about this kind of stuff and she gave nothing away. The last few items were two bottles of lubricant that he lifted and raised an eyebrow at.

"Well, now I'm curious... We've never needed this before," he motioned to the tops of her thighs and she knew what he was getting at. She plucked a bottle from his hand and turned it in hers.

"I thought we'd give it a try. Besides, I already have something in mind for it but-"

"I'll have to wait and see?" he finished and she nodded, tossing it aside and lifting the handcuffs.

"Let's get you set up baby," she rattled them in his direction and Shawn couldn't help himself. He was officially hers to do whatever she wanted with. She was magnificent, beautiful, a goddess with handcuffs and a blindfold. How had he'd he even managed to snag her from the grasp of that billionaire asshole in the first place? He didn't have a clue. He moved forward on the bed and gripped her waist, pulling her into his chest and promptly capturing her lips in a breath stealing kiss. She moaned hotly under the assault, the handcuffs falling from her fingers as she wrapped her arms around his neck to get ever closer. His tongue met hers, cock pressed into her belly and their breathing became heavy. The longer they kissed, the more reluctant they were to pull apart but eventually Shawn managed to tear himself away, leaving a breathless Juliet in his wake. "What was that for? she asked, her chest heaving with every breath.

"Thought I might as well feel a bit manly tonight," he joked but her grip on the back of his neck only tightened when he tried to pull away.

"Hey," she nuzzled him. "There's nothing unmanly about liking to be dominated by your girlfriend," she assured him, nipping at his bottom lip and curving into his touch when he rested his hands on her hips.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Shawn, if it did do you think I would have gone out and bought all this stuff today? It turns me on. I like it just as much as you. You're still my big, manly man," she purred and he laughed against her shoulder, kissing her throat and then her jawline. "I love dominating you and I love it when you do it me. I love it when we don't do it at all and we just have regular old vanilla sex," she giggled when he butted his forehead against hers affectionately. She pushed back against him, their noses rubbing together. It reminded her so much of all those years ago, 'close talking' in the Station with their younger selves. "I love it when we take our time and when we just have a quickie somewhere risky. I love being with you whatever we do and whatever we try. I love that you know just what I need when I need it. What I'm saying Shawn, is that... I- I love... I," she trailed off when she realized he was staring at her with wide eyes. "I mean- I don't know. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Jules, I love you too baby," Shawn kissed her forehead, a grin on his face. "We also have that whole speech on camera," he reminded her and she slapped his shoulder, snorting softly. She kissed his shoulder and picked up the handcuffs again.

"Okay, smart ass. On your back before I change my mind."

"Whatever you want Detective," he complied with one last stolen kiss that she didn't have the heart to scold him for. "Will we need a safety word or not?" he asked, maneuvering around her on the bed before sitting down with his back against the railings of their headboard. She looked down at the things on the comforter thoughtfully. It was always best to use one when he was going to be blindfolded and handcuffed. If she couldn't see his eyes when he said '_stop_' then she never knew if he was serious or if he was just adding to the experience. Sometimes the teasing went on too long and he would plead for her to stop but his eyes always screamed for more. If he said their code word though, she knew he was serious and she gave him a little breathing room for a while. It worked both ways. So, in this case with a blindfold, it was a yes.

"I don't think you'll be using it but just to be sure let's go with pineapple," she smiled fondly and so did he. She straddled his thighs with hers and leaned forward into him while he slipped his wrists through the bars. She snapped the handcuffs into place with two soft clicks, making sure they were going to hold before sitting back. "Comfy?" He shifted and tested them, slipping down the bed into a more relaxed position with his arms above his head.

"They're definitely more comfortable than yours Jules," he noted with relief. She eyed them as the chain in the middle scraped against the dark rail they were wrapped around.

"Mmm... Quite a bit flimsier though. So don't tug too hard or you'll break them," her lips pecked his forehead before she reached behind her and found the blindfold, dangling it between her fingers in front of his face. "I'm really looking forward to this," she smirked and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"I think you just like to torture me."

"Well, there's that too," Juliet assured him, before falling forwards and nuzzling his neck with her lips. She kissed her way along his throat and up to his chin, finding his mouth and parting his lips with her tongue. His stubble scraped her skin pleasantly and she was suddenly glad she hadn't asked him to shave before he arrived tonight. While she kissed him, she urged him to lift his head from their pillows and she covered his eyes with the blindfold, tying it firmly at the back of his head. "Tight enough?" she asked, breath hot on his lips and her fingers scratching lightly through his thick hair underneath the string. He nodded, swallowing when she pressed a feather light kiss on the corner of his mouth. His breathing was already heavy and the hand she placed on his chest was met with the excited strum of his heart under her fingertips.

When this had started, Shawn had been the one with the kink. With the fascination of being at her mercy that she hadn't really understood at the time. But she was in love with him- had been for years. He wasn't perfect by a long shot but he was so important to her it was almost unbelievable . So she'd listened when he'd told her and in return she'd found herself sharing her own little fantasies with him. The memory that would stay with her forever was getting home and finding him that fireman's outfit. God, she'd come so many times that night and he'd been amazing. So they'd tried out some of his when they got tired of the Kama Sutra.

She'd been a little intimidated at first to say the least but she'd never judged his quirks in the bedroom. Shawn was such a good lover that she was often spoiled rotten in the bedroom and it was only right that she repaid him for it. Eventually she found that _his_ kinks were becoming hers as well. There was something so hot, so toe-curling about the way he was at her mercy, his world dark and his hands unable to move. Not only that, but sweet Jesus the noises- _the noises_- that she could draw from his throat when she made him cum after hours of teasing him, of denying him that release... Those noises were like a drug. After a while she became addicted. She craved him. They would lie there afterwards in the glow of their orgasms and just let it wash over them. She felt so close to him in those moments.

She drew the tip of her finger around the back of his head and down the side of his strong jaw, before slipping the tip between his lips. He sucked softly and she smiled even though he couldn't see. His cock was resting against his thigh, just waiting for the party to head south. Her free hand found the end of the silk scarf and she pulled it out from underneath her boyfriend. She smoothed it down where it was wrinkled and pulled her hand free from his mouth. He grumbled a bit when she moved off of him to shimmy down the bed further and rest between his legs. "Now, Mister Spencer..." his whole body tensed and he knew things were about to get a whole lot more frustrating for him. He was dead right. "Are you going to be a good boy for me or am I going to have to restrain you even more?"

"I'll be good Detective," his voice was breathless and while he sounded as sincere as he could, the beaming smirk on his face told her otherwise.

She grinned. "I doubt that very much." With those words still hanging in the warm air, she looped the scarf around the base of his cock, under his balls and tugged it tight, just loose enough so it wouldn't cut off the circulation and firm enough to make his hips raise from the bed and a moan leave his throat.

"I knew you were going to do something fun with that," he uttered, breathless already at the tight sensation and half way to begging for her mouth around him. But he was stronger than that, even if he didn't give himself the credit. He wouldn't start begging until she got into the really good stuff. Sometimes he managed to hold off on begging at all- but it wasn't very often. Only when he wanted to be particularly defiant and Juliet was always impressed with his willpower in those situations. He had a great feeling that he wouldn't be holding off tonight though. Her finger was under his chin, tilting his face upwards in an instant and he was a little surprised at how quickly and quietly she'd moved from between his legs. He swallowed when he lips ghosted over his.

"Good boys only speak when spoken to, Shawn. Answer yes or no if you understand."

Oh fuck.

"Yes Detective," he answered obediently because Juliet didn't mess around with her punishments. Not that he didn't enjoy them but right now, he wanted his reward so much more than he wanted to rebel. So he gladly followed her rules. She smiled at his compliance, even though he couldn't see her do it and pressed a kiss to his lips before moving back along his body again. Her lips left a sizzling trail as she licked, nipped and sucked on his skin wherever she could reach on her journey. She nipped along his collarbone, feeling his chest rise and fall as he pulled in deep breaths. She dipped her tongue into the hollow of his throat, her eyes watching his face as his lips parted and she moved her mouth upwards. Picking the perfect place for everyone to see, she bit down on his neck and sucked hard, leaving an impressive hickey when she pulled away.

Shawn had groaned softly but followed her rules and didn't protest at her marking him. She brushed her thumb over the mark she'd left, quite proud of her handy work. It didn't hurt to have a message that said he was her man, so hands off. Leaving the forming bruise, she continued on her journey to drive him completely mad and her tongue blazed a trail across his chest. She flicked her thumbs over his nipples and around, before lapping at one. She nibbled softly and that drew a strangled sound from the back of his throat as he barely stopped himself from saying her name.

The other nipple received that same attention and by the time Juliet had worked her way down to his abdomen, Shawn desperately resisting the urge to beg her to suck on him. His cock was throbbing and it didn't help at all when she gently tugged on the scarf at the base. The whine that was threatening to escape finally did when her breasts brushed over his shaft as she made her way down between his thighs. Her mouth was still occupied though and she let him off with the noise, seeing as she was concentrating. She bit along his hip playfully, her hands flat against his hot skin and her own body reacting to what she was doing. The apex of her thighs was desperate for some attention but she ignored the urge and kept up her task of watching Shawn try to control himself.

He wasn't doing a good job, she smirked as he bit his lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

God, he was so_ fucking sexy_.

By conventional standards, Shawn wasn't what she would have called muscle bound. He wasn't ripped and he didn't have washboard abs, or muscles that could impress even Superman. He was just a normal guy. Her teenage self had always dreamed of a rippling guy to sweep her off her feet and sometimes when she thought back she couldn't quite believe what she'd found attractive at that age. She almost rolled her eyes at her younger self. This man in front of her was the very definition of sexy in her opinion. She ran her fingertips over his stomach, scratching her nails through the happy trail under his belly button. He didn't work out and his diet was atrocious, but years of running from criminals had given him the faint definition that she just loved to run her tongue over. He'd lost a little weight recently and it was just enough to make his hips dip into a noticeable 'V' shape that led down to his gorgeous cock.

He had freckles on the tops of his thighs from God knows where and that scar on his chest that she'd rested her head against so often that he'd eventually had to tell her about it. He had another scar on his knee and a third one on his back that was barely noticeable to anyone who wasn't looking closely. Thank God for back rubs or she'd never have seen it, she smiled, purposely avoiding his cock on her way down.

The smile became a smirk when he grit his teeth and she knew he was a hairs breadth from breaking and begging her to give him a blow job. That was her eventual intention but she wasn't going to give in that easily.

Anyhow, when she looked at Shawn, his imperfections just made him even more attractive. She didn't care that he couldn't bench press a small car or keep up with her in the gym. All that mattered was that he could keep up with her in bed and he'd more than proven his ability to satisfy her. A lot of the time it was _her _was left breathless, needing a break while he was raring to go again. She'd asked him about it one day and his reply and made her laugh so hard she'd almost fallen out of the bed. He'd informed her that he didn't enjoy doing anything physical, unless he was doing her. Damn, no one made sex fun like Shawn did.

Her hand gripped his thighs and she pushed them even further apart, her lips so close to his shaft that he could just shift and have her against him. But he didn't move because he knew better than to test her. He stayed perfectly still, silently willing her to give him what he was longing for. She did no such thing. Instead, she pressed a light kiss to the head of his cock and moved away again with a laugh. He flopped back against the bed in disappointment, frowning and desperately trying not to beg her. She moved off to his side and leaned against his chest, her fingers stroking his hair.

"Is there something you want Shawn? Yes or no?"

"Yes," his voice was strained and he felt like he was going to explode. She quirked an eyebrow and cleared her throat to let him know he'd forgotten something. He quickly righted himself. "I mean, yes, Detective..." his voice dropped an octave and her face lit up. Oh, so he was trying to give her the old seductive voice was he? He knew how much she loved him talking dirty to her and she couldn't believe that even when he was at her mercy, he was still trying to flip it around. So, she would let him play his little game for a moment.

"What is it you want?"

"I want you to suck my cock... _Detective_," he added on the end, his lips curling up into a grin. She trailed a nail over his jawline, humming happily at his reply. "I think I've been good enough up to now." She thought he had too but that didn't mean she was going to do it. She wanted to get off first because what she had planned for him would be enough to tire even him out for at least an hour or two. So instead of giving in to him, she fisted a hand in his hair and pulled his mouth to hers. Her tongue dipped in against his just briefly before she pulled back and let him go, a moan escaping before she answered him.

"To get something you have to give something Shawn. Make me come with your tongue and I'll suck your cock for you, just like you want me to. Since you've been such a well behaved prisoner tonight. Agreed?" she asked, breath hot on his ear as her hard nipples grazed his chest. Truth be told, she really needed to get off because it was becoming harder to concentrate on her plan the more her clit made it's presence known between her legs. He nodded enthusiastically into her neck and she nibbled his ear briefly before sitting back up. She moved forward, using the rail at the head of the bed to steady herself as she knelt over his face.

She swallowed a moan when his stubble scraped the inside of her thigh as he tilted his head upwards to find her. Her pussy was swollen and desperate for attention when his tongue finally flicked out and pushed in between her lips. She shuddered immediately from the contact and the second her arousal hit Shawn's tongue he turned greedy, in desperate need of more. He grunted, pushing his face up harder because he was technically going in blind and he had to rely on feelings and the memory from doing this a thousand times before. Juliet's fingers threaded through his hair and she tugged on him gently. She didn't need to guide him at all. Shawn knew exactly where to lick and to suck on her to drive her crazy.

This was something that she'd only ever experienced with Shawn and damn, he never let her down. He'd spent hours between her legs, pumping his fingers in slow strokes to bring orgasm after orgasm tearing from her body and leaving her a boneless puddle on the bed. He knew how to play her like an instrument and there were so many times when she'd worn a skirt just to goad him into fingering her in public.

His tongue stroked lazy, practiced circles around her clit, never touching it but drawing the little bundle of nerves out even more. Her thighs were trembling from the effort of keeping herself upright and her hips began to gently rock on his face. He moaned softly against her sensitive skin and the vibrations made her pant out his name. He made more noise, letting her know he was enjoying himself immensely between her legs.

"Need your hands down here Jules," he informed her softly and she completely forgot to scold him for speaking in her haste to comply and reach her peak. She parted her lips with two fingers and Shawn met her with a renewed vigor now that he had better access.

Her other hand stayed in his hair, tightening as her jaw went slack and her panting began to become louder and more noticeable. She could feel Shawn's tongue run against the sides of her fingers as he flicked her clit back and forth with a skill that she swore he'd traded to Devil for. She was openly rocking now, riding his mouth for all she was worth. His mouth left her clit for a moment and his tongue dipped inside of her, as deep as he could go. She cried out his name, swearing afterwards and deeply regretting not freeing his hands for this.

But it was her only moment of weakness because as soon as his mouth sucked on her clit again, her mind went blank and a loud noise of satisfaction tore from her throat as she came as a shuddering, panting wreck. Shawn kept his tongue moving, drawing out her orgasm and earning every single '_fuck me, Shawn_' she screamed out while she crashed over the edge. She all but collapsed against the railing in front of her when he finally pulled his mouth away and she was left with a delicious wet feeling between her thighs. "Oh my God," she exhaled slowly, trying to regain any sense of control she'd once had over the situation. Hnngh, was the most coherent thought she had until she heard Shawn speaking.

"Was that good enough for a reward Detective?" he asked innocently, but she could hear the underlying smugness in his tone. She didn't care. He deserved to be smug after that. Her legs felt like jelly as she moved off of him and when she squeezed her thighs together, her body trembled with an aftershock.

"_Fuck_," she whispered to herself, gripping the bed sheets and attempting to right herself. Shawn had relaxed back into the bed and a smirk was threatening to grace his face. She couldn't have that. She wiped off the smug look with a sharp tug on the scarf that was still tied firmly around the base of his cock. He gasped loudly and swore when he felt her push his legs apart again. She settled between them, tracing a finger over his shaft lightly. "You're always so well behaved Shawn," she breathed, the tip of her tongue finding the head of his cock and brushing shapes over him, just hard enough to make him tug at the handcuffs that held him in place. Juliet eyed them with a frown.

They really were flimsy compared to her Police issue ones but that was to be expected really. You get what you pay for. She just hoped they were tough enough to withstand Shawn pulling at them like that. She went back to the task at hand, pushing his legs apart as far as they could go and smirking at the sight of him so exposed and vulnerable. Placing a hand on his abdomen, she circled her fingers around his shaft at last and began to stroke him. She knew the scarf would hold off his climax as long as she needed it to, for her little surprise. But right now, the look of relief on Shawn's face was almost comical as he finally got what he wanted in the form of her lips lowering onto the tip of his dick.

He grunted and attempted to thrust upwards to feel more of the hot wet heat, but Juliet pushed his hips back down and released him completely when he did. He whimpered out an apology, needing her to put her hand back where it had been and she flashed a smug look at the camera that was still recording them on the dresser, just for him to see later when they were re-watching this back. She cupped his balls this time, squeezing gently and pulling an absolutely trembling moan from his chest. He was clearly desperate for her to actually put her mouth on him and so she complied at last, ducking her head and taking him into her mouth.

She took him in as far as she could, before hollowing her cheeks and pulling back slowly. The handcuffs rattled again and she continued to fondle his balls as she sucked. After a few, excruciatingly slow bobs of her head, she pulled back and smiled. His jaw was slack and his hand were curled into fists as he enjoyed himself. She continued to stroke him with her hand, right from the base and up to the tip which was wet with his pre-cum and her saliva. "Does that feel good baby?" she purred and he nodded. Her hand paused.

"Y-yes Detective," he stuttered out a quick answer and she resumed her motions, finally reaching across the covers for the lube she'd shown him earlier. She flicked open the lid of the squeezy bottle with one hand before pouring a liberal amount onto the head of his cock and letting it trickle down. He jumped at the sensation before realizing what it was and relaxing again as her movements were made slicker and easier. She jerked him off smoothly as she bit her lip at what she was about to do next. He was either going to kill her or come harder than he ever had before in his life.

She poured more onto her fingers and coated her whole hand in it. Shawn was thrusting upwards now into her hand, desperately trying to find his release and he had no idea that she was planning something a little extra for him. It was only when he felt her fingers somewhere completely new that he stopped thrusting and moving altogether. Juliet saw him freeze and she licked her lips when they went dry. He didn't question her though, or tell her to stop. She continued to rub her palm over his cock, squeezing gently and urging him to continue moving. She would look after him. He gave her a silent nod in answer to her equally silent question.

He trusted her wholeheartedly.

With his permission, she poured more lube onto her fingers and pushed one inside. She'd never heard Shawn make a noise like it in her whole life. He gave a half whimper half roar of pleasure and thrust against her harder than he had before. The handcuffs were straining against his wrists but he didn't even notice because _fucking hell, _her finger was inside him and it felt fucking amazing. Juliet thrust slowly, giving him time to adjust. It didn't seem like he needed it though as he arched and bucked like he was wild on the bed. She could feel herself become aroused again as she continued to pleasure him. She didn't stop him when he started to speak again either.

"Fuck Jules, oh my God..." he whined loudly, as she kept up the pace with both hands. "I've never- _fuck- oh_ fuck!" he was breathless and panting just like she'd been minutes before and she was insanely glad that she'd finally tried this. His reaction was amazing and the way he was writhing on the bed was like he was being electrocuted with a thousand volts and loving every single second of it too.

She lowered her head when she got a good rhythm going and began to suck harder on him than she had before. He was going completely crazy under the double assault and her tongue was hot and skilled as she swirled it around him. He'd never felt pleasure quite like it before because damn, Juliet was really giving it her all tonight. He was suddenly very glad they'd skipped their date night. He could feel himself heading quickly towards his peak and he was pretty sure Juliet knew he was almost there as well.

She sped her movements up, her mouth moving quicker and her finger pumping faster than before. Without thinking much about it though, she curled her finger inside him and Shawn's eyes widened when she hit his prostate.

Juliet didn't know what had hit her. Several things happened at once. Shawn's hips thrust up powerfully as he came, his cum hitting the back of her throat and surprising her with the intensity of his orgasm. He yelled her name so loudly that she was pretty sure they heard it all the way in the bottom apartment and Shawn yanked so hard on his bonds that the flimsy chain finally snapped around the pressure. One hand went to her hair and the other fisted in the sheets as he came so hard he saw stars at one point. Juliet swallowed around him until he was spent and his fingers loosened in her hair as he collapsed back against the bed in sheer exhaustion. His chest heaved and he was covered in alight sheen on sweat.

She pulled away from his at last and let him alone to recover for a second. When he made it clear he could barely move his arms, she smiled and unlocked the now broken handcuffs, tossing them aside and gently undoing the knot in the blindfold. She pulled it off to see his fully dazed expression as he seemed to be trying to comprehend what had just happened. She decided to give him a moment to catch his breath, disappearing into the bathroom to clean up and then appearing a few minutes later with a washcloth for him.

He was still in the same position, with the same awed expression on his face. She smiled, switching off the video camera while she remembered before heading back to the bed. "Aw baby, did I break you?" she asked kindly, pressing a kiss to his forehead when she bent over him. Her voice seemed to draw him out of his pleasure induced coma and he managed to reply.

"A little," he answered, his throat dry as he attempted to recover. She stroked his hair softly and wiped his forehead with the cool cloth before washing the lube from his softening cock and throwing it into the hamper in the corner.

"Did you enjoy it? I wasn't sure about doing it at first..." she knelt beside his exhausted form, stroking his stomach soothingly.

"Jules babe," he pulled her down on top of him, capturing her lips with a deep, passionate kiss that lasted until they were both breathless again. "You're the most amazing woman I've ever met. Never ever change," he informed her and she glowed with pride at having made him so happy. She didn't regret it at all now. She'd been a little worried when he'd gone comatose there for a moment but now that he expressed his gratitude, she was very glad she'd thought of it. "Be prepared to get some serious payback for that. I'm going to owe you favours from now until the end of eternity and I'm going to fill every single one as often as possible," he nuzzled her as she curled up against him.

"I'm glad you had fun Shawn, but you owe me for a new pair of padded handcuffs," she laughed and he gave a smug grin, his arm wrapping around her as they relaxed. "I bet you're glad we caught that on camera."

"God, I forgot about the camera," he said suddenly. "We're going to have to hide that DVD when Gus comes around for movie night. Don't want to scar my best friend for life... Well, at least not _that _way," a chuckle followed his mental image and she shook her head. This was what a good relationship was about. Laughing together, great sex and missing your date night for something much more exhausting. She stroked lazy circles on his chest until they were half asleep and practically snoring. Shawn managed to mumble out something super quickly before sleep claimed him for the next few hours. "Love you, Detective."

She smiled contentedly.

"Love you too, Shawn."

* * *

**A/N: I've been gone forever. I know. I'm a huge asshole for leaving you all hanging. I really wanted to not only write this story, but also to get it out before the last ever episode (I'm still not adjusting to saying THAT) and I hope it'll tide you all over smut wise for a while. I've been on Jury Duty for the last month which as been a whole world of fun (NOT) and on my very last day I got picked for a trial that lasted two weeks. Hurrah. **

**Anyway, I wanted to do a kinky Shules oneshot and I have done forever, so here it is! I'm aware I use the term kinky very loosely because my all standards this is tame as hell but I wasn't about to go dropping ball gags and sex swings all over the place and throwing you all in at the deep end. So I kept it pretty easy to swallow... wrong choice of words.**

**I made Shawn the submissive because let's face it, when it comes to Shules, Juliet is the one who wears the pantsuit around the house!**

**And now onto sadder things. Psych is ending tomorrow (although I still hold out hope for a TV Movie) and I wanted to say goodbye to it in my own unique way (I suppose you could call dirty nasty kinky sex between two of the characters 'unique') so I knew I'd have to post this before the last episode aired. I'll still be around writing when I can so I'm not saying goodbye to the Psych world just yet. It'll take a whole lot of therapy for me to be ready to do that. I already choke up just thinking about writing my last ever oneshot... Oh God... I need to go eat something before I burst into tears.**

**Good luck and God bless my beautiful fellow Psych-o's. It has and always will be a pleasure to write for you and I hope to do so for a long time to come.**

**Reviews are like sticks and stones. They may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!**


End file.
